Gym
by Shana Uchite
Summary: "Silver Wolf" es un gimnasio manejado por la mismisima Kuga Saeko y se espera que en un futuro tambien por su pequeña hija, pero un dìa como cualquiera dos niñas que no llevan mucho de conocerce hacen una promesa que terminara formandoles un futuro juntas
1. Chapter 1

Aqui Shana Uchite de vuelta con otra historia despues de otra de mis epocas de poca inspiracion y mucha pereza. Bien principalmente creo que como a esta edad vivo de entrenar e ir al gym fue que naciò esta historia, asi que algo de real quisas tenga, eso si habra datos que al leerlos ustedes pensaran de inmediato que tiene dudosa procedencia X3.

Pero ya que ando aqui aprovecho para informar que con respecto al resto de mis historias, todavia estoy pensando en como hacerlos y no me vienen ideas originales por asi decirlos, pero prometo que tarde o temprano _(preferiblemente temprano)_ seguire subiendo màs capi.

Y para terminar despues de este historia estuve trabajando anteriormente en otro fick de Mai Hime, con el Shiznat obvio, titulado **"Bad Romance"** que tendra tambien algo al estilo musical tanto que quisas deje pobre a High School Musical X3, ok no quisas no tanto, de todos modos publico el adelanto para hacer publicidad y ademas por si alguien conoce una historia de una tematica igual y me advierte para que no halla problemas con el autos y blablabla.

Bien sin màs blablabla fuera de la historia, aqui les va el Fick.

** NOTA:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

**La trainer y su pequeña**

_"Este debe ser el único lugar que te cobra la cuota menos de lo que te sale la gasolina en estos días"_

Decía para todo un grupo de personas una mujer morena, mientras que se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla, en eso se le acerca una niña con una botella de agua, la pequeña de cabello corto mostraba gran similitud con la mujer en especial en el color verde de los ojos.

─ _Gracias Natsuki_ - Le dijo tomando el agua y dándole unas suaves caricias a la pequeña - _Bien continuemos señoritas que vamos bien_. ─

Al instante todas las personas, en su mayoría y casi totalidad mujeres, se fueron hacia una pista; la niña por su lado se sentó cerca de donde la mujer daba su clase, aparentemente de baile, esto era prácticamente un hábito de todos los días, y como no serlo cuando tu madre es dueña de un conocido Gimnasio.

** "Silver Wolf"** era el nombre con el que se lo conocía a este lugar aunque el nombre original era **"Silver Wolf's Kuga"**, un lugar donde no solo se venia a entrenar en complementos, y cosas relacionadas, si no también para aprender lecciones de baile como tango o árabe y una que otra variedad, y claro no podía faltar los bailes aeróbicos o fitness. La encargada de esparcir sus conocimientos sobre estos era la mismísima dueña Kuga Saeko, pero claro como uno no puede estar pendiente de todo ella tenia un par de ayudantes que le ayudaban con la gente que en el gimnasio entrenaban, ya sea en la parte aeróbica o en la de complementos.

Día a Día la pequeña niña de nombre Natsuki, presenciaba las clases de su madre y prácticamente aprendía al verla a ella y sus ayudantes hacer su trabajo. En ocasiones cuando su madre daba clases de baile Natsuki se le unía de acompañante lo que causaba, ternura en las alumnas de su madre, ya que definitivamente madre e hija hacían linda escena bailando juntas.

Había días incluso en que Natsuki dejaba de mirar a su madre dando clases y observaba a sus ayudantes, una era _Youko Sagisawa_, tenia entendido que cuando no estaba en el gimnasio trabaja de enfermera, lo cual también le ayudaba en ese lugar por si alguien se lastimaba haciendo mal un ejercicio y con sus conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano mas lo que aprendió de Saeko los ejercicio con lo cual iniciaba a los novatos simple eran los mas simples pero adecuados; cerca de donde Youko estaba controlando a unas personas se encontraba _Midori Sugiura_ otra de las ayudantes de su madre y ganadora del premio del globo de oro por la mentirosa del año, ya que cuando se inicio con Saeko decía tener menos años del que aparentaba o al menos eso era lo que delataba la cara de Youko con quien vino acompañada esa ocasión, su estilo de iniciar a los novatos era el _"si no duele no sirve"_

Fuera de los inconvenientes ambas mujeres le tenían cariño a Natsuki y no solo por ser hija de la jefa.

Ahora nos trasladamos a la época de la primavera, época en que los gimnasios y lugares de entrenamientos suelen estar hasta el cuello de gente debido a que se acercaba la el verano, lo que significaba época de playa, veraneo, tiempo del bikini y todo eso.

Faltaba unos minutos para que empezara la clases de aerobic y las mujeres ya estaban en la zona de entrenamiento, Natsuki estaba recorriendo el lugar mirando las caras nuevas, algunas mujeres estaban pasaditas de peso, algunas solo de ligeros kilos, y otras la pequeña se preguntaba como es que quiere bajar de peso y ni siquiera se le notaban los quilos demás. Entre caras y caras y algunas que hasta le llegaron a dar dulces, Natsuki se fijo en una mujer que hace unos segundos había entrado, lo que se fijo es que la mujer venia acompañada de una niña, aparentemente su hija por el ligero parecido a ella, la pequeña de cabello castaño y algo ondulado era solo un poco mas grande que ella y al momento de fijarse en ella, la misma niña le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en la morena, pero al momento de voltear la cara se da cuenta de que ambas, madre e hija, se acercaban a ella, entonces al querer darse la vuelta para irse se encontró con su madre que le impedía el paso.

─ _Hola me alegra que hallas venido, justo estaba por empezar a dar la clase _─ Saluda una Saeko vestida bien al estilo deportista y con el cabello recogido.

─ _Y yo que pensé que ya se me había echo tarde, que suerte _─ Contesto la mujer que la momento de hablar se notaba un peculiar acento en su hablar.

─ _Ah por cierto, ¿como era tu nombre?_ ─ Pregunto Saeko en tono amistoso.

─ _Mi nombre es Naoki Fujino y el tullo era Saeko ¿Verdad?_ ─

─ _Sip_ - En eso nota a la pequeña a su lado- _y supongo que esta damita es tu hija_-

─ _Así es, ella es Shizuru mi pequeña acompañante_ ─

─ _Hola_ -dijo Shizuru mirando a Saeko - _¿Como estas?_ ─ Esto lo dijo mirando a Natsuki.

Natsuki no puso evitar que le escapara un ligero sonrojo, esa niña tenía algo no solo en su peculiar acento idéntico al de su madre, si no también en esos ojos que parecían dejar fuera de combate cualquiera que los viera fijo.

─ _Hola Shizuru_ - Le dedica una sonrisa amistosa- _la estatua viviente que esta frente a mi es mi hija Natsuki_ ─

─ _¡Mamà!_ ─ Musito la pequeña Natsuki ante el apodo que le dio su madre.

─ _Bueno perdón hija...bien ahora si_ - Viendo el reloj- _es hora de empezar ponte en tu lugar Naoki en lo que pongo la música_ ─

─ _Esta bien_ ─ Dijo dejando sus cosas y ordenando a Shizuru portarse bien en lo que duraba la clase.

Pasaron unos minutos de haber iniciado la clase, Natsuki se daba otra lección visual, pero a ratos sentía una mirada posada en ella y cuando volteaba se encontraba con la mirada carmín de aquella niña, que al descubrir que la observaba le deba una sonrisa gentil, a la quinta vez que repetían ese jueguito Natsuki se levanto para recorrer el gimnasio y perder por un rato la atención que Shizuru hacia puesto sobre ella.

Se dirigió a hacia los que eran entrenados por Midori.

─ _Vamos demuéstrenme de lo que están hechos, solo van 412 abdominales, y tienen que llegar a los 600 caramba, esto es algo ligero_ ─

Midori gritaba esto a un pequeño grupo que estaban prácticamente tirados en el suelo tratando de recuperar un poco de aliento.

─ _Sabes Midori tu concepto de calentamiento ligero es algo cuestionable_ ─ Decía Youko que observaba el espectáculo.

─ _Que dices, en el ejercito te piden que hagas el doble o hasta quizás con cosas pesadas encima_ ─

─ _Si pero esto es un gimnasio no el ejercito, debes entrenarlos no matarlos_ ─

─_ Esta bien _- Hablándole al grupo- _en vez de 600 abdominales...que sean solo 550 así que continúen que falta menos_ ─

Ante esto Natsuki no puso evitar dar una ligera carcajada.

─ _Definitivamente te ves mejor con una sonrisa_ ─

Natsuki gira para ver al dueño de esta voz y era nada más ni menos que Shizuru.

─ _¿Eh?, ¿A que te refiere con mejor?...Oi ¿Cuando llegaste..._? ─

─ _Ara, desde que entre con mi mamà te vi. Seria y que me evitabas la mirada, así que comencé a preguntarme como te verías sonriendo y creo que ya lo comprobé en parte_ ─

─ _Ah era eso, y a todo esto ¿se te ofrece algo? _─

─ _No nada en realidad, solamente quería platicar un poco contigo, ya que quizás venga más de seguido con mi madre_ ─

─_ ¿Como esta tan segura?_ ─

─ _Es que la razón por la que mi madre vino es porque mi papá le dijo que estaba un poco subidita de peso y eso al parecer le afecto, porque desde que le dijo eso esta decidida en bajar de peso ─_

─ _Ya veo_ ─

─ _Solo espero que no se le pace la mano y en el intento deje de comer _─

Natsuki solo la miro al notar que Shizuru decía esto con toda naturalidad como si fuera algo ya normal.

─ _Oi, cuando se trata de bajar de peso el chiste no es no comer, si no comer pero en pequeñas porciones y saludable y claro acompañarlo con una rutina de ejercicios _─

─ _Ara, Natsuki habla como toda una profesional_ ─

─ _No... No es eso_ - El comentario la hizo sonrojar - _Es que es algo que siempre dice mi mamà a sus alumnas nuevas, y bueno ya sabes_ ─

─ _Entiendo lo que Natsuki quiere decir, y dime ya que las clases duraran mucho según me dijo mi madre, ¿No quieres que pasemos el rato juntas?_ ─

─ _Ah...pues no se quizás, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí, si jugamos podemos molestar a los que se entrenan o podríamos lastimarnos_ ─

─ _Ara, ¿segura que no eres profesional en algo?, yo me refería a charlar con Natsuki, me gustaría que me contara cosas de ella_ ─

─ _Bueno no hay mucho que contar realmente, solo tengo 7 años_ ─

─ _Ara, y yo tengo 9 ¿que tal? Le llevo 2 años a Natsuki_ ─

─ _Tienes razón, estas algo vieja jaja _─

─ _Natsuki se esta pasando de lista, eso no esta bien_ ─ Esto lo dijo con el semblante serio lo que hizo que Natsuki se pusiera fría.

─ _Cute_ ─ Pensó Shizuru al ver el rostro de miedo de la pequeña morena.

Y así sin darse cuenta paso la hora, hasta que la clase finalizo y casi todos los de ese turno se habían ido. Saeko con toalla y botella de agua en mano se sentó al lado d su hija y se relajo un rato.

─ _Uff hoy si fue una clase agotadora _─

─ _Si tú lo dices mamà_ ─

─_ Y al parecer tú no te quedaste más en papel de estatua hoy ¿Eh Natsuki? _─

A la pequeña le salto la una pequeña vena y haciendo mala cara.

─ _¿Porque dices eso?_ ─ Inflando los cachetes en señal de enojo.

─ _Pues porque te entretuviste con la hija de una de mis nuevas alumnas_ ─

─ _Es que de la nada ella me estaba siguiendo y yo por no querer ser mala y... _─

─ _Ya no tienes que darme explicaciones hija _─

Natsuki que había entrado en estado de pánico se calmo.

─ _No tienes que mentirme cuando la verdad es más clara que el espejo del gimnasio _─

Ante esto Natsuki volvió a ponerse en postura atacante.

─_ O..Oi...¡Mamà!_ ─

─ _Porque te enojas si eres una mentirosa_ - Empezó a hacerle cosquillas- _mentirosa, mentirosa, te crecerá la nariz_ ─

─ _¿Como Pinocho?_ ─

─ _Como Pinocho quizás aunque eso si, asegúrate de no robarle su record de mentiras a Midori_ ─ Aumentando las cosquillas.

─ _Jajaja si no lo are, mamà quítate de encima esta toda sudada _─

─ _No es sudor, no te das cuenta de que me derrito Natsuki_ ─

─ _¿Entonces ahora eres una bruja escaldufa?_ ─

─ _Bruja escaldufa mi suegra, donde quiera que este _─

Y así entre juego de cosquilleos terminaron su jornada las mujeres Kuga.

* * *

**Pero mientras por otro lado. En una amplia y elegante casa.**

─ _Ahhh estoy muerta _─ Decía la señora Fujino mientras se tiraba en el sofá de la sala.

─ ¿_Te esforzaste mas de la cuenta de nuevo?_ ─ Le respondía Shizuru que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

─ _El esfuerzo trae los resultados hija_- Poniendo la toalla en la frente.- _Pero a todo esto, ¿te entretuviste mientras yo estaba ocupada?_ ─

─ _Ara, claro que si, quien diría que unos ojitos verdes podrían ser tan entretenidos_ ─

─ _¿Ara?_ ─

Y Así concluye la charla madre e hija Fujino.

* * *

Y ahora...ahora...ahora..emm pues Fin =3 (Del primer capi)

De ante mano para no escuchar quejas ni nada, mi truco para estos fick es que cuando escribo uno nuevo, espero escribir como minimo 4 capitulos antes de empezar a subir el primero al fanfiction. Es màs ahora voi a ver empezar a escribir el quinto capitulo, pero eso si, no subire el segundo aqui hasta terminar el quinto asi que si les gusto, van a tener que aguantarcela si me llegò a quedar sin inspiracion y echarle la culpa, a la tv, a la interned, a la musica, a mis horarios de entrenamiento y a la gente que me distrae en el chat XD.

Bien sin màs me voy a escribir ese capitulo, ya nos veremos luego, SAYONARA.

Atte:

Shana "Natsuki" Uchite Kuga


	2. La Danza del tomate

Aqui la Neko Tsundere Bi-Polar (¿Esto convinacion enserio existe ?), Shana Uchite, trayendo el segundo capitulo de este Fick que pues...nunca pense en realidad que estuviera tan inspirada en el, ya hasta casi llego al capitulo 7, pero eso si dependera de ustedes los lectores, decidir el destino de esta historia.

**Pd:** Tanto para el primer capitulo como para este, para las verciones infantiles de Shizuru y Natsuki, de seguro conocen el famoso Doujinshi _" ShizNat family"_, pues practicamente me imaginaba a Natsu y Shizu en aspecto fisico iguales a Shizuki y Ruka, aunque en todo momento imaginaba a Natsuki peke con el cabello igual de largo y suelto como Ruka y no con coletas como aparecio en el anime, no pregunten porque XD.

Y ahora si, sin mas blablabla que decir, los dejo con el fick.

**NOTA:** Todos los personajes de Mai Hime pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"La danza del tomate"**

La época de verano ya había llegado, y muchas de las alumnas de Saeko todavía entrenaban duro para lucir bien en el traje de baño, en los días que habían pasado la pequeña Natsuki había memorizado los días que Naoki Fujino y su hija venían, había días que la señora Fujino no venia con su hija debido a que la dejaba con el padre o había otros en que no venia por su trabajo, Natsuki ya se había memorizado cada día en lo que eso pasaba, ¿La razón?, a la pequeña no le caía mal Shizuru pero había algo en ella que la incomodaba al máximo por eso a veces prefería no verla para evitarse la incomodidad que esta en especial provocaba con su mirada.

El día de hoy Saeko tenía que dar lecciones de tango.

─ _Bien señoritas para que se den una idea de como es el estilo del tango les daré una breve demostración ¿Alguien para que me ayude con esto?_ ─ Dijo mirando a todas sus alumnas.

Ninguna mujer se atrevía a ofrecerse, solo ponían sonrisas nerviosas, al parecer les daba pena la idea de ponerse a bailar enfrente de todos los presentes.

─_ Vamos ¿Nadie se atreve?, no es para tener vergüenza solo es una demostración_ ─ Incentivaba Saeko pero aun no había reacción.

Natsuki que se encontraba cerca observaba como ni siquiera con el incentivo de su madre se animaban a bailar.

─ _Saeko-san baile con Natsuki_ ─ Grito Midori que se encontraba cerca.

─_ Oi_ ─ Respondió esta al escuchar su nombre.

─ _Es buena idea Natsuki tu conoces la coreografía, vamos será solo un momento _─

─_ Bu…bueno...de acuerdo _─ Dijo la pequeña esta poniéndose de pie.

En lo que Natsuki se acercaba, su madre colocaba la música.

─ _Bien, presten atención, esta pieza se llama_ "_**Tango in the Park**"_─

Natsuki levanto sus brazos para agarrar las manos de su madre, pero como ella era mas baja, Saeko solo con la mano libre en vez de sostener las caderas de esta sostuvo su hombro; así comenzaron la pieza, al compás de la música, madre e hija interpretaron el baile, cualquiera que viera la escena además de enternecerse diría que "_de tal madre tal_ _hija_" efectivamente, Natsuki se sabia la coreografía y la interpretaba como si fuera una profesional como su madre, definitivamente a primera vista se notaba que no solo la pequeña había heredado los rasgos físicos de la madre.

Cuando la pieza termino, todos los presentes hasta los que estaban en la zona de complementos, aplaudieron definitivamente esa demostración atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, Natsuki se sintió emocionada y mas cuando su madre la felicitaba, todo parecía perfecto, hasta que mirando hacia el publico que la aplaudía pudo notar esos ojos carmín observándola con cierto brillo y su poseedora aplaudiendo enérgicamente, esto basto para que Natsuki se pusiera totalmente roja y entrara en shock, en todo ese tiempo el publico no le incomodaba pero cuando esos ojos se posaban en ella, _Oh My God_, el resultado era único.

─_ ¿Pánico escénico?_ ─ Preguntaba Youko viendo la escena una Natsuki roja.

─ _Uhh si claro _─ Respondió Midori que también fijaba su vista al mismo objetivo.

Después de unos minutos Saeko se dispuso a continuar con su clase, para entonces Natsuki se había ido a sentar cerca de ahí mientras se cubría la cara con un paño húmedo, excusándose de que se sentía algo mareada.

─_ Bailas muy bien para decir que no eres profesional _─ Decía cierta personita con un particular asentó.

─ _¿Eh?_-levantando la mirada-_ Ah...tú ¿Que haces aquí?, no se supone que hoy es uno de esos días en los que tu madre no viene_ ─

Agregaba la pequeña muy confundida y aun guardando algo de rojo en las mejillas.

─ _Ara, ¿Tanto le caigo mal a Natsuki que no quiere verme? _─ Haciendo puchero.

─ _No, No es eso, es que eh notado que tu madre no frecuenta venir estos días por eso…_─ Esto lo dijo con evidente nerviosismo.

─ _Ara es que normalmente hoy es cuando mi madre suele tener reuniones en el trabajo, y por alguna razón la reunión de hoy se cancelo entonces vinimos_ ─

─_ Ya veo_ ─

─ _Pero es curioso, yo no tenia ganas de venir hoy, pero tenia un ligero presentimiento de que algo interesante pasaría, y tenia razón, me gusto verte tan emocionada al bailar Natsuki _─

- _O...Oi, si no fuera porque mi madre me lo pidió no hubiera bailado_ ─ Volviendo el color rojo a sus mejillas.

─ ¿_Natsuki me enseñaría a bailar asi también?_ ─

─ _¿Eh?, pues no creo que eso se pueda_ ─

─ _Entonces enserio te caigo mal _─ Haciendo pucheros nuevamente.

─_ ¡Ya te dije que no es eso!, es que no tengo experiencia en enseñanza y todo eso, quizás algún otro día_ ─

─ _Ara, en ese caso creo que tengo algo que proponerte_ ─

─ _¿Qué cosa?_ ─ Pregunto enfocando su atención.

─ _Veras últimamente en mi casa se rumorea algo sobre un asenso en el trabajo de mi madre, y eso la mantendría mas ocupada por lo que...-_ Haciendo una ligera pausa- _Llegara un momento en el que no vendremos mas ─_

Esta noticia parece haberle chocado a la pequeña ojiverde porque no dijo ni una sola palabra al escucharla. Shizuru continúo con su explicación.

─ _Por eso si en algún momento dejara de venir con mi mamà, yo esperare a crecer un poco para poder venir por mi cuenta, entonces como Natsuki también habrá crecido tendrá mas experiencia y podrá enseñarme a bailar, ¿Que dices? ─_

Esta propuesta hizo reflexionar a la morena, la noticia le había afectado al parecer pero la solución que se presentaba le había cambiado el animo ¿Volver a ver a Shizuru algún día?, bueno en todo caso no tendría nada que perder, aunque estaba segura en ese momento que quizás ese día no podría llegar o que de seguro ambas se olvidarían de eso y todo pasaria como si nada.

─_ Suenas tan segura con eso de que algún día cuando crezcas volverás aquí _─

─ _Estoy segura porque eso are, mientras sepa que Natsuki ronda todavía por estos lugares ten por seguro que vendré_ ─

─ _¿Y si en caso contrario no lo hago? _─

─ _Entonces vendría igual y aunque sea con sobornos le quitaría tu localización a tu madre_ ─

Ante esta idea un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

─ _Realmente estas interesada en aprender a bailar_ ─

─ _Ara, no solo eso, también estoy interesada en conocer a Natsuki_ ─

─ _Y... ¿Y eso porque? _─ Sonrojo a la vista.

─ _No lo se, simplemente Natsuki tiene algo curioso que me agrada eso es todo _─

─ _En ese caso, no suena tan mal ¿O si? _─

─ _Fu fu fu, ¿Y que dices? _─

─ _Bien de acuerdo, si algún día cuando seamos grandes regresas, yo te enseñare a bailar, claro si para ese entonces aprendo algo màs genial_ ─

─ _Ara, pero si esto del tango te va bien, te veías tan cute_ ─

─ _Oi, no soy Cute_ ─ Musitaba con el ceño fruncido.

Como si hubiera sido una especie de premonición, al cabo de unas semanas, la madre de Shizuru dejo de frecuentar el gimnasio hasta que prácticamente ya no iba más, cuando Natsuki se dio cuenta recordó lo que Shizuru le había dicho pero como realmente creía que se olvidaría de esa promesa, simplemente no le tomo importancia y continuo con su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

** 9 Años después.**

Una nueva época de próximo verano estaba cerca, el gimnasio empezaba a llenarse como era habitual en estas fechas, Saeko se veía ocupada pero actualmente contaba con sus ayudantes. Después de tantos años Midori y Youko seguían trabajando ahí, hasta gracias a la experiencia que ganaron en ese lugar prácticamente se habían formado en la materia del ejercicio físico, incluso acompañaban a Saeko en sus presentaciones en otros lugares y a sus seminarios, ya desde hace un tiempo que dejaron de ser ayudantes para convertirse en colegas y amigas.

Por otro lado teníamos a alguien más en el negocio, a sus 16 años, poseía un cuerpo atlético, al momento de dar clases le favorecía el baile pero su especialidad y favoritismo estaban en el _Fight do_ y _Radical Fitness_, y claro al ver que ahora más crecida conservaba aun más parecido con Saeko.

─ _Natsuki hija, ve preparándote para la clase que inicia en 15 minutos_ ─ Le ordenaba Saeko a la joven.

─ _Si lo se mamà, dame un segundo _─ Le responde mientras terminaba de hacer ejercicio de calentamiento.

Natsuki en todos estos años y como se esperaba se especializo en el negocio del gimnasio y ahora trabaja junto a su madre, Midori y Youko, pero también como había días en los que las 3 se ausentaban y Natsuki tenia que dar clases ella también contaba con ayudantes. _Mai Tokiha_ además de ser su mejor amiga, también era su compañera en las clases de _Aerobic_ y baile, _Miyu Greer_ era la compañera ideal si se trataba de la sección de complementos aunque fuera del trabajo también tenían sus tratos amistosos, junto a Miyu en controlando y entrenando en la parte de complementos estaba _Nao Yuuki_, algo vaga a veces pero cuando quería se comprometía en especial cuando Natsuki se lo exigía, aunque en ocasiones Nao era más blanco de distracción para los muchachos que una figura de exigencia en el trabajo físico. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante en la parte de Fight do, la morena tenia como compañera a _Akira Okuzaki_, ambas chicas si que tenían actitud para este estilo de ejercicio.

Saeko luego de recordarle a Natsuki sobre las clases, se retiro del lugar junto con Midori y Youko, al parecer tenían que ir a ensayar otra de sus famosas coreografías para los seminarios a los que iban.

Faltaba apenas unos 5 minutos para comenzar, cuando unas personas entraron en el gimnasio. Natsuki se dirigió directamente a atenderlos.

─ _Buenas, ¿En que puedo ayudarles?_ ─ Pregunto la ojiverde

El grupo estaba compuesto por cinco personas, dos muchachos y tres chicas. Una de las chicas, una castaña de mirada carmín se acerco sonriéndole a Natsuki para contestarle.

─ _Buenas tarde, venimos para hacernos socios de su gimnasio_ ─

─ _Bien, pues que clase de trabajo desean hacer exactamente _─

En tan solo esas pocas palabras la castaña no alejaba la mirada de Natsuki, y la morena le pareció algo inusual pero elegante ese acento en el hablar de la chica.

─ _Bien vera Ustes señorita..._ ─

─ _Ah perdón, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga soy una de las encargadas del gimnasio_ ─

─ _Nat-su-ki_ ─ Deletreo esta lo que provoco un ligero escalofrío en la morena.

─ _Pues nosotras buscamos lo habitual para bajar algo de peso extra, modelar la figura y cosas así _─ Término con una sonrisa.

─ _Y para nosotros…_ - Interrumpió un muchacho de cabello negro- _emm algo más masculino por favor _─

─ _Ara, Reito no por tomar clases de Pilates eres menos hombre_ ─ Le decía la castaña al joven.

─ _No es eso recuerda que acordamos cada uno lo hace lo que cree que le parece con su cuerpo _─

─ _Fu fu fu si tu lo dices_ ─

─ _Pues en ese caso quizás ustedes quieran ir a la parte de complementos, aunque si les interesa también tenemos las clases de Fight Do_ ─

─ _Yo me anoto a ese, es el que quiero probar_ ─ Dijo alzando la mano el otro muchacho.

─_ Pues ahora esta por iniciar la clase de Aerobic pero para no dejarte esperando podrías hacer un calentamiento en la parte de complementos_ ─ La morena hablaba con todo de profesional.

─ _Emm...esta bien, si usted lo dice Kuga-san_ ─

─ _En cuanto a las chicas, ¿Algo en especial que les interese?_ ─

─ _Yo me anoto en la clase esa que acaba de mencionar _─ Dijo una rubia con un tono algo subidito para alguien normal.

─ _Fight Do, pues entonces también podrías hacer unos ejercicios ligeros antes de empezar _─

─ _Ningún ligero quiero los levantamientos más exigentes que tengan_ ─

─ _Es Calentamientos Haruka-chan _─ La corrigió la joven de gafas que la acompañaba.

─ _Bien si tu lo dices pero no deberías esforzarte mucho la primera vez _- Mirando a la joven de gafas -_ ¿Y que hay de ti?_ ─

─ _Pues me gustaría probar algo de Aerobic_ ─

─ _Bien en ese caso ve tomando lugar la clase iniciara_ - Ahora dirige su atención a la castaña- _¿Y para ti?_ ─

─ _Pues lo de Aerobic se ve divertido aunque originalmente tenia pensado también unas clases de baile_ ─

─ _Bueno pues las clases de baile son recién después de las de Fight Do, así que tienes un buen tiempo de espera_ ─

─ _¿Ara?, esta bien, y dime ¿Tu eres la que da las clases de baile verdad?, ¿ En que estilo te especializas?_ ─

─ _Pues en baile mis especialidad y lo único que conozco hasta ahora es la danza Árabe,el tango y algunas coreografías de diversos estilos_ ─

─ _Fu, me gustaría que la famosa trainer Natsuki me enseñara a bailar tango_ ─

─ _Por supuesto_ ─ En ese momento ambas se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos hasta que la morena rompe el silencio.

─ _E...etto... es verdad, ya que serán socios necesito sus nombres, vengan por aquí_ ─

Natsuki llevo al grupo hasta un mostrador.

─ _Bien sus nombres por favor muchachos_ ─

─ _Mi nombre es Reito Kanzaki profesora Kuga_ ─ Dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro.

─ _Yo soy Tate Yuuichi entrenadora _─ Continuo el pelirrojo del grupo.

─ _El mio es Haruko Suzuhiro_ ─ Contesto la rubia.

─ _Yukino Kikukawa_ ─ Prosigio su amiga.

─ _Yo soy...Shizuru...Shizuru Fujino, trainer Natsuki _─ Dijo la de mirada carmín.

Al momento de escribir su nombre Natsuki no pudo evitar sentir que conocía ese nombre de algún lugar, ¿Pero de donde?, incluso de por si la chica se le hacia conocida, y juraría que no es la primera vez que siente una especie de shock ante una mirada tan penetrante como la que poseía esa chica.

─ _Ah, entonces - _Terminando de anotar los nombres- _Bien señorita Shizuru y Yukino busquen un lugar que enseguida empezare a dar la clase, mientras los demás les mostrare con quien deberán tratar en complementos ─_

Shizuru y Yukino asintieron y fueron para tomar lugar en la zona de entrenamiento, antes de dar la espalda Natsuki observo una vez mas a la castaña y esta al descubrir su mirada le guiño un ojo y luego prosiguió su andar, Natsuki no podía evitar sentirse algo rara en ese momento.

Y así es como inicia nuevamente este jueguito de la miradas, de las cuales aparentemente Shizuru lleva las de ganar.

* * *

Fin del capi.2

Y bien lectores que les parecio ¿Lindo?, ¿Feo?, ¿Entretenido?, ¿Aburrido?, otras opciones que no tengo ganas de nombrar.

Para decidir el destino de este fick Manden ShizNat al 2020 junto con una carita y su opinion positiva o negativa (?).

Ok ya me dejo de payasa, y mejor dejo la comedia para transmitircelos a los fic. Y como ultimo que agregar antes de irme, de ante mano pido disculpas si hay algun error, ya sea de ortografia, acento, o palabra extrañamente escrita x3.

Ahora si me voy a continuar los capi si deciden que el destino del fick sea el de continuar hasta el final, asi que BYE BYE.

Shana "Natsuki" Uchite.


	3. ¿Me recuerdas?

Aki el Lobito de la llama Carmesi, Shana Natsuki, con otro capitulo de esta historia.

Bien no quiero quitarles mucho tiempo, por ahora, asi que solo lean y disfruten de la historia.

**Pd:** Arigato por los comentarios, eso si que inspira a un escritor...digo Escritora, a continuar con sus historias.

**Nota:** Los personajes de Mai Hime le pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"¿Me recuerdas?"**

La morena se encontraba sentada tomando un buen descanso en lo que esperaba que fuera la hora para dar la clase de Fight do, mientras se relajaba y recuperaba el aliento recorría el gimnasio, al parecer Reito y Yuichi se empezaban a cansar de su calentamiento, y quien no lo haría cuando se trataba de Miyu dirigiéndote. Aunque Natsuki a simple vista pudo notar como Mai y el pelirrojo se encontraban en una charla muy amistosa, por lo que la morena se acerca a su amiga y le dice de volada.

─ _Así como estas animada para charlar me gustaría que estés en la próxima clase ─_

La pelirroja se sobresalto ligeramente.

_─ Pero siempre le pongo animo al asunto Natsuki ─_ Haciendo pucheros.

─_ Solo es una recomendación ─_ Y se alejo como si nada dejando a una perturbada Mai.

En eso que sigue recorriendo el lugar sin darse cuenta se le cae la toalla que llevaba consigo pero a los pocos segundos alguien tras ella la levanta.

_─ Se le callo esto Trainer ─_ Entregándole la toalla.

_─ ¿Eh?, gracias Shizuru-san ─_ Recibiendo la toalla

_─ Ara, Trainer Natsuki no tiene que ser tan respetuosa conmigo, puedes decirme simplemente Shizuru ─_

_─ De acuerdo...Shizuru ─_

_─ ¿Si Trainer? ─_

_─ ¿Que te pareció la clase de hace un rato? ─_

─ _Ara, me pareció muy educativa Trainer, me pregunto si su cuerpo se moverá igual de bien en la clase de baile ─ _Le decía en tono sexi.

─_ Pues quizás -_ Algo apenada-_ la verdad es que siempre me dicen que me destaco mas en el baile pero no ese mi actividad favorita exactamente ─_

_─ Fu fu Si usted lo dice Trainer ─_

_─ Oi, deja de decirme Trainer también puedes llamarme por mi nombre ─_

_─ Eso hago pero ante todo también eres la entrenadora, Trainer Nat-su-ki ─_

_─ Balla que eres dura, bien fíjate si hay algo que quieras hacer en lo que doy la siguiente clase ─_

Natsuki se dio vuelta para alejarse pero en eso la castaña la toma del brazo.

_─ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ─_

_─ Claro ─_ Mirándola de frente.

_─ ¿No crees que ambas ya nos hemos visto en algún otro lado? ─_ Soltó sin tropiezos la castaña.

_─ ¿Eh?, pues no se... ¿Porque la pregunta? ─_

_─ Mírame la cara y dime si no me recuerdas de algún lado ─_

Natsuki se sentía extrañada por la pregunta de la castaña pero obedeció, le miro fijamente de pies a cabeza, casi analizándola hasta que algo vino a su mente.

_─ Ah claro, esa mujer con acento extraño que solia venir hace años, creo que su apellido es conocido por la cuidad, Fu...Fu... ¡Fujino!...Eh...ahora que lo mencionas, te pareces a ella ─_

_─ Fu fu parece que crecer solo la volvió despistada_ - Pensó la castaña- ¿_Y me parezco a ella porque...? _─ La miro sabiendo que hasta un ciego sabría lo obvia de la respuesta.

_─ Emm...no será que… ─_ Mirándola fijo.

_─ ¿Si? ─_

Antes de que Natsuki pudiera pronunciar otra palabra escucha como al otro lado del gimnasio, Mai la llamaba.

_─ Hablaremos después Shizuru, tengo que ir a ver que quieren ─_

Se alejo sin más y Shizuru se quedo viéndola con ojos algo triste, parece que la esperanza que tenia en ese momento se le había esfumado. A menos a simple vista eso parecía.

_─ Ara, todavía no me reconoció, bueno no importa al menos ya le di algo en que pensar por un rato, esperare ansiosa la clase de baile Natsuki ─ _Pensó para si la castaña colocando una sonrisa en sus labios.

El tiempo paso rápido, Natsuki junto con Akira dieron la clase de Fight do, lo que llamo la atención ahí era como Haruka en su primer intento le ponía más ganas que toda la clase junta, lo que también era peligroso ya que en más de una ocasión casi le arranca la cabeza a alguien adelante de ella, o en su defecto dejo inconciente, por si las dudas tanto Natsuki como Akira acordaron que a la hora de dar esta clase y cuando estuviera Haruka, tendrían listo en su teléfono móvil el teléfono de los paramédicos.

Ahora si llego el momento esperado por la castaña, faltaban solo 10 minutos para que iniciara la clase de baile, se sentía algo nerviosa pero confiada, trataba de pensar como haría su jugada con la trainer de ojos verdes, era bueno que Natsuki se allá ido a cambiar antes de dar la clase, porque a Shizuru la distraería tenerla por los alrededores.

Casi al instante sobre la hora Natsuki apareció cambiada de ropa junto con Mai, ya que era la que le ayudaba con la clase, al ver el rato tan amistoso y cercano entre ambas la castaña frunció un poco el ceño, pero se autocontrol diciéndose a si misma que ambas solo eran amigas en especial por eso en lo que trabajaban.

_─ Bien señoritas, iniciaremos con las clases ─_ Anuncio Mai mientras Natsuki veía con que música trabajarían.

Natsuki se acerca al frente junto a Mai y comienza a introducir la clase.

_─ Bien para empezar les diré algo corto y breve sobre la forma de baile que daremos, me gustaría iniciar con el tango. Lo que diré es obvio pero como toda clase hay que refrescar conocimientos, solo por si acaso _- breve pausa-_ En este baile comúnmente hombres y mujeres bailan fuertemente abrazados ─_

En ese punto Shizuru que se encontraba cerca al escuchar eso de fuertemente abrazados no puso evitar una ligera risa picarona, al imaginarse ella y su atlética trainer bailando así.

_─ Claro que para la época donde el tango comenzaba a surgir, su estilo de baile fue prohibido porque decían que incitaba a la lujuria pero claro la gente en esa época se escondía para poder bailarlo en digamos lugares ultra secretos ─_

_─ Por lo que dijo Natsuki hace un momento, justamente esa es una de las características de este baile, que al momento de interpretarlo este estilo derrocha sensualidad, gracia y estilo, entre otras cosas, por eso también que en las películas suelen las personas en el momento romántico ponerse a bailar esto, pero claro hay que ser muy apasionado y no tener dos pies izquierdos_ - Ahora hace una pausa antes de terminar-_ A medida que vallamos avanzando en el estilo de este baile la trainer Kuga les dirá mas cosas sobre la historia del mismo ─_

─ _Bien dicho Mai, bien quisiera iniciar con una pequeña demostración de lo que les vamos a enseñar ─_

─ _¿Alguien se anima a bailar con la trainer? _─ Pregunto Mai a todas las alumnas.

Como era de esperarse la reacción común, ninguna se animaba, se susurraban entre ellas o ponían sonrisas nerviosas.

_─ No es para tener vergüenza chicas _─ Incitaba Mai.

_─ No importa, les digo algo alumnas, la única razón por la que esta pelirroja sugirió eso es porque no quiere hacerlo ella, es muy floja ─_ Agrego Natsuki apuntándola con el control remoto del equipo de música.

_─ Hei, eso no es verdad ─_

_─ Repite eso de nuevo pero mirándome a los ojos ─_ La reto Natsuki.

Por unos segundos se miraron desafiantes, y Mai con toda normalidad se lo volvía a decir mientras la ojiverde solo ponía una sádica sonrisa, aunque era un espectáculo divertido ver las caras que ponían solo al parecer a Shizuru no le daba gracia por la cercanía que tenían sus rostros.

_─ Ara, no puedo creer lo celosa que me estoy poniendo ─_ Se decía a si misma.

_─ Bien basta de tonterías empecemos Mai ─_

_─ Oiga Kuga, no que para bailar eso debe ser entre un hombre y una mujer ─_ Agrego Nao que estaba observando la clase.

_─ Eso es falso, para bailar no se necesita ni ser delgado, alto ni siquiera saber ser profesional, solo hace falta tener ganas y pasión por lo que haces ─_

Las alumnas se motivaron con las palabras de su trainer, y no es poco decir que ahora ciertos ojos rubís destellaban un peculiar brillo.

_─ Bien entonces no perdamos más tiempo ─_

Natsuki estaba por poner la música cuando alguien le habla.

_─ Ara, Trainer me gustaron sus palabras de aliento, si todavía se puede me gustaría acompañarla en su demostración ─_

Natsuki se sorprendió un poco por el atrevimiento de la castaña.

_─ No me vea con esa cara Trainer, no soy tan principiante yo se algo de tango quizás no tanto como un usted pero al menos se lo básico ─_

_─ ¿Como? ¿Sabes bailar tango? ─_

_─ Ara, como ya dije solo se algo básico por eso también me gustaría tomar sus clases para reforzar conocimientos ─_

_─ Ah pues... ─_

Al parecer con eso de querer acompañarla, Shizuru le había echo una propuesta algo tentadora a la ojiverde.

_─ Bien entonces que no se diga más -_ Mai empuja a Natsuki y esta queda parada cara a cara con Shizuru ─ _Una mejor combinación no se pudo formar, la misteriosa novata y la violenta y malhumorada profesional _─ Decía esto con voz de presentador.

_─ O...OI ─_ Le gritaba Natsuki apenada, mientras de fondo se escuchaba como Nao y las demás se reían por el comentario de Mai.

_─ Tranquila yo pongo la música ─ _Escapando para donde estaba el equipo de música.

Ya rindiéndose en su intento de regañar a Mai por el comentario, se volteo nuevamente hacia Shizuru.

_─ Bien, antes que nada dime conoces el estilo de ¿Tango- Flamenco? ─_

_─ Ara, curiosamente fue el segundo tema que aprendí a bailar ─_

_─ Perfecto, entonces bailaremos el tema de Armik, que lleva por nombre el mismo estilo ─_

_─ Me parece bien Trainer ─_

Antes que iniciara la música, ambas se separaron un par de metros, Natsuki agarro un sombrero de gala que tenia preparado para este baile.

La música inicio, de forma galante Natsuki se acerco a Shizuru, se saco el sombrero e hizo una ligera reverencia y Shizuru le contesto la reverencia con otra, acercándose un poco más Natsuki extendió sus manos y Shizuru hizo lo mismo entonces entrelazaron sus manos, la morena acomodo los brazos de su compañera alrededor de ella y la acerco más hasta que prácticamente quedaron abrazadas; Shizuru se sentía tan bien cerca de Natsuki, sintiendo la suavidad de sus manos y el aroma de su cuerpo.

_─ Ara Ara, que delicioso perfume tiene, suave pero sensual_ ─ Pensaba la ojirubi mientras se dejaba manejar en el baile por su trainer.

Siguieron así solo en lo que duro la música, Natsuki era algo malhumorada y a veces orgullosa pero debía admitir que su pareja no lo hacia nada mal, así que en pleno baile se acerca a su oído para susurrarle algunas palabras.

_─ Oi, me dejaste impresionada, para ser una novata no lo haces nada mal ─_

Para sorpresa de Natsuki Shizuru también se acerco a su oído.

_─ Quería darte una buena impresión, al momento de reencontrarnos como lo prometimos ─ _Le respondió por lo bajo la castaña.

Natsuki no entendió eso, solo segundos después al recordar la escenita que la castaña le armo antes de la clase fue cuando la respuesta se le aclaro en un instante.

─_ ¿Como lo prometimos?...Ah, Shi...¿¡Shizuru!...AHHHH YA RECORDE ─_ Dijo casi en un sonoro grito.

Ambas chicas pararon el baile justo cuando la música finalizaba, Natsuki se quedo medio en shock sin soltar a Shizuru pero dejándola cerca de su cuerpo, Shizuru para aparentar, paso una de sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de Natsuki quedando así en una de las poses clásicas de ese baile. Quizás Mai fue la única que se dio cuenta de todo porque para desviar la vista de la pareja empezó a dirigir la clase y para despertar de su shock a Natsuki acerco una botella de agua fría a su cuerpo.

_─ ¿Se encuentra bien Trainer? ─_ Le dice la castaña dedicándole una mirada sensual.

_─ No del todo, y más luego de esto -_ Le respondió haciendo una ligera mueca -_ creo que necesito relajarme.─_

_─ Ara, ¿Natsuki desea que le de un masaje? ─_

_─ Ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de la situación ─_ Ante este comentario Shizuru solo sonrío.

Finalmente después de todas las clases y sin olvidar las distracción, todas las alumnas de la parte de baile se habían ido y solo quedaban los de la parte de complementos, ahí fue cuando Natsuki invito a Shizuru a una parte más o menos vacía del lugar para hablar.

_─ ¿Acaso esta es la parte donde te me confiesas? ─_

─_ OI, nada que ver_ - Musito avergonzada- Quiero que hablemos ya que esto...es tan...pues… ─

─_ ¿Confuso?, ¿Emocionante?, ¿Sorprendente?, dime si quieres que de mas emociones ─_

_─ Yo creo que con eso se tiende la situación ─_

_─ Y bien, ¿Que deseas exactamente de mi, Nat-Su-Ki? ─_

_─ Principalmente si viniste porque recordaste la promesa o ¿Viniste por casualidad y luego lo recordaste? ─_

_─ Ara, pues obviamente porque lo recordé, aunque me duele que Natsuki no se acordara ─_

_─ Te diré la verdad de lo poco que me acuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos ─_

_─ Pues te escucho ─_

_─ Cuando hice esa promesa creí que solo eran palabras que luego nos olvidaríamos y que desde que me dijiste que quizás no egresarías creí que... ─_ Declaraba la morena bajando la mirada.

_─ Lo se Natsuki ─_ Agrego la castaña con expresión serena.

_─ Creí abiertamente que eras una bruja ─_

_─ Ara... ¿Que? ─_

_─ Siii, porque en aquel entonces no me explicaba como es que sabias todo eso de ante mano si eras una chiquilla como yo.─_

_─ Fu Evidentemente Natsuki se olvido de muchas cosas como que yo le llevo 2 años ─_ Al decir esto le pellizco una de sus mejillas como si se tratara de una niña.

_─ O...Oi ─_

_─ Pero dejando de lado, si recuerdas eso entonces recuerdas el motivo por el cual estoy aquí ─_

_─ Si lo recuerdo, bien supongo que de ahora en adelante te enseñare a bailar como querías ─_

_─ Ara, aparte de bailar hay otro motivo ─_

_─ ¿Cual? ─_

_─ Volví también para desposar a Natsuki ─_

_─ ¡EHHH! ─_ Poniéndose Roja.

_─ Aunque quizás debí esperar 2 años más ya que todavía eres menor de edad, aunque con el permiso de tu madre podríamos... ─_

_─ E...ESPERA, no... No puedes estar hablando enserio ─_

─_ Aunque principalmente lo hice porque temí que fuera tarde ─_ Dijo en un susurro.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Que dijiste? ─_

_─ Que si Natsuki me enseñara como lo prometió -_ Cambiando la cara.

─_ Pues ya que te tomaste tantas molestias pues claro, pero te pediré algo a cambio ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Y que podría ser? ─_

_─ Que dejes de llamarme Trainer, llámame solo por mi nombre ─_

_─ Eso eh estado haciendo...Natsuki Trainer-_

_─ Ask, este será un largo día _─ Suspiro.

En lo que Natsuki cerraba los ojos para poder aliviar un poco la tensión, la castaña la miraba mientras en su rostro se formaba una sincera y serena sonrisa.

* * *

Y este es el fin del tercer Capi.

Bien ahora si les robare algo de tiempo...

Lo unico que me gustaria agregar en esta ocacion es que, ya se que este capitulo es algo màs corto que los anteriores, pero principalmente porque esto es como una pequeña entrada para lo que se viene, estare subiendo la siguiente historia para el Miercoles o a màs tardar para el Viernes, ya que como explique desde el primero, yo subo un capitulo al fanfiction solo cuando termino de escribir otros...

Y...como ando inspirada y para los que se andan emocionando con el fick, solo puedo decirles que por cada capitulo que subo aqui, acabo de terminar dos capitulos y medio màs...mas o menos owo, pero tambien con decirles que estoy en el capitulo 9 y no voy ni a la mitad, les da a entender que tienen para rato con esta historia.

Ahora por ultimo, pido disculpas de ante mano si hubo algun error de ortografia, de gramatica, de dedo o de palabra raramente escrita XD.

Bien esa es toda la aclaracion por ahora, nos vemos en unos dias...Sayonara.

** Shana "Natsuki" Uchite**

_La Lobita de la llama Carmesi_**  
**


	4. Conocidas hasta en

Hellow, aki la lobita Carmesi con otro capitulo, bien no se si este sera màs largo pero eso si, hay partes comicas como es costumbre, bien como no quiero entretenerlos mucho en el comienzo, mejor todo lo que tenga que comunicar lo hare al final.

Asi que sin màs...aqui esta el cuarto Capi.

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Mai hime le pertenecen a Sunrise, y menos mal porque vi el manga original y me quede What DX, con respecto al ShizNat.

**

* * *

"Conocidas hasta en..."**

Día entre semana, día a la mañana, día de escuela para la morena. A Natsuki como a la mayoría no le entusiasmaba tanto ir a la escuela, por ahora solo lo hacia para graduarse y estar libre luego de eso y cuidaba su registro de asistencia para no tener problemas luego.

_─ Ya me voy a la escuela Jefa ─_ Gritaba Natsuki desde la entrada.

─ _Si vas en tu motocicleta procura no atropellar a nadie cuando la estaciones en la escuela ─_

_─ Mamà, ¿Cuando atropelle a alguien tratando de estacionar? ─_ Preguntaba indignada.

─_ Pues no se hija, quieres que te las diga en orden cronológico o en alfabético según a quien fue ─_

_─ OI, que no es verdad, mencióname a tres si estas tan segura ─_

_─ Hija, ¿Solo tres?, te podría mencionar como mínimo quince si quieres ─_

_─ OI, bueno ya no importa, si discuto llego tarde y me corren, nos vemos en el gimnasio ─_

Y así montando su Ducati, condujo rumbo a la escuela. Para contrariedad de su madre y alivio de los estudiantes, Natsuki no atropello a nadie cuando manejo por los terrenos de la escuela Fuuka.

─_ Que raro, podría jurar que algo se me esta olvidando ─_ Pensaba la morena mientras se dirigía hacia los salones.

Como de antemano Natsuki sabia que le tenían llamado de atención por andar por los terrenos de la escuela con su Ducati y si a ello le sumamos su comportamiento rebelde y algo violento en ocasiones, se podría decir que tendría si o si a alguien vigilando su llegada, pero no le tomo importancia debido a que todavía tenia esa sensación de que algo se le estaba olvidando. Pronto descubriría que seria eso, cuando llego al salón.

_─ ¿Eh?, Mai todavía no llego ¿Que habrá pasado?─_

En eso siente el vibrar de su teléfono, recibió un mensaje de texto, era de Mai y decía.

"**Natsuki Me estoy cansando de esperarte, ¿Donde estas?, no que me pasarías a buscar para ir a la escuela"**

_─ ¡KUSO! -_ Grito la morena levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a buscar su Ducati -_ Lo olvide ─_

Después de 15 minutos ambas chicas ya estaban en los terrenos de Fuuka, corriendo por llegar al salón ya que se les había echo tarde.

─_ Baka Baka, esto es culpa tulla, como se te pudo olvidar, ¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA, DESGRACIADA! ─_

─_ Ya Ya , Perdón Perdon, no lo quise hacer ─_

Ambas chicas llegaron al salón y obviamente su tardanza no paso desapercibida. A lo que el profesor les puso un llamado de atención.

─_ Alumna Tokiha, no es común que llegue tarde, pero de todas formas se quedara después de clases los 20 minutos que tardo en llegar ─_ Ordeno el profesor.

─_ Si Profesor ─_ Contesto la pelirroja agachando la cabeza y tomando asiento.

─_ En cuanto a usted alumna Kuga, se le advirtió sobre que pasaba si volvía a llegar tarde ─_

_─ Creí que se aplicaba a si seguía faltando ─_

_─ No intente pasarse de lista, no es lo mismo llegar tarde que faltar un día de clases, y como se la tenia advertida, no me deja otra que cumplir con la orden de mandarla al concejo estudiantil a hablar con la presidenta si eso volvía a ocurrir ─_

_─ ¿Tenemos presidenta estudiantil? ─ _Pregunto Natsuki en cierto tono burlón.

─ _Quizás la hubieras conocido antes si no fuera porque fue inteligente de su parte el procurar en llegar temprano, ahora deja de hacer papel de payaso y toma asiento ─_

_─ Esta bien, Esta bien, rallos que molestia ─_

Durante la clase Natsuki quería ignorar el echo de tener que ir a ver a la presidenta si no fuera porque Mai se lo recordaba cada rato, lanzándole bolitas de papel para molestar y notas quejándose sobre que no podía quedarse después de clases por su trabajo, junto con unos cuantos mensajes donde la misma Mai le escribía cosas como _"Baka Baka Baka Baka"_ o " _Mala amiga_" junto con una carita de enojo sacándole la lengua.

Al final de la clase, durante el receso Natsuki se disponía a irse, lo que más le llamo la atención es que la pelirroja después de mandarle el mensaje ofensivo número veinte, se dejo de molestar y empezó a reírse por lo bajo y hasta ese momento todavía estaba igual.

_─ Oi, ¿De que tanto te ríes?, pedaso de loca ─_

─ _El que se ríe solo es porque se ríe de su maldad, no es tanto en mi caso, si no por el echo de que se algo que tú no ─_

_─ A ver, A ver que es ese algo ─_

_─ Es referente de con quien vas a hablar, la famosa presidente estudiantil ─_

_─ Si es tan famosa ¿Porque no la conozco? ─_

_─ Pues como dijo el profe, por esa jugada inteligente de llegar temprano, aunque para los que te conocemos sabemos bien que es porque te pasas de despistada ─_

_─ Ah por eso...eh...¡OI! ─_

_─ La verdad es dura, quizás más que tu cabeza ─_

_─ Si no estuviera apurada te daría una buena patada con mi duro zapato, pero ya será para después ─_ Y se marcho del salón antes de que la amonestaran por pelear.

Mai solo se le quedo observando y suspirando irónicamente como sabiendo ya de ante mano lo que pasaría.

_─ Será mejor que prepare la cámara para una buena foto, porque quizás su cara venga con una buena morisqueta después de esa charla ─_

Una vez llegado al concejo, pidió permiso para entrar, una voz masculina le hablo.

_─ Adelante ─_

_─ Buenas, bien creo que no hace falta que explique porque estoy... ¿Eh? ─_

Natsuki se quedo algo atónita, si no le fallaba la memoria y sabía bien que no necesitaba anteojos a diferencia de su madre, podría jurar que los que estaban en el concejo eran los mismos novatos que habían empezado a ir al gimnasio de su familia apenas hace algunos días.

─_ Q… ¿¡Que!...un momento, ¿Es este enserio el concejo estudiantil? ─_ Dijo sacando la cabeza afuera y mirando la puerta a ver si no se había equivocado.

─_ Pero si es la trainer Kuga, quien diría encontrarnos en estas condiciones _─Agrego el moreno ante el comportamiento de Natsuki.

_─ Si emm, esto si es algo raro para mi al menos ─_ Respondió con una risita nerviosa.

_─ Pues una cosa es estar en un gimnasio y otra en terrenos de la escuela, y si estas aquí es porque viniste a hacer juntada ─ _Decía Haruka en su habitual tono.

_─ Juzgada Haruka-chan ─_ La corrigió Yukino que se encontraba sentada revisando unos papeles.

─ _Bien pero lamentablemente la presidenta no se encuentra ahora, por lo que yo como vicepresidente me ocupare de tu caso-_

_─ Oi, ni que fuera que estoy en un tribunal, solo estoy aquí por desobedecer una advertencia que me dieron, no mate a nadie ─_

_─ Pero aun así sin importar lo que hallas echo tu caso será tratado como el de cualquiera ─_ Esto lo dijo gritando prácticamente en el oído de Natsuki dejándola casi sorda.

_─ Ah etto, con respecto a lo que dijo Reito-san, la presidenta dijo que vendría para tratar lo de Kuga personalmente ─_

_─ ¿Como? ¿Bubuzuke vendrá a hacer su trabajo? ─_ Se sobresalto Haruka.

─_ Balla eso si que es novedoso, bien entonces, por favor espera a la presidenta Kuga-san ─_

En eso alguien habré la puerta justo cuando Natsuki estaba por decir algo.

─ _Bien pero espero que la "Presidenta" tenga en cuenta que el receso no dura mucho tiempo que digamos, así que si pasa la hora culpa mía no será ─_

─ _Ara, con que Natsuki es el tipo de persona que prefiere deshacerse de toda culpa posible así como así, culpando a otros ─_

A la morena le recorrió un ligero escalofríos por la espalda al escuchar esa voz, ése asentó y la tonada que usaba, esa voz que tan tiempo pudo escucharla pero definitivamente ya la tenia bien conocida en su mente como para que le causara un efecto así. Natsuki se volteo para verificar de quien era la voz y dio ligero brinco hacia atrás.

_─ AH...Tú…tú...tú...tú ─_ Tartamudeaba la morena al ver que se trataba de nada más ni meno que Shizuru.

─_ Yo...yo...yo...yo ¿Que? Trainer Nat-su-ki ─_ Evidentemente le dio gran placer lograr ese efecto en la ojiverde.

─_ Buenas Kaicho-san ─ _Saludo Reito desde su lugar.

_─ EH ¿Kaicho?, no me digas que... ¿Enserio ella...ella es...? ─_

_─ Ara, creo que bajo estas circunstancias debo presentarme -_ Hizo una pausa para tomar asiento en su escritorio - _Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru y soy la presidenta del concejo estudiantil_ ─

Natsuki solo la miro boquiabierta y totalmente choqueada, luego de unos segundos en silencio reacciona de una rara forma.

_─ Ok, bien luego de analizarlo creo que ya entiendo todo ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Y cual fue tu conclusión? ─_

_─ Que tantas bebidas energéticas pueden hacer mal, como fumarte una buena, ¡Rallos! debí hacerle caso a mi madre cuando me dijo que tantas bebidas energéticas podrían patearme el trasero ─_

_─ ¿Ara? _─ Respondió la castaña con una leve sonrisa que reemplazaba una carcajada.

─_ No intentes hacerte la graciosa Kuga, porque ni así que te salvaras ─_ Volvió Haruka con su comúnmente tono de voz.

_─ Oi, esta bien perdón, pero solo digo la verdad, esto es tan...inesperado-_

Shizuru al ver que Natsuki no salía de su sorpresa y que la presencia de los demás no ayudaba a calmarla un poco decidió intervenir de forma que todo quedara más o menos a su favor.

─ _Fu, bueno como esto no es algo que deba ser tratado por todo el concejo, porqué mejor no se toman un descanso y yo me ocupo de esto ─_

─ _Acaso estas mal de la cabeza bubuzuke ─_ Gritaba Haruka más todavía.

─ _Ara, para anda Suzuhiro-san, solo intento ser considerada con mis colegas, así que... -_ De la nada se levanta y empuja a todos los presentes hacia la puerta- _Vamos no se preocupen yo puedo con esto, así que vallan, descansen, coman tranquilos, tomen un buen café o mejor un té y luego regresen ─_

_─ Ah...bi...bien si tu lo dices bubuzuke ─_ Contestaba Haruka más confundida aun por la actitud de Shizuru.

_- Nos vemos-_ Y cierra la puerta del salón.

No hace falta aclarar que si Natsuki estaba choqueada ahora estaba Choqueada y confundida.

─ _Bien ahora si podemos estar más tranquilas ─_ Dijo la castaña sentándose nuevamente.

_─ ¿Eh?, etto...no era necesario hacer eso Kaicho ─_

_─ Ara, veo que Natsuki es fácil y rápido de educar, ya hasta me llamas Kaicho, pero te diré lo mismo que tu me dijiste a mi, no me llames Kaicho eso es solo para los desconocidos, Natsuki y yo ya nos conocemos así que llámame por mi nombre ─_

─_ Si usted lo dice Kaicho Shizuru _─ Agrego la morena con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

─ _Fu, y ahora Natsuki me devuelve la jugada, eso si que es algo cute en alguien como ella ─_

─ _OI, no soy cute ─ _Haciendo pucheros de enojo.

La castaña debía admitirlo aunque sonara algo sádico, disfrutaba hacerle esa clase de juegos a la morena en especial cuando ponía esas caras.

─ _Creo que empezare a hacer mi propio Ranking de mis expresiones favoritas en esta chica -_ Pensaba Shizuru - _Emm bien, mejor empezamos con la razón de tu visita_ ─ Ordeno la castaña tratando de olvidarse lo de las expresiones y concentrarse en sus obligaciones.

_─ Bien ─_

─_ Según veo aquí -_mirando en su Laptop -_ Kuga Natsuki, 16 años, y veamos conocida por...tener una considerable cantidad de faltas, no las suficientes para repetir el curso por ahora, pero si las suficientes como para tener una advertencia para evitar eso de repetir ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Tan detallado están mis registros? ─_

─ _Además de que esa advertencia la cual quebrantaste hoy, dice que no haz estado faltando pero haz estado llegando tarde en más de una ocasión, ¿Es eso verdad? ─_

─ _Eh pues si, pero lo de hoy no fue apropósito es perfectamente explicable ─_

_─ A ver en ese caso _- Dijo dejando a un lado su Laptop- _Te escucho ─_

─ _Bien veras...lo que pasó es que llegue temprano a la escuela como 10 minutos antes de la hora -_ hizo una pausa- _pero se me olvido que tenia que pasar a buscar a Mai y... ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Mai? ─_

─ _Si, Mai la pelirroja tarada con la gran delantera que me acompañaba ayer en las clases de baile y demás ─_

─ _Claro esa Mai -_ Esta vez Shizuru sonó algo molesta - _Fu, enserio tengo que hacer algo con esto de los... ¿Celos? ─_

─_ Pues como te decía, resulta que tenia que ir a buscarla pero se me olvido, entonces me envío mensaje preguntándome a donde diablos me había ido a parar que no la buscaba y entonces como alma que lleva el diablo salí por mi motocicleta a buscarla y pues así se me hicieron 15 minutos tarde jejeje ─_

_─ Fu así que es tulla esa motocicleta que siempre veo estacionada ─_

_─ Así es _─ Sonrío de forma orgullosa.

_─ Ya me parecía raro que cuando la vi estacionada afuera del gimnasio se me hiciera conocida ─_

_─ Aja, es mi bebé, mi medio de transporte nadie más que yo, se sube en ella, bueno ecepto mi madre y Mai, y algunas veces también Nao para cuando la tengo que llevar a su casa, pero esa no importa ahora ─_

Natsuki lo que no se daba cuenta era que con tan solo mencionar a quienes llevaba hacia sobresaltar una pequeña vena de disgusto a la castaña, pero esta lo disimulaba con una sonrisa.

_─ Ara, al parecer Natsuki es toda una mujeriega, llevando chicas en su motocicleta a quien sabe que lugares ─_

_─ OI, no es cierto, solo son unas amigas y simplemente las acerco a la escuela o a sus casas, nada más ─_ Alerta de Mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

_─ Bien si ese es tu testimonio, te creeré por ahora ─_

_─ Oi, ¿No se supone que estábamos hablando de la razón por la que me mandaron a hablar contigo? ─_

_─ Ara, es verdad, pero como no es algo que digamos que necesite un castigo creo que con lo que hablamos ya bastara ─_

_─ ¿Enserio? ─_

─ _Claro, solo procura no volver a llegar tarde ¿Esta bien?, ya que esta fue solo una advertencia, y no querrás meterte en algo más grande ¿O si? ─_

_─ Por supuesto que no, además no tengo tiempo para andar de castigada después de clases ─_

_─ Ara, puedo ver que Natsuki para ser tan rebelde, se vuelve como un cachorrito asustado cuando se trata de castigos ─_

_─ Oi, Eso no es verdad, pero enserio prefiero evitar los problemas ─_

_─ Bien, en ese caso, es todo por ahora, espero verla bajo otras circunstancias menos comprometedoras, Trainer Nat-su-ki ─_

_─ Oi, creí que había quedado en claro que nada de formalidades, pero ya que, gracias por lo que sea que allá pasado aquí ─_

_─ Fu, de nada ─_

_─ Oi, espero que no te moleste, pero que tal si para la próxima para evitarnos problemas y demás, simplemente no hago algo por ti, como llevarte a donde quieras en mí moto ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Acaso Natsuki intenta chantajearme? ─_

_─ No claro que no, solo intento ser considerada, así como tú lo hiciste sacando a todos del salón para que según tu, fueran a descansar ─_

_─ Fufu, esta bien te dejare ganar esta vez, pero no esperes que en un futuro te de algún trato especial ─_ Guiñándole el ojo.

La morena debía admitirlo cada vez que conversaba con esta chica, le era más difícil no ponerse incomoda.

─ _Oh dios, que es lo que tiene esta mujer que me tiene como una entupida, y eso no es que me guste mucho _- Pensaba la morena conservando el rubor de sus mejillas- _Bien supongo que no te quito más de tu tiempo ─_ Musito Natsuki poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta.

_─ Sabes que no ninguna molestia ─_

─ _Si creo que me lo dejaste en claro, pero igual, supongo que como la famosa Kaicho tiene cosas que hacer, papeles que ver, fans que saludar y todo eso ─_

─_ Fu, o Natsuki me ah estudiado bien o esta sacando conclusiones apresuradas ─_

─ _Solo digo lo que me parece, bien...entonces nos vemos más al rato, en el Gym, etto... ¿Iras hoy verdad? ─_ Esta vez sonó algo curiosa por conocer la respuesta.

_─ Ara, por supuesto si, si la trainer Natsuki esta ahí, ten por seguro que apareceré ─_

_─ Claro que estaré, ya que también trabajo ahí, bien entonces, nos vemos luego ─_

_─ Bye bye ─_

En lo que Shizuru la despedía con una sonrisa y veía a Natsuki irse, se dio vuelta hacia su escritorio, se sirvió algo de té y suspiro aprovechando que ahora estaba sola y que era escaso el tiempo antes de que los demás regresara, quiso de cierta forma sacarse un pequeño peso de su pecho, entonces para si empezó a hablar.

─_ A esta cachorrita le costo creer que yo era la Kaicho, pero creo que mi sorpresa fue mucho más cuando no podía creer que aquella niña, algo cerrada que conocí hace años sea ahora la imponente pero sexy Trainer del gimnasio _- Hizo otra pequeña pausa antes de terminar- _Fufu, tiene suerte Trainer, si yo fuera como mínimo dos veces más pervertida de lo que soy, créame que hubiera cerrado con llave la puerta y no la hubiera dejado salir hasta haber conseguido algo de usted, aunque por otro lado _- Ahora se dirigía con paso firme hacia la ventana- _Este pequeño juego que tenemos las dos, me parece más divertido y emocionante. ─_

Por su lado Natsuki que ya había llegado a su salón, sin que lo notara todavía conservaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, Mai que estaba terminando de almorzar la miro, y casi se atraganta con su comida por reírse de la cara de Natsuki y esta solo le respondió con un _" ¿¡De que carajos te ríes!"_

Otro nuevo día, y esta vez Natsuki llego con 20 minutos de sobra a la escuela, se dirigió junto con su Ducati al lugar donde siempre lo estacionaba, pero esta vez en ese lugar, no sabría decir si fue por casualidad pero Shizuru se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro bajo el árbol más próximo a su estacionamiento. Al verla Natsuki solo le dedico una sonrisa algo tonta.

_─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─_ Pregunta la morena.

_─ Pues si enserio quieres saber, vigilo que Natsuki cumpla con su palabra de no llegar tarde ─_

_─ Oi, no es necesario que me vigiles, cuando prometo algo lo cumplo ─_

_─ Me parece bien, bueno entonces me retiro, nos vemos luego Natsuki ─_

_─ Eh...si...nos vemos Shizuru ─_

Nuevamente la castaña logro shokear con su combinación de sonrisa y mirada seductora a la morena, Natsuki solo despertó de su trance cuando sintió su celular vibrar, le había llegado un mensaje de Mai.

**"¡NATSUKI POR UN DEMONIO GRANDICIMA DESPISTADA!"**

_─ Arg, Lo olvide de nuevo, Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy ─_ Gritaba agitada la morena mientras volvía a agarrar su moto e iba a buscar a Mai.

* * *

Fin del cuarto... y todavia quedan muuuchas mas por subir.

Bien solo tengo una curiosidad por resaltar y que note solo cuando lo corregia -3-

Si se fijan bien, en una parte de la conversacion Natsuki dice "Gym", haciendole referencia al titulo de este fick =3

Bien por ahora tardare un poquito màs en subir el siguiente ya que, tengo un bloqueo de imaginacion D:, y yo sigo la costumbre de no subir otro capi hasta que termine el otro, y pues ahi quede ._.

Pero al menos los capitulos siguientes cuando los revisaba para que se me prendiera el foco de la imaginaciòn, me di cuenta de que eran muy largos, asi que hay mucha historia para las siguientes subidas.

Y bueno no hablare màs porque se arruinaria las sorpresas, asi que nos estamos viendo en la siguiente subida...

Gracias por los comentarios y ...Sayonara

**Shana " Natsuki" Uchite**

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	5. La Musica y el Movimiento

Buenos Dias, tardes o noches depende cual sea la hora en la que esten leyendo esto.

Bien aqui esta el emm... Quinto capitulo (?), Wow como pasa el tiempo, pareciera tan solo ayer cuando acababa de subir el ...

dejando de lado ese tema, el capitulo de hoy es algo al que me gusta denominar "Song Chapter", ya que tengo mencion de algunas canciones y cantantes dicho sea de paso, y bueno como siempre no quiero distraerlos mucho al comienzo del capitulo, eso mejor lo dejo para el final del mismo, asi que disfruten el capi.

**Nota: **Los personajes de Mai-hime le pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"La música y el movimiento es la clave"**

Era ya de noche por la ciudad, y en una casa algo amplia por fuera ubicada en los suburbios se escuchaba una música algo subidita de tono, era nada más ni menos que la casa de las Kuga, y en la amplia sala el equipo de música estaba encendido, y dos chicas se encontraban ahí. Una de ellas se encontraba concentrada practicando la coreografía de la canción que se escuchaba, mientras por otro lado una pelirroja que silenciosamente tenia una cámara entre sus manos grabando el baile de su amiga.

_─ ¿No creen que lo hace bastante bien?_ - Preguntaba la pelirroja mirando la cámara- _Y ahora esta es la mejor parte el estribillo ─_ Apuntando hacia la morena que bailaba, mientras la música se escuchaba fuerte y claro.

…

_Don'__t call my name_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette more_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

…

La morena bailaba tal cual o incluso más movido que como era el original, hasta que casi terminando esa parte se equivoca en un par de pasos y maldice mientras baja la música.

_─ Rallos casi lo lograba, pero me lleva el chango, el perro, el gato y su prima ─_ Se quejaba la ojiverde.

En eso al mirara a Mai como se reía nota lo que tiene en las manos.

_─ Oi, ¿Desde cuando tienes esa cosa ahí? ─_

─_ Ah, pues fíjate que se me olvido ¿Porque? ─_ Sonrisa nerviosa.

_─ Dame la cámara Mai ─_

_─ NO, es mía ─_ Aforrándose a la cámara.

_─ Que me des la cámara ¡CARAMBA! ─ _Le gritaba mientras trataba de sacársela.

_─ Noo -_ Forcejeaba la chica - _Vamos Natsuki ¿Què tiene de malo grabarte?, bailas bastante bien como para no hacerlo _─ Excusaba mientras protegía la cámara contra su cuerpo.

_─ Pero estos son ensayos privados-_Dejando de forcejear- _De pura buena onda que te dejo que lo veas sin preocuparme porque los estés grabando ─_

─ _Ne, Natsuki vamos, en mi opinión, deberías entrar otra vez a otra competencia de baile o una de esas por el estilo ─_

_─ No lo creo, por ahora no tengo ganas de participar en uno, tengo ya bastante entre la escuela y el gimnasio, quizás para más adelante ─_

_─ En ese caso, creo saber de alguien que disfrutaría ver este video ─_ Musita Mai en forma burlona.

_─ Ah si, ¿Quien? ─_ Pregunto la morena mientras tomaba un poco de agua sabiendo ya de ante mano de lo que Mai era capaz.

_─ Pues a Kaicho-san, a quien más, de seguro le gustaría ver aunque sea en video, lo flexible que es su trainer ─_

No hace falta aclarar que Natsuki se sobresalto tanto que termino escupiendo el agua que había tomado.

_─ ¡Oi!, no me gusto esa broma tulla ─_

_─ ¿Y quien dijo que estaba bromeando? ─_

_─ Mai, que ni se te ocurra mostrarle a alguien ese video ─_

_─ ¿O si no que? ─_

_─ O me aseguro que te reduzcan la paga por lo que trabajas en el gimnasio ─_

Solo eso basto para que Mai pusiera una cara que un poco más y se asemejaba al famoso cuadro del grito.

─_ No, esta bien, Me porto bien ─_ Poniendo ojos de cachorro.

_─ Así me gusta ─_

_─ Pero Natsuki no lo entiendo, porque te molesta que se lo muestre aunque sea a ella, a primera vista se nota que se llevan bien, y eso que apenas se conocen ─_

_─ Y eso que teníamos ciertos roces cuando éramos niñas _─ Tomando haciendo cerca de la pelirroja

─ _Ahh es verdad, ya me habías contado que la conocías cuando de niña venia con su madre -_ Mirada Picara a Natsuki- _Esto esta empezando a transformarse en una bella historia de amor ─_

_─ Ba...BAKA, pero que locuras dices ─_

_─ Entonces ¿Què es lo que enserio piensas de Kaicho-san?, por que al parecer en tu charla con ella ayer en la escuela paso algo ─_

─_ ¿Eh?, ¿Y tu como lo sabes?, un momento… ¿Ya sabias de ante mano que ella era la Kaicho y no me dijiste nada? ─_ Mirada furiosa.

_─ Cálmate Natsuki, en ese orden te responderé así, porque ayer cuando regresaste tenias una expresión medio rarita además de estar rojita, y segundo, por supuesto que sabia que ella era la Kaicho, por eso quería ver como reaccionabas ─_

_─ Arg, desgraciada ─_

_─ Pero ya enserio Nat, llevamos casi media vida yendo a Fuuka y tu nunca la notaste, ni siquiera por ser la famosa Kaicho ─_

_─ Es que no soy de fijarme en esas cosas, ya que no me interesan_ ─ Respondía Frotándose la nuca.

─ _Pero no puedes ignorar el echo de que ella te gusta _─ Mirada cómplice.

─ _Espero que ese **"te gusta"** haga referencia a como persona ─_ Poniendo su mirada asesina.

_─ Claro que si, Natsuki mal pensada _─ Cruzando los dedos tras ella.

─ _Pues desde que la conozco, primero me pareció una niña cualquiera con algo perturbador en los ojos, pero no en el mal sentido, y luego imagínate mi sorpresa cuando nos volvimos a ver pero ahora más creciditas, había cambiado lo admito, ahora era más bonita y su hablar combinado con su acento, debo admitir que es algo que me gusta, no se porque pero así es, creo que...- _En eso Natsuki observa como parpadea una luz roja en la cámara-_ Un momento...¿¡ESTA GRABANDO! ─_

_─ Mou, Y quien dijo que la apague? ─_

En eso hubo un momento de silencio en lo Natsuki mantenía el ceño fruncido y Mai una sonrisa.

_─ Mai ─_

_─ ¿Si Nat? ─_

_─ Dame esa cámara ahora, tendrá una bonita cita con el martillo ─_

_─ Noooo ─_ Protegiendo la cámara otra vez contra su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente ya vemos a una un poco menos alterada Natsuki en el gimnasio balbuceando para calmar los nervios.

_─ Esa condenada Mai, al final me chantajeo para que no destrozara su maldita cámara, pero ya vera ─_

En lo que todavía descarga su enojo alguien se le acerca.

─_ Pero pobre de ella si alguien llega a ver ese video, que se de por muerta ─_ Frotándose el puño.

_─ Ara, no sabia que a Natsuki le gustaba echar mal de ojo a las personas ─_

_─ ¡Shizuru!... Oi claro que no, solo estoy descargando tensión solo eso ─_

_─ Si la trainer lo dice, y bien dígame ¿Algo especial para la clase de hoy? ─_

_─ Si te refieres a la de baile, iba a enseñar otra pieza de tango pero un poco más difícil, para que vayan acostumbrándose al movimiento ─_

_─ Me parece bien, kannina Trainer ¿Puedo pedirle algo? ─_

_─ ¿Qué cosa? ─_

_─ Vera, es que a pesar de los pocos días que tengo viniendo, me duele mucho el cuerpo ─_

_─ Eso es normal, ya luego te acostumbraras y no sentirás dolor ─_

_─ Bueno estaba pensando que quizás ya que usted es experta en lo que refiere al cuerpo, ¿Podría darme un masaje? ─_

_─ Bueno no soy experta, se algo pero...espera... ¿Que? ─_

_─ Por favor Trainer Natsuki un masaje en los hombros al menos, pliiis ─_ Poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

_─ Ahh...bueno...esta bien, vamos a sentarnos y date la vuelta ─_

_─ Fu, Gracias Natsuki ─_ Sonrisa de triunfo.

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en una pila de colchonetas que estaba cerca, Shizuru le dio la espalda a Natsuki y guiándola, la morena comenzó a darle firmes pero relajantes masajes en los hombros.

_─ A ver ¿Te duele ahí también? ─_

_─ Si, un poco mas abajo ─_ Cerrando los ojos.

_─ ¿Que tal ahí? ─_

_─ Natsuki tiene manos tan suaves, si que sabes como tratar a una dama ─_

_─ Oi, no digas eso, alguien puede escuchar y malinterpretarlo ─_

Mientras le daba los masajes y le decía que bajara un poco más, Shizuru daba ligeros suspiros, hasta que prácticamente Natsuki estaba masajeando la parte baja de su espalda, solo faltaba que Shizuru le dijera _" Mas abajo_" un par de veces más para tocar su trasero. En cuanto alguien las interrumpe.

_─ Hey, así es como empieza todo, como un simple masaje y luego vamos subiendo el tono del ambiente a algo más apto para mayores ─_ Decía Mai con burla mirando la escena y haciendo que Natsuki mezclara su enojo con su vergüenza.

_─ ¡Cierra la boca tú...y deja de hacer esa clase de comentarios! ─_ Gritaba Natsuki prácticamente haciendo saltar del susto a Mai.

_─ Vamos no te hagas, lo estabas disfrutando, hasta tus manos estaban yendo a un lugar que no debían ─_

_─ Eso no es verdad, ¡SOLO LE DABA MASAJES DONDE ELLA ME DECIA! ─_

─ _Esta bien no grites, no es necesario que todo el mundo aquí se entere de tu vida sexualmente privada ─ _Dijo la pelirroja con mirada de picardía.

_─ Desgraciada... ─_ Apunto de levantarse y "Educar" a Mai.

_─ Ah... creo que Nao me esta llamando...Adiós ─_

─ _Vuelve aquí, ¡Cobarde!_- Agitando el puño en señal de enojo.

_─ Ara, trainer no debería enojarse por cosas tan insignificantes, o le saldrán arrugas ─_

─_ Uff tiene razón-_ Calmándose un poco- _¡PERO ES QUE ESA MALDITA ME DESESPERA AVECES!-_ Volviéndose a enojar.

Para sorpresa de Natsuki, Shizuru la agarra de los hombros y la atrae a ella, uniendo sus frentes, Natsuki rápidamente calmo su enojo cambiándola por una pena total.

─ _Ya, Ya tranquila, Nat-su-ki _─ La tranquilizaba mientras cerraba los ojos como queriendo transmitirle algo de paz a la morena.

_─ Shi...zuru ─_ Natsuki siguió este gesto y cerro los ojos igualmente.

En unos segundos su enojo se fue, y realmente podía sentir una calma interna, era curioso para la morena sentir ese cambio tan repentino.

_─ No sentía una calma así, desde hace mucho tiempo _─ Pensaba la morena.

_─ ¿Ya esta? ─_

_─ Mjm ─_ Asintió Natsuki aun con los ojos cerrados.

_─ Natsuki con esa cara parece una niña ─_

_─ Oi -_ Respondió esta aun con la calma en su tono de voz - _Gracias Shizuru ─_

_─ Un favor se devuelve con otro -_ La morena levanto la mirada hacia los ojos carmín de esta - _Tu me aliviaste el dolor y yo te alivie la tensión ─_

_─ Es verdad ─_

Después de eso se quedaron largo rato, en esa posición, Shizuru con el rostro de Natsuki entre sus manos, y sus frentes unidas. Natsuki fue quien reacciono tomando en cuenta que más de uno debe estar mirándolas y de paso recordando la clase.

_─ Etto...la…la clase, vamos ya va a empezar ─_ Separándose de la castaña.

─ _Ara, si...tienes razón _─ Le contesto con cierto tono de desanimo.

Con los pensamientos confusos, Natsuki llamo la atención de sus alumnas y espero a que estas se juntaran, mientras no podía evitar seguir viendo a Shizuru y pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, pero ese no era el momento para esas cosas, así que simplemente se centro en su trabajo.

_─ Bien chicas, hoy les enseñare esta pieza llamada... -_ Echándole una ligera mirada a la castaña- _"Ole Guapa" aquí extenderemos un poco más la rutina así que prepárense ─_

Luego de una al parecer larga clase, ya era la hora de cerrar del lugar, todos, incluyendo a la castaña y su grupo ya se habían ido hacia rato, Natsuki se encontraba recostada sobre las colchonetas con un paño sobre los ojos, aparentemente descansando de la rutina del día.

_─ Mou, ¿Natsuki ya te cansaste? ─_ Preguntaba Mai que tenía una botella de agua en mano lista para echársela encima a la morena.

─ _Es que hoy fue un día algo cansador -_ Suspirando y poniéndose de pie- _Pero todavía me falta ensayar algunas cosas ─_

_─ Vamos Natsuki ya hiciste mucho por hoy, te mereces un buen descanso, ven las chicas ya se van, charlemos un poco antes de que se vallan ─ _Insistía la pelirroja.

_─ Esta bien, además necesito estar sola para ensayar, y esta vez no quiero ni ver tu cámara cerca ─_

_─ Tienes suerte no la traje ─_

Eran casi las 11:30 A.m, cuando en la lujosa residencia Fujino, Shizuru buscaba incesantemente algo entre sus pertenencias.

_─ Ara, ¿Donde abre dejado ese libro?-_buscando en su mochila por décima vez - _Un momento... ─_

En ese momento Shizuru recordó que había llevado el libro al gimnasio cuando recién lo había sacado de la biblioteca.

─_ Rallos _-mirando la hora- _Oh por favor que todavía allá alguien y no este cerrado del todo ─_

Shizuru tomo las llaves del auto de su madre y condujo en dirección al Gimnasio. Mientras en el gimnasio después de unos minutos todo el grupo ya se alejaba del lugar, quedando solo Mai y Natsuki.

─ _Natsuki ¿Que harás ahora? _─ Preguntaba Mai terminando de juntar sus cosas.

─ _Esperare a que Mamà termine lo que sea que hace en su estudio para irnos las dos, mientras ensayare un poco más la coreografía, esta vez me tiene que salir ─_

─ _Esta bien, por mi lado ya me iré, de seguro Takumi y Mikoto me deben estar esperando para cenar ─_

_─ ¿No quieres que te acerque? ─_

_─ No este bien, por hoy Natsuki se porto muy bien y trabajo mucho como para que le ande pidiendo favores, así que nos vemos ─_

_─ Bueno, Nos vemos ─_

Ambas amigas se despidieron, Mai salio del lugar y para su sorpresa, vio en la entrada estacionarse un auto y a la misma Shizuru salir de este.

_─ Mai-san, Buenas noches ─_ Saludo esta educadamente.

_─ Ah, Kaicho-san Buenas ─_

_─ Por favor, dime ¿Todavía hay alguien adentro?, es que me olvide un libro que es muy importante ─_

_─ Tiene suerte Kaicho, Natsuki y Saeko todavía están, aunque solo Natsuki esta en el gimnasio sola esperando a su madre, pasa a buscarlo ─_

_─ Fu menos mal, gracias Mai-san ─_

_─ De nada, nos vemos luego Kaicho ah y…_ - dándole una mirada cómplice y guiñándole el ojo- _Buenas noches._

Shizuru comprendió esa indirecta, al darse cuenta que le había dicho que estaba Natsuki en el gimnasio y sola, aunque su madre podría estar cerca, pero aun así estaba sola. A medida que entraba al lugar podía escuchar una música, entonces ahí fue donde la vio, Natsuki estaba en la zona donde dan clases, bailando sensualmente este tema.

…

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

_At this point I gotta choose_

_Nothing to loose_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette more_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

_Ale-Ale-jandro_

…

Natsuki bailaba tan concentradamente, que solo al momento en que la música se ponía lenta, ella miro al amplio espejo del gimnasio y noto a alguien detrás de ella, los primeros segundos no le presto atención, pero al volver a mirar reacciono.

─_ SHIZURU-_ Tropieza y cae de la impresión -_ ¿Qu...qu...que...haces aquí? ─_ Nuevamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

_─ Kannina, no quería interrumpirte ─_ Se acerca a ella queriendo ayudarla a levantarse.

─_ No, no me interrumpiste, es que...rallos que haces aquí a estas horas ─_

_─ Ara, es que se me olvido un libro que traje con migo hoy, no lo note hasta hace un rato buscándolos en mi casa ─_

_─ Ya veo ─_

─ _Ara, ahí esta _-Mirando el libro tirado en un rincón- _Por cierto Natsuki, me dejaste impresionada, no tenia idea de que bailabas tan bien esta clase de temas, ¿No haz considerado trabajar haciendo el baile del caño? ─ _Aprovecho para hacer una broma.

_─ ¡Shizuru!...esto no es la gran cosa, es solo una coreo que llevaba un tiempo ensayando ─_

_─ ¿Algún motivo en especial para eso? ─_

_─ No realmente, es solo que cuando me gusta mucho una música entonces hasta la coreografía practico ─_

_─ Ara, no tenía idea de que Natsuki fuera fanática de Lady Gaga ─_

_─ Bromeas, cuando se trata de coreografías con mucho movimiento, Gaga es la ley ─_ Contestaba la morena haciendo pose cool.

_─ Fu, cada vez Natsuki me sorprende más ─_

_─ ¿Y que hay de ti?, ¿Te gusta alguien? ─_

_─ ¿Además de Natsuki? ─_

_─ Oi ─_ Volviendo a las mejillas sonrojadas.

_─ Pues si tengo que elegir a alguien en particular considérame fanática de Shakira ─_

_─ ¿Shakira?, sinceramente no me esperaba algo así de ti _─ Arqueando una ceja.

─_ Ikesu, prácticamente Shakira fue de la que aprendí a cantar en ingles, y la primera de la que aprendí toda una coreografía entera ─_

_─ ¿Y esa seria? ─_

─_ El "waka waka" por supuesto ─_ Juntando las manos con las palmas abiertas.

_─ Ok, ahora si me dejaste confundida ─_

─ _Natsuki Ikesu, ¿Porque dice esas cosas de mi? ─_ Haciendo pucheros.

─ _No, no me lo tomes a mal, pero alguien como tu así de elegante, esperaba que te gustara la opera, o una de esas músicas finas ─_

─ _Ara, Trainer Natsuki me acaba de alagar, que felicidad ─_ Haciendo papel de niña penosa.

_─ Oi, tampoco es para tanto ─_

_─ Y ¿Cual es tu tema favorito de Lady Gaga?-_

_─ Ah pues es "Just Dance" la coreografía de esa canción es simple pero es una de mis favoritas, ¿Y la tulla? ─_

_─ Pues mi canción favorita desde pequeña siempre ah sido " Ojos así"─_

_─ Eh, y ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Si Natsuki se porta bien, algún día se lo diré ─_

_─ ¿No seria más fácil si busco la letra? ─_

_─ No es lo mismo, es diferente entre leer la letra de la canción y que la persona lo interprete ─_ Le respondía con una amplia sonrisa.

_─ Oi, esta bien ganaste esta vez ─_

Después de dicho esto ultimo, ambas rieron por unos segundo y luego solo quedaron observándose, Natsuki como queriendo descifrar algo viendo a la castaña y Shizuru la miraba con un cierto brillo en los ojos.

─ _Etto...ya que estamos aquí - _Interrumpió la morena el juego de miradas- _y recordando la promesa… _- Le dedicaba mirada cómplice a Shizuru a lo que esta solo sonrío - _¿Hay alguna pieza de baile en especial que te gustaría aprender? ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki me enseñara fuera de clases, creo que eso se denomina favoritismo ─_

_─ Favoritismo mis calzones, vamos dime algún estilo y veo si te la puedo enseñar ─_

_─ Pues ya que la trainer insiste, hay un baile en particular que siempre me llamo la atención, El Vals ─_

_─ Wow, al final elegiste uno que va con tu estilo elegante ─_

_─ Si Natsuki sigue halagándome así, llegare a pensar que en realidad me esta coqueteando ─_

_─ Ya déjate de esas bromas Shizuru, ven que te enseño el Vals ─_ Le contesta mientras pone la música.

Shizuru dejando su libro a un lado, se puso en medio de la pista esperando a Natsuki.

_─ Discúlpame, el único y curioso Vals que tenemos es para bodas, se llama " Un mundo ideal" ─_ Extendiéndole la mano

_─ Fu, tranquila ese estará bien _─ Respondió mientras agarraba su mano extendida.

_─ Bien, porque creo que el más adecuado para tu edad seria justamente el estilo para una boda ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Que será lo que trainer me abra querido decir? ─_

_─ Es porque ya estas prácticamente en edad de contraer matrimonio, así que creo que seria el más indicado para cuando ese día llegue ─_

_─ Pues por ahora no hay nadie en mi vida con el que quiera planear una boda ─_

_─ De todas formas nunca esta mal practicar, bien pon tus brazos al rededor de mi cuello ─_

_─ ¿Así? ─_ Colocando sus brazos casi abrazándola.

_─ Muy bien, ahora en este baile el hombre, o tu pareja, es la que te dirige, tu solo ponte algo manza y déjate llevar, y recuerda el truco del un, dos, tres para los pies ─_

_─ Entendido ─_

_─ Bien aquí vamos, uno, dos, tres ─_

Natsuki puso sus manos en la cintura de Shizuru, y comenzó a desplazarse y guiando en el baile a la castaña. Shizuru para hacerlo más real unió su frente con la de Natsuki, Natsuki no se opuso en ningún momento, en toda la música Shizuru se dejaba manejar y controlaba sus pasos tal y como se lo había dicho Natsuki hasta que prácticamente le salieron naturales, en un momento determinado Natsuki se separo de ella, delicadamente la dio vuelta y hizo como que la abrazaba por la espalda para entrelazar sus manos, pegando mucho más su cuerpo, Shizuru ya mostraba un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, y una tierna sonrisa mientras giraba la cabeza por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la mirada de la ojiverde .Así siguieron en lo que duraba la pieza, casi al final donde se supone debían separarse, ellas no lo hicieron, se mantuvieron en la misma posición, tambaleándose levemente. Shizuru volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro a la morena.

_─ Natsuki ─_ Soltó esta mientras la miraba.

_─ Ah Shizuru etto... ─_ Natsuki no tenia palabras para ese momento, solo quería seguir sintiendo lo que sea que le provocaba esa cercanía.

_─ Natsuki yo quiero... ─_ Susurraba mientras se acerca lentamente hacia el rostro de ella.

Antes de que Shizuru pudiera continuar con su acercamiento, llega Saeko a interrumpirlas.

_─ Natsuki hija, ya podemos irnos ─_

Al escuchar la voz de la mujer, ambas se separaron al instante, para la morena seria realmente incomodo que su propia madre la encontrara en un trato tan cercano con Shizuru.

_─ ¿Estaban ocupadas? ─_ Pregunta Saeko como si nada.

_─ Oi, claro que no, so...solo le mostraba, un paso de baile jejeje ─ _Balbucea como respuesta su hija.

_─ Buenas noches, señorita Saeko ─_ Saludo atentamente Shizuru.

─ _Buenas noches, jovencita Fujino, ¿Viniste por algo en especial o solo para fastidiar un poco a la terca de mi hija? ─_ Esto con tono de broma.

_─ ¡MAMÀ! _─ Grito la aludida ante la broma.

_─ Ara, para nada, solo vine a buscar algo que se me olvido aquí, aunque dicho sea de paso, vine a fastidiar un poco a su hija ─_

_─ ¡SHIZURU! ─_

Natsuki si que estaba atrapada, y no sabia que era peor, si las persistentes bromas de su madre, o las raras y vergonzosas bromas de la castaña, después de un rato ya ni se molesto en ponerse a la defensiva, ya no tenia ganas de nada. Saeko y Shizuru conversaron por escasos minutos, en los que la mayor parte del tiempo Saeko le hacia preguntas a la castaña sobre su vida y la de su madre después de tanto tiempo, hasta que por fin Saeko termino de apagar las luces del lugar y cerraba la puerta de entrada del local.

─_ Oi, Shizuru es tarde, ¿No quieres que te acerque a tu casa? ─_ Se ofreció Natsuki

─ _Ara, que atenta es mi trainer, pero no hace falta vine en el auto de mi madre y_..._Fu me matara si no regreso pronto, no le gusta que salga tan tarde y con el auto_ ─ Lo decía con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

─ _Ah, bien entonces, nos vemos luego...en la escuela...aquí...o donde sea ─_ Mostrando algo de nerviosismo.

─_ Si, claro, nos vemos Natsuki ─_ Se despidió esta con algo de desanimo en su mirada, y subiendo al auto.

Natsuki no dejo de ver el auto mientras se alejaba, solo reacciono hasta que su madre le toco el hombro y se paro junto a ella.

─_ Shizuru es una buena chica -_ Le dijo separándose un poco- _Deberías invitarla a una cita alguna vez ─ _Termino de decir.

─ _Si... –_ Con la mirada perdida pero luego prestando atención a lo que dijo su madre-_Espera... ¿QUE DIJISTE?- _Se sobresalto su hija.

_─ Dije que deberías invitarla a salir con tus amigas o algo así alguna vez ¿Porque? ─_ Pregunta esta confundida ante la reacción de Natsuki.

_─ Ahh...No... Es que me pareció que dijiste otra cosa jejeje ─_ Excusándose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

─_ Te golpeaste la cabeza Natsuki o simplemente estas algo deshidratada, si ese es el caso, mejor yo conduzco ─_

_─ Ah no eso si que no, mi Ducati solo la conduzco yo ─_ Le dijo con fastidio en su voz.

_─ Ya, esta bien no te enojes, pero Natsuki al menos intenta que no nos pongan multa ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Cuando me pusieron una multa? ─_

_─ Pues... ─_ Pensando en que contestar.

_─ Ya silencio, no importa eso ahora, vamos ─_

_─ Si, Dhuran debe estar esperándonos, en especial por la comida ─_

─ _Oi, Mamà sabes que ese perro será medio chico pero no es normal, no me sorprendería si ya haya comido y hasta lavado los platos ─_

─ _Tienes razón menos en eso de lavar los platos, es un perro hija, los perros no hacen eso ─_

Natsuki ya no le siguió a la conversación ya que parecía ya algo absurdo estar ahí, madre e hija en pleno estacionamiento, conversando sobre las capacidades del perro de la casa.

* * *

Y.. The End del capi =3

Corrijanme si me equivoco pero...este al parecer es el primer capitulos donde hay por lo menos un 70% de ShizNat y casi fulminando en un beso, digo casi porque digamos la verdad es muy pronto para eso (-3-) y falta todavia un poquito màs para que empiezen las escenas serias y con ShizNat al 100% asi que mientras, sufran...sufran esperando (e.e)...Ok no (._.) es broma, es todo segun como va la imaginacion y la escritura.

Otra cosa que me gustaria resaltar es que, sip, le di a Natsuki mi gusto por la musica de Lady Gaga (X3) y a Shizuru mi gusto por la de Shakira (o.o),es que las caciones de ambas estan geniales y tambien por..emm...porque... ¡estan geniales! (D:), en especial "Bad Romance", "Poker face" y la que se menciona en este capitulo y claro no olvidemos el "Waka Waka"(=3) imaginence a Shizuru bailando el "Waka Waka" seria tan (O.O) y (*-*) o para los que realmente nos gusta y amamos obsesivamente a Shiz tanto tambien como para cambiarnos el nombre a Natsuki Kuga o Kruger, segun a cual Shizuru prefieren, seria un (*¬*), y bueno solo por si tienen curiosidad, Natsuki al interpretar la coreografia de " Alejandro" estaba imaginandola bailando la coreografia original mezclado o fusionado como quieran verlo, con el que se ve en el video de " Jaz Meakin" donde bailan su propia vercion de esta musica y muchas otras, no se ustedes pero a mi ese video me gusto mucho y de ahi salio la idea de Natsuki bailando "Alejandro".

- Y lo de la cancion "Un mundo ideal" originalmente esa es de la pelicula "Aladin" y pues, escuche que la ponian en un casamiento para el momento en que los novios bailan, entonces pense " Que tal si..." y ahi salio esta ultima parte =).

Como ultimo,actualmente ya hasta el final imagine y las escenas donde esta la famosa declaracion y todo el rollo, pero siempre me digo a mi misma, "Concentrate, apenas vas en X capitulo" y bueno no hay mucho que decir solo que...uno de los siguientes capi es realmente largo, cuando lo veia asi a ojo rapido me dije a mi misma, " Oh My God D:, estaba inspirada XD"

Y bueno hasta aqui dejo mis comentarios, opiniones y blablabla, el capitulo 6 va a estar para el Viernes màs o menos, asi que hasta el viernes.

ah y por cierto gracias por los comentarios, como habre mencionado antes, los comentarios si que le levantan el animo a un escritor...digo Escritora e_ si, hasta la proxima subida...Sayonara.

Shana "Natsuki" Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	6. La jefa suprema

Buenas publico

Bien, es de madrugada, estoy desvelada, y que me caigo de donde estoy sentada por el sueño que tengo pero no me ire a dormir sin subir el nuevo capi.

La unica **advertencia** para este capi es que, este capitulo tiene aumentado su toque imaginativo tanto que se casi seria un WHAT XD y si lo leen enseguida se daran cuenta de porque lo digo eso y que, de antemano me disculpo si hay algun error en especial en la separacion de los dialogos, tuve que re subir el capitulo porque se borraron las (─) de los dialogos ._.

Ahora si no les kito mucho tiempo al comienzo asi que nos vemos al pie de la pagina.

**Nota:** Los personajes de Mai hime no me pertenecen y blablabla...

**

* * *

**

**"La jefa suprema por 5 días"**

Día jueves, pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, Natsuki venia cambiada de su casa, junto con Mai al gimnasio.

─ _Natsuki ven un momento, necesito hablar con tigo_ ─ La llamaba Saeko desde su lugar.

─ _Ah, ¿Ahora que?_ ─

─ _No debe ser nada grave, no hiciste nada malo, o al menos eso nos has echo creer _─ Contestaba la pelirroja.

─ _Baka, ve con las demás iré a ver que tanto quiere_ - Término de decir con resignación y yendo a hablar con su madre - _Bien, ¿Qué sucede?_ ─

─ _Natsuki-chan ¡Son buenas noticias, esto es fabuloso, deberías estar feliz! ¿Porque no estas feliz?_ ─ Decía Midori mientras tenia agarrada a la morena y la agitaba violentamente.

─ _Midori, ¿Será acaso porque acaba de llegar y Saeko todavía no le dijo ni "A"?_ Le contestaba Youko mientras evitaba que Midori siguiera sacudiendo de esa forma a Natsuki.

─ _Ah cierto jeje, perdón_ ─ Soltándola.

─ _Bien emm...quería hablar de algo importante contigo hija _

─ _Ya, si eso se entendió, ¿Pero de que trata todo esto?_ ─ Contesto mientras se acomodaba su ahora desordenado cabello.

─ _Veras, la cosa es que va a ver un digámosle Congreso, donde se reúnen instructores_ _profesionales_ ─ Comenzó a explicar su madre.

─ _Aja, y ¿Qué con eso?_

─ _¡Nos invitaron a ir Natsuki-chan, nos consideran profesionales reconocidos! _─ Gritaba Midori a punto de sacudir de nuevo a Natsuki.

─ _Alto ahí-_ Youko agarra a Midori y la amarra con una cuerda que valla uno a saber de donde salio- _Listo continua Saeko _

─ _Bien ese es el tema, las chicas y yo estamos emocionadas, debido a que es la primera vez que vamos a uno _

─ _Oi, Mamà no le veo lo diferente a otros certámenes o clases que hayas dado en otros lugares _

─ _Este es diferente porque se reunirán todos los profesionales de Japón, y también uno que otro extranjero, la cuestión es que es algo importante, además de que también se dictaran clases para renovar conocimientos y esas cosas _

─ _Y ya de ante mano me estas dejando en claro que quieres que me haga cargo del gimnasio, pues tu ve tranquila Mamà, no es la primera vez que me dejas a cargo por uno o dos días _ Respondió la morena sin darle mucha importancia.

─ Es que ahí esta el tema Natsuki, las chicas y yo nos iremos por 5 días, por eso quiero saber si te sientes capaz de manejarlo por tantos días ─

─ _Uff, pues 5 días, entonces tendría que faltar a la escuela, y sabes como están esas advertencias_ ─ Poniendo cara de** "Me voy a salir con la mía"**

─ _Yo misma antes de irme me encargare de esto, pero lo que más me importa es saber si puedes hacerlo hija _ Esta vez la tomo de los hombros mostrando su preocupación.

Natsuki lo pensó bastante en tan corto tiempo, lo máximo que ah tenido que encargarse del negocio familiar fue de un día y medio, pero ahora serian 5 días completos, le tenia preocupada ese detalle pero por otro lado sabia que si le decía que no a su madre, esta cancelaría su viaje, y ese no era una opción muy favorable desde el punto de vista de Natsuki, su madre iba a reunirse con profesionales de todas partes, y además había sido reconocida como una famosa figura en el mundo del deporte, esa era una oportunidad única, y realmente quería mucho a su madre como para arruinarle su viaje solo por una inseguridad.

─ _Tu tranquila Mamà_- Respondió finalmente- _Yo me encargare de todo, recuerda que_ _tu me enseñaste bien a manejar este negocio, además no estaré sola tengo a mis amigas que me ayudaran, así que ve a ese viaje, convención o lo que sea _─ Terminaba de decir esta con una voz de lo más comprensiva.

─ _Si quizás tengas razón, pero ¿Estas totalmente segura?_ ─ Volvió a repetir con preocupación en su voz.

─ _Ya Mamà, ya no soy una niña, tu misma, sola, me criaste desde que Papà murió, y ahora que ya estoy grandecita te puedo devolver el favor de los sacrificios que hiciste por mi siempre, anda ve, te lo mereces_ ─ Le contestaba Natsuki con una sonrisa sincera.

Saeko se conmovió por las palabras de su hija, que la abrazo fuertemente mientras por sus mejillas rondaban algunas lagrimas.

─ _Natsuki_- Se separo de ella unos centímetros- _Ñiiiia por eso te quiero tanto _─ Le dijo mientras la despeinaba con una mano como si de un muñeco se tratara.

─ _¡Oi Mamà!, no mezcles comedia con drama_ ─ Ordenaba la morena mientras trataba de librarse.

─ _Bien-_ Soltándola- _Ya que llegamos a un acuerdo; el congreso será en Osaka, y para_ _llegar bien y a tiempo pensábamos partir esta misma noche_ ─

─ _Esta bien, Oi, pero al menos tráeme algo bonito de ese viaje, y si es Mayonesa mejor _

─ _Ok, como de por si Natsuki se esta portando bien, le traeré algo bonito de mi viaje _ Le contesta Saeko mientras revolvía cariñosamente los cabellos de su hija.

─ _Oi mamà, párale ya_ ─ Musita esta ya algo cansada de que todos conspiren para alborotar su cabello.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Shizuru y el resto de sus amigos llegaron al gimnasio, Natsuki al verla cruzar la puerta, recordó lo que paso anoche y sus mejillas se encendieron violentamente, en cuando la castaña le devolvió la mirada acompañado de una sonrisa, Natsuki solo se dio vuelta, y así se mantuvo el resto de la jornada, no le resulto tan difícil, ya que su madre decidió dar las clases de ese día y de paso informar sobre su ausencia.

Como Saeko iba a dar la clase del día, Natsuki aviso a las chicas que podían tomarse el día libre, por lo que mientras su madre daba clases Natsuki pasaba el rato con Midori, Youko y Mai.

Al final de la clase, las alumnas de ese turno se iban retirando y entraban las del otro turno, entre tanto movimiento en ese momento, Natsuki no noto cuando cierta personita se le estaba acercando.

─ _Natsuki ¿Podemos hablar un momento?_ Pidió la castaña invitándola a ir a afuera con la mirada.

─ _Shizuru...cla...claro_ - Siguiéndola hacia afuera - _¿Pasa algo?_ ─

─ _Yo solo...es que escuche a tu madre decir que te ocuparías por unos días del gimnasio, eso quiere decir que no te veré en la escuela por unos días_ ─ Le respondió con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

─ _Oi, tampoco es para tanto, será solo Viernes, Lunes y Marte, tomando en cuenta que dos de esos cinco días cae en fin de seman_a─

─ _Aun así, voy a extrañar ver la carita cute de mi trainer ─_ Haciendo puchero.

─ _¡Que no soy cute!-_ Gruño molesta- _De todos modos no es como que no nos vallamos_ _a ver, vienes aquí a la tarde y me ves como siempre _─

─ _Aun así, es distinto ver a Natsuki con el uniforme de la escuela y con la ropa de entrenar _ ─ Planteo Shizuru haciendo caras al imaginar a Natsuki con los dos tipos de ropa.

─ _Eeehh...bien...si tu lo dices, ¿Y ahora que?, hay todavía una clase más antes de la de baile _─

─ _Ara, ¿Natsuki podría darme otro masaje?, el del otro día realmente me relajo_ ─

─ _¿No puede ser en otro momento? _─

─ _Por faaaa_ ─ Poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

─ _Bien, pero vamos adentro, se sentiría raro si te doy un masaje aquí afuera, ya que nunca falta el mal pensado _─

─ _Ara, entonces Natsuki debe entrar en esa clasificación ya que al sugerírmelo ella misma esta pensando en algo así _─

─ _Pero eso es distinto _─ Contesto esta nerviosa ante la observación de su acompañante.

─ _Fu, ahora que lo pienso, para no extrañar a Natsuki esos días que no vendrá a la escuela, ¿Natsuki me podría dar algo para que la recuerde?_─

─ _¿Eh?, Shizuru por favor, ya te lo dije, no es que no nos vallamos a ver nunca mas, por dios _─

─ _Pero igual _ ─ Haciendo pucheros nuevamente.

─ _Ok ok, pero no tengo nada para darte ahora, en todo caso en mi casa podría tener algo _─

─ _Ara, ¿Es esa una invitación a la mansión Kuga?_ ─

─ _¿Mansión?, espera ¿Que?, No, solo te estoy diciendo que en mi casa puede que tenga algo _ ─ Se defiende la morena ante las insinuaciones de la castaña.

─ _Entonces vamos a buscar ese algo, ya que tenemos tiempo libre_ ─

─ _Etto...no lo se, ¿Mostrarte mi casa? _ ─ Sudando frío ante la situación.

─ _Ara, Natsuki ni que fuera que una vez que me digas donde es tu casa, yo valla a violarte o algo así, aunque si me lo pides yo podría..._─

─ _¡Para Para! no hace falta que hagas una broma así, esta bien, pero te lo advierto es que mi casa, más bien mi cuarto esta algo desordenado y pues..._ ─ Titubeaba la morena su explicación.

─ _Fu, a menos que halla dado a entender algo más, solo sugería a Natsuki ir a conocer su casa, pero si de paso quiere enseñarme su cuarto tampoco estaría mal _ ─ Respondió regalándole otra sonrisa.

─ _Shizuru_ ─ Poniéndose tensa.

─ _Así de paso podría ver, que tipo de gustos tiene Natsuki respecto a las sabanas y estilo de cuarto _─

─ _OI _─ Respondió esta ahora más roja, aunque sin saber si eso fue una broma o hablaba bastante enserio.

Como no había forma de que Shizuru cambiara de opinión sobre ir, Natsuki se rindió y la llevo en su motocicleta a conocer su casa. Durante el camino la castaña se sostenía a la cintura de la morena, pero no solo por seguridad, si no también porque quería sentirla cerca, así que en un momento del camino, se recostó también contra su espalda, Natsuki no paso desapercibido este gesto, pero de una forma u otra no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

─ _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_ ─ Se preguntaba a si misma al sentir a Shizuru tan cerca.

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia Kuga, una casa que a primera vista se podría decir que por dentro era amplia, el aspecto externo daba buena impresión pero sin llamar la atención como algunas casa alrededor , no, si algo tenían los Kuga es que las cosas que tenían las hacían ver bien pero sin querer presumir.

─ _Ara, Natsuki vive en una casa muy bonita si me permites decirlo _ ─ La halaga con una sonrisa.

─ _Gracias, esta casa tiene el estilo decorativo de mi madre, normalito pero bonito, ven entremos_─

Una vez adentro, se veía casi como un apartamento de lujo, la mayoría de las paredes estaban pintadas en blanco, en la sala, un juego de living que se veía que estaba bien cuidado, y lo que nunca podría faltar en una sala, una TV grande, y abajo de esta, había un reproductor de DVD, y la infaltable consola de videojuegos de la morena.

─ _Sugoi, a los Kuga parece gustarle los lujos_ ─ Observo la castaña.

─ _Nada que ver, es solo unas cosillas que se fueron comprando de a poco, pero no te dejes engañar por el aspecto de la casa, no somos millonarios ni nada por el estilo _─

─ _Ara, creo que eso es algo que me gusta de Natsuki, puede tener fama por su trabajo pero eso no se le sube a la cabeza, gracias a Dios por eso_ ─ Colocando una mano en donde estaba su corazón.

─ _Oi_ ─ Respondía esta con otro sonrojo.

Ante de que Natsuki pudiera contestarle algo más a Shizuru se escucharon uno ladridos desde el piso de arriba, y justo en ese instante por las escaleras venia corriendo un cachorro de mediano tamaño similar a un lobo.

─ _Dhuran, cuidado bobo si bajas corriendo la escaleras te vas a matar_ ─ Decía mientras acariciaba al cachorro.

─ _Fu, que lindo cachorro ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?_ ─ Pregunto Shizuru empezando a acariciar el lomo al cachorro y viendo que este se tiraba al suelo moviendo la pata.

─ _Tiene 6 meses, pero no te dejes engañar, será todavía un cachorro, pero este perro es algo raro _─

─ _Ara, bueno no eh visto mucho perros como este por la cuidad _─

─ _No me refiero a eso, es que solo digamos que…_ -Tratando de medir sus palabras- _Hace algo que otro perros no hacen _─

─ _¿Eh? y ¿Ese algo que seria? _─ Pregunto la castaña volteando a ver a su compañera.

─ _Ah bueno..._─

En eso el cachorro al ver que Natsuki estaba algo nerviosa si contestar o no, aprovecho y como por arte de magia, saco de quien sabe donde, un cartelito, y sosteniéndolo con el hocico, se lo muestra a las chicas.

─_" Esta chica, ¿Es una potencial amiga tulla o debería considerarla como potencialmente algo más intimo para ti?"_─

─ _¡Dhuran!_ ─ Grito la morena avergonzada.

─ _¿Ara?, con que a esto te referías con algo que otros perros no hacen _─

─ _A si es, como los perros no hablan este cuando quiere decir algo, saca esos malditos carteles_- Calmándose un poco- _Eso si que es raro, este perro no habla, pero sabe leer y_ _escribir, no se como o donde aprendió pero así es._─ Dijo mirando al cachorro con mirada asesina mientras aun sostenía el cartelito.

─ _Ara, pero aun así eso no le quita lo tiernito, aunque Natsuki no se queda atrás, ella todavía sigue siendo muy cute _─

─ _¡Que no soy cute!_ ─

En eso el cachorro cambia de cartel a otro que dice.

─_" ¿Natsuki es cute?"_─

─ _¡__YA DHURAN!_ ─ La regaña su dueña ahora mas molesta pero calmándose al instante_.- Bueno, Shizuru estuve pensándolo en el camino, y ya se que podría darte _

─ _¿Un anillo de compromiso?_─

─ _Exacto...espera...NO, es algo distinto ven, esta en mi cuarto _─

─ _A la orden jefe_ ─ Respondió levantando la mano como un soldado.

Natsuki condujo a Shizuru a su cuarto ubicado en el segundo piso, la puerta estaba abierta, consecuencia de que Dhuran se encontraban ahí momentos antes de bajar. Efectivamente como Natsuki le había advertido a la castaña, su cuarto estaba algo desordenado pero no era nada para armar escándalo, había unas cuantas ropas tiradas, libros y videojuegos junto con latas de refrescos sobre el escritorio, y la cama estaba tan cual desarreglada como la dejo la ojiverde al levantarse a la mañana.

─ _Ara, Natsuki es una chica algo desordenada, pero lo dejaremos pasar tomando en cuenta sus responsabilidades _─

─ _Es que... enserio que entre semana no tengo tiempo y cuando estoy libre no tengo ganas _ ─ Se excusa jugando con sus dedos.

─ _Esta bien, como dije eso tiene su razón _─ Le contesta con una sonrisa que hipnotizaría a cualquiera.

─ _Ah...etto...tu...tu regalo, recuerdo o como quieras llamarlo, creo que estaba por acá_ ─ Balbuceaba mientras se dirigía a revisar unos cajones.

En lo que Natsuki estaba con su búsqueda, Shizuru inspeccionaba con la vista un poco más la habitación de su trainer, en su escritorio había unas revistas de deportes y motos, y lo que le molesto un poco de este ultimo es que al darle una pequeña ojeada a la revista había algunas fotos algo llamativas de chicas hot sobre las motos.

─ _Ara, enserio espero que ella al momento de comprar esta revista no supiera que había esa clase de fotos _─ Pensaba con el ceño algo fruncido pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Dejando la revista a un lado, frente al escritorio había una pizarra con fotos, en algunas podía distinguir a Natsuki de niña junto a su madre, otra junto a un hombre, que pensó que debía ser su padre debido a que en la foto Natsuki estaba aun más pequeña que cuando la conoció y el hombre la cargaba en brazos, en otras ya se veía a Natsuki evolucionando con los años, otra que se nota era más actual y estaba junto a Saeko, y otras donde estaba con sus amigas, pero en mayoría estaba con Mai, lo que avivo un poco más los celos de la castaña, y un poco mas abajo fotos de Natsuki sola, una haciendo estiramiento en la escuela, otras donde esta sobre su moto y la que más llamo la atención de la castaña era una donde se veía a Natsuki con el traje de baño de la escuela y al lado otra foto donde se encontraba en la playa con una bikini, solo basto esa foto para que Shizuru pusiera a trabajar su imaginación.

─ _Ara ara, pero que buen cuerpo, y que linda bikini, me pregunto ¿Como le quedara un traje de conejita playboy o un traje de Maid?_─ Pensaba Shizuru mientras se auto controlaba antes de que le sangrara la nariz.

─ ¡Lo encontré! ─ Grito Natsuki.

Shizuru al escuchar su voz, salio de sus pensamiento, para ver que Natsuki sostenía algo en su mano.

─ _¿Ara?, me desilusiona ver que no es un anillo, pero mientras sea algo de Natsuki será igual o más valioso aun_ ─ Al decir esto coloco nuevamente su mano en el corazón.

─ _Oi, ¿Segura que no te tomaste algo raro?, Bien eso no importa ahora_ -Mirándola de frente-_Shizuru te quiero dar esto _─

Natsuki le enseño a Shizuru un brazalete algo ancho en la forma, de metal, que tenia colgándole en el medio un pequeño dije con la forma de una huellita de perro.

─ _Se que no es la gran cosa, pero me parece que seria lo más adecuado _─

─ _Natsuki es muy lindo, hasta tiene una huellita de perrito_ ─ Respondió mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos.

─ _Es también una forma de pedirte perdón_ ─ Agrego la morena hablando un poco bajo.

─ _¿Ara?_─

─ _Si veras, cuando hicimos esa promesa, no fui sincera, yo realmente creí que cuando dejaras de venir con tu madre como me lo contaste, ya nunca más nos veríamos, realmente dude en la autenticidad de esa promesa, pero me demostraste que enserio las promesas se hacen para cumplirlas, por eso perdón...por no cumplir debidamente con mi parte_ ─ Natsuki había dicho estas palabras con un tono de arrepentimiento, porque en el fondo sentía que ella enserio no había cumplido con esa promesa.

─ _Natsuki... No pasa nada, aun así no creo que no hallas cumplido, no mas fíjate, ahora si estoy aprendiendo a bailar es gracias a ti _ ─ Regalándole una sonrisa.

Shizuru realmente se había conmovido con la sinceridad y la preocupación de la morena, tanto que sintió como su corazón literalmente le golpeaba el pecho, pero de emoción, tanto que se sentía que en cualquier momento alguna lagrima desafiaba por aparecer en sus ojos carmín.

─ _Te digo algo-_ Haciendo una ligera pausa- _Este brazalete, fue la primera_ _compre, cuando mi madre me dio mi primer pago cuando empecé a trabajar en el gimnasio, a pesar de que le dije que en ese entonces no sentía necesario el dinero, ella me insistió como parte de mi desarrollo personal o algo así...el punto es que este brazalete se ve en buen estado pero es bastante viejo _─

─ _Si tiene un valor sentimental de esa magnitud, no puedo aceptarlo _─

─ _No, insisto...Vamos enserio te lo quiero dar_ ─ Dijo con tono decidido.

─ _Ookini…Natsuki_ ─ Le respondió la castaña al ver que no la iba a poder convencer.

La morena solo se quedo observándola, mientras ella sostenía el brazalete entre sus mano, luego Shizuru levanto la mirada para verla y se quedaron así por un buen rato, nuevamente Shizuru se acerco lentamente hacia Natsuki y esta solo se quedaba ahí, paralizada y esperando lo que fuera que iba a venir; pero antes que pudiera acercarse más se escucha a Dhuran dando pequeños ladridos tratando de llamar la atención de su dueña.

─ _"¿Se van a besar...cierto?"_ ─ Decía el cartelito que sostenía en la boca.

─ _¡DHURAN!_ ─ Grito Natsuki avergonzada.

Pero para evitar volver a caer en ese momento incomodo miro el reloj, solo para darse cuenta que ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se habían ido.

─ _Debemos volver ya, debes ir a tus clases de baile_ ─ Agrego Natsuki para evitar cualquier situación comprometedora.

─ _¿Ara?, si...es verdad...entonces vámonos Trainer _ ─ Musito la castaña con una sonrisa algo fingida pero tan bien actuada que la morena no lo noto.

Una vez en el gimnasio.

─ _Natsuki, Shizuru, ¿Donde estaban?_ ─ Pregunto Youko a las mencionadas viéndolas llegar al lugar.

─ _Fuimos a dar un paseo _ ─ Respondió la morena ante la pregunta.

─ _¿No será que en camino de su "Paseo" hicieron una parada en algún lugar?, digo, por el cabello alborotado de ambas _─ Indicaba Midori que las veía con mirada Picara aunque sabia que ese cabello era efecto del viento en la motocicleta.

─ _¡CLARO QUE NO!_ ─ Respondió violentamente Natsuki.

─ _Natsuki solamente me llevo a conocer su casa _ Agrego Shizuru.

─ _Si eso –_ Comprendiendo lo que dijo la castaña - _¡Shizuru!_ ─

─ _Natsuki, que rápida eres, no llevan mucho de estar saliendo y ya le mostraste tu casa, de seguro también le enseñaste tu juego de sabanas_ ─Dándole ligeros codazos.

─ _¡URUSAI, CLARO QUE NO Y DEJA DE ESTAR DICIENDO ESAS COSAS_!─ Esta vez Natsuki si estaba enojada y apenada.

Después de eso Midori siguió atacando con bromas a la morena y esta se defendía de la manera más razonable posible, claro que Shizuru no ayudaba mucho ya que ella también le seguía el juego a Midori, en definitiva fue una larga jornada para Natsuki.

Luego de cerrar el gimnasio, en la entrada de casa de las Kuga, Saeko y las chicas estaban subiendo al taxi que las llevaría a la parada del bus para su viaje, Natsuki se estaba despidiendo de su madre y acompañándola se encontraba Mai. Natsuki ya se termino de despedir de Midori y Youko y ahora le daba un abrazo de despedida a su madre.

─ _Te lo encargo todo hija, llámame si tienes algún inconveniente _─ Le decía Saeko sin romper el abrazo.

─ _Si, pero deja de preocuparte, ve y disfrútalo _─

─ _Lo are, y por favor…-_ Haciendo una corta pausa dramática- _Procura no quemar la_ _casa cuando intentes cocinar _─

─ _Urusai_ ─ Le respondió esta mostrando una vena de enojo en su frente.

Luego de esa singular despedida, madre e hija se separan, entonces Mai se acerca a Natsuki y la abraza.

─ _Te extrañare amiga, recuerda pórtate bien, nos veremos pronto_ ─ Dijo esta sin romper el abrazo y dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda.

─ _¿De que rallos hablas?, si yo no iré a ningún lado _─

─ _Ya se, es solo para agregarle más drama a la escena_ ─ Respondió esta aun abrazándola.

─ _Mai...Ya suéltame, Pero que plaga eres _ ─ Contesta esta apartando a la pelirroja.

Luego de esa singular despedida, el taxi se alejo, llevando a las mujeres a la parada del bus.

Al día siguiente, ya al horario de mañana, Natsuki se encontraba terminando de abrir el gimnasio, mientras se preparaba algo de café, con la cafetera que había en la oficina de su madre en el otro cuarto. Las clases de la mañana eran tranquilas, las primeras horas venían, pequeños grupos de muchachos y hasta hombres adultos, y también mujeres para la parte de complementos, luego había clases de Pilates con mujeres mayores, y seguida de esa estaba las clases para mujeres embarazadas, para Natsuki eso solo era una mañana normal y algo aburrida.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, la morena se maldijo por no haber preparado aunque sea unos bocadillos de mayonesa.

─ _Rallos, tengo hambre, quizás si llamo a algún lugar que mande a domicilio, no, no tengo ganas de comer comida chatarra ahora, cielos...tengo hambre y estoy aburrida _─ Balbuceaba Natsuki mientras se recostaba en la pila de colchonetas del lugar.

Entre su lamento, escucha que entra alguien al gimnasio, y se levanta para ver quien es y para su sorpresa era Mai, que venia vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y trae una caja de almuerzo en una mano.

─ _Servicio a domicilio_ - Dijo esta con una sonrisa al ver la mirada confundida de su amiga - _Veras como se que no sabes cocinar muy bien que digamos y que supuse que no_ _traerías nada para comer, te prepare esto, y me di una escapada de la escuela para traértelo_ ─ Le contestaba mientras le daba la caja.

─ _OH, GRACIAS MAI, GRACIAS, GRACIAS_ ─ Le decía esta abrazándola bruscamente.

─ _Arg, de nada, pero por favor intenta no partirme la espalda_ ─ Decía esta tratando de soltarse un poco.

─ _Ah, lo siento, pero gracias, si no sonara raro, diría que te amo Mai_ ─ Declaro Natsuki abriendo la caja de almuerzo.

─ _Tomare eso como un halago, bien me voy yendo antes de que el descanso acabe, vendremos ahora a la tarde a ayudarte Nat, hasta entonces _─ Y se fue del lugar.

─ _Si, adiós_ ─ Se despedía mientras tenia un bocado de comida en la boca.

Las horas siguieron pasando, por el momento el gimnasio estaba vacío y Natsuki como no tenia una televisión ahí, se puso a practicar las coreografías con sus músicas de Lady Gaga, principalmente como calentamiento porque la primera clase de la tardecita, era un grupo de niñas a las que les enseñaba danza, a pesar de que se aburría un poco ahí, trato de pensar en positivo, primero que nada tomando en cuenta de que era viernes, y los sábados se suele abrir el lugar a partir de las diez de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche y luego otra cosa posita era que los domingos no habrían, así que de paso tomando en cuenta que su madre no estaba podría aprovechar para hacer lo que quisiera.

En lo que esto pasaba, por otro lado en Fuuka, se encontraba la Kaicho terminando su trabajo del día y divagando sobre sus planes del resto del mismo.

─ _Fu que mala suerte que tengo, justo hoy mi madre quiere que la acompañe a su reunión, eso significa que no podré ver a mi Natsuki, pero por otro lado si termina antes que el gimnasio cierre, puedo ir para allá a verla y quizás convencerla para que salgamos a algún lugar, fu fu, Si eso are mientras tanto_ - Shizuru empezó a jugar con el brazalete que le dio Natsuki, que se lo había puesto en su muñeca derecha- _Contare los minutos hasta volver a ver a mi trainer _─

Y así fue como prácticamente paso el día hasta las clases de las horas en la que casi cae la noche, la clase de los adultos. Para la primera clase, vio que llego el grupo del concejo estudiantil, pero sin Shizuru, cuando se acerco para saludarlos, sentía la necesidad de preguntar por la Kaicho, pero descarto eso cuando pensó que quizás llegaría algo tarde o algo por el estilo, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba cuando ya estaba a punto de comenzar las clases de baile, y la castaña no aparecía, incluso estuvo a punto de mandarle mensaje pero se maldijo cuando recordó que dejo su teléfono en la oficina cargando batería.

─ _La próxima en vez de poner la música de mi teléfono, debo recordar que tengo el equipo de música en donde incluso suena más fuerte _ ─ Pensaba mientras se sentía derrotada ante la situación.

La ultima clase finalizo, y eran casi hora de cerrar, simplemente estaba esperando a que la gente terminara de hacer sus ejercicio y se empezaran a retirar, mientras Natsuki se puso a conversar con sus amigas, y a ponerse al día con respecto lo que sea que allá pasado en la escuela, hasta que ya el gimnasio quedo vacío y las chicas ya tenían que irse para sus respectivos hogares y dormitorios.

─ _Natsuki ¿Mañana también quieres que te traiga el almuerzo?_ ─ Preguntaba Mai antes de retirarse.

─ _Si puedes hacerlo estaría perfecto Mai _─

─ _Oye, y ¿Ahora que comerás?, porque no me vallas a decir que nada_ ─ Le reclama la pelirroja.

─ _No, estaba pensando pedir algo por teléfono, la jornada de hoy de me abrió el apetito _─

─ _Jajaja bien, pero no te vallas a pasar, ¿Ok?, nos vemos mañana Nat _─

─ _Nos vemos Mai _─

Natsuki ahora se encontraba sola, y se puso a ordenar unas cosas del lugar, para luego ir a ordenar algunas cosas en la oficina de su madre, eran casi comienzos de mes, entonces hoy fue día de paga de la cuota del gimnasio, por lo que el dinero, Natsuki debía ponerlo en la caja de seguridad del local antes de cerrar todo. La morena se disponía a cerrar la puerta de entrada, para poder ir tranquilamente a la oficina, cuando ve que alguien baja de un taxi, era Shizuru, sin dudarlo salio a recibirla.

─ _Espero que no vengas a las clases, porque creo que llegas un poco tarde _ Le decía en broma.

─ _Ara, ¿tan tarde ya es?_ ─ Siguiéndole la corriente a la morena.

─ _¿Que haces por aquí a estas horas?_ ─ Prosiguió olvidando el juego.

─ _Kannina por no venir hoy, es que tuve un compromiso de ultimo momento_ ─ Explicaba mientras juntaba las manos con las palmas abiertas.

─ _No pasa nada Shizuru _─

─ _Pero tan pronto como termine, quise venir a ver a mi trainer, y a ver si quería salir un rato _─

─ _¿Salir, a donde?_ ─ Pregunto esta ingenuamente.

─ _A cualquier lado, podía ser a un restaurante, a comer un helado, al parque quizás, lo que sea para relajar a mi trainer que debe estar cansada por los trabajos del día, por favor _─ Le suplicaba la castaña con ojos de cachorro al cual Natsuki no opuso mucha resistencia.

─ _Esta bien…pero primero vamos a mi casa, no estaría bien salir vestida así _─ Señalando su ropas del gimnasio algo sudadas.

─ _Ara, como tu quieras Natsuki _─

─ _Bien, déjame terminar de cerrar el lugar y vamos _─

─ _Tomate tu tiempo Nat-Su-ki _ ─ Mirada sexi.

Shizuru sabia perfectamente que esta era una de las miradas que tenia atrapada e hinoptizada a Natsuki por lo que solo en los momento adecuados usaba esa mirada solo con ella; y efectivamente Natsuki quedo anonadada con esa mirada, que incluso choco con la puerta mientras entraba para cerrar todo. Ahora solo le faltaba meter el dinero en la caja y encender la alarma del lugar, Natsuki aun estaba con la mirada de Shizuru en su mente, estaba distraída a tal punto que guardo el dinero pero al salir y apagar las luces olvido encender la alarma.

─ _Bien, ahora si, vamos en mi moto _─

─ _Como usted ordene Trainer _─

Y así ambas, se subieron en la motocicleta, y se fueron a lo que fácilmente podría ser una cita, sin ni siquiera notar que algo o alguien estaba observando desde lejos los movimientos de la morena.

* * *

Y fin de capi 6

De seguro notaron porque dije lo de el contenido imaginativo casi llendo al (WHAT?)

Eso tambien incluye que a partir de aqui incorporamos a un personaje màs, asi es, al famoso Dhuran, pero vercion cachorro de carne y hueso.

Y creo que no tengo nada màs que agregar o aclarar a menos que alguien lo pida...

Muy bien ahora si me marcho, y recuerden, Comentar sobre el capi pero sobre todas las cosas, no olviden criticar, fomentar, dialogar, discutir, ver, comer, fumarce e Inyectarce ShizNat.

Eso es todo hasta la proxima subida...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana " **Natsuki**" Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi._


	7. Un gran Favor

Konichiwa...

Aca la entrega del capitulo 7, mi intinerario de siempre, todas las blablabla y demas que tenga que decir lo dire al pie del capitulo, asi que disfruten y nos vemos al final.

**Nota:** Mai hime y sus personajes le pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"Un gran favor"**

Cada vez iba cayendo más la noche, y ambas chicas, luego de haber comido en un humilde puesto de Ramen, ahora se encontraban caminando por el parque.

_─ Uff, ahora si creo que estoy llena ─_ Frotándose el estomago.

_─ Fu, Natsuki vio que tenía razón cuando dije que debía estar cansada, además de hambrienta ─_

─_ Bueno, si...lo admito ─_

─_ Natsuki... ¿No crees que estando así parecemos una de esas parejas? ─_ Soltó de la nada la castaña.

_─ Ah...Pues...si...digo quizás... quiero decir, No ─_ Tartamudea Natsuki.

En eso Shizuru agarra a Natsuki del brazo lo que provoca que esta se ruborice más todavía.

─ _Ahora si, nos vemos realmente como una pareja Fu ─ _Aferrándose más a su brazo.

_─ Shi...Shizuru, por favor ─_ Intentando apartarla.

Aunque Natsuki se lo pidió entre quejas, Shizuru se reuso a soltar el brazo de la morena; Natsuki dejo de insistir después de un rato y solo continuaron caminando.

─_ Shizuru ya es algo tarde, ¿No tendrás problemas si llegas a estas horas? ─_

_─ La verdad es que puede ser, pero estoy muy cómoda así con Natsuki como para que eso me importe ahora ─_

_─ Shizuru, vamos te llevare a tu casa, no quiero que tengas problemas ─_ Insistió Natsuki.

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, quiere terminar nuestra cita así nada más ─_ Comenzando con los pucheros.

_─ Oi, ¿Quien dijo que era una cita? ─_ Defendiéndose ante esa "broma"

_─ Pues salimos las dos solas y ahora estamos en un parque donde normalmente se reúnen los enamorados ─_ Le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

_─ Eso no tiene nada que...espera...Tienes razón... ¡AHH, SIN DARME CUENTA ESTABAMOS EN UNA CITA! ─_ Grito la morena mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

_─ Ves que tengo razón, así que si Natsuki ya quiere llevarme a mi casa seria lindo que hiciéramos las cosas aquí, ya que si intenta aunque sea darme un beso de mejilla en la puerta de mi casa, puede que tenga problemas con mi padre ─_ Agrega la castaña poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón.

_─ E...EH... ¿Como dices que tendré que cosa con tu padre? ─_ Natsuki sentía que se le helaba la sangre al imaginar la escena del posible escándalo que armaría el padre de su compañera bajo esas circunstancias.

_─ Es por eso que... ─_

Sin previo aviso, Shizuru llevo a Natsuki hacia una parte algo oscura del lugar, donde estaban los autos estacionados en la calle.

_─ Shi...Shizuru... ¿Qué...? ─_

Sin haberlo visto venir, Shizuru iba acorralando a Natsuki, esperando que se topara con algún obstáculo para tenerla a su merced, Natsuki solo retrocedía cada vez más hasta que un auto que se encontraba estacionado se le interpuso en el camino, entonces eso era todo; tenia un auto bloqueándole el camino y a Shizuru enfrente de ella, acercando su rostro cada vez más al suyo.

_─ Natsuki...yo quiero... ─_ Dijo acortando cada vez más la distancia.

Natsuki cerro los ojos ante el momento, y sin darse cuenta retrocedió un poco más hasta que se su cuerpo hizo contacto con el frío metal del auto y esto hizo que la alarma del vehiculo se activara, ambas se llevaron un buen susto; Natsuki al escuchar la alarma recordó que había olvidado encender la del gimnasio.

_─ Rallos -_ Dijo para si- _Shizuru tenemos que irnos rápido ─_

_─ Ara, pero Natsuki no robamos nada, no creo que nos arresten ─_

_─ No, no es eso, es que me olvide de encender la alarma del gimnasio, por eso necesito volver ─ _Dijo alterada.

_─ Fu...esta bien ─_ Respondió algo desanimada.

Y así ambas fueron a donde Natsuki había dejado estacionada su Ducati. Durante todo el camino Natsuki iba un poco más rápido y se pedía mentalmente que nada hubiera pasado, y no estaría tranquila hasta comprobarlo. Una vez llegado ahí, todo parecía en orden, al menos desde afuera.

─ _Uff, me regreso el alma al cuerpo, parece que nada ah pasado-_ Dijo Nat relajando su cuerpo que se encontraba tenso de la preocupación.-_ Bien será mejor ir a activar esa alarma ─_

La morena saco la llave del lugar, abrió la puerta y divisando el mando de control de la alarma se acerco a encenderlo, por su lado Shizuru estaba parada en la puerta, el lugar estaba oscuro, ecepto por la luces de afuera y una luz que venia del fondo del lugar.

_─ Natsuki ─_

_─ ¿Que pasa? ─_ Pregunta esta, sin apartar su mirada del aparato.

_─ Dejaste una luz prendida ahí ─_ Señalando la luz.

_─ ¿Eh?, no puede ser yo estoy segura que apague todas las luces antes de cerrar ─_

Natsuki volvió a sentir la presión encima, rogando porque no fuera nada, encendió las luces del lugar y fue hacia la habitación iluminada, era la oficina de su madre. Cuando llego a la puerta, la morena se paralizo, la sangre se le congelo por completa, y a paso lento se fue adentrando ya que sus ojos no podían creer que lo que estaba viendo.

_─ Natsuki... ¿Que paso?, Natsuki ─_ La llamaba su acompañante sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Shizuru solo vio como la morena con paso inseguro entraba a aquella habitación, preocupada se fue para ver que era lo que había perturbado a la ojiverde. Shizuru entro a la oficina y vio a Natsuki parada ante una pequeña caja fuerte que estaba ubicada casi en el suelo de la oficina contra la pared, la caja estaba abierta y arriba en el techo había algo como un agujero, del tamaño de una persona e incluso había escombros en el piso, aunque Natsuki no quería creerlo, esa era la realidad le habían robado.

─_ ¿Natsuki? ─_ Volvió a repetir la castaña al ver que Natsuki desde que entro seguía con el rostro pálido casi como muerta.

_─ No puedo creerlo-_ Dijo finalmente esta apoyándose en el escritorio de la oficina- _Se nota que nos tenían vigilados...las...las paredes son puro concreto... Debieron pasar noches en lo que hacían un túnel para entrar y...dejaron la ultima parte para al fin entrar...pero ¿Porque hoy?... ¿Porque justo hoy?...Yo...yo me quiero morir _─ Soltó la morena dejándose caer en el escritorio.

_─ No Natsuki...son solo cosas que pasan, no es culpa tulla ─_ Trato de consolarla.

_─ No Shizuru... ¡ES TODO CULPA MIA!...fue mi culpa por no fijarme bien si estaban merodeando, fue mi culpa por no encender la maldito alarma...quizás si lo hubiera echo como es debido, entonces al menos no...Pero...pero... ¡Aah! , ¿¡CON QUE CARA LE DIRE A MI MADRE QUE NOS ROBARON! ─_ Grito Natsuki alterada, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

La castaña veía que con palabras no iba a lograr nada, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver a Natsuki así de mal, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Natsuki quedo sorprendida con este gesto, aunque se dio cuenta que hacia eso porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostró debilidad y estaba llorando, quiso apartarse pero esta no se lo permitió, después de unos segundos ya no se resistió y se dejo llevar por ese abrazo calido, y reconfortante, Natsuki a estas alturas todavía no entendía que era lo que tenia Shizuru que con un abrazo o una mirada, lograba ese efecto en ella, pero la verdad es que estaba agradecida de que así fuera.

_─ Bueno...lo que paso, paso- Dijo que resignación- Shizuru ¿Me podrías ayudar con algo? ─_

_─ Lo que tu quieras ─_

_─ Ayúdame a mover todas las cosas afuera de la habitación, ya aquí no queda nada de efectivo para robar, pero podría venir por algo más, así que mejor es asegurarse ─_

_─ Si, como tu digas ─_

A lo siguiente, Natsuki primero se aseguro de tapar el agujero del techo con una bolsa de plástico negro, y luego con la ayuda de Shizuru puso todas las cosas que había ahí, algunos papeles, cajas y fotos, sobre el escritorio y lo llevaron fuera de la habitación; luego Natsuki cerro la puerta de la oficina con llave y valiéndose de nuevo con la ayuda de Shizuru colocaron el escritorio contra la puerta junto con otras cosas para bloquearla, de modo si alguien volvía a entrar le costaría bastante quebrantar la puerta. Luego de bloquearla y de asegurare esta vez que encendió la alarma, salieron del lugar, la morena todavía estaba algo pálida y nerviosa por lo ocurrido así que solo atino a sentarse en el borde de la acera y a suspirar mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, Shizuru se sentó junto a ella, sabia que la morena sentía una enorme culpa que no la dejaría en paz por un rato.

_─ Me quiero morir...yo solo...quiero morirme ─_ Susurraba esta aun con las manos en la cabeza.

_─ Natsuki, no digas eso por favor ─_ Le dijo con una triste mirada.

─ _Pero así es, mira el primer día como encargada del lugar y viene a pasar esto - _Tratando de contener las lagrimas- _Ahora ¿Como se lo diré a mi madre?, o mejor dicho cuando le diga le arruinare su viaje a ella y a las chicas_ ─ Decía con la culpa en su tono de voz.

Shizuru se sentía casi tan mal como Natsuki, pero por el echo de ver a alguien tan importante para ella en esas condiciones, Natsuki se veía tan diferente a como la había visto siempre, tan mal, tan vulnerable, tan miserable, a la castaña se le hacia un hueco en el corazón, entonces no lo pensó dos veces para tomar la decisión que acababa de tomar.

_─ Natsuki ¿Cuanto era lo que les robaron? ─_

_─ Unos Diez mil, era la recaudación del mes, aunque todavía no todos los miembros del gimnasio han pagado la cuota del mes, prácticamente Ocho mil de esos, era para los gastos del local, y aunque reciba la paga de la gente que falta, no alcanzara ─_ Contesto aun con la mirada baja.

_─ Yo te daré el dinero ─ _Soltó sin titubear la castaña.

─_ ¿Que?-_ Pregunto Natsuki sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

─_ Yo te daré el dinero que necesitas, mas un extra para que arregles ese feo agujero del techo antes de que regrese tu madre ─_

─ _Eh...no Shizuru...yo...yo no puedo aceptar eso de ti, de ninguna manera, la culpa es mía y solo mía debo hacerme cargo ─_ Agrego Natsuki ante la propuesta.

─_ Explícame como lo harás- _Le pregunto de forma desafiante-_ Le dirás a tu madre lo que paso, y para según tú cancelar su viaje y volver, y luego que quizás pueda desconfiar de ti luego ─_

Natsuki se paralizo ante las palabras de Shizuru, como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos y su sentir sin ni siquiera habérselo dicho.

_─ Es lo que me merezco _─ Respondió esta.

─ _¡No es así Natsuki!-_ Hizo una pausa para verla a los ojos-_ Tu, eres una gran persona, increíble, responsable y...hermosa...eh visto como te sacrificas por lo que es el negocio de tu familia, en especial por enorgullecer a tu madre, y créeme que comprendo tu situación─_

_─ ¿Como?, no entiendo Shizuru ─_

_─ Natsuki, ¿Sabes el motivo exacto por lo que no vine hoy a entrenar?-_ Tomando aire- _Fue porque fui con mi madre a una importante reunión de negocios, por cosas que pasaron en estos 9 años que no nos vimos ─_

_─ ¿Que?,¿Que paso? ─_ Con preocupación en su voz.

─ _Tu lo sabes, es la razón por el que el apellido de mi familia es conocido en estos lugares, Si Natsuki, en esos 9 años, mis padres hicieron negocio tras negocios, hasta llegar ahora, en pocas palabras soy una de esas asquerosas ricachonas, Natsuki yo soy la heredera de la enorme fortuna que poseen mis padres, por eso al decirte que el dinero no es ningún problema, _no es _por querer presumir ni nada, ese no es mi estilo, si no es para que aceptes mi pequeña ayuda, porque yo te la quiero dar, por favor acéptalo ─_ Termino de decir la castaña suavizando su voz al hacerlo.

Natsuki no salio de su sorpresa, había quedado boqui abierta al escuchar eso de **"Ricachona"**, y Shizuru como heredera.

_─ Natsuki por favor, acepta mi ayuda, no puedes con esta carga tu sola, a veces hasta las personas más responsables necesitan de una ayudita ─ _Le decía con su voz comprensiva.

Natsuki sin tropiezos se lanzo a Shizuru y la abrazo fuertemente.

─_ Arigato Shizuru, gracias al cielo que tengo a alguien como tu, Gracias ─_ Le susurraba por lo bajo solo para que ella pudiera oírlo.

Shizuru se sonrojo ante la declaración de la morena, y le correspondió el abrazo, y se mantuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Natsuki vio su reloj de pulsera y noto que eran casi las 3 de la mañana.

_─ Wow, ya es tarde, y tengo que abrir el lugar a las Diez, ven Shizuru te llevo a tu casa ─_ Se ofreció Natsuki ahora con los ánimos recuperados.

_─ Ara, esta bien, pero primero te daré el dinero, esta de mas recordarte que puedes pagármelo cuando quieras y como puedas ─_ Agrego la castaña lo ultimo con tono de picardía mientras sacaba una pequeña chequera de su bolsillo.

_─ Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta...un segundo... ¿Llevas una chequera contigo a todas partes? ─_ Dijo mirando a Shizuru escribiendo en el cheque.

_─ Ara, es solo por si acaso ¿Porque? ─_ Pregunto esta como si nada.

_─ Etto...no...Por nada ─_

Luego de esa conversación, Shizuru le entrego el cheque a Natsuki, y luego la morena se dedico a llevar a Shizuru a su casa. Justo en la puerta, Shizuru armo una escenita de que si Natsuki no iba a despedirse como es debido en una cita, la morena se sobre salto más cuando recordó lo que Shizuru le dijo sobre su padre por lo que no se iba a arriesgar ni a abrazarla por temor a que algún mal entendido ocurriera, Shizuru no pensó igual , así que cuando Natsuki se despedía con la mano esta la agarra por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia ella, abrazándola, Natsuki no hubiera protestado si no fuera porque Shizuru al abrazarla y poniéndose de cuclillas para sacarle un poco mas de ventaja en estatura, coloco el rostro de Natsuki entre sus pechos, Natsuki además de avergonzarse violentamente después de unos segundos sentía que le estaba faltando aire.

_─ Ahhh...Shi...Shizuru ─_ La llamaba la morena con voz tartamuda.

_─ No ─_ Respondió esta sin escucharla.

_─ Pero Shizuru... ─_

_─ No, solo un rato más ─_

_─ En un rato más puede que muera asfixiada ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu ─_ Le contesto esta pero sin posibilidad de soltarla.

Natsuki se movió un poco de modo de poder respirar, hasta que por fin lo logro pero para mala suerte de ella, alguien abrió la puerta de entrada, Natsuki se congelo en su lugar pensando que se trataría de el padre de Shizuru, y tomando en cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban, aunque no quería giro lentamente la cabeza, para su poco alivio no era su padre, si no su madre, pero eso no le quitaba lo incomodo.

_─ Ara, Shizuru hija, sabes que hay otro lugares mas privados para hacer esa clase de cosas ─_ Dijo la mujer.

Natsuki quedo en shock total.

_─ No me digas que la madre es igual a la hija ─_ Pensó Natsuki.

─ _Ara, lo siento Mamà es que no me pude resistir ─_ Dijo esta soltando finalmente a la morena.

Natsuki se quedo viéndolas, y llego a la conclusión de que definitivamente las mujeres Fujino no eran como las de su familia, en la familia Kuga ella era igual a su madre pero tenia un carácter diferente, pero aquí, tanto madre como hija eran idénticas hasta en la personalidad.

_─ Dios, no se si alegrarme o me preocuparme más todavía ─_ Susurro por lo bajo.

─_ Fu fu, pero si es la pequeña del gimnasio, bueno ahora no es tan pequeña ─_ Agrego la mujer mirando fijamente a Natsuki.

─ _Eh, también es un gusto verla otra vez, Señora Fujino ─_

─ _Ara, Señorita por favor, no soy tan vieja como para que me ande con eso de señora ─_

─ _Claro, Señorita Fujino ─_ Se corrigió la morena que mantenía la mirada baja.

─_ Mi Natsuki es tan cute y tan fácil de manipular, no importa que diga lo contrario ─_ Pensaba Shizuru al ver como Natsuki se dejaba controlar por su madre.

─_ Pero no te quedes ahí parada, pasa un momento, tomaremos un poco de té ¿Que dices? ─_

_─ ¿Tomar té a las 3 de la mañana? - _Pensó Natsuki ante la invitación- _Ah, gracias por la invitación pero, es algo tarde y tengo que abrir el gimnasio temprano, así que con su permiso señorita, me retiro ─_

_─ Ara ara, bueno será otro día entonces, espero verte de nuevo por aquí pequeña Kuga ─_

_─ Si señorita ─_ Atino a decir esta.

_─ Nos veremos mañana Nat-su-ki ─_ Deletreo Shizuru con su típico tono de voz sexi.

_─ Si...hasta mañana, Shizuru ─_

Dicho esto, madre e hija entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras si, mientras la morena se dirigía hacia donde había dejado su motocicleta y se detiene al oír que alguien la llamaba.

_─ Natsuki ─_ La llamaba Shizuru que salía corriendo hacia ella.

_─ ¿Que pasa? ─_ Pregunto volteándose.

Sin percatarse de nada, Shizuru tomo entre sus mano el rostro de la morena y beso su mejilla con ternura.

_─ Buenas noches ─_ Le dijo y luego se dio vuelta y volvió a entrar a la casa.

Balla sorpresa se llevo la morena, aun y con la sensación de esos labios sobre su mejilla se regreso hacia su casa, a descansar.

Llegada a su casa, guardo su Ducati en el garaje, y tiro su caso a un lado, saludo a Dhuran que se encontraba a su ahora vacío plato de comida, Natsuki le había dejado alimento antes de irse con la castaña, subió a su cuarto a cambiarse por algo más cómodo, y se recostó en el sofá de la sala a ver la TV mientras conciliaba el sueño.

_─ "¿Paso algo interesante en tu salida?" ─_ Decía el cartelito que Dhuran sostenía con su hocico.

─_ Uh claro que si sucedió algo... ¡PERO NO EN LOS TERMINOS QUE TE REFIERES PERRO! ─_ Le contesto levantando el puño a lo que Dhuran volteo las orejas para atrás en señal de miedo.

_─ "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" ─_

_─ A pesar de todo, me siento genial, algo fatigada pero genial -_ En ese momento alzo a Dhuran y lo puso en su pecho para que se acostara ahí - _¿Sabes lo que pienso Dhuran ahora que estoy así sola? ─_

_─ " Soy perro no adivino"─_

─_ Un perro muy raro -_ Agrego frunciendo el ceño pero luego cambiando a una expresión más relajada- _Dejando de lado a los amigos y todas las personas cercanas, si algún día Mamà me llegara a faltar, todavía te tendría a ti con migo ─_

Dhuran volvió a sacar otro cartelito.

_─ " Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado Natsuki, así como tu lo estuviste desde que llegue a la casa"─_

─ _Claro, eras un pequeño, escuálido y mal educado cachorrito jejeje, pero si, nos tendremos a ambos cuando Mamà alguna vez no llega a estar más ─_

En eso Dhuran le lame la cara a su dueña, pero luego vuelve a sacar un cartelito un poco más pequeño.

_─ "¿Y que hay con Shizuru?" ─_

─ _¿Te gusta arruinar los momento verdad?-Volviendo a poner mala cara ante eso- Pues con respecto a ella no puedo decir nada aun, no se ni siquiera con seguridad que es lo que siento por ella, así que...primero quiero averiguar bien eso y en especial...que lugar ocupa ella en mi vida, y la que ocupara en el futuro ─_ Termino de decir esta.

Dhuran no dijo más nada, simplemente le dio otra lamida al rostro de su confundida dueña, y luego se recostó en su pecho a descansar al igual que ella.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, Mai llego con el almuerzo de Natsuki y para su sorpresa se encontró a Natsuki leyendo una revista como si nada, y vio las cosas de la oficina acomodadas en el gimnasio y a un grupo de constructores entrando y saliendo de ahí.

_─ Natsuki, ¿Que significa esto? ─_ Pregunto extrañada ante lo que estaba viendo.

_─ Ah, el almuerzo, gracias ya tenia hambre ─_ Respondió esta agarrando la caja.

_─ Oye no me ignores ─_ Le dijo con mala cara.

Natsuki mientras comía, le explico todo lo sucedido, desde su descuido, hasta donde Shizuru le daba el cheque, Mai puso las mil y una expresiones y regaño de todas las maneras posibles a la morena, hasta que después de media hora, se calmo y le dio un giro a la conversación.

─_ Dejando de lado este problema causado por tu despiste, tienes mucha suerte Natsuki ─_

_─ Y dale con eso, y ¿Porque tendría suerte? Dime ─_

_─ Pues ¿No lo ves?, Shizuru no solo es linda, y una figura de autoridad en la escuela es también la heredera de una inimaginable fortuna, yo sabia que ella tenia dinero pero no me imaginaba cuanto, realmente te sacaste la lotería Natsuki ─_

_─ OI, ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? ─_ Le pregunto algo molesta por el comentario.

─_ ¿No lo ves?, si sales con ella, tendrás beneficios, pero si te casas con ella, ¡Oh por Dios!, prácticamente no tendrías que volver a trabajar en tu vida ─_

─ _Oi, párale a tus caballos loca, aunque ella me interese de esa forma de ninguna manera pienso utilizar a Shizuru ─_

─ _Pero no hablo solo de el sentido económico, Shizuru es prácticamente perfecta, educada, fina, millonaria, con buenas proporciones, inteligente, millonaria, con muy buenas referencias y ¿Ya te dije Millonaria? ─_

_─ ¡Párale ya Mai! ─_

_─ Bueno ya, es una bromas, lo de millonaria, pero enserio, con una chica así, serias una verdadera imbecil si le dices que no ─_

_─ Para empezar entre ella y yo no hay nada serio, y además no me puedes catalogar como imbecil si todavía ni siquiera paso nada, además a pesar de todo no creo ser de su tipo ─_

Mai atino a golpearle en la cabeza a la morena después de eso.

_─ Auch, ¿Oye pero que demonios te pasa? _─ Frotándose la cabeza.

_─ Te lo mereces, muérdete la lengua antes de volver a decir eso, después de todo este tiempo ¿Dices que no eres de su tipo?, por favor, prácticamente la chica se muere por ti ─ _Dijo Mai sin tropiezo alguno al hablar.

_─ Son solo las bromas de ella, nada que halla que tomar en cuenta ─_

_─ Estas queriendo que te golpe con una de las pesas ¿verdad?, lo único que puedo decirte es que no ignores las señales o puedes que termines arrepintiéndote en más de un sentido ─_

_─ Si si, como digas Mamà Mai ─_

─_ Más respeto a tu madre hija ─_ Dijo dándole otro golpe pero ahora uno más suave.

Mientras Natsuki se todavía se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que le dio su madre sustituta, siente que unos brazos la rodean el cuello.

_─ Ara, parece que alguien anda maltratando a mi Trainer ─_ Dijo una voz con ese particular acento.

_─ Shizuru ¿Què...? ─_

_─ Quise pasar a ver a mi Trainer, pensé que estaría algo aburrida ─_ Le contesto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena como si se tratara de un perrito.

_─ Shi...Shizuru, no hagas eso, ¿No ves que esta loca mal pensada esta aquí? ─_

_─ Ah, pues si te incomoda mi presencia Nat, porque no van al baño a " Charlar" yo cuidare el gimnasio por ti ─_

_─ Fu fu fu, eso no suena nada mal ─_

_─ ¡MAI! ─_

_─ Entonces ¿Prefieres llevarla a tu casa? ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ ¡YA BASTA MAI! ─_

Y así paso Natsuki el resto de la tarde, hasta que el resto de las chicas llegaron para ayudarla con el corto itinerario de ese Día sábado.

* * *

Fin del capitulo (-3-)

No creo tener nada que aclarar, pero les recuerdo que sus dudas, comentarios, cartas al editor, cartas explosivas, amenazas de muerte o de agradecimientos, mensaje de mis fanaticos (?), (WHat ?) ni yo me crei eso XD, todo eso y lo que se les ocurra va aqui abajito en donde dice "reviews".

Como ultimo antes de marcharme solo les recuerdo que ante todas las cosas malas incluso el anticrito y el apocalipsis no olviden rezar, tomar, comer, promover, fomentar, dialogar, discutir, ver, fumarce e Inyectarce ShizNat.

Hasta la proxima...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana "**Natsuki**" Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwa

Aca la entrega del nuevo capitulo, con algo de atrazo, es que este definitvamente este el capitulo màs largo de mi carrera (?)

Referencias, curiosidad y blabla todo lo que se les ocurra al final de la pagina... asi que disfruten

**Nota:** Mai-hime y sus personajes le pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"Mi casa tú casa, mis cosas tus cosas, Mi Natsuki...solo mía" **

Pasadas las 10:00 P.M., la morena terminaba de cerrar el lugar, y de despedirse de las chicas, ecepto de Shizuru quien parecía que no tenía intenciones de irse aun de su lado.

_─ ¿Y bien?, ¿Natsuki no tiene planes para esta noche? ─_

_─ Por este fin de semana no, aunque mañana no se abre el gimnasio tengo que venir a revisar unas cosas y luego tengo todo el día para hacer lo que se me de la gana ─_ Respondía la morena mientras estiraba los brazos.

_─ Entonces si no tiene nada que hacer, ¿A Natsuki le gustaría venir a pasar la noche en mi casa? ─_

_─ ¿Como dices? ─_

_─ Estoy en la misma situación que Natsuki, mis padres salieron a un viaje de negocios justamente hoy a la mañana y estaré sola quizás un par de días ─_

─_ Ah, pues gracias por la invitación, pero por ahora no puedo Shizuru, tengo que despertarme temprano para venir acá, y además de que no puedo dejar solo a Dhuran en la casa ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, si necesitas venir a la mañana ponemos el despertador, y puedes traer a Dhuran no es ningún problemas, por favor ─_ Poniendo ojos de cachorro.

_─ Etto...-_ De por si sabia de que Shizuru no iba a cambiar de opinión una vez que se ponía así - _De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres ─_

─_ Gracias Trainer, entonces vamos para su casa a buscar a Dhuran y alguna cosa que necesite ─_ Le dijo tomándole la mano y corriendo para donde estaba la Ducati.

_─ Ah...espera Shizuru, no corras ─_

Entre ir a la casa de las Kuga, y que Natsuki cargara todo lo que necesitaba en una amplia mochila tardaron fácilmente 40 minutos hasta que llegaron a la residencia Fujino, Shizuru se encargo de llevar a Dhuran mientras Natsuki conducía. Una vez ahí Shizuru le pidió a Natsuki que guardara su Ducati en el garaje que su padre ocupaba para el auto, y por causa de que estaba ausente este se encontraba vacío.

Al momento de entrar a la casa, Natsuki se quedo boquiabierta, la casa parecía ser más amplia de lo que se era por fuera, todo se veía tan elegante, y tan fino, hasta tenia una alfombra roja para la entrada, la sala dejaba insignificante a la de su casa, solo con decir que hasta chimenea tenia era mucho.

_─ Si así no más es la entrada, ¿Como será el resto de la casa? ─_ Pensó la morena.

─ _Ara, Natsuki debería cerrar la boca, podría entrar algún bicho ─_ Bromeaba la castaña al verla aun parada en la entrada mirando todo.

Natsuki iba a protestar pero al ver a Shizuru, parada frente de ella, aun sosteniendo a Dhuran en brazos, le daba una cierta sensación de ternura por lo que mejor no dijo nada.

─ _¿A Natsuki le gustaría darse un baño antes de cenar? ─_

_─ Ah, bueno… ¿Porque mejor no tú entras tu primero? ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki es muy caballerosa, pero mejor ve tú, así yo veo que comeremos ─_

_─ Esta bien, ¿Shizuru?─_

_─ Dime ─_

_─ ¿No tienes sirvientas? ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Si, es que teniendo una casa tan grande y tomando en cuenta que eres millonaria, esperaba que tuvieras un ejército de sirvientas o mucamas esperándote en la puerta ─_

_─ Fu fu, Natsuki es tan observadora, la verdad es que si las tengo pero les di la jornada libre hasta nuevo aviso, es que a veces me gusta estar sola en mi casa─_

_─ Ya veo ─_

_─ Claro, me gusta estar sola pero el tener a Natsuki con migo acompañándome me parece mucho mejor ─_

_─ Shi...Shizuru ─_ con las mejillas rojas.

Luego de que Shizuru le mostrara toda la casa, o al menos una parte de esta a Natsuki, le mostró su habitación para que dejara su mochila; el cuarto de Shizuru era tal y como lo esperaba Natsuki, era amplio, las paredes de un delicado color Amatista, a un costado diviso el uniforme de la escuela de Shizuru colgado sobre un amplio armario, sobre una repisa a poca altura había un gran televisor, debía ser un poco mas grande del que Natsuki tenia en su sala, y bien al frente a varios metros de esta estaba la cama de Shizuru, lo que le llamo su atención fue que la cama era tan grande que dos personas podría entrar ahí sin ningún problema, ahí fue cuando a la morena le empezó a jugar en contra su imaginación, tanto que su ceño empezó a fruncirse, Shizuru que se encontraba cerca, no paso desapercibido este gesto, y no le costo mucho entenderlo al ver a Natsuki observando su cama con el ceño fruncido, esto hacia a la castaña sonreír vigorosamente.

_─ Ara, ¿Acaso mi cama le hizo algo a Natsuki que la mira tan mal? ─_ Dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en el borde.

_─ Eh, No...No eso solo que...pues...emm me da celos que tengas sabanas más bonitas que las mías- _Fue lo único que atino a decir Natsuki- _¿Pero que rallos fue eso?, esa debió ser la estupidez más grande que eh dicho en la vida _─ Pensó mientras sentía los colores subir a su rostro.

Shizuru simplemente soltó una suave risa, y acto seguido para ver como reaccionaba Natsuki, se recostó en la cama.

_─ Pues Natsuki no tiene porque tener celos, es más, como no tuve tiempo de preparar un cuarto para invitados, Natsuki y yo tendremos que dormir en mi cama _─

_─ Eh... ¿¡EHHH! ─_ Soltó esta sin poder creer lo que la castaña acababa de decirle.

─ _No le veo ningún problema, ambas somos chicas o ¿Me equivoco? ─_

_─ E...Etto... ─_

_─ Ara, ya me parecía raro que Natsuki era algo masculina para ser una mujer, con razón también tenia mucha fuerza, lo note al momento de mover el escritorio en aquella ocasión ─_

_─ Oi, ¡NO ES NADA DE ESO!, ¡QUE NO SOY MACHO! ─_ Grito desesperada por que Shizuru dejara de divagar esas cosas.

Luego de calmar un poco el resultado de las bromas de Shizuru, esta ultima bajo para empezar a cocinar, mientras Natsuki se dirigía al cuarto de baño, y su sorpresa fue la misma que con el resto de la casa, un cuarto de baño amplio, donde tenia la zona para asearse y a unos pocos metros estaba la amplia bañera- piscina para relajarse.

Natsuki paso en el baño unos treinta minutos, más tiempo paso relajándose en la bañera, que lo que le tomo bañarse. Al salir se coloco la toalla y se dirigió rumbo al cuarto de la castaña para vestirse; una vez ahí, le dio la espalda a la puerta y estaba por dejar caer la toalla cuando la castaña irrumpió de la nada en el cuarto.

_─ Natsuki espero que no te moleste... ─_

_─ ¡AHHH! , Shizuru por favor, ya se que es tu cuarto pero toca antes de entrar ─_

_─ Kannina Natsuki, solo iba a preguntarte si no te molestaba que allá preparado Yakitori servido con arroz y Roll Tempura ─_

_─ No para nada, eso suena delicioso ─_

_─ Baja a comer cuando termines ─_

_─ Si ─_

Shizuru volvió a cerrar la puerta y Natsuki tranquila otra de vez estaba por volver a sacarse la toalla cuando Shizuru volvió a entrar.

_─ ¿Lo quieres acompañado con agua o con alguna bebida en particular? ─_

_─ Arg, Shizuru por favor, no te tomes tantas molestias ya bajo y lo decidimos las dos ─_ Dijo la morena mientras se tapaba con la toalla.

_─ Esta bien ─_ Cerrando la puerta.

Otra vez estaba a punto de de quitarse la toalla cuando una vez volvió a irrumpir.

_─ ¿Y que le podría dar a Dhuran para que coma? ─_

_─ Shizuru por favor, eso lo veremos cuando baje así que ve tranquila. ─_

_─ Ara ara, de acuerdo pero no te tardes ─_ Cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

_─ Algo me dice que ella esta haciendo esto a propósito, ¿No será que quiere verme en cuero? ─_ Pensaba la morena mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Esta vez Natsuki para evitarse de nuevo la misma escena, hizo como que iba a buscar algo en su mochila y con la toalla puesta se las arreglo para ponerse la ropa interior y una camiseta y como sabia que Shizuru podría estar espiando por el agujero del picaporte, se volvió a parar donde estaba antes y se quito la toalla pero esta vez la dejo caer lentamente y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

_─ Natsuki no quisieras también… -_ Enfocando su vista pero su expresión cambio a una desilusionada cuando vio que Natsuki ya estaba vestida con un mini short y una playera sin mangas - _Etto...eh...ya terminaste de cambiarte que bien, entonces te veo abajo jejeje ─_

_─ Si claro, te pesque en el acto pillina ─_ Susurro la morena.

Natsuki al instante bajo hacia donde Shizuru le había mostrado donde era la cocina comedor, Natsuki se ofreció a poner la mesa pero ya Shizuru se le había adelantado, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue ayudarla a llevar los platos de comida a la mesa.

_─ Ah es verdad, Dhuran ─_ Recordó la morena pero vio a un costado de la cocina al perro comiendo su parte.

─ _Espero que no te moleste, le pregunte a Dhuran que quería y me dijo que si le daba algo de la carne que íbamos a comer nosotras el estaría feliz ─_

─_ Perro sinvergüenza, se aprovecha de la situación ─ _Le dijo mirando a Dhuran a lo que este levanta la cara de su plato, y le muestra un cartelito con una carita sacando la lengua.

Nadie creería que en tan corto tiempo, estas dos chicas se habían vuelto tan unidas, pero la pregunta era,¿Amistad era lo único que había aquí?, al menos por lado de Shizuru eso era un no, ya que sus juegos empezaban a dejar ver más de lo que podría considerarse una broma todo con tal de obtener alguna respuesta de la morena, pero más que nada porque irremediablemente esta ultima tiene la palabra **"Despistada"** prácticamente escrita en la frente; aunque no del todo, Natsuki aunque no entendía bien la situación, podría darse cuenta de a poco que Shizuru le mandaba una especie de mensaje en código en cada juego y broma, un mensaje que ella todavía no se ah molestado en leer, ¿Porque?, por que ella misma trataba de descifrar y sobre todo comprender esos mensajes que su propia mente le estaba enviando y que su corazón prácticamente gritaba, no es por querer ignorarlo, si no porque nunca había sentido algo así con alguien, hasta que la castaña entro nuevamente en su vida, esta chica tenia la capacidad de hacerla alterar y cambiar violentamente los tonos de su rostro sin ni siquiera esforzarse, así de la misma manera de calmarla y hacerla sentir una gran paz.

_─ Natsuki...Nat-su-ki ─_ La llamaba su compañera al ver que esta no decía nada.

_─ ¿Eh?, Ah perdón, ¿Decías algo? ─_

_─ Te preguntaba que ¿Qué te parece la cena? ─_

_─ Ah, pues_ -comiendo otro bocado del Tempura-_ Esta realmente delicioso, me recuerda mucho a la comida de Mai ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Algún motivo por el que vea que Mai-san te prepare el almuerzo? ─_

_─ Ah...es que...pues… ─_ Titubeo por la vergüenza que tenia al responder.

─_ Ya que Natsuki probó mi comida, a mí también me gustaría probar algo preparado por ella ─_

─_ ¡NO!-_ Dijo levantándose de su lugar y agitando una mano en señal de negación.

_─ ¿Ara?, y ¿Porque no? ─_

─_ No quiero matarte por eso...es que, la...la razón por la que Mai me prepara el almuerzo y todo es porque, pues porque no se cocinar ─_ Confeso bajando la mirada sonrojada.

─_ Fu fu, Natsuki no tiene que tener vergüenza de eso, es solo un pequeño inconveniente pero nada que no sea imposible de aprender ─_

_─ Pero con decirte que mi madre me pidió que intentara no volver a casi incendiar la cocina ya es algo ─_

─_ Estoy segura que Mi Trainer no debe ser la única mujer en no saber cocinar y que tenga accidentes como eso cuando lo intenta ─_

─_ Si quizás tengas razón-_ Levantando la mirada- _¿Que esta chica es una santa o que? ─_ Pensó sorprendida por la comprensión de la castaña.

_─ Aunque si Natsuki quiere yo misma le puedo enseñar a cocinar ─_

─_ Eh, no quiero molestarte Shizuru además, eso tomaría tiempo para que aprendiera, y tiempo para eso no tengo por ahora ─_

─ _Esta bien, pero cuando Natsuki quiera que le enseñe, solo tiene que pedírmelo y con gusto lo are ─_

─_ Si, a ti o Mai ─_ Soltó de la nada al morena volviendo a comer.

_─ Ara ─_ Dijo con una sonrisa, pero tratando de evitar que su ceño fruncido se notara.

Luego de terminar de comer, con unos pedazos de carne que había sobrado, Natsuki los había dejado a aparte para dárselos a Dhuran.

─_ Vamos Dhuran, tómalo vamos tu puedes - _Decía mientras movió a cierta altura el pedazo de carne esperando a que el cachorro saltara para agarrarlo - _Vamos, arriba, arriba ─_

_─ Natsuki ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─_ Soltó la castaña mientras sostenía una taza de té en sus manos.

─_ ¿Eh?- _Volteo hacia su compañera, en eso Dhuran da un gran salto agarrando el pedazo de carne y la mano de su dueña en el proceso.- _¡ARG!, Dhuran hijo de la... ¡Mi mano NO! ─ _Regañaba al cachorro que la miraba mientras masticaba el pedazo de carne.

_─ ¿Que tan cercanas eres con Mai-san? ─_ Pregunto finalmente Shizuru.

─ _Pues... -_ Sobandoce la mano-_ No se a que vendría la pregunta, pero supongo que somos muy cercanas, ya que nos conocemos desde que ingresamos a la secundaria, o creo que desde los 12 años mas o menos ─_

_─ ¿Y tienes alguna relación en especial con ella? ─_

_─ Bueno es complicado ─_

Shizuru estaba por malinterpretar estas palabras, temía que Natsuki le dijera que tenía algo serio con la pelirroja pero lo siguiente que escucho la tranquilizo bastante.

_─ Ambas somos tan unidas que somos compadres, digo comadres, amigas del alma, somos hermanas pero de distinta madre ─ _Termino de decir poniendo una ligera sonrisa.

_─ Fu, ya veo ─_ Dijo en respuesta tranquilizando un poco sus nervios.

_─ Aunque a decir verdad... ─_

Shizuru volvió su atención, cada palabra que dijera Natsuki en referencia a Mai la tenia muy nerviosa, iba a escuchar lo que tenia que decir si no fuera porque derepente sonó el teléfono de la morena esta se disculpo y atendió.

_─ ¿Hola? ─_

_─ ¿Como esta la señorita despistada? ─_

_─ Mai ya deja de fastidiarme con eso ─_ Le contesto molesta.

Shizuru al oír que era Mai quien la había llamado, se enfoco en la conversación que tenían, por más que Natsuki haya dicho que ella y Mai era como hermanas, no podía controlar esos celos que tenia en su interior.

_─ Natsuki no seas enojona, ¿No tienes planes para mañana? ya que estarás libre ─_

_─ Pues por ahora no, y considerando que puede ser por eso que me llames por algo lo rechazo ─_

_─ Hey, ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Porque la ultima vez que salimos un Domingo, era porque me tenias preparado una cita con el imbecil de Takeda ─_

_─ Bueno ya te pedí perdón por eso, es que el me había pedido que se lo arreglara además de que te quejas tu luego de eso lo mandaste a volar y ni siquiera le diste oportunidad ─_

_─ Porque no me interesa ya te eh dicho, y no insistas ─_

_─ Ya lo se, y viendo tu situación, no pienso insistirte más ─_

_─ ¿Situación?, ¿Cual Situación? ─_

_─ Pues lo tullo con Kaicho ─_

_─ Arg, Desgraciada-_ Sonrojándose-_ Pero ya que la mencionas... ─_

_─ ¿Que?, ¿Por fin te decidiste a salir con ella? ─_

_─ Claro que no...Es que... ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki al parece tiene un charla que la esta alterando ─_ Dijo Shizuru poniendo cerca del teléfono.

_─ Shi...Shizuru ─_

_─ Ahh -_ Atino a decir Mai desde el otro lado de la línea - _Natsuki es una descarada, esta con Shizuru, un sábado por la noche, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo o mejor dicho donde estará? ─_

─_ ¡MAI!, deja de decir tantas locuras, simplemente estoy en casa de Shizuru ya que ella me invito, y acabamos de terminar de cenar ─_

─ _Ah claro, la cena primero para tener energía para lo que vendrá después ─_

_─ Desgraciada ─_

_─ Ya tranquila sabes que solo juego, sabes que yo te quiero mucho Natsuki y solo bromeo ─_

_─ Si claro, y yo también te quiero por ser la desgraciada que eres ─_ Le respondió con mala cara.

─ _Aww gracias, pero yo te quiero más a ti ─_ Le contestaba siguiéndole el juego tomando en cuenta que la morena ya estaba algo alterada.

_─ Ya párale ─_

Shizuru como estaba cerca, pudo escuchar perfectamente como Mai le dijo **" Te quiero mucho"** a la morena, si antes tan solo con la llamada se había puesto celosa, ahora estaba peor y más cuando volvió a repetir ese te quiero, así que simplemente dejo que sus celos controlaran su cuerpo y actúo, lo que hizo fue quitarle suavemente el teléfono de las manos a la morena.

─ _Ara Ara, Mai-san es muy considerada por preocuparse por su amiga ─_ Comenzó a decir.

─_ Kaicho-san _─ Respondió esta algo nerviosa por el tono de voz de la castaña.

─_ Pero tu tranquila yo la cuidare bien, prometo que la volverás a ver completa, hasta entonces, Adiós y Buenas noches ─_ Y colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a la morena que la mirada atónita por su forma de actuar.

_─ Shi...Shizuru ¿Pero que..?. ─_

─_ Bien dice el dicho, "Mi casa tu casa" -_ haciendo una pausa- _Así que mientras estés aquí, Natsuki es mía...y solo mía ─_ Le contesta con una sonrisa que en cierta forma irradiaba celos levemente.

─_ Ah...bien, supongo que tienes razón, y creo que fue descortés de mi parte, discúlpame ─_

─ _No tengo nada que disculpar a Natsuki- _Tomando aire para terminar de calmarse internamente-_ Ahora ¿Te gustaría hacer algo?, es temprano para irse a dormir considerando que es Sábado por la noche ─_

_─ Ah, pues lo que tu quieras esta bien Shizuru ─_

─_ Ara, entonces a ver -_ Pensándolo por un momento - _Ya se, ¿Que tal si vemos una película en la sala? y luego puedo mostrarle a Natsuki una sorpresa ─_

_─ ¿Que clase de sorpresa? ─_

_─ Ara, eso lo sabrás después de ver la película ─_ Le respondió con una sonrisa calida.

─_ Oi, primero llamas mi atención y luego me dejas esperando, tienes también tu lado malo ─_ Agrego la morena con tono de burla.

─ _Fu, así es, aunque ¿No es por eso que Natsuki me quiere? ─_

─_ O...Oi ─_ Fue lo único que atino a contestar antes de seguir a la castaña hacia la sala.

Shizuru prepara la película que iban a ver, mientras Natsuki se acomodaba en el amplio sillón.

_─ Natsuki ¿Te gustan las películas de terror? ─_

_─ Uff son mis favoritas ─_

_─ Ara, pues entonces creo que le atine, ¿Has visto Re* o Acti**dad Pa**normal? ─_

_─ La verdad todavía no eh podido ver esas ─_

_─ Ara, pues que bien justo esas las tengo aquí en mi mano ─_ Mostrando la caja de las películas.

_─ Oi, ¿Cuando tuviste tiempo de alquilarlas? ─_

_─ No son alquiladas, mi padre es fanáticos de las películas de terror, así que cada tanto compra estas películas para verlas y agrandar su colección ─_

_─ Oh, ya veo ─_

_─ Y si a Natsuki también le gustan creo que hasta llegaría a llevarse bien con mi padre ─_

_─ Emm...si...pues por ahora no quiero hacer el intento de eso ─_ Le respondió tiritando un poco.

_─ Fu fu ─_ Respondió al ver la expresión de Natsuki ante su comentario.

La primera película que puso Shizuru fue Re*. Al principio no pasaba nada y a la castaña le parecía poco interesante aunque veía que Natsuki le prestaba gran atención a la película, sacando provecho de esto, Shizuru se acurruco a un lado de ella y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para estar más cómoda y sobre todo más cera de la morena.

_─ ¿Eh? ─ _Pregunto al darse cuanto del gesto de la chica.

─_ Espero que no te moleste que me ponga cómoda ─_

─ _Para nada es más-_ Dijo esta y al siguiente se acomodo y extendió su brazo por el respaldo del sofá para estar más cómoda al igual que la castaña- _Así estaremos cómoda las dos ─_ Le respondió con una sonrisa.

_─ Si ─_ Fue lo único que dijo la castaña con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero que Natsuki no pudo notar.

A medida que la película iba avanzando, Natsuki quedaba fascinada por lo que veía, las escenas de persecución y muerte, Shizuru sabia de ante mano que todo era pura ficción pero no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo por lo real que se veía. Casi al final en la escena donde los protagonistas quedan encerrados en un cuarto, y uno de ellos revisa un pequeño ático en la habitación y de la nada les aparece uno de los "Bichos", ambas chicas dan un leve grito de susto, pero Shizuru dio un salto y quedo sentada en el regazo de Natsuki, abrazando su cuello y manteniendo su rostro hundido en el mismo.

_─ ¿Te asustaste? ─_ Le decía con una sonrisa burlona.

─_ Natsuki Ikesu, no te burles ─_ Haciendo pucheros.

─ _Ya tranquila Shizuru, ya casi termina solo unos minutos más ─_

Luego de unos 15 minutos, la película termino.

_─ Antes de ver la otra película, le mostrare a Natsuki la sorpresa ─_

_─ ¿Eh?...bueno ─ _Dijo esta poniendo de pie.

Natsuki se puso de pie y siguió a la castaña, pero al hacerlo se le cae del bolsillo el control remoto y el ruido hizo que la castaña la agarra de la mano en señal de miedo.

_─ ¿Que pasa?, perdón se me callo el control ─_

─_ A...Ara, ya lo se solo no quiero que te me pierdas ─_ Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa

Natsuki solo rió un poco ante esto, pero no se negó a que le sostuviera la mano, caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que Shizuru se detiene.

_─ Ara, para esta sorpresa me gustaría que Natsuki cerrara los ojos un momento ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Pero porque? ─_

_─ Solo hazme caso ─_

_─ Bien, Bien, lo are ─_ Cerrando los ojos.

Al momento de cerrar los ojos, Shizuru sintió algo en su corazón al ver el rostro de Natsuki, era capaz en ese momento de robarle un beso pero se contuvo, prefirió no arruinar el momento, por ahora; así que siguieron avanzando por la casa hasta entrar a un cuarto.

_─ Bien Natsuki ya puedes abrirlos ─_

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un gran cuarto, los pisos eran de madera fina y brillantes, contra la pared un amplio espejo y a un lado había un barandal, y al otro extremo un equipo de música con parlantes, y como toque final una ventana con un balcón, curiosamente la morena no había notado que en realidad estaban en le primer piso de la casa, aunque podría jurar que ese salón era idéntico a los de los lugares donde enseñan valed.

_─ Esta habitación es uno de los caprichos de tu servidora ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es tullo? ─_

_─ Así es, hae tiempo les pedí a mis padres una habitación donde pudiera practicar baile y esas cositas, aunque actualmente lo uso mas como cuarto de relajación y donde puedo tomar té ─_

_─ Y entonces no creo que me hallas traído aquí solamente para que vea el decorado ─_

_─ Muy lista Trainer, me gustaría que practicáramos una pequeña sesión de baile ─_

_─ Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien ─_

_─ Ara, no se si Natsuki abra notado de que me conciente mucho, si sigues así me volveré una niñita malcriada y ella será castigada por eso ─_

_─ Oi ─_

_─ Aunque solo por ahora lo dejare pasar ya que quiero enseñarle como puedo bailar el vals ─_

_─ Eso significa que haz practicado, eso me gusta, bien entonces empecemos ─_

_─ Fu fu , a la orden ─_

Shizuru agarro el control remoto del equipo y lo encendió, el vals era el del cumpleaños. Haciéndolo como lo hizo Natsuki, la castaña agarro a Natsuki de la mano y con la otra sostuvo delicadamente su cintura. Con paso firme se balanceaban elegantemente al compás de la música. Shizuru sacaba provecho de los pocos centímetros que le llevaba de ventaja a la morena, para acercársele más todavía y hacer movimientos que no eran propios de este baile pero que aun así quedaban bien.

_─ Shizuru soy yo o... ¿Lo que te aprendiste fue el baile de la cenicienta? ─_

_─ Natsuki no se equivoca, quería ver si te impresionaba lo que aprendí ─_

_─ Pues lo lograste, me sorprende lo mucho que... ─_

Shizuru haciendo un giro, se separa de Natsuki y ambas quedan unidas de las manos pero en un extremo cada una, y luego con el mismo brazo que las mantiene unidas la jala de vuelta a su cuerpo, pero esta vez enredándola en un atragante abrazo del cual la morena no tiene como escapar aunque quisiera, fácilmente habían quedado tal cual como Natsuki la había dejado la primera vez que bailaron, Shizuru abrazando por la espalda a la morena, y esta mirando a la ojirubi por encima del hombro.

_─ Te tengo donde te quería Natsuki ─_ Pensó mientras la miraba.

─_ Shizuru, eso estuvo bien, pero me puedes soltar ─_ Intentando zafarse de su abrazo pero esta no se lo dejo.

Shizuru trataba de hipnotizar a la ojiverde con su mirada, cosa que estaba resultando porque de a poco Natsuki empezó a relajar sus músculos dejándola a totalmente manejable ante los brazos de Shizuru.

_─ Shi...Shizuru ¿Qué...? ─_

_─ Nat-su-ki, lo único que yo quiero... ─_ Acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla.

Natsuki esta inmóvil y con la mirada fija hacia su compañera, Shizuru para que se relajara comenzó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla lo que provoco que esta cerrara los ojos y Shizuru hacia lo mismo pero lentamente mientras acortaba cada vez más la distancia. Prácticamente una podía sentir el respirara de la otra, estaban tan cerca de tocarse cuando el teléfono móvil de Shizuru suena.

_─ Maldición, no sonó en toda la noche y lo viene a hacer ahora - Pensaba frunciendo el ceño molesta.- Kannina pero debo responder ─_ Dijo soltando a la morena.

Natsuki se quedo paralizada, solo cuando oyó a Shizuru hablando por teléfono reacciono, pero prefirió no decir nada solo buscar con que distraerse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que dejo a Shizuru hablando tranquilamente en aquella habitación y se fue a la sala.

_─...Mjm, entiendo, si estaré ahí a esa hora, Adiós - _Colgando-_ Ahora si Natsuki...-_ Volteo para verla pero ella ya no estaba ahí-_ Ikesu, se me escapo_ ─ Haciendo berrinche.

Mientras Natsuki se encontraba en la sala, se encontraba fascinada viendo de lejos, tres amplias repisas con puras películas de horro, algunas venían en video cassette por lo antiguas que eran, mientras que solo una de las tres repisa era solo de DVD, la morena tenia ganas de sacarlos y verlos para ver cuales eran pero se resistió sabiendo que no era correcto.

_─ Ara, Natsuki para estar fascina por la colección de películas de mi padre ─_

_─ Shizuru...ah es que cuando me dijiste que era fanático de estas películas, nunca pensé que tan así ─_ Señalando las repisas.

_─ Fu fu, según me había contado mi madre, el siempre fue así es más me parece que la primer repisa son las películas que el tenia cuando era soltero ─_

_─ Wow, Genial ─_

_─ Pero dejando de lado ese tema, parece que tu y yo tenemos trabajo mañana ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Acabo de recibir una llamada, mis padres quieren que asista a una pequeña reunión de trabajo mañana a las 11 A.m. ─_

_─ Ya veo, entonces quieres ir a dormir ya ─_

_─ En realidad iba a proponerte que viéramos una película más antes de dormir ─_ Le contesto con una sonrisa.

─_ Bueno en ese caso, pensé que ya que vimos una película de las que me gustan, ahora veamos una que a ti te guste es lo justo ─_

A pesar de que Natsuki era algo distraída, si hay algo que Shizuru logro adorar en este tiempo justa es su nobleza, aunque sus momentos de rebeldía la tenían aun más loca.

_─ Ara, pues si Natsuki quiere, creo saber cual quiero ver ─_

_─ Pues adelante, veámosla ─_

─ _Fu, pero antes de eso... con todo esto se me olvido que el baño todavía espera por mi, a ¿Natsuki no le importara quedarse sola un momento? ─_

─_ Claro que no, ve tranquila yo me quedare aquí ─_

_─ Fu fu esta bien, pórtate bien -_ Se da media vuelta para dirigirse al baño - _Si quieres puedes ver la colección de películas de terror, solo asegúrate de ponerlos en su lugar de nuevo ─_

_─ ¿¡Enserio! ─_ Poniendo carita de felicidad.

_─ Claro, puedes espiar en la colección pero como dije, asegúrate de ponerlos en su lugar ─_

_─ ¡SI, SI, SI, LO HARE! Gracias Shizuru ─_

Shizuru se volteo para ver la imagen de una Natsuki sentada cruzada de piernas en el sofá, y con una enorme sonrisa que la hacia ver casi como una niña, esa imagen definitivamente para ella no tenia precio.

─ _Es tan cute...A...ara, será mejor que vaya para el baño antes de mis ideas se nublen ─_ Pensó luego de sonreír una vez más a la morena.

Una vez en el baño, Shizuru se fue a la parte de haceos y luego simplemente se relajo en la gran bañera. Mientras estaba ahí dejo que sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia la morena se apoderaran de ella un momento, ya que al fin de cuenta no era tan atrevida para dejar que una de esa ideas la obligara a salir de la bañera así nada mas e ir a proponerle cosas indecentes a la morena, aunque pensándolo por otro lado el alcohol también tendría esos efectos.

─ _Ara, vaya lo que el amor puede hacerle a uno -_ dijo suspirando- _Hasta la persona mas cuerda puede perder los estribos y cometer las locuras mas impensables -_ Para relajarse mejor se acomodo en la orilla de la bañera-_ Creo que este sentimiento es lo que esta haciendo conmigo , alguien de mi estatus social se esperaba que anduviera con alguien igual, o con alguien que fuera recomendación de su padre, bueno creo que eso es algo que mis padres de ante mano supieron que no podrían hacer conmigo, ya que soy muy selectiva según Mamà...si muy selectiva o muy decidida, una vez que me gusto cierta personita ya nada me hizo cambiar...aunque, quisiera poder decírselo con la misma naturalidad que lo digo ahora, desearía no sentir este peso en mi pecho, este...Este dolor que no me deja decírselo directamente y debo hacerlo con indirectas, quizás sea porque no se bien que es lo que ella siente por mi, si una simple amistad, admiración o con alguna pequeña esperanza un cariño que vaya mas allá de un "Te quiero", lo único que se por ahora es lo que yo siento, Natsuki aunque me duela necesito saberlo, necesito saber que es lo que piensas de mi, necesito tu sinceridad, tu verdad, necesito...sentirte cerca, averiguar por mi propia cuenta a que saben tus labios, sentirte que me abrazar de una forma mas cariñosa que cuando bailábamos, sentir...tu cuerpo sobre el mío-_ Sonrojándose inmensamente - _Pero por ahora creo que no me conviene hacer nada arriesgado, mas que esperar a obtener las respuestas o señales de la manera difícil ─_

Dicho esto Shizuru solo se dejo relajar por el vapor del lugar, pero solo por un corto momento, ya que la razón de su melancolía en ese momento estaba en la sala, esperándola. Por su lado Natsuki, se encontraba mirando la colección de películas del padre de Shizuru, estaba fascinada con ellos, había incluso películas que apenas se habían estrenado en el cine, y otras cuyos estreno eran de por lo menos 15 años antes de que ella naciera o incluso más.

─ _Wow, si no me diera miedo conocerlo por lo que dijo Shizuru, este sujeto me caería bien, estas películas se ven interesantes.-_ Mirando las tapas y las fotos de las cajas-_ K*be-*toko, Al *inal de la *scalera-_ Miro otro grupo de videos y casi pega el grito hasta el cielo- _¡La saga completa de P*sadilla en *lm *treet, tambien de The *ing y de al M*sacre de T*xas ¡, ¡ESTE TIPO ES UN GENIO!_─ Seguía mirando pero con un brillo sin igual en los ojos.

Natsuki seguía mirando todo, pero procurando no desordenar nada, en cuanto su celular suena y con algo de disgusto contesta.

_─ ¿Hola? ─_

_─ ¿Como anda mi joven clon hoy? ─_

_─ Ah hola Mamà-_ Respondió con alegría en su tono.- _Todo bien ¿Como la estas pasando? ─_

_─ No te mentiré, esto es genial pero dejando de lado eso ¿Que haces hija? ─_

─_ Nada en especial, Shizuru me invito a su casa y tranquila dijo que podría traer a Dhuran así que estamos ambos aquí ─_

_─ Bueno hija, solo espero que no se te ocurra hacer algo raro en frente de los padres de esa chica ─_

_─ En realidad...emm...estamos las dos solas….en la casa ─_

_─ Eso lo hace más sospechoso, Natsuki... ¿No estarás fumando o bebiendo o si? ─_

_─ ¡Mamà!, yo nunca haría esas cosas, y menos eso de beber aun soy menor de edad ─_

_─ Lo mismo decía tu padre pero para cuando lo conocí el tenia 17 años y ya bebía en las fiestas, pero de las bebidas fuertes ─_

_─ Oi, pero yo si digo la verdad, ya párale ¿Si?, y mejor cuéntame que hiciste hoy ─_

_─ Pues hoy hicimos una presentación especial y emm... ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Que pasa? ─_

_─ Es que ahora estoy pidiendo un taxi, solo eso, porque después de la presentación las chicas querían salir y... ─_

_─ Eso no suena bien ─_

_─ Pues solo digamos que Midori quería ir a un bar y convenció a Youko y bueno ya sabes el resto ─_

_─ Si lo se, oye, ¿Y tú no anduviste bebiendo también verdad? ─_

_─ No...Claro que no, como crees ─_

_─ A ver cuenta hasta 10 ─_ Ordeno la morena a su madre.

_─ No hay problema, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete...ocho...ehh nueve, doce, y luego seguía el veinte y tres y diez ¿Ves? ─_

_─ Es oficial bebiste pero no tanto, mejor consigue ese taxi pero rápido ─_

_─ Natsuki tranquila en eso estoy, pero no are nada malo, recuerda que soy una adulta y se compórtame ─_

_─ Aja si, menos cuando dejas que Midori te convenza de beber ─_

_─ Ah por favor Natsuki, de todas formas no soy la única con faltas por el mal comportamiento ─_

_─ Solo por eso no te estoy regañando ─_

_─ Oh espera, ahí vino el taxi, y espero que la cuerda con la que ate a Midori resista o esto será un caos, hablamos después hija ─_

_─ Aja si, esta bien, hablamos luego Mamà ─_

_─ Y no te desveles hija, buenas noches y que descanses ─_

_─ Si Mamà, descansa tú también ─_

Pero antes de que pueda colgar se escucha unos leves gritos desde el otro lado.

_─ Nunca me llevaran con vida ─_ Deshaciéndose de la cuerda

_─ Midori por favor que la gente esta mirando ─_

─_ ¿Que cosa Saeko? ¿Quien nos mira? –_ Mirando hacia la gente que estaba alrededor- _Ah y ustedes que miran pues, vayan a vérselas a su vecino,si ,al chango feo ese ─_

_─ Midori por favor compórtate, y entra al auto, donde esta Youko ─_

_─ Ese no es un auto, es un agujero del tiempo, de esas cosas raras que envían a la gente lejos leeeeejos de casa ─_ Señalando el auto con mirada psicópata.

_─ Si Midori si claro, ahora ve ─_

─_ No que jefa, yo no voy, yo me quedo a esperar a que venga mi transporte ─_

_─ Midori, deja de hablar y entra al taxi, que la policía te va a llevar ─_

_─ Si me lleva que lo haga a un lugar con comida, ¡TENGO HAMBRE JEFA!, o si me dan unos 500 Euros yo hablare de lo que paso el verano pasado ─_

_─ Cállate y vamos ─_

_─ No pueeeesss, yo aquí quedo, no ves viene mi unicornio volados, ah pero que digo es el gato volador, ¡ Go Gakutenou! ─_

_─ ¡Midori entra al auto!, pero por el amor a...─_ Colgando el teléfono.

Natsuki que se había quedado con el teléfono en el oído todo el tiempo, se había quedado en blanco, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaba las estupideces de Midori en sus momentos de borrachera.

─_ Ja...jajaja creo que tendrán un interesante viaje de regreso al hotel ─_

Cuando colgó su teléfono, este hizo un ruido y al fijarse noto que se estaba quedando sin batería.

─ _Rallos, bueno al menos me acorde de traer el cargador, solo tengo que ir a buscarlo ─ _Dirigiéndose al cuarto de Shizuru.

Natsuki iba distraída al cuarto, que no se molesto en tocar antes de entrar, y al abrir de la nada la puerta se encontró con una Shizuru, casi desnuda a acepción de su ropa interior, Natsuki solo la observo y al darse cuenta de ellos sus mejillas enrojecieron violentamente y cerro con brusquedad la puerta.

_─ ¡PERDON,PERDON!, ¡NO ERA MI INTENCION VERTE, PERDON! ─_ Se disculpaba casi gritando por su vergüenza.

Mientras dentro del cuarto solo se escuchaba una leve risa.

─_ Fu, si Natsuki quería verme en paños menores solo tenia que pedírmelo ─_

_─ Shizuru...por favor, sabes que yo no quería...solo vine a buscar el cargador de mi teléfono ─_ Sosteniendo la perilla y con la cara roja.

─_ Esta bien Natsuki -_ Pasado unos segundos-_ Ya puedes pasar, ya estoy mas presentable ─_

Natsuki entro de nuevo, esta vez abriendo mas lentamente la puerta, y en efecto, Shizuru ahora esta sentada al borde de la cama con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo.

_─ Perdona enserio no quería ─_

_─ Ya olvídalo Natsuki, sabes que no importa, además somos mujeres no creo tener algo que no hallas visto antes ─_

_─ Ah...bueno, pues... ─_ Titubeando definitivamente de lo que pudo ver había algo que Natsuki no tenia.

_─ Ara, Natsuki es una pervertida, de seguro esta comparando mi busto con el suyo ─_

_─ OI, ¿COMO...? ─_

_─ Se nota en tu cara Fu fu ─_

_─ E...espera no es lo que... ─_ Tartamudea nerviosa y ahora más roja.

_─ Natsuki no tiene de que apenarse, su cuerpo es perfecto tal y como es, aunque tengo un busto de mediano tamaño ─ _Le contesto con una sonrisa comprensiva.

─_ Eh, ¿Gracias?, ah bueno te dejare cambiarte tranquila -_ Dejando el celular cargando en la habitación-_ Mientras...yo...emm estaré abajo, ADIOS ─_ corriendo fuera de la habitación.

─_ Ara, le dio pena solo verme denuda y casi de perfil, me pregunto como seria si me viera de frente fu, eso seria algo interesante ─_

Shizuru se quedo en el cuarto con sus pensamientos mientras se disponía a terminar de vestirse, mientras Natsuki ya en la sala, seguía viendo la colección de películas pero algo distraída, no podía concentrarse bien luego de lo sucedido.

─_ ¡Ralloooos que vergüenza! , y a ella solo se le ocurre decir que si quería verla desnuda solo debía pedírselo, Shizuru algunas cosas te las tomas muy a la ligera ─_ Decía por lo bajo.

Natsuki solo balbuceaba mientras seguía moviendo de lugar las películas, en un momento volvió a recordar la imagen de Shizuru mirado de reojo, mientras solo vestía la parte de abajo de sus ropas intimas, lo único que alejo a Natsuki de ese pensamiento fue que sintió que un liquido recorría la parte baja del rostro, al limpiárselo noto que la nariz le estaba sangrando, lo único que puso hacer fue correr a la cocina a limpiarse antes de la castaña la viera, no quería preocuparla o que hiciera alguna broma indecente sobre eso.

Luego de un rato volvió a la sala, para entonces Shizuru ya venia bajando la escalera, vestida con un conjunto más cómodo y entre casa.

_─ ¿Lista para ver la película? ─_

_─ Claro, ¿Cuál quieres ver? ─_

Shizuru va y busca en un rincón cerca de la colección de películas de su padre y saca una en específico.

_─ ¿Cual es esa? ─_ Pregunta Natsuki mientras Shizuru pone la película

─_ Se llama, "P*sdata: Te A*o" ─_

─_ Eh oído de esa, con que te gustan las películas románticas ¿Eh? Bien… -_ Sentándose en el sofá-_ Ponla ─_

Al sentarce y volviendo a utilizar el truquito de antes, Shizuru en un momento de la película se acomodo recostándose en el hombro de la morena, ya que a esta no parecía molestarle en lo mas mínimo, Shizuru no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Para cuando termino la película eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, Natsuki no se había movido de su lugar solo porque Shizuru se aprovecho aun más de la situación, y volvió a acurrucarse en su regazo abrazando su cuello y apoyando el rostro en su hombro con el pretexto de que tenia frió, pero ya de ante mano dio a entender que no tenia intenciones de bajarse de ahí.

_─ Shizuru es tarde, la película ya termino, vamos a dormir ─_

_─ Mmm, no me quiero mover, vamos a dormir así Natsuki ─_

_─ Shizuru, seria algo incomodo dormir así, además ¿Que pasaría si tus padres llegan de la nada y nos ven? ─_ Esta última parte lo dijo sudando frío.

_─ Ara, Natsuki le teme a mis padres, no tienes porque temerle a tus futuros suegros ─_ le dijo mirándola de reojo.

─_ No es eso es que...un momento...Futuros ¿¡QUE! _─ Sobresaltada por lo dicho por la castaña.

_─ Fu esta bien, si Natsuki quiere estar más cómoda, vamos al cuarto ─_ Esto lo dijo con doble sentido pero al parecer Natsuki no lo noto.

_─ Así esta mejor, vamos Dhuran ─_ Alzando al cachorro que se encontraba cerca.

Ambas chicas tardaron solo 15 minutos, en preparase para dormir; ya estando acostadas, ambas en la semi oscuridad de la habitación se daban la espalda, las luces estaban apagadas, apenas la luz que entraba de la ventana podía alumbrar en que parte de la habitación estaba durmiendo Dhuran, pero eso si en la cama había mucha tensión por parte de ambas. Natsuki se debatía mentalmente entre todas las cosas ocurridas hoy entre ella y su compañera, desde que Shizuru le quito el teléfono mientras hablaba con Mai hasta ahora cuando veían la película, Natsuki no dijo nada por ese gesto de Shizuru pero realmente le incomodo, todo eso solo le hacia entrar mas en duda de como estaba empezando a ver a la castaña, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que la estaba dejando de ver como una simple amiga; mientras por su lado Shizuru frenaba su mano con la otra para no hacer nada indebido, tener a la morena tan cerca y en su cama, no dejaba su conciencia y pensamientos pero sobre todo sus sentimientos tranquilos, esto era como una dulce pero a la vez agobiarte tortura.

Pasaron al menos veinte minutos más hasta que por fin ambas pudieron conciliar el sueño, con dificultar pero al fin.

* * *

Les dije que habia sido el capitulo màs largo de mi carrera, ahora si las aclaraciones y/o curiosidades:

- Este capitulo ademas de contener material ShizNat al 90%, tambien esta dedicado a las peliculas de horror, de las cuales soy fanatica a muerte (O.O), pues mi falsa editora o como quieran verlo, me recomendo poner los (*) devido a derechos del autor y todo ese rollo legal, pero si alguien quiere saber en este orden estan las peliculas que se mencionan: **Rec** ( Aunque al ponerme a explicar ligeramente la pelicula quisas ya algunos que la vieron se habran dado cuenta de que era esta),** Actividad Paranormal**,**Kabe otoko** (Pelicula japonesa ;3), **Al final de la escalera** (Una pelicula màs vieja y con màs años que el youtube y el face juntos)

Y como se menciono tambien tenemos la referencia de las "Sagas" de las peliculas:** Pesadilla en Elm Street **( O las peliculas de Freddy Krueger, que dicho sea de paso su apellido se pronuncia igual que el apellido de Natsuki en Mai otome =O), **The Ring **( O el Aro o Ringu como se conoce originalmente en Japon, y como bonus extra esta obra fue escrita por Ehren Kruger) y por ultimo la mencion de la saga de **La masacre de Texas. **Y la pelicula de Shizuru, como se menciona es de genero romantico y se trata de la pelicula **Posdata: Te Amo**, personalmente no eh visto esta pelicula pero al buscar informacion sobre esta me parecio la màs adecuada para el momento.**  
**

Y la ultima referencia es de cuando Midori esta ebria, que dice que por 500 Euros contara lo que paso el verano pasado, ahi esta la perfecta referencia a la pelicula **Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado.**

**- **Otra referencia tiene que ver con lo que cenaron, uno es el **Yakitori **que es una brocheta de pollo japonesa, aunque tambien puede estar echa con cualquier tipo de carne ya sea de vaca y/o pez.

El otro platillo es el **Roll Tempura** , eleji este en especial porque lei que se lo suele preparar con Puerro y ahi me acorde de la cantidad de imagenes donde podemos ver a Shizuru sujetando un puerro, en algunas casi al estilo de Miku Hatsune (XD)

- Otra curiosidad es que Midori facilmente podria estar parodiando al famoso borracho de la web **" El canacas"** ( Qùe en paz descanse) y tambien al **Borracho Karateca** XD

- Y como ultimo ¿ Se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de todo hice muchas referencia al apellido de Natsuki en Mai otome? O_O y ¿Què mientras correjia este capitulo escuchaba el tema de la pelicula **Gremlins** ?

Ahora si termine por ahora, dejen comentarios, amenazas, sujerencias, cartas bombas o lo que quieran y no olviden comer, fumar, inhalar, tomar, respirar, fomentar, adorar, implantarce o inyectarce ShizNat y por supuesto Yuri ;), hasta la proxima subida...Bye Bye

* * *

Shana **" Natsuki" **Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	9. Mi perfecto San Valentin

Konichiwa, aqui Shana haiendo entrega del noveno capitulo.

Solo devo decir para iniciar que desde la madrugada que estoy intentando subir este cap(._.) no se que problemas habra tenido la pagina pero bueno de todas formas aqui les dejo el episodio, donde por fin pasa algo que mchos han estado esperando...no dire nada solo leenla.

Nos vemos al final del capitulo...

**Nota:** Mai hime y sus personajes es propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

**"Mi perfecto San Valentín"**

Ya amanecía en la casa Fujino, la castaña fue la primera en abrir los ojos molesta por la luz del día que la alumbraba, miró el reloj de su mesa y apenas habían pasado minutos desde las nueve de la mañana, tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo pero tenia obligaciones, se dio vuelta en la cama y solo ahí recordó también que tenia a la morena durmiendo a su lado, en efecto, Natsuki estaba profundamente dormida ,Shizuru automáticamente controlo su mano que tentaba por hacer algo innecesario, pero se calmo y prefirió despertar de la manera mas pacifica a su acompañante.

_─ Natsuki, Nat-su-ki, a levantarse Fu ─_ Tocándole la mejilla con un dedo.

La morena solo hizo un gesto pero de ahí nada más, Shizuru estaba por volver a intentarlo pero entonces se detuvo a verla mejor, no todos los días podía estar en esas condiciones con la razón de su melancolía de la noche anterior, verla ahí, tranquilamente dormida, con algunos cabellos seductoramente desordenados, era una imagen irresistible; eso era todo, hasta ahí llego parte de su resistencia, Shizuru no podía evitar sonrojarse mientras la veía.

─ _Quizás...se moleste conmigo, pero...ella es casi inalcanzable así que... ─_ Musita por lo bajo poniéndose mas roja aun.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, la castaña corrió del rostro de su acompañante unos mechones rebeldes, luego sostuvo su mejilla con una de sus mano y lenta pero decidida se fue acercando, veces anteriores cuando intento poseer sus labios habían sido interrumpidas pero esta vez, estaban solas, en la cama de la castaña, que Natsuki estuviera durmiendo a su lado era una desventaja pero para los ojos de Shizuru era una bella pero pecaminosa ventaja, sin resistirlo más finalmente beso sus labios, los beso delicadamente pero con la pasión retenida no quería que la morena se despertara descubriéndola en el bello crimen de robarle un beso. Ese beso duro escasos segundos, cuando lastimosamente se separo, Shizuru hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Natsuki hubiera estado despierta y le hubiera correspondido en ese momento, pero sabia que por ahora eso era imposible. Espero un par de minutos para estabilizarse emocionalmente, y luego volvió a hacer el intento de despertarla esta vez con resultado favorable.

_─ Mmm, Shizuru ─_ Abriendo perezosamente los ojos.

─_ Buenos días Natsuki-_ Aun apoyando la cabeza en la almohada _- ¿Ya te dije lo cute que te ves dormida? ─_

─_ Que no soy cute, Aff es muy temprano para hacerme enojar, etto… ¿Que hora es? ─_

─ _Son las 9:20 de la mañana, tenemos algo de tiempo para desayunar antes de irnos, así que arriba ─_

─_ Oi, no te imaginas lo que soñé ─ _Soltó de la nada la morena.

_─ Ara, a ver cuéntame ─_

_─ Soñé que era besada ─_

_─ ¿Eh?-_ Sobresaltándose y sonrojándose al parecer había sido descubierta.

_─ Si, soñé que una serpiente me besada ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

─ _Si pero una de esas de caricaturas y me dio un beso de piquito pero bien al estilo de el conejo loco ese ─_ Contó la morena haciendo gesto con las manos.

_─ Ara, Natsuki tienes sueños muy raros ─_ Sudando frío del alivio.

─_ Oi, no se porque soñé eso pero así fue ─_

Luego de un rato de estar discutiendo lo del sueño, Natsuki paso al baño, mientras lo hacia Shizuru aprovecho para apoyarse en la pared, se sentía nerviosa, no se arrepentía del beso para nada, pero se sentía culpable en especial al imaginarse como reaccionaria si Natsuki se enteraba lo del beso. En eso nota que Dhuran la mira inocentemente y este saca un cartel diciéndole.

_─ " Se lo que hiciste"─_

─ _Ara, ¿No te falto ponerle en el verano pasado? ─_ Hizo esa broma solo porque se sentía atrapada.

_─ "No se lo diré tranquila"─ _Le respondió este.

_─ Se que dicen que los perros son fieles, pero eso es a sus amos no creo que tu me cubras ─_

_─ Pero lo are, no se lo diré pero eso si no se que hacer si ella se entera sola ─_

_─ Fu, creo que para eso pasara un largo tiempo ─_

En eso el cachorro se le queda viendo y luego vuelve a sacar otro cartel pero con algo extensamente escrito.

_─ " Eres buena persona Shizuru, lo se, y se que amas a Natsuki, y si actualmente eres capaz de hacerla feliz tan solo como amiga, se que lo harás aun mas si llegan a algo serio"─_

Visto eso Shizuru se conmovió y levanto en sus brazos al cachorro abrazándolo de forma cariñosa.

─_ Ookini, me creerán loca hablando así con un perro, pero es porque nadie mas sabe de lo inteligente que resulto ser este perrito ─_

_─ " Es como dice mi ama, soy un perro muy raro"─_ Sacando otro cartelito.

_─ Ara, creo que tienes razón ─_

En eso la morena sale del baño y ve a Shizuru en ese trato cariñoso con Dhuran.

_─ Balla forma de dar los buenos días y malcriar a un cachorro ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki no tiene que ponerse celosa, a ella también puedo darle un abrazo de buenos días ─_

_─ No es necesario eso Shiz ─_

_─ Entonces ¿Prefieres que te malcríe? ─_

_─ Shizuru ya ─_

_─ Entonces será después del desayuno, vamos abajo Dhuran ─_

Dhuran esta vez le respondió con un ladrido. Una vez que llegaron a la cocina, le sirvió un poco de leche a Dhuran mientras buscaba las cosas para hacer un poco de café para Natsuki y té para ella, se dirigió al refrigerador para buscar algo conque acompañar las tostadas y cuando cerro la puerta se detuvo al ver el calendario que colgaba ahí.

_─ Ara, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?─_ Mirando más de cerca.

El calendario estaba en el mes de Febrero, pero Shizuru veía un número en específico que casualmente era el día siguiente, lunes.

─ _Fu fu algo me dice que mañana será un día muy interesante ─_ Sonriendo de forma traviesa.

─ _¿Que cosa será muy interesante? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki entrando a la cocina.

─ _¿Eh?, nada en especial, dime ¿Se te antoja un poco de café ─_

_─ Gracias, pero no te molestes lo preparo yo ─_

_─ Demasiado tarde -_ Señalándole la cafetera funcionando- _Fu, Natsuki ¿No te parece que como andamos tiene cierto aire a algo? ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿De que hablas? ─_

_─ De que en el trato que andamos teniendo, estando solas en una gran casa, viendo películas, durmiendo juntas, desayunando juntas, incluso que te tomes las molestias en no dejarme todo a mi─_

_─ Eh, comprendo eso pero ¿A que quieres llegar? ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki tan distraída, que ambas parecemos un matrimonio fu fu, me pregunto ¿Quien de las dos es la esposa? ─_

_─ Oi, Shizuru, creo que llevas las interpretaciones más allá de lo usual ─ _Sobresaltándose por la idea.

─ _Emm, tienes razón, definitivamente Natsuki hace el papel del esposo, eso quiere decir que yo soy la dedicada y complaciente esposa de Natsuki ─_ Poniendo mirada de inocencia.

─ S_hi...Shizuru...párale ya al juego -_ Sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor- _Cualquiera que te oye pensara que estas delirando ─_

_─ Ara, pero si es verdad, es más -_ Alzando a Dhuran y sentando en el regazo de Natsuki- _Dhuran seria nuestro bebé, ya que sin duda también salio parecido al papá ─_ Acercando a Dhuran al rostro de Natsuki.

_─ OI, no me gusto esa broma ─_ Frunciendo el ceño.

─_ ¿Porque no?, Dhuran salio igual de cute que Natsuki ─_ Haciéndole carisias al cachorro.

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! ─_

_─ ¿Pero no te crees que enserio parecemos una familia? ─_

_─ Bueno si tu lo dices, somos una familia...una rara familia ─_ Siguiéndole el juego.

─_ Las piernas de Natsuki están más cómodas que anoche ─_

─ _Urusai, y así yo te siento más pesada, Dhuran estas subiendo de peso ─_

Dhuran solo le contesto con leve gruñido y luego le volteo la mirada en señal de ofensa.

_─ Ya Dhuran, vamos es solo broma, a tu edad no esta mal que subas un poco de peso, es más, te deja más blandita la panza para acariciarte ─_ Le dice mientras le daba vuelta en el regazo de Shizuru para acariciar la panza.

─ _Natsuki es muy cariñosa cuando quiere ─_

─ _Oi, siempre soy cariñosa, solo es que depende la persona con la que estoy tratando ─_

_─ Ara, entonces ¿Natsuki puede ser cariñosa conmigo? ─_

_─ Algo me dice que te puedes aprovechar de la situación y hacer bromas, por eso no me arriesgare ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, por favor ─_ Haciendo pucheros.

_─ No ─_

_─ Por favaaaa ─ _Aumentando los pucheros.

_─ Que no ─_

_─ Pliiiss ─_ Esta vez acercando su rostro al de ella.

_─ Esta bien...pero que no sea nada vergonzoso ─_

_─ Claro que no, solo tienes que darme un abrazo ─_

_─ Ah era eso...eh, ¿Que? ─_

_─ Natsuki un abrazo ─_ Extendiendo los brazos.

_─ Shizuru en realidad esperaba que me pidieras algo más complicado y no tan...eso ─_

_─ Natsuki ─_ Haciendo berrinche.

_─ Ya, ya esta bien -_ Extendiendo los brazos _- Ven aquí ─_

Sin más remedio creyendo que Shizuru armaría un numerito, la abrazo fuertemente, incluso quiso hacerle la contra meciéndola de un lado a otro en sus brazos mientras le cantaba una de esas canciones infantiles para dormir, se mantuvieron así varios minutos de los cuales Shizuru no dijo nada y Natsuki termino aburriéndose.

_─ Bueno listo, ahora si...-_ Queriendo separarse pero esta no la deja_- Ah... Shizuru, creo que ya fue suficiente ─_

Shizuru ignoro lo que dijo solo hizo un sonido de desaprobación y continuo en su abrazo, no estaba dispuesta a soltarse.

_─ Shi...Shizuru por favor, me siento rara ─_

_─ Mmm, pues acostúmbrate porque no me voy a soltar ─_

_─ Shizuru, vamos ─_ Intentando hacerle cosquillas pero tampoco funciona.

Mientras Dhuran seguía sentado en el regazo de Shizuru atrapado en el abrazo de estas dos, solo miraba todo mientras movía la cola.

_─ ¿Y tu porque mueves la cola?, ayúdame ─_

_─" Perdóname pero yo no me meto"─_ Respondiéndole en un cartelito.

_─ Si serás-_ En eso siente que Shizuru la abraza más fuerte todavía - _Shizuru, si seguimos así solo perderemos tiempo, y podrías llegar tarde a esa reunión ─_

─_ No me importa- _Empezó a decir por lo bajo- _Cuando estoy contigo no me importa nada más, no me importa nada...solo tú ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, que tanto dices, no te escucho Shizuru ─_

Shizuru hablaba tan bajo que ni siquiera Natsuki que la tenia prácticamente cerca de su oído la escuchaba, lo único que desvío la curiosidad de la morena de saber lo que esta decía, fue que empezó a sentir un fuerte olor a café en el aire, y a ver un ligero humo, entonces miro hacia la cocina y se alarmo.

_─ Shi... ¡SHIZURU!, la cafetera, se esta derramando y la tetera esta echando humor...¡SHIZURU! ─_

A duras penas para evitar una posible activación de la alarma de incendio, Shizuru dejo el abrazo y fue a apagar la cafetera y la tetera, mientras Natsuki para adelantar las cosas, ya que habían perdido un buen rato con eso del abrazo, se puso a preparar las tostadas; por su lado Shizuru que terminaba de apagar el fuego de la cocina, intentaba retirar la tetera cuando sin querer toco la misma que estaba prácticamente hirviendo, y dando un leve grito que alerto a la morena.

_─ Shizuru, ¿Que paso?, ¿Estas bien? ─_

_─ Auch, si solo me queme no es nada ─_

_─ Como que nada, ven ─_

Natsuki llevo la mano de Shizuru hacia el lavado y le dijo que la dejara remojando, entonces la ojiverde se fue al refrigerador y saco unos hielos y los envolvió en un paño.

_─ Ven, aquí -_ Sentándola en una de las sillas_- Mantén esto sobre tu mano ─_ Colocándole el pañol con hielo.

_─ Natsuki estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña quemadura ─_

_─ Nada de pequeña, te dolerá más tarde créeme, además no querrás que te quede marca ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Y como es que sabes eso? ─_

_─ Yo misma varias veces me queme tratando de planchar la ropa y me quedaba una marca que mucho después desaparecía ─ _Confesaba avergonzada.

_─ Natsuki no es muy buena en las cosas de la casa, pero si como una enfermera ─_

_─ No es la gran cosa, además en el gimnasio también se aprende esto ─_

_─ De todos modos gracias, pero el desayuno no se servirá solo ─_ Intenta levantarse pero la morena se lo impide.

_─ Por eso yo me encargo tu solo mantente ahí ─_

_─ ¿Que harás? ─_

_─ Que mas, ¿No es obvio?, yo serviré el desayuno ─_

_─ Natsuki gracias pero...ya me advertiste sobre eso y... ─_

_─ Oi, no se cocinar, pero tampoco soy tan bruta para no servir el desayuno, y mas siendo esto muy simple, así que tu tranquila ─_

_─ Etto... bien ─_

Natsuki se dirigió hacia la cocina a "preparar" todo antes de servir, Shizuru por su parte se sentía tan feliz de ver como Natsuki se preocupaba por ella, pero le tenia algo desconcertada dejarla encargase de todo, después del tono que uso la morena la primera vez para referirse a ella misma como pésima cocinera, pero sus dudas se fueron cuando minutos después Natsuki venia con el té y café listo.

_─ Ara, veo que no tuviste problemas ─_

_─ Claro que no, te dije que podía con algo tan simple ja...jajajaja ─_ Mirando de reojo el leve desastre que dejo en la cocina.

_─ Fu, eso puedo ver, pero no te quedes ahí parada, el desayuno es para las dos ─_ Invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

Y así ambas chicas pudieron disfrutar de un tranquilo desayuno, la morena cuidaba que Shizuru no hiciera muchas cosas con su mano lastimada, así que se ofrecía a servirle más té y a untarle algún dulce en sus tostadas. El momento de tranquilidad paso rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta ambas chicas ya estaban arregladas para su día y dirigiéndose para el garaje.

_─ ¿Shizuru no quieres que te lleve? ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki es muy amable, pero con esta ropa de oficina, y me refiero más a la falda, no creo que pueda estar cómoda en tu motocicleta ─_

_─ ¿Eh?-_ Imaginando el porque de ello, la morena imagina como a Shizuru se le volaba levemente la falda al estar la Ducati en movimiento y se pone casi como anoche cuando le sangro la nariz _- Etto...ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, ¿Pero en que te iras? ─_

_─ Ara, no te preocupes me iré en el otro auto ─_

_─ ¿Otro auto?, ¿Cual otro? ─_

_─ Natsuki distraída, ¿No notaste el otro auto que esta en el garaje junto a tu Ducati?-_

Las chicas entrar al amplio garaje, y efectivamente, junto a donde Natsuki había dejado su Ducati, había algo grande cubierto por una lona.

─_ ¿Eh?, la verdad no lo había notado, ¿Es tu auto? ─_ Pregunto algo exaltada.

_─ Ara, claro que no, tengo la edad y la licencia para conducir uno pero todavía no me dan el mío propio, este es de mi padre y me deja usarlo cuando lo necesito ─_

_─ Ya veo ─_

_─ Fu, pero dejemos de hablar me quedan 20 minutos para llegar antes de tener problemas y tampoco quiero que mi Trainer se atrase ─_

_─ Por mi no te preocupes tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, bueno solo hoy ─_

_─ Entonces...supongo que nos veremos mañana a la tarde ─_ Digo con desanimo.

_─ Si, ya que no iré a la escuela por esto del gimnasio y...todo eso ─_ Respondió la morena contagiada por el animo de Shizuru y sin saber porque.

_─ Si ─_

─_ Etto... ¿No quieres que te acompañe?, para que no te pace nada - _Shizuru la mira con curiosidad ocasionando que esta se ponga nerviosa -_ Ya...ya sabes porque últimamente suelen asaltar a la gente estando en la parada del rojo semáforo, digo la parada roja, quiero decir...en la parada del semáforo rojo y... ─ _Natsuki se sentía tan nerviosa que ya ni sabia que decía.

Shizuru le pareció algo tierno el trabalenguas de la morena que le sonrío dulcemente.

_─ Ara, no te preocupes Natsuki, yo estaré bien puedo cuidarme sola, ve tranquila ¿Si? ─_

_─ Bien pero salgamos al mismo tiempo ─_

_─ Yo me preocuparía más porque Natsuki conducirá con una mano mientras con la otra lleva a nuestro hijo ─_

_─ Oi, tranquila no pasara nada, no seria la primera vez que manejo con una mano y... ¿Eh?... ¿Nuestro que? ─_

_─ Ara, lo eh dicho ─_

Avergonzada y todo, Natsuki ayudo a quitar la lona del auto dejando al descubierto un flamante y casi nuevo F*at grande rojo, la morena era fanática de las motocicletas pero debía admitir que ese auto no estaba nada mal; ambas ya en la calle estaban por salir al mismo tiempo pero al llegar a la esquina debían ir por caminos contrarios.

─ _Nos veremos pronto pequeño Dhuran-_ Decía mientras acariciaba al cachorro mientras era sostenido por su dueña.-_ Y claro también nos veremos, Cute Natsuki ─ _Dijo haciendo el gesto de acariciarle la cabeza a ella también.

_─ Oi, que no soy...Ask olvídalo ─_ Se resigno sabiendo que por mucho que lo dijera Shizuru no se lo dejaría de decir.

_─ Bien entonces adiós Nat-su-ki ─_ Haciendo su mirada que tenia especialmente para la morena.

─_ Si, nos vemos Shizuru y gracias por todo y...claro discúlpame las molestias ─_ Subiéndose a la moto.

─ _Ara, para nada, Natsuki nunca seria una molestia _─Entrando al auto.

Compartieron miradas directas y de despedidas, mientras cada una encendía el motor de su vehiculo y empezaba a circular por el camino, cuando llegaron a la esquina, Shizuru hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y Natsuki le respondió con una sonrisa puesto que tenia ocupada ambas manos y así cada uno por un camino diferente se fueron alejando, Shizuru no quería dejarla ir, no después de haber probado ilegalmente esos labios, pero mentalmente se repetía que todo mejoraría con el día de mañana, ya que justamente mañana, 14 de febrero, era un fecha y un día especial.

Una vez en el gimnasio, la morena para tener todo bien vigilado tomo los papeles que tenia que revisar y se puso a verlos mientras estaba sentada cómodamente en la montaña de colchonetas, mientras Dhuran estaba recostado descansando a mitad del gimnasio esperando sin apuros a su dueña.

─_ Rallos, esto del papeleo es una molestia, ni que fuera empresaria, me lleva el chango ─_ Leyendo los papeles.

La morena se mantuvo así por lo menos media hora más hasta que se arto y dejo todo, no solo porque estaba cansada del papeleo si no también porque había cosas que Natsuki no entendía o que solo su madre podría ocuparse, así que regreso y coloco los papeles dentro del cajón del escritorio, se detuvo un momento para ver que todo a su alrededor estuviera bien, en cuando noto en la pared un calendario colgado bajo varios fotos de la familia, pero más noto que con un marcador estaba marcado la fecha del día siguiente, así que por curiosidad se acercó para ver de que se trataba.

─ _¿Eh?, 14 de Febrero, ¿Porque Mamà marcaría esto?, ¿No será que tenia planeado visitar la tumba de Papà, o ¿¡Acaso esta saliendo con alguien! - _Natsuki se alarmo por un segundo pero luego se tranquilizo a analizar más maduramente la situación _- No, no puede ser, umm pero en todo caso...-_ Se quedo observando el calendario como si este le estuviera diciendo algo -_ ¡Ah!, ya se que are, me mantendrá ocupada mañana pero bueno.-_ Se dijo a si misma decidida de lo que estaba planeando.

En cuando cierra la oficina, llama a Dhuran para que le preste atención.

_─ Oi, Dhuran ¿Quieres salir mañana? tengo que buscar unas cositas ─_

Dhuran al oír el tono alegre e incógnito de su ama acepto con un ladrido.

Nuevamente era el comienzo de la semana escolar, en la oficina del concejo estudiantil, cierta castaña miraba incesantemente una caja que estaba en sus manos, una gran caja roja con un pequeño moño encima, esta la sostenía entre sus manos y sonreía imaginando que le dirá o mejor aun las expresiones o cambios de humor que tendrá la persona a quien se la iba a dar, en un momento sintiendo que alguien se acercaba al salón, escondió la caja en uno de los cajones, y al hacerlo sobresalió de su muñeca cierto colgante con la forma de una huellita de perro, la castaña solo sostuvo el colgante y lo observo por largo rato como si tratara de descifrar algo en el, lo único que la distrae de esto es cuando un profesor entra al salón, por lo que Shizuru decide retornar a sus labores y esperar a que lo que estaba planeando se realizara al final del día escolar.

Suena la campana, es la hora de la salida, todos empiezan a irse y para sorpresa de muchos, al rato Shizuru también salía, lo cual era raro, como presidenta ella debía quedarse después de clases para cumplir sus obligaciones, aunque si nadie le llamo la atención es justamente porque, la castaña utilizo uno de sus trucos para que Haruka se encargaran de su parte, por lo que ella podría estar libre; en su mente, solo tenia presente ir a cierto lugar a encontrarse a toda costa con una persona en especial, todo con el simple pretexto de entregarle un regalo del Día de San Valentín.

_─ No importa si alguien me dice algo por abandonar mi trabajo, o si Suzushiro se enoja, yo soportare todo sin problema, porque...estaré feliz en cuando le entregue esto a mi Natsuki ─ _Pensó la castaña mientras con paso firme se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la morena.

Shizuru sin siquiera haberse cambiado el uniforme de la escuela, entro al gimnasio, busco con la mirada a Natsuki pero no la encontró, solo veía que se encontraba Mai en el lugar, junto con algunas de las chicas todas ellas esperando turno para entrar al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

_─ Ah, Kaicho-san ¿Tan temprano aquí? ─_

_─ Ara, Mai-san es que venia de pasada, vine a ver a Natsuki ─ _Utilizando su mascara para ocultar su desconcierto.

_─ ¿Natsuki?, pues ella no esta ahora, salio pero no me dijo donde o cuando volvería ─_

_─ Fu, ya veo, pues entonces volveré a la hora de la clase haber si la encuentro ─_

_─ Si, o puedes mandarle un mensaje ¿Tienes su numero? ─_

_─ Si, tienes razón eso are, bien de todas formas regresare más tarde, nos vemos luego Mai-san─_

_─ Hasta luego Kaicho-san ─_

La castaña por hoy tenia escrita la palabra impaciencia y emoción como animo del día, y no encontrar a Natsuki solo aumento más esas emociones, intento hacer lo que Mai le recomendó y le mando un mensaje a la morena, en su cuarto, se recostó en su cama mirando el teléfono, espero y espero pero este nunca sonó, y si sonaba ninguno era de la ojiverde, pero trato de distraerse pensando que la vería a la hora de las clases.

_─ Fu, ósea que deje mis obligaciones por nada...Ah bueno, me da tiempo para relajarme un poco, iré a prepararme un té ─_

Shizuru se entretuvo lo más que pudo en ese tiempo, a ratos miraba el reloj pero parecía que el tiempo iba pasando lentamente, hasta que finalmente llego la hora en la que tenia que ir para las clases. Shizuru primero tenía que reunirse con Reito y los demás así que a pesar de las ansias que la invadían no pretendía dejar de lado su rutina y más con sus compañeros.

Una vez llegado el grupo al lugar, automáticamente su mirada recorrió buscando a la morena pero sin resultado alguno, eso ya la tenia algo perturbada, diviso a Mai que se acercaba al grupo y siendo la primera en hablarle le pregunto por Natsuki.

_─ Todavía no viene y dijo que mejor nos encargáramos nosotras porque estaría todo el día ausente ─_ Contesto ante la pregunta de la castaña.

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿Algún motivo en especial? ─_

_─ No se, lo único que se es que salio dijo que tenia que hacer algo ─_

_─ Ya veo ─_ Esta vez sin ocultar su tono triste de vos.

Mai noto esto e intento decir algo alentador ya que a fin de cuenta, no necesitaba muchas explicaciones cuando sabia de ante mano que a la que tenia enfrente se trataba de su futura **"Cuñada"**.

─_ Pero tranquila, no es nada peligroso ni nada por el estilo, lo único que me dejo en claro es que saldría a hacer unas compras muy especiales, y creo yo que eso toma tiempo ─_

_─ Si, es verdad, bien supongo que será en otro momento ─_ Bajando la mirada y alejándose de la pelirroja.

Shizuru ya se había desanimado al escuchar que en todo el día no vería a Natsuki; prácticamente desde que se reencontró con ella ah sido una necesidad para si misma verla todo los días, sentía que tenia un malestar y que la morena era su tranquilizante para ello, ya no tenia porque ocultarlo ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, estaba enamorada, mas que eso, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de _la Trainer Natsuki Kuga_, amaba todo de ella, desde sus profundos ojos verdes hasta los sonrojos que le provocaba con sus bromas e indirectas, pero sobre todas las cosas lo que más amaba de esa chica, era su modo de ser, ante todos se mostraba como alguien fría, como toda una profesional en lo que hacia y que sabia exactamente lo que había que hacer sin olvidar esa actitud rebelde que mostraba y que la tenia intrigada a veces, pero viendo del lado más personal Natsuki era alguien muy despistada pero era noble y sincera, si, la castaña había analizado todo lo que amaba de esta chica, pero no podía analizar lo que Natsuki pensaba o no pensaba de su persona y eso le partía el corazón, no saber si era correspondida, todos estos pensamientos y más la mantuvieron entretenida todo el día, al final Shizuru se excuso con sus amigos diciendo que no se sentía bien y que no tomaría las clases de baile del día, entonces sin más recogió sus cosas y se marcho a su hogar.

Fue una suerte para ella que había decidido venir con el auto de su padre, aunque le preocupo dejar así a sus compañeros sabia de ante mano que Reito había traído también su auto así que transporte no les hacia falta, Shizuru llego a su casa, dejo estacionado el auto en frente y se quedo adentro del mismo, se sentía algo decaída y quería quedarse ahí a reflexionar un poco antes de meterse a su hogar.

Pasado unos momentos que la castaña se quedo ahí, escucha el rugir del motor de una moto, al principio no le presto atención, hasta que escucho que la moto se apago muy cerca de ahí y seguido escucho unos ladridos provenientes de la entrada de su casa, al girar para ver se llevo una gran sorpresa, Natsuki acompaña por Dhuran, estaban en la entrada tocando la puerta de la casa.

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_ Dijo esta bajándose del auto.

─_ Shizuru ahí estas ─ _Respondió esta dándose vuelta para mirarla.

_─ Natsuki, te busque todo el día, no me respondiste los mensajes _─

_─ ¿Eh?-_ Sacando su teléfono del bolsillo-_ Ah rallos, olvide ponerlo en vibrador ─_

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿Y puedo saber donde estabas? y ¿El porque estas aquí ahora? ─_

_─ Oye haces muchas preguntas...pues, es que estuve en busca de unos emm… regalos, y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque vine a darte el tullo, bueno en realidad pace primero por el gimnasio pero me dijeron que te sentiste mal y te fuiste a tu casa y pues aquí me tienes ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_ Atino a decir muy confundida por lo ultimo.

Natsuki de la mochila que cargaba saco una caja de chocolates con fresas que tenían una rosa acompañando la envoltura de la caja.

_─ Feliz día de San Valentín Shiz ─_ Regalándole una sonrisa.

Shizuru no dijo nada por un momento, al ver la caja con la rosa y Natsuki con una sonrisa fueron suficientes para que ella misma se sonrojara peligrosamente.

_─ A... ¿Ara? Po...porque ─_ Tartamudeaba.

─_ ¿Eh?, Ah etto, no pienses mal, además este es el día del amor y la amistad, tarde un poco mas porque buscaba algo especial para ti ─_

_─ Natsuki es tan considerada, ¿Segura que esta no es una especie de confesión? ─_

_─ Shi...Shizuru por favor... ─_

_─ Gracias Natsuki-_ Recibiendo la caja- _Fu, supongo que ahora me toca a mi ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Si te estuve buscando todo el día es por un motivo similar ─_

Shizuru se fue al auto y regreso con la misma caja que había estado sosteniendo cuando estaba en su oficina, y con una gran sonrisa se lo entrego a la morena.

_─ Feliz San Valentín Nat-su-ki ─_ Dedicándole una mirada seductora.

_─ ¿Ah?, Shizuru ¿En serio tu…? ─_

_─ Ara ara, te dije que te anduve buscando Natsuki, y era justamente por esto ─_ En ese momento no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran color pero no tanto como los de su compañera.

_─ Arigato Shizuru -_ Sonriéndole tiernamente -_ Pero enserio no tenias que molestarte ─_

_─ Fu, podría decirle lo mismo a Natsuki, pero eso ya no se puede ¿Verdad? ─_

_─ Ok tu ganas entiendo jajaja ─_

Natsuki pronuncio una leve carcajada ante la situación, pero Shizuru solo la observo sin mostrar ningún expresión más que una pequeña sonrisa hasta que capto la atención de los ojos de Natsuki, esta la observo y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Shizuru ante esto cerro los ojos y se estiro levemente hacia adelante, Natsuki aun con los nervios encima la observaba para ver que es lo que hacia pero no hizo nada hasta que le hablo.

_─ Ara, se supone que esta es la parte en que Natsuki me besa ─_

_─ ¿QUE? ─_ Subiéndole los colores.

_─ ¿O prefieres que la que lo haga sea yo? ─_

_─ ¡Shizuru!, ya empezamos...estábamos bien y ya tenias que venir con tus bromas ─_

_─ Fu, es que no me pude resistir, Natsuki se ve tan Cute ─_

─_ ¡Que no soy cute!, y a todo esto - _Mirando para todos lados_- ¿Donde se metió Dhuran? ─_

_─ Fu, parece que Trainer Natsuki anda tan distraída como para perder de vista a su adorada mascota ─_

─_ Oi, claro que no etto -_ Voltea su vista para unos arbustos que se movían -_ ¿Eh?, Dhuran ahí estas...espera… ¿Que tienes ahí? ─_

Dhuran de entre unos arbustos traía algo así como un trozo de tela, pero una muy singular, el cachorro lo dejo a los pies de su dueña y Natsuki al moverlo con los pies para mirara mejor que era se llevo terrible impresión, al parecer alguien, un hombre, había dejado tirado su ropa interior.

_─ Ah...Dhu...Dhuran -_ Poniendo expresión de sobresalto-_ ¿De donde rallos sacaste esto? ─_

El cachorro la mira un momento y luego saca otro de sus cartelitos.

_─" Lo encontré bajo el balcón de una casa ¿Porque?" ─_

─_ ¡Ah vamos! , es muy temprano para andar haciendo esas cosas, no importa que sea San Valentín ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki lo dice como si nunca hubiera estado enamorada, o extasiada con un momento como ese ─_ Decía Shizuru mientras golpeaba ligeramente el hombro de Natsuki.

_─ Pues que no es obvio que no, ninguna de las opciones ─_ Poniendo mala cara

_─ Ara, entonces ¿La razón por la que Natsuki no me besa es porque no sabe hacerlo? ─_

_─ OI ─_ Poniéndose roja.

_─ Yo te puedo enseñar si quieres ─_

_─ ¡Shizuru! ─_

_─ Natsuki no tiene porque ser tímida, solo tiene que pedírmelo y lo are con gusto ─_ Le decía mientras la abrazaba.

_─ Oi, Shizuru por favor ─_ Intenta apartarse.

Shizuru abrazaba más fuerte a la morena y estaba trataba de resistirse, pero en uno de los forcejeos a Natsuki se le cae la mochila que cargaba y junto con eso caen afuera algunas de las cosas que llevaba adentro.

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿Que es esto? ─_ Dijo la castaña mirando lo que salio de la mochila.

_─ Pues son los regalos para el resto ─_ Contesto Natsuki sin darle mucha importancia.

Efectivamente, de la mochila de la ojiverde habían salido tres cajas de chocolates de San Valentín, y al parecer había más adentro.

_─ Ara, ¿Cuantas novias tiene Natsuki exactamente? ─_

_─ ¡BAKA!, las demás son las chicas del gimnasio ósea Mai, Nao y las otras, ella son amigas y además me han estado haciendo unos buenos favores como para no darles regalo a ellas también ─_

_─ Pero para eso también existe el día del amigo, Fu, eso significa, que si Natsuki me dio chocolates es porque soy una más del montón ─ _Haciendo un leve puchero.

_─ Claro que no, es decir si...pero, lo que quiero decir es que es que si, eres una amiga más en mi vida pero entre nosotras hay como una conexión especial y etto...no se si me explico bien, esto esta sonando raro ─_

_─ Natsuki siempre tan distraída, pero creo que lo era aun más cuando era pequeña ─_

_─ Shizuru ─_

_─ Pero aunque allá crecido sigue siendo muy cute ─_

_─ ¡Shizuru!, que no soy cute ─_

Shizuru seguía con sus juegos mientras Natsuki levantaba las cajas y las ponía de nuevo dentro de la mochila, Shizuru se hubiera molestado un poco si no fuera porque vio que ninguna de las cajas eran como las de ella, todas tenían un pequeño moño decorativo pero ninguno tenia un adorno especial o un regaño extra como el de ella, así que paso eso de lado pensando que el de ella si era especial y más porque Natsuki se molesto en escogerlo para ella, la única caja que llamo su atención era una donde tenia decorado con un listón rosa y tenia un llavero con un muñequito con la forma de un osito sosteniendo un pequeño corazón, ahí fue donde sus sentidos se pusieron alertas.

_─ Ara, ¿Para quien es este Natsuki? ─_ Pregunto disimulando su tensión mientras sostenía la caja.

_─ ¿Eh? -_ mirando la caja-_ Ah, ese es para Mai ─_

_─ Para...Mai ─_ A pesar de que mantenía una sonrisa inocente por dentro sus celos empezaron a surgir.

_─ Si, por eso de mejores amigas, eso y que a veces tiene cierta debilidad por los muñecos chiquitos que se cuelgan en los teléfonos y todo eso ─_

─_ Fu, y este es especial porque hasta tiene el corazoncito del "** Te quiero"**─_ Prácticamente apretaba los dientes al decir la parte del "te quiero".

_─ Bueno esta bien que seamos buenas amigas y todo eso pero no le voy a decir te amo a esa loca, antes de eso me muerdo la lengua jajaja ─_

Natsuki hacia esos chistes pero sin prestarle atención a las señales de celo que mandaba la castaña.

─ _Ara...enserio tengo que hacer algo con estos celos Natsuki todavía no es totalmente mía como para que ande de papel de novia celosa, aunque a decir verdad nunca esta mal asegurarse y ser algo paranoica, porque si me descuido demasiado cualquiera y quizás no precisamente Mai me la puede robar, pero no se le ara tan fácil mientras yo este presente ─ _Pensaba Shizuru mientras ponía una expresión sádica.

_─ Shizuru ¿Te sientes bien? ─_ Preguntaba Natsuki que la veía comportase algo raro.

_─ ¿Eh?, Ah si, ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Lo digo por tu cara y todo eso, ¿Todavía te sientes mal de lo que sea que te haya dado en el gimnasio? ─_

_─ Eh?...no, No claro que no, es más ya me siento mejor ─_ Contestaba poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

_─ Ah, bueno entonces ¿quieres ir?, yo ya me regreso para allá, aunque sea voy a dar las ultimas clases de la noche ─_

_─ Ara, me parece bien, yo la sigo Trainer ─_

Y así Shizuru y Natsuki se dirigieron de regreso hacia sus respectivos vehículos, la morena se había ofrecido llevarla al gimnasio pero Shizuru maldijo en ese momento que hubiera olvidado meter el auto a la casa, por lo que tuvo dijo que regresaría en el auto y que no se preocupara, aunque eso si aprovecho y se ofreció a llevar a Dhuran para que así Natsuki pudiera manejar mas cómodamente. Durante el camino Dhuran observaba curiosamente a la castaña mientras que conducía, no porque tuviera algo raro si no porque esta observaba a Natsuki que iba adelante con su motocicleta y lo hacia con una calida y sincera sonrisa.

A lo siguiente Dhuran llama la atención de la castaña con un ladrido.

─_ " ¿Me creerás si te digo que tu regalo fue el que ella más se preocupo en encontrar?" ─_ Le dijo con uno de sus cartelitos.

_─ ¿Ara? ¿Enserio?, eso hace que Natsuki sea aun más tierna y atenta ─_

_─" Yo creo que tu le gustas Shizuru, de eso ya no tengo dudas" ─_ Agrego como ultimo el cachorro.

Ante esto Shizuru se sobresalto ligeramente pero luego recordó que estaba conduciendo así que sonrojada y todo volvió su vista hacia el frente antes de que hubiera un accidente, el cachorro miraba a Shizuru como esta conducía y las expresiones que ponía, cuando de la nada comenzó a derramar lagrimas, Dhuran hizo ligeros gruñidos de preocupación a lo que Shizuru volteo su rostro hacia el dejando al descubierto que realmente estaba llorando.

─_ No, tranquilo Dhuran -_ Secándose las lagrimas- _Es que lo que me acabas de decir, me llena de felicidad, y más si alguien tan cercano a ella como lo eres tu me lo dice, me da la confianza de que es verdad, pero aun así no puedo estar segura de nada, al menos hasta no oírlo de ella, o estar totalmente segura por mi misma que Natsuki me quiere de esa forma - _Con una de sus manos acaricia al cachorro que aun esta preocupado - _Pero gracias Dhuran, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes del día, este ah sido el mejor San Valentín de mi vida ─_

Dhuran ya no respondió nada, solo hizo lo mismo que hacia con su dueña, le lamió la mano a la castaña y luego se recostó sobre su regazo y así anduvieron todo el viaje hasta llegar al gimnasio.

* * *

Y bueno pues...Fin.

La unica aclaracion que creo que hay que hacer es que en uno de los dialogos del principio, al igual que capitulo anterior, en esta ocacion Shizuru hace referencia a la pelicula **"Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado"**.

Como segundo el auto que Shiz Conduce es un Fiat modelo Punto Rojo, en lo personal me gustan mas las Toyotas pero cuando buscaba modelos de autos, este me gusto en especial cuando me lo imaginaba vercion anime y con Shizuru arriba de este y... y mejor le paro o habra alerta de imaginacion pervertida (X3)

Y bueno este episodio lo queria subir el Lunes 14 de Febrero **( El titulo y el argumento son muy obvios como para que anden preguntando porque)**, pero por diversas razones y todo el rollo ese no pude, y contrario de lo que otros creeran, este capitulo lo escribi una semana antes de San Valentin.

Si preguntan porque lo subo a estar horas pues entonces vuelve al inicio de la pagina y leean lo que puce no tengo ganas de repetirlo (-3-)

Y como ultimo Gracias por sus comentarios, estos inspiran a esta escritora a decidirce si poner lemon o no en futuros capitulos (0w0)...Ok no (._.) ni yo se que pasara en los proximos capitulos** (Mentira)**.

Como ultimo pido disculpa de ante mano si hay algun error de ortografia, gramatica o palabra sospechosa y raramente escrita.

Bien ahora si me despido, no ulvoden seguir comentando, y hacer lo que digo siempre sobre el ShizNat y el Yuri (Compren, coman, beban, fumen, implantence, inyectence, aspiren, etc etc), Hasta la proxima subida...Sayonara

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	10. La competencia

Buenas a todos los presentes...

Aqui les traigo el capitulo 10 de este fick que como que ahora que lo noto ya se me hizo muy largo, lo que es el producto de la imaginacion ¿No?.

Sin quitarles mucho tiempo le dejo que lean y nos vemos al pie de la pagina...

**Nota:** Mai-hime y sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

**"La competencia, ¿¡Qué quien quieres que sea mi pareja!"**

Martes al mediodía, Natsuki se encontraba dando su décimo bostezo lo único que la aliviaba un poco era saber que hoy era su ultimo día de encargarse del gimnasio y después seria capaz de dormir por como mínimo 2 días seguido, estaba tan distraída leyendo una revista de deportes que no noto que entraron al lugar hasta que alguien le cubre los ojos.

_─ Muy bien…no estoy de humor para juegos, ya ¿Quien es? ─_ Sacando las manos que le cubrían los ojos y volteándose a ver.

_─ Buenos días mi pequeño clon ─_

_─ Mamà - _Su tono de voz cambio radicalmente mientras la abrazaba.-_ Volviste antes ─_

_─ Si, es que termino antes de lo pensado, ¿Como estas Natsuki?, ¿Todo en orden? ─_

_─ Pues como veras si, todo en orden jefa ─_

_─ Ah por cierto, te traje algo como me pediste ─_

_─ ¿Enserio?, ¿Que cosa? ─_

_─ Para empezar esta noche cenaremos los famosos Okonomiyaki y lo vas a acompañar con un poco de la mayonesa que te traje, es echo en Osaka y es de la liviana como te gusta ─_

_─ ¡Ahh!, Arigato Mamà ─ _Con ojos brillosos- _Ah, ¿Y donde están...? ─_

Antes de poder terminar la frase siente que alguien la jala violentamente hacia atrás, supuestamente en un intento de abrazo.

_─ ¡Natsuki-chan! , Ñiaaa que gusto volver a verte, ya extraña tu exageradamente parecido a tu madre ─ _Abrazándola fuertemente.

_─ Mi...Midori ─_ Intentando respirar.

_─ Ya Midori, esta bien que la hallas extrañado pero tampoco la vayas a matar ─_ Intentando Youko rescatar a la morena cuya cara se estaba tornando azul.

_─ Mou, esta bien ─_ Soltándola sin delicadeza alguna.

_─ Es verdad...hay amores que matan ─_ Dijo la morena mientras recuperaba el aire.

_─ Eh...bien, Natsuki como veo que es algo tarde para mandarte a la escuela -_ Mirando el reloj-_ Yo me ocupare del gimnasio si quieres ve a casa a tomar una siesta o simplemente a relajarte ─_ Sugirió Saeko volteando la mirada a su hija.

─_ Ah, gracias pero...Oi, no importa me quedare contigo si me da sueño simplemente me voy y me recuesto en las colchonetas ─_

_─ Muy bien esa es la actitud Natsuki ─_ La alentaba Midori pasando un brazo por los hombros de esta.

_─ Midori, realmente le das malos ejemplos a la chica ─_ Agrego Youko con tono de desaprobar la idea.

_─ Ah, por cierto Natsuki, tengo algo que mostrarte y si, es algo importante ─_ Agrego Saeko muy tranquilamente.

_─ ¿Eh?, pues muéstramelo entonces ─_

_─ Emm, preferiría esperar un poco, es importante pero nada que no pueda esperar ─_

_─ ¿Eh? y ¿Eso porque que?, un momento…ya se de que se trata... ─ _Musito abriendo los ojos.

_─ ¿Enserio?-_ Algo sorprendida- _Balla entonces no eres tan despistada como creía hija, eso si que es un alivio ─_

_─ Mamà, ¿¡Estas embarazada! ─_ Contesto la morena levantando el tono de voz y tapándose la boca.

_─ Si eso es justamente lo que...espera... ¿Como? ─ _Mirándola de forma extraña por lo dicho recién.

─ _Oh, ya me parecía raro que porque tenias marcado el día de san Valentín en tu calendario de la oficina, ¿Pero como?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Quien?, ¿Será niña o niño? o ¿Acaso esto es obra de un secuestro extraterrestre? ─_ Invadía Natsuki de preguntas a su madre mientras la señalaba alterada.

_─ Natsuki ¿Que rallos anduviste consumiendo en mi ausencia? ─ _Interrogó Saeko a su hija mientras le jalaba de la mejilla.

_─ Auch,auch nada ya te lo dije, no arruinare mi salud con esas porquerías, pero ya enserio ¿Acaso es eso? ─_ Aun con la mejilla entre los dedos de su madre.

_─ Claro que no - _Soltándola y dejando ver un sonrojo de pena - _¿¡Como se te ocurre hija! por Dios, lo que te quiero decir es sobre un evento ─_

_─ Ah -_ Calmándose y frotándose la mejilla _- Entonces dilo y ya ─_

_─ Claro que no -_ Dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-_ Te dije que lo dejaría para después, digamos emm... hasta la tarde ─_

_─ Oi, esta bien, aunque no le veo sentido a esperar tanto para algo tan insignificante ─_

_─ Cuando te lo diga ya quiero ver tu cara ─_ Susurro Saeko por lo bajo.

_─ Ah, ahora que estoy aburrida y me acorde -_ Observando el reloj de la pared- _Mamà iré a entretenerme un poco ─_

─_ Dime con que, con tus reacciones tan raras ya me empezarte a preocupar… otra vez ─_

_─ Oi, ya te dije que no consumo nada, iré a la escuela a darle una visita a las chicas eso es todo ─_

_─ Esta bien, confiare en ti Natsuki pero...-_ En ese momento puso una mirada sádica al estilo de toda madre controladora -_ En lo que yo me entere que andas consumiendo cosas raras créeme que unas fuertes nalgadas no será lo único que recibas ─_ Sentencio Saeko.

_─ E...Eh, ya...ya te dije que no es eso, yo me porto bien enserio ─_ Responde esta tiritando a pesar de decir la verdad, su madre la tenia controlada.

─_ Ah bueno, si es así no tienes de que preocuparte, así que adiós ─_ Cambiando a un tono de voz mas dulce.

─_ O...Oi, me pregunto si ¿Así también era con Papà? ─ _Se dijo para si la morena sudando frió.

Queriendo salir de ahí a antes de que su madre le dijera algo más, Natsuki agarro las llaves de su Ducati y condujo directo a la escuela, con tiempo extra sabiendo que Mai de seguro buscaría escaparse de la escuela para traerle el almuerzo, pero para su fortuna llego algo de lo debido, aun faltaban quince minutos para la hora del almuerzo, pero para evitar problemas mando un mensaje de texto rápido a Mai diciéndole que se quedara en la escuela para una sorpresa, pero no le dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando Mai respondió el mensaje exigiéndole una respuesta.

_─ Bien veamos, estoy en la escuela, pero sin uniforme y sin obligaciones así que... ¿Qué debería hacer mientras? ─_ Se decía para si la morena recorriendo los alrededores de Fuuka.

Opto simplemente por seguir caminando, a fin de cuenta, quince minutos no le pareció mucho tiempo de espera, simplemente camino por los alrededores pero enseguida vio que era mala idea debido a que no había prácticamente nada que no hubiera visto antes. Entonces recordó que había un lugar que no frecuentaba muy seguido, el jardín de la escuela, así que se dirigió ahí para matar el tiempo que le restaba.

Una vez en el jardín, miraba con atención todo lo que había ahí, el lugar le pareció realmente relajante hasta se llego a preguntar como es que nunca antes había ido ahí.

_─ Ah claro, porque siempre en mi tiempo libre estoy tratando con las jodidas bromas de Mai o las jodidas criticas de Nao -_ Hablo para si frunciendo el ceño - _Bien pero...ahora no están ninguna de las dos aquí así que disfrutare un rato ¿Porque no? ─_ Acto siguiente se recostó sobre el césped donde estaba ubicada una gran fuente.

Natsuki se quedo ahí un largo rato, sintiendo la leve brisa que acariciaba su rostro, pero sobre todo la calma del lugar.

─ _Rallos, soy capaz de dormir aquí y ahora si no fuera porque me meterían una buena patada en el trasero si algún profesor me ve aquí ─_ Se dijo con una voz muy pacifica.

La morena estaba a cinco segundos de conciliar el sueño cuando el sonido de la campana le advierte que su comodidad termino ahí, así que con nada de ganas se levanto y se dirigió a buscar a Mai. Recorrió por segunda vez el lugar aunque ahora con un objetivo directo, en la búsqueda de su pelirroja amiga, paso por el pasillo de los alumnos de último año, y fijándose mejor donde estaba noto que justo a unos pasos de ella se encontraba el salón de Shizuru, este descubrimiento le hizo sentir un cierto escalofrío.

─_ ¿Eh?, es...es solo casualidad que yo este por aquí, a pesar de que me acabo de dar cuenta de que tome el camino largo para llegar al salón no significa nada…bueno, caminar no mata a nadie ─ _Dijo convencida a pesar de que sabia bien de que podría no ser coincidencia de que sus pies la llevaran ahí.

Natsuki prosiguió con su caminar pero mirando para el numero de los salones como queriendo verificar que estaba en el lugar que ella pensaba e inconcientemente se detiene justo en la puerta del salón de la castaña.

─ _Ahhh, ok quizás pasare a saludarla y...no mejor no, no es necesario ya luego la veré, aunque por otro lado solo será una visita corta, No, debo seguir Mai de seguro ignorara el mensaje e ira, pero estoy aquí así que...NO ─_ Se debatía Natsuki mentalmente mientras caminaba de una lado para otro, lo que provocaba miradas curiosas de los alumnos que iban saliendo.

Natsuki caminaba de un lado para otro hablando en voz baja, sabia que de por si esa actitud indecisa estaba llamando la atención.

_─ Ah bien, ella también es importante bien, solo será un saludo rápido -_ Dijo finalmente mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta - _Ya que también podría estar ocupada con cosas del concejo así que no le tendría que quitar mucho tiempo, será solo algo rapi... ─_ Seguía diciéndose mientras daba media vuelta para entrar al salón en cuando siente algo suave sobre su rostro e impidiéndole el paso y el habla.

_─ Ara, Natsuki es una atrevida ─_ Dijo cierta castaña con ese singular acento.

_─ Shi...Shi...Shi...zu...ru ─_ Silbato nerviosa y muy roja ante la situación.

Natsuki al voltearse para entrar al salón, no noto que Shizuru iba saliendo y estaba cerca de ella por lo que choco de frente, o al menos así lo hubiera visto si no fuera porque el rostro de Natsuki fue a encontrarse de frente con el busto de Shizuru, y como no lo vio venir y Shizuru ni siquiera hacia el intento de apartarla, todos al rededor quedaron viendo esa escena, las fan de Shizuru que se encontraban merodeando, vieron la escena con furia e indignación, mientras que los chicos gritaban ante la excitante y atrevida escena, mientras que otros, incluyendo a Takeda que venia saliendo detrás de Shizuru, paraban el sangrado de sus narices.

_─ A...Ah, lo... ¡LO SIENTO, PERDON!, no me fije en donde iba ─ _Pidió disculpas la morena mientra se separaba de ella.

_─ Fu, Natsuki hentai, pero no dije que me molestara, así que ven aquí ─_

Acto seguido Shizuru atrajo a Natsuki hacia ella nuevamente y la abrazo de forma que su rostro quedara entre sus pechos nuevamente, ese atrevido acto basto para que Natsuki se sobresaltara aun más y su rostro se tiñera más de lo que nunca se había teñido antes de rojo, y también para que hasta los muchachos que gritaran terminaran teniendo hemorragias repentinas y que las fans empezaran a condenar a pena de muerte a la morena.

_─ Shi... ¡SHIZURU! ─_ Grito Natsuki como prueba de que era la peor de las bromas que halla echo Shizuru hasta ahora.

A los pocos minutos, vemos a ambas chicas en la puerta de la oficina del concejo.

_─ Shizuru por Dios, fue la broma más entupida que hallas echo hasta ahora ─_ Regaña esta a Shizuru.

_─ Ara, Natsuki cálmate no es para tanto, aunque si tanto quieres oírlo pues entonces...Perdón ─_ Contesto esta como si nada.

_─ Con un perdón no solucionas eso ─_

_─ Fu, ¿Pero que es lo que tanto perturba a mi Trainer? ─_

_─ ¿Bromeas verdad?, eh oído de lo que son capaces de hacer tus fans y no es que no pueda defenderme es que si les hago algo me meteré yo en más problemas que ellas y no puedo darme el lujo de esto y...y ─_ Explicaba nerviosamente su respuesta.

─_ Ya Natsuki tranquila, relájate y mejor dime que hace aquí, ¿No deberías estar en el gimnasio? ─_

─_ Bueno ya – _Calmándose -_ Mi madre regreso antes de lo esperado y entonces estaba aburrida y vine para...-_ Recordando el motivo de su visita - _¡Kuso! Casi se me olvida, tengo que ver a Mai _─ Grito exaltada.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Es que debo evitar que vaya para allá o se enojara al ver a mi madre y yo desaparecida y sin avisarle para que no se molestara en llevarme el almuerzo ─_

_─ Fu fu, eso suena razonable, aun así Natsuki debe hacer algo con su problema de ser una despistada ─_

_─ Oi, no soy despistada, es solo que hay cosas en las que no me fijo ─_ Se excuso.

_─ Si Natsuki lo dice, entonces ¿Te veré más al rato? ─_

_─ ¿Eh? claro, pero si prometes no volver a hacer esa broma ─_ Exigió la morena con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar el momento.

_─ Kannina, si a Natsuki le preocupa meterse en problemas por eso esta bien, procurare hacer esta broma cuando estemos en un lugar mas intimo ─_

_─ Muy bien así esta... ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Lo eh dicho ─_ Contesto esta con una sonrisa.

_─ Pretenderé que no escuche esa respuesta, así que nos vemos al rato ─_ Se despidió finalmente y luego salio corriendo.

_─ Ara, la chica es dura hay que admitirlo, tendré que ver que más hago para tener las cosas a mi favor pero sobre todo a mi Natsuki a mi lado ─_ Pensó Shizuru mientras entraba al salón del concejo.

Corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y evitando matarse mas de una vez mientras bajaba la escalera, Natsuki llego a su salón y para su fortuna Mai todavía se encontraba ahí y estaba acompañada por Mikoto, Chie, Aoi y Nao.

_─ Mou, ¿Mai ya vas a dejar ese teléfono? Ya te pareces a Nao y sabes que eso no esta bien ─_ Preguntaba Chie a su amiga que mantenía el teléfono en la mano.

_─ Oye ─_ Dijo la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada al lado de Mai.

_─ Es que esa Jodida de Natsuki y su jodido mensaje, y para colmo la muy maldita no me responde para qué quería que me quede ─_ Se quejaba Mai.

─ _Pues quien sabe, quizás cerro el negocio y se escapo a algún lugar o algo así ─_ Dijo Nao sin mucho interés en el asunto.

_─ No lo creo Natsuki será desubicadamente despistada a mas no poder, pero no es irresponsable, o al menos ese es mas o menos el concepto positivo que tengo de ella ─_ Agrego Mai.

_─ Mai, Almuerzo ─_ Suplicaba Mikoto con la mirada hacia Mai.

_─ Mikoto, no es necesario que te estés conteniendo así ─_

_─ No, yo voy a almorzar junto con Mai Jum ─_ Dijo esta con una mirada decidida.

_─ Uf, que más ─_

En eso Mai siente que alguien le agarra por el cuello con algo parecido a una llave de lucha.

_─ Ya llego por quien lloraban ─_ Dijo la morena apretando un poco mas a Mai.

_─ ¿El que reparte más almuerzo? ─ _Pregunto Mikoto.

_─ No ─_ Le respondió con mala cara.

_─ Pero si es nuestra jefa de repuesto, Kuga ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ─_ Pregunta Nao con tono desafiante para comenzar una guerra verbal con Natsuki.

_─ Yo también extrañe verte a horas tempranas araña ─_ Le respondió esta.

_─ Ne, enserio Natsuki ¿Qué haces aquí? ─_ Pregunto Aoi uniéndose a la conversación.

_─ Pues verán... ─_

Natsuki les contó lo sucedido mientras comía el almuerzo que Mai le había preparado.

_─ Y luego Fin ─_ Terminando su relato.

_─ Así que viniste aquí a sacarnos en cara que puedes escaparte cuando suene la campana, mientras nosotras estamos aquí quemando neuronas ─_ Le reclama Mai.

_─ Oi, no soy tan mala para hacer eso, solo vine a pasar tiempo con mis amigas -_ Haciendo una breve pausa-_ Aunque ya que lo pones así, también esa idea la incluyo ─_

_─ Ahora quien es la desgraciada ─_ Le contesta Mai enojada pero casi al instante cambiando a una expresión mas alegre _– Pero no diré nada ¿Sabes porque? ─_

_─ A ver ¿Porque? ─_ Con tono desafiante.

_─ Porque tienes que ponerte al día con tus deberes, y no sabes la tarea que no han estado dejando mi querida Natsuki ─_ Finalizo la pelirroja.

_─ ¿Eh?, a…ah, etto...-_ Natsuki se congelo al ver que Mai tenia razón_ - Rallos, creo que tendré mucho que hacer entonces ─_ Bajando la cabeza.

_─ Y explicar –_ Interrumpió Chie-_ Empezando desde ahora con esto que acabo de recibir- _Agrego mostrando lo que había en la pantalla de su teléfono.

_─ ¿Ah? ─_ Pregunto la morena levantando la cabeza.

_─ ¿Eh?, Na... ¿¡Natsuki! ─_ Tartamudeo Mai al ver que era.

Efectivamente Chie estaba enseñando una foto que le habían enviado, una de hace unos momentos donde mostraba a Natsuki con el rostro entre los pechos de Shizuru mientras esta la abrazaba en la puerta del salón.

_─ Wow, Sabia que Kuga tenía su lado atrevido, pero nunca creí que fuera así de pervertido ─_ Dijo Nao aguantando sin mucho esfuerzo las carcajadas.

_─ Jodida araña ─_ Le respondió esta molesta.

_─ Nat...Natsuki, ¿Me quieres decir que...? ─_ Seguía Mai tartamudeando pero ahora viendo a la morena.

_─ No es lo que parece es que... ¡Chie! De todas formas ¿De donde sacaste eso? ─_

_─ Me lo acaban de enviar, Natsuki deberías saber que esta clase de chismes corren rápido ─_ Le contesto en forma de burla.

_─ Natsuki esta bien cuando te dije que aprovecharas, pero podrías a ver ido a un lugar más privado, como detrás de la escuela o te hubieras aguantado e ir a los baños con ella en la hora de clases cuando no hay nadie ─_

_─ ¡MAI, MALDITA DESGRACIADA CALLATE NO ES ESO!-_ Tomando aire y calmándose un poco -_ Fue una broma por parte de Shizuru nada más así que deja de joderme la vida y solo créeme ─_

_─ Mou esta bien no grites, calma, calma ─_ Le dijo esta mientras le masajeaba los hombros para que se relajara.

_─ Aunque una foto así estaría para subirla a Internet ─_ Agrego Chie.

─_ Tú en lo que te atreves a subir esa foto a Internet y yo que te dejo tuerta ─_ Le advirtió Natsuki amenazándola con un lápiz.

_─ Wow, cálmate Natsuki no es para tanto ─_ Le dijo Aoi ya perturbada viendo a Natsuki con el lápiz y con una expresión sádica en el rostro.

Todas ahí sabían que Natsuki enojada más con algo en la mano no importara que, incluso podría ser una cuchara de plástico, pero ella lo convertiría en un arma para atacar a quien tuviera en frente.

─_ Bien Natsuki cálmate, baja el lápiz y nadie saldrá herido ─_ Negociaba Mai mientras Natsuki las apuntaba con el lápiz como si se tratara de una pistola.

_─ Oblígame ─_ Sin dejar de apuntar.

Mai y Nao tardaron un buen rato en sacarle a Natsuki el lápiz, y con mucha suerte de que nadie saliera herido, luego de calmarse completamente, el fin del descanso llego y la morena se dirigió al estacionamiento para regresar al gimnasio ya que de todas formas no tenia nada más que hacer en ese momento, además de que dentro de un par de horas terminaban las clases y las chicas, o al menos Mai, iría al gimnasio para hacer su trabajo.

_─ Oi Midori ¿Donde esta Mamà? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki al no encontrar a Saeko ahí.

_─ Esta en su oficina, dijo que quería relajarse y dormir un poco antes de dar la primera clase de la tarde ─_ Respondió esta señalando la oficina.

_─ Ah ya veo, bien vamos a ver como duerme entonces ─_ Agrego la morena dirigiéndose con sonrisa burlona a la oficina.

La puerta estaba cerrada, Natsuki la abrió lentamente y asomos su cabeza, no vio nada fuera de lo normal solo la silla de la oficina dada vuelta contra la pared, se acerco un poco más y comprobó que su madre estaba durmiendo en la silla tranquilamente, en ese instante a la morena se le ocurrió algunas bromas pero luego esa idea abandono su mente un rato cuando vio unos papeles en la mesa de la oficina.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Y esto? ─_ Dijo en voz baja mientras agarraba los papeles.

Las mismas parecían ser anuncios, y más le llamo la atención cuando uno de ellos decía en letras grandes y llamativas _**" Competencia internacional de Baile "**_, entonces Natsuki empezó a preguntarse si eso era lo que su madre quería decirle.

_─ ¿Esto era lo que tanto quería decirme?, Mamà le das mucha importancia a las cosas ─_ Susurro para que esta no se despertara.

Mirando bien el papel le dio vuelta y noto que tenía algo escrito atrás, al instante reconoció que era la letra de su madre, al darle una leída rápida solo vio que eran requisitos que supuso que eran de la competencia, pero le alarmo un poco ver que la parte de datos personales, estaban los suyos.

_─ ¿Pero que…? ¿Por qué en donde debería ir su nombre puso Natsuki Kuga?, Mamà espero que no hallas echo nada sin mi consentimiento ─_ Pensó esta sudando frío.

Antes de empezar a alarmarse y sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Natsuki dejo los papeles en la oficina e iba a salir de ahí pero entonces pensó que seria un desperdicio no hacerle una pequeña broma a su madre estando dormida, así que lo que hizo fue agarrar un marcador que estaba en la mesa y se acerco a una durmiente Saeko, y a pocos centímetros de ella, estaba por dibujarle unos garabatos y algunos dibujos en la cara.

_─ Tu me pintas la cara y yo te que te quito tu Ducati ─ _Dijo Saeko sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

_─ ¡AAAAHHH! - _Grito la morena retrocediendo y cayendo hacia atrás del susto.-_ ¿Estabas despierta?, ¿Desde cuando? ─_

─_ Desde que entraste a mi oficina, Natsuki estaré algo corta de vista pero mi oído recompensa bastante ese desperfecto ─_ Le contesto abriendo un ojo y frunciendo el ceño.

─_ Entonces si es así, ¿Me podrías explicar lo de esos papeles? ─_

_─ Ya te lo dije espera un rato más ─_

_─ Oi, dramatizas mucho el asunto Mamà ─_

_─ Ya veras porque lo digo, ahora sal de aquí si no quieres que enserio te deje sin tu motocicleta ─_

_─ ¡NO!, Mi bebe no ─_ Poniendo ojos llorosos -_ Ya me voy, ya me voy ─ _Corriendo fuera de ahí antes de que su madre cumpliera lo dicho.

A duras penas Natsuki tuvo que esperar, entre que su madre despertara de su siesta y que las chicas llegaran, lo cual para aumentar su impaciencia ambas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo.

─_ Oi, ¿Y como es que ustedes no duermen siesta también? ─ I_nterrogo Natsuki a Youko y Midori.

_─ Es porque nosotras nos quedamos dormidas y tu madre se mantuvo todo el viaje despierta, así que por eso la mandamos a que duerma un poco ─_ Respondió Youko.

_─ Además de que si no duerme puede que luego se ponga de malas ─_ Agrego Midori.

_─ Buenas tardes ─_ Dijo Saeko recién despierta de su siesta.

_─ Bien ahora si me dirás, apenas están viniendo tus alumnas ─_ Señalando la zona donde dan las clases.

_─ Bien esta bien además veo que llego Mai también así que te diré ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ¿Mai también tiene que saber?, definitivamente esto ya no me esta gustando ─_ Comento con mala cara.

_─ Mou, ¿Que es lo que estas diciendo de mi? ─_ Le dijo Mai con el ceño fruncido y llegando a su lado.

Saeko invito a las chicas a sentarse en la pila de colchonetas mientras explicaba el motivo de la preocupación de Natsuki.

_─ Como Natsuki ya abra visto este papel sobre la competencia -_ Entregándoles el papel a las chicas-_ Creo que ya el nombre lo dice todo ─_

_─ Por supuesto que si, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Porque esta mi nombre atrás? ─_ Agrego la morena con algo de miedo en saber la respuesta.

_─ ¿No es obvio hija?, porque me gustaría que tu participaras ─_

_─ Eso era justamente lo que estaba queriendo evitar ─_ Frunciendo el ceño y haciendo gestos con la boca.

_─ Es una larga historia Natsuki pero resumiendo -_ Haciendo una ligera pausa- _Cuando estábamos en una de las clases allá, me felicitaron por mi desempeño y algunos resaltaron los tuyos ─_

_─ ¿Como dices que dices? ─_ Pregunta atónita.

_─ Es que al parecer vieron los videos que subí a mi Face donde estamos las dos dando clases y haciendo coreografías ─_ Contesto como si nada.

_─ Ah por eso... ¿¡QUE! Mamà ¿¡Enserio subiste esos videos! ─_

_─ Por supuesto, para eso era que los estábamos grabando ─_

_─ ¡Mamà! ─_

─ En fin, la cuestión es que me preguntaron si seguías el camino de la familia con respecto a dar clases y todo eso, y le dije que si, y luego me mostraron esto del campeonato para ver si estaba interesada en inscribirnos en el ─

_─ ¿Les dijiste que no o que lo pensarías verdad? ─_

_─ Pues por mi parte les dije no, por ahora no necesito participar en un campeonato ─_

_─ ¿Y por mi? ─ Mirada de miedo ante la respuesta._

_─ Pues por ti dije que lo pensarías y luego veríamos ─_

_─ Ni siquiera se como sentirme con eso ─_ Bajando la mirada.

_─ Mou, Saeko- San, lo que dice es que literalmente ¿Quiere que Natsuki paricipe? ─_ Agrego Mai al analizar la situación.

_─ Si y no ─_

_─ ¿Como es eso? ─ _Volvió a preguntar la morena.

─_ En realidad quiero saber si a Natsuki le gustaría participar, no le puedo obligar si no quiere, y si acepta que participe contigo claro ─_

_─ ¿¡QUE! ─_ Soltaron ambas al mismo tiempo y voltearse a verse la una a la otra.

_─ Mou, es muy considerado, pero yo no creo catalogar para estas cosas, en cambio Natsuki si podría de eso no hay duda ─_

_─ ¡Párale ahí! , yo ni siquiera eh dicho que si ─_

_─ Tienes razón hija, es tu decisión si no quieres no pasa nada, es solo que quería decírtelo para ver si te gustaría seguir con una de las tradiciones familiares ─ _Agrego Saeko mirando a ambas chicas.

_─ Mamà, que el abuelo y tu hallan ido ya a esta clase de competencias, torneos o lo que sea no significa que yo también pueda ir ─_

_─ No digas eso Natsuki, si estas insegura te recuerdo que esto del trabajo físico esta en tu la sangre, no por nada tu abuelo era conocido como "El acero Kruger" ─_ Dijo Saeko con un tono de orgullo.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿El apellido de tu abuelo era Kruger? ─_ Pregunto Mai a su amiga.

_─ No, no es eso, ¿Porque era ese apellido Mamà? ─_

_─ Ah, pues el abuelo era un Kuga como nosotras, pero lo que el tenia era que cuando estaba aburrido su pasatiempo era el juego de palabras y estando en una de esas competencias se puso a jugar con nuestro apellido y formo Kruger y le gusto como sonaba así que se lo quedo ─_

_─ Tu familia si que es interesante Natsuki ─_

_─ El abuelo y sus ideas ─_ Dijo en un suspiro.

_─ Bueno Papà siempre fue así, incluso en su lecho de muerte no dejaba de decir tonterías, pero ese no es el tema ahora, dime Natsuki ¿Que opinas sobre esto? ─_

_─ Quiero escuchar más detalles ─_

_─ Pues, la competencia admite a participantes de todos lados, la fecha del mismo es en Abril, como eres menor yo tendré que firmar un permiso especial, ¿Algo más que quieras saber? ─_

_─ No, mmm... y supongo que si entro también estaría representando a nuestro gimnasio ─_

Natsuki pensaba todo cuidadosamente, la competencia como lo había dicho su madre era internacional pero de seguro iba a ser transmitida mundialmente, era típico de las cadenas de televisión mostrar estas cosas, si iba, representaría al negocio de la familia, lo que significaría una buena publicidad y le haría ganar buena reputación, y aunque lo odiara todos le decían que ella se destacaba en el baile; eso era todo lo que necesitaba analizar para tomar una decisión.

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_ La llamaba su madre al verla tan callada.

_─ Vamos Natsuki participa, tú eres genial en eso del baile, arrasaras con la competencia ─_ Alentaba Mai.

─_ Uf, esta bien, lo are Mamà, por el negocio y la tradición familiar y todo el relleno ese ─_

_─ Preferiría que lo hicieras por ti hija ─_

_─ Claro y por mí también por supuesto ─_ Término de decir luciendo una sonrisa.

_─ Entonces esta decidido que participaras, eh...etto...falta tu pareja ─_ Mirando a Mai.

_─ Maaaaiii ─_ La llamo Natsuki haciendo una extraña mueca.

_─ Ah no me mires así Natsuki, ya te dije a mi no me va eso de las competencias además no puedo dejar solos a Takumi y Mikoto y tengo mi trabajo también y para colmo...-_ Agarrando el papel e ideando un rápido plan para salvarse_- Una de las cosas que se calificara aquí es el estilo de la pareja en el baile, ósea que según tu la pareja tiene que tener un equilibrio ─_

_─ Muy astuta desgraciada usando mis palabras en contra - _Con mirada asesina- _Entonces dime ¿Quien debería ser mi pareja? ¿Eh? ─_

Natsuki y Saeko miraron a Mai para ver si esta respondía a la pregunta o se daba por vencida y decidía ir con Natsuki, pero para desgracia de la morena, Mai cambio repentinamente la expresión de su rostro a una alegre y decidida.

_─ Pues que sea Shizuru, ella tiene ese aire elegante y femenino que combina con tu aire violento y ligeramente masculino Natsuki ─ _Dijo Mai finalmente.

_─ ¿¡Qué dijiste! ─ _Levantando el puño molesta.

_─ Uhh buena observación Mai, Natsuki debes admitir que ella tiene razón ─_

─_ Arg, desgraciada, aunque así fuera no creo que Shizuru se preste para esto ─_ Dijo volviendo a tomar asiento pero aun molesta.

_─ ¿Cuantos años tiene? ─_ Pregunto Mai con expresión picara.

_─ Tiene 18 y... ─_ Tapándose la boca- _Espera eso no...─_ Alarmándose ante el error que cometió al decir eso.

_─ Ah excelente, legalmente es mayor de edad, vamos Natsuki intenta insistirle un poco y si no quieres ya veremos, pero por ahora Shizuru es la candidata perfecta ─_

─_ ¡Aaaah! no puedo creer en el lió que me metí ─_ Se quejaba Natsuki ante la situación.

─_ Yo que tu Natsuki aprovecho y le digo ahora, creo que aun esta en la escuela ─_ Susurraba Mai a su amiga.

─_ Desgraciada si llega a salir algo mal o cualquier cosa, créeme que sufrirás ─_ La amenaza esta.

─_ Mou y ¿que vas a hacer?- _Poniéndose en papel de victima-_ ¿Aplastaras insectos para ver lo que me espera? ─_

─_ Tu cabeza contra la pared es lo que voy a aplastar, así que date una idea ─_ Dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le manda un mensaje a la castaña.

A los pocos segundos de haber enviado el mensaje, Shizuru le respondió diciendo que la esperaría en su oficina, por lo que sin más rodeos Natsuki tomo las llaves de su moto y condujo directo a la escuela. La escuela en si estaba vacía, y como no estarlo cuando paso casi 1 hora desde la salida, Natsuki fue directo a la oficina del concejo para encontrarla parada junto a la ventana observando el paisaje y al parecer estaba totalmente sola en el salón.

_─ Ara, buenas tardes Trainer ─_

─_ Shizuru, perdón, espero no haberte interrumpido o molestado si es que te ibas a tu casa o algo así ─ _Dijo Natsuki entrando al salón.

_─ Para nada Natsuki, todo este tiempo estuve revisando unas cosas aquí nada más ─ _Respondió esta sin darle mucha importancia.

**

* * *

Flash Back  
**

20 minutos antes de la llegada de la morena, Shizuru se encontraba con todos los miembros del concejo, Haruka estaba criticándole sobre sus obligaciones, mientras Shizuru estaba pensando en algo para liberarse de la situación y poder irse de ahí.

_─ Ara, me pregunto que podré inventar ahora para dejar a Haruka a cargo ─_ Pensaba la castaña.

En eso siente que su teléfono celular vibra y al verlo, sintió un salto de su corazón al ver que era un mensaje de Natsuki.

_**"Shizuru necesito hablarte de algo que surgió por aquí, si no estas ocupada, ¿Donde estas? para ir y conversarlo las dos"**_

_─ Fu, un mensaje así de serio de mi Natsuki, esto es único ─_ Susurraba por lo bajo.

_─ Bubuzuke, ¿Me estas escuchando? ─_ Gritaba Haruka.

_─ Ara, por supuesto que si, es más Suzushiro-san, ¿Porque no regresan a sus casa y descansan por hoy?, les daré la tarde libre a todos, yo me ocupare de el trabajo pendiente, ¿Eh?, ¿Que dices? _─ Se ofreció Shizuru con una sonrisa.

_─ ¿¡QUE! ─_ Grito sobresaltada al no creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

**Fin del Flash Back. **

**

* * *

**

_─ Pero bueno ¿De que querías hablar? ─_ Pregunto invitándola a sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio.

_─ Emm, pues la cosa es así... ─_

Natsuki le contó con calma y claramente todo lo referente a la competencia, hasta la curiosa historia de su abuelo, y claro sin olvidar las intenciones de ella misma.

_─ Entonces Mai al poner su excusa sugirió que seria mejor si tu fueras mi pareja ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Porque será que justamente me eligió a mi? ─_

_─ Es que dice que tienes un aire de elegancia que contrasta con mi personalidad violenta, y debo recordar castigarla luego por ese comentario ─_ Agrego volviendo a poner mala cara.

_─ Según como lo veo, Natsuki lo hace porque querer ser reconocida ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, pues algo así, pero eso es cosa mía, y bien dime ¿Que opinas Shizuru?, eres mayor de edad por lo que puedes decidirlo por ti misma, además me mencionaste que sabes algo de baile por lo que solo tendríamos que practicar y demás cosas, aunque si no quieres no te voy a obligar y veré con quien más podría participar y...─_

_─ Acepto ─ _Dijo esta casi sin pensarlo.

_─ ¿Oi? ─_

_─ Participare contigo Natsuki, así que cuenta con migo ─ _Declaro con toda seguridad en su habla.

_─ Espera, segura que no quieres pensarlo bien, es decir es una competencia internacional y quizás se mezcle con tus obligaciones y todo eso ─_

_─ Ara, no te preocupes por eso, mis notas están bien y mi asistencia es perfecta además... ─_ Hizo una pausa para provocar a la morena.

_─ Además ¿Que? ─_

_─ Además se de buena fuente un secreto, una que dice que hay una forma que no tengas faltas Natsuki ─_

_─ ¿Enserio? ¿Cual es? ─_ Enfocando toda su atención.

_─ Veras, ya que es una competencia donde incluso representaras a la ciudad o a la escuela, puedes poner eso como pretexto para que la institución no cuente tus inasistencias por los ensayos o por el viaje que harás para ir a dicho evento, ¿Que tal eh? ─_

_─ ¿Enserio eso se puede? ─_ Pregunto casi saltando de su silla

_─ Por su puesto, como la presidenta tengo conocimiento sobre este tema ─_

_─ Genial, ahora si que no tengo nada de que preocuparme -_ Detuvo su pensamiento al recordar porque hablaba con Shizuru -_ Ah, es verdad, Shizuru ¿Estas segura? ─_

_─ Si Natsuki es mi pareja, la que arma las coreografías y todo lo demás, pero sobre todo si Natsuki es la que va entonces yo también voy ─_ Respondió con una de sus sonrisas especiales para la morena.

_─ Ah, etto...lo haces sonar muy personal Shizuru...pero...ya que así están las cosas, perfecto, iré avisando a mi madre para inscribirnos en la competencia ─_

_─ Para cualquier cosa, si necesitas algún dato personal mío solo pregúntamelo y te lo diré ─_

_─ Si, lo are ─_

_─ Si necesitas saber incluso mis medidas o talla de sostén también te lo daré ─_ Agrego por ultimo.

_─ Claro, si también quiero saber las medidas de tu... ¿Que? ─_

_─ Fu, Lo dicho, dicho esta ─_

─_ Este será un largo día ─_ Dijo como ultimo mientras se frotaba la frente tratando de aliviar la tensión.

Luego de esa pequeña escena de la castaña, ya no se hablo más del tema, solamente se quedaron conversando un rato hasta que Shizuru decidido que era hora de volver a casa a cambiarse para ir con Natsuki a sus aun prometidas clases de baile.

* * *

Y Finish...por ahora

No creo tener nada para aclarar de este capitulo, todo esta supuestamente bien explicado o al menos desde mi punto de vista, si alguien tiene dudas sobre algo comente y respondere en el proximo capitulo.

**ANUNCIO:** Lo que tengo que anunciar en esta ocacion es que a partir de la semana que viene empezare a dejar de subir los capitulos tan de seguido, **no dije que dejaria de subirlo**, solo dije que no los subire tan de seguido como lo eh echo hasta ahora, esto es devido que a partir de la semana que viene aqui en mi pais ( o al menos en mi ciudad) Iniciaran las claces, y devido a que es mi ultimo año y tambien el año en que me graduo por asi decirlo, necesitare estar pendiente de mis notas escolares, pero subire sin falta cada nuevo capitulo todos los viernes a la madrugada para que ustedes lectores ( Y fans del ShizNat) pueda leerlos ( Y comentar claro) los sabado, y asi hare hasta terminar el fick ( Y algunos futuros proyectos ShizNat en mente); claro que quisas por algunas semanas màs siga subiendo los capitulso de seguido como lo eh echo, porque si hay algo que tienen en comun todas las escuelas es que los primeros dias de claces casi nunca se hace nada.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora y repito, No dejare de subir capitulos, asi que si despues de leer el anuncio sigues con la procupacion, pues ve y tomate un tè como Shizuru y relajate porque no sera asi.

Ahora si me despido, hasta la proxima subida...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi._


	11. Ensayo y el Producto de la bebida

Buenas noches, dias o tarde o Madrugada tambien porque no.

Bueno aunque me tarde un poco aca tengo otro capitulo, disculpen por no subir en el tiempo acordado pero cuando las cosas de la primera semana de claces no te joden, lo hacen los otro que ocupan la pc y la internet que se cae...pero bueno.

Nos vemos al pie de la pagina asi que Adios.

**Nota:** Mai hime y sus personajes ya saben propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

**"Ensayo y el producto de la bebida"**

Día viernes en la noche, el gimnasio se encontraba casi vacío y eran casi hora de cerrar, había pasado un poco más de una hora desde que finalizo las clases de baile pero aun así Shizuru se encontraba ahí, solo que en ese momento tanto ella como Natsuki estaban en la zona donde dan las clases, Natsuki parada asiendo pasos de baile al azar y cambiando de postura cada rato mientras Shizuru la observaba sentada a pocos metros de distancia.

_─ Natsuki ¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude? ─_ Pregunto la castaña que aun la miraba pero con expresión algo aburrida.

_─ Espera Shizuru, ya te dije que primero hay que ver como iniciamos, ya sabes la presentación es lo que más importa ─_ Exclamo esta todavía realizando movimientos de baile al azar.

_─ Ara, eso lo se pero es que llevas como 15 minutos así ─_

_─ Es que cuando me tomo las cosas enserio soy perfeccionista ─_

_─ Fu, eso lo puedo ver, pero al menos dime Natsuki ¿Cual es el itinerario de la competencia? ─_

_─ Emmm... ¿Eh? ─_ Prestando atención a la pregunta.

_─ El itinerario, ya sabes, que clases de baile hay que presentar o las categorías ─_

Al decir esto Natsuki quedo observando a Shizuru sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y solo atino a pegarse en la frente.

_─ Demonios, sabia que se me olvidaba algo ─_ Dijo la morena maldiciendo así misma.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Se me olvido averiguar las categorías y los estilos de baile que se evaluara ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki es una chica muy despistada ─_

_─ Urusai ─_

_─ Lo digo literalmente ya que incluso es lenta para darse cuenta de cosas tan obvias que pasan a su alrededor ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Como que? ─_

_─ Ara, que Natsuki no espere que yo sea la que le este informando, es mas fácil si empieza simplemente a abrir los ojos para notarlo ─_

_─ No entiendo y eso no me parece fácil ─_ Empezando a hacer berrinches por lo que le decía Shizuru.

_─ Fu, comportándote así, Natsuki se ve más cute aun ─_

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! ─_

_─ Entonces ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? ─_

_─ Pues nada tomando en cuenta mi error, me pondré a averiguar, perdóname Shizuru creo que te quite tiempo para nada ─_

_─ Natsuki no tiene porque disculparse a fin de cuenta estamos en esto juntas ─_

_─ Si, pero aun así te compensare el tiempo perdido pídeme lo que quieras ─_

_─ ¿Lo que sea? ─ _Pregunto Shizuru mostrando una gran sonrisa por eso.

_─ Si, lo que sea _- En eso Natsuki se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir- _Oh rallos ─_

_─ En ese caso, ¿Seria mucho pedir que Natsuki sea mi chofer todo el día Lunes? ─_

_─ Emm...eh... ¿Que? ─_

_─ ¿Natsuki seria mi chofer? ─_

_─ Etto, claro porque no, cielos sinceramente esperaba que me pidieras algo más vergonzoso o algo por el estilo conociendo tus mañanas je...jejejeje _─ Agrego Natsuki sin creer que Shizuru le pidiera algo así.

_─ Ara, si quieres que te pida algo más serio, en ese caso Natsuki podría salir en una cita con migo y luego... ─_

_─ Ok, ¡Párale ahí!, no necesito escuchar esa broma ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Y quien dijo que estaba bromeando? ─_

_─ Oi, enserio basta, bien, ¿A que hora quieres que te pace a buscar? ─_

_─ Con que Natsuki venga 20 minutos antes de la hora de entrada llegaremos bien ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, siendo la presidenta ¿No tendrías que entrar un poco mas temprano? ─_

_─ Por supuesto que no, o al menos no todavía ─_

_─ Bien, bien, entonces iré por ti a esa hora, y antes de que digas algo querrás que te lleve a tu casa ahora ─_

_─ Natsuki me leyó la mente, si por favor y gracias ─_ Juntando sus manos frente a ella.

_─ Bien, junta tus cosas te llevo ─_ Término de decir Natsuki con una sonrisa ya que al fin de cuenta por más que quisiera sentía que no podía enojarse con Shizuru.

Shizuru obedeció a la morena y fue por su bolso mientras Natsuki iba a buscar su vehiculo. No paso mucho cuando antes de que ambas se dieran cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de la residencia Fujino, Shizuru bajo con cuidado y lentamente, cosa que Natsuki no paso desapercibido.

_─ Ok, ¿Qué intentas ahora? ─_

_─ Que Natsuki se de cuenta de que me esta consintiendo mucho, y creo que me estoy empezando a malcriar ─_

_─ ¿Que?, claro que no te consiento, ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? ─_

_─ Ara, esta bien_ - Haciendo una pequeña pausa-_ ¿Me acompañas hasta la puerta? ─_

_─ Claro -_ Contesto bajando de su moto y luego callo en cuenta de la situación- _¿Eh?, O... ¡Oi! ─_

_─ Ves que tengo razón, Fu Natsuki me malcría ─_ Haciendo expresiones como si de una niña se tratara.

_─ Créeme que si de mi dependiera, te daría el premio de oro por la actriz del año ─_

_─ Ara, pues gracias Juez ─_

La morena al ver que Shizuru le seguía el juego solo hizo expresiones raras y la acompaño hasta la entrada.

_─ Entonces te pasó a buscar el lunes temprano, estate lista ─_

_─ Dalo por echo - _Mirándola fijamente a los ojos-_ ¿Y bien?, ¿Esta vez Natsuki se va a despedir como corresponde? ─_

_─ Emm... ¿Que? ─_

_─ Oficialmente estamos saliendo así que si me dejas en mi casa debes despedirte con un beso, ¿Acaso Natsuki nunca ah visto eso en las películas? ─_

_─ Oi, en las películas que miro no recuerdo que eso pasara y...espera... ¿¡Quien dijo que estamos saliendo! ─_

─_ Pues es demasiado obvio, llevamos mucho tiempo juntas que prácticamente parecemos pareja ─_

_─ Pero eso no significa que lo seamos ¿O si? ─_

_─ Natsuki despistada, y ¿Te despedirás como corresponde? ─_

_─ ¿El cielo es morado? ─ _Dándose media vuelta pero sin dejarla de verla.

_─ Ara, No ─_

_─ Pues ahí esta tu respuesta ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu ─_

_─ Si, si, si, nos vemos después Shizuru ─_

Natsuki se despedía agitando una mano, y Shizuru aprovecho este gesto para agarrarla e la muñeca y atraerla hacia ella, dejando su rostro en su pecho nuevamente.

_─ Oi, ¿Otra vez? ─_ Pregunto exaltada ante esto.

_─ Fu fu, es un castigo, cada vez que Natsuki no se despida como es debido are esto ─_ Declaro Shizuru.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Que clase de castigo es eso? ─ _Ahora se había puesto nerviosa ante la pregunta echa.

_─ El castigo de Natsuki por supuesto ─_ Abrazándola aun más fuerte.

_─ Oi, debe a ver una forma más fácil y menos perturbadora de hacer esto ─_

_─ Pues no la hay ─_ Respondió.

Natsuki aunque le incomodaba la situación no se iba a dejar ganar, así que como pudo se movió un poco hacia abajo y abrazo a Shizuru por la cintura.

_─ Ara, Natsuki se esta poniendo cariñosa ─_

_─ Todavía no hago lo que tengo en mente ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

Acto seguido Natsuki alzo a la castaña a pocos centímetros del suelo y como si se tratara de una escena de película romántica, empezó a dar vueltas en su lugar, a pesar de que Shizuru se asusto un poco luego de un rato comenzó a reírse viendo como Natsuki jugaba con ella.

_─ Fu, Sabia que Natsuki era fuerte pero no sabía que tanto, creo que me estoy enamorando ─_ Le dijo a la morena mientras ponía expresión melosa.

_─ No te acostumbres es solo que ya que me estas dando castigo, entonces voy a hacer lo mismo que hago en la escuela, ponerme rebelde ─_ Le dijo esta aun manteniendo a Shizuru en sus brazos y sin posibilidades de bajarla.

Shizuru no respondió simplemente sonrío por lo que dijo su compañera, pero esta vez esa sonrisa iba acompañando las mejillas carmesí que acababan de aparecer.

_─ Natsuki es una Rebelde Girl, eso me gusta ─_

_─ Oi, ya déjate de bromas ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, te lo digo enserio ─_ Respondió esta mostrando un tono mas serio en su mirar.

_─ Aja si ─_ Respondía esta con obvia señal de que no le creía nada.

_─ Natsuki es una Bad Girl no me cree, ¡Castigo doble! ─_

Shizuru como pudo volvió a sujetar el rostro de Natsuki ponerlo en su pecho y para evitar que se zafara y sacándole ventaja que Natsuki aun la tenia levantada, abrazo con sus piernas las caderas de la morena.

_─ Oi, eso es jugar sucio ─_ Dijo esta con el poco aire que estaba recibiendo.

_─ Di lo que quieras pero no te suelto hasta que te rindas ─_

_─ Nunca ─_ Respondió esta sujetándola con firmeza.

Natsuki intentaba liberarse lo más que podía mientras que Shizuru solo reía ante el comportamiento de esta, pasado un par de minutos Natsuki se quedo quieta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_─ Ok, no te piensas rendir ¿Verdad? ─_

_─ Ara, creí que suponiendo en la posición que nos encontramos Natsuki se molestaría si los vecinos nos vieran ─_

_─ Los vecinos y las viejas chismosas me tienen sin cuidado, además con el ruido que hacemos más de uno ya nos abra visto pero bueno ¿Que puede ser peor? ─_

No paso mucho de a ver dicho esa pregunta cuando ambas se percatan que alguien abre la puerta de entrada, la morena al pensar que se trataría de la madre de Shizuru, suspiro en forma de rendición y volteo sin mucho animo notorio en el rostro lo que le daba un cierto aire de pervertida; al hacerlo sintió que le daba un infarto repentino y se le congelaba totalmente la sangre ya que quien estaba en la puerta era nada más ni menos que el padre de Shizuru.

_─ Ara, ya llegue Otto-san ─_ Atino a decir la castaña.

El padre de Shizuru era un hombre adulto, a comparación de Shizuru el tenia el mismo color de cabello pero de un color claro casi platinado, pero lo que más perturbo a Natsuki es que tenía una mirada seria que no sabia decir si estaba molesto o simplemente era una de esas miradas inexpresivas.

_─ Shizuru, hija, ¿Algo que quieras decirme? ─_ Pregunto el hombre que poseía una voz grave pero con tono sereno casi como la de Shizuru.

_─ Fu, Otto-san, ella es Natsuki Kuga, tu futura nuera ─_

_─ ¡SHIZURU! ─_

_─ Ya veo ─_ Respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Natsuki pasada un poco su ataque post paro cardiaco se dio cuenta de que ambas seguían en la misma posición y haciéndole señas a Shizuru la bajo con cuidado y se disculpo lo mas cortes que pudo a pesar que sentía que la cara se le caía de la vergüenza.

_─ Etto...me...me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo que hacer...eso, así que nos vemos mañana Shizuru ─_ Se despedía Natsuki con la voz temblorosa y retrocediendo lentamente.

_─ Ara, claro nos vemos mañana Nat-su-ki ─_

_─ Si ejeje y adiós también señor Fujino ─_

_─ Buenas noches señorita Kuga ─_

Acto siguiente la morena dio medio vuelta y aumentando el paso salio del lugar y se marcho en su vehiculo, mientras por su lado padre e hija entraban a la casa como si nada.

_─ Con que ella es la Natsuki de la que tanto hablas ─_ Dijo su padre.

_─ Así es Otto-san ─_

_─ Y es ella la causante de que hallas rechazado y seguirás rechazando a los jóvenes que recomiendo para ti ─_

_─ Ara, tu sabes que si ─_ Contesto Shizuru con toda la calma del mundo y sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

_─ Te lo preguntare de nuevo Shizuru ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres? ─_

_─ Fu fu, Otto-san sabe bien de lo que soy y no soy capaz de hacer pero sobre todo de las cosas que digo, te deje en claro que era muy selectiva aunque en parte creo que eso más bien fue una mentirita piadosa porque yo solo tenia y tendré ojos para ella ─_

_─ Esta bien, no hace falta que lo expliques de nuevo ya quedo claro la primera vez ─_ Contesto su padre bajando un poco la mirada.

_─ Otto-san ¿Te sientes bien? ─_

_─ Si hija tranquila, ya sabes cual es mi medicina para estas ocasiones ─_

_─ Ara, comprendo... ¿Cuantos hielos quieres en tu vaso de vodka esta vez? ─_

_─ Tres por favor y mejor tráeme también la botella ─_

_─ Fu esta bien, pero te traeré solo la mitad de la botella no quiero que amanezcas con una fuerte resaca ─_

_─ Gracias hija, llévamelo a la sala por favor ─_

_─ Claro ─_

Hace ya un tiempo que Shizuru le había dejado en claro a su padre sobre su orientación sexual y mas aun cuando le confeso que por quien se sentía atraída era Natsuki, su padre no lo tomo tan mal pero tampoco bien, por decir que cuando se lo dijo casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero como Shizuru era hija única y para mas era lo que se conoce como **"La hija de papi",**el no podía enojarse con ella por lo que para apaciguar las declaraciones de su hija con respecto a su orientación tomaba un poco de licor para sentirse alegre, ni Shizuru ni su madre decía nada al ver que el hombre bebía solo un poco hasta sentirse "Alegre" y no lo tomaba como un vicio .

_─ Ara, si Otto-san decidió tomarse media botella despues de haber visto esto, como será si en alguna posibilidad en el futuro me caso con Natsuki? ─ _Se preguntaba la castaña mientras llevaba la bebida a la sala.

Día sábado, Shizuru se encontraba ahí a una hora temprana ya que Natsuki la había citado, por momento ambas chicas se encontraban apartadas sentadas en la pila de colchonetas, debido a que esperaban que la clase que dictaba Saeko terminara para que ellas pudieran empezar a practicar.

_─ Bien Shizuru, ya averigüe todo lo necesario y esto es lo que tengo ─_

_─ Ara, puedo ver que Natsuki un poco mas y quizás ya también programo el viaje hacia la competencia, lo digo por las ojeras ─_

_─ Si lo se, es que ya te dije cuando me emociono con algo soy perfeccionista pero bueno mira este es el plan -_ Mostrándole una hoja de papel que estaba algo garabateado ─ _La competencia se llevara a cabo en Shizuoka en la ciudad de Hamamatsu más específicamente ─_

_─ Ara, que bien me gusta en especial sus teatros son muy elegantes ─_

_─ Bien la competencia será ahí y...espera... ¿Ya estuviste ahí? ─_

_─ Claro que si, creo que debí haber ido unas 2 veces en mi vida ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Y para que exactamente? ─_ Haciendo ligeras expresiones de molestia.

_─ Fu, el primero era solo para ver y la segunda vez fue cuando mi padre dijo que lo acompañara para cosas de negocios ─_

_─ Ya veo ─_

_─ Y luego me salio con que había un muchacho que quería presentarme y que dijeron que estaría bien como novio o futuro esposo ─_

_─ Ah con que era es... ¿¡Que! ─_ Grito exaltada ante la confesión.

_─ Lo eh dicho, ¿Pasa algo? ─_

_─ Que como que futuro ¿Que?, esa idea no me gusto para nada, Shizuru no dejes que tus padres te anden eligiendo con quien quieres o no salir eso esta mal, y mas si se trata de uno de esos engreídos ricachones y... ─_ Frunciendo el ceño notoriamente mientras apretaba el puño frente a si.

_─ Ara, obviamente Natsuki no se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando ─_

_─ ¿Oi? ─_

_─ Quería ver si Natsuki era celosa o no, y efectivamente lo es ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, No, claro que no, es solo que me molesta esa clase de tratos ─_

_─ Fu, si tu lo dices pero igual eso no te quita lo cute ─ _Dedicándole una sonrisa

_─ Que no soy cute ─_

_─ Fu, esta bien no te enojes o te saldrán arrugas, ahora cuéntame ¿Cual es el plan? ─_

_─ Ajam_ - Tomando aire para calmarse -_ Bien la cosa es así, la competencia lo catalogue como un 3-2 ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Eso es porque se divide en 3 presentaciones con dos estilos de baile cada una ─_

_─ Ya veo, continua ─_

_─ Bien veras así funciona, la competencia dura tres semanas, las presentaciones son cada fin de semana, por lo que te dan entre semana para ensayar o perfeccionar tus presentaciones ─_

_─ Aja, ¿Y que estilo hay que bailar? ─_

_─ Ese es el tema, no hay estilos puede ser el que quieras, claro que si vamos a bailar algo hay que hacerlo sobresalientemente no cualquier cosa ─_

_─ Eso lo se, pero Natsuki, ¿Como es que podemos entrar? ¿No se supone que para estas competencias la pareja debe ser de un hombre y una mujer? ─_

_─ Lo mismo pensé yo, entonces investigue un poco y resulta que esta competencia es mixta, por lo que es casi un vale todo, eso me ayudo a entender también porque mi madre quería que entre con Mai ─_

_─ Fu, bien eso se entendió ¿Algo más para aclarar? ─_

_─ Aja una ultima cosa, bien para estar todo bien, partiremos un día Miércoles a la tarde y llegaremos bien para el Jueves, haremos tonterías, nos relajaremos y el viernes ensayaremos, y finalmente el Sábado es la primera ronda ¿Que tal? ─_

_─ Se nota que Natsuki lo planeo todo con cuidado, pues mientras no halla inconvenientes quizás todo salga como lo planeas ─_

_─ Ok Shizuru, tenemos exactamente 1 mes y medio hasta ese entonces, ahora tu dime ¿Con que estilo crees que debemos empezar? ─_

_─ Ara, pues a ver_- Poniendo un dedo en su mentón -_ ¿Que opinas del Flamenco, me gusta ese estilo ─_

_─ ¿Flamenco?, Perfecto ya tenemos uno, y ¿El segundo estilo? ─_

_─ El "Waka Waka"─_

_─ Shizuru ─_ Haciendo gesto de desapruebo por esa propuesta.

_─ Ara, solo bromeo, en realidad estaba pensando en el Mambo ─_

_─ ¿Mambo? etto...emmm, Si, supongo que podremos hacer algo también, bien esta echo empezaremos con esos dos y luego si nos queda tiempo quizás ensayemos algo para la segunda ronda, claro por si llegamos a clasificar ─_ Sonriendo nerviosamente por lo ultimo.

_─ Ara, Natsuki tiene que ser positiva si realmente quiere ganar ─_

_─ Es que apenas vamos a ensayar y ya me siento nerviosa ─_

_─ Yo se como calmarte -_ Sujetándola del rostro y uniendo sus frentes _- Ahora tranquila ─_

_─ O...Oi ─_

Definitivamente Shizuru con un pequeño gesto como ese sabía como calmar a Natsuki.

_─ Natsuki es una gran Trainer, ella sabe lo que hace, se con seguridad que mientras estés a cargo, llegaremos a la final ─_ Decía Shizuru sin apartarse de la morena.

Natsuki se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de la castaña, en eso pasa Nao cerca de ellas y las ve a ojo rápido como tienen sus frentes unidas.

_─ Oigan, vallan a hacer esas cosas a otro lado, aquí hay mucha gente viendo ─_

_─ Nao, ¡Maldita araña! ─ _Grito Natsuki separándose de Shizuru y mostrando el puño a la pelirroja.

_─ Fu, quizás Natsuki deba buscar algo más que la violencia para desestresarse ─_

_─ Oi, no soy violenta, quizás solo un poquito, pero Shizuru fíjate bien como es Nao y Mai, es como para no desesperarse ─  
_

_─ Ara, si tu lo dices ─_

_─ Bien -_ Sentándose de nuevo_- Como la zona todavía esta ocupada ¿Que hacemos? ─_

_─ Pues...me gustaría saber ¿Que le pareció a Natsuki su futuro suegro? ─_

_─ Futuro... ¿¡EH! ─_

_─ Lo eh dicho ─_

_─ Que futuro suegro ni que nada -_ Poniendo expresión de susto - _Aunque por otro lado, me sorprendió bastante, después de avernos visto pues...así-_ Volviendo a las mejillas sonrojadas - _No se descontrolo ni nada por el estilo, hubiera esperado que armara un gran escándalo o que me amenazara de muerte o algo así ─_

_─ Ara, eso se debe a que mi padre pues...digamos que el es de mente abierta ─ _Cruzando los dedos tras de si.

_─ Ah, con que era eso, un momento ¿Cuando dices de mente abierta sobre que estas hablando exactamente? ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki mal pensada, de seguro se imagino haciendo cosas pervertidas conmigo ─_

_─ Shizuru eso no... ─_

_─ Si Natsuki quiere algo serio con migo debe pedírmelo como es debido en una cita ─_

_─ Oi, Shizuru párale ya que no es eso ─_

Shizuru mantuvo a Natsuki entretenida poniéndola a la defensiva con sus bromas, tanto que sin percatarse Saeko ya les estaba avisando que podrían usar la zona de baile.

_─ Bien ahora falta lo más importante, La música ─_ Dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de música.

_─ Ara, pues veamos que tiene mi trainer en su colección de música ─_

_─ Si es en mi colección personal, prácticamente la mitad es de Lady Gaga pero si te refieres de las que usamos aquí, veamos ─_

Natsuki le paso unos cuantos CD a la castaña y se pasaron unos minutos escuchando temas tras tema pero ninguno parecía convencerlas.

_─ Natsuki ahora que lo recuerdo ─_

_─ ¿Que? ─_

_─ Hay un tema que había escuchado hace un tiempo que quedaría excelente para nuestro tema del Flamenco ─_

_─ ¿Ah si?, ¿Cual? ─_

_─ Espera lo buscare-_ Dijo esta sacando la laptop que había traído en su bolso.- _A ver creo que lo tenia por... ¡Aquí esta! ─_

_─ A ver se llama..."¿Tokiro no mai?" ─_

_─ Ara, así es, escucha y dime que opinas ─_

Shizuru puso play para que Natsuki escuchara la música.

_─ Oi, no esta nada mal, me gusta ─_

_─ Fu lo sabia, y bien ¿Que tal si elegimos este como nuestro tema? ─_

_─ Perfecto Shizuru, ponlo de nuevo desde el principio, quiero escucharlo un momento para idear un pequeño esquema y luego empezamos a ensayar ─_

_─ Fu, como ordene Trainer ─_

Shizuru coloco nuevamente la música para que Natsuki pudiera dar rienda suelta a su creatividad en el baile, luego la castaña se le unió en la practica y se mantuvieron ensayando hasta casi la hora de cierre; ambas ahora sentadas en posición de loto en la zona de baile, descansaban mientras discutían las mejoras del baile que apenas estaban armando.

_─ Shizuru se me lo mas sincera posible, ¿Que te parece lo que ensayamos hasta ahora? ─_ Pregunta Natsuki mientras le entrega una botella de agua a la castaña.

_─ Ara, pues lo que Natsuki armo hasta ahora esta bien, pero me parece que necesita un poco mas de movimiento y sensualidad, este ultimo es el que mas juzgan los jueces en las competencias ─_

_─ Si, eso lo se bien, pero esto es solo un comienzo, o mas bien dicho el esqueleto de la coreografía, todavía falta todo el resto ─_

_─ Fu, Si, pero al menos ya tenemos algo, bastante bien para el primer ensayo ─_

_─ Si, Shizuru, gracias de nuevo por querer participar, se que quizás esto pueda complicarte o darte problemas con respecto a tus responsabilidades y todo eso ─_

_─ Fu fu, Natsuki debe dejar de disculparse, ya le dije que hago esto porque quiero, además si se trata de mis obligaciones, eso lo tengo sin cuidado, puedo manejarlo descuida ─_

_─ Aun así gracias Shizuru ─_ Dijo mirándola tiernamente y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

_─ Ara, ¡Es taaan Cute! , si sigue así creo que perderé mi fuerza de voluntad ─_ Pensó Shizuru en un intento de evitar que se notara su sonrojo.

_─ Oi Shizuru, ya que necesitamos practicar, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa mañana? ─_

_─ Emm ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Si, para ensayar y todo eso y de paso para pasar el rato, ya que me di cuenta de que tienes razón en una cosa, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, y mas con esto de la competencia lo haremos más pero en fin...¿Que dices? ─_

_─ Ara ara, Natsuki me hizo una propuesta interesante y comprometedora ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, deja de decir tonterías solo te invito a pasar el día ─_

_─ A pasar el día divirtiéndonos entonces me pregunto ¿Que pasara en la noche? ─_

_─ Pues será lo mismo quizás depende las circunstancias pasamos el rato y luego te acerco a tu casa o...espera... ¿Que me quisiste decir exactamente? ─_ Poniendo mala cara.

_─ Ara, Natsuki mujer mal pensada ─_

_─ Oi, Shizuru mujer descarada ─_ Le contesto siguiéndole el juego

_─ Hey, me encanta ver lo bien que se llevan pero Natsuki necesito decirte algo ─_ Le dijo Mai a la morena, esta ya traía sus cosas lista para irse.

_─ Mai, esta bien - _Mirando a Shizuru- _Espérame enseguida vuelvo ¿Ok? ─_

_─ Esta bien Trainer ─_

Natsuki se levanto y se fue afuera con Mai, la castaña se quedo sentada en su lugar pensando en la pregunta inesperada de Natsuki.

_─ Ara, Natsuki me invito a pasar el día con ella, debo estar soñando, ¿Debería hacerme la difícil o aceptar sin mucho pretexto?-_ Meditaba mientras colocaba un dedo en su mentón.-_ Fu, que rallos, aceptare, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella, aunque si lo pienso mejor hablando de cercanías emmm... ─_

En eso nota que Natsuki viene de regreso pero con expresión algo pálida y su rostro mostrando perturbación total.

_─ Ara, ¿Natsuki? ─_

_─ Ahora si le eh visto todo ─_ Dijo esta sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

_─ ¿Natsuki?, ¿Qué paso? ─_

_─ Shizuru, ¿Estabas enterada que Mai estaba empezando a salir con Tate? ─_

_─ Ara, No, aunque eso explica porque no lo andaba viendo en estos días ─_

_─ Por eso o porque te andas escapando de tus obligaciones ─_

_─ Ara,...eh... ¿Como…? ─_

_─ Yo también tengo mis fuentes querida Shizuru ─_ Le contesto poniendo expresión picara.

_─ Natsuki Ikesu ─_

Natsuki solo reía ante la situación mientras Shizuru ponía carita de perrito triste mientras hacia berrinche, desde el punto de vista de cualquier tercero, diría que estas dos podrían ser grandes pero todavía seguían siendo las mismas niñas que cuando se conocieron.

_─ Dejando de lado el pequeño trauma de Natsuki, acepto ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa? ─_

_─ Tu invitación de pasar el Domingo contigo ─_

_─ Ah, ¿Eh?, ¿Entonces si vienes?, por un momento pensé que me dirías que no por alguna obligación o algo así ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki suena igual que esos chicos enamorados al invitar a salir a la chica que le gusta ─_

_─ Oi, ¡Shizuru!, Ya vamos a empezar otra vez ─_

Ahora los papeles se había invertido con Shizuru avergonzando a Natsuki como venganza de su broma de hace momento, aunque no paso mucho cuando se percataron que ya nadie quedaba en el lugar y que Shizuru tenia que regresar a su casa.

Domingo al medio día, casi eran las tres de la tarde, en cuando una morena venia trayendo a su casa a cierta castaña.

_─ Pasa, iré a guardar mi moto y ya entro ─_

_─ Como ordene Trainer ─_

Shizuru ingreso a la casa pidiendo permiso para entrar pero no escucho respuesta alguna, camino hacia la cocina y no había nadie salvo el pequeño Dhuran comiendo de su plato que dejo eso de lado para ir a saludar a Shizuru, la castaña camino hacia la sala ahora cargando al cachorro, pero tampoco encontró a alguien.

_─ Fu, ¿Será que Saeko-san esta arriba o algo así? ─_

Dhuran que la había escuchado y entonces le muestra otro de sus cartelitos.

_─ "Saeko no esta" ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ "Pregúntaselo a Natsuki" ─_

Justo en ese momento venia entrando a la sala la morena.

_─ ¿Es verdad que tu madre no esta? ─_

─ ¿Eh?- Mirando el cartel que sostenía Dhuran-_ Ah, ¡Cuando no perro!, si es verdad, al menos dos domingos al mes suele ir a dar clases en otra ciudad, y mas ahora que volvió del certamen ese o como se llame al que fue ─_

_─ Fu, ya veo, eso significa que estamos las dos...mejor dicho los tres solos ─_

_─ Así es, hasta la noche más o menos ─_

_─ Perfecto, aunque si no fuera porque Natsuki es menor de edad, podría aprovechar este momento ─_

_─ Si, si, si... un momento... ¿Como dice que porque yo que y que harás que? ─_ Pregunto sudando frío al darse cuenta de lo dicho por la castaña.

_─ Ara, Natsuki lo dice como si fuera algo fuera de lo común ─_

_─ Etto... mejor ni respondo a eso _─

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, aunque en estos momento necesito decirle un par de cosas ─_

_─ Mientras no se nada pervertido ni perturbador, adelante ─_ Aclaro la morena pensando en lo que vendría.

_─ Fu, claro que no, la primera es, si Natsuki quería que ensayemos podríamos haber usado el salón de mi casa ─_

_─ No Shizuru, tu ya estas haciendo mucho ahora yo soy la que se tiene que ocupar, tu tranquila ─_

_─ Ara, esta bien si Natsuki lo dice ─_

_─ Si, ¿Y la segunda? ─_

_─ Que si ¿A Natsuki no le molesta que le haya traído de contrabando unas películas de terror que quizás le gusten? ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Enserio?, A ver, A ver ─_ Haciendo papel de niña impaciente.

_─ Tranquila-_ Sacando las películas de su bolso_- Aquí tienes ─_

─_ A ver -_ Agarrando las películas- _Wow, "Hal**wen" y "*so", rallos y yo buscando por Internet como esa idiota y las encontraba sin subtitulado, Arigato Shizuru, Aunque suene raro siento creo que te amo_ ─ Dijo Natsuki Emocionada sin dejar de mirar las películas.

Shizuru al oír esa última parte se quedo choqueada en su lugar y con los colores subidos a su rostro.

_─ Oi, pero no me puedo distraer, al menos no todavía, primero hay que ensayar Shizuru... ¿Eh?, ¿Shizuru? ─_

La castaña seguía sin mover un músculo ni siquiera escuchaba como Natsuki la llamaba.

_─ Oi, Shizuru hoooola, tierra a Shiz ¿Que te pasa? ─_

_─ E...Eh...a...Ara, etto, no... No pasa nada ¿Me decías algo? ─_ Ocultando su pena mostrando una sonrisa.

_─ Que seria mejor si comenzamos a ensayar, así después nos desocupamos un poco luego ─_

_─ Fu, esta bien, entonces comencemos ─_

_─ Bien vamos ─_

Natsuki dirigió a Shizuru hacia la sala, en una zona amplia donde casi no había muebles y donde estaba el equipo de música

_─ Bien con respecto a ambos bailes que vamos a hacer, estuve ideando unos nuevos pasos y demás, y estuve viendo en que otra cosa podemos mejorar solo es cuestión de que nos sincronicemos y pongamos empeño en esto ─_ Decía Natsuki en lo que preparaba la música.

Por su lado Shizuru observaba a Natsuki pero no escuchaba lo que decía, aquellas palabras que dijo cuando le mostró las películas era lo único que resonaba en su mente y hacia que su corazón latiera velozmente.

_─ "Te amo", ella lo dijo, debería estar feliz, ¡Y LO ESTOY!, pero...aun así ese no es el te amo que yo quisiera escuchar, pero bueno, algo es algo en cierto modo ─_ Pensaba la ojirubi mientras en su rostro había una ligera sonrisa.

Lo único que la ayudo a salir de su trance fue cuando comenzó a escuchar la música de **"Tokiro no Mai".**

_─ Bien te mostrare a que me refiero Shiz, ¿Lista? ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, claro Trainer -_ Respondió tratando de disimular que no había escuchado nada -_ Ara, cuando se de cuenta de que le hablo a la pared quizás se enoje y me haga una escenita ─ _Pensó siguiendo a la morena en el baile.

Fácilmente ambas estuvieron horas practicando pero entre pausa y pausa se tomaban su tiempo, unos 20 minutos mas o menos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que comenzaba a anochecer.

_─ Bien ya es suficiente por hoy ─ _Dijo la morena sentándose en el suelo de la sala.

_─ Esta bien que Natsuki se emocione pero creo que fue mucha emoción por hoy ─_ Contesto Shizuru sentándose en el suelo en señal de cansancio.

_─ Perdón, pero bueno, traeré algo para beber tu estate quietita ahí ─_

_─ Como ordene jefe ─_

Natsuki fue directo a la cocina y asalto el refrigerador, de paso iba a robar unos bocadillos.

_─ A ver que hay por acá... Sushi?, ¿Cuándo…? ah bueno igual es comida así que venga para acá ─_ Sacando el Sushi del refrigerador.

La morena siguió husmeando, podría jurar que había cosas ahí que no había visto antes, por lo que supuso que su madre fue de compras y cargo el refri.

_─ ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?-_ Se pregunto sacando una jarra de una bebida de un color semi oscuro y que tenia hielo adentro -_ Esto es...-_Probando-_ ¿Te helado?, Mmm sabe un poco diferente al que conozco pero igual que oportuno me lo llevo ─_

Natsuki llevo todo lo que había sacado hacia la sala.

_─ Shiz, ¿Se te antoja Sushi y un té helado? ─_ Mostrándole la jarra con el té

_─ Ara, si Natsuki los preparo debo decir que fue muy rápido ─_

_─ Baka, recuerda que soy pésima en la cocina ─_

_─ Aun así ─_

_─ Bueno párale ya y a comer y etto... quizás quieras entrar al baño antes o después de comer ─_

_─ ¿Acaso Natsuki me insinúa que apesto o algo así? ─_ Le dijo de reojo.

_─ ¡NO!, claro que no, es que como nos movimos mucho y eso si yo estoy sudada obviamente tu también, y bueno pensé que quizás seria mas relajante para ti un baño antes de comer o como quieras ─_

_─ Ara, si Natsuki lo pone así, esta bien, quizás tome un baño antes ─_ Término de decir poniéndose de pie.

_─ Iré a dejarte unas toallas entonces - _Antes de irse se sirvió un vaso de te helado -_ Jum, no se que tenga esto pero esta delicioso ─_

─_ Ara, ¿Será verdad?, no esta caliente pero a fin de cuenta es té mi debilidad, bueno además de Natsuki _- Dicho esto se sirvió un poco del té en un vaso -_ ¿Mmm?, esto no es té helado común - _Tomando otro sorbo -_ Hay algo mas ¿Pero que? ─_

_─ Shizuru ─_ La llama la morena desde el piso de arriba.

_─ Ara, ¡VOI! ─_

Shizuru subió y en el último escalón la esperaba la morena sentada.

_─ ¿Que pasa? ─_

_─ Eh, pues te muestro donde es el baño tontita ─_

_─ Fu, cierto ¿Luego de que salga entraras tu verdad? ─_

_─ No, yo ya me di mi baño contra las pulgas hoy, aunque quien sabe siempre se puede cambiar de opinión ─_

_─ Ara, esta bien entonces no tardo Natsuki quizás ya tenga hambre ─_

_─ Oi, ven es por aquí ─_

Dicho esto Natsuki le enseño el baño a Shizuru y la dejo sola, mientras regreso abajo, aceptando que en parte Shizuru tenia razón en eso de que tenia algo de hambre, así que comió un poco del Sushi para calmar su estomago pero no mucho para poder acompañar a la castaña.

Pasaron escasos 10 minutos, Natsuki se había sentado en la sala a ver la TV en lo que esperaba a Shizuru, estaba viendo una de las películas típicas de esas horas pero que ya la había visto repetida en cuando la señal se daña, dejando ver lluvia en la pantalla y luego de la nada todas las luces se apagan quedando en la oscuridad.

_─ ¡Qué demonios!, bonito momento para venir a quedar en la oscuridad - _Se quejaba Natsuki levantándose de su lugar -_ Ok, voy por la linterna a ver ¿Donde se supone que debo ir? ─ _Palpando el camino con sus pies y estirando los brazos para no chocar con nada.

Desde su lugar escucha los llantos del perro de la casa.

─_ Tranquilo Dhuran, tu quietito ahí, no te pasara nada voy por la linterna ─_

Natsuki dio vueltas en círculos en la oscuridad un momento hasta que encontró el cajón donde recordó que guardaban la linterna y lo encendió.

_─ Perfecto y menos mal que tenia baterías ahora si... ¡ARG!-_ Se tropieza y cae al piso-_ ¿Pero que...? ¡Dhuran!, ya te dije que no te pasaría nada ─ _Gritaba Natsuki al cachorro que se estaba entre sus piernas cuando esta callo, a causa de que este se quedo atrás de ella.

Natsuki seguida de Dhuran alumbro su camino y desde la escalera llamo a Shizuru recordando que ella aun estaba arriba.

_─ ¡Shizuru! ─_

_─ Aquí estoy ─_ Respondió desde dentro del baño.

_─ ¿Estas bien?, hubo un apagón, no te muevas voy para allá _- Y subió lo mas rápido que pudo la escalera para llegar al baño -_ ¿Shiz? ─ _Entrando al baño.

_─ Ara, Natsuki vino a rescatarme ─_

Shizuru se encontraba con la toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, y aparentemente acababa de salir de la ducha, pero lo que Natsuki más le llamo la atención es que Shizuru estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera sosteniendo el cepillo de baño como si fuera un arma.

_─ Etto... ¿Qué haces? ─_ Pregunto mirándola con expresión algo rara.

_─ Es culpa de las películas de horror que vi contigo ─_ Haciendo berrinche.

_─ Oi, entonces me lo hubieras dicho para no verlas si te asustaban, pero...me extraña, siendo tú la mayor y la mas madura de las dos y esas cosas, ni siquiera deberían darte miedo, supongo yo ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu ─_ Haciendo berrinches.

_─ Oi, esta bien, perdón, vamos o ¿Planeas quedarte desnuda hasta que venga la luz? ─_

_─ Si Natsuki quiere observarme así toda la noche entonces yo... ─_

_─ Oi, no es momento para bromas, solo vamos ─_

_─ Ara, como ordene Trainer ─_

Natsuki acompaño a Shizuru hasta su habitación donde hora antes había dejado sus cosas, para que se cambiara.

_─ Emm... Bien...creo que te dejare la linterna para que veas y todo eso ─_

_─ Ara, pero Natsuki podría tropezar en el camino, quédate me cambio rápido y bajamos las dos ─_

_─ Etto... ¿Segura? ─_ Natsuki en ese momento agradeció que estuviera oscuro para que Shizuru no viera sus mejillas rojas.

_─ Claro, aunque si tanto te incomoda date la vuelta ─_

_─ Ah, si, esta bien ─_ Respondió la morena.

Natsuki dejo la linterna sobre la mesa de su cuarto apuntando hacia Shizuru y luego se dio media vuelta hacia la pared quedando de pie justo a este. En todo momento Natsuki escucho cada movimiento que hacia Shizuru en su cuarto, cada paso y podría jurar que hasta cada suspiro, tampoco era algo imposible no oírlo debido a que por la falta de luz había mucho silencio en la casa, hubo un momento que Natsuki se cubrió los oídos y comenzó a tararear algunas canciones para no oír a Shizuru, estar así le incomodaba en especial tomando en cuenta de que ya no sentía la cara por lo roja que la tenia, tratando de pensar en otra cosa desvía la mirada hacia las fotos que había frente a su escritorio pero sin darse cuenta mira directo al espejo que estaba ahí y ve reflejada a Shizuru justo cuando se terminaba de poner la parte de arriba de su ropa interior, Natsuki quedo choqueada en su lugar y solo salio de su trance al sentir que un liquido recorría cerca de su labio y al tocarse aun con la poca luz noto que le estaba sangrando la nariz, la morena dio un pequeño grito y golpeo su frente contra la pared mas cercana que tenia asustando a Shizuru.

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─ _Mirando a esta que tenia el rostro contra la pared.

_─ Estoy bien ─_ Contesto sin separarse de la pared.

_─ ¿Que paso? y ¿Porque tienes la cara contra la pared? ─_

_─ Es que...emm, me tropecé, no preguntes como ─_

_─ Ara, a ver déjame verte ─_ Acercándose a ella.

_─ No Shizuru no pasa nada, enserio estoy bien ─_ Respondió sin darse la vuelta.

_─ ¿Como que bien?, Natsuki tu nariz esta sangrando, ¿Tan fuerte te golpeaste? ─_

_─ Emm... ¿Si? ─_

Natsuki que hasta entonces había mantenido la mirada contra pared se volteo para responder a la castaña, solo para descubrir que Shizuru estaba parada frente a ella con una evidente preocupación en su rostro pero que esta todavía no se había puesto una camisa por lo que andaba semidesnuda, Natsuki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo y sentía que su nariz estaba sangrando aun más.

_─ Natsuki, todavía sangre, déjame verte ─_

_─ NO, NO,NO -_ Apartándola un poco-_ Estoy bien enserio no me duele solo...termina de vestirte y vamos ─_

_─ Pero todavía sangra ─_

_─ Despreocúpate tengo un pañuelo por… -_ Palpando la mesa- _Aquí, ¿Ves? ─ _Enseñándole un pedazo tela parecido a un pañuelo.

_─ Ara, esta bien ─_ Respondió un poco confundida por la actitud de Natsuki, pero al ver la mesa vio que sobre este había un espejo y ahí su expresión de preocupación cambia a una que mostraba una sonrisa picara, pero prefirió no decir nada por ahora.

Shizuru termino de vestirse, y ambas chicas, acompañadas de Dhuran que aun se mantenía las orejas bajas en señal de miedo, bajaron a la cocina en busca de velas.

_─ Rallos, justo ahora viene a pasar algo así, Maldito apagón, me lleva el chango ─_ Se quejaba la morena.

_─ Ara, supongo que tendremos que poner unas velas y cenar así no mas, aunque pensándolo bien eso le da un toque romántico ¿No lo crees? ─_

_─ Aja emm...no lo creo Shiz, pero se me ocurrió algo ¿Que dices si nos relajamos en la terraza? ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Natsuki tiene terraza? ─_

_─ No es la gran cosa es que emm...mejor velo por ti misma, vamos etto...y ¿Te molestaría cargar a este miedosito? ─ _Señalando a Dhuran que no se apartaba de su dueña.

_─ Ara, claro, vamos pequeño Dhuran ─ _Levantando al cachorro.

Natsuki condujo a Shizuru hacia el segundo piso y luego hacia un pequeño balcón que había al final del pasillo, en ese balcón había una escalera que daba directo al techo de la casa, al subir, Shizuru vio que en toda la parte de arriba de la casa había un pequeño muro con rejas que cubría todo el alrededor, el lugar era muy bonito, había unas cuantas plantas y decoraciones de exterior, y justo en medio de todo el lugar unas sillas plegables y otras que reconoció como las que se usan en las playas pero lo mejor era la vista, todo lo que veía estaba a cielo descubierto, por lo que la luz de la luna y las estrellas le dejaba ver todo, no con tanta claridad pero al menos si para diferenciarlas.

_─ Que bonito lugar ─_

_─ Sip, y lo mejor es que todo este lugar no se ve desde afuera solo entrando a la casa y viniendo por donde lo hicimos, por lo que cualquiera desde afuera solo cree ver el techo de la casa ─_

_─ Ara, tiene mucho sentido, entonces nos quedaremos aquí ─_

_─ Si, traigamos la comida y todo eso y luego a relajarse ─_

_─ Como ordene jefe ─_ Levantando la mano en gesto militar.

Dejando a Dhuran en la terraza, ambas bajaron por la comida, a Shizuru le llamo la atención que Natsuki estaba ansiosa por llevar la jarra con el te helado y eso le hizo recordar que esa bebida tenia algo extraño pero Natsuki no le dejo advertirle sobre ese detalle.

Entre ir y llevar todo lo necesario y que Natsuki cerrara con llaves todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa por seguridad, ambas chicas se relajaron en la terraza.

_─ Por fin algo de paz, mientras no me hagan acordar que mañana hay escuela yo estaré tranquila ─_ Decía acomodándose en su asiento y sirviendo más té helado.

_─ Ara, esta bien etto...Natsuki ─_ Viendo como esta tomaba rápidamente la bebida y volvía a llenar el vaso.

_─ Ah claro, toma ─_ Sirviéndole en su respectivo vaso.

_─ Ara, Ookini pero en realidad iba a preguntarte si ¿El té helado esta rico? ─_

_─ Por supuesto que lo esta ¿Porque? ─ _Pregunto antes de volver a beber otro sorbo.

_─ Pues porque veo que te lo estas tomando todo rápido y casi frenéticamente debería decir ─_

_─ No pasa nada, es solo Té hip helado ─ _Respondió esta empezando a mostrar una mirada extraña.

_─ A...Ara ¿Pero que…?─_ Viendo su vaso.

Shizuru probo un sorbo del té helado y lo mantuvo en su boca, degustándolo un poco, definitivamente había algo raro en el.

_─ ¿No será que...?, Natsuki ─_

_─ ¿Que?, no quieres pues hip -_ Sacándole el vaso-_ Venga pa dentro - _Tomándoselo de un sorbo.

_─ Confirmado, el té helado tenia alcohol ─_ Dijo Shizuru viendo raro a Natsuki.

_─ Oi, que lastima ya no hay hip, salvo el de este vaso ─_ Revolviendo el vaso que estaba lleno hasta la mitad.

_─ Etto...Natsuki, quizás bajo esas condiciones quieras irte a acostar o darte un baño frío, de todas formas creo que amanecerás con dolor de cabeza ─_ Agrego mirando ya algo preocupada a su compañera.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿A si?, bueno pues que se le va a hacer- _Poniendo el vaso a un lado-_ Oooh, ¿Shiz te han dicho que te ves bonita bajo la luz de la luna? ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki parece estar tan mareada que anda divagando coqueteos ─_

_─ Oi... hip, pero si es verdad, eres muy hermosa Shizuru, créelo ─_

Natsuki mostraba las mejillas rojas producto de su primera borrachera, y una mirada propia de este de este estado pero acompañado de una de sus sonrisas sinceras que pocas veces muestra.

_─ Natsuki, Kannina pero creo que el tiempo de relajación termino hace 2 o 3 vasos atrás ─_

_─ Oi, ya te eh dicho que me vuelve loca tu Kioto-ben, es tan sexi ─_ Empezó a decir Natsuki acercándose a Shizuru.

─_ Ara, ¿Ookini?, ya enserio Natsuki, creo que seria mejor si te das un baño frío para que se te pace la borrachera ─ _Dijo mostrando las mejillas sonrojadas, sabia que la morena estaba pasada de copas pero eso no evito que se apenara por lo que decía.

_─ Solo si hip...tu me acompañas en la ducha ─ _Agrego tomándola de la mano.

_─ Se que eso es algo que a Natsuki no le gustaría mucho, así que la respuesta es No ─_

Shizuru iba a ponerse de pie pero para su sorpresa Natsuki se abalanza enzima obligándola a recostarse en la silla playera, quedando con la morena arriba suyo.

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Porque esa sorpresa?, Shizuru siempre me hace bromas, ahora hip me toca a mi ─_

_─ Pero mis bromas no incluye arrojarme arriba de Natsuki ─_

_─ Pues deberías, a pesar de todo no me molesta tú contacto ─_

Al decir eso Natsuki se acercaba más a Shizuru, la castaña movía la cabeza pero para su pesar Natsuki no la dejaba y evidentemente iba directo hacia sus labios, Shizuru hubiera dejado que Natsuki se acercara todo lo que quisiera pero estaba más que conciente que esa no era su Natsuki, si no que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, y por más que quería sentirla cerca no deseaba hacerlo bajo esas circunstancias, no, aunque le doliera la indiferencia que mostraba la morena a veces, ella iba a esperar, así que la aparto y la dejo lo mas lejos posible de sus labios.

_─ Lo siento, pero...no puedo, al menos no estando tu en estas condiciones ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Respondió aun mareada.

_─ Natsuki solo se atreve a hacer esto porque esta algo mareadita, Fu por no decir mucho como puedo notarlo, así que... no lo hagas más difícil y solo ve a acostarte que ya de seguro te arrepentirás mañana de haber bebido ─_

_─ Oi...Shiz se hace la difícil... Ñaaa eso rompe el momento ─_ Agrego esta poniendo expresiones raras.

_─ Kannina, pero así son las cosas ─_

_─ Oi, esta bien, Nee, al menos hip...respóndeme algo ─_

_─ ¿Que cosa? ─_

_─ Dime, hip ¿Con que letra empieza "Ozaru"? ─_

_─ Ara, pues con la O ─_

Shizuru sin darse cuenta callo en la pequeña trampa de Natsuki, al pronunciar esa letra, la morena le planto un beso, Shizuru quedo dura en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos, solo después de unos segundos Natsuki se separo lentamente pero al instante Shizuru con ambas manos agarro el rostro de la morena y la atrajo de vuelta para volver a besarlo, por el momento el beso fue infantil por lo que no fue mas allá de un contacto y de ligeros movimientos de labio por parte de ambas, después de un largo rato Shizuru finalmente se separo de ella, sus mejillas estaban casi tan sonrojadas como las de la morena, a diferencia que sabia que las mejillas rojas de Natsuki era por causa de su estado de ebriedad, en un momento siente como la morena con su lengua empieza a pedir permiso para ingresar en la boca de Shizuru, en este punto la castaña se separo rápidamente como si hubiera cometido un gran error.

_─ Hip...ves ¿Tan difícil era hacer eso Shiz? ─_ Pregunto una ebria Natsuki.

_─ Natsuki ─_ Dijo con voz entrecortada.

La castaña no lo soporto más y en ese instante abrazo a Natsuki.

_─ Shizuru es una chica muy cariñosa ¿Eh? ─_

Shizuru escuchaba todo lo que decía la morena, hubo un momento en que Natsuki se movió un poco y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la castaña, Shizuru respondía con unos notorios suspiros, y ahí fue cuando Natsuki se separo un poco del abrazo y comenzó a besar la mejilla de Shizuru y a bajar mas hasta que empezó a besar y lamer lentamente su cuello; Shizuru se dejaba estar, esa sensación era tan excitante y más cuando era Natsuki quien se los estaba provocando.

_─ ¿A Shizuru le gusta mis besos? ─_ Dijo Natsuki.

Shizuru solo respondió con una mirada directa a los ojos de la morena, viendo esa reacción Natsuki sostuvo el mentón de Shizuru para volver a besarlo prácticamente podría hacerle lo que quisiera ya que la castaña no hacia nada.

_─ Shizuru...es una chica mala ─_ Susurro para ellas dos.

Shizuru escucho estas palabras mientras cerraba los ojos para volver a besar a Natsuki, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo y recuperando sus fuerzas aparto a Natsuki, dejando a esta confundida.

_─ Kannina, pero yo...Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo, no en estas condiciones al menos ─_

_─ Oi, Pero Shizuru, ¿Que tiene?, yo te gusto y tu a mi, ¿Hace falta algo más? ─_

_─ Si _- Respondió secamente- _Que estés conciente de lo que haces Natsuki ─_

_─ ¿De que hablas?, si estoy mejor que nunca hip ─_

_─ Como dije, lo siento pero no puedo, así que vamos adentro Natsuki a dormir ─_ Llevándola de la mano.

_─ Pero no quiero ir a la escuela mami ─_ Respondía esta dejándose llevar.

Shizuru llevo a Natsuki de vuelta a dentro, y aunque esta estuviera ebria la ayudo a llevar a la cocina las cosas que habían usado para comer, estando ahí y apuntando con la linterna hacia el refrigerador noto que había una nota escrita ahí.

_─ Ara, ¿Y esto? ─_ Viendo la nota.

_─ Yo no fui hip ─_ Grito Natsuki desde su lugar.

La nota era de Saeko donde le decía a Natsuki que podía comer lo que quisiera pero que pace lo que pace que no bebiera el té helado que había adentro porque era echo por Midori por lo que contenía Ginebra y un toque de sake, luego de leer esto ordeno todo y busco la manera de que como llevar a Natsuki a su cuarto puesto que esta ahora estaba recostada sobre la mesa.

_─ Fu, de tan despistada no leyó la nota que estaba justo frente a ella, cuando le diga mañana de seguro armara un pequeño escándalo, ah bueno, ¿Ahora como la llevo hasta arriba? ─_

La castaña se puso a al lado de Natsuki e intento ver como aria para llevarla hasta arriba, justo en ese momento para sorpresa de la misma las luces de la casa se encienden de nuevo.

_─ ¡Dios existe!, El hizo la hip Luz ─_ Dijo Natsuki levantándose de su lugar.

_─ Fu, con que aun estabais despierta, perfecto, ven Natsuki a dormir ─_

_─ Es temprano querida ─_ Le contesto mientras jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello.

_─ Aun así, mañana hay que levantarse temprano, así que a la cama Jovencita ─_

_─ Oi hip, Bien ─_

Sin mucha protesta Natsuki con algo de dificultad subió hasta arriba siempre ayudada por la castaña; al llegar al cuarto se sentó al borde de su cama.

_─ Bien buenas noches Natsuki ─_

_─ Oi, espera-_ Le dijo sujetándola del brazo- _Yo duermo, si tú duermes conmigo ─_

_─ ¿Ara?, Natsuki esta haciéndome propuestas indecentes de nuevo, pero ya te dije que mientras estés así no aceptare nada ─_

_─ Ñaaa vamos, acuéstate conmigo no tendremos Sexo ni siquiera intentare hip jugar al Poker Nudista o algo así contigo ─_

_─ Fu fu, definitivamente Natsuki puede llegar a ser muy graciosa cuando esta así -_ Pensó graciosamente mientras ponía cara de desacuerdo _– Kannina, pero insisto que no ─_

_─ Hazlo o te violare ─_ Poniendo expresión seria y apuntándola con el dedo.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

Natsuki al no gustarle la cara que ponía Shizuru, la jalo del brazo y la tiro en la cama, una vez ahí se acomodo y abrazo a la castaña dejándole claro que no la dejaría ir.

_─ A...Ara, Natsuki ─_

_─ No, tú te quedas conmigo esta noche ─_

_─ Fu, eso ya me di cuenta, pero al menos déjame cambiarme un poco de ropa ─_

_─ Esta bien ─ _Soltándola para que se levantara.

Shizuru se levanto de la cama y al ver que Natsuki no la dejaba de mirar y suponiendo que si se iba quizás algo gracioso pero con consecuencias violentas podría pasar, se saco unas prendas que tenia de mas y luego volvió a meterse en la cama, una vez ahí Natsuki la abrazo fuertemente y se quedo así hasta que sin darse cuenta hasta la castaña se había quedado dormida.

Ya de mañana, la morena habría los ojos lenta y pesadamente.

_─ Auch, ¿Que paso?, siento que alguien me golpeo en la cabeza con una sartén ─_ Se quejaba frotándose la cabeza.

Natsuki se da cuenta de que esta en su cuarto, y tratando de hacer memoria sobre lo que hizo la noche anterior, recordó que estaba con Shizuru y luego nada.

_─ ¿Eh?, Shizuru ─_ La llamo.

_─ ¿Si? ─_ Respondió esta al lado suyo.

Natsuki volteo a verla para llevarse la sorpresa de que Shizuru estaba acostada al lado de ella, se la veía algo desalineado pero esta conservaba su mirada hacia la morena mientras tenia una sonrisa seductora.

_─ Pero... ¿Q...Que...Que pasa aquí? ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Que no es obvio? -_ Levantándose un poco de su lugar- _Por cierto gracias por lo de anoche Nat-su-ki, no sabia que eras así de salvaje ─_ Dijo esta sin dejar de mirarla.

_─ Eh... ¿¡EH! , Un...un momento ¿Pero que…? ─_ Gritaba sobresaltada.

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿Que no lo recuerdas? ─_

_─ Sinceramente no me acuerdo de nada ─_ Frotándose la cara.

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, y eso que antes de hacerlo me dijo que seria una noche inolvidable para las dos Snif ─_ Fingiendo que lloraba.

_─ ¿QUE?, a...acaso tu y yo...No, NO, NO, NO ─_

Al instante Natsuki miro debajo de las sabanas pero no noto nada raro, ella seguía vestida y Shizuru también, no había ningún indicios de que hubieran echo algo más que dormir en esa cama.

_─ Pero...todo parece estar normal- _Tocando su ropa-_ Espera un momen...-_Mirando a la castaña que la miraba picadamente _- Shi-zu-ru ─_ Silabeo molesta por la broma.

_─ FU, ¿Natsuki ya lo recordó? ─_

_─ ¡Shizuru! ─ _Grito para entender que le parara a su broma.

_─ Ah por cierto Natsuki, como no tenia planeada quedarme no traje mi uniforme y permíteme informarte que nos queda como 1 hora para llegar a la escuela ─_

_─ ¿Eh? -_ Mirando el reloj-_ Diablos tienes razón, ni modo, quédate a desayunar, me cambio y luego te llevo a tu casa para que te vistas también ─_

_─ Fu, entonces Natsuki si se va a hacer cargo y reconocer lo que hicimos anoche ─_

_─ OI, Basta ya con esa broma ─_

_─ Kannina, pero es que no puedo resistirlo, Natsuki es tan cute ─_

_─ Que no soy cute ─_

Aun avergonzada por la broma de Shizuru y algo mareada la morena se fue al baño y de paso buscar en el botiquín alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, Shizuru se quedo en el cuarto cuando Natsuki se fue aprovecho para desahogarse un poco, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, quizás no hizo nada intimo con Natsuki anoche, pero a fin de cuenta ese beso ya significaba algo para ella, pero lo que mas le dolía en ese momento es que escucho cuando Natsuki le confeso que ella le gustaba pero no sabia si tomarlo enserio o no debido al estado en que se encontraba entonces, todo eso la tenia corrompida y adolorida sentía que si no empezaba a hacer algo para saber los sentimientos de la ojiverde hacia ella iba a enloquecer, de cualquier forma cuando escucho ruidos del baño dejo de llorar e intento calmarse lo mas que pudo para que Natsuki no se preocupara.

_─ Rallos, enserio no me acuerdo de nada, ¿Que paso anoche Shiz? ─_

_─ Ara, quizás esto le ayude a Natsuki a entender las cosas ─_ Entregándole el papel que le había dejado su madre y que previamente esta había dejado sobre la mesa.

_─ ¿Eh?, a ver-_ Leyendo la nota- _Ah, Por un demon...Con razón ─_ Agrego con el ceño fruncido y arrugando el papel en su mano.

─_ Ve porque digo que Natsuki tiene que empezar a prestar atención a su alrededor ─_

_─ Ask, creo que tienes razón Shiz, bueno al demonio, vamos a desayunar ─ _Dijo mientras terminaba de arrugar el papel y lo tiraba a la basura.

_─ Antes quisiera saber si Natsuki se ara cargo si llego a quedar embarazada por su fechoría ─_

_─ O…OI ─_

Shizuru reía por lo bajo, Natsuki se comportaba tal cual y como se lo había imaginado por todo lo sucedido, todo parecía estar bien, pero Shizuru todavía estaba dolida por dentro pero por el bien de ambas, prefirió dejar a un lado sus sentimientos ya que por momentos había otras cosas mas importantes de las cuales estar pendiente en esos momento.

* * *

Y fin...

No prometo fecha exacta para el proximo capitulo asi solo esperen sentaditos (-3-)

Bien las aclaraciones de este capitulo serian las siguientes:

**1- "Tokiro no Mai"** es una de las OST de la serie de Mai hime por supuesto, si quieren saber cual es pues busquen en youtube, este tema es el que se escucha de fondo cuando Shizuru hace aparecer su Naginata cuando se va a enfrentar a Natsuki en el final de la serie. Basicamente no se si esta musica sea del estilo Flamenco lo eleji porque cuando escuchaba temas musicales de este estilo y luego por obra de la imaginacion escuche "Tokiro no Mai" me parecio que tenia un aire de parecido.

**2-** Dudo mucho pero por si alguien no entendio lo de **"La Hija de papi"**, hace referencia a esas chicas que son muy concentidas por sus padres, ya sea de modo afectuoso como ser muy sobreprotector o de obtener lo que quieren o tambien sobre hacer algo que esta mal o algo asi y que la perdone como si nada, bueno al menos ese es el termino comùn y quisas algo exajerado para esa frace(=3)

**3-** Con respecto a lo de la competencia, no se si exista eso de competencias Mixta es solo algo que invete para este fick, la verdad no se mucho sobre competencias lo que escribo para este fick son los que averigue por interned y de lo que eh visto que pasan por la tv, pero si alguien sabe algo sobre esto haga el favor de enseñar a esta escritora bruta de este tema, ya que nunca esta de mas aprender algo.(X3)

**4- Hamamatsu - Shizuoka :** Es la cuidad que esta ubicada al Oeste de Shizuoka y es la mayor ciudad de esta prefectura, eleji estos lugares porque para empezar, en Shizuoka se encuentra el famoso Monte Fuji, ahi y en Yamanashi, y tambien porque cada vez que leo la parte de "Fuji" me recuerda al apellido de Shizuru, asi que imaginence de paso que tan traumada estoy con este personaje, y eleji Hamamatsu porque ademas de que parecia un lugar interesante por las fotos que encontre en internet, era uno de los unicos lugares donde la Wikipedia me mosrtraba informacion (._.).

**5-** Las peliculas que se mencionan esta vez son: **"Halloween"** la pelicula de terror donde tenemos al asesino Michael Myers, y la pelicula **"Eso"** o **"It"** en ingles, novela del famoso Stephen King (Mi escritor de novelas de terror favorito^^ ), donde cuenta sobre un Payaso asesino.

**6-** El **"Tè Helado"**, pues no hay mucho que explicar sobre esta bebida ya que el nombre ya lo dice, pero la razon por la que se me ocurrio eso de que contuviera licor, surgio cuando recorde un episodio de **"Los Simpson" **donde le dan de beber a Marge Tè helado que luego la deja como "Mareadita", eso y que tambien se de buena fuente que algunas personas suelen agregar licor o bebidas alcholicas a estos tragos.

Ok esas son todas las aclaraciones...si falto alguna haganmelo saber y obviamente no olviden comentar ete capitulo que resulto ser el segundo capitulo màs largo de mi carrera (?)

Ahora si los dejo tranquilos y me despido hasta la proxima...Daria besos o abrazos de despedida pero la verdad no es mi estilo ya que soy tipo Natsuki algo inexpresiva asi que tendran que conformace con los famosos **X0X0** de las cartas (=3)

Hasta la proxima...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi._


	12. El Macabro Juego de las pistas

Hellow

Aca la escritora, productora, conductora, y diseñadora(?) dicho sea de paso, de este fick, entregando un nuevo capitulo y antes de que digan algo leean el capi y todas mis excusas y aclaraciones al final (._.).

**NOTA:** Mai hime y sus personajes pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"El "Macabro" juego de las pistas"**

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde lo ocurrido en la azotea de la casa de las Kuga, Shizuru nunca le menciono nada a Natsuki y esta ultima parece que nunca se acordó ya que no mostraba cambios en su forma de tratar a Shizuru, lo único nuevo en ella era que juro que nunca mas volvería a beber algo sin ver primero de que esta echo.

En esta ocasión en el colegio Fuuka, Shizuru por ordenes de un profesor se encontraba esperando a Natsuki en su oficina, al parecer morena había vuelto a llegar tarde, Shizuru sabia que no iba a estar en muchos problemas ya que se le había informado a la institución de que ambas estaban ensayando para la competencia de baile, pero aun así se dejo en claro que Natsuki no podía llegar tarde, al menos no ella sola, no se hubiera metido en problemas si ambas hubieran llegado tarde cosa que no paso esta vez.

A los pocos minutos Natsuki venia entrando con mala cara al salón del concejo.

_─ Bien, aquí me tienes ─_ Dijo con voz de derrota.

_─ Buenos días Nat-su-ki ─_

_─ Buenas, bien terminemos con esto ─_ Sentándose en la silla frente a la castaña.

_─ Sabes que no es decisión mía que paces por esto ─_

_─ Lo se y no te estoy culpando, es solo que esto es un fastidio ─_

_─ Bueno entonces hagamos esto rápido, ¿Porque llegaste tarde esta vez? ─_

_─ Es que mi Ducati se descompuso ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Primero creí que era problema de los frenos pero luego le fallo la batería y es un desastre, y lo peor es que no tengo para mandarla a reparar por ahora, tendría que trabajar en el gimnasio unas dos semanas para tener lo suficiente para pagar la reparación ─_

_─ Entonces debe ser algo grande si necesitas una gran suma ─_

_─ No es tanto, eh estado ahorrando, pero lo que tengo hasta ahora no lo puedo tocar, es para...emm... solo digamos que estoy guardando ese dinero para algo especial ─_

_─ ¿Acaso Natsuki esta haciendo algunos trabajos ilegales o algo así? ─_

_─ Oi, no es eso, luego sabrás de que se trata, por ahora no diré nada ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, aunque si necesitas dinero sabes que puedo darte lo que necesites ─_

_─ ¿Te digo algo?, quiero que te olvides de eso Shiz, agradezco tu ayuda pero no puedo pasarme la vida pidiéndote esa clase de favores ─_

_─ Natsuki sabe que no ningún problema si se trata de dinero ─_

_─ Lo se y con mas razón te pido que no lo hagas, yo puedo arreglármelas, descuida, además lo que menos quiero es que llegues a creer que solo estoy contigo por un sucio dinero ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki es tan considerada, que no te sorprenda si te confieso que me estoy enamorando Fu ─_

_─ Oi, es algo temprano para las bromas, mejor ya que no hay nada que hacer relajémonos un poco ─_

_─ Natsuki esta muy tranquila considerando que falta solo un par de semanas para la competencia ─_

_─ Estamos bien entrenadas, además cuando estoy aburrida ya hasta practico los futuros temas para la segunda ronda ─_

_─ Fu, me gusta como suena Natsuki, tan segura de que pasaremos a las finales, la verdad es que esa actitud es mejor que la que tenias al principio ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Como cual? ─_

_─ Decías cosas como "Espero que pasemos a la segunda ronda" o " Ojala valga la pena el esfuerzo" ─_

_─ Bueno que te digo, me dijiste que pensara positivamente y eso hice –_ Haciendo gestos de ironía.

_─ Ara, ya veo, entonces Natsuki no me ah agradecido por ser su motivadora personal ─_

_─ Oi, ya empezaste, pero tienes razón, Gracias Shiz por alentarme y blablabla ya sabes como es el discurso ese ─_ Cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño infantilmente.

_─ Balla manera de romper el momento dramático Trainer ─_

_─ Sip, así soy yo, que le vamos a hacer ─_

_─ Así de Cute, seria un crimen cambiarte ─_

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! -_ En es momento se percata de algo raro a su alrededor _- Oi, Shizuru ¿Donde están todos? ─_

_─ Ara, pues Suzushiro pesco un resfriado y no vendrá por unos dias, Kikukawa-san se quedo a cuidarla y Reito recibió un llamado de la Directora, así que me quede solita hasta que Natsuki vino ─_ Sonriendo hacia la morena.

_─ Ya veo, ¿Entonces que?, ¿Jugamos a las cartas?, ¿al Sudoku o que onda? ─_

_─ O podríamos ensayar un rato los pasos de baile, ya que a fin de cuenta ya se volvió una rutina en nuestras vidas ─_

_─ Si tienes razón, bien solo 10 minutos y luego pasamos a otra cosa, sinceramente me vine muy perezosa ─_

_─ Como ordene Trainer, Fu recordé una cosita ya que me habías hablado de tu moto ─_

_─ ¿Que? ─_

_─ Natsuki ¿Donde lo tienes guardado? ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, pues en el garaje de la casa hasta que no consiga el dinero para arreglarla la dejare ahí guardada ─_

_─ Ara, ya veo_ - Haciendo una pausa-_ Bien ahora si ensayemos ─_

_─ Oi, espera ¿Porque esa pregunta? ─_

_─ Solo es por curiosidad nada más ─_ Cruzando los dedos tras de si.

_─ Ah, bueno entonces creo que no importa, así que iniciemos ─_

_─ Como ordene Trainer ─_

La hora del descanso paso con aquellas dos chicas en el salón del concejo practicando lo que seria su presentación en la competencia, lo que Natsuki nunca noto es que detrás de esa pregunta, la castaña tenía un plan en mente.

Para el día siguiente Natsuki se evito los problemas y procuro levantarse mas temprano para llegar con tiempo; ya para la hora el almuerzo estaba en el salón con Mai.

_─ Mou, ¿Natsuki algo para contar? ─_ Preguntaba esta sacando su almuerzo.

_─ No que yo recuerde ¿Porque? ─_ Comenzando a comer y sin darle importancia a la conversación.

_─ Bueno más bien lo digo porque creí que sabias la razón por la que Kaicho-san no vino hoy ─_

_─ Bueno pues... ¿Eh?, ¿Shizuru no vino hoy? ─_ Pregunto extrañada.

_─ ¿No lo sabias?, Natsuki despistada, ¿Como no vas a estar pendiente de tu novia? ─_

_─ Es que no suelo verla a estar horas todavía y... Momento... ¿¡Que novia! ─_ Grito lo ultimo casi levantándose de su lugar.

_─ Pues Kaicho-san, no me digas que todavía andas con ella pero sin ser nada oficial ─_

_─ Baka ─_

_─ Natsuki pervertida, solo quiere poseer a Shizuru pero sin tener compromisos ni estar atada ─_

_─ Oi, Desgraciada, ella no es mi novia ─_

_─ ¿Ah no?, pues la apariencias dicen otra cosa ─_

En ese momento Mai saca su teléfono mostrando la misma foto que le sacaron a Natsuki cuando Shizuru enfrente de todo el mundo y en la puerta de su salón, la abrazo poniendo su cara en su pecho.

_─ Mai hija de la... ¿Todavía tienes esa foto? ─_

_─ Pues claro, si gracias a ese momento y esta foto, ustedes dos todavía son noticias ─_

_─ Ask, Maldita desgraciada... ¡Borra esa foto ahora! ─_

_─ No quiero ─_ Agarrando su teléfono con ambas manos.

_─ Dámelo o ya veras ─_

_─ ¿Ah si?, ¿Que me vas a hacer? ─_ Provocándola.

_─ ¿Tengo que repetirte lo de tu sueldo? ─_

_─ Mou, Di lo que quieras pero sabemos bien que tu serás la jefa pero la súper jefaza y la que maneja el dinero ahí es tu madre ─_

Natsuki puso mala cara al ver que Mai tenia toda la razón.

_─ Eso...eso no significa que no pueda bajártelo ─_

_─ Mou, pero y si tu querida madre pregunta el porque, yo puedo ir con esta foto y ahí tendrías mucho que explicar ─_

_─ Mai _- Enojándose mas aun- _Tu le muestras eso a mi madre o a Midori o Youko y... ─_

_─ "Y" ¿Que?, admítelo el chantajista termino chantajeado ─_

_─ Y yo are que tu hermano y Mikoto queden desamparados por lo que te are ─ _Poniendo expresión diabólica.

_─ Oye ¡Con mi hermano y Mikoto no te metas! ─_

_─ Me estas obligando, ahora borra esa foto ─_

_─ Ya, Ya de acuerdo - _Tecleando los botones del teléfono-_ Listo ¿Ves? _─ Mostrándole la pantalla.

_─ Así me gusta ─_

_─ Pero al menos admítelo ─_ Soltó de la nada apuntándola.

_─ ¿Que admita que? ─_

_─ Admite que te gusta Kaicho-san ─_

_─ ¿¡Como quieres que admita algo que no es verdad! , Baka ─_

_─ Si claro, yo no me chupo el dedo Nat, se nota a kilómetros, vamos no tengas pena, tu le gustas y ella a ti te trae mal, vamos dilo ─_

_─ Oi, Desgraciada, Shizuru es solo una amiga cercana como tu, cosa que estoy empezando a dudar de ti a estas alturas ─_ Mirando con el ceño fruncido.

_─ Natsuki ikesu ─_ Tratando de imitar el acento de la castaña.

_─ Oi, no hagas eso ─ _Le contesto algo apenada.

_─ Vamos no es difícil, mira te enseño ─_

A lo siguiente Mai se puso de pie, se aclaro la garganta e hizo un intento de que su voz se escuchara parecida a la de Natsuki.

_─ Oi, Yo Kuga Natsuki confieso que estoy enamorada de Fujino Shizuru ─_ Comenzó a decir haciendo poses como si de un príncipe se tratara.

_─ Mai, ¿Acaso fumaste algo raro cuando fuiste al baño durante las clases? ─_

Mai ignoro el comentario de la morena y continúo.

_─ Shizuru te amo, por favor ¡Cásate conmigo! -_ Arrodillándose y haciendo como que sostenía un anillo -_ Hazme el honor de convertirte en la señorita de Kuga y que te convierta en la madre de nuestros futuros hijos ─_

_─ Oi, Mai sabia que estabas muy loca, pero no sabia que demasiado ─_ Apareciéndole unas gotas al estilo anime.

Mai continúa ignorando a Natsuki y aumenta la intensidad de la burla.

_─ Soy anticuada así que casémonos lo mas pronto posible para así poder hacerte cositas en la luna de miel ─_ Haciendo cara de pervertida

_─ Oi, ok ya estuvo, te estas pasando de la ralla ─_ Golpeando la mesa con su mano en señal de amenaza.

_─ Oi, Shizuru pensándolo bien, ya no estamos en la época colonial, y no me puedo aguantar más -_ Abalanzándose sobre Natsuki y asustando a esta en el proceso -_ Te are el amor ahora y aquí mismo ─_

_─ Oi, ahora si ─_

Natsuki hizo una maniobra parecida a la de lucha libre y agarro con su brazo el cuello de Mai y comenzó a asfixiarla.

_─ Oye, solo...solo jugaba, Nat...Natsuki ─_ Tratando de quitar su brazo.

_─ Si aja, mira lo que te costara tu jueguito ─_

_─ Oye...No, no, Nat...suel...suelta, Suelta ─ _Forcejeando y tratando de respirar.

_─ Créeme que todavía ni empecé a ponerle fuerza ─_

_─ No...Na...Nat ─_ En este punto Mai ya se había puesto azul.

Natsuki iba a seguir ahorcándola cuando Mikoto entra a detenerla.

_─ No Natsuki -_ Arrojándose encima de la morena -_ Mai es sagrada no le hagas nada ─ _Estirándole del cabello.

_─ Si te preocupa la comida te consigo a alguien más que te cocine ─ _Agrego Natsuki para librarse de la pequeña

_─ ¡No es lo mismo! , el almuerzo de Mai es único y si la matas, será el fin de todo lo que conocemos ─_

_─ El fin de todo mis calzones ─_ Tratando de quitarse de encima a Mikoto pero sin soltar a Mai.

_─ Mikoto...usa tu súper fuerza de peso gallo ─_ Gritaba Mai.

No hace falta decir que con todos esos forcejeos las chicas llamaron la atención de casi todos a su alrededor, lo único que las hizo parar es el echo de que una de las profesoras llego y las amenazo de suspenderlas a las tres.

Para llegado la tarde, Mai y Natsuki se mandaban miradas asesinas por lo ocurrido.

_─ Baka, por tu culpa casi nos suspenden hoy ─_ Inicio Mai sus quejas.

_─ Baka tu, si no te hubieras puesta a hacer esas bromas nada hubiera pasado ─_ Devolviendo la mirada de enojo.

_─ Natsuki despistada ─_

_─ Mai desgraciada ─_

_─ Baka Baka ─_

_─ Baka Baka Baka ─_

_─ Hey chicas, me encanta ver como refuerzan sus lazos amistosos pero párenle ¿Si?, ya están grandes para andar peleándose así ─_

_─ Pero Midori... ─_

_─ Natsuki empezó ─_ Dijo Mai.

_─ Si... ¡OYE! ─_ Le reclamo esta.

_─ Ya, ya no importa quien empezó solo se que yo la terminare matando a quien se le ocurra seguirle ─_

En ese momento ambas quedaron en blanco y totalmente en shock.

_─ Muy bien, calladitas y cooperando, por cierto Natsuki-chan ¿Que no tenias que ensayar? ─_

_─ Si, pero Shizuru todavía no llega y no hay mucho que pueda hacer sola ─_

_─ Awww, eso suena tan romántico ─ _Agrego Mai.

_─ Desgraciada ─_

_─ Pues será mejor que no se estén despreocupando solo les queda menos de dos semanas para el gran día ─_ Advirtió Midori

_─ Si lo se, y estamos listas lo que hacemos ahora es simple practica ─_

_─ Si pero como dijiste no puedes hacer mucho tu solita te falta tu pareja Natsuki-chan ─_

_─ Aja, iré a afuera si viene y por cierto -_ Mirada asesina hacia Mai-_ Espero que con pareja te hallas referido a la de baile ─_

_─ Por supuesto lo juro ─_ Declaro Mai levantando una mano en señal de honestidad y cruzando los dedos de la otra mano tras suyo.

Natsuki no dijo mas nada y se fue a fuera, se quedo en la puerta por largo rato esperando a ver si Shizuru llegaba, cuando se aburrió empezó a escuchar algo de música, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo hasta que ya había oscurecido, la morena se sintió harta de esperar y extrañada a la vez de que Shizuru no llegaba así que se dio media vuelta para volver a entrar y justo en ese momento siente un peso encima.

_─ A...Ara, Natsuki iba a entrar sin mi ─_ Dijo jadeando y entrecortadamente.

_─ Shizuru, Oi, ¿Que paso?, y... ¿Acaso estuviste corriendo? ─_

_─ Fu...algo así -_ Tomando aire para recuperar el aliento-_ Kannina pero es que surgió un pequeño imprevisto y pues...ya sabes como son esas cosas ─_

_─ En realidad no, y no se de que me hablas pero ya que estas aquí, vamos a dentro a ensayar ─_

_─ Como ordene mi Trainer ─_

Una vez adentro, el lugar estaba más iluminado que afuera, ahí Natsuki noto una mancha negra en el antebrazo e la castaña.

_─ Oi, Shizuru ¿Que es esto? ─ _Señalando su brazo.

_─ Ara...etto...pues es emm, tinta, se me derramo un poco cuando estaba en esos asuntos que te mencione ─_

_─ ¿Tinta?, mas bien parece de grasa de motor, ahora soy yo la que pregunta ¿En que andas Shizuru? ─_ Mirándola con clara expresión de extrañeza.

_─ Ara, Natsuki desconfiada, no ando haciendo nada malo ni ilegal ─_

_─ Mmm ─_ Respondió esta insegura de creerle.

_─ Ya entiendo, a pesar de todo lo vivido y de las palabras de Natsuki ella en realidad no confía en mi Snif ─_ Tapando su cara como si estuviera llorando.

_─ O...Oi, no es eso, Shizuru por favor no empieces, es solo curiosidad nada mas y porque emm...me preocupo por ti ─_ Comenzó a tartamudear la morena.

_─ ¿Ara?, eso si sonó interesante ─_ Volteando a verla con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

_─ No empieces con alguna broma -_ Frunciendo el ceño.-_ Bueno ya basta de hacer tonterías que antes de que nos demos cuenta tendremos el día de la competencia en frente nuestro ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki ya se puso nerviosa, eso es tan cute ─_

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! ─_

_─ Claro que si, mírate no mas con esa carita y esa mejillas que son mas lindas cuando están sonrojadas ─_ Comenzó a decir Shizuru mientras apretaba ligeramente las mejillas de la morena.

─_ Oi, ¿Porque me tomas?, ¿Por una niña? ─_

_─ Bueno, Natsuki era una niña cuando la conocí ─_

_─ "Era" resaltemos eso por favor ─_

_─ Ara, aun así ─_ Siguiéndole a su apretón de mejillas.

Natsuki ponía mala cara pero no hacia nada para detener a la castaña, lo único que distrajo ese momento es cuando vieron un flash y voltearon a ver, Nao sostenía una cámara de la cual uso para sacarles una foto, mientras que al rededor de ella estaban todas mirando la escena entre Shizuru y Natsuki.

_─ Oi, ¿¡Que rallos se supone que haces? ─_

_─ Pues sacar una foto de recuerdo Kuga, eso y podríamos usarla para chantaje ─_ Dijo Nao.

_─ Mou, Natsuki ¿Porque cuando yo hago bromas de esa clase tu me regañas o me pegas y a ella no le haces nada?, eso es injusto ─_ Agrego Mai haciendo berrinche.

_─ Cállate Mai ─_

_─ Eso es porque Natsuki me considera alguien muy especial en su vida ─ _Dijo la castaña soltando las mejillas de Natsuki.

_─ Oi, deja de decir tonterías ─_ Aumentando los sonrojos de sus mejillas.

_─ ¿Ara?, pero Natsuki eso mismo me dijiste el día de San Valentín ¿Que no te acuerdas? ─_

_─ ¿¡Enserio! ─_ Gritaron en coro todas las chicas.

_─ Oi, ¡Ya cállense ustedes! , ¡Y Nao borra esa foto ahora mismo! ─_

_─ Oblígame ─_ Le contesto sacándole la lengua.

_─ Ya te voy a obligar, ¡Ven aquí araña! ─_ Amenazo la morena mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja.

Luego del alboroto, y el escándalo seguido de eso, las cosas se calmaron pero para entonces ya había mucho tiempo así que Natsuki pidió a las castaña hacer un ensayo de 15 minutos, antes de que se fuera.

_─ Disculpa las molestias Shiz, creo que hoy las cosas me andan saliendo mal ─_

_─ Tranquila Natsuki, son solo cosas que pasan ─_

_─ Aja, bueno pues...me gustaría llevarte pero ya sabes ando sin transporte ─_

_─ Tranquila, Reito, se ofreció a llevarme en su auto ─_

_─ Etto...emm...bien ─_ Natsuki dijo esto con cierto tono de molestia.

_─ Mi Trainer debería estar tranquila, Reito es solo un buen amigo, casi como un hermano para mi ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Quien dijo que me molestaba?, es solo que...pues...Ah olvídalo no quiero explicar nada ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki tan despistada, pues entonces nos vemos mañana Trainer ─_

_─ Si, nos vemos ─_

Shizuru se dirigió al auto, en este Reito se encontraba esperándola para irse, Natsuki no despego la vista del moreno ni de Shizuru hasta que prácticamente perdió el auto de vista, luego de eso dio un suspiro de resignación y cansancio y volvió a adentro.

_─ Rallos, se me olvido preguntarle porque no había venido hoy a la escuela...Ah bueno, ya lo recordare mañana ─_

La misma historia se repitió toda la semana, Shizuru llegaba algo tarde a los ensayos y Natsuki al preguntarle recibía siempre la misma respuesta.

_─ Es que últimamente hay mucho trabajo con respecto a la oficina, Kannina ─_

Natsuki ya después de oír por cuarta vez esa excusa ya no quiso creerle, también porque estaba el echo de que cada vez que llegaba tarde venia con alguna extraña mancha negra en la ropa a lo que cual la castaña seguía insistiendo que era causado por alguno de los productos de la oficina.

Después de todos esos inconvenientes, Natsuki durante las clases recordó que hacia más de una semana que tenia abandonada a su querida Ducati en el garaje de la casa así que lo primero que hizo al salir de la escuela fue buscar un trapo y algo de agua para limpiar su abandonada moto. Al entrar al garaje con las cosas para limpiarlo, noto que su Ducati no estaba en el lugar donde ella lo había dejado, busco con la mirada por todo el lugar pensando que quizás su madre lo había movido de lugar, pero nada, entonces comenzó a alarmarse.

_─ Oi, No me diga que alguien entro y... ¡NOO! -_ Mirando desesperadamente por todo lados- _Si llego a encontrar a quien me lo robo que se de por muerto porque esto es algo que ni por nada del mundo perdono ─_

Natsuki prácticamente puso el lugar de cabeza buscando algo que la ayudara a saber si tenía razón o que estaba equivocada, y en efecto, sobre la mesa de las herramientas encontró una nota.

_─ Muy valiente de su parte en dejar una nota ─_ Dijo mientras lo tomaba y lo leía.

La nota estaba escrita en computadora y con un estilo de letra singular.

_**"Si encuentras esta nota ya habrás notado lo que paso...**_

_**Si, yo tengo algo tullo y que quieres recuperar en estos momentos, de ante mano aclaro que esto no es un secuestro ni nada por el estilo, esto es solo un intento de probarte a ver que tan lejos llegarías por algo que quieres y mucho más, así que Natsuki Kuga...**_

_**¿Quieres jugar este juego?"**_

Natsuki quedo helada al leer esto, por un momento se le vino a la mente que podría ser las personas que le robaron lo del gimnasio, pero el pensar eso solo la hizo enojar mas, así que mentalmente acepto "Jugar", noto que la misma hoja estaba doblada y pegada con un trozo de cinta, abrió esa parte y continuo leyendo.

_**"Supongo que haz aceptado jugar, solo quiero que sepas antes de empezar que este juego me gustaría nombrarlo como el juego de "Sigue las pistas", te dejare una serie de pistas con una breve ayuda sabiendo lo despistada que puedes ser..."**_

_─ ¡Oye! ─_ Grito sin dejar de ver el papel.

_**"Como ultima aclaración, tu Ducati esta a salvo, esta conmigo obviamente, y debes seguir estas pistas si quieres encontrarlo correctamente, y como no me alcanza el espacio de este papel barato, te dejo las primeras pistas escritas atrás...Mucha Suerte"**_

_**Atte**_

_**"Amatista"**_

Natsuki estaba decidida así que dio vuelta la hoja y encontró lo que indicaba que era su primera pista.

_─ A ver veamos que dice aquí, Numero uno,"**Tres son tus vicios, uno de ellos lo tengo yo y es el que quieres volver a ver pero para llegar a el debes buscar el mensaje que se encuentra en tus otros dos vicios, ¿La pista?, que el primero esta en el primer piso de tu casa y la segunda en el segundo piso"**─_

Termino de leer y la releyó para comprender, le dio escalofríos saber que quien esa el lunático que estaba tras esto, la tenia bien vigilada como decir incluso que tenia tres vicios, dejando de lado eso la morena pensó cuales era exactamente esos tres vicios.

_─ Emm, veamos uno lo tiene el, obviamente ese es mi Bebé y las otras emm -_ Caminando por su casa para ver si le ayudaba - _Una esta en este piso y la otra arriba ¿Pero que? ─_

Natsuki camino por todo el piso de abajo un par de veces hasta que una vaga idea inundo su cabeza.

_─ ¿No será que...?_- Corriendo hacia la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador-_ Aja, lo sabia ─_

Natsuki encontró una nota pegada al envase de la mayonesa, lo saco de ahí y de paso se unto un pan con la mayonesa ya que a fin de cuenta era su debilidad, antes de leer esa nota quería encontrar la otra, así que volviendo a pensar mientras comía de que podría ser lo que estuviera en el piso de arriba y fuera su otro vicio.

_─ ¡AH NO!, No me digas que... ─_ La morena salia corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Casi tirando la puerta abajo, Natsuki fue directo a su armario y abrió un gran cajón que estaba ahí y que estaba bien escondido.

_─ Ese maldito hijo del demonio, aumentara su sentencia si llego a encontrar que falta algo de mi colección privada de lencería ─_

Natsuki revolvió el cajón con la lencería, a primera vista no noto que le faltara algo, pero entre un conjunto de la parte de arriba encontró unas llaves, eran las de Ducati y junto a esta estaba otra nota.

─_ Bien veamos que me dice ahora este hijo de la...-_ Leyendo primero la nota que encontró con su mayonesa- **_"Al escribir esta nota me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaste en descubrir donde estaba..."-_** Haciendo una pausa**- **_URUSAI_**_- _**Volviendo a leer la nota-**_" Con esta pista estas mas cerca de encontrarla ahora yo que tu voy a tu cuarto para encontrar la otra pista y lo que sigue de esta nota" ─_**

En este punto Natsuki se dio un golpe en la frente.

- _Por un demonio enserio debí a ver leído esto antes, me hubiera ahorrado un poco de tiempo, bueno ya que _- Leyendo la otra hoja- _**" Bien ya encontraste las llaves, ahora a seguir con el juego...esta vez la siguiente pista esta en aquel gran edificio donde asisten casi a diario mucha gente, y donde además, están tus expedientes de toda tu vida y tus acciones, La ayuda, la siguiente pista se encuentra en el lugar donde guardas esto que estas buscando, una motivación, la pista esta atada a tu amiguito de casa...buena suerte" **_─

La morena dio una pausa para pensar bien en lo que podría ser.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Mis expedientes ? etto...¿Mis papeles de nacimiento?, No, ni yo se donde Mamà tiene eso guardado...A ver, gran edifico, gran edifico emmm ─_

Natsuki pensó en todos los edificios que se le vino a la mente hasta que se dio una idea de lo que podría ser.

_─ Gran edifico, mmm ¿No será la escuela?, Si, tiene que ser ese...espera ¿Mi amiguito de casa?-_ Volviendo a leer esa parte del mensaje_- Oh no, ¡Dhuran!, ¡DHURAN! ─_

Desesperadamente Natsuki llamo a Dhuran varias veces e incluso lo busco por toda la casa pero no lo encontró.

─_ Maldito hijo de la...primero te metes con mi bebe, luego con mi mayonesa y mi colección privada, pero si te metes con mi perro que es más raro que el Chupacabras con sombrero mexicano entonces estas más que muerto ─_

La morena vio la hora y vio que eran casi las 6 P.M., así que sin mas salio casi corriendo hacia la escuela. Siguiendo lo que supuso que era la respuesta a la pista, se dirigió donde estacionaba su Ducati y comenzó a llamar a Dhuran, escucho unos ladridos y al seguirlos encontró a Dhuran atado a un árbol junto con su casco y otra nota atado al collar de este.

_─ Dhuran, menos mal-_ Desatándolo y levantándolo para abrazarlo-_ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te paso nada cierto? ─_

Dhuran movía la cola y ladraba enérgicamente en señal de que estaba bien.

_─ ¿Quien te hizo esto, quien es el loco que esta tras este juego? ─_

Dhuran seguía ladrando como respuesta.

_─ Oi, ¿Porque no me dices nada con tus carteles? ─_

En ese instante Dhuran baja de los brazos de su dueña y como si fuera que escarbaba la tierra, comenzó a escribir algo en el suelo, y luego se lo muestra a su dueña.

_─ "Me quito mis carteles así que estoy verbalmente incomunicado"─_

_─ Ah demonios, es listo hay que admitirlo, bien pero por ahora, a ver que dice la nota ─_ Sacando la nota que estaba atado al collar del cachorro.

"_**Felicidades ya encontraste el casco de tu Ducati, la seguridad primero ante todo, y tranquila por el cachorro esta mas que bien pero mejor continuemos con nuestro juego"**_

_─ Aja si, espera no mas que te encuentre no solo te romperé lo que llamas cara ─_

_**"No quiero dar mucho rodeo con estos juegos así que solo te diré que la siguiente pista es la ultima ¿Estas lista?"**_

_─ Mas que lista, véngale ─_

_**"Lo siguiente que viene es reencontrarte con tu Ducati y con migo... Ahora desde ahí debes ir al único lugar donde casi siempre estas, donde obtienes el dinero para pagar la gasolina y como dato extra...también es el lugar donde te vi por primera vez hace mucho tiempo, si es de noche donde estas yo que tu me apresuro el tiempo corre...Te veo luego.**_

_**Atte.**_

"_**Amatista"**_

_─ Un lugar donde casi siempre estoy... ─_

En su intento de concertarse Dhuran llama su atención con unos ladridos, Natsuki al verlo descubre donde es el lugar a donde debe ir ahora.

_─ El gimnasio, Oh no, ¡Mamà!-_ Agarra su casco y a Dhuran y sale corriendo de ahí- _Kuso, si llega a tocarle un solo cabello a Mamà juro que are que sufra, lo castrare vivo y sin anestesia, ¡Esto ya es personal! ─_

La morena corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que diviso el gimnasio, por fuera no parecía a ver nada raro pero no tenia que bajar la guardia por eso, así que decididamente entro al lugar y con quien se encontró primero fue con la castaña.

_─ Ara, buenas noches Trainer ─_

_─ ¿Shizuru?, etto - Mirando para todas partes- ¿No se supone que...? ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki ¿Donde es el incendio? te ves muy agitada ─_

_─ Es que no te imaginas todo lo que paso, pero primero ¿Donde esta mi madre? ─_

_─ Aquí estoy ¿Que pasa hija? ─_ Apareciendo al lado de Shizuru.

_─ Mamà, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Todo en orden?, ¿Donde esta ese loco?,¿Donde esta el cuchillo...¿Donde?...¿DONDE? ─_ Preguntaba mientras sacudía nerviosamente a su madre.

_─ Hija enserio voy a tener que vigilarte con cámaras para ver que lo que haces cuando no estas ─_

_─ Oi, ya te dije que no consumo nada raro ─_ Desesperándose más todavía.

_─ Supongo que Natsuki esta aquí por alguna nota en especial ─_

_─ ¿Eh?_- Volteando a verla -_ ¿Y tu como...? ─_

_─ Ara, yo que tu mejor miro hacia donde esta Mai-san ─_ Señalando con la mirada una esquina del gimnasio.

Natsuki obedeció y miro a Mai que se encontraba recostada sobre algo que cubría una lona.

_─ ¿Y tu que se supone que tienes ahí? ─_

_─ Ah nada en especial pero es para ti ¿Quiere ver? ─_ Agrego Mai mirando inocentemente a la ojiverde.

_─ Primero dime que es o yo no me muevo de aquí ─_

_─ Es algo que te dejo Amatista ─_

_─ Muévete de ahí que esto es importante ─_ Dijo mientras apartaba a Mai de ahí.

Natsuki quito la lona y dejo al descubierto que si se trataba de su Ducati, pero este ahora estaba diferente, cada rincón del mismo brillaba como la primera vez que lo compro, se notaba que la habían pintado de su color azul original pero de un tono un poco mas brillante, para asegurarse Natsuki coloco las llaves y lo encendió, el motos funcionaba y al parecer mejor que nunca.

_─ ¿Eh?, no lo entiendo, ¿Acaso me robo la moto para renovarla? ─_ Mirando confundidamente a Mai.

_─ Mou, ¿Quien sabe? ─_ Contesta esta encogiéndose de hombros.

_─ Rallos, es un echo hay alguien mas loco que tu Mai, solo alguien que esta mal de la cabeza se le ocurre armar terrible alboroto solo para esto ─_

_─ Ara, que mal concepto tiene Natsuki, aunque halla sido algo extremo era la única manera de hacer que ella jugara conmigo ─_ Afirmo la castaña acercándose a las chicas.

_─ Un momento... ¿Tú eres Amatista? ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki despistada, ¿Que no era obvio? ─_

_─ Pues obvio que no ─_

_─ Shizuru -san piénsalo, es Natsuki de quien hablamos ─_

_─ Si... ¡OI! ─_

Natsuki iba a protestar por esa observación cuando ve un flash, al voltearse ve que todas las chicas están viendo la escena con una sonrisa tanto cómplice como burlona, pero lo que mas nota es a Nao sosteniendo una cámara mientras sonreía burlescamente.

_─ Ok, no entiendo ¿Que pasa aquí? ─_

_─ Ara, pues me dijiste que estabas ahorrando para arreglar tu Ducati, así que quise hacer algo por mi Natsuki y lo mande a arreglar y renovar en secreto ─_

_─ ¿Oi? ─_

_─ Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte ─_

_─ Pero todavía falta meses para mi cumpleaños ─_

_─ Regalo adelantado ─_

_─ Shizuru yo...no se que... ─_

_─ No tienes que decir nada Natsuki, lo hice porque yo quería hacerlo ─_

_─ Ya veo, Shiz, ven hablemos un momento afuera ─ _Dijo esta haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

Natsuki fue la primera en salir, por momento le dio la espalda a la castaña hasta que hablo con una voz serena.

_─ ¿Porque lo haces? ─_

_─ ¿Hacer que cosa? ─_ Pregunto esta extrañada.

_─ ¿Porque haces estas cosas?, es decir, no es que no te lo agradezca pero Shiz enserio no quiero que te sientas usada o que otros crean eso porque ¿Sabes que no es así verdad? ─_

_─ Lo comprendo y lo se, y repito que esto lo hago porque quiero, para serte sincera yo soy el típico caso de los millonarios que tienen tanto dinero que no saben ni que hacer con el ─ _Declaro Shizuru usando una mirada serena.

_─ Aun así, ¿Como eso del juego? ─_

_─ Pues solo digamos que pensé que llevarme la moto de Natsuki para renovarla en secreto era poco, me las ingenie para también de paso jugar un rato con ella, y fue divertido ─_

_─ Para ti, yo casi muero de un infarto pensé que algo realmente malo pasaría ─_

_─ Kannina si te asuste ─_

_─ Aun así no me respondiste ¿Porque haces estas cosas? ─_

_─ Mas obvio la respuesta no puede ser, Lo hago por Natsuki, porque ella es alguien especial para mi por eso hago estas cosas para verte sonreír ─_

_─ Shi...Shizuru ─_ Sonrojándose.

_─ Aunque eso si, si Natsuki no quiere sentirse culpable puedo pedirle algo a cambio ─_

_─ No me gusta para nada como suena eso, aunque -_Mirando hacia dentro a su ahora renovada Ducati -_ Es realmente increíble esto y realmente te ganaste que según tu te malcríe, a ver ¿Que quieres? ─_

_─ Un beso de Natsuki estaría bien ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Solo de mejilla ya se que ella es muy vergonzosa y aun no sabe dar besitos de labio ─_

_─ No es eso, es que...bueno...ah olvídalo esta bien lo are ─_

Mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, Shizuru se inclino un poco para que Natsuki la besara, con la vergüenza corriendo por sus poros Natsuki extendió una mano temblorosa que detuvo a pocos centímetros de entrar en contacto con la piel de Shizuru, luego de un corto lapso Natsuki dejo de lado toda su vergüenza en ese momento y rápida pero delicadamente con ambas manos sostuvo el rostro de Shizuru y beso su mejilla, este gesto de las manos fue inesperado para Shizuru pero no por eso dejo de ser agradable; antes de poder separarse se vuelve a ver un flash de cámara, y justo en la puerta se encontrabas todas viendo la escena y Nao primera que todas sosteniendo la cámara con una mirada maliciosa.

_─ Oh, esta foto no solo estará en Internet, si no que estará directamente en la pagina Web del la escuela ─_

_─ Yo ahora si te mato -_ Natsuki persigue a Nao que se escapaba-_ Regresa aquí ¡Cobarde! ─_

Todas las chicas reían por la escena de persecución, Shizuru sonreía al ver a Natsuki en ese trato infantil, por su lado Mai se acerco sigilosamente a Shizuru.

_─ Para que no quede dudas, estoy segura que estará eternamente agradecido por eso de la Ducati ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Así lo crees? ─_

_─ Sip, es más creo que gracias a esto ella esta mas que a tus pies, así que síguele que quizás pronto la consigas ─_

_─ Fu fu, eso espero, por cierto, Ookini Mai-san por la ayuda en esta sorpresa ─_

_─ De nada para eso estamos, lo digo porque ya te estoy viendo como Cuñada Kaicho-san ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Cuñada?, suena interesante, pero de aquí en delante nadie puede predecir que pasara ─_

_─ Tienes razón pero como dicen por ahí, no estaría mal averiguarlo ─_ Guiñándole un ojo en forma cómplice.

_─ Definitivamente ─ _Mirando a Natsuki que todavía estaba en la graciosa persecución son Nao -_ Definitivamente no estaría mal ─_

_

* * *

_

Y fin...por ahora

Cabe aclarar aca las siguientes cuestiones:

**Primero:** Con este capitulo oficialmente llegamos a la mitad de la historia.

**Segundo: **Oficialmente ya son mas de las 12 de la noche por lo que es Martes, y estoy desde el sabado tratando de subir este capitulo como esa Idiota pero la pagina me daba siempre error (._.).

**Tercero: **En la escena de la pelea entre las chicas, hace bastante referencia a la Lucha Libre, como la forma en que Natsuki intenta matar a Mai o cuando Mai le dice a Mikoto algo referente a su peso, aunque el "Peso Super Gallo" es màs una categoria de Boxeo.

**Cuarto: **Cuando Mai y Natsuki se estan insultando antes de que las interrumpa Midori, esa escena hace referencia al estribillo de una cancion de **"IOSYS"** para el personaje **Cyrno **de Touhou, es una cancion que personalmente el estribillo me gusta mucho (XD).

**Quinto:** Quisas algunos ya habran notado que tanto el titulo como el mismo juego del capitulo hacen una referencia y Parodia a **"Saw"** o tambien conocido como** "El juego del miedo"**

y **Ultimo:** Una vez màs gracias por los comentarios, que cada tantos capitulos es necesario agradecer, despues de todo los lectores ( y sus comentarios) son los que hacen que un fick se de a conocer ¿O no?, si estoy mal que me corrijan entonces (-3-)

Bien creo que eso es todo, espero que para la proxima subida la pagina no se ponga rebelde y me deje en papel de Baka tratando de subir un capitulo durante quien sabe cuentos dias (e.e)...

Nos veremos en la proxima subida...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	13. El inicio de la competencia

Hello Hello...

Vengo a hacer una nueva entrega del capitulo...

Y mi rutina es...no les quito tiempo no mas lo hare al final del capitulo asi que disfruten.

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Mai hime y Mai otome _( o Mai Z Hime)_ le pertenezen a Sunrise, otros personajes desconocidos son creacion de esta autora.

* * *

"**El Inicio de la competencia: Estamos juntas en esto"**

La última semana que las separaba de la fecha para la competencia paso volando, y sin que se dieran cuenta todas las chicas estaban en la salida del bus presentes para despedirse de Shizuru y Natsuki que estaban listas para viajar a Shizuoka. Shizuru se había vestido de forma casual pero con un toque de elegancia, mientras que Natsuki contrastaba vistiendo de forma rebelde, con unos jeans, camisa negra y el cabello recorrido y sobre este una gorra.

_─ Mou, Natsuki ¿Segura que no quieres ayuda con el equipaje? ─ _Preguntaba Mai viendo como a Natsuki casi se le sale la hernia al tratar de llevar todas las valijas a la vez.

_─ No, Yo puedo -_ Arrastrando las maletas lentamente-_ Si se puede, Si se puede ─_

_─ Ask, que màs, Miyu dale una manita ¿Si? ─_

_─ Como ordenes Mai ─_

A lo siguiente sin mucho esfuerzo Miyu agarra todas las maletas y los pone cuidadosamente en el portaequipaje del bus.

_─ Oye Miyu, te dije que yo podía ─_

_─ Ya cierra la boca Natsuki y aunque te pese debes admitir que Miyu es la mas fuerte de todas nosotras ─_

_─ Pero no se vale _─ Haciendo berrinche.

Mientras Natsuki se quejaba miraba constantemente el reloj, faltaba poco para la salida del bus; mucha gente estaba ahí para despedirlas, las compañeras de clases de Natsuki y Shizuru, las chicas del gimnasio, Saeko junto con Youko y Midori y para sorpresa de muchos y desagrado de la morena también estaban las fans de Shizuru apoyándola con sus gritos y advirtiendo a Natsuki de no pasarse de la ralla solo porque son parejas de baile y convivirán juntas. A Natsuki le pareció eterno el tiempo en lo que escuchaba las amenazas de las fans de Shizuru y cuando por fin escucho que ya estaba por partir el bus grito un **"Por fin" **que prácticamente todos escucharon.

_─ Nos vemos hija, te estaré observando y apoyando, Mucha suerte ─_ Le dijo Saeko mientras la abrazaba.

_─ Arigato Mamà, estarás orgullosa de mi ─_

_─ Siempre lo estuve hija, solo ve y haz tu mejor esfuerzo ¿Si? ─_

_─ Si señora ─_

Por su lado Shizuru también se despedía de sus padres que casi atropellando gente con el auto llegaron para despedirse de su hija, debido a sus horarios de oficina tenían poco tiempo para muchas cosas, después cada una se despedía de sus compañeros con un abrazo y apretón de manos, aunque Shizuru recibía las lagrimas de sus fans que gritaban que no seria lo mismo sin ella.

_─ Mou, Natsuki, enorgullécenos, demuéstrales a los demás aficionados quien es la Trainer Kuga Natsuki ─_ Alentaba Mai mientras abrazaba a la morena.

_─ Tu si que sabes como alentar Mai, me esforzare ─_

Para sorpresa de ambas Nao también se acerco mirando a Natsuki, Mai vio esto como una pequeña alerta y se alejo un poco pero en realidad la ella tenía otras intenciones para su alejamiento.

_─ Y... ¿Algo que quieras decirme araña? ─_ Mirándola fijamente.

_─ Pues -_ Volteando la mirada y luego mirando de nuevo a la morena pero con expresión desafiante _- Lo único que te digo es que será mejor que cuando regreses no me des motivos para burlarme de ti Kuga ─_

_─ Jaja, dalo por hecho ─_

En este caso en vez de abrazarse, ambas se dieron un apretón de mano. Shizuru observo este pequeño gesto y sonrío para si pero su observación es interrumpida por Mai.

_─ Mou, Mucha suerte allá Kaicho-san ─_

_─ Ara, gracias Mai-san, pero ya que estamos en buenos termino puedes llamarme por mi nombre ─_

_─ Emm Ok, lo are, pero antes quiero que hagas algo por mi, bueno solo un par de cosas ─_

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿Y que podría ser? ─_ Poniendo expresión extraña.

─ Pues la primera - Mirando para todos lados en especial a Natsuki-_ Me gustaría que vieras esto si en algún momento llegas a enojarte con Natsuki por cualquier cosa - _Le dice mientras saca de su bolsillo un sobre con aparentemente un CD adentro y se lo entrega discretamente.

_─ ¿Que es esto? ─_

_─ Una pequeña cosita que te levantara el animo cuando sientas que quieres matar a Natsuki, pero tienes que verlo si o si cuando estés enojada con ella, confía en mi ─_ Agrego con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

_─ Ara, esta bien, si Mai-san lo dice ¿Y la segunda cosa? ─_

_─ Pues la segunda que te esfuerces junto con Natsuki y regresen aunque sea con la medalla del segundo lugar ─_

_─ Fu, no puedo asegurar nada por mi parte ya que nuestro desempeño depende de la experiencia de Natsuki, pero te prometo que nos esforzaremos ─_

_─ Así me gusta ─_

Y así sin más y terminando con sus despedidas, ambas chicas subieron al bus que las llevaría al lugar de la competencia.

Paso uno buen rato desde que el bus comenzó a moverse, de por si ambas se sentía algo fatigadas debido a que decidieron partir a horas donde la noche ya dominaba las calles.

_─ ¿Que hora cree Natsuki que seria exactamente cuando lleguemos? ─_

_─ Oi, pues a calculo simple yo diría que para las doce o tres de la tarde ya estaríamos pisando tierra de nuevo ─_

_─ Ara, mientras tanto hasta la hora de dormir ¿Que deberíamos hacer Nat-su-ki? ─_

_─ Pues ¿Que no pasan películas aquí? ─_ Mirando hacia el frente del bus.

_─ Fu, si Natsuki quiere ver una película, creo que le alegrara saber que es lo que traje para esta ocasión ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

Sorpresivamente de un bolso que Shizuru había traído, saca un DVD portátil, Natsuki puso expresión de sobresalto al eso.

_─ Le pedí permiso a mi padre de traer algunas películas de su colección ─_

_─ Oi, Shizuru ¿Trajiste eso por si acaso o por algo mas? ─_

_─ Ara, no entiendo a que te refieres ─_ Haciendo gesto de inocencia.

_─ Es que...No olvídalo no importa ¿Que películas trajiste? ─_

_─ A ver veamos, *ec 2, c***no hacia el te**or y El e*orcista ─_

_─ Genial -_ Agarrando las películas -_ Oi, pero aquí hay mas películas ─_

_─ Ara, es que también traje algunas que todavía no tuve oportunidad de ver ─_

_─ A ver _- Viendo las portadas de las películas - _"L*tra y M*sica", " Reci*n c*sados", " el d*spertar d*l am*r" y " Un viernes de l*c*s" ─_

_─ Ara, esa última lo traje como motivo especial ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Es que la protagonista de la película, me recuerda a Natsuki, igual de rebelde y con problemas en la escuela ─_

_─ Oi, pero eso me pasa sin querer queriendo ─_

_─ Aun así, Natsuki en la escuela se porta mal ─_

_─ Es que...no soy mala es solo que no me controlo cuando me aburro a veces ─_

_─ Fu, entonces creo que seguiré viendo a Natsuki todo el resto del año hasta que me gradúe ─_

_─ Emm, es verdad, olvidaba que este año te gradúas ¿Alguna universidad en especial? ─_

_─ Ara, pues por ahora no, aunque a mis padres le gustaría que fuera a una de Kioto pero también me gustaría una de acá, fu aun no me decido, por suerte tengo tiempo para pensarlo ─_

_─ Ya veo, Oi, elije la de acá, así estarías mas cómoda y todo ─_

_─ ¿No será que Natsuki me extrañaría por eso me lo pide? ─_

_─ Oi, no es que...creo que estaría bien si no quieres alejarte de todos tus conocidos y eso ─_ Comenzando con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_─ Si, tienes razón, aunque… -_ Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Natsuki-_ Si en todo Natsuki siente que me extrañaría o no quiere que me vaya muy lejos solo tiene que pedírmelo y yo obedeceré ─_

_─ Shi...Shizuru eso es algo extremo ¿No crees?, es decir abandonar un futuro prospero solo por el capricho de alguien ─_

_─ Ara, valdría la pena si esa persona es valiosa, y Natsuki es muy valiosa para mí, y muy cute también ─_

_─ Oi, ¡Que no soy cute! ─_

Shizuru continúo molestando a Natsuki por varios minutos más y cuando ya a la morena le empezó a molestar como la gente estaba empezando a verlas sugirió que vieran una de las películas que la ojirubi había traído. Pasaron horas y unas 3 películas mas tarde cuando Shizuru empezó a notar la altas horas de la noche que era mientras se frotaba los ojos y al voltear a ver noto que la morena se había quedado dormida, no tardo mucho tiempo en seguirla y quedarse dormida también.

Ya había salido el sol, Natsuki pesadamente se estaba despertando, quería continuar durmiendo pero le era imposible con el ruido que empezaba a hacer la gente.

_─ Ah, ni siquiera en un bus se puede dormir tranquilo, bueno...al menos las almohadas son cómodas ─_ Pensó Natsuki mientras acurrucaba su rostro en su "Almohada"

En ese momento le pareció raro como se sentía esa almohada que estaba usando, y mas el echo de que tenia un perfume muy singular, luego recordó que ella no había traído ninguna almohada y ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera tenido uno cuando se durmió, entonces se empezó a despertar mas aun cuando escucho como una voz muy cercana entonaba una canción.

_─" Lo que tengo lo doy, Digo lo que pienso, Tómame como soy... Y va liviano, Mi corazón gitano..." ─_

Natsuki abrió por completo los ojos solo para darse cuenta que su tan cómoda y perfumada almohada era nada mas ni menos que los pechos de Shizuru, lentamente volteo la mirada apenada totalmente solo para encontrarse con la mirada de la castaña.

_─ Ara, Buenos días Natsuki ─_

_─ ¡AHHH! - Levantándose rápidamente- Qu...Que...ah lo...lo siento, perdóname ─_ Agitando las manos nerviosamente.

_─ Fu, no hay de que apenarse, Natsuki es muy suavecita, aunque mi impresión fue algo parecida a la tulla cuando desperté y te encontré usando mi busto como almohada y abrazándome como a un osito de peluche ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Enserio? ─_ Poniéndose más roja aun.

_─ Claro, Natsuki estaba muy suavecita debo decir que eso me gusto ─_ Formándole una sonrisa en el rostro.

_─ Lo siento, creo que puedo volverme atrevida cuando duermo ─_

_─ No solo estando dormida ─ _Dijo en voz baja recordando el accidente con el Té helado.

_─ ¿Que dijiste? ─_

_─ Ara, no dije nada ─_

_─ Oi, a todo esto ¿Ya llegamos? o mas bien ¿Que hora es? ─_

_─ Pues según dijo uno de los encargados llegaremos dentro de 40 minutos a la estación y son las 9:30 A.m ─_

_─ Ya veo, ah rallos, creí a ver dormido más ─_

_─ ¿A Natsuki le gusto usarme como almohada?-_

_─ Si...espera ¿Que?, Shizuru por favor no empieces ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, quiero saber ─_

_─ Oi, no lo diré olvídalo ─_

_─ Onnegai ─ _Haciendo caritas tiernas.

_─ No ─_

_─ Plis ─_

_─ Que no ─_

_─ Pliiiiiss ─ _Aumentando las caras tiernas.

_─ O...Oi, esta bien, esta bien ─_

_─ Ookini Natsuki ─ _Respondió esta con voz cantarina.

_─ Oi, solo te falto llorar para hacerlo mas real ─_

_─ Fu fu, todavía estoy practicando eso ─_

La morena no hizo mas que un gesto ante esto y luego le siguió el juego a Shizuru, y gracias a eso antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban bajando en Hammamatsu, y luego de unos cuantos contratiempos como buscar su equipaje, abrirse paso entre la gente, encontrar un taxi que las llevara al hotel y que Natsuki se calmara ante la falta de paciencia que estaba teniendo, por fin estaban en la recepción.

_─ Disfruten su estadía señoritas ─_ Le decía la recepcionistas mientras les daba las llaves del cuarto.

_─ Arigato, por cierto, ¿Por casualidad sabe de algún lugar que podamos usar para ensayar? ─_ Pregunto la morena.

_─ Ah pues ese también es un motivo por la cual este hotel es la sede de los participantes de esta competencia, el hotel cuenta con un salón de baile tanto para espectáculos como para los ensayos privados, solo tiene que pedir el lugar con tiempo y podrá ensayar tranquilamente ─_

_─ Wow genial, muchas gracias ─_

Luego de ese pequeño interrogatorio ambas se dirigieron a su cuarto, por suerte el botones del hotel ya había llevado sus equipajes a la habitación. Natsuki se veía impresionada por el decorado del lugar, Shizuru mantenía la mirada algo baja y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ¿El motivo?, que podría jurar que la recepcionista estaba tratando a Natsuki con mas amabilidad de la debida y eso estaba despertando sus celos que después de tanto había dejado de tener en cierto modo hacia Mai.

_─ Oi, Shizuru ─_

_─ ¿Que pasa? ─_ Contesto poniendo una de sus mejores caras para no llamar la atención de Natsuki

_─ Que llegamos a la habitación eso pasa ─_

Su habitación era la 169, todo se veía tal cual y propio de un hotel 4 estrellas, las habitaciones eran amplias y estaban bien decoradas, las paredes pintadas de un delicado color rojo vino que hacia juego con la alfombre del mismo color, lo único que fue algo raro para ese momento es que en el cuarto había una sola cama grande, Natsuki la miro como si nunca hubiera visto una mientras sudaba nerviosamente.

_─ Etto...Shizuru, ¿Te parece que tu ocupas la cama y yo el sofá? ─_ Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

_─ Ara, ¿Porque?, si la cama es lo suficientemente grande para las dos ─_

_─ Es que no se...se siente algo raro si lo ves desde cierto punto es mas...-_ Viendo a su alrededor-_ Este lugar tiene pinta de cuarto de luna de miel ─_

_─ Pero sabes que no es así Natsuki ─_

_─ Si lo se ─_

_─ Para que lo sea, debiste haberme traído al cuarto en brazos y a verme puesto en la cama tan pronto entramos ─_ Respondió Shizuru con una amplia sonrisa hacia la morena.

_─ Ah ya veo… ¿¡Eh! ─_ Retrocediendo violentamente.

Cuando lograron calmarse las cosas en esa habitación Natsuki recordó que había prometido que el día que llegaran Irian a descansar y recorrer el lugar y al día siguiente practicarían un poco mas para la competencia que prácticamente ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así sin perder mas tiempo quisieron empezar por ir a conocer el salón de baile del hotel.

_─ Este lugar es muy grande, me gustaría que encontremos ese salón antes de que anochezca ─ _Murmuro Natsuki cansada de caminar por el hotel.

_─ Tranquila vamos por el camino correcto ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Como lo sabes?, ¿Acaso ya estuviste aquí antes? ─_

_─ No, porque así lo veo en el mapa del hotel ─_ Mostrándole el mapa.

_─ Oi, ¿Había un mapa?, y yo caminando así no mas como esa idiota, Shizuru me lo hubieras dicho ─_

_─ Ara, kannina pero pensé que te diste cuenta ─_

Siguiendo el mapa que tenia Shizuru, pasaron primero por el comedor, donde por momentos no había mucha gente, pero las pocas personas que habían al ver pasar a ambas chicas las miraron sin disimulo, esto molesto un poco a Natsuki pero a su contrario Shizuru solo sonreía a fin de cuenta, ella estaba acostumbrada a tener muchas clases de miradas sobre ella.

_─ Oi, ¿Cuanto falta? ─_

_─ Es en el siguiente piso Trainer ─_

_─ Ah por fin, siento que baje dos tallas de tanto que caminamos por este hotel ─_

_─ Eso seria un ventaja ya que así tendrás un diseño más aerodinámico para el baile ─_

_─ Shi...Shizuru ─_ Le contesto mientras subía las escaleras.

Llegaron al piso de arriba y se encontraron con un enorme salón, uno incluso el doble de grande que el que tenia Shizuru en su casa, pero además del tamaño todo parecía igual a aquella habitación, los pisos de madera fina, el amplio espejo en frente del salón y un balcón que daba directo a la ciudad, esto era lo que pudieron notar solo a primera vista porque cuando llegaron ahí encontraron a una pareja practicando.

_─ Disculpen- _Dijo la chica con un peculiar acento Frances - _Pero este salón esta reservado y no admiten turista ─_

_─ Oi, no somos turistas, nosotras estamos en la competencia ─_ Respondió la morena.

_─ Ah, Bonjour entonces, pero no crean no porque estemos en su país y todo eso tendremos consideración, nosotros vinimos a ganar y llevarnos el oro a casa ─ _Agrego con arrogancia la joven.

_─ Aja, creo que ese es el chiste de esto, competir, no hace falta que lo aclares ─_ Respondió Natsuki poniendo mala cara ante la actitud de la chica.

_─ ¿Y que?, ¿Es su primera competencia? ─_ Pregunto la chica ignorando el comentario de la morena.

_─ Ara, el mío si pero el de mi Trainer no ─_ Contesto Shizuru señalando a Natsuki.

_─ Bueno solo por respeto y todo lo que conlleva la competencia, me presentare, Soy Abregu Bernadette y ¿Ustedes son...? ─_

_─ Soy Kuga Natsuki ─_

_─ Y yo Fujino Shizuru ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Kuga? ─_ Pregunto el chico que acompañaba a Berbadette.

_─ Si, ¿Porque? ─ _Poniéndose en postura amenazante.

_─ Antes que nada soy Abans Yohan, y ¿Acaso tu abuelo no se hacia llamar algo así como Kruger? ─_

_─ Si, ¿Alguna razón en especial? ─_

_─ Oh Dios, Nadette, ella es de quien habíamos escuchado ─_ Murmuro el joven con cierta expresión de sobresalto en su rostro.

_─ ¿La nieta de El Kruger ese y la hija de la Trainer Kuga? ─_

_─ Oi, estoy escuchando todo ─_

_─ Pues, esta bien si tu familia tiene buena reputación en este campo, pero eso no nos intimida, y con su permiso ─_ Se despidió tomando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí.

_─ Vámonos Yohan, ya terminamos por hoy ─_

_─ Oye, ¡Espera! ─ _Siguiéndola.

_─ Ara, eso atuvo raro ─_

_─ Bastante -_ Haciendo muecas extrañas-_ Pero bueno, ya conocemos el salón ahora simplemente tenemos que reservarlo para mañana y estaremos listas ─_

_─ Natsuki suena tan segura, eso me parece perfecto ─_

_─ ¿Bromeas?, hablar con esa tipa y escuchar lo que dijo me levanto el ego, ahora si me siento lista ─_ Declaro la morena con confianza en su rostro.

_─ Fu, entonces el resultado de esto será divertido ─_

_─ Oi, a todo esto, recordé algo, Shizuru vamos al cuarto ─_ Dijo derepente mientras tomaba su mano.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_ Sonrojándose levemente.

_─ Etto...No, no pienses mal -_ Sobresaltando y poniendo mas roja que la castaña-_ Es que hay algo que quiero darte y que te lo ando debiendo ─_

_─ ¿Acaso se tratara de mi beso de San Valentín? ─_

_─ No es eso, ven ahí lo veras ─_

Natsuki arrastro a Shizuru de regreso al cuarto, una vez ahí Shizuru pensaba de todo hasta cosas que sabia que Natsuki no seria capaz de hacer, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando vio que la morena traía escondido algo tras ella.

_─ Ara, ¿Que será lo que me quieres dar? ─_

_─ Emm, es solo una pequeña cosa pero de mucha importancia ─_

_─ ¿Será que por fin me darás ese anillo de compromiso? ─_

_─ Ya párale con eso – _Frunciendo el ceño y tratando de disimular sus mejillas carmesí- _En realidad lo que quiero darte es esto ─_ Sacando un sobre sellado y extendiéndolo ante ella.

_─ ¿Una carta de confesión? ─_

_─ ¿Que parte de que le pararas no entiendes?, ábrelo y lo sabrá ─_

Shizuru tomo el sobre y lo abrió con tranquilidad, lo que encontró adentro no se lo esperaba, encontró nada mas ni menos que una gran y considerable suma de dinero.

_─ Es mi deuda ─_

_─ ¿Que? ─ _Mirándola con extrañeza.

_─ ¿Recuerdas?, cuando me robaron tu me prestaste el dinero, yo desde entonces estuve ahorrando y bueno como el único gasto que tenia que hacer era lo de la moto, pero como te encargaste de eso me sobro mucho dinero, así que aquí esta ─_

Shizuru miraba alternadamente el sobre y a la morena mientras mantenía una mirada de sorpresa, luego de eso le regalo una sonrisa a Natsuki, cerro el sobre y se lo volvió a entregar.

_─ Ookini, pero no hace falta, bien claro le dije a Natsuki que podía pagarme cuado pueda y como sea, y ya lo hiciste, así que no puedo recibir esto ─_

_─ Oi, pero...espera...no entiendo ─_

_─ En todo este tiempo Natsuki ah echo cosas por mi que no sabría agradecerle, como preocuparse, o estar cuidándome celosamente y por supuesto ser muy cute con migo ─_

_─ Oi ─_

_─ Pero sobre todo Natsuki me dio algo muy valioso y que para alguien como yo vale mas que el dinero, su amistad, Natsuki aunque no lo creas antes además de los chicos del concejo, no tenia a nadie mas quien tratar como lo hago contigo ─_ Confeso Shizuru con una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

_─ ¿Eh?, eso si que no me lo creo, pero si eres muy popular y estas rodeada de gente y todo eso ─_

_─ Pero eso no significa que por eso tenga lo que quiero, es mas, Natsuki fue la primera persona que me vio y supo quien era y aun así me trato como cualquier persona o en el gimnasio con algo de autoridad, algo casi nuevo para mi ─_

_─ Shizuru... ─_

_─ Por eso no puedo aceptar esto que llamas tu deuda, cuando en realidad aunque no te hallas dado cuenta ya lo pagaste ─_

_─ Oi, emmm...rallos, no sabia que pensaras así Shiz, por un lado tengo ganas de que partirme la cara por andar ahorrando tanto dinero para nada ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Pero por otro lado me sorprende saber algo mas de ti y también…─_

_─ ¿También? ─_

_─ También que tengo mas de diez mil para gastar, bueno supongo que con esto mas el dinero que tenemos para los gatos de acá, podríamos hacer de todo ─_ Agrego Natsuki mirando el sobre con el dinero.

_─ Si quizás tengas razón, pero por ahora estaría bien si Natsuki se concentra en la competencia de pasado mañana ─_

_─ Si por supuesto, bueno ya que todo esta arreglado y demás solo me queda una cosa que hacer ─_ Mirando directo a Shizuru.

_─ ¿Que cosa? ─_ Poniendo mirada provocativa.

_─ Comer algo y luego ir a dormir una siesta me siento cansada ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu ─_ Haciendo pucheros.

Luego de su siesta de 6 horas, Natsuki, que para su presentimiento encontró a Shizuru durmiendo al lado suyo también, se levanto y empezó a preparar las cosas para que ambas pudieran ir a practicar al gran salón del hotel.

_─ Bien, a estas alturas no debe a ver duda de lo que hacemos, ¿O me dirás que si? _─ Mirando delatoramente a Shizuru.

_─ Ara, claro que no, Natsuki me enseño bien, por lo que estaría preocupada es por la ropa que usaremos ─_

_─ Pero eso esta arreglado, tu usaras los vestido y yo los pantalones ─_

_─ Si Natsuki se sujeta el cabello quizás quedaría más masculina como su rutina ─_

_─ Oi ─_

_─ Aunque ya que abarcamos el tema, ¿No deberíamos ver la ropa antes de irnos? ─_

_─ Pues no se para que serviría pero bueno tenemos algo de tiempo ─_

Yendo a sus respectivas maletas, cada una saca la ropa que iba a usar en el baile. Natsuki fue la primera en terminar de vestirse, su ropa para el numero de Flamenco estaba compuesta por, unos pantalones casi ajustados al cuerpo de color azul petróleo, una camisa blanca y arriba de este una chaquetilla Goyesca color rojo, el traje lo había elegido ella personalmente debido a que se reuso a usar vestido.

_─ Shiz, ¿Ya estas? ─_ Gritaba esta desde la sala mientras se veía al espejo.

_─ Ya casi ─_ Le respondió esta desde el cuarto.

Natsuki se miraba de pies a cabeza en el espejo, por un momento recordó lo que le dijo Shizuru acerca de su cabello y frunció un poco el ceño al notar que tenia razón, así que sin muchos rodeos se sujeto el cabello como solía usarlo en el gimnasio.

_─ Oi, me llévala… realmente parezco un hombre así, menos por esta parte - _Mirando la zona de su busto -_ Aunque no se nota mucho la diferencia, rallos eso si que es un problema ─_

_─ ¿Que es un problema? ─_

_─ Pues que...q…que…que… ─_

Natsuki volteo para ver a Shizuru, esta venia luciendo un vestido totalmente rojo, que se ajustaba cómodamente desde la zona de su busto hasta la parte de sus muslos, y luego terminaba en unos elegantes volados en escalera clásicos en los vestidos de este estilo de baile, en las mangas era igual, la zona de los brazos era ajustada y al final un volado que terminaba hasta la muñeca.

_─ ¿Natsuki?, ¿Que pasa?-_ Poniendo expresión picara -_ Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma ─_

_─ Ah...E...Etto…No...¿No crees que es algo revelador en la zona del pecho ese vestido? ─_ Volteando su mirada en parte por sus mejillas ahora peligrosamente rojas.

_─ Ara, claro que no, el vestido esta echo tal cual y como se usa en el Flamenco, además no creo que este muy expuesta ─_ Mirándose en el espejo.

_─ Ah...Bu...Bueno si tu lo dices, yo...no es que conozca, digo, que no eh visto el vestido clásico de este baile y bueno pues tu me entiendes ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki tartamudea mucho, ¿Le pasa algo a mi Trainer? ─_

_─ No claro que no ─ _Evitando ver a Shizuru.

_─ Entonces no le molestara acercarse para comprobar como nos vemos juntas con nuestros trajes ─_

_- Oi, E...Etto…no, No hay problema ─_ Titubeando su respuesta.

Natsuki con paso nervioso se acerco a Shizuru, y esta atrevidamente se abrazo a la morena y luego pidiéndole hacer una pose profesional se miraron al espejo.

_─ Ara, esto si que es un aprobado ─_

_─ Aja, y yo que creí que no había elegido bien la ropa ─_

_─ El único problema aquí es que Natsuki es mas enanita que yo ─_

_─ Oi, solo es por unos centímetros ─_

_─ Pero no importa, con un poco de leche y ejercicios especiales de estiramiento eso se arreglar ─_

_─ Prefiero no preguntar a que te refieres con ejercicios especiales ─_

_─ ¿Ara?, pues obviamente me refiero a... ─_

_─ Urusai, ¡Urusai!, mejor...sigamos y probémonos los otros y rápido porque si no algún sinvergüenza nos ganara el salón ─_

_─ A la orden Trainer ─_

Shizuru se fue a cambiar al cuarto y Natsuki al baño, una vez ahí la morena apoyo la frente contra la puerta tratando de apaciguar lo que la castaña le hizo sentir al estar así vestida.

_─ Kuzo, cuando intento descifrar que es lo que tengo con ella y todo eso, se me aparece con algún juego perturbador o ropa… -_ Recordando como lucia con el vestido- _Que me termina desacomodando mas aun las ideas, ¿Acaso esta chica me quiere matar?, pues...no lograre nada así será mejor que me cambie no hay tiempo que perder ─_

Sin decir mas Natsuki se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso el que había elegido para la rutina de Mambo.

_─ Oi, y eso que te di tiempo extra, vamos Shizuru ─_ Grito la morena desde la sala.

_─ Natsuki tiene que dejar de ser impaciente o se le quitara lo cute ─_ Dijo desde el cuarto.

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! ─_

Mientras esperaba Natsuki hizo lo mismo que antes, se observo detenidamente en el espejo de la sala, esta vez su ropa consistía en unos pantalones negros y la misma camisa blanca que llevaba antes, pero esta vez encima de esta llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas y abotonado, mientras se observaba en broma se empezaba a cuestionar a ella misma si realmente había nacido como mujer o si en realidad era hombre por como lucia con las ropas.

_─ Kannina, pero una chica no puede darse el lujo de vestirse sin controlar primero que este bien ─_

_─ Oye ¿Que me insinuaste con eso? ─_ Dándose vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

Si con el vestido de antes sintió que Shizuru la tenia perturbada, ahora sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, esta vez el vestido de la castaña, era mas revelador que el anterior, un vestido de un suave color violeta, a diferencia el anterior este era sin mangas y dejaba mas al descubierto la zona del pecho de la castaña, era un poco ajustado en la cintura, y el largo del vestido le llegaba solo a un poco mas de la mitad de los muslos por lo que dejaba muy al descubiertos sus piernas; La morena la miro atónitamente sin darse cuenta.

_─ Ara, parece que este vestido si le ha gustado a mi Trainer -_ Posando seximente para Natsuki-_ ¿Me queda bien? ─_

_─ Si, digo no, quiero decir, Feo no te queda, al contrario te queda muy...bien ─_ Demostrando una ligera sonrisa tonta.

_─ Ookini Nat-su-ki ─_ Silabeo el nombre de la morena mientras sonreía sensualmente.

_─ E...Eeeh...etto ─_

Natsuki iba a decir algo mas cuando sintió algo por su nariz y se dio vuelta rápidamente.

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿Trainer? ─_

_─ Shiz...Dis...discúlpame un momento ─_ Su tono de voz daba a entender que se estaba tapando la nariz.

_─ ¿Natsuki pasa algo? ─_ Acercándose a ella.

_─ No -_ Se alejo rápidamente pero sin voltearse _- E...Etto, yo es que, no pasa nada, ya vengo voy al baño ─_ Y salio caminando lo mas rápido posible.

A Shizuru le extraño esta situación y estaba por ir hasta el baño a averiguar que le había pasado a Natsuki, en cuando miro en el piso justo donde ella había estado parada y noto unas gotas de sangre.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_ Atino a decir mientras sonreía alegremente al comprender en su totalidad lo que había pasado.

Mientras con Natsuki en el baño, estaba apoyada en el lavamanos limpiándose la sangre de la cara y evitando que ensuciara el traje.

_─ Rallos...definitivamente esta chica me quiere matar ─_ Sujetando un trozo de papel contra su nariz.

Entre que Natsuki se volvía a calmar por dentro, Shizuru se cambio y guardo la ropa, a fin de cuenta al igual que Natsuki no quería ensuciarla mucho.

Y así sin mas llego el día final, desde que se levantaron ese día fueron puros nervios todo por la presentación de la noche; Natsuki no paraba de ir de un lado para el otro y Shizuru ya no sabia que hacer para calmarla, y antes de que ambas pudieran darse cuenta ya estaban en la competencia esperando su turno para mostrar su rutina.

Ambas se mantenían tras el escenario, mirándose la una a la otra para ver que todo estuviera bien con su aspecto.

_─ Uff...esto esta que arde ─_ Decía Natsuki mientras veía a los jueces calificando a la pareja que estaba ahora.

_─ Tranquila Natsuki, sabes lo que haces y practicamos mucho ─_ Decía Shizuru mientras le daba un masaje.

_─ Si tienes razón, a todo esto...Shiz ¿No crees que uno de los jueces se te es conocido? ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Cual? ─_

_─ Ese, el juez Sergay Wong, como que lo eh visto en otro lado ¿No? ─_

_─ Ahora que lo dices también me llama la atención su cara me es familiar ─_ Observando al juez con curiosidad.

Ambas chicas se olvidaron de los nervios cuando trataron de ver a quien de sus conocidos le recordaba el juez, cuando uno de los trabajadores de la competencia les llama la atención.

_─ Señoritas ustedes siguen ─_

_─ Ah...O...Ok ─_ Contestan ambas.

_─ Bien Shiz, aquí se decide todo ─_

_─ Así parece Trainer ─_

_─ Solo me queda saber, todo este tiempo te haz preocupado por mi pero ahora quiero saber ¿Te sientes lista? ─_

_─ Ara...que pregunta Natsuki, si es contigo y tus enseñanzas claro que lo estoy ─_

_─ Oi, deja de ser tan modesta -_ Tomándola de la muñeca-_ Es momento de... ¿Eh? ─_

Natsuki al sujetar de la muñeca a Shizuru noto que esta tenia algo ahí, al levantarle un poco la manga vio que tenia puesto el brazalete que le había regalado.

_─ Oi, es el brazalete con la huellito de perrito chulo ─_

_─ No me lo eh quitado desde que Natsuki me lo dio ─_ Agrego la castaña.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿No le llamo la atención a nadie? ─_

_─ Claro que no, que yo sepa la gente mira mas mi cara y otras cosas en vez de mi muñeca ─_

Natsuki sentía que se le levantaba ligeramente la vena al oír eso de otras cosas.

_─ Oi, Shiz, ¿Te digo algo? ─_

_─ ¿Que cosa? ─_

_─ La próxima vez que alguien te mire algo que no te guste o te toque de manera atrevida, avísame, que créeme que luego de que "Hable" con el necesitara una costosa cirugía plástica para arreglarse ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki tan celosa ─_ Haciendo gesto de niña melosa.

_─ Pero eso no importa ahora –_ Sonrojándose-_ Ven, nos toca ─_

_─ Yo te sigo ─_

Ambas escuchaban la voz del presentador hablando sobre su rutina y cuando oyeron sus nombres salieron a dar su presentación.

* * *

Bien aqui van los datos y referencias del fick.

**1-** Sin perder la tradicion y la aficion de Natsuki y mia por las peliculas de horro, estas son las peliculas que aparen aqui:** "Rec 2"**,** "Camino hacia el terror"**,** "El exorcista"**. Mientras las peliculas por parte de Shizuru son: **" Letra y Mùsica"**, **" El despertar del amor"**, **" Recien casados"** y** "Un viernes de locos"**, obviamente para los que conocen esta ultima pelicula, sabran que Shizuru hace referencia a que Natsuki se parece a Anna Coleman ( La protagonista interpretada por Lindsay Lohan).

**2- **La cancion que Shizuru canta cuando Natsuki se esta despertando es **"Gitana" **o **"Gypsy"** de _Shakira._

**3- _Abregu Bernadette _**y_**Abans Yohan**, _Son personajes de origen frances creados especialmente para esta parte de la historia, osea para esto de la competencia.

**4- **En este capitulo se puede ver como se hace referencia al fallecido abuelo de Natsuki, que como se puede ver es conocio con su sobrenombre de **" El acero Kruger"** y gracias a ello tambien se conocer a su hija, Saeko como** la Trainer Kuga** (Titulo que Natsuki esta empezando a ganar tambien) de todas formas màs referencias sobre el y otras cosillas que se tenga dudas se iran aclarando màs adelante(=3)

Y creo que esas son las unicas referencias que tengo para ete capitulo, si quieren saber mas como se veian ambas con sus ropas para las presentaciones busquen en google y enseguida puede que se les aparescan los modelos (-3-)

T bien con este capitulo damos inicio a lo que es la tan esperada competencia, a partir de aqui, y como dijo Natsuki, la cosa estara que arde.

Sin màs nos veremos probablemente el proximo Sabado con el nuevo capitulo, solo esperen y lo traere para ustedes, hasta entonces...Sayonara

**XOXO**

* * *

Shana** "Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	14. El baile de negocios y

Konichiwa...

Bien no les quito mucho tiempo al principio asi que nos vemos al pie de la pagina...

**Nota:** Los personajes de Mai hime pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"El baile de negocios y un paso más entre nosotras"**

Sábado en la noche, a altas horas un par de chicas venían alegres de la competencia.

_─ ¡No puedo creerlo Shiz! No puedo creerlo, y gracias a ti, hoy si te luciste ─_

_─ Ara, para nada, si fui capaz es porque Natsuki me enseño ─_

_─ Oi, bueno no importa porque pasamos Shiz, ¡PASAMOS A LA SEGUNDA ETAPA! ─_ Gritaba la morena entrando a la Suite.

_─ Ahora si podemos descansar por al menos un día ─ _Agrego Shizuru mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

_─ Si, aunque si quieres en tu caso hasta el Martes, el lunes pensare en la nueva rutina por lo que queda del día solo quiero hacer flojera ─_ Contesto arrojándose en el sofá de la sala.

_─ Fu, Natsuki esta más cansada por los nervios que por lo que bailamos ─_

_─ Oi…bueno si, tienes razón -_ Volviéndose a acostar-_ Ah, a todo esto, Shiz ¿Quieres que salgamos mañana? ─_

_─ A... ¿Ara? ─_ Haciendo gesto de sorpresa.

_─ A lo que me refiero es salir a almorzar a un restaurante ─_ Aclaro al ver la expresión de su compañera.

_─ Fu, pero Natsuki esas cosas suelen ser muy caras y no podemos hacer gastos extras ─_

_─ Pero recuerda el dinero que tenia que devolverte ─_

_─ Preferiría que lo usaras para algo que quisieras ─_

_─ Por eso, lo que yo quiero por ahora no me costara mas de Tres Mil así que tengo bastante de sobra para gastar ─_

_─ No lo se Natsuki, no parece conveniente ─_ Haciendo gesto de desaprobación.

_─ Anda, ¿Si?, para celebrar ─_ Haciendo carita de perrito.

_─ Fu fu, esta bien, solo si Natsuki deja de usar mi gesto conmigo misma ─_

_─ Ja, por ahora lo dejare pero no te creas, te seguiré devolviendo la jugada ─_

_─ Ikesu, Bien ahora solo me queda ver una cosa antes de dormir ─_

_─ ¿Que? ─_

_─ Que si para la salida de mañana debería usar alguna de las ropas que traje o usar el vestido de la rutina de flamenco ¿Que crees? ─_

_─ Eh?- Sobresaltándose notoriamente- De... ¡De ninguna manera! ─_ Volteando la mirada debido a un repentino sonrojo.

_─ Ara, si tienes razón, usare el de Mambo ─_

_─ Oi, Shiz, espero que estés bromeando, ¡Shizuru! ─_

La castaña decidió demostrarle a Natsuki que cuado se trataba de bromas y fastidiar a la otra persona ella era experta en eso, por lo que hasta el día siguiente cuando Shizuru se puso un conjunto no tan revelador, fue cuando la morena se calmo pero puso mala cara por el enojo que le hizo tener la noche anterior.

Ya en el restaurante, ambas esperaban su pedido.

_─ Ahora que lo recuerdo Trainer ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ ¿Que otra cosa desea hacer con el dinero sobrante? ─_ Pregunto Shizuru mientras esperaban su orden.

_─ Pues unos gastos, ya sabes, un gustito y un placer por aquí y otro por allá, nada raro por supuesto ─_

_─ Natsuki lo dice porque su madre la tiene vigilada sobre las cosas que consume ─_

_─ Oi, rallos nunca volveré a contarte algo que se que usaras en mi contra ─_

_─ Ara, es que no pude resistirlo, Natsuki es tan cute ─_

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! ─_

_─ Claro que si, en especial cuando tienes las mejillas rojas te da un aire de niña pequeña ─_ Jalándole las mejillas suavemente.

_─ ¡Oi!, ¿Bueno le vas a parar o que? ─_

_─ Sabes perfectamente que no ─ _Jalándole mas aun las mejillas.

_─ Oi, Shizuru la gente esta viéndonos ─_ Dijo la morena al notar algunas miradas sobre ellas.

_─ ¿Y que?, aun así no te dejare ─_

_─ ¿Y si te lo pido mientras intento pensar en nuestra siguiente rutina? ─_

_─ Fu, entonces quizás lo considere ─_

_─ Bueno, algo es algo ─_

Shizuru iba a soltar otra broma cuando sonó su teléfono, y vio que se trataba de su madre, así que pidió disculpas y salio a un lugar apartado del restaurante. Shizuru contesto y luego de escuchar 10 minutos a su madre felicitándola por su presentación que se transmitió por la TV fue directo al tema por el cual había llamado.

_─ Hija, ¿Recuerdas esa reunión de negocios de todos los años? ─_

_─ ¿Cual de todos Mamà? ─_

_─ Al que hay que ir de gala y es peor que la entrega de premios ─_

_─ Ara, claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Pasa algo con eso? ─_

_─ Pues según me estoy enterando de parte de tu padre ahora ─_

Desde el otro lado se escucha como Naoki esta regañando a su marido y este de la mejor forma que puede le contesta.

_─ Bueno...perdón, es que eh estado ocupado ─ _Se escucha decir al hombre.

_─ Bueno como iba diciendo, resulta que este año se realiza justamente ahí donde estas en Hammamatsu ─_

_─ Que coincidencia ─_

Shizuru decía esto con algo de sarcasmo ya que sabia que sus padres tenían algo que ver con eso, a fin de cuenta eran uno de los organizadores de este año.

_─ Bueno sabes que esto es algo que hacemos en familia, lo que quiere decir que debes estar presente aunque no te guste ─_

_─ Si madre eso lo se bien ─_ Contesto con algo de fastidio.

_─ Pues el baile es justamente mañana y nos gustaría que te presentes no solo para iniciar la pieza de baile, si no también porque hay personas que te vieron en la competencia y les gustaría verte en persona ─_

_─ ¿Ara?, entiendo lo de la gente pero ¿Desde cuando yo soy la que inicia la pieza de baile? _

_─ Desde que la original dama de honor se embarazo y dijo que no podía presentarse este año, así que te sugerí a ti ya que andas metida en eso del baile ─_

_─ Kannina, pero no creo que sea buena idea en esta ocasión ─_

_─ Por favor Shizuru será solo esta vez, además recuerda que me lo debes por la vez que hiciste un feo berrinche en una de estas reuniones ─_

_─ ¡Madre!, tenía 7 años ─_ Sonrojándose levemente.

_─ Aun así tú misma prometiste que me lo debías luego de que te consentí en ese momento, así que solo tienes que presentarte ─_

_─ Pero...no lo se ─_

_─ Por favor Shizuru, se que estas en una situación complicada pero solo tienes que presentarte, abrir la pieza de baile saludar a algunas personas y si quieres luego te vas ─_

_─ Ara ara, esta bien, si lo pones así quizás pueda hacer un pequeño espacio para mañana ─_

_─ Esa es mi hija...Ara, por cierto, con quien de veras abrir la pieza de baile es con el hijo de un empresario ─_

_─ ¿Qué?_

_─ No me culpes eso fue algo que salio de sorpresa y me dijeron luego de que todo estaba echo ─_

_─ Pe...Pero... ─_

_─ Tranquila Shizuru, si realmente es verdad lo tus gustos no pasara nada mas que un baile ─_

_─ Fu, lo que parecía una pequeña propuesta puede que me traiga problemas ─_ Hablando por lo bajo.

_─ Ara, no te desanimes hija -_ En eso del otro lado se escucha un ruido raro-_ Fu, debo irme creo que tu padre esta sacando varias botellas de su reserva de licor y... ¡HEY SOLO MEDIA BOTELLA!, ¿¡QUE ACASO QUIERES DESPERTAR MEDIO MUERTO MAÑANA?... ah bueno te veré mañana a las nueve de la noche, Te quiero hija, Adiós ─ _Cortando el teléfono.

_─ Ara, sin darme cuenta me metí en un problema grande, ahora entiendo a totalmente a Natsuki Fu ─_

Shizuru se lamentaba desde su lugar pero se despejo todo el mal ánimo que le había dado esa llamada y fue de regreso a su lugar, ahí vio que ya habían traído la comida y Natsuki se encontraba con la cara contra la mesa.

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿Que paso? ─_

_─ Pues que te estoy esperando pero ya tengo hambre ─_ Respondió esta levantando la mirada.

_─ Fu, Kannina, pues ahora si podemos empezar ─ _Tomando haciendo.

_─ Perfecto, ¡Itadakimasu!-_ Comenzando a comer - _Oi, cierto ─_ Tragando el bocado de comida en su boca-_ ¿Quien te llamo? ─_

_─ Fu, pues mi madre, y preferiría no hablar de eso ─_ Volteando la mirada en su plato.

_─ Oi, ¿Paso algo? ─_ Dejando de comer y prestándole atención a Shizuru.

Shizuru volteo a ver a Natsuki al oír esa voz de preocupación que había usado la morena, lo que vio le hizo sentir un hueco en su corazón al ver la expresión de la chica.

_─ Claro que no, es solo que mi madre quería avisarme sobre una fiesta que había organizado ─_

_─ Ah, ya veo ─_ Volviendo a comer.

_─ Es mañana a la noche ─_

_─ Ajam ─_ Contesto comiendo sin voltear a mirarla.

_─ Aquí en Hamammatsu, y quiere que asista y baile con el hijo de un empresario_

_─ ¿¡EH! ─_

En este punto Natsuki se sobresalto que casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo.

_─ ¿Como dices que tu madre te dijo? ─_

_─ Que quiere que baile con el hijo de un empresario, pero tranquila no es para nada serio, es solo para abrir el baile de la fiesta ─_

_─ Oi, aun así esa idea no parce muy bonita que digamos ─_ Haciendo berrinche.

_─ Ara, ¿Acaso Natsuki esta celosa? ─_

_─ Claro que no, es solo...que...me choca que te elijan una cita a ciegas ─_

_─ Fu, en ningún momento dije que fuera una cita, solo dije que bailaría con el ─_

_─ Es lo mismo, primero un baile ¿Y luego que? ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki cálmate, sabes que nadie va a robarte tu puesto, ya que a nadie mas le prestaría la atención que te doy a ti ─_

_─ Oi, no tenias que ser tan explicita ─_ Poniéndose más roja aun.

Ambas continuaron con el almuerzo tranquilamente, pero desde esa llamada y desde que Shizuru se lo dijo a la morena el ambiente se puso mas tenso, Shizuru realmente no quería ir pero eran asuntos familiares así que aunque le pesara tenia que ir, mientras por su lado Natsuki quedo perturbada por eso que no podía concentrarse en crear una nueva coreografía. Estando sola en la sala de la suite, Shizuru había salido a conseguir un vestido para el baile, ponía músicas al azar para encontrar alguna buena para la siguiente coreografía.

_─ Quizás algo de Rock, o quizás Pop, no...emm, quizás algo electrónica o quizás ¿Algo de los ositos mielocitos?, ¡Arg!, esto no funcionara -_ Tirando a un lado el control remoto del equipo de música.- _Rallos algo me dice que quizás venir con ella y pasar tres semanas juntas...¡y solas!, no fue buena idea, solo desde cierto punto de vista, lo digo porque creo que me estoy empezando a depravar gracias a ella ─_ Tocándose la nariz y recordando el momento de cuando le sangro.

Sin mas y viendo que no tenia nada bueno para el momento, Natsuki se recostó en el sofá y vio TV por un momento mientras iba cambiando de canal en canal sin prestarle mucha atención a los que pasaba.

─_ Hasta la TV me falla, ¿Que me anda pasando?, me siento tan rara, tan confusa y tan... ¿Celosa?, No, eso si que no, no le veo razón para estar celosa, para nada ─_ Cruzándose de brazos.

La morena ya no sabia que hacer así que opto por ir a dormir un rato; cuando entro al cuarto que para su pesar mas aun compartía la misma cama con Shizuru, encontró ropa de ella arriba.

_─ Y ahora me vendrá con el cuento que salio tan apurada que dejo la ropa arriba de la cama, ah bueno ─_

La ojiverde empezó a juntar la poca ropa que había en la cama y la ponía sobre una silla que había cerca, en un momento hubo unas prendas de vestir que se notaba que ni había usado aun ya que todavía conservaban el perfumen del lavado, con la cama casi despejada, solo le faltaba mover un vestido que había ahí, Natsuki agarro el vestido y noto que era el mismo vestido rojo que uso para la presentación del Flamenco, este todavía conservaba el perfume que uso pero sobre todo conservaba la esencia de la castaña; Natsuki al sentir ese aroma de lejos trato de controlarse y alejar el vestido de sus sentidos.

_─ Su aroma, me parece tan atrapante, al igual que sus ojos...Arg, esto esta muy raro hasta para mi ─_

A pesar de sus inquietudes Natsuki aun sostenía el vestido en sus manos, lo siguiente que hizo fue sentarse de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama sosteniendo aun entre sus manos el vestido, solo lo observo por largo rato, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo paso desde que estuvo en esa posición, solo se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y como estaba cuando empezó a sentir un ligero dolor de cuello.

_─ Pe...¿Pero que hago? _- Soltando el vestido -_ Si Shiz me viera ahora, pensaría que soy una depravada o algo así...aunque...por otro lado, ella no esta aquí ─_

Sonrojándose aun más todavía, volvió a agarrar con delicadeza aquella prenda de vestir esta vez lo acerco a su rostro para sentir el aroma de la castaña, y luego como si se tratara de una niña con un juguete apreciado, se abrazo a esa ropa, ese gesto que la hacia sentir en cierta forma como una pervertida la tranquilizo bastante, le hizo recordar las incontables veces que la castaña la abrazaba tanto para calmarla como para hacerle bromas indecentes, luego simplemente sin soltar el vestido se recostó en la cama y se hizo un pequeño ovillo acercando aquella prenda de vestir mas aun a su nariz, en ese momento estando sola y sintiendo tanta confusión ante la castaña, agradecía sentirse sola para reflexionar un poco de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no paso mucho cuando llego a una conclusión que la hizo sobresaltar.

_─ Oi...no... ¿No será que ella...?, mas bien... ¿No será que yo...? ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ¿Que pasa aquí? ─_

Para desgracia de Natsuki que estaba tan concentrada y metida en su mundo no se dio cuenta que Shizuru llevaba un buen rato dentro de la suite y llamándola al no encontrarla en la sala, se sobresalto tanto que salto de la cama y callo directo al piso.

_─ Shi... ¡Shizuru! ─_

_─ Te estaba llamando y me preocupe cuando no me contestabas ─_

_─ No...No pasa nada, solo estaba aquí haciendo tiempo je...jejeje ─_ Riéndose nerviosamente ante la situación.

_─ Ara, ya lo veo, pero porque esta mi vestido de Flamenco en tu cabeza ─_

_─ ¿Eh?-_ Quitándoselo rápidamente-_ Es que lo dejaste en la cama y me caí y bueno eso_

_─ Fu, bien, Por cierto Natsuki ¿Te molestaría darme tu opinión sobre el vestido que compre para esta noche? ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, Claro ─_ Poniéndose de pie.

Natsuki dejo a Shizuru en el cuarto para que se cambiara mientras ella esperaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.

_─ Rallos, de todas las cosas entupidas que pude a ver dicho y echo tuvo que ser esta, es demasiado obvio lo que hice y Shiz no es tonta -_ Suspirando y luego frotándose la nuca - _Pero... ¿Desde cuando me preocupa de esa manera lo que ella piense de mi?, ¿Desde cuando me tiene que importa si ella piensa bien o mal de mi? -_ Haciendo una leve pausa -_ Oi, creo que quizás solo estoy algo cansada ─_

Natsuki suspiraba pesadamente ante todas las cosas que le pasaba mientras se daba un masaje en el cuello para relajarse.

_─ Ya estoy Trainer ─_

_─ Bien, pues ven entonces ─_

Shizuru cruzo la puerta y Natsuki no lo podía creer, Shizuru llevaba un elegante vestido de fiesta de color blanco, el largo del vestido llegaba casi hasta el suelo y por atrás dejaba su espalda descubierta, Natsuki sin darse cuenta se puso de pie sin cambiar su expresión de asombro.

_─ ¿Y bien que opinas? ─_ Pregunto la ojirubi dándose media vuelta.

_─ Pareces una novia ─_ Opino la morena mientras intentaba controlarse.

_─ Ara, lo mismo pensé pero viéndolo bien nunca veras a una novia con un vestido así, las novias suelen usar vestidos que le cubren mas el cuerpo ─_

─_ Si tienes razón, lo que da a pensar que lo compraste para impresionar a alguien ─_ Frunciendo el ceño.

_─ Ara, puede ser, la verdad es que quería impresionar a Natsuki ─_

_─ Ya párale, esta muy claro que lo haces para impresionar al hijo del empresario ─_ Cruzándose de brazos pero manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

_─ Fu, claro que no, Ya te dije que no me interesa ─_

_─ Pero me parece que complaces mucho a tus padres yendo y bailando y congeniando y todo eso con esos "pretendientes"─_

_─ Creo que estoy sintiendo unas extrañas vibras provenientes de Natsuki ─_

_─ Oi, no es verdad ─_

_─ Si lo es, Natsuki esta celosa cuando sabe que no tiene que estarlo ─_

Mientras decía esto Shizuru se acercaba a Natsuki para abrazarla pero esta se aparta violentamente dejando sorprendida a Shizuru.

_─ Go...Gomene, pero ya te dije que no son celos ─_ Volteando la mirada.

_─ Fu, esta bien si tu lo dices, pero entonces si estas molesta por algo déjame calmarte ─_ Acercándose a la morena nuevamente.

_─ ¡NO! _- Se aparta de nuevo -_ Yo...Yo creo que no me siento bien, iré...iré a dar una vuelta, tu solo concéntrate en ese baile y no te preocupes ─_ Agrego como ultimo mientras le daba una falsa sonrisa.

_─ Pero Natsuki...-_ Fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que esta cerrara la puerta y se fuera.

Natsuki en su mente se maldecía por haber tratado de esa menear a Shizuru, pero realmente se sentía incomoda en esos momento estando cerca de ella, la morena sentía inseguridad, confusión junto con otras cosas que no se explicaba pero ante todo se sentía feliz y con paz interna cada vez que la tenia cerca, pero ahora no podía hacer nada cuando se dio cuenta que estaba metida en el ascensor del hotel yendo al primer piso para su caminata.

_─ Y pensar que todo esto empezó por un vestido, Rallos creo que soy una desgraciada ─_ Se dijo para si mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Mientras en la habitación Shizuru se había quedado inmóvil, no podía creer la redacción que acaba de tener Natsuki con ella.

_─ Pero... ¿Que hice mal? ─_ Dijo mientras su rostro detonaba una gran tristeza.

Shizuru sintió un hueco en su corazón, el mismo que venia sintiendo desde hace un tiempo pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora solo le quedaba ir al cuarto y cambiarse el vestido para que no se ensuciara. Cuando se quito el vestido lo extendió en la cama y solo lo observo como mientras aun mantenía una mirada melancólica.

_ ¿Que le paso?, si lo que le dije era verdad, compre este vestido justamente para impresionarla, pero...evidentemente algo no salio como lo planee _

Luego de eso se dio media vuelta y preparo el resto de sus cosas para esta noche, seguía preocupada por la morena pero de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas sabia que cuando Natsuki se sentía molesta lo mejor era dejarla un rato sola, así que como pudo ahogo sus penas y se concentro en la preparación de la noche.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y la noche ya se venia haciendo presente, Natsuki regreso justo un par de horas antes de que Shizuru tuviera que irse; no la encontró a primera vista y suponiendo que debía estar preparándose se dirigió hacia el baño. Natsuki iba a golpear la puerta cuando Shizuru la abre, y ahí entre un suspiro de sorpresa ambas quedaron cara a cara.

_─ Shizuru ─_

_─ ¡Ya regresaste!, etto... ¿Se puede saber por donde andabas? ─_ Le pregunto en cierto tono triste.

_─ Solo salí a caminar y vengo a estas horas porque luego de ir por el parque creo que me abre perdido _─ Le respondió esta con la misma actitud.

_─ Ya veo, Natsuki debió llevar el mapa de la cuidad pero, bueno eso no importa ahora ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Ya te vas? ─_

_─ No a menos que quieras que me vaya desnuda ─_

_─ Claro que no ─_

_─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ─_

_─ Si, Oi, perdón por tratarte así, es que creo que ando estresada es solo eso, además sabes como odio eso de que tus padres traten de buscarte novio ─_ Esto lo dijo demostrando un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas.

_─ No hay problema Natsuki, y no importa todos tenemos derecho a estar molestos alguna vez, es normal ─_

_─ Si, ve a vestirte o te resfriaras estando así ─_

_─ Si, con permiso ─_ Sonriéndole pero bajando la mirada.

Esa corta conversación entre ambas estaba cargada de tensión y tristeza, Natsuki se sentía mal de haberla tratado así antes pero también le molestaba el echo de que Shizuru se iba a esa fiesta para bailar con un tipo que quizás ni siquiera conocía solo para darle el gusto a sus padre; por su lado Shizuru ya se había arrepentido de haber siquiera aceptado a ir a esa fiesta, ya que a causa de eso ese día su relación con Natsuki se veía con muchos problemas.

Sin deseos de dar la cara por ahora Natsuki se sentó en el sofá y estuvo viendo la TV por momento, luego en el ambiente comenzó a sentir un peculiar perfume que reconoció como el que usaba la castaña, volteo la vista y fue cuando la vio, Shizuru llevaba el vestido nuevamente pero ahora también estaba maquillada delicadamente y su cabello peinado y sujeto hacia atrás. Natsuki quedo nuevamente hipnotizada al verla pero luego una mezcla de sentimientos negativos se mezclaron en su interior al pensar que se había arreglado tanto para alguien más, así que lo que hizo fue fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos aun estando sentada en el sofá, Shizuru la vio con ese gesto y divagando un poco la idea se decidió a hablar.

_─ Natsuki ─_

_─ ¿Que pasa? ─_ Pregunto sin apartar la vista de la TV.

_─ Pues no seria justo que te quedes aquí sola, si quieres puedes venir también, con que estés conmigo te dejaran pasar y... ─_

_─ No hace falta -_ Volteando a verla- _Yo no soy de ese ambiente Shiz, además a la que esperan es a ti, tu ve y diviértete yo me quedare tranquila aquí ─_ Acto siguiente abrazo sus piernas y se quedo ahí volviendo la mirada a la TV.

_─ ¿Estas segura?, sabes que no es proble... ─_

_─ Si, estoy segura ─_ Contesto sin dejarla terminar.

_─ Ara, esta bien...entonces yo...ya me voy, nos vemos ─_

_─ Adios ─_

Shizuru salio y cerrando la puerta tras si, la actitud de la morena la había deprimido pero aun así se fue ya que sabia que era muy tarde para andar cancelando pero se propuso a arreglar las cosas como fuera posible cuando volviera.

En la suite Natsuki se recostó boca abajo en el sofá, no tenia sueño pero estaba cansada de las cosas negativas que estaban pasando, y sobre todo se sentía culpable, culpable de haber tratado de esa manera a Shizuru, culpable por haberla ignorado pero sobre todo culpable porque Shizuru trataba de hacer que todo estuviera bien entre ellas mientras la morena no hacia más que negarse a ello.

_─ Soy una idiota, ella solo esta siendo amable, es más -_ Abrazándose a uno de los almohadones del sofá -_ Todo lo que esta haciendo lo hace por mi, cuando me robaron ella me dio el dinero sin pensarlo dos veces, ella esta ahora en la competencia porque yo se lo pedí y luego lo de mi Ducati, esto ya es mucho, ¿Y yo que hago?, la trato mal y la hago sentir peor, Bien echo Natsuki - _Golpeándose la frente- _Aunque...Quizás no sea tarde, puedo compensarlo ─_

Natsuki salio al pasillo llamando a Shizuru pero no había nadie por ahí, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que sin darse cuenta pasaron 20 minutos desde que Shizuru se fue.

_─ ¡RALLOS! - _Volviendo a entrar a la suite y cambiándose de ropa- _Tengo que alcanzarla se fue como hace tres horas y yo acá haciendo papel de idiota ─_

La ojiverde se vistió de la manera mas formal posible y salio afuera, maldijo no haber podido traer su Ducati pero agradeció que como se trataba de una ciudad el transporte abundaba, se dirigió a la dirección que Shizuru le había dicho horas antes donde seria.

_─ Oi, este lugar un poco mas y es el palacio de la Cenicienta ─_ Dijo Natsuki mirando el lugar de la fiesta cuando llego.

Natsuki al ver que no podría entrar por la entrada principal rodeo el lugar buscando otra entrada, hasta que en la parte de atrás encontró una puerta que no estaba siendo vigilada y entro, una vez adentro sabia que era inútil mezclarse con la gente ya que todos iban vestidos de gala mientras ella lucia ropa común.

_─ Kuso, si hubiera sabido esto me hubiera puesto alguno de mis trajes de las presentación que es mas o menos lo mismo ─_ Dijo para si misma.

Los pensamientos de Natsuki fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó através de un altavoz alguien que hablaba.

_─ Damas y caballeros presentes, por favor dirijan su atención al centro del salón, dentro de unos minutos se presentara la pareja que ara inicio del baile ─_ Decía un hombre por el micrófono.

Natsuki sentía que le daba un paro cardiaco al oír eso, así que desesperadamente busco con la mirada a Shizuru luego moviéndose entre la gente estaba a punto de llamarla a gritos si era necesario.

_─ Demonios, Demonios, Demonios... ¿Donde estas Shi...? Arg ─_

Natsuki cuando parecía que estaba por ponerse a gritar siente que alguien la jala violentamente del cuello de la ropa que llevaba puesta y la lleva arrastrando a un lugar apartado.

_─ Tu ¿¡Que rallos se supone que haces aquí! ─_ Dijo cierta rubia en un elevado tono de voz.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Haruka?, ¿Pero que...? ─_

Efectivamente Haruka se encontraba ahí, luciendo un vestido de un tono verde manzana pero también llevaba una macana de policía sujeta al vestido.

_─ Mi Primo es jefe de la policía y yo soy por así decirlo parte de la brigada que cuida este lugar, no preguntes nada solo confórmate con esa revuelta ─_

_─ Dirás respuesta ─_ Corrigió la morena

_─ Si, eso mismo -_ Respondió esta aun con el elevado tono de voz-_ Y ahora ¿Te iras de aquí por la buenas o tendré que echarte?, no estas invitada ─_

_─ Pues échame pero te va a costar, no me iré hasta que hable con Shizuru ─_

_─ Bubuzuke, ¡Ask! tenía que ser ella desde un principio como no se me ocurrió ─_ Dijo mientras se daba una palmada en la frente.

_─ Oi, no es para nada raro, es solo que...las cosas entre ella y yo hoy estuvieron mal por así decirlo eso y ¡Que no voy a dejar que baile con un ricachón que de seguro le va a meter mano! ─_ Grito esto ultimo la morena mientras señalaba el salón de la fiesta.

_─ Primero que nada deja de gritar si no quieres que te encierre ─_ Señalando con la macana.

_─ Ok, me callo ─_

_─ Y segundo aunque me duela y puede haber problemas te daré una mano para llegar hacia Fujino ─_

_─ Emm ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Lo hago por motivos personales así que no te quejes y sígueme ─_

_─ Momento –_ Agarrándola del hombro- _¿Porque ayudarme? según recuerdo en la escuela dijiste que pueda ser tu jefa solo en el gimnasio, pero que fuera de ahí no podía darte ordenes ni nada, así que ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Ask, para empezar suéltame _- Apartando a la morena-_ y Segundo porque Fujino es mi rival, y la verdad desde que esta contigo se la ve diferente ─_

_─ ¿Diferente?, ¿Diferente en que? ─_

_─ Pregúntaselo a ella, pero la cosa es que desde que ingresamos a tu gimnasio ella esta como más alegre, no se que hacen ustedes pero a ella parece venirle bien ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, espera no piensas mal, nosotras no... ─_

_─ No me interesa, lo único que se es que Bubuzuke como anda de buenos ánimos pone más desempeño en lo que se refiere a los retos entre nosotras ─_

_─ ¿Oi? ─_

_─ En simples palabras, si ella esta feliz es una digna rival pero si esta con los ánimos bajos es muy fácil ganarle, y esa es una victoria que no necesito ─_

_─ Ah ya entendí ─_

_─ Ves, no por nada digo las cosas ─_

_─ En realidad quieres a Shiz como una amiga pero lo ocultas con el pretexto de la rivalidad ─_

_─ ¡QUE NO ES ASI MIERDA! ─_ Golpeándola en la cabeza.

_─ Auch...Bueno, pues si no es así esta bien no era necesario eso ─_ Frotándose la zona del golpe.

_─ Pero eso no importa ahora ¿O si? ─_

_─ Oi, tienes razón ─_

_─ Así que deja de andar de payasa y cámbiate para entablar con Fujino ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Será bailar no? ─_

_─ Si eso, ¡PERO PARA HOY MUJER! ─_

_─ Ah, si...Si-_ Corriendo hacia la dirección donde señalaba Haruka _– Oi, ¿Pero a donde se supone que debo ir? ─_

_─ Pues a cambiarte primero, ¿No pensaras aparecerte así?, ven por aquí hay ropas que puedes usar ─_

Mientras el tiempo después de lo conversado entre Haruka y Natsuki, en la fiesta hubo un aviso de que el baile de inicio se retrazaría un momento.

_─ Damas y caballeros sabrán disculpar la tardanza, pero ahora si damos inicio al evento, por favor aplausos para la pareja que bailaran la primera pieza de inicio ─_

Las luces del lugar se apagan y un reflector ilumina la cima de la escalera del lugar, Shizuru se encontraba ahí y tan pronto como las luces la alumbraron ella con una postura elegante mostraba una sonrisa que en realidad era solo para aparentar ya que todavía estaba dolida por lo sucedido en el hotel, bajo lentamente la escalera, al final de esta a un costado la esperaba un joven de traje negro, lo que le llamo la atención de este es que llevaba puesto un sombrero negro que le cubría parte del rostro por lo que ella no pudo verle la cara ni siquiera cuando estuvo frente a este. El joven la toma de la mano y hace una reverencia y luego con delicadeza la lleva hasta la mitad del salón. Shizuru desde el primer momento le llamo la atención este joven, no solo porque no dejaba ver su rostro si no porque le pareció que tenia la piel muy blanca para ser un chico además de que algunos rasgos, como sus manos, eran muy femeninos, Shizuru por estas cosas no dejaba de observar al joven mientras comenzaban a bailar el Vals.

_─ ¿Le sucede algo que no me deja de ver señorita Shizuru? ─_ Preguntó el joven que tenia una voz algo profunda que se notaba era actuada.

_─ Ara, es solo que...me parece conocido de algún lado ─_

_─ Oi, quizás si o quizás no, aunque me sorprende esto de su parte ─_

_─ ¿Disculpa? ─_

El joven aparto el sombrero dejando ver unos bellos ojos verdes y una cara que Shizuru conocía tan bien que cuando la vio quedo impactada.

_─ Lo digo porque después de haberme visto tantas veces esperaba que me reconocieras al instante ─_

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_

_─ Sip, ¿Ahora quien es la despistada? ─_

Natsuki y Shizuru seguían bailando mientras conversaban en voz baja aunque el hecho de que Natsuki allá echo a un lado el sombrero llamo la atención de muchas personas del público.

_─ Ara, ¿Acaso esa no es la jovencita Kuga?-_ Preguntaba la madre de Shizuru desde su lugar viendo hacia donde estaban bailando.-_ Balla, no sabia que ambas habían venido juntas pero ¿Qué hacen las dos bailando?, ¿Acaso sabes algo de esto querido?, ¿Eh? ¿Querido? ─_

La Señora Fujino volteo a ver a su esposo pero vio que este estaba recostado sobre la mesa y sosteniendo una copa con Champagne.

_─ Sin comentarios ─ _Levantando la copa para volver a beber otro trago.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

Mientras por su lado las chicas seguían bailando como si no pasara nada pero hablando lo más bajo y discretamente posible para no levantar sospechas.

_─ ¡Natsuki!, ¿Que haces aquí? ─_

_─ Pues vine a hablarte, te fuiste triste y más como te trate ─_

_─ No me refiero a eso solamente, ¿Como entraste? ─_

_─ Pues por la puerta de atrás, deberían poner más vigilancia ahí ─_

_─ Pero como es que estabas ahí parada...es decir... ¿Donde esta con el que iba a bailar originalmente? ─_

_─ Pues... ─_

_

* * *

_

**Flash Back.**

_─ Oi, ¿Segura que tengo que usar traje? ─ _Poniéndose la corbata.

_─ Si, tú termina de vestirte yo me aserrucho lo que falta ─_

_─ ¿No será "Aseguro"? ─_

_─ Si tú entiendes, ahora quédate aquí hasta que venga ─_ Cerrando la puerta violentamente.

_Haruka se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hijo del empresario esperando a Shizuru, justo al final de la escalera._

_─ ¡Oye tu! ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Que pasa? ─_ Pregunta el joven.

_─ No deberías estar aquí, te necesitan en otro lado ─_

_─ ¿Que?, ¿Ahora?, pero ya va a empezar el baile y... ─_

_─ Solo ven ─ _Jalándolo fuera de la pista.

Entonces Haruka lleva al chico hasta una esquina despejada.

_─ Disculpa pero ¿Que pasa aquí? ─_ Pregunto el joven ahora indignado por esa interrupción.

_─ Pues es que no puedes bailar porque... ¡Mira un empresario de la bolsa de valores! ─_ Grito la rubia señalando atrás del chico.

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Volteando a ver.

En ese momento Haruka lo toma desprevenido y le aplica la llave del sueño y lo deja inconciente, luego con mucha facilidad lo levanta y lo deja en un armario, después arreglándose y aparentando se dirige hacia el presentador.

_─ Oiga, disculpe pero el caballero que iba a iniciar el baile dijo que no se sentía bien, pero el que tomara su lugar se esta preparando solo déle 10 minutos ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, Esta bien ─_ Asintió el hombre.

_─ Bien ahora a volver con la rebelde sin causa ─_

Haruka volvió a la habitación donde dejo a Natsuki cambiándose, le contó lo ocurrido y lo que tendría que hacer para no llamar la atención en su momento.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**

* * *

**

_─ A...Ara, no tenia idea de que Suzushiro-san pudiera ser así ─ _Agrego sudando frío.

_─ ¿De que te preocupas? o acaso ¿Realmente te arreglaste así para el? ─_ Pregunto la morena mostrando el ceño fruncido.

_─ Por supuesto que no -_ Contesto esta mostrándose algo molesta-_ Es solo que la situación lo amerita, Natsuki sabes bien que si nunca le hice caso a algún chico de la escuela ¿Que te hace pensar que lo haría con uno de aquí? ─_

_─ Oi, es que soy insegura es todo, además...pues...pues ya no se que decir ─_

_─ Para mí que Natsuki estaba celosa ─_

_─ ¡Claro que no! ─_

_─ Entonces si no es así ¿Porque tomarte tantas molestias en venir hasta acá? ─_ Desafiándola con la mirada.

Shizuru por primera vez mostraba una mirada de enojo hacia la morena, Natsuki nunca pensó que esa mirada que Shizuru utilizaba para calmarla ahora le estaba provocando pánico y con la pregunta que le hizo basto para que ella entrara totalmente en duda.

_─ Bueno si tanto quieres oírlo, si quizás estaba celosa ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_ Cambiando su expresión totalmente.

_─ ¿Que esperabas?, eres alguien muy cercana a mi Shizuru, incluso mas que Mai y eso que ella es mi amiga de años, lo que quiero decir es que, quizás después de todo todas tus bromitas y demás provocaron que yo ahora sienta celos de...de que... ─_ Tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba.

_─ De… ¿Qué cosa? ─_ Dijo mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba.

_─ De que...- Tomando aire-_ De que no me guste la idea de que posiblemente alguien más que yo tenga toda tu atención ─ _Confeso finalmente y más roja que nunca._

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Así es, no se porque ni cuando y menos como, pero sentí celos de saber que si ese ricachón llegaba a conquistarte tu ya no me harías las bromas de siempre, o que quizás te olvides de todo por el y...no se que más habré pensado pero esa es la verdad ─ _Contesto bajando la mirada.

_─ Ara ara -_ Atino a decir mientras la tomaba del rostro- _Mi Natsuki estaba preocupada de que alguien le robe toda la atención que tengo para ella ─_

_─ Oi, lo haces sonar raro cuando lo dices así ─_

_─ Aun así -_ Juntando su frente con el de la morena-_ Natsuki también es una persona cercana a mi, y no importa que pase debe tener en cuenta de que nadie le quitara mi atención, repito Nadie ─ _Le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

_─ Shizuru ─_

_─ Aunque hay que admitir que es muy lindo ver a Natsuki celosita, la hace ver mas cute ─_

_─ Que no soy cute ─_

_─ Ara, claro que si ─_

En eso Shizuru le quita de una vez por toda el sombrero a Natsuki, al hacerlo su cabellera azulada sale al descubierto para todos los presentes que aun no habían notado quien era en realidad la pareja de Shizuru.

_─ ¡OI! ─_ Grito esta tratando de agarrar el sombrero desesperadamente.

_─ Natsuki ikesu, como caballero que es, debería quitarse el sombrero ante una dama, aunque en este caso lo are yo al ver que alguien como ella fue capaz de confesar algo tan grande ─ _Agrego la castaña mientras se colocaba el sombrero y le guiñaba un ojo a la morena.

Natsuki ante estos gestos solo se sonrojaba, en todo momento de la conversación no habían dejado de bailar, a fin de cuenta el baile era lo que más las unía a ella en estos últimos tiempos, tanto así que aunque no prestaran atención sus cuerpos seguirían el ritmo de la melodía.

El baile termino, los presentes a pesar de la confusión aplaudieron ante la presentación, mucha gente en especial al reconocer que con quien estaba Shizuru era la misma morena con la que se presento en la competencia de baile.

_─ Ara, al parecer Natsuki también se hizo famosa ─ _Agrego esta mirando al publico aplaudir.

_─ Oi, es verdad lo que dicen, la TV es poderosa, uno sale ahí por unos minutos y puede volverse tan famoso como los que salen en las películas ─_ Dijo la morena mientras sonreía nerviosa.

Ambas chicas luego de terminar el baile se alejaron de la pista.

_─ Creo que si aprovecho puedo escapar ahora, ya bastante se llamo la atención por hoy ─_ Declaro la morena mientras miraba hacia todas partes.

_─ Ara, pero si ya estas aquí, quédate, pliss ─_

_─ Oi, lo siento pero yo no pertenezco a este ambiente y blabla...creo que al menos 5 veces te abre dicho lo mismo ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki Ikesu, vamos quédate además no estarás sola yo me quedo a tu lado ─_ Dijo la castaña mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Natsuki.

_─ Oi ─_

La distracción de Shizuru basto para que tan pronto como abandonaran la pista la gente empezara a hacerse a ellas. Muchas personas que Natsuki solo conocía por fotos de revistas, periódicos o incluso noticias le hacían diversas preguntar, otras que ni siquiera conocía le estrechaban la mano, Shizuru se mantenía en calma y agradecía los comentarios cortésmente ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a ese ambiente pero Natsuki por su lado se había empezado a incomodar por tanta atención.

_─ Ara, Shizuru tenia razón la jovencita Kuga realmente sabe bailar sobresalientemente ─_ Atino a decir la madre de Shizuru que se acercaba a la pareja.

_─ Etto... ¿Arigato? ─_ Respondió al morena.

_─ No por nada Natsuki es Mi Trainer ─_ Agrego la castaña volviendo a abrazar el brazo de la morena.

En ese momento más gente se empezaba a reunir al rededor de ellas, haciendo diversas preguntas y demás comentarios a Natsuki hasta que llego un momento en que la morena se desespero y reacciono.

_─ Señorita Kuga ¿De quien aprendió todo lo que sabe? ─_ Pregunto una joven.

_─ ¿No es algo joven para estar en una competencia como en la que anda metida? ─_ Pregunto un hombre.

_─ ¿De donde saca su inspiración para sus coreografías? ─_

_─ ¡WOW, WOW!, wow, disculpen damas y caballeros, pero creo que son muchas preguntas por el momento, y etto...yo solo vine a bailar con la señorita aquí a mi lado ─_ Señalando a Shizuru.

_─ ¿Ara? , Natsuki puedes quedarte si quieres, además veo que hay mucha gente que esta interesada en conocerte ─_ Atino a decir esta.

_─ Lo siento Shiz, pero quizás sea en otra ocasión ya que yo solo vine para bailar contigo y dicho y echo, ya hice lo que tenia que hacer así que con su permiso -_ En ese momento Natsuki agarra el sombrero que traía puesto antes y se lo coloca semi caído para adelante -_ Yo me retiro ─_

La gente intento insistir en que se quede pero Natsuki al ponerse el sombrero hizo un ligero grito de exclamación y luego empezó a hacer unos raros pasos de deslizamiento, queriendo imitar a Michael Jackson, distrajo al publico un poco para hacerse paso y luego de haberse alejado unos metros de una forma cómica y atolondrada comenzó a correr, obviamente mucha gente que se había interesado en ella comenzó a seguirla Natsuki simplemente corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde se había cambiado para volver a ponerse su ropa y así por lo menos intentar pasar un poco desapercibida mientras salía de ahí. Por su lado Shizuru que había visto ese inusual escape de la morena comenzó a reír notoriamente pero cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

_─ Ara ara, definitivamente uno no se puede aburrir con esa chica ─_ Dijo aun riéndose de lo ocurrido.

Shizuru acabo su risa cuando oyó cerca de ella a alguien más riéndose, a su madre.

_─ Jajajaja, Hija, Definitivamente la joven Kuga cada vez me agrada más jajajaja ─_ Cubriéndose un poco más para que no se notara su rostro mientras reía.

_─ Fufu, eso significa que tengo tu aprobación ─_ Sonriendo vigorosamente.

_─ Jajaja Si, mjm-_ Volviendo a su postura elegante luego de la risa- _Es más debo decir que Natsuki cumple con muchas de las características que las Fujino buscamos en una persona ─_

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿Enserio?, ¿Como es eso? ─_

_─ Ven te lo explicare mejor ─_

Shizuru es conducida a la mesa donde esta su padre recostado y bebiendo, para hablar tranquilamente con su madre.

_─ Obviamente sabes que las mujeres Fujino somos algo selectivas a la hora de buscar pareja ─_

_─ Fu, si, además de que es una característica difícil de ignorar ─_

_─ Bien, pues en mi caso ¿Porque crees que elegí a tu padre? ─_ Pregunto la mujer mientras señalaba al mencionado.

_─ Pues...mmm, supongo que porque tenían una conexión o algo así ─_ Respondió esta con algo de inseguridad en ello.

_─ Ara, bueno quizás eso también, pero además de eso -_ Aclarando su garganta- _Sabes bien que ambos nos conocimos en la universidad, a primera vista el era pues... -_ Pensando en su respuesta- _Digamos que se hacia pasar por el chico malo ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Eso es verdad Otto-san? ─_

_─ ¿Eh? - Levantando la mirada a su hija- No puedo decirte mucho sobre eso hija ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Es porque solo Mamà puede describirte? ─_

_─ No, si no porque creo que me pace un poco de copas y estoy tratando de ver si al menos me acuerdo como es que me llamo ─_ Volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

_─ Ara, bueno creo que es algo tarde para cambiar a este hombre -_ Dándole ligeras palmadas a su esposo y luego volviendo a la conversación - _Pues en resumen tu padre se hacia pasar por "El chico malo" y así se lo conocía, su mirada y su actitud lo describían bien, pero en realidad no era lo que aparentaba, por decirte que en verdad el no era capaz de matar una mosca ¿No es así querido? ─_

_─ Ahora no estoy, regresa más tarde ─_ Le responde este sin levantar la mirada.

_─ Eso suena interesante y algo que nunca me habías contado ¿Que más? ─_

_─ Pues recuerdo que cuando empezaba a tratar con tu padre el era atento conmigo y todo eso y...je...jejejejeje ─ _Comenzando a reírse.

_─ ¿Que es lo gracioso? ─_

_─ Pues veras, es que jejeje, como yo en ese entonces me estaba empezando a interesar en el, yo lo demostraba haciendo bromas indecentes por así decirlo ─_

Shizuru al oír eso sintió una rara sensación de Deja Vu.

_─ ¿Enserio?, ¿Como que bromas? ─_

_─ Como que cuando llegábamos tarde a una clase ella decir cosas como que ambos andábamos en lo oscurito o que andábamos haciendo cosas propias de los jóvenes a esa edad ─ _Respondió el padre de Shizuru levantando la mirada levemente.

_─ Así es ─_ Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

_─ Y eso era antes de que empezáramos a salir ─_ Agrego el hombre.

_─ A... ¿Ara? ─_ Fue lo único que respondió esta al sentir un ligero escalofrío al darse cuenta de las similitudes entre sus bromas y las que hacia su madre.

_─ Pero lo que más me gustaba era las expresiones de enojo o vergüenza que hacia el como respuesta en especial cuando lo llamaba por el apodo que usaba para el ─_

_─ ¿Y cual era ese apodo? ─_

_─ Mi rebelde enojoncito ─_ Respondió esta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al hombre.

_─ Hey, que no soy enojon -_ Levantando la mirada- _Mujer enserio, tantos años y una hija después y ¿Todavía con ese apodo? ─_

_─ Pero es que era tan lindo cuando ponías esa cara de enojado, Fu, mejor dicho todavía lo eres ─_ Agrego ahora agarrando las mejillas de este como si fuera un niño.

_─ Oye, Oye, Naoki...Hay gente viendo ─ _Intentando apartarla.

_─ Ara, me alegra saber por lo menos que con toda seguridad soy hija de sangre ─ _Agrego Shizuru con cierta expresión nerviosa.

_─ Pero eso no es todo, además si hay algo que tenemos en común todas las mujeres Fujino es que siempre terminamos de pareja con la persona que nos hace reír ─_

_─ ¿Enserio? ─_

_─ Si, por ejemplo tu tía es el mejor ejemplo, su actual esposo solía ser el payaso de la clase y tu padre no se queda atrás ─_

_─ Oye, no es necesario que le cuentes los detalles vergonzosos a la niña ─_

_─ ¿Y que hacia Otto-san para hacerte reír? ─_

_─ Aunque no lo creas cuando estaba conmigo a veces solo decía tonterías, tonterías muy divertidas o cuando bebía, Fufu todavía recuerdo cuantas veces me hizo doler el estomago de solo reírme ─_ Sonriendo picadamente y mirando a su marido que se encontraba avergonzado por el comentario.

Esa pequeña conversación le hizo sentir a Shizuru más segura aun con respecto a lo que sentía por la morena, por lo menos en el sentido de que iba por buen camino con respecto de la clase de persona les gustaban a las mujeres de la familia.

* * *

Y tan, tan...

Las unicas referencias que tengo hasta el momento para este capitulo son:

**1-** Cuando le preguntan a Natsuki si no era muy joven para participar en una competencia, eso hace referencia a **"Phineas y Ferb"** (X3)

**2-** Cuando Natsuki escapa de la gente lo que hace es la famosa **"Caminata Lunar" **de Michael Jackson.

Y creo que esas son todas las referencias que tengo (=S).

Personalmente este es uno de los capitulos que mas me ah gustado escribir y espero que tambien les guste, ah por cierto, estamos cada vez mas cerca del final aunque todavia falte mucho (-3-)

Ahora si no tengo nada màs que decir,solo que me disculpo si encuentran algun error de ortografia, gramatica, palabra raramente escrita etc,etc y gracias por todos los comentarios que hasta la fecha ya son 80, creeanme que cuando vi ese ochenta me quede WHT?(O_O)(XD).

Bien me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi._


	15. confesiones por Internet

Buenas noches, dias o tardes.

Aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo y resumiento nos vemos al final de la pagina (=p)

**Nota:** Mai-hime y sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

**"Confesiones por Internet"**

Martes por la mañana, Shizuru solo estuvo en la fiesta un par de horas después de la salida de Natsuki, ahora se encontraba despertando lentamente debido a que una incesante canción se repetía una y otra vez en aquella suite, sin más remedio se levanto y lo primero que noto era que Natsuki no estaba a su lado lo cual le pareció muy raro ya que ella solía ser la primera en despertar, sin más se levanto de la cama y mientras lo hacia noto que la música se escuchaba en la sala; al dirigirse ahí vio a Natsuki con ropa común bailando pero además llevaba puesto el sombrero que uso la noche anterior.

_─ Ara, ¿De que me perdí? ─_ Pregunto la castaña parada justo en la puerta.

_─ Buenos días Shiz, y esto que vez es el baile de nuestra próxima presentación ─_

_─ Fu, se un poco más especifica Nat-su-ki ─_

_─ Pues nuestra segunda ronda será algo que me gusta llamar **"Tributo al Pop"**─_

_─ Eso suena interesante, ¿Qué coreografía tienes en mente? ─_

_─ Pues esta que hago ahora, se me ocurrió ayer mientras escapaba de la gente ─_

Al oír eso de la morena Shizuru no pudo evitar reírse un poco recordando la escena, Natsuki no paso desapercibido esto y empezó a protestar molesta para que Shizuru dejara de reír.

_─ Kannina -_ Conteniendo la risa-_ Pero Natsuki cuando se lo propone puede ser realmente graciosa ─_

_─ Oi, mi intención no era esa -_ Sonrojándose mientras fruncía el ceño - _En fin ¿Me vas a escuchar o no? ─_

_─ Si mjm -_ Tomando haciendo en el sofá de la sala- _Ahora si, continua ─_

─_ Bien, obviamente esto es clásicos tendremos que bailar dos músicas del mismo genero pero de distintas épocas, ósea una del pasado y otra más actual ─_

_─ Y esa que estas bailando supongo que va en la categoría del pasado ─_

_─ Exacto, solo falta alguna del presente ¿Se te ocurre alguna? ─_

_─ Mmmm...dame un minuto ─_

Shizuru fue directo al cuarto y a los pocos segundos volvió con su laptop.

_─ A ver veamos, Pop, Pop...emmm ─_ Dando clic y tecleando.

_─ Oi, si tienes algo en mente dime quizás yo tenga la música ─_

_─ No importa, ¡Aquí esta! -_ Dando clic nuevamente -_ ¿No tienes nada en contra de Britney Spears? ─_

_─ Emm...solo con su sello discográfico, pero fuera de eso no pasa nada, a ver escuchemos ─_

_─ Este tema se llama "Piece of Me"─_

Natsuki escucho la música atentamente, la canción no era reciente si no de hace unos pocos años pero tenia buen estilo; por su lado la castaña la miraba atentamente, había elegido esa música apropósito pero al ver que Natsuki se concertaba en el ritmo recordó que la morena no tenia mucha practica con su ingles.

_─ Rallos, la próxima le doy la letra de la música ─_ Pensó la castaña al notar ese error.

_─ Bien Shiz, me gusta, esta incluida y creo que ya saque unos pasos perfectos para este ─_

_─ A Natsuki cuando le conviene pone en funcionamiento su imaginación ─_

_─ Sip -_ Analizando lo que acaba de decir - _O... ¡Oi!, ¿Que quisiste decir con eso? ─_

_─ Ara, Nada ¿Por? ─_ Haciendo expresión de inocencia.

_─ Etto...pensándolo bien, prefiero no saber, olvídalo ─_

_─ Natsuki debería relajarse un poco, bueno aunque quizás no tanto ya que ya es martes y la próxima presentación es este Sábado ─_

_─ Oi, eso lo se; bien para esta música que elegiste será algo corto, armaremos algo desde un poco más de la mitad de la canción hasta el final ─_

_─ ¿Y que hay con la que practicabas? ─_

_─ Ese haremos la versión completa, no de la que sale en la película si no la de la música ─_

_─ Ara, pero esta música dura… ─_ Mirando en el equipo de música- _Un poco más de cuatro minutos-_

_─ Oi, bueno la acortaremos un poco como mínimo un poco menos de tres minutos ¿Aceptas? ─_

_─ Fu, aun así es larga y como vi que lo estabas bailando tiene mucho movimiento, pero de acuerdo ─_

_─ Ok, entonces vístete, reserve el salón de baile para las 11 A.m. ─_

_─ A... ¿Ara?, y ¿Que hora es? ─_

_─ Las 10:30, así que tienes un momento, vamos Shiz, muévete, muévete, muévete ─_ Le decía mientras hacia aplaudía rápidamente.

_─ Fu, ya voy Trainer ─_ Volviendo a la habitación.

Luego de que Shizuru se aseara un poco, comiera algo ligero y se cambiara, ambas llegaron al salón, esperaban encontrarla vacía pero había gente ahí que se estaba retirando, entre ellos la francesa Berbadette y su compañero, tanto ella como Natsuki cruzaron miradas desafiantes, definitivamente esto de la competencia era algo serio.

_─ Ara, Natsuki relájate ─_

_─ Oi, es raro juraría que con la única que me enfrento así es con la araña, creo que en cierto modo la francesa me recuerda a ella, emmm pensándolo mejor no, creo que Nao es peor ─_ Haciendo gestos raros mientras decía esto.

_─ Bueno de todos modos tranquila, ya se van ─_

_─ Oi, bien lo que tu digas ─_

Natsuki obedeció a la castaña e ingresaron al salón, una vez ahí preparaban sus cosas y la música para ensayar pero Natsuki desde que entro se sentía algo incomoda, había un joven que también estaba en la competencia y que si mal no recordaba se menciono que era americano, probablemente de , Natsuki se sentía incomoda porque aquel joven no lo dejaba de ver, Shizuru no paso desapercibido esto y sintió más enojo cuando Natsuki le menciono eso a pesar de que ya llevaba un rato de haberlo notado.

_─ Fu, espero que no tenga planes personales con mi Trainer, si eso pasa tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, aunque por otro lado Natsuki no se fijaría en el, se ve mayor que nosotras ─_ Pensaba la castaña mientras disimulaba la situación y intentaba relajar a la morena.

_─ Discúlpeme Señorita ─_ Dijo una voz masculina con un acento extranjero dirigiéndose a la morena.

_─ ¿Si?, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ─_ Pregunto la morena conservando su perfil de seguridad.

_─ ¿Kuga Natsuki, verdad? ─_

Al oír esto Shizuru se empezó a imaginar lo peor así que se acerco a la morena demostrando una mirada desafiante hacia el joven.

_─ Si soy yo, ¿Que deseas? ─_

_-─ Dios, esto es un honor-_ Exclamo el joven y para extrañeza de las chicas- _Oh, disculpa mis modales, soy Jacob Fox -_ Extendiéndole la mano que la morena respondió al gesto - _Y soy un gran admirador del trabajo de tu abuelo el "Acero Kruger"─_

_─ Oi, ¿Mi abuelo?, ¿Su trabajo?, un momento…¿Cuantos años se supone que tienes? ─_ Pregunto algo exaltada ante lo que escucho.

_─ ¿Eh?, pues tengo 28 años ─_

_─ Ah, bueno eso explica mucho jejeje, ah bueno...etto… ¿Qué me decías sobre mi abuelo? ─_ Poniendo una sonrisa tonta.

_─ Es gracias a el que estoy aquí, seguí su ejemplo cuando tenía 11 años y desde entonces me interese en el mundo de trabajo físico ─_

_─ Pues...se nota, es decir los músculos que tienes y el echo de que estas aquí en la competencia ─_ Respondió la morena, aunque esta respuesta solo puso más alerta a Shizuru.

_─ Ah, gracias, y la verdad es que tenía la ilusión de conocerlo alguna vez y aunque sea con suerte poder dar una clase a su lado, aunque ese sueño se derrumbo cuando yo tenia 15 años y me entere que falleció, y disculpa por mencionar eso ─_

_─ No hay problema y ¿Que más? ─_

_─ Pues en lo que siguió viviendo también conocí el trabajo de tu madre a quien se la conocía como la **"Hija de acero"**─_

_─ Oi, y luego Mamà dice que nunca le pusieron un apodo profesional ─_ Haciendo mofa de esto.

_─ Por ahora tuve la suerte de conocer a tu madre en la convención que hubo hace poco, realmente me agrado su trabajo y su forma de enseñanza ─_

_─ Me parece bien, aunque no se lo diré porque puede que se le suba el humo a la cabeza, pero bueno ─_ Encogiéndose de hombros ante esta observación.

_─ Y ahora tengo el honor de conocer a la mismísima nieta del "Acero Kruger"─_

_─ O... ¿Oi? ─_

_─ Si, te eh visto en los videos del face de tu madre y cuando te vi en competencia realmente me sorprendiste tienes el talento en la sangre ─_

_─ Si, ya me lo habían mencionado antes, pero esto no es lo mío a pesar de todo ─_

─_ Aun así, lo haces muy bien, y para mi es un honor estar ante ti, no pude tener esa oportunidad que quería con tu abuelo...pero...seria igual de genial tenerlo ante su nieta ─_

_─ Oi, le das mucha importancia amigo, relájate no es para tanto ─_

_─ ¡Claro que lo es!, cuando algo te apasiona lo que se relaciona a ello es algo valioso, y mi pasión esta en este mundo ─_

Natsuki quedo boquiabierta ante la declaración del joven y reflexiono un poco ante esto.

_─ Oi, bien creo que tienes tu punto a favor, etto... ¿Puedes contarme algo que sepas sobre mi abuelo?, es que...yo solo tenia 2 años cuando el murió así que no pude conocerlo, de modo conciente ─_

_─ Claro aunque es curioso que tu madre siendo la hija no te lo halla dicho ─_

_─ Oi, es que Mamà me cuenta mas las cosas personales y eso y bueno creo que eso no importa ahora ¿O si? ─_

_─ Eeeh, no se que responderle señorita ─_

_─ Oi, ya que andamos con eso de honor y todo eso, llámame por mi nombre...Natsuki, o si prefieres llámame "La loba Kruger"─_ Haciendo gesto de grandeza.

_─ A eso le llamo autoestima ─_ Apareciéndole una gotita estilo anime en el chico en lo que la morena decía esto.

Natsuki se había empezado a entender con el joven, tanto que comenzó a tener una plática casual, Shizuru que veía esto desde distancia sentía que se le empezaba a levantar la vena, entonces sin más y con su excusa en mente interrumpió la charla.

_─ Natsuki, ¿No se te olvida algo? ─_ Señalando el reloj.

_─ ¿Eh?- Volteando a verla- Oi, es verdad -_ Volviendo su mirada a Jacob-_ Lo siento pero hay que ensayar ─_

_─ No importa, a fin de cuenta estaremos en la competencia por un buen tiempo ─_

_─ Mjm, bien en ese caso nos veremos en otro momento ─_

_─ Sip, y gracias de nuevo Natsuki-san ─_

Como ultimo ambos se volvieron a estrechar la mano y luego continuaron con lo suyo.

_─ Parece simpático ─_ Comento Natsuki.

_─ Aja ─_ Respondió la castaña con molestia en su voz.

_─ Bien pero aun así el esta en la competencia por lo que es un rival, vamos Shiz, a practicar ─_

_─ Si Trainer ─_ Respondió esta con su tono de voz un poco más animada.

Ambas chicas practicaron su rutina lo mejor que pudieron hasta que la hora y el hambre indicaron que eran pasadas las 1 P.m., por lo cual decidieron darle pausa por el momento y volver al cuarto a pedir servicio a la habitación.

_─ Ara, si que responden rápido los mensajes aquí ─_ Decía la castaña mientras estaba frente a su laptop.

_─ Oi ¡Shiz! -_ Grito una voz que venia del pasillo-_ ¿Ya trajeron la comida? ─_

_─ Todavía no Natsuki ─_

_─ Oi, pero ya paso un buen rato, ya hasta las dos salimos de la ducha y todo ─_

_─ Ara, pero Natsuki se baño muy rápido, ¿No será que solo se metió al agua y luego salio? ─_

_─ Baka -_ Efectivamente Natsuki venia cambiada y con una toalla al rededor de su cabeza-_ A todo esto ¿Que tanto haces? ─_ Tomando haciendo al lado de Shizuru.

_─ Reviso unas cosas de la vida que dejamos en Fuka ─_

_─ Ah...espera ¿Como que "La vida que dejamos"?, ni que fuera que nos fugamos o algo así ─_

_─ Ara, pero aun así estamos lejos de casa, ah todo esto encontré mas cositas en la pagina web de la escuela que quizás quieras ver ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ya en primera no me esta gustando como suena eso, pero ponlo total ¿Que podría pasar? ─_

_─ Fu, lo peor viene justo después de eso ─_ Agrego Shizuru susurrando por lo bajo.

_─ ¿Que dijiste? ─_

_─ Nada ─_ Tecleando en la laptop.

En unos instantes Shizuru abrió la página Web de la escuela y fue directo hacia unos link que tenían un cartel de "Nuevo" al lado.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Que es esto? ─_

_─ ¿Recuerdas que me mencionaste que esto de la competencia saldría por TV? ─_

_─ Emmm...Sip ─_

_─ Pues adivina que paso luego de la primera presentación ─_

Al decir esto Shizuru mostró la pantalla a Natsuki y esta quedo en blanco al ver lo que tenia en frente, gente de la escuela, presumiblemente de los salones de cada una, abrió un enlace especial que hablaba exclusivamente de ellas.

_─ Oi... ¿Pe...pero...q...qu...que...? ─_

_─ Ara eso no es todo, mira aquí -_ Bajando al final de la pagina- _Hay video de la primera ronda de la competencia, al parecer lo grabaron con muy buena calidad, y también hay enlaces para_ _verlo por Y*uT*be y Face ─_ Señalando con el icono del Mouse los enlaces.

Natsuki no hacia más que ponerse más pálida en especial al ver cuantas visitas tenía esa sección.

_─ ¿ Ma...Màs de Di...Diez mil visitas?...que rallos, ¡Solo pasaron un par de días!-_

_─ Fu, y mira estos enlaces del face, te mostrare los que tienen que ver conmigo ─_

A decir esto Shizuru dio clic en un enlace donde tenia su nombre y la enviaron a una gran pagina dedicada solo a ella, a Natsuki no le sorprendió ver que decía que el creador del enlace era el club de fans de la castaña, pero empezó a sentir que la vena se le levantaba al ver en la parte donde decía_ " Me gusta"_ y había una larga lista de frases.

_─ ¿Que es esto?-_ Agarrando la pantalla- **_"Pon like si crees que Shizuru es la Diosa Afrodita reencarnada"─_**

_─ Ara, ese fue algo muy curioso ─_

─_ A ver, presta para la orquesta -_ Agarrando el Mouse - **"**_** Like, si estas de acuerdo en que Shizuru Fujino es mas bella que Angelina Jolie y Megan Fox juntas"**_ _¿Eh?...un momento...**"Da clic en I like si estas deacuerdo en matar a la intrusa Kuga Natsuki si se quiere aprobechar de nuestras Kaicho"**¡OI!_

_─ Tranquila Natsuki, no te lo tomes tan personal ─_

_─ Pero es que tus fans están mal de la cabeza, ¿Yo aprovecharme de ti?, si claro ─_ Cruzándose de brazos.

_─ Ara, entonces quizás no quieras seguir leyendo ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Porque?-_ Volviendo a leer la pagina- _**" Pulgar arriba por que Kuga Natsuki sea sentenciada por alejar a nuestra Kaicho de nosotras"**_ _¡OI!_ ─

_─ Te lo dije ─_

_─ Shizuru, diles algo, que dejen de hacer eso, es demasiado, que te dejen en paz no esta bien ─_ Criticaba Natsuki mostrando enojo hasta en su mirada.

_─ Natsuki es celosa, lo sabemos ─_

_─ ¡No me refiero a eso! ─_

_─ Aunque yo debería quejarme más aun por las cosas que vi en la pagina sobre ti ─_

_─ Ese no es el tema lo que pasa es que...espera... ¿Que cosas? ─_

_─ Ara, -_ Abriendo otra pagina y entrando al nombre de Natsuki- _Mira ─_

_─ A ver ─_

Natsuki vio todo parecido a la pagina de Shizuru pero sintió un escalofrío cuando vio algo en letras grande que decía _**" Amamos a Kuga Natsuki"**_ o también, _**"Natsuki Kuga es nuestra Droga y nuestra morfina".**_

_─ Etto...-_ Palideciendo aun más- _O...Oi, aquí dice que tengo unos 5.000 fans, unos pocos menos que el tullo ─_

_─ Ara, pero Natsuki ese es solo en la pagina **"Amamos a Natsuki"**, deberías ver los otros ─_

_─ ¿Otros? ─_

Shizuru agarro nuevamente la laptop y comenzó a mostrarle a Natsuki pagina tras pagina, cada una más perturbadora que la anterior y cosas como, **_" Pon like si piensas que Natsuki Kuga tiene los ojos más hermosos de todo el maldito mundo" _**o también,**_ " Yo también sueño con que Natsuki me da un paseo en su moto"_**, Natsuki no hacia más que incomodarse más aun con todo lo que leía.

_─ O…Oi, ¿Como le haces para manejar tan bien estas cosas? ─_ Pregunto a la castaña.

_─ Ara, no es tan malo Natsuki, es solo gente que te admira y eso no es nada raro es más podrías imaginar que eres Lady Gaga ─_

_─ Pues...no lo había pensado así, quizás tengas razón ─_ Mostrando una sonrisa mas calmada.

_─ Ves a lo que me refiero, aunque por otro lado debo admitir que los que mas me gustaron fueron los dos "Me gusta" que puse ─_

_─ Aja...espera... ¿Como dices que hiciste que? ─_

_─ Ara, si quieres mira ─_ Abriendo otras dos páginas.

_─ ¿Eh?, a ver.._._**" Pulgar arriba porque crees que Natsuki Kuga es salvajemente Cute"**_, _¡Que no soy cute! Rallos hasta en estas cosas lo ponen ─_

_─ Fu, y aquí esta el segundo ─_ Abriendo otra ventana.

_─ A ver, no puede ser tan malo -_ Mirando la pantalla- _**" Yo también grito a los cuatro vientos ¡Natsuki por favor viólame!"**_, _OI, ¡SHIZURU!_- Sonrojándose por lo que acaba de leer - _Espera...no se que es peor, ¿Qué tu hallas puesto eso o saber que en serio hay más personas que son capaces de eso? ─_ Agrego la morena sudando frío.

Decidiendo que prefería no perturbarse más por ahora, Natsuki se levanto y decidió ir a la sala a esperar que trajeran la comida.

_─ Ara, Natsuki quizás quieras quedarte cerca, quede con Mai-san que hablaría en un video chat ─_

_─ ¿Que hiciste que? ─_ Exaltada ante la concesión.

_─ Si, a las 3 de la tarde ¿No te molesta o si? ─_

_─ Oi...que rallos, me hace falta escuchar a la desgraciada después de un buen rato -_ Asiendo una leve pausa- _Pero será después de comer ─_

Justo en ese mismo momento se escucha que golpean la puerta anunciando que era los de servicio al cuarto, y Natsuki como alma que lleva el diablo corrió a abrir la puerta.

Natsuki fue la primer en termina de comer, Shizuru le recordó lo de la reunión de Mai y Natsuki a pesar de sus excusa se encontraba frente a la laptop esperando a que Mai apareciera, hasta que escucho un sonido avisando que alguien quería hacer una video llamada.

_─ ¡Shizuru-san!, ya estamos aquí ahora dinos que... ¿Eh?, ¿Natsuki? ─_

_─ Hola desgraciada, y desde cuando la llamas por el nombre ¿Que paso con Kaicho-san? ─_

_─ Ah, pues ¿Porque llamar tan respetuosamente a mi futura cuñada? ─_

_─ Ah entiendo...espera... ¿¡QUE! ─_

_─ Lo que oíste Natsuki, pero bueno ¿Como haz estado?, ya extraño tener tu personalidad agresiva cerca ─_

_─ Oi, y yo extraño tener a ti y a Nao jodiendome la vida ─_

_─ Awww, a eso le llamo amor ─_ Asiendo gestos chibis.

_─ Bueno ya, Oi ¿Me puedes explicar que significa todos esos grupos o club o que se yo que aparecen en la pagina Web de la escuela? ─_

_─ Oh, veo que ya te enteraste, pues ¿Qué esperabas?, aparecer en la TV y para más a ver pasado a la segunda ronda... Ara, Natsuki se esta volviendo famosa ─_ Dijo esto ultimo tratando de imitar el acento de Shizuru.

_─ O...Oi, no hagas eso, ya bastante tengo con la original como para que vengas tu con tu pésima imitación ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu ─_

_─ ¡MAI! ─_

_─ Ok, ya, pero es que es divertido y perturbador, tu y Shizuru solas, lejos de casa y en una suite de hotel, por algo también se les dedico el otro tipo de club ─_

_─ Eso no es lo que quería escuchar solo... ¿Eh?, ¿Cual otro club? ─_

_─ ¿No sabias?, mira aquí ─_ Tecleando un poco y mandándole un link.

Natsuki a pesar de que empezaba a tener escalofríos le dio clic y con justa razón empezó a ver que fue mala idea, un club con fotos de ambas nombrándolas la pareja celebre de Fuuka.

_─ ¿Que DEMONI...? ¿Mai esto es obra tulla? ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, claro que no, lo descubrí hace un par de días, Lo juro ─_

_─ Te conviene pero aun así... ¿Que es esto?-_ Leyendo las frases- **_"La combinación perfecta: Shizuru x Natsuki",_ _"¿Como se deletrea Hot? = S-h-i-z-N-a-t-"_**... _¡Oi!_ ─

_─ Y eso son solo los primeros mira más abajo ─_

_─ Esto no me gusta -_ Bajando casi al pie de pagina- **_" Pulgar arriba para los que creemos que en este viaje Natsuki "aprovecha" las noches con Shizuru"_**..._¡QUE DEMONIOS!_ ─

_─ Te lo dije, y creo que hay más parecidas a esa o incluso peores ─_

_─ Oi, hasta aquí, prefiero no verlo ─_

─_ Pero es en serio Natsuki, muchos están pendientes de sus presentaciones, incluso hay fans de Shizuru que hasta dicen que te aprobaron o que también eres sexi no tanto como Shizuru pero aun así ─_

_─ Mai, ¿Lo que quieres es traumarme verdad? ─_

_─ Bueno perdón, pero es que es tan gracioso ver esas cosas por aquí, Mou, me pregunto ¿Como será cuando regresen? o mejor aun...si regresan victoriosas ─_

_─ Pues eso último ni yo me lo imagino, debo admitir que muchas personas en la competencia son muy buenas ─_

_─ Pero tú también lo eres ─_

_─ Aunque así sea no quiero hablar de eso ahora ─_

_─ Esta bien, entonces dime, ¿Como esta la convivencia tulla con mi cuñada? ─_

_─ Pues no hay nada que quejarse, trabajamos bien juntas y... ¿Eh?, ¿¡Cuñada! ─_ Grito exaltada.

─_ Si, Natsuki tu eres como una hermana para mi por lo que Shizuru seria mi cuñada, ¿Cuántas veces más tener que explicarte lo mismo? ─_

_─ O...Oi, no me gusta eso, Shizuru y yo solo somos amigas ─_

_─ Y yo soy Nana Mizuki, vamos se nota a kilómetros ─_

_─ No tengo idea de lo que hablas ─_ Cruzándose de brazos en señal de enfado.

_─ Sabes de que hablo, la realidad es que Kuga Natsuki ama a Fujino Shizuru ─_ Declaro Mai mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos.

_─ ¡Oi!, Desgraciada ya veras que... ─_

En eso Natsuki oye como un golpe seco pero no ve nada fuera de lo común.

_─ ¿Que paso? ─_

_─ Nada, debió ser en la habitación de arriba o algo así ─_

Lo que Natsuki no se había percatado era de que ese golpe lo había provocado Shizuru, que momento antes venia hacia la habitación pero se sobresalto cuando escucho lo ultimo que dijo Mai sobre ellas tanto que dio un brinco para atrás y se escondió justo antes de que Natsuki notara siquiera que estaba ahí.

_─ Y Bien... ¿Lo admites? ─_

_─ Rallos aun estando a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros sigues jodiendome la vida ─_ Comenzó a quejarse la morena.

_─ Y lo are hasta que admitas que tengo razón ─_

_─ No lo are ─_

_─ ¿Porque te da vergüenza hacerlo? o ¿Simplemente porque aun no te has dado cuenta? ─_

_─ ¿Eh?...etto...ni siquiera responderé a eso ─_ Volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

_─ Vamos o ya veras ─_

_─ ¿Ya veré que? ─_ Mirando a la pantalla desafiante.

_─ O are esto hasta que me seas sincera ─_

A lo siguiente Mai comenzó a dar clic y mandar unos raros zumbidos, que más que zumbidos, era sonidos de todas clases.

_─ Oi, deja eso, bruja ─_

_─ No hasta que respondas ─_

_─ ¿Que cosa? ─_

_─ ¿Te gusta Shizuru, si o no?, aunque ya se que la respuesta es si ─_

_─ Que no, y deja de mandar esos entupidos zumbidos ─_

_─ Oh, ¿Qué cosa? ─_

_─ ¡Que dejes de hacer eso! ─_

_─ ¿Que cosa?, ¿Esto? ─_ Mandando otro zumbido.

_─ ¡Basta ya! ─_

_─ Lo siento -_ Mandando zumbido- _Pero no lo are hasta que lo digas-_ Mandando otro.

_─ Pues no esperes nada de mi ─_

_─ Bien -_ Mandando zumbido-_ Tengo más de cincuenta tipos de zumbidos para probar ─_

_─ E... ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Sip, y creo que los probare contigo, Oh este se oye interesante, se llama "la tortura kamikaze"─_

Entonces Mai manda un fuerte zumbido que hace que la morena caiga al suelo cubriéndose los oídos.

_─ Oi, Mai ya veras lo que te are ─_

_─ Lo siento -_ Mandando otro zumbido- _Pero esto esta muy entretenido para parar ─_ Mandan de nuevo otro.

_─ Haz lo que quieras ─_

_─ ¿Enserio? -_ Mandando un zumbido con el sonido de un avión.

_─ OI ─_

_─ Sabes como hacer para que le pare ─_ Mandando otro.

_─ Si, pero no lo are, no tengo nada que confesar ─_ Cubriéndose los oídos.

_─ ¿De veras?-_ Mandando otro peor- _¿No quieres confesar que quizás te gusta Shizuru?-_ Mandando de nuevo uno- _¿Qué quizás disfrutes su compañía más de lo que lo demuestras?-_ Mandando otro zumbido-_ ¿Qué te pones celosa cuando alguien más se roba su atención? ─_ Mandando varios más.

Mai continuaba atacando a la morena con todos los zumbidos que poseía, Natsuki maldijo al no saber como bajarle el volumen a la laptop y ya no bastaba cubrirse los oídos para bloquear esos molestos sonidos, así que llego un momento que no lo resistió más.

_─ ¡AHHH ESTA BIEN! ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Deteniendo su ataque de zumbidos.

_─ De acuerdo, De acuerdo -_ Aun cubriéndose los oídos -_ Tu ganas ─_

_─ ¿Y bien? ─_ Sonriendo de forma victoriosa.

─_ Es verdad, ella se volvió alguien especial para mi, tanto que quizás ya no la veo como una amiga, me pone como loca ver que una de sus fans la acosa o alguien más, o también cuando me cuenta de la veces que su padre intento comprometerla - _Esto lo dijo apretando el puño frente a si-_ Pero fuera de eso no se, no se que siento o con que clase de ojos la veo, ni siquiera se que clase de pensamientos tengo de ella, esto...esto es algo nuevo y muy molesto y además confuso para mi ─_ Dijo viendo derrotada y al confesar esto.

Mai quedo ligeramente boquiabierta al oír esta confesión, Shizuru, que aun estaba escondida, escucho todo perfectamente y podría apostar que estaba 10 veces más sorprendida que la misma Mai, tanto que mantenga una mirada atónita hacia la nada y mantenía sus manos en la zona de su corazón que en ese momento latía a más no poder.

_─ Na...Natsuki...ella...ella dijo que... ─_ Pensaba la castaña mientras au se mantenía en su sitio.

_─ Va...Valla no me esperaba eso de tu parte Nat ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ La verdad es que esperaba que me mintieras o dijeras alguna estupidez como es tu costumbre ─_

_─ BAKA ─_

_─ Pero entonces puedo decirte que es lo que tienes ─_

_─ Creo que esto no me va a gustar ─_

_─ Natsuki estas oficialmente ¡Enamorada! ─_

_─ Si, me temía que dijeras eso ─_

_─ Ja, lo supe desde el principio jejeje ─_

_─ Oi, tu te ríes pero para mi esto es algo muy serios, aunque sea verdad lo que dices, cosa que no puedo creer que quizás tengas razón, esto es algo nuevo para mi, no se...¿Y que tal si es pasajero? ─_

Con esa pregunta Shizuru volvió a sobresaltarse y enfoco toda su atención en lo que fuera que se dijeran a continuación.

_─ Pues no lo se, nunca antes te vi enamorada así que no se, pero si hay algo que yo se es que sabia que ella se convertiría en alguien especial para ti ─_

_─ Y yo pensé que podría robarte tú puesto de mejor amiga ─_

_─ Mou, para nada, ese puesto es solo mío Natsuki-chan ─_ Señalando hacia el frente y con pose de orgullo.

_─ Si, Si, vaya que estas loca ─_

_─ Pero sabia que ella te traía mal, lo supe todo este tiempo ─_

_─ No se si en estos momento odiarte o matarte ni siquiera se como readicionar ahora ─_ Haciendo gesto de pereza.

_─ Pero lo más importante aquí es que Natsuki esta enamorada, y gané la apuesta ¡Páguenme chicas! ─_ Extendiendo la mano hacia un lado.

_─ Oi, aunque tengas razón no debes decir que estoy...espera... ¿¡Apuesta! ─_

En ese Natsuki escucha varios quejidos y como en la pantalla se ve a varias manos dejando dinero en la mano extendida de Mai y exclamando distintas quejas.

_─ ¿Eh?, Q...Que... ¿¡Que pasa ahí! ─_

_─ Que esta bruta nos gano la apuesta -_ Dijo Nao que se puso detrás de Mai- _Y yo que había apostado que solo andabas para poder acostarte con ella, rallos ─_ Exclamo como ultimo.

_─ OI, ¡NAO MALDITAAA! ─_

_─ Rallos, y yo que pensé que la razón por la que se fueron al viaje era para tener intimidad, debí haber apostado a favor de Mai, pero que tonta fui ─_ Afirmo Chie pasando a un costado de la pantalla.

_─ ¡QUE DEMONIOS! ─_

En ese momento Mai mueve la cámara y muestra a todas las demás personas que estaban ahí, y justo ahí es donde Natsuki cae en cuenta de que el lugar donde estaban era el gimnasio, y los presentes o apostadores que se quejaban por haber perdido estaban, Midori, Tate, Nao, Reito, Haruka y también Mikoto, Yukino y Miyu aunque estas ultimas no habían apostado nada.

_─ MAI, ¡DESGRACIADA HIJA DEL DEMONIO, ME TENDISTE UNA TRAMPA! ─_

_─ Gomene Natsuki, pero es que enserio estaba sola y luego vinieron todos cuando vieron que te empecé a atacar con preguntas ─_

_─ Hija de la... ─_

_─ Pero te lo recompensare, mira tengo dinero -_ Mostrando los billetes-_ Te comprare algo pero no te enojes ─_

_─ Pues entonces ve y compra un hacha para cortarte la cabeza, que es lo que are cuando regrese ─_

_─ Mou, mejor pídeme algo más barato y menos peligroso ─_ Haciendo muecas de berrinche.

_─ ¡Mai! No sabes como te odio en estos momentos ─_ Levantando el puño amenazantemente.

_─ Emm...No pero me estoy dando una idea por tu ceño fruncido ─_

_─ Pues entonces ya sabes...prepárate porque cuando vuelva tendremos una interésate charla ─_

_─ Natsuki es mala conmigo, ¿Donde quedo el cariño de amigas que teníamos antes? ─_ Fingiendo que lloraba.

_─ Murió en el momento que empezarme a joderme la vida justo como haces ahora ─_

_─ Ah, es verdad ─_ Volviendo a la normalidad como si nada.

_─ Baka ─_

_─ Pero eso no importa ahora, Natsuki ¿Que haces aquí todavía?, ve y confiésatele a Shizuru, porque seria lindo que cuando regresen estemos empezando a preparar una boda ─_

_─ ¡MAI!, Si serás idiota, te odio cuando dices esas cosas ─_

_─ Bueno ya tranquila, además solo aprovecho porque no me puedes hacer nada estando tan lejos ─_

_─ Si, pero aun así tendré en cuenta esto que me haces pasar ─_

_─ Si, si ahora solo me quedan dos cosas que decir ─_

_─ ¿Cuales? ─_ Preñándose mentalmente unos insultos prediciendo lo que venia.

_─ Que no puedo creer haber vivido para verte así por alguien más y hola Shizuru ¿Como va todo? ─_

_─ ¿¡EH! ─_ Volteándose rápidamente.

Natsuki se molesto más todavía cuando no vio a nadie tras de si y caer en cuenta de que Mai le había jugado una broma.

_─ Mai ¡Desgraciada! ─_

_─ Bueno ya le paro, no te enojes sabes que te quiero mucho amiga ─_ Haciendo seña de paz con los dedos.

_─ Si yo también te quiero...¡Te quiero patear como no te imaginas! ─_

_─ Mou, tranquilízate Natsuki ya no te voy a molestar, mejor ve y dile a mi cuñada que te prepare un rico té ─_

_─ OI, dijiste que no me molestarías más y todavía le sigues ─_

_─ Bueno ahora si, no te molesta más solo porque nos tenemos que ir ─_

En ese instante de haber dicho, Mai voltea la cámara hacia las chicas y todas, hasta Nao estaban saludando y deseándole animo en la ronda de esa semana, a Natsuki le basto eso para calmarse y ponerse feliz por el apoyo recibido.

_─ Bien Natsuki te dejo ya que quiero ir a mirarme un rato en el espejo ─_

_─ Oi -_ Mostrando una sonrisa y riendo levemente-_ Mai eres una plaga ─_

_─ Si, Si, Si, yo también te quiero Nat, suerte con la competencia y recuerda que te estamos animando ─_

_─ Bien, gracias Desgraciada ─_

_─ De nada, nos vemos en otro momento y –_ Mirando por encima del hombro de Natsuki- _Suerte a ti también Shizuru ─_

_─ Mai, ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy para creer que caer en el mismo truco dos veces? ─_

_─ Ara, gracias Mai-san ─_

Natsuki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo mientras se volteaba lentamente y veía que esta vez Shizuru si estaba tras de ella.

_─ Como dije antes nos vemos chicas ─_ Dijo como ultimo Mai antes de apagar la cámara.

_─ Tu...tu, tu, tu... ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí? ─_ Pregunto espantada la morena.

_─ Pues desde después de la parte donde hablaron sobre una apuesta ─_

Natsuki trago nerviosamente y se puso pálida.

_─ Y también sobre que Mai-san quería una boda cuando volvamos ¿Con quien te vas a casar Natsuki? ─_ Pregunto esta haciendo papel de desentendida a pesar de haber escuchado todo.

_─ Etto...yo...emm...No con...con nadie ─_

_─ Fu, vamos dilo, yo ya sabia de antemano de que me eras infiel así que preséntame a la persona que me robo tu atención ─_

_─ ¡OI! ¡No es nada de eso!, Shizuru párale tu también a la broma ─_

_─ Kannina, pero no pude resistirme ─_ Contesto con expresión chibis.

Luego de estas ultimas palabras ambas quedaron en su lugar, no decían nada y a penas se miraban, el ambiente se había echo tenso y parecía como si de la nada una especie de barrera se formara entre ambas.

_─ Etto... Shiz, ¿Quieres usar la laptop? ─_ Pregunto la morena para romper el silencio.

_─ No exactamente, pues...Natsuki ¿Seguimos ensayando o que? ─_

_─ No, digo si, todavía hay que practicar falta poco para la siguiente ronda ─_

_─ ¿Entonces...? ─_

_─ Pues...mejor descansemos un poco, dormiremos la siesta o algo así y luego regresaremos al salón ¿Que tal? ─_

_─ Me parece bien, y mas sabiendo que aunque a Natsuki no le gusta ambas debemos compartir cama ─_

_─ E... ¿Eh?...eso lo se pero...no me lo recuerdes ─_

_─ ¿Porque?, ¿Tanto le desagrado a Natsuki? ─_ Haciendo pucheros y haciendo como que iba a llorar.

_─ NO, no, no, no es eso...es que solo me incomoda...ya que estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola y...nunca había compartido cama con nadie ecepto con mi madre y... ¡SHIZURU! mira lo que me haces decir ─_

_─ Ara, como ya te dije no me pude resistir, Natsuki es tan, tan, tan... ─_

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! ─_ La interrumpió la morena.

Al final de todo Shizuru molestando un poco a Natsuki logro establecer el alocado orden que existía en su relación, pero dentro de ella sabia que pasaría algo mas adelante ahora que había escuchado esa confesión por Internet de su querida Trainer.

* * *

Y ahora chiquillos aqui les dejo las referencias...

**1 -** Al comienzo cuando Shizuru le pregunta a Natsuki si tiene algo en contra de Britney y esta responde que solo con su sello discografico, esto es devido a que su sello discografico rechazo la cancion **"Telephone " **que Lady Gaga habia escrito para Britney, y que luego de ese rechazo Lady Gaga dijo que no habia comflicto entre ellas, pero como la cancion le habia gustado lo usaria ella, y asi es como ahora se la ve a ella y Beyonce interpretando este tema (Para màs informacion revisar Google =3) esto demuestra que Natsuki es rencoroza con conflictos agenos (=P).

**2-** **"Piece of me"** _(Un pedazo de mi)_ de **Britney Spears . **Creo que el titulo explica algo de lo que Shizuru quiso transmitir cuando elijio este tema, de todos modos si no comprendieron busquen la letra en español o igual màs adelante eso se explicara.

**3- Jacob Fox**, es un personaje creado por esta autora, y que a diferencia de los demas este tendra un poquito màs de participacion, pero tranquilos no sera para nada serio con Natsuki ya que como se explico aqui es muy mayor para ella y solo la ve como ojos respetuosos.

**4-** **"Hija de acero"** es uno de los apodos de Saeko, y creo que este apodo es de doble sentido _(doble del buen sentido claro)_, y tambien tenemos el apodo que la misma Natsuki se creo **"La loba Kruger"**.

**5-** Las paginas de internet que se hacen mencion aqui son **Youtube** y **Facebook.**

**6-** **Afrodita,** en la mitologia griega es la diosa del amor, la lujuria, la belleza y otras cosas màs, como dije para màs informacion..."Google"

**7- "La tortura Kamikaze"** es una parodia de **"La tortura china"**, ese zumbido que te parte la cabeza cuando te la mandan, quisas todos ya tuvimos nuestra mala experiencia con esto alguna vez.(._.)

Esa son todas las referecias que puedo encontrar por ahora, y entonces como dijo Mai, los dejo porque me quiero ir a mirar un rato en el espejo (XD).

Bueno ya enserio, nos veremos en la proxima subida...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama carmesi._


	16. Un paso màs hacia la competencia

Buenas gente...

El capitulo de hoy es uno de esos denominados "Capitulo determinante"

Asi que disfrutenlo y hablamos de legalidades al final (=p)

**Nota:** Los personajes de Mai hime y Mai Otome, son de Sunrise.

* * *

**"Un paso más hacia la competencia y medio paso con lo nuestro"**

Mitad de la semana y la segunda ronda estaba cada vez mas cerca, Shizuru y Natsuki luego de lo sucedido ayer no se hablo mas del tema, descansaron con una siesta de un par de horas y reservaron el salón de baile para practicar por algunas horas mas, pero como sentían la presión encima, luego de desocupar el salón se fueron y practicaron hasta altas horas en la suite, así fue como pasaron el resto de ese día; y ahora en el cuarto, Shizuru se encontraba dormitando en la cama, sabia que ya era de día pero no estaba conciente de la hora, mientras se despertaba lentamente buscaba con sus manos a la morena para abrazarse a ella como si se tratara de un osito de peluche, pero sus planes se arruinaron cuando a pesar de buscarla por todo ese lado de la cama no la encontró y abrió finalmente los ojos para comprobar lo obvio.

_─ Ara, voy a tener que empezar a ponerle cadenas a esta chica si se sigue desapareciendo de mi lado antes de que despierte ─_ Dijo en voz baja al terminar de despertarse.

Luego de comprobar que Natsuki no se encontraba en toda la habitación, se puso a buscar a ver si había dejado una nota y efectivamente la encontró pegada al refrigerador. La nota era escrita por Natsuki y decía.

_**Shizuru:**_

_**Antes que nada y para que luego no te me andes quejando, Buenos días, aunque te cueste creerlo me levante temprano y ahora en lo que te escribo esto son las 9:30 A.m., y me estoy yendo al salón de baile a idear los últimos pasos de nuestra rutina, no te quería molestar y además se que debes estar cansada por eso no te desperté. Llame a servicio por el desayuno y te deje un poco en el refri; cuando termines de desayunar si quieres ve al salón, pero en caso contrario de que estés leyendo esto y yo ya allá regresado pues solo ignóralo y desayuna tranquila.**_

_**Natsuki**_

_─ Ara, mi Natsuki es tan considerada -_ Colocando la nota sobre su pecho -_ A ver son las 10:30 A.m., Fu no paso mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste, pues claro que iré para allá y será mejor si se que estas sola ─_ Sonriendo pícaramente mientras imaginaba lo que podría pasar.

Sin perder mas tiempo Shizuru desayuno, luego se cambio lo mas cómodamente posible y para ensayar, y se dirigió al piso donde estaba la sala de baile. Shizuru iba a ingresar y ya hasta tenía en mente alguna broma para Natsuki, pero sus planes se arruinaron cuando al entrar vio a la morena bailando animadamente con aquel joven que conocieron y que dijo ser admirador del abuelo de la ojiverde. Lo que más le molesto a Shizuru fue que ambos se reían y bromeaban como si fueron conocidos cercanos, no es que le molestara que Natsuki se divirtiera y socializara un poco, si no que le molestaba ver que ambos estaban tan cerca que hasta se podría decir que eran casi una pareja; Shizuru entro al lugar y tosió de modo de llamar la atención de ambos.

_─ ¿Eh?-_ Mirando a la castaña -_ Oi, Buenos días Shiz ─_ Dijo esta conservando la actitud animada.

_─ Buenos días señorita Fujino ─_ Saludo de igual manera el joven.

_─ Ara, buenos días a ambos ─_ Respondió esta con una sonrisa y ocultando sus celos.

_─ ¿Leíste mi nota? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki acercándose a la castaña.

_─ Ara, claro que si Natsuki -_ En ese momento se le cruzo una broma para la ocasión-_ Fu pero Natsuki es mala ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Porque? ¿Qué hice ahora? ─_

_─ Pues que despierto y no te encuentro durmiendo al lado mío, después de lo que hicimos anoche lo correcto y mejor seria encontrarte al lado mío, cosa que no paso ─_

_─ OI, ¡Shizuru! ─_

Natsuki reprendió a la castaña debido a lo que dijo, pero para entonces Jacob lo había oído perfectamente y se había puesto rojo y volteado la mirada ante la situación, Natsuki se puso mas roja aun ante esto mientras Shizuru solo sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

_─ O... ¡OI!, no le hagas caso a lo que dice...no se refiere a "Esas" cosas_ - Agitando las manos de forma chibi –_ Se refiere a que ensayamos hasta tarde por eso ─_

_─ Etto... Natsuki-san, no...No hace falta que lo explique enserio -_ Mostrando nerviosismo en su rostro _- A fin de cuenta su vida privada es suya y no tengo porque meterme o incluso darme explicaciones ─_

_─ ¡PERO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!...ella solo dice tonterías cuando le conviene ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki Ikesu, y pensar que antes no se quejaba ─_

_─ Shizuru...Urusai ─_

_─ Etto...bueno, ya es algo tarde y hay cosas que preparar, ya sabes la competencia y todo eso ─ Se excuso mientras juntaba sus cosas para irse._

_─ Oye, espera enserio no es lo que parece ─_

_─ Quizás no por ahora, aun no somos nada oficial ─_ Agrego Shizuru.

_─ ¡Shizuru! ─_

_─ No importa Natsuki-san...etto...nos veremos en otro momento, con su permiso ─_ Saliendo del lugar.

Natsuki se quedo choqueada y roja ante lo sucedido, luego con el ceño fruncido y conservando las mejillas rojas se giro a ver a Shizuru.

_─ Oi, ¿Que fue eso? ─_

_─ Pues al parecer salio corriendo por algo que lo perturbo ─_ Respondió como si nada.

_─ No me refiero a eso ─_ Dijo levantando un poco mas la voz.

_─ Tranquilícese Trainer, lo dice como si importara mucho ─_

_─ Pues en parte si importa Shiz, esa broma estuvo fuera de lugar ¿Sabes? ─_

_─ ¿No será que a Natsuki le gusta ese joven? ─_ Pregunto con algo de melancolía en su rostro.

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

Shizuru había arriesgado mucho con esa pregunta, hasta ella se sorprendió ya que no tenia intenciones de preguntar eso pero si quería escuchar la verdad, aunque le doliera si la respuesta era un si.

_─ ¿Y bien? ─_

_─ Oi, pues mas mal no puedes estar ─_ Dijo volteando el rostro y con el ceño aun fruncido.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ El no me gusta, esta muy viejo para mi, además estamos en competencia así que no seria algo muy conveniente que digamos ─_

_─ Fu, pero Natsuki se veía muy animada bailando con el ─_

_─ Oi, también soy animada bailando contigo, pero lo que pasa es que este chico me cuenta mucho sobre mi abuelo y cosas sobre esto de ejercicio que no conocía ─_

_─ Entonces ¿Natsuki lo ve como un amigo? ─_

_─ No -_ Haciendo una pausa- _Más bien como un hermano mayor, es decir nunca tuve uno, pero supongo que así debe sentirse ─_ Agrego con una sonrisa normal.

Esas respuestas bastaron para calmar un poco la conciencia de la castaña, ahora Shizuru se sentía de nuevo con esa paz interna que sentía al estar junto a su querida Trainer.

_─ Oi, bien supongo que ya no importa lo de esa broma ─_ Dijo finalmente Natsuki en tono de resignación.

_─ Kannina Natsuki ─_

_─ No importa Shiz, bien ya que estamos las dos solas aquí, practiquemos ─_

_─ Fu, menos mal que me vine con la ropa adecuada ─_

_─ Oi, Shiz escúchame, tengo un plan ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Ahora Natsuki se dedicara a robar bancos? ─_

_─ Urusai y déjate de bromas, es sobre nuestro itinerario, bien escucha, ensayaremos ahora y a la tarde iremos a comprar la ropa para la presentación ─_

_─ Ya me parecía que algo hacia falta ─_

_─ Pues como dije iremos a comprar la ropa ahora a la tarde así que ensayaremos luego perdemos un poco de tiempo y vamos de compras ─_

_─ Entonces yo seré la guía tomando en cuenta que ya estuve aquí antes ─_

_─ Me parece bien ─_

_─ Por eso y porque no quiero imaginar que pasaría si Natsuki es la guía ─_

_─ ¡Oi! ─_

_─ Es verdad, si te sentías perdida cuando llegamos al hotel y para más no te habías dado cuenta de que tenia un mapa ─_

_─ Bueno...pero eso es porque...etto...Ask...tu ganas ─_ Haciendo gestos de enfado.

_─ Natsuki no te enojes, aunque te veas cute así ─_

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! ─_

Luego de esa breve discusión Natsuki dio stop a la situación e inicio con la práctica poniendo la música.

_─ Bien iniciaremos con la segunda pieza, ósea con "Smooth Criminal" ─_

_─ De acuerdo Trainer ─_

_─ Bien a nuestras esquinas ─_ Ordeno la morena.

Natsuki se coloco el sombrero que traía puesto en el baile, entonces ambas se fueron a esquinas opuestas y esperaron a que pasara la introducción de la música mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el centro al mismo tiempo que chasqueaban los dedos. Cuando la música dio inicio Natsuki hizo camino hacia Shizuru haciendo movimientos rápidos y pausados casi igual que el mismo Rey del pop, Shizuru por su lado hacia el gesto como si tuviera un sombrero en su cabeza manteniendo la mano sobre este, mientras movía sus caderas hacia ella, al igual que la morena unos hacia unos pasos pausados.

_As He Came Into The Window_

_It Was The Sound Of A_

_Crescendo_

_He Came Into Her Apartment_

_He Left The Bloodstains On_

_The Carpet_

_She Ran Underneath The Table_

_He Could See She Was Unable_

_So She Ran Into The Bedroom_

_She Was Struck Down, It Was_

_Her Doom_

_Annie Are You Ok_

_So, Annie Are You Ok_

_Are You Ok, Annie_

Mientras la letra era escuchada, ambas se encontraron en el centro, Shizuru manteniendo una mano en su cabeza e hizo unos movimientos de caderas hacia la morena mientras esta quedaba parada firmemente frente a ella, luego Natsuki abraza sus caderas y con un rápido giro la deja de espaldas, y continúan con los movimientos rápidos, casi al momento de llegar al estribillo Natsuki solo con un abrazo sujeta a Shizuru de las caderas, la castaña se inclina un poco hacia atrás sujetada siempre por la morena y luego con sus manos hace como si tuviera un arma, hace que dispara y luego con un bien actuado gesto hace sopla sobre este y volviéndose a juntar con la morena continúan su baile.

_So They Came Into The Outway_

_It Was Sunday-What A Black Day_

_Mouth To Mouth Resus- Citation_

_Sounding Heartbeats- Intimidations_

_Annie Are You Ok_

_So, Annie Are You Ok_

_Are You Ok Annie_

_Annie Are You Ok_

_So, Annie Are You Ok_

_Are You Ok Annie_

_Annie Are You Ok_

_So, Annie Are You Ok_

_Are You Ok Annie_

_Annie Are You Ok_

_So, Annie Are You Ok_

_Are You Ok Annie_

Esta vez se mantuvieron una contra la otra como si fuera que estuvieran bailando una pieza de tango, Shizuru se inclinaba lentamente mientras la morena la mantenía contra su cuerpo sujetándola por las caderas en todo momento; entonces una vez más se separaron y una al lado de la otra hizo su pequeño solo de baile, Natsuki hacia los movimientos los mas parecidos posible a la del baile original, mientras que Shizuru hacia casi los mismos movimientos pero mas femeninos, hasta que en un momento mientras parecía que iban a terminar la música se pausa un momento, ambas quedan en su lugar espalda con espalda. Shizuru había editado la música y fue idea de Natsuki dejar esa pequeña pausa.

_─ Annie Are You Ok? ─_ Dijo Shizuru casi en un grito.

_─ Annie Are You Ok ─_ Grito Natsuki

_─ Are You Ok Annie ─_ Gritaron las dos rápido y al mismo tiempo.

Y volviendo a iniciar con la música, prosiguieron con su baile, Natsuki aumento la velocidad y la complejidad de sus pasos y lo mismo Shizuru, casi podría decirse que esta era la parte donde bailaban la misma pieza, y con un ultimo giro de parte de la castaña que fue detenida por una mano de Natsuki, continuaron al ritmo de la música hasta que se volvió a escucha la música del estribillo y esta vez hicieron unos pasos mas lentos y sensuales entre ellas, como si fuera una pareja de enamorados la que bailaba, Natsuki se arrimaba constantemente a Shizuru y esta correspondía los movimientos entrelazando su pierna alrededor de Natsuki, hasta que ambas hicieron un gesto notorio de poner una mano entre las ropas a espaldas de la otra pero de inmediato sacaron e hicieron con sus dedos como si estuvieran un arma y comenzando a disparar al mismo tiempo que la música se cortaba y se escuchaba al alguien gritando y disparando, dando final a la rutina.

Las chicas quedaron en su lugar, manteniendo sus poses finales, una pegada a la otra, Natsuki abrazando a Shizuru por la cadera y esta manteniéndose abrazada a la cintura de su Trainer y manteniendo sus manos como si tuvieran un arma, la rutina las había dejado jadeando tratando de recuperar la respiración.

_─ Uff...si esto no los impresiona, juro que sacare un arma de verdad y no la de mentira que tenemos preparadas ─_ Agrego Natsuki sin cambiar su postura con Shizuru.

_─ A…Ara -_ Recuperando el aliento- _Natsuki no debería ser tan violentamente imaginativa ─_

_─ Oi, déjame ser...al menos en mi imaginación ─_

Estando en su lugar ambas se miraron la una a la otra, Shizuru le regalo a Natsuki una de esas sonrisas que solo tenia para ella, Natsuki lo recibió con otra sonrisa sincera acompañado de un notorio sonrojo.

─ _Pues...Natsuki ya puedes soltarme ─_ Dijo Shizuru viendo que ninguna de las dos se movía.

Shizuru iba a alejarse pero para su sorpresa Natsuki no la soltó, al contrario la sostuvo con mas firmeza como gesto de que no quería soltarla lo que obligo a que Shizuru la viera de nuevo a los ojos.

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_ Mirándola fijamente.

_─ Shizuru -_ Suavizando el tono de su voz-_ Yo quiero... ─_

_─ ¿Que cosa? ─_ Acercando más a su rostro.

En ese momento no se sabia quien estaba más nerviosa si Natsuki o Shizuru, pero lo que Shizuru podría asegurar es que era su corazón el que latía con tanta intensidad que casi podría sentir que se le iba a salir del pecho. Mientras se mantenían ahí Natsuki no dijo nada más, entonces como incentivo Shizuru poso su mano en su mejilla lo que provoco un gran aumento en el color de las mejillas de ambas.

_─ ¿Que es lo que quieres Natsuki? ─_ Dijo Shizuru en un tono bajo y suave de voz.

_─ Yo...Yo quiero que...-_

_─ Que conmovedor, Muy Yuri debería decir ─_

Ambas chicas se separaron nerviosamente al oír esa voz con ese notorio acento Frances, Natsuki vio a la poseedora de ese acento mientras fruncía el ceño.

_─ Me sorprende que hayas aprendido algunas cosas de Japón ─_ Dijo Natsuki sin apartar la mirada de ella.

_─ Ja, No te creas, la cultura japonesa como el manga o anime también transitan por mi país ─_

_─ Si claro, ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? ─_ Contesto la morena con una voz más amenazante.

_─ Pues son las 11:45 A.m., y reserve el salón a esta hora para ensayar, así que si podrían retirarse Gracias ─_ Termino de decir mientras entraba al salón seguida de su compañero.

_─ Oi, no hace falta que lo pidas, nosotras nos vamos solas, aquí ya se echo a perder la fiesta ─_ Agrego mientras juntaba sus cosas.

_─ Si, Si, di lo que quieras ─_ Le contesto con arrogancia.

_─ Oye, si no fuera porque prometí portarme bien, créeme que ya estaría barriendo el piso con tu cabeza ─_

_─ Perro que ladra no muerde, va perfecto para ti ─_

_─ ¿Que dijiste? ─_

Natsuki estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a la chica pero para su sorpresa Shizuru la freno justo a tiempo, Natsuki se preocupo cuando la vio con la mirada baja hasta que la levanto y vio unos ojos que entonaban enojo, casi podría decirse que furia, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un gran temor al verla así.

_─ Ara, ara, esas son palabras muy grande para una niña ─_

_─ Y a ti que te importa, no es tu problema ─_

_─ Una señorita debe aprender a comportase como una, tu sin embargo das la impresión de que Natsuki esta tratando con una salvaje cualquiera ─_

_─ ¡Oye!, cuidado con lo que dices, no sabes con quien estas tratando ─_

_─ Y evidentemente tú tampoco lo sabes ─_ Contesto mirando con el ceño aun más fruncido.

_─ Pues no te creas tu Geisha insolente, tengo contactos que no te gustara conocer ─_

_─ Ara, lo mismo digo, si tienes duda pregunta a cualquiera por Fujino y luego contéstame ─_

En este punto hasta Natsuki se sorprendió al ver a Shizuru haciendo lo que nunca hizo, utilizar su posición social para amenazar.

─_ No me interesa, así que no te metas en mi camino, ya que la discusión era con Kuga ─_

_─ Por eso mismo me entrometo -_ Poniendo un tono de voz mas severo -_ Quien se meta con Natsuki se mete conmigo, así que lo vuelvo a repetir, ten cuidado donde pisas, porque donde estas ahora es mi territorio y créeme que es terreno peligroso lo que pisas ─_

En este punto Bernadette había retrocedido un poco ante la amenaza de Shizuru, tanto que incluso su rostro demostraba lo que se esperaba, le tuvo miedo a Shizuru.

_─ Dicho y echo todo, nos retiramos para que ensayes tranquila, vamos Natsuki ─_ Dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

Natsuki no reacciono hasta que escucho el "Vamos" de Shizuru, entonces agarro sus cosas y la siguió; De camino hacia la suite, Natsuki aun miraba con miedo a Shizuru, entonces esta volteo su mirada hacia la morena mostrando una expresión mas tranquila.

_─ Ara, ¿Pasa algo Natsuki? ─_

_─ Etto...Yo...pues...es que nunca antes te vi así ─_

_─ Kannina _- Agachando un poco la cabeza-_ Pero es las personas así, me molestan, y mas cuando se meten con mi Trainer ─_

_─ Oi, aun así, no era para tanto Shiz, bueno quizás si, pero no tenias que hacer eso ─_

_─ Descuida, no puede ni siquiera denunciarnos, ya que ella empezó ─_

_─ Pues...si tienes razón, etto...mejor cambiemos de tema, eso ya paso ─_

_─ Si ─_ Formando una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de eso último se mantuvieron en silencio durante el camino, y antes de llegar a su habitación Shizuru se detuvo de la nada, Natsuki hizo lo mismo y la quedo mirando extrañamente, entonces la ojiruby volteo a ver a Natsuki de una forma seria pero calmada esto no tardo mucho en incomodar a la morena.

_─ A...Ah, que... ¿Que pasa? ─_ Dejando al descubierto su nerviosismo.

_─ Ara, estaba pensando...Natsuki prometió portarse bien en este viaje ¿Verdad? ─_

_─ Ah...pues si ─_ Aun confundida por la situación.

_─ Y si no hubieras prometido eso ¿Eras capaz de golpear a esa chica? ─_

─_ Ah pues quizás no tanto, ya que si hago eso capaz nos descalifican o algo así, pero créeme que si pudiera golpearla sin meterme en problemas con mucho gusto lo hubiera echo ─_

Mientras decía esto se había calmado un poco, pero sus preocupación volvieron a salir cuando después de haber dicho esto ultimo vio como Shizuru formaba una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro mientras la observaba.

_─ Hay no, ¿Para que abre dicho eso? ─_ Se dijo mientras se imaginaba lo que pasaría.

_─ Ara, en ese caso... ─_

_─ Oh oh ─_

_─ Vamos a ponerle un rato a Natsuki ─_

_─ Si, ya veía venir algo así ─_ Bajando la mirada.

_─ Vamos Natsuki un pequeño reto, no será nada vergonzoso ni nada de eso ─_

_─ Bien, Bien, confiare en ti, vamos dilo ─_ Respondió con resignación cruzándose de brazos.

_─ Pues es muy fácil, Natsuki tendrá que portarse aun mejor de lo que ya se porta ahora, eso quiere decir más educada, reservada, quizás caballerosa si quieres ─_

_─ Eso último no me gusto, pero ¿Cual es propósito de esto? ─_

_─ Pues simplemente para ver si eres capaz de comportarte de una manera a la cual no estas tan acostumbrada ─_

_─ Shizuru, esa fue la peor excusa de todas ─_

_─ Ara, esta bien lo admito...en realidad es para... ─_

_─ ¡Para ahí!-_ Tapadole la boca a Shizuru - _Tampoco dije que quería escuchar el verdadero motivo, algo me dice que es mas perturbador que el que me acabaste de decir ─_

Shizuru solo le contesto con una sonrisa ya que no podría decir nada con Natsuki en ese estado.

_─ Pero bueno supongo que un reto así me relajara un poco o en su defecto me ara enojar mas hasta el punto de desahogarme, así que acepto ─_

_─ Ara, me parece perfecto, es más, también podría servir para que Natsuki encuentre otras maneras de desahogar su naturaleza violenta ─_

_─ ¡Oi! ─_

_─ Natsuki sabe que solo digo la verdad ─_

_─ Bien, pues si eso quieres -_ Dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa desafiante -_ Me comportare como una chica educada y brevemente sumisa, así que solo di ahora y yo... ─_

_─ Ahora ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Tan pronto? ─_

_─ Por supuesto, ¿O Natsuki pensaba que iba a esperara unos días? ─_

_─ Oi, pues...ah bueno ya no importa, ¿Hasta cuando tendré que hacer esto? ─_

_─ Hasta que vea que Natsuki lo hace naturalmente, ósea sin actuaciones ─_

_─ E... ¿Eh?, entonces creo que tengo para rato ─_

_─ ¿Natsuki piensa renunciar tan pronto?-_

_─ Por supuesto que no ─_

_─ Ara, esta bien ─_

Luego de esto continúan su caminar hacia el cuarto, ya ahí en la puerta Shizuru iba a abrir la puerta cuando Natsuki la aparta suavemente.

_─ Permítame señorita ─_ Abriendo la puerta y dándole paso a Shizuru.

_─ Pero que amable, hasta me parece que Natsuki se esta divirtiendo con la situación Fu ─_

_─ Bueno como tú me dices, hay que tomar a las cosas por lo positivo de vez en cuando ─_

_─ Así me gusta Nat-su-ki ─_

Una vez en la suite ambas se pusieron a hacer tiempo hasta la hora en que tendrían que ir a comprar las ropas, Shizuru estaba más que divertida por la nueva forma de actuar de Natsuki que hasta no podía esperar a ir de compras para ver como reaccionaria ante las cosas que estaba pensando que pasaría.

Para la tarde ya las chicas estaban saliendo del hotel para ir a la cuidad a hacer las compras, curiosamente al salir del lugar Shizuru se veía con cierta expresión de enojo llevando a la morena del brazo.

_─ Oi, Shiz ¿Que te pasa? ─_

_─ Nada, es solo que se nos hace tarde así que apura el paso Trainer ─_ Dijo esto último apretando los dientes al hablar.

_─ ¿Nada?, pareciera que estas molesta, ¿Que hice ahora? ─_

_─ Ya te dije que no es nada ─_

_─ Pero debe ser por algo como para que me estés a punto de cortar la mano, ¿Que hice?, solo estaba charlando con la recepcionista ─_

_─ Ara, eso mismo, Natsuki recuerda que venimos a competir no a coquetear ─_ Le contesto mientras le apretaba mas fuerte la mano.

_─ ¿Coquetear?, no es eso solo estaba siendo amable y...Oi, Shiz, me estas clavando las uñas, ¡Shiz! ─_

Luego de que Shizuru soltara la mano de Natsuki, esta última sin entender porque le pidió perdón repetidamente, mientras por el lado de la castaña, esta ya se había calmado y hasta había perdonado a Natsuki en su octavo perdón pero aun así dejaba que siguiera disculpándose solo para divertirse con la expresión de esta.

Después de recorrer un poco la ciudad llegaron hasta una tienda a comprar la ropa para la morena.

_─ Natsuki ¿Ya estas? ─_

_─ No todavía ─_ Respondía esta dentro del probador.

_─ Ara, pero Natsuki hace un rato que no noto movimientos ahí, ¿Tienes problemas con algo? ─_

_─ Si...digo no ─_

_─ Anda dime ─_

_─ Es que...simplemente tengo una mala sensación, sobre lo que dirás si me ves ─_

_─ Natsuki ikesu, ni que fuera que te agredo verbalmente ─_

_─ Créeme que a veces eso seria preferible ─_

_─ Pues si Natsuki no va a salir... ─_

_─ No así por lo menos ─_

_─ Entonces yo entrare ─_ Abriendo lentamente la puerta.

_─ ¡NO!-_ Cerrándola nuevamente - _Si entras estando yo aquí eso seria sospechoso para los mal pensados ─_

_─ ¿Como tu? ─_

_─ ¡Urusai!, esta bien ya salgo ─_

Al instante Natsuki abre la puerta y cierra los ojos esperando cualquier broma que hiciera la castaña pero curiosamente esta no dijo nada, así que abrió los ojos y la encontró a ella mirándola y sonriéndole dulcemente.

_─ Ara, Ara, definitivamente me gusta como te vez, muy sexi ─_

_─ Oi, Shiz, no se porque suena raro cuando lo dices ─_ Sonrojándose levemente.

_─ Solo digo la verdad, Natsuki, tu corbata esta algo desalineada, a ver te la arreglo ─_

Shizuru se acerco a la morena, Natsuki inconcientemente se hizo para atrás un poco y sintió una sensación rara en todo su cuerpo mientras Shizuru se mantenía cerca arreglando la corbata, para desviar su vista de la castaña se miro nuevamente como estaba vestida, la ropa era para la coreografía de _"Smooth Criminal"_ por lo que Natsuki decidió usar casi lo mismo que uso el rey del pop para esta canción, tenia puesto los pantalones de un smoking, en la parte de arriba una camisa igual de blanca y arriba de este un chaleco negro y la corbata de color azul oscuro.

_─ Listo, ¿Natsuki no deberías ponerte el saco arriba? ─_

_─ Lo are para el comienzo de la presentación pero a medida que avancemos me lo quitare ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki no me dijo que haría un striper ─_

_─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─_

_─ Esta bien pero no te enojes, ¿Esto es lo que buscabas verdad? ─_

_─ Pues si, en algo así pensaba_ - Comento mirándose al espejo-_ ¿Tú que opinas? ─_

_─ Pues opino que Natsuki se ve muy galante ─_

_─ ¿Enserio? ─_ Mirándose en el espejo con curiosidad.

_─ Aunque más bien debería decir que se ve muy sexi, si fueras una desnudista a domicilio ten por seguro que te llamaría para servicio privado ─_

_─ ¡OI!, no seas tan directa con esas bromas ─_

_─ ¿Y quien dijo que bromeaba? ─_

_─ Ah, etto...pensándolo bien, no hablemos mas del tema -_ Suspirando pesadamente-_ Lo compro ─_

Natsuki pago por el traje y ahora se dirigían a buscar la ropa para Shizuru.

_─ Natsuki después de comprar lo mío tenemos que ir a conseguir la ropa para la presentación de "Piece of me"─_

_─ Si, lo tengo en mente Shiz, pero... ¿Ya pensante en el estilo para esa? ─_

_─ Ara, pues...estaba pensando en ropas algo ajustadas, quizás de las que se usan para los bailes eróticos ─_

_─ Oi, no puedes estar hablando enserio ─_

_─ Es que fue lo único en lo que pensé ─_

_─ Oi, bien supongo que veremos primero que hay y luego decidiremos, aunque...-_ Tragando pesadamente al pensar en la rutina -_ Esta algo raro como lo armaste ─_

_─ Bueno Natsuki dijo que esta segunda etapa es sobre baile sensual y provocativo ─_

_─ Si, rallos, porque simplemente no dijeron que teníamos que hacer bailes eróticos ─_

_─ Porque no creo que este permitido... ¿O si? ─_

_─ Shiz créeme, en el mundo del baile, todo puede pasar ─_

_─ Ara, si usted lo dice Trainer ─_

Las chicas continuaron con su plática inusual hasta llegar a la tienda para comprar las ropas de Shizuru.

_─ Shizuru, es como el tercer vestido que te pruebas ─_

_─ Ya lo se, pero eso no significa que los que ya me probé sean lo que busco ─_

_─ Oi, esta bien, vamos sal para ver que tal ─_

Shizuru sale finalmente del probador dejando ver que lucia un vestido negro largo por encima de sus tobillos, tenia un elegante volado y un corte de frente para un lado que dejaba al descubierto su pierna izquierda al caminar, como todos sus vestidos anteriores era algo ajustado al cuerpo pero aun así orgado para el movimiento, en la zona del pecho era de estilo solera, esto llamo la atención además del sonrojo de la morena ya que lo único que cubría los pechos de esta eran esas dos anchas tiras que para mantenerse en su lugar la castaña tenia que atarla a su cuello, aunque eso no impidió que su expresión diera a entender que había quedado encantada con su imagen

_─ ¿Y que opinas? ─_

_─ Encantador ─_ Respondió con la mirada perdida.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ El vestido ─_ Autocorijiendoce y volteando la mirada apenada.

_─ Me alegra que te guste, porque me lo llevo ─_

_─ O...Oi ─_

_─ ¿Que pasa? ─_

_─ Etto...emm...no... Nada ─_

_─ Natsuki anda muy extraña hoy, ¿Acaso paso algo ayer que Natsuki esta ligeramente distraída? ─_ Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

_─ Pues...-_ Recordando lo de su "Confesión" -_ No, claro que no -_ Volviendo a su actitud de siempre -_ Vamos lo único que me puede pasar es enojarme por las tonterías de Mai, pero bueno, cámbiate Shiz, aun nos falta ropa que comprar _─ Agrego con una sonrisa mas relajada.

_─ Ara, esta bien si lo pones asi Nat-su-ki ─_

Shizuru volvió a entrar al probador mientras Natsuki mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro y tan pronto como Shizuru entro, de forma cómica Natsuki se agacho hasta quedar de cuclillas mientras su rostro cambiaba a una de desesperación.

─_ ¡Esta Shizuru me va a mataaaaaar! ─_ Pensaba mientras se agarraba de la cabeza.

Pero rápidamente se puso de pie y actúo normal al ver que la castaña salía nuevamente del probador.

_─ Ara, Natsuki se me olvidaba decirte ─_

_─ ¿Que cosa? ─_

_─ Creo conocer un lugar donde podemos conseguir la ropa que falta para ambas ─_

_─ Tú conoces esta mejor la ciudad así que yo te sigo, termina de cambiarte y vamos ─_

_─ Ok, Trainer ─_

Entonces volvió a entrar y Natsuki volvió a adoptar la misma posición de antes.

_─ ¡Ralloooooos!, esto esta mal, esta mal, esta mal, esta muy mal, no se porque siento la necesidad de arrojarme agua fría ─_ Pensaba mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Luego de ese breve numerito, ambas se dirigieron a la tienda que Shizuru había mencionado. En lo que se probaban las ropas Natsuki no podía dejar de pensar en la rutina de _"Piece of_ _me"_, aunque era algo vergonzoso además de algo erótico desde su punto de vista aunque en el fondo en realidad no le desagradaba tanto como debería, pero por momento dejo de pensar en eso y trato de concertarse en otras cosas, como la charla que tuvo con Mai y las cosas que había dicho en ese momento.

─_ ¿Con que clase de ojos la veo?, desde que lo dije no me dejo de preguntar sobre eso, ¿Acaso son ojos de admiración?, ¿De respeto? o...¿Con ojos de amor?, no fue mentira cuando dije que se había vuelto alguien especial para mi, pero... ¿Llegar hasta ese punto?, aunque así fuera hay tantas cosas incompatibles entre nosotras, y a primer vista se ve en la escuela, ella es la respetable y admirada Kaicho, y yo en contraste soy la temida y problemática rebelde, rallos...esto esta mas mezclado que una sopa de letras ─_

Lo único que saco a Natsuki de sus pensamientos en ese momento fue cuando sintió algo calido en su mejilla, y sin que pudiera si quiera darse cuenta vio que Shizuru le daba un beso en la mejilla.

_─ O...Oi ─_ Sobresaltándose mientras el rojo aparecía violentamente en sus mejillas.

_─ Kannina, pero es que Natsuki se veía tan concentrada en sus pensamiento que me tentó a hacer eso ─_

_─ Shi...Shizuru, aun así eso fue tan...tan... ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki esta apenada, como adoro lo cute que se ve así ─_ Haciendo gestos chibis.

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! ─_

Después de pagar salieron afuera nuevamente, Shizuru aun reía un poco ante la actitud de Natsuki pero la situación cambio cuando entre risas Shizuru estornudo y solo ahí Natsuki noto que a medida que la noche empezaba a aparecer estaba haciendo un poco de frío.

_─ Oi, ¿No trajiste abrigo? ─_

_─ Es que el clima esta tan agradable hoy que no pensé que lo necesitara ─_ Contesto mientras se frotaba la nariz.

_─ Te vas a resfriar -_ En eso Natsuki mira para todos lados _- Ven ─_

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿Para que? ─_

Entonces Natsuki conduce a Shizuru a una tienda y la lleva hacia donde estaba la parte de abrigos.

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_ Pregunto esta al ver como la morena hurgaba entre las ropas.

_─ Que suerte, encontré algo -_ Mostrando una chaqueta de un delicado tono violeta -_ Pruébatelo Shiz ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, esta bien ─_

Sin muchas excusas Shizuru se probó la chaqueta, no era demasiado abrigada pero si lo era para el frío que se empezaba a sentir además de ser muy cómoda.

_─ ¿Como te queda?, ¿Te gusta? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki mirando.

_─ Me queda perfecto, echo a la medida podría decirse y claro que me gusta ─_

_─ Bien, lo compro ─_ Dijo la morena a una de las empleadas del lugar que estaba cerca.

_─ Ara, Natsuki ¿Pero que…? ─_ Sorprendida por lo dicho.

_─ No traje un abrigo para darte así que te comprare uno, sabes que el dinero hay de sobra ─_

_─ Pero Natsuki no es necesario, en el hotel deje unos abrigos ─_

_─ Si pero no estamos en el hotel y falta para llegar ahí, no puedo dejar que te refríes a días de la competencia ─_

_─ Pero...aun así... ─_

_─ Por favor Shiz, ¿Desde cuando cambiamos de papel?-_ Dándole una sonrisa como si estuviera bromeando-_ Tu has hecho gastos más grandes por mi, así que esto es una de esas cosas mínimas que puedo hacer por ti ─_

Esto gesto sorprendió totalmente a Shizuru que incluso iba a decirle algo más pero entonces escucho que la empleada le pedía el abrigo para pasarlo por caja, se lo entrego y luego espero mientras Natsuki pagaba por el.

_─ Ara...y pensar que todo esto por un estornudo -_ Pensó mientras no apartaba la mirada de Natsuki-_ ¿Natsuki es esto una señal de que realmente me quieres como yo a ti? ─_

_─ Oi, Shiz, vamos para el hotel, ya callo la noche y no tenemos nada que hacer ─_ Dijo la morena mientras le entregaba de nuevo el abrigo a Shiz para que se lo pusiera.

_─ Fu, eso lo se, pero Natsuki deberías comprarte una tu también, recuerda que tu eres la Trainer y no podemos darnos el lujo de que te enfermes ─_

_─ Tranquila yo estoy bien, por suerte me vestí con mangas largas y además no hace tanto frío desde mi punto de vista ─_

_─ Si tú lo dices, aunque mejor para mí si te enfermas ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Porque así podremos jugar a la enfermera ¿Que tal? ─_

_─ E... ¿Eh? -_ Asiendo gesto de sobresalto -_ Debes estar bromeando ─_

_─ ¿Quien dijo que era broma? ─_

_─ Mejor me hubiera callado y no hubiera preguntado ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu ─_

* * *

Nuevamente ambas se encontraban retornando su caminar hacia el hotel, las calles estaban casi despejadas ecepto por unas poquísimas personas que se veía pasar cada tanto por ahí, ahora Natsuki se veía con la mirada baja casi pensativa entonces de la nada se detiene.

_─ Natsuki ─_ La llama Shizuru.

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Responde esta levantando la mirada.

_─ ¿Pasa algo? ─_

_─ Etto...emmm...no, nada ─_ Respondió con cierto tono triste.

_─ ¿Estas cansada?, tranquila Natsuki ya casi llegamos y podrás descansar en la suite ─_

Shizuru toma la mano de Natsuki para llevarla pero esta no se mueve al contrario se resiste a ser llevada.

─_ ¿Natsuki? ─_ Pregunta esta al ver el extraño comportamiento de la morena.

Sin responder más que solo con el gesto de levantar la mirada, Natsuki sujeta fuertemente la mano de Shizuru y la atrae hacia ella juntando sus cuerpos mientras abraza a Shizuru por las caderas.

_─ A...Ara, ¿Natsuki que pas...? ─_

_─ Oh...Shizuru ─_ Agrego esta manteniendo la mirada fija en la castaña.

Sin haberlo visto venir y con mucha sorpresa Natsuki la besa tiernamente y al poco se separa y mantiene una mirada seria hacia la castaña que en ese momento se había puesto totalmente roja, Shizuru se veía sorprendida pero su rostro mostraba éxtasis ante el momento así que tan pronto como Natsuki se separo con ambas manos la volvió a acercar para besarla nuevamente, esta vez el beso llego más lejos de lo que había llegado aquella vez que Natsuki la beso estando ebria, esta vez era mas profundo, el rostro de Natsuki mostraba tranquilidad mientras que el de Shizuru mostraba desesperación por probar cada vez mas los labios y la boca de la persona que tanto deseaba, lo único que la detuvo fue cuando en un momento noto que Natsuki no correspondía el beso y al abrir los ojos vio como esta miraba de reojo hacia otro lado y luego se separo de esta.

_─ Apartémonos -_ Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaba rápidamente -_ Veo que se acerca gente y no quiero que nos vean ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Fue lo único que dijo ya que aun estaba bajo el efecto del momento.

_─ Shizuru entre tú y yo, quiero que juguemos al amor secreto ─_ Agrego al momento que le guiñaba un ojo.

No paso mucho desde que retornaron la marcha cuando Natsuki lleva a Shizuru a un callejón que se encontraba algo a oscuras a esas horas, la puso contra la pared y luego se arrimo a ella abrazándola posesivamente y comenzando a besar su mejilla y lentamente bajando a su cuello.

_─ Na...Natsuki... ¿Que...? ─_ Decía entrecortadamente ante la situación.

Natsuki por momentos no le hacia caso hasta que en uno de sus besos la mira directamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada seria.

_─ Shizuru... ¿Tú me quieres? ─_ Pregunto esta de la nada.

_─ Natsuki...no, no te quiero -_ En este punto la morena bajo levemente la mirada - Porque te amo, Natsuki te amo - Abrazándola suavemente- _Te amo como nunca creí amar a alguien en esta vida y quiero que lo sepas ─_

En esa confesión Shizuru abrazaba con más fuerza a Natsuki mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas silenciosamente, al momento Natsuki se separa de ella suavemente y la besa en la frente.

_─ Yo también Shiz, por eso quiero saber si... ¿Me darías el placer de tenerte? ─_

La pregunta y la forma en que lo había dicho dejo realmente cautivada a Shizuru.

_─ Claro...Nat-su-ki ─_

Sin esperar más volvió a besarla pero desde el inicio con mucha pasión, de un momento a otro sintió como las manos de Natsuki recorrían su espalda por encima de la chaqueta causándole una sensación de escalofrío y luego una de esa manos se dirigió hacia su pecho y tanteando encontró el cierre y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.

_─ Nat…su...ki, no...no creo que este sea lugar para...eso -_ Hablando entre suspiros mientras la morena besaba su cuello.- _Natsuki...mejor, vallamos a un lugar más privado, vamos a la suite el hotel...solo esta a dos calles ─_

─_ Pero yo ya no puedo más, no podré ir por esas dos calles conteniéndome mientras te tengo tan cerca ─_

─_ Pero Nat...suki, alguien podría vernos ─_ Agrego tratando de apartarla.

_─ No me interesa, no me da vergüenza que el mundo sepa lo que siento por ti ─_

Sin decir nada más luego de esto, Shizuru solo se dejo llevar por las caricias de la morena mientras sentía que estaba lentamente la despojaba de su ropa y la sumergía en un mar de besos apasionados por toda su piel.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_─ A...ara -_ Abriendo los ojos levemente-_ ¿De donde viene esa música? ─_

Shizuru comenzó a abrir más aun los ojos solo para notar que se encontraba en la cama de la suite.

_─ ¿Eh?... ¿¡Eh! ─_

Shizuru con mucha sorpresa miro hacia todos lados, luego se levanto de la cama y se miro de pies a cabeza como buscando algo y sin más fue hacia la sala donde se escuchaba la música y ahí encontró a Natsuki haciendo abdominales, esta ultima detiene su ejercicio cuando la ve parada en la puerta.

_─ Buenos días Shiz, ¿Que hay? ─_ Pregunta normalmente.

_─ O...Ósea que...to...todo eso -_ Apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta-_ ¿Fue un sueño?, Ikesu! ─_ Dijo lo ultimo con gesto chibis mientras hacia berrinche.

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Pregunto una confundida Natsuki ante el comportamiento de su compañera.

_─ No, nada ─_ Manteniendo su berrinche.

─_ Oi, esa cara dice lo contrario -_ Acercándose a ella_ - ¿Te pasa algo? o es que tuviste una pesadilla ─_

_─ Si...digo no, digo no se ─_ Con la mirada baja.

_─ A ver ven aquí ─_

Para sorpresa de Shizuru Natsuki la abraza cariñosa y casi protectoramente.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ ¿Te sorprende?, a mi también, creo que tus costumbres se me están pegando ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki esta muy cariñosa o solo intenta aprovecharse de la situación ─_ Declaro con una sonrisa.

_─ Shizuru con eso mandaste el drama pero bien lejos, por no decir alguna palabrota ─_

_─ En ese caso me gusta ver que Natsuki sea tan educada con migo ─_

_─ Oi, yo siempre soy educada ─_

_─ ¿El color de la piel es verde? ─_

_─ Claro que no ─_

_─ Ahí esta mi respuesta entonces ─_

_─ ¡Shizuru! ─_

_─ Natsuki dice que se le pegan mis hábitos pues lo mismo es conmigo ─_

_─ Pero eso no...Bha olvídalo ─_

_─ Por cierto Natsuki ─_

_─ ¿Que? ─_

_─ ¿Podrías soltarme?, es que quiero ir al baño ─_

_─ ¿Eh? AH -_ Soltándola al notar que aun la tenia abrazada - _Si, claro ve tranquila ejejeje ─_

Ese pequeño gesto ni Natsuki pudo creerlo hasta que tuvo a la castaña entre sus brazos por lo que luego de que esta se retirara al baño Natsuki quedo con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Que habrá querido decir con que era un sueño?...Bueno creo que eso no importa ahora, ¡Oi!, Shiz ─_

_─ ¿Que pasa? ─_ Pregunto desde el baño.

_─ ¿Que tal si salimos a comer afuera solo nosotras dos? ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

─_ Ya sabes para relajarnos un poco antes del gran día, tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya sabes ─_

_─ Si me dices que es una cita yo acepto ─_

_─ ¡No es una cita! ─_

_─ Ara, entonces no iré ─_ Volviendo a entrar al baño y cerrando la puerta

_─ Hay no puede ser… -_ Balbucea por lo bajo al momento de darse una palmada en la frente _- Esta bien, es una cita, como tu quieras ─_

_─ Fu bien en ese caso acepto ─_

_─ Bien ─_

_─ Si me lo pides de forma atenta con flores y todo eso ─_

_─ ¡SHIZURU! ─_

_─ Solo bromeo, esta bien como tú ordenes Trainer ─_

_─ Algo me dice que este será un largo día ─_ Declaro para ella misma en un suspiro.

Ese día aparte de esa broma todo fue normal, salieron, almorzaron y pasearon un poco antes de volver al hotel para seguir ensayando ya que a fin de cuenta podrían relajarse pero no tanto ya que eran solo pocos días los que las separaban de la segunda ronda.

Y luego como por arte de magia el día finalmente llego. Ahora estaban paradas y vestidas esperando su turno para entrar, ambas tenían atuendos reveladores y sensuales, Shizuru llevaba unas botas y un mini short y en la parte de arriba lo que parecía ser una camisa de mangas largas con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver que llevaba algo parecido a la parte de arriba de un bikini negro, por su lado Natsuki lucia unos jeans ajustados y rotos apropósito a la altura de la rodilla, su ropa en la parte de arriba era mas reveladora ya que contaba con un top que le cubría la zona del pecho y encima de este un chaleco de cuero negro y en ambos brazos largos calentadores de muñecas.

_─ Natsuki se ve muy sexi ─_ Agrego Shizuru al ver a Natsuki concentrada en la pista de baile.

─_ Oi, al menos no luzco tan reveladora como tu ─_

_─ Ara, pero si Natsuki deja ver mas cosas que... ─_

─_ Ok, bien tu gana solo...-_ Suspirando de nervios-_ Uff, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¿Si? ─_

_─ Claro, pero si Natsuki no se calma le dará un infarto aquí mismo ─_

_─ No te preocupes por mi Shiz ─_

Shizuru a pesar de eso procedió a darle unos masajes en los hombros a la morena pero hasta ella se vio nerviosa cuando vio que la pareja anterior venía entrando tras el escenario.

_─ Ahora continuando con las presentaciones de esta segunda ronda ─_ Decía el presentador por el micrófono.

_─ Ara, ya nos toca ─_

_─ Si, bien con calma, recuerda, estamos juntas en esto ─_

_─ Natsuki... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─_ Dijo Shizuru con cierto tono penoso.

_─ ¿Eh?, claro, ¿Que cosa? ─_

_─ No te importa si después de esta ronda...pues... ─_

_─ ¿Que? ─_

_─ Si después de hoy, ¿Podemos pasar más tiempo juntas?-_ Soltó encarándola totalmente.

_─ E... ¿Eh? ─_ Fue lo único que contesto mientras le sostenía la mirada a Shizuru.

_─ Y ahora con ustedes el dúo femenino de la competencia, presentando hoy su rutina al que han nombrado "Tributo al pop", con ustedes las señoritas Kuga Natsuki y Shizuru Fujino ─_

Natsuki no pudo contestar a la pregunta ya su concentración hacia la castaña fue interrumpido cuando escucho que las llamaban a escenario, antes de salir ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa sincera y salieron de detrás del escenario, la gente las aplaudió e incluso gritaban y silbaban al verlas vestidas tan sensualmente; se ubicaron a la mitad del escenario se mantuvieron espalda con espalda y mantuvieron esa pose mientras esperaban el inicio de la música.

_I'm miss american dream_

_since I was seventeen_

_don't matter if I step on the scene_

_or sneak away to the Philippines_

_they still gon' put pictures_

_of my derriere in the magazines_

_you wanna piece of me?_

_(you wanna piece of me?)_

Ambas hacían movimientos de caderas y cabeza a ambos lados coordinadamente y luego lenta y sensualmente comenzaron a soltarse más.

_I'm miss bad media karma_

_another day another drama_

_guess I can't see no harm in workin_

_and being a mama_

_and with a kid on my arm_

_im still an exceptional earner_

_you wanna piece of me?_

En este punto comenzaron a bailar enfrentadas y haciendo poses desafiantes una a la otra, como haciendo lenguajes de señas Shizuru hacia que se acercaba a ella e intentaba tocarle la mejilla pero Natsuki en un movimiento rítmico giraba la cabeza y se apartaba y luego realizo un gesto vulgar con sus manos y Shizuru de una forma bien actuada hizo como que le daba una bofetada y cuando iba a darle otro Natsuki le detiene la mano y la atrae hacia ella.

_I'm Misses lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(you wanna piece of me?)_

_I'm Misses oh my God that Britney's shameless_

_(you wanna piece of me?)_

_I'm Misses extra, extra this just in_

_(you wanna piece of me?)_

_I'm Misses she's too big now she's too thin_

_(you wanna piece of me?)_

Haciendo movimientos sexys contra el cuerpo de la otra y con miradas desafiantes mientras se miraban y movían los labios como si fueran ellas las que cantaban, cuando se escuchaba la parte "You wanna" Natsuki se acercaba hacia Shizuru y frotaba su rostro contra el cuello de esta mientras Shizuru con actitud de chica mala movía los labios en la parte de "Piece of me", llego un momento en que atrevidamente Natsuki puso una de sus manos en la caderas de Shizuru y luego llevo ambas a los muslos de esta manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo mientras mantenían el meneo.

_I'm miss american dream_

_since I was seventeen_

_don't matter if I step on the scene_

_or sneak away to the Philippines_

_they still gon' put pictures_

_of my derriere in the magazines_

_you wanna piece of me?_

_(you wanna piece, piece of me?)_

_You wanna piece of me?_

_I'm Misses lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(you wanna piece of me?)_

_I'm Misses oh my God that Britney's shameless_

_(you wanna piece of me?)_

_I'm Misses extra, extra this just in_

_(you wanna piece of me?)_

_I'm Misses she's too big now she's too thin_

_(you wanna piece of me, piece of me?)_

Ya para el final Natsuki se ponía en frente de Shizuru y la acorralaba pero siempre entre ambas manteniendo los movimientos provocativos entre ellas, en todo momento al escuchar el "Piecce of me" cualquiera que fuera el movimiento que realizaban lo hacían lento, luego Natsuki queda quieta en su lugar siguiendo a Shizuru con su mirada mientras esta bailaba a su alrededor, Shizuru mantenía una coreografía sexi contra Natsuki mientras se iba desprendiendo la camisa, se escucha los suspiros del publico y los gritos incesantes de los hombres y mujeres, en un momento en una combinación de movimientos de brazos Shizuru se posiciona detrás de la morena esta al sentirla detrás hizo unos estáticos movimientos de caderas acompañados de los movimientos de su torso y así rápidamente y para sorpresa del publico Shizuru pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Natsuki le quita la chaqueta hasta la zona de los codos; y ya para las ultimas estrofas de la canción, Shizuru se coloco frente a Natsuki como acorralándola e hizo el amague de besarla posando una mano en su mejilla y justo cuando iba a besarla Natsuki de un rápido movimiento termina siendo la que acorrala a Shizuru y la castaña por su lado abraza su cuello y tal y como lo habían actuado se arrojaron al suelo, Shizuru termino sentada y semi acostada mientras Natsuki cayo arrodillada frente a ella.

_You wanna piece of me?_

Finalmente para el final Shizuru acerca a Natsuki hacia ella, Natsuki coloca una mano sobre su vientre y se acerca a su cuello como queriendo besarlo nuevamente y Shizuru, siguiendo siempre lo ensayado, se recostó y mando su cabeza para atrás así quedando ambas en el suelo en una posición provocativa.

El baile finalizo y los aplausos se hicieron presentes, ambas retomaron sus posiciones normales mientras el presentador anunciaba los puntajes y las chicas recuperaban el aliento en el proceso.

_─ Uff...esto...esto estuvo...genial por...así decirlo uff ─_ Declaro Natsuki mientras trataba de recuperarce.

_─ A...ara, te dije que...con esto los... impresionaríamos ─_ Contesto Shiz.

─_ Sip y...si no les gusto...pues empezare a tomar armas en el...asunto ─_ Atino a decir la morena entre suspiros.

_─ Fu, Natsuki tranquila...además aun falta "Smooth Criminal"─_

Dejando de lado su conversación vieron con una sonrisa la puntuación de los jueces.

_─ Y la puntuación final para las chicas es de, nueve, siete, nueve, ocho y el voto secreto del juez Wong que como saben al final de la competencia se sabrá si este voto secreto favorece o no a los competidores ─ _Anuncio el presentador.

─_ Nada mal ─_ Dijo Natsuki viendo los resultados.

_─ Tu lo haz dicho, ahora es tiempo de impresionarlos aun más con lo que se viene ─_

_─ Sip así que vamos a cambiarnos -_ Ofreciéndole su mano para irse a los vestidores -_ Ya que es hora del criminal sigiloso ─_

* * *

Como es costumbre aqui les dejo las curiosidades y referencias:

**1-** La coreografia de **"Smooth Criminal" **que realizan las chicas no es muy diferente a la original, para saber como es solo busquen en Youtube la vercion full de esta cancion y aparecera la ecena de la pelicula de la cual salio todo lo escrito al comienzo.

**2-** En el sueño de Shizuru, cuado Natsuki le pide a Shizuru "El honor" de tenerla, es una referencia a la estrofa final de la cancion **"Trick and treat"** de los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine.

**3-** El estilo de ropas de ambas en la presentacion de "Piece of me", Natsuki esta vestida parecido a Britney en el video musical del mismo tema pero tamien con un toque de chica mala a lo _Avril Lavigne_, mientras que Shizuru esta vestida màs al estilo de _Natalie Horler _la cantante de el grupo **"Cascada"**

Y al menos que me halla olvidado de algo creo que estas son todas las referencias de este capitulo.

.

.

.

Este espacio lo hago para un pequeño **ANUNCIO.**

Antes que nada y como es costumbre agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y màs ahora que se hacerca el final del fick, y tambien agradecer de paso a _Natsuki261093 _por el dibujo dedicado en el deviant, como dicen en japon, Arigato.

Y con esto tambien queria aprovechar para anunciar que desde el cap. 9 o 10 no me acuerdo exactamente, vengo haciendo unos dibujos de este fick, ya que soy màs dibujante que escritora, los dibujos son portadas de los capitulos como si se trataran de capitulos de un manga, y pensaba hacerme un deviant para subir esos dibujos, aun no tengo nada terminado todos todavia estan enproceso (=p), lo que si se es que tengo planeado subir esos dibujos el mismo dia que estrene el ultimo capitulo del fick asi que para aquellos que estan obsecionados con esta historia podran luego ver imagenes de como yo veian las escenas cuando las escribia (=3), en especial por la parte de los vestidos, estos dibujos seran ideales para aquellos que realmente tenian curiosidad de ver a estas chicas luciendo otros tajes diferente a como todos lo emos visto.

.

.

.

Ahora si, sin màs nada que decir nos veremos en la proxima subida...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	17. Game Over para mi silencio

Buenaaaas a todo el mundo.

Sin ganas de hablar al principio (=3) asi que los dejo que lean y luego aclaramos todo al final...

**Nota:** Los personajes de Mai- hime le pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"Game Over para mi silencio"**

Nuevamente vemos el hotel donde se hospedan las chicas, hay poca gente rondando el lugar debido a las altas horas de la noche, lo único que parecía ponerle animo al ambiente eran esas dos chicas que venían celebrando otra nueva victoria.

_─ ¡YAAHOOO!, lo logramos Shiz, ¡OH YES! ─_ Gritaba Natsuki mostrando una gran emoción en su rostro.

─_ Y tu que pensaste que no les gustaría la presentación ─_ Contesto esta al tiempo que sacaba las llaves de la puerta.

_─ Si, esta bien tu ganas, yo estaba equivocada, lo que mas me gusto fue ver la cara de la francesita cuando vio que la superamos en puntaje ─_ Declaro con una sonrisa burlona.

_─ Ara, Natsuki si que es mala, aunque hay que admitir que eso estuvo realmente bueno ─_ Abriendo la puerta.

_─ Pero lo mejor de todo aquí es que pasamos, ¡Pasamos a la final! ─_

Natsuki gritaba esto mientras sorpresivamente abraza a Shizuru levantándola del suelo y llevando adentro de la suite, y luego con un rápido movimiento la levanta como si se trata de una novia en la noche de bodas y de una patada cierra la puerta tras si.

_─ Todo lo que paso esta noche me levanto el animo, ¿Que dices tu Shiz? ─_

_─ Ara pues...-_ Abrazándose al cuello de la morena-_ Pienso que parecemos esos recién cazados con Natsuki llevándome así ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, lo siento ─_ La baja cuidadosamente.

_─ No dije que me molestara, aunque me gusta ver lo fuerte que es Natsuki ya que pudo levantarme sin problema ─_

_─ Oi, bueno con eso del ejercicio físico y...pues...ya sabes, además de que eres muy ligera Shiz ─_

_─ ¿Eso fue acaso un halago? ─_

_─ Si quieres verlo así esta bien, pero luego no me andes con tus bromas ─_ Le contesto al darse media vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo.

_─ Fu, entonces así no tiene chiste ─_ Haciendo pucheros.

En un breve momento de risas, Shizuru iba hacia el cuarto a cambiarse en cuando siente un peso encima, Natsuki se le había venido encima abrazándola de forma protectora.

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_ Sonrojándose fuertemente.

_─ Vamos a dormir así no más, estoy muy cansada ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki esta muy melosa hoy ─_

_─ Creo que la comida del lugar tenía algo raro como alcohol o algo así, la cosa es que me siento muy mansa ─_

_─ Creo que eso es mas cansancio que otra cosa, bien vamos a dormir ─_

_─ Si ─_ Cerrando los ojos.

_─ Pero como Natsuki no se quiere mover ni nada, entonces tiene que saber que tendré que usarla de almohada ─_

_─ Oi...esta bien, pero solo por hoy, no sea que le agarres costumbre ─_

_─ Ookini Nat-su-ki ─_

Ya de mañana, una soñolienta morena estaba intentando despertarse de la cama.

─_ Wow, tengo un hambre que ciento que comería lo primero que tuviera en frente ─_ Se dijo para si mientras se levantaba.

_─ Entonces cómeme a mi Nat-su-ki ─_

Al oír esto la morena siente unos brazos rodeándola por la espalda.

_─ ¿Eh?, Shizuru, es muy temprano para bromas ─_ Le dijo mientras intentaba salirse de ese abrazo.

_─ Ara, ¿Y quien dijo que bromeaba? ─_

_─ Ya enserio no hay tiempo para eso ─_

_─ Fu, esta bien pero al menos Natsuki, no te olvides de darme mi beso de los buenos días ─_

_─ ¡Oi!, no tengo porque hacerlo ni en broma ─_ Contesto sobresaltada e intentando levantarse.

_─ Que no es broma, Natsuki... ─_ Apunto de llorar.

_─ E... ¿Eh?, Oi ─_

_─ ¿Desde cuando no quieres darle un beso de buenos días a tu esposa? ─_

─_ A mi... ¿¡QUE! ─_ Grito aun más sobresaltada y levantándose de un salto de la cama.

Natsuki quedo aun peor de lo que estaba cuando vio a Shizuru lucir un sensual Baby doll.

_─ ¿¡Pero que demonios haces vestida así! ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Natsuki te sientes bien?, ¿Que no recuerdas que siempre hacemos esas "cosas" los sábado a la noche? ─_ Pregunto al tiempo que hacia gestos sensuales y provocativos.

_─ ¿¡Como dices que hacemos que! ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, se esta haciendo la desentendida ─_

_─ No, espera ¿Como eso de que mi esposa y esas "cosas"?, Shizuru si esta es una broma no me gusta en lo absoluto ─_

_─ Ya te dije que no es broma Nat-su-ki ─_ Levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella.

_─ Oi, espera ¿Que...que vas a...? ─_

_─ Natsuki, no deberías decirme cosas tan hirientes estando en estas condiciones ─_

_─ ¿Condiciones? ─_ Poniéndose aun más pálida.

_─ Si -_ Agarrando la mano de la morena y poniéndolo en su vientre -_ ¿O también olvidaste que estoy esperando una bebita de tu parte? ─_

_─ ¿¡QUEEEE! Pe...¿¡Pero como es eso posible!...yo...yo soy mujer…y...y tu también, ¡Párale a la broma! ─_

_─ Nat-su-ki, quizás deberíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo en la cama -_ Acercándose aun más a su rostro- _Para que recuerdes porque y quien es tu esposa ─_

_─ O...Oi ─_

_─ Pues claro, ¡Su esposa soy yo! ─_

Justo cuando Shizuru iba a besarla aparece Mai en la habitación luciendo un delantal y con una cuchara de cocina en su mano derecha.

_─ Kaicho-san, ¡No intente robármela! ─_ Dijo acercándose a ambas y jalando a Natsuki a su lado.

_─ Oi, ¿Pero que rallos? ─_

_─ Tu no te hagas la desentendida conmigo, que bien sabes que tu única esposa soy yo ─_

_─ Ara, Mai-san lamento decirte que estas en un error _─ Agarrando a Natsuki del brazo-_ Esta cachorrita es solo mía ─_

_─ Que no -_ Jalándola a su lado_ - Hace mucho que estamos cazadas, yo fui y soy su primera y única esposa ─_

_─ Ara, y yo fui la primera con quien se acostó ─_ Jalándola de nuevo.

_─ Omg, ¡Descarada!, de seguro le hiciste algo para eso, pero no es verdad fue conmigo ─_ Jalándola de nuevo

_─ Conmigo ─_ Jalándola a su lado.

_─ Que no ─_

_─ Que si ─_

_─ No ─_

_─ Si ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Yo no tengo opinión aquí? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki mientras era jalada de un lado a otro.

_─ Tu cállate ─ _Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

_─ Ella es mía ─_

_─ Ara, ya te dije que es mía, amaneció conmigo ─_

_─ Wow, wow, wow -_ Interrumpió Natsuki alejándose del alcance de ambas -_ A ver si entiendo las cosas aquí, Mai dice que soy su esposa desde hace un tiempo ─_

_─ Así es cariño ─_

_─ Pero Shizuru dice lo mismo y tomando en cuenta que amanecí con ella y que además espero un bebe de ella, cosa que eso ultimo todavía me tiene perturbada ─_

_─ Una bebe, es niña Natsuki, pero si así es ─_

_─ Bien -_ Tomando aire- _Amenos de que halla estado engañando a alguien aquí o que me halla casado con ambas y halla un acuerdo yo creo que no se que pasa ─_

_─ Esas brujas intentan separarnos porque no soportan la derrota ─_

Natsuki oyó la voz que dijo esto y casi le da un infarto al reconocerla así que dio vuelta lentamente para confirmar sus temores.

_─ Na... ¿¡Nao! ─_

_─ Así es amor -_ Aforrándose al brazo de Natsuki _- Tu verdadera esposa aquí soy yo ─_

_─ ¿¡QUE! ¡Eso definitivamente me hace sentir peor! ─_

_─ Sip, lo que pasa es que esas dos no reconocen que yo me gane tu atención entonces quieren alejarte de mi lado ─_

_─ O…Oi, Espera esto debe ser un error, yo no me casaría con Mai y muchísimo menos contigo Nao ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Entonces si te casarías conmigo? ─_ Pregunto Shizuru con una sonrisa.

_─ Si, digo no, quiero decir aun hay cosas de las que tu y yo debemos hablar ─_

_─ No me interesa si tienes que hablar con la bruja esa o la bruta pechugona ─_

_─ ¡Oye! ─_ Grito Mai levantando el puño.

_─ La cosa aquí es que eres mía legalmente, y si tienes duda entonces ven que te refrescare la memoria ─_

En eso Nao se acerca a Natsuki para besarla y esta solo retrocede espantada.

_─ ¡No!...¡No! , no, no, no, Esto...esto tiene que ser mentira... ¡DIGANME QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA! ─_

Justo cuando sus labios iban a entrar en contacto Natsuki se levanta sobresaltada y mirando hacia todos lados y se calma al notar que estaba acostada en la cama.

_─ Ah...etto...Uff -_ Calmándose al momento que ponía una mano en su pecho -_ Fue solo un sueño ─_

_─ Nat-su-ki ─_ Dice Shizuru en un tono bajo.

_─ ¿Oi? ─_

Natsuki se voltea a verla pero nota que esta sigue dormida.

_─ A poco habla dormida ─_

_─ Natsuki -_ Dijo una vez más mientras se daba vuelta _– Ikesu ─_ Pronuncio lo ultimo mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo.

_─ Etto… -_ Soltó silenciosamente y asiendo muecas extrañas -_ Voy a hacer como que no oí ni vi eso -_ Entonces voltea a ver el reloj-_ 9:15 A.m. rallos, otra vez levantándome a esta hora, ah bueno, ya que le vamos a hacer ─_

Viendo que no podía, ni quería volver a conciliar el sueño la morena se levanto y se dirigió al baño, luego llamo a servicio al cuarto para que mandaran el desayuno y viendo que no tenía muchas opciones ni ganas en ese momento se sentó en la sala a ver una película.

_─ Menos mal que había películas que Shizuru trajo que no había visto, porque a la mañana nunca pasan las de terror ─_ Dijo al momento que le subía el volumen a la TV.

Mientras veía la película Natsuki miraba a ratos el reloj y dejo de disfrutar la película cuando se le cruzo por la cabeza lo de la siguiente presentación así que sin pausar la película se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

_─ Es verdad, el sábado que viene es la final, y todavía ni la música tenemos, lo mejor seria que espere a que Shiz despierte para ver eso, pero emm... -_ Medito sin dejar de caminar por la sala- _Rallos, mis mejores ideas ya las use en las presentaciones anteriores, ¿Y ahora que? ─_

Natsuki continuo caminando y tratando de sacar ideas, cuando sentía que una idea se le estaba viniendo, alguien golpea la puerta entonces in más va a ver quien es.

_─ Buenos días ─_

_─ Francesita ─_

Para sorpresa de la ojiverde, Bernadette había aparecido en su puerta, y al parecer de como venia vestida estaba yendo a practicar al salón de baile, Natsuki salio afuera de la suite, en el pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_─ ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar en reposo? ─_

_─ ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Digo, porque aun te debe doler el ego por lo de ayer ─_ Recordándole lo de la puntuación.

_─ Maldita -_ Frunciendo el ceño _- No te creas, aunque me hallas superado no vale la pena que me lamente por eso ─_

_─ Ya esta bien, ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? ─_

_─ Solo vine a echar un vistazo a la competencia, haber si se preparaba como debía, esta es la final Kuga, aquí si que no tendré piedad ─_ Le dijo con tono y mirada amenazante.

_─ Aja si ─_ Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

_─ Te lo advierto Kuga, are que tu y tu compañera geisha caigan ─_ Apuntando con el pulgar hacia abajo.

_─ Oi, si viniste a buscar pelea, métete conmigo y no con Shizuru ─_ Contesto la ojiverde tomando una postura mas amenazante.

_─ Ja, lo sabia, con que ese es tu punto débil ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ No te gusta que se metan con tu novia ─_

_─ ¡Ella no es mi novia! ─_

_─ Ah ¿No? -_ Mostrando una sonrisa vivas -_ Pues entonces no veo porque te molesta si me meto con ella, a fin de cuenta ella es solo otra engreída más ─_

_─ Oye -_ Sujetándola de la ropa-_ Ya te dije, si quiere pelear ven e insúltame o lo que quieras a mi, pero con Shizuru no te metas, o me enojare enserio ─_

_─ jejeje, lo sabia -_ Soltándose del agarre de Natsuki -_ Bien entonces así están las cosas, esta chica, Shizuru, no es tu novia si no tu amiga, pero... ─_

En eso la chica muestra una mirada que hace que Natsuki se congele en su lugar.

─_ Pero cuidas tan celosamente de ella más que para ser solo una amiga, entonces significa que estas enamorada ─_

Ante esto Natsuki queda en shock sin saber que responder.

_─ Te tengo, no vine a buscar pelea Kuga, si no que vine a perjudicarte un poco, ya que en todo este tiempo pude notar que tu y tu "compañera" tienen una buena relación, claro, eso es lo que les ah favorecido todo este tiempo ─_

_─ Y... ¿Y que si es así?, no es tu problema, y mi vida privada es mía, si no sabes lo que es eso entonces consíguete una, vete de aquí, te recuerdo que no se vale hacer trampa ─_

_─ Yo no lo llamaría hacer trampa, si no equilibrar la situación, lo que significa que de alguna forma tengo que ver la manera de perjudicarte en tu trabajo de equipo con la geisha ─_

Natsuki se empezó a sentir acorralada ante la situación, viendo la expresión y lo competitiva que era la chica realmente se esperaba cualquier cosa en ese momento, y en lo que eso pasaba, dentro de la habitación, Shizuru se empezaba a despertar ya que Natsuki había dejado la TV prendida a un volumen algo alto.

_─ Ara -_ Frotándose los ojos_- Es algo temprano para oír esa clase de gritos ─_ Dijo para si mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la sala.

Como era su nueva costumbre, al no ver a Natsuki dormida a su lado comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar, pero sin rastro de ello, lo único que vio fue la TV prendida con la película, entonces agarro el control remoto y lo coloco en pausa.

─_ Fu, ¿Me pregunto si abra ido a buscar algo?, porque para que Natsuki dejara de ver una película de terror así nada más tuvo que ser algo importante para que eso pasara ─_

Al momento de poner pausa, el lugar quedo en silencio pero al instante la castaña escucho unas voces, reconoció una de esas como la de la morena, provenientes de afuera así que se dirigió a la puerta para ver de que se trataba.

_─ Que... ¿Qué piensas hacer? ─_ Dijo Natsuki al momento que retrocedía.

─_ No te are daño físicamente si eso piensas, eso provocaría que me descalificaran ─_

_─ ¿Entonces? ─_

Justo cuando Natsuki trataba de adivinar lo que vendría, ambas escuchan a la castaña llamándola justo al momento que la puerta se habría, entonces con un rápido movimiento, Bernadette se coloco contra la pared llevando a Natsuki consigo y haciendo como si fuera la ojiverde la que la acorralaba, y a milésimas de segundo de que Shizuru se asomara por la puerta , Natsuki siente dos manos que sujetan su rostro y un dedo pulgar sobre sus labios, y ahí en ese momento Bernadette tapa con una de sus manos la zona de los labios de Natsuki y finge que la besa en el momento preciso en que Shizuru dirige su mirada hacia donde estaban, Natsuki veía que gracias al pulgar que la francesa había puesto sobre sus labios, los de ella y Natsuki no se tocaban pero aun así parecía como si realmente estuvieran haciéndolo; por su lado Shizuru miro la escena con mucho sobresalto , Natsuki al instante se dio cuenta de eso y se separo a verla.

_─ Shizuru ─_

_─ No...-_ El rostro de la castaña mostró tristeza y dolor combinados perfectamente ─_ No, No puede ser ─_ Dijo mientras retrocedía lentamente.

_─ OI, Shiz... ─_

Sin dejarla terminar Shizuru corrió dentro de la suite, dejando a Natsuki con las palabras en la boca.

_─ Oi, ¡Shizuru! -_ Mirando a Bernadette -_ Maldita ¿¡Porque carajo hiciste eso! ─_

_─ Buu, pues para perjudicarlas como equipo, ¿Qué cosa puede ser más traumante para una mujer que ver a la persona que quiere besarse con otro? ─_

_─ Eres una desgraciada ─_

_─ Si, Si, lo que digas, yo que tu voy a ver que no cometa locuras, nos vemos Kuga ─_ Se despidió agitando una mano y caminando tranquilamente.

Aunque en ese momento Natsuki podría estrangularla le pareció que era más importante ver por Shizuru, así que sin perder más tiempo entro a la suite y se dirigió al cuarto que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada con llave.

_─ Oi, Shizuru, ¡Abre la puerta! ─_ Grito mientras golpeaba la puerta.

_─ No quiero ─_ Respondió desde adentro.

_─ Pero Shizuru, por favor no vayas a hacer nada raro, ábreme ─_

_─ No are nada de eso ─_

_─ Entonces abre la puerta por favor ─_

_─ ¡No! yo...-_ Dijo pausadamente mientras sentía que se le cortaba la voz -_ Solo...solo quiero estar sola ─_

_─ Pero Shizuru… ─_

_─ ¡Que quiero estar sola!, ¡Vete! ─_

_─ No, Shiz, ¿Que clase de persona seria si abandono a alguien como tu?, eres importante para mi, y no lo digo solo porque eres mi pareja de baile, así que abre la puerta ─_

_─ Aun así no quiero, déjame sola ─_

_─ Y yo insisto que no, si es necesario quedarme aquí parada frente a la puerta lo are ─_

Sin decir nada más Natsuki se apoyó contra la puerta.

_─ Al menos dime, ¿Porque te enojaste? ─_

_─ Si no te das cuenta o no sabes, entonces no te lo diré ─_ Le respondió.

_─ Pues entonces me quedare aquí hasta que todo pace ─_

Por unos segundos no se escucho respuesta ni sonido alguno de ninguno de los dos lados, hasta que a duras penas la castaña fue la que rompió el silencio.

_─ ¿Porque haces esto?_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Despistada, después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿Porque haces esto?, esto de ilusionarme y luego romper esa burbuja de ilusión ─_ Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Natsuki no respondió a lo poco que pudo escuchar, solo quedo en silencio reflexionando sobre lo que dijo Shizuru, hasta que en un momento apoyó su rostro en la puerta y comenzó a susurrar.

_─ Porque yo...creo que me gustas ─_ Pronuncio por lo bajo.

Y así pasaron las horas en la suite, Shizuru se encerró en el cuarto y se recostó para llorar en silencio mientras del otro lado de la puerta Natsuki persistía, prácticamente se había instalado ahí delante de la puerta y cada rato preguntaba a Shizuru si se iba a dignar en abrir la puerta pero esta nunca contestaba.

Las horas pasaron y ninguna de las dos daba tregua, Natsuki incluso se recostó y durmió un rato contra la puerta y cuando despertó vio que eran pasadas las 5 P.m.

_─ Shizuru, ya estuvo, vamos al menos tienes que comer algo ─_

_─ No tengo hambre ─_ Fue lo único que respondió.

_─ Vamos, al menos ¿No quieres ir al baño o algo así? ─_

Ante esto no recibió respuesta, Natsuki definitivamente era terca y no se iba a rendir pero la situación le decía que tenia que dejarla ganar al menos esa batalla, así que en lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a servicio al cuarto, luego de que llegara la comida, comió su parte y luego intento volver a hablar con Shizuru.

─_ Oi, Shiz, ahí llame a los de servicio al cuarto, no tenían tu comida favorita pero igual pedí rollo tempura ─_

Al no oír respuesta alguna la morena se estaba empezando a desesperar pero se calmo y pensó en algo rápido al menos para hacerla salir de ahí.

_─ Bien escucha Shiz, no te voy a pedir que me habrás la puerta, pero al menos quiero que salgas, y si no quieres verme escúchame, golpea la puerta para confirmar que estas ahí ─_

Natsuki guardo silencio y presto atención y a los pocos segundos escucho un golpe en la puerta y solo eso basto para que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro.

_─ Ok, escucha, saldré a caminar, a correr o simplemente a perderme por ahí por veinte minutos, en ese tiempo tu aprovecha y sal, ve al baño, come, estira las piernas, ponte a bailar en la sala en bata, lo que quieras, pero cuando regrese yo seguiré intentando que me hables ─_

Dicho esto ultimo Natsuki salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta con fuerza para dar a entender que ya se había ido, pocos minutos después; Shizuru salio y efectivamente confirmo que estaba sola en la suite.

Natsuki salio de la suite y comenzó a recorrer el hotel, como era grande tendría bastante para recorrer. Primero paso por el gran salón de fiestas, un par de pisos más arriba había una sala de estar con espacio suficiente como para cincuenta personas, Natsuki se tomaba su tiempo en cada parada y piso donde iba y miraba a ratos el reloj, como si se tratara de un reflejo inconciente subió hasta casi los últimos pisos y llego hasta el salón de baile, pero para su desagrado Bernadette se encontraba ahí que tan pronto como las miradas de ambas se cruzaron, la francesa le sonrío vivazmente sabiendo que su plan resulto mientras que Natsuki solo le mandaba miradas de odio y se iba del lugar, lo que menos quería era andar causando problemas por ahí. Natsuki en ese momento solo pensó en el último y único lugar que le quedaba por ir, la terraza del hotel.

_─ ¿Como es que nunca antes en lo que llevo aquí vine a este lugar? -_ Se pregunto para si mientras sentía el viento en su rostro.-_ Creo que la hice en grande, ella esta enojada, pero no entiendo porque ─_

Natsuki se repetía esas palabras mientras trataba de reflexionar como modo de matar el tiempo antes de que tuviera que volver.

_─ ¿Que me pasa?, ¿Porque todo lo que hace Shizuru me afecta así?, ella es importante para mi, mucho, pero... ¿Que tanto?, al final ¿Con que clase de ojos la veo? ─_

La morena seguía haciendo preguntas al azar mientras no dejaba de ver la hora en su reloj.

_─ Bha, ¿A quien quiero engañar?, creo que la cosa esta más que obvia, pero lo peor aquí es que ¿Como es que permití que esa francesista hiciera eso frente a ella?, Shizuru lo es todo, o al menos desde mi punto de vista, quiero hacer lo mejor para ella pero al parecer mis acciones solo hacen lo contrario, Bien echo Natsuki tu siempre la haces en grande ─_ Comenzó a regañarse al mismo tiempo que se daba un golpe en la frente.

Natsuki a pesar de reflexionar sobre todo eso, se mantuvo caminando de un lado para otro haciendo las mil y una expresiones, definitivamente llegar a esa conclusión que la tenia mal en ese momento.

_─ A ver lo recompensare con eso...pero...necesito practicar, muy bien -_ Se Puso seria y aclaro su garganta -_ Tu me gustas, No, etto...Shiz yo te quiero, pésimo...a ver...emm, Oi, ¡Shizuru tu me gustas mucho!, No, ni yo me creo eso, vamos tiene que sonar convincente, que sepa que lo digo de verdad y no que hablo estupideces como siempre ─_

Y así Natsuki se la paso practicando, aunque sentía que la cara se le caía de la vergüenza, hasta que llego un momento en que se recostó contra la pared y cerro los ojos para meditar, para cuando los volvió a abrir noto que la tarde estaba empezando a caer, miro su reloj y vio que había pasado más del tiempo que había acordado, así que con algo de prisa pero sin llamar la atención se regreso al cuarto.

Mientras en la suite, Shizuru se había quedado pensativa en la bañera hasta que se digno a salir, se paro frente al espejo y se observo como si esperara a que su mismo reflejo le hablara en ese momento, lo único que podía ver era a ella misma con el cabello mojado y una expresión depresiva entonces prefirió no ver más y se dirigió al cuarto a vestirse.

─_ Creo que al fin de cuenta tenia que ser así _- Empezó a decir mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla -_ Fui una idiota al pensar que al menos algo entre ella y yo podría funcionar, si, fui una idiota y fue algo entupido pensar en eso, ya no me molestare más simplemente lo olvidare todo _─ Declaro finalmente con resignación.

Shizuru termino de vestirse, y estaba terminando de secar su cabello mientras se dirigía a la sala, ya que todavía no había comido nada en todo el día, y justo al llegar ahí Natsuki venia entrando, su primera reacción fue de sorpresa e incluso iba a hablarle pero entonces recordó lo del beso.

_─ Shizuru ─_ Dijo Natsuki al verla finalmente.

La castaña al solo escuchar su nombre se volteo e iba a correr de regreso al cuarto.

_─ Oi, ¡Shizuru espera! ─_ Grito Natsuki al momento que corría para alcanzarla.

A pesar de ese intento de escape Shizuru es alcanzada rápidamente por Natsuki, esta al ver que la castaña se resistía entonces la abraza por las caderas y la levanta del suelo.

_─ Shizuru ─_

_─ ¡NO!, suéltame ─_ Le ordeno mientras forcejeaba.

_─ Oi, Shizuru, no te dejare ─_ Insistía Natsuki mientras la levantaba más todavía.

_─ Déjame, ¡Que me dejes! ─_

En ese ultimo forcejeo Shizuru le dio una fuerte patada a Natsuki en la entrepierna, la morena hizo un gesto de dolor pero no la soltó sin embargo se mantuvo en su lugar como si estuviera petrificada, Shizuru se tapo la boca con ambas manos en señal de sorpresa ya que no tenia pensado hacer eso.

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_ La mira de reojo al ver que no se movía.

_─ A...Auch, el baile te dio fuerza en las piernas ─_ Dijo conservando su expresión de dolor.

_─ Natsuki, Kannina ─_

_─ No, Ahhh...Acuh, aun así no te soltare, solo iremos a...la...la sala, auch -_ Caminando hacia la sala aun cargando a Shizuru _- Hay, mis hijos ─_

_─ Ara, creo que eso se dice cuando uno es hombre ─_

_─ Me da igual ─_

Natsuki a paso lento y casi estático llego a la sala, bajo a Shizuru y la sentó en el sofá, luego se arrodillo frente a ella y se abrazo a la cintura de la castaña y apoyo su rostro en sus piernas.

_─ Natsuki, ¿Segura estas bien? ─_

_─ Si, dame un segundo -_ Volviendo a esconder su rostro entre las piernas de la castaña -_ Bien, auch, al menos, ya me estas hablando tranquilamente ─_ Dijo ella mientras mostraba un ligero tic en el ojo como signo de que aun le dolía.

_─ Solo lo hago por el golpe, todavía no tengo nada que hablar contigo ─_ Contesto mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

─_ Pero yo contigo si-_ Le contesto mientras la miraba decidida.

_ Al menos por ahora, si no quieres hablarme, al menos come algo, no puedes estar así te vas a enfermar ─_

_─ No tengo hambre -_ Contesta esta pero al instante se escucho el rugir de su estomago.

_─ Yo y tu estomago no opinamos lo mismo -_ Se burlo con una pequeña sonrisa - _Vamos comer algo o no te dejare en paz ─_

_─ ¿Y si no quiero? ─_

_─ Pues entonces podría sentarte en una silla y atarte con una cuerda, digo es solo una suposición ─_ Comento Natsuki mientras ponía su mirada de **"No estoy bromeando".**

_─ A...Ara ─_

Al verse con pocas opciones Shizuru se resigno y acepto, entonces Natsuki fue a la cocina y le trajo una bandeja con el almuerzo a Shizuru; mientras la ojirubi comía tranquilamente Natsuki se mantuvo sentada junto a ella viendo la TV en silencio mientras esperaba a que ella terminara.

_─ Listo, termine ─_ Declaro Shizuru mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

_─ ¿Ya estas tranquila? ─_

─_ No, dije que termine de comer, no que termine de estar molesta, ya hice lo que me pediste así que me retiro ─_

Shizuru se puso de pie con intenciones de irse al cuarto de nuevo pero Natsuki la detuvo y la volvió a sentar, y arrodillándose de nuevo frente a ella la abrazo por la cintura nuevamente.

_─ Natsuki -_ Forcejeando - _Esto es tonto ─_

_─ Si te refieres a tu comportamiento, si, lo es -_ Respondió Natsuki sin soltarla.-_ Si vas a estar enojada conmigo al menos dime porque, ¿Que hice ahora? ─_

─_ Si no te diste cuenta estando tan claro, entonces ¡No esperes que te lo diga! ─_ Le contesto levantando la voz.

_─ Entonces agarra el control remoto, porque estaremos así un buen rato ─_

Shizuru continuo forcejeando después de esto hasta que pasado un rato se cansó y se detuvo.

_─ ¿Porque haces esto? ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ ¿Porque insistes Natsuki?, ¿Porque? ─_ Preguntaba con la mirada baja.

_─ Porque si Shiz, si se que estas así por mi culpa yo no te dejare así, y todo porque yo te a... ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_ Levantando la mirada dejando ver unos ojos levemente llorosos.

_─ Porque yo… te a...aprecio ─_ Dijo finalmente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.- _Te aprecio mucho, por eso no puedo dejarte así ─_

A pesar de las palabras de Natsuki, Shizuru se cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada hacia otra parte, ya que desque de haber oído eso sentía que no podía ver a Natsuki a los ojos.

_─ Vamos Shizuru, no puedes estar enojada siempre ─_

_─ Estoy en mi derecho ─_

_─ No, lo digo porque aun nos queda otra semana viviendo aquí, así que... ─_

─_ Y con más razón, después de todo lo que pasamos no puedo creer que no te des cuenta que... ─_

Shizuru se detuvo en seco ya que se sentía insegura de decir lo siguiente.

_─ ¿Que cosa?, Oi, si todo esto es por el beso o... ¿Es por algo más? ─_

_─ Si es por eso ─_

_─ ¿Pero que exactamente?, ¿Acaso eres homofobica o algo así? ─_

_─ No ─_ Contestaba ella manteniéndose de brazos cruzados y con una tristura en su mirar.

─_ Entonces ¿Que?, ¿Acaso piensas que había algo con esa bruja francesa? ─_

_─ Pues...creo...no se ─_

_─ ¿Fue por algo más?, ¿Acaso creíste que me estaba sobornando para ganar? ─_

_─ No ─_

_─ ¿¡Entonces que Shizuru, Que! -_ Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente ante la situación - _¿Porque estas enojada?, ¡Dime!, realmente quiero solucionar las cosas, no quiero verte así, pero ¿Como quieres que lo arregle si ni siquiera se porque estas así? ─_

_─ No lo entiendes ─_

_─ No, la verdad que no, por eso quiero saber, Shiz, ¡Dime! ─_ Exigió mientras la sujetadaza de los hombros.

_─ Yo... ─_

_─ ¿Que Shiz, ¿Que?, Dime porque ─_

_─ BAKA ─_ Grito Shizuru haciéndole frente.

Natsuki quedo sorprendida ante la redacción de la castaña, no solo porque nunca la había insultado asi si no también por el tono que uso.

_─ Baka yaro ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Porque? ─_ Le pregunto una vez más sin dejar de verla.

_─ Por que eso eres, una idiota, ¿Ni siquiera a estas alturas te das cuenta? ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿De que cosa? ─_

_─ Todo...todo lo que eh echo, todas las cosas que te digo y hago...lo hago por ti ─_ Confeso mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos.

_─ Q... ¿Que? ─_ Pregunto la morena sin terminar de entender la situación.

_─ Las bromas, no, las insinuaciones, los celos, todo... ¿Qué no te das cuenta que todo eso lo hago porque...? Porque... ─_ Comenzó a tartamudear.

_─ ¿Porque? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki conteniendo la respiración.

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, solo estaban ambas ahí en aquel sillón, Natsuki arrodillada frente a Shizuru y con la mirada y todos sus sentidos atentos a esta, mientras que Shizuru se mordía el labio mientras comenzaba a sollozar todo para poder armarse de valor para decir lo que tenia atorado en su pecho todo este tiempo.

_─ ¿Shizuru? ─_

_─ Todo lo que hice y hago es por...porque Te amo...Natsuki ─_ Confeso finalmente al momento que las lagrimas salían de su rostro.

_─ E... ¿Eh? ─_ Fue lo único que pronuncio Natsuki mientras en su rostro aparecía una gran expresión de sorpresa.

_─ Te amo...Te amo tanto que duele Natsuki ─_

A lo siguiente Shizuru tapo su rostro con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar mientras por su lado Natsuki quedo choqueada en su lugar sin hacer ni decir nada, ya que la confesión de Shizuru la había dejado impactada en ese momento.

* * *

Y ahora llego el momento de las referencias =3

**1-** Si realmente eres fanatico de Mai-hime, habras notado que la escena de Shizuru hablando dormida aparece en el anime, aquel episodio con mucha lenceria de por medio (XD)

Ok, esta vez creo que no hay muchas referencias.

Primero que nada gomene si el capitulo les parecio corto es que andaba con falta de inspiracion, pero se cree que los siguientes que estoy escribiendo ahora compensaran eso.

No me quedas màs que decir màs que gracias a todos por los comentarios y nos vemos la proxima semana...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	18. Mis pensamientos sobre ti

Buenas a todos...

Antes que nada gomene por la tardanza, todo fue por la falta de ispiracion y porque al momento de subir el capi a mi cuenta para editarlo se borraron algunos caracteres del texto y tuve que volver a hacerlo, pero bueno sin màs aqui la conti.

**Nota:** Mai-Hime y sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

**"Mis pensamientos sobre ti: La verdad de Shizuru"**

_─ ¿Como que no la puedes cuidar? ─_

_─ Lo siento, sabes que si es por mi no pondría excusas en cuidar a la niña, pero esto salio de ultimo momento y no lo puedo cancelar ─_

_─ Ara, justo que tengo que empezar el gimnasio -_ Quedando pensativa- _Bueno ni modo, ¡Hija! ─_

_─ ¿Si?_ ─ Pregunto una pequeña de cabello castaño.

_─ Como no te puedo dejar sola, vendrás conmigo ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

Recuerdo bien ese día, tan bien como si hubiera sido ayer, ese día mi madre iba a comenzar el gimnasio y como hija única se supone iba a quedar a cargo de mi Otto-san, pero le salio un asunto de la oficina por lo que mi madre al final termino llevándome con ella; recuerdo que yo no quería ir, le pedí para quedarme en casa pero ella me dio un pequeño regaño y sin más al final, aunque a duras penas la acompañe.

Llegamos al gimnasio al que hiba a ir,_"Silver Wolf"_ me dijo que se llamaba, el nombre me pareció muy interesante pero sabia que me hiba a aburrir porque ese era uno de esos lugares para grandes, vaya que estaban equivocada. Cuando entramos note que había mucha gente por casi todos lados, pero lo que más recuerdo de ese momento es que tan pronto como entre con mi madre sentí una mirada sobre mi, no tarde mucho en encontrar de quien provenía; una niña, aparentemente un poco más pequeña que yo y de cabello corto y azulado nos estaba mirando desde lejos, no se porque pero cuando divisé su mirada le sonríe y esta al parecer capto que era a ella a quien me dirigía, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que aquella niña parecía que hiba a escapar pero se tropieza con su una mujer con la cual compartía esos hermosos y llamativos ojos verdes.

_─ Hola me alegra que hallas venido, justo estaba por empezar a dar la clase ─_

_─ Y yo que pensé que ya se me había echo tarde, que suerte ─_

_─ Ah por cierto, ¿como era tu nombre? ─_

_─ Mi nombre es Naoki Fujino y el tuyo era Saeko ¿Verdad? ─_

_─ Sip...y supongo que esta damita es tu hija ─_

_─ Así es, ella es Shizuru mi pequeña acompañante ─_

_─ Hola... ¿Como estas? ─_

_─ Hola Shizuru la estatua viviente que esta frente a mi es mi hija Natsuki ─_

_─ ¡Mamà! ─_

Así fue como conocí a Natsuki, esa chica que en el futuro seria dueña de mis suspiros. Ese mismo día me acerque a ella para conocerla, y la reacción que tuvo ante la primera bromita que le hice me pareció muy cute, y podría describir de mil maneras como me sentí, ella era adorable y muy despistada, lo que nunca olvidare de esos días es que lo que definitivamente me enamoro no fue solo su carita cute, si no también sus intensos ojos verdes, me hacían sentir rara en aquel entonces.

Otro recuerdo que tengo de nuestros días de infancia es uno de esos días que mi madre hiba al gimnasio y me pregunto si quería ir, sinceramente no tenia ganas, quería quedarme en casa, es que en aquel entonces era algo caprichosa, pero dentro de mi sentía que algo pasaría ese día y gracias a dios le hice caso a mi sexto sentido, ese día cuando llegamos observe a Natsuki bailar una pieza de tango con su madre, cuando terminaron aplaudí con todo, me sorprendí bastante ante eso, pero creo que más sorprendida quedo Natsuki cuando me vio entre el publico que hasta se sonrojo violentamente y pues, bueno, solo diré que esa es una imagen que lo tengo bien guardado en mi memoria y es difícil describir. Luego de ese ataque de "Pánico" que tuvo me las ingenie para que me prometiera algo, y era que me ensañara a bailar cuando sea más grande porque según ella aun no podía enseñarme nada, y todo eso salio porque poco a poco mis padres estaban haciendo negocios en grande lo que significaba un prospero y millonario futuro, como sea, ese día Natsuki y yo prometimos volver a juntarnos cuando seamos grandes y ella al preguntarme porque, yo solo respondí, _"Simplemente Natsuki tiene algo curioso que me agrada eso es todo",_ años más tarde

llegaría a comprender mejor de que se trataba eso curioso que me agradaba.

Las semanas se convirtieron en años y poco a poco, bueno en realidad rápidamente deje de ver a Natsuki y yo de un día para el otro volví a ser una niña caprichosa, y a medida que fui creciendo me convertí también en una chiquilla berrinchuda, odio recordar como era en ese entonces, me comportaba como la clase de hijas que padres como los míos debía tener, una responsable y educada niña que tenia sus caprichos que sus ahora papis adinerados podrían cumplirle, pero en el fondo esos caprichos no bastaban para llenar aquella necesidad que sentía en mi corazón, aunque claro yo era solo una niña y no entendía de eso.

El tiempo paso y así como así luego me vi como una alumna destacada de la escuela Fuuka, tenia buenas notas, buen porte, era elegante, todo correspondiente a lo que aparentaba, tenia mi grupo de seguidores masculinos y femeninos, claro pero eso si, tenia muchas otras cosas y una buena reputación pero mientras estaba ahí, no solo en la escuela si no también en esa etapa de mi vida me sentía vacía, algo me faltaba, ¿Pero que?

Lo siguiente que puedo recordar es justamente cuando mi vida dio una vuelta de 180 grados, fue justamente cuando tenía 15 años.

Era la hora de entrada de la escuela, y yo venia como todas las mañanas, devolviendo el saludo a quien me saludaba, la misma rutina de siempre, pero antes de cruzar las puertas de la escuela fue cuando la vi, aquella chica de cabello azulado, a juzgar por el uniforme azul que llevaba debía cursar el segundo o tercer año de primaria y , Ara, el gran parecido con su madre, eso fue lo que más me llamo la atención, me detuve y me escondí cerca de donde estaba, vi que su madre la abrazo y luego se decidió y aquella joven entro, yo salí de mi escondite y entre a los terrenos de la escuela justo a metros detrás de ella, debo admitirlo esa chica era hermosa, tenia un caminar muy peculiar pero lo que definitivamente más llamo mi atención fue su figura, tenia muy buen cuerpo, ¿Me pregunto si hará algún deporte en especial?, fue lo que pensé.

Luego de el encuentro con esa chica, por alguna razón en los recesos y también a la salida la buscaba con la mirada, y cuando la veía, justamente ese era el problema, no podía dejar de mirarla esa chica me tenia hipnotizada, entonces fue ahí que lo decidí, no importaba como pero quería llamar su atención a toda costa, empecé con cosas simples como pasar frente de ella y sentarme cerca de su mesa durante el almuerzo, en clases de natación hacia poses sexi para que mirara pero nada al parecer a los únicos que llamaba la atención era a mis fanáticas, luego intente con algo más, como dejar caer unos libros cerca de ella o hablar alto cuando saludaba a mis fanáticas pero nada, en ese momento me comencé a desesperar ¿Que debía hacer?, ¿Acaso tendría que disfrazarme de Pollo para que me viera? así fue como pace los primeros años luego de verla de grande, para mi fue algo placentero verla cada vez que podía en especial cuando por fin comenzó a usar el uniforme de secundaria, Dios se veía tan sexi, solo ahí también, por mi cuenta, note que mi interés por esa chica se había vuelto una admiración para luego pasar a ser una obsesión, misteriosa y sexi chica definitivamente me has cautivado, ¿Pero que debo hacer yo para que voltees a verme?, entonces de la nada un día en el salón de clases me llego la respuesta.

_─ Ara, ¿Que estas haciendo Suzushiro-san? ─_ Pregunto curiosa Shizuru acercándose a la rubia.

Haruka estaba ordenando unos papeles y podría jurar que estaba haciendo pancartas en ese momento.

_─ ¿Que no lo sabes Fujino?, dentro de poco serán las elecciones para ser la presidenta estudiantil ─_ Contesto ella levantando la voz.

_─ ¿Kaicho?, y supongo que piensas participar ─_

_─ Por supuesto, ¿O porque otra cosa estaría haciendo esto? ─_ Contesto señalando los carteles que estaba haciendo.

_─ Ara, no es necesario que reacciones así Suzushiro, aunque en todo caso si necesitas ayuda... ─_

_─ No necesito tu ayuda Fujino, justamente entrare para demostrar que puedo llegar a ser superior a ti ─_

_─ Fu, ¿No crees que estas llevando las cosas muy al extremo? ─_

_─ Por supuesto que no, el que no atienta no gana ─_

_─ Es arriesga Haruka-chan ─_ La corrigió Yukino.

_─ Pensándolo bien, Tu Fujino ─_ Señalándola con el dedo.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Entra al la competencia por el cargo de presidenta, así si te gano será una derrota demostrativa ante toda la escuela ─_

_─ Fu, aunque me gustaría entrar en este juego contigo, no lo creo, no estoy interesada en ocupar un cargo así ─_

_─ Nada de "No estoy interesada" ni que mi abuela, vas a entrar te guste a no ─_

─_ Bueno -_ Mirada pensativa-_ ¿Que ventajas tendría si ganara? ─_ Pregunto mirando a Yukino.

_─ Ah pues...-_ Comenzó a mirar unos papales- _Según el código, la presidenta estudiantil aparte de ser la encargada de los asuntos escolares y cosas como esas, también cuenta con acceso exclusivo a Internet y los archivos de la escuela ─_

─_ Ajam, pues aun así no me parece interesante ─_

_─ Además de eso pues...también dice que como presidenta estudiantil tendrás una gran distinción entre las autoridades del colegio, profesores y alumnos ─_

_─ Ara... ¿Dijiste distinción? ─_

_─ Así es ¿Porque? ─_

Al escuchar eso mi mente trabajo rápidamente, distinción significaba reconocimiento, y reconocimiento significaba que seria vista ante todos, profesores, alumnos y...ella, solo eso me basto para decidirme en ese momento.

_─ Fu, ya que me lo pones así, esta bien, entrare ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Gritaron ambas chicas al unísono.

Tiempo después de haber entrado gracias al apoyó de mis fanáticos y demás personas gane el puesto de presidenta, Haruka se molesta por eso a pesar de que también ocupo un cargo en el concejo, pero sobre todo lo que pasara tenia la fè de que ahora que tenia un cargo distintivo y llamativo ella quizás se fijaría en mi, vuelvo a decir que estaba muy equivocada, a pesar de todo, incluso con la ropa distintiva del concejo, a pesar de pasearme con fanáticas y profesores ella no me miraba, ni siquiera sabia que existía, y eso me tenia mal, me desesperaba su indiferencia, ya no sabia que hacer para que me notara, así fue como pace el tiempo. Entonces recurrí a alguien como ultimo recurso de mi desesperación.

Me encontraba en el concejo en ese momento estaba siendo acompañada por Reito, en un momento el noto como constantemente suspiraba y claro, mi rostro también me delataba.

_─ ¿Te sucede algo Shizuru? ─_ Pregunto el al momento que le alcanzaba una taza de té.

_─ Ara, no es nada malo, es solo que...emmm, Reito ─_

_─ Dime ─_

_─ Solo por curiosidad -_ Guiñándole un ojo- _Si alguien te gusta, pero haz intentado de todo para llamar su atención menos hablarle, ¿Que harías para que se fijara en ti? ─_

_─ Ah, entiendo -_ Guiñándole un ojo en señal de respuesta -_ Pues a ver, lo más adecuado seria hablarle eso es lo básico, pero si quieres ir directo al punto con esa persona pues...intentaría averiguar lo que le gusta y utilizaría eso a mi favor ─_

_─ ¿Lo que le gusta? ─_

_─ Si, o también sus pasatiempos, lo que le desagrada, ya sabes, esas simples cositas que pueden ser de gran ayuda en esas situaciones ─_

_─ Ya veo, Fu en ese caso creo que tengo algunas cositas que averiguar ─_ Dijo al momento que se levantaba de su oficina.

_─ Como usted diga Kaicho ─_ Contesto Reito con una sonrisa.

Me alegre mucho el haber recurrido a Reito en ese momento ya que gracias a lo que me dijo, ese mismo día comencé a averiguar todo lo posible de aquella hermosa chica, ya que incluso a esas alturas me di cuenta que me interese en alguien de quien ni siquiera sabia el nombre. Para esto primero utilicé mi influencia como Presidenta estudiantil, use el acceso a la red escolar y urge entre la información de los estudiantes de secundaria, busque en los grados que calcule que quizás esta chica podría estar cursando, tarde un buen rato mirando foto tras foto y no la podía encontrar, entonces como segunda opción busque en la base de datos con respecto a antecedentes de comportamientos, busque en los destacados por sus buenas obras y nada luego fui para los de los malos pero negándome que seria inútil ya que no creía que esa chica podría hacer cosas malas, mi sorpresa fue muy grande cuando vi su fotografía entre los

primeros de la lista, Fu esta chica tiene problemas de rebeldía fue lo primero que note.

_─ A ver aquí dice que se apellida Kuga...ara, ¿Kuga?, ¿Donde eh escuchado ese apellido antes? ─_ Se pregunto para si la castaña mientras veía la foto de la chica.

A pesar de saber que aquella hermosa señorita era una chica rebelde eso solo, en cierto modo, me atraía más aun, teniendo como referencia su apellido busque en la base de datos de la escuela y ahí la encontré finalmente, Kuga...Natsuki. Recuerdo bien que cuando vi su foto de perfil en la base de datos quede aun más hipnotizada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, lo único que se es que cuando me di cuenta sentía un leve ardor en mis mejillas y me había acercado a la pantalla como si tratara de leer algo en letras pequeña, en fin, ahora que tenia su nombre solo me quedaba saber algo mas sobre ella, algo que la base de datos no me podría decir, y con eso me refiero a cosas personales.

Aunque llegue a sonar raro, esa misma semana un día después de clases la seguí hasta donde fuera que hiba, me mantuve lo mas alejada posible para que no me notara hasta que finalmente llego ella a su destino, una gimnasio, a primera vista me pareció extraño eso aunque no mucho ya que tenia buen cuerpo así que me pareció obvio que quizás hacia ejercicio para mantenerse así, luego de que entro yo me acerque al lugar y preste atención desde afuera a todo.

_─ ¡Buenas gente!-_ Saludando a Midori y a Youko - Ya llegue jefa ─ Saludo a su madre.

_─ Llegaste temprano Natsuki, ¿No será que te saliste de la escuela antes de tiempo otra vez? ─_

_─ ¡Mamà!, solo lo hice una vez, por Dios ─_

_─ Bueno hija, pero no te enojes ─_

Recuerdo bien que Natsuki en ese momento se puso a hacer berrinches frente a su madre por eso mientras ella seguía debatiéndose ahí adentro yo desde mi lugar reflexionaba un poco sobre lo ultimo que escuche.

_─ Ara, ¿Natsuki?, ¿Porque ahora que lo digo siento que había escuchado ese nombre antes? ─_

No se que se me habrá cruzado en la cabeza en ese momento pero inmediatamente mire a mi alrededor, juraría que pocas veces había pasado por esa calle, aunque echándole una segunda mirada esta vez al lugar donde entro ella.

_─ ¿Silver Wolf?, me suena pero... ─_

Ahora que lo pienso en ese entonces creo que habré tenido mi momento de despistada en donde estaba peor que Natsuki, la cuestión es que luego de entrecerrar mis ojos y fruncir el ceño en un intento máximo de concentración finalmente la respuesta me llego a la mente, mire todo el lugar y miraba constantemente hacia Natsuki como teniendo la respuesta justo en la punta de mi lengua.

_─ Ummm...Kuga, Kuga...emm... ─_

_─ Natsuki-chan ─_

_─ ¿Que pasa Midori? ─_ Pregunto esta al mismo tiempo que salía cambiada del baño.

_─ No se si te avisaron pero hoy tienes que dar las clases de baile ─_

_─ ¿Que? ─_ Pregunto mientras ponía expresión de sorpresa.

_─ Si hija, tengo que ir arreglar un asuntito así que tu te quedas a cargo de la clase de hoy ─_ Declaro Saeko.

_─ Pe...Pero es que... ¡Oi!, sabes que no me gusta el baile ─_

_─ Pero te aguantas igual ─_

_─ Rallos ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Baile? ─_

Solo esa pequeña conversación basto para que yo finalmente reaccionara.

_─ Baile...Baile, un momento -_ Mirando adentro de nuevo _- Na... ¿Natsuki? ─_

Hubiera apostado lo que fuera porque mi expresión en ese momento hubiera estado perfecto para una buena fotografía, lo que pensé ahí cuando lo recordé fue que no podía creer, simplemente no podía creer que aquella niña tan cute que te conocí años atrás había crecido para convertirse en una sexi jovencita, Ara, esa comparación que hice en mi mente fue algo tan excitante. Luego de haber escuchado esa comparación mental se me vino un nuevo pero antiguo problema a la mente, ¿Que hacer para que me haga caso?, prácticamente ya lo había intentado todo solo se me ocurría hacer lo que me recomendó Reito, y creo que encontré la mejor manera de hacerlo, primero tengo que ir al concejo y convencer a los demás y luego el resto es fácil.

_─ ¿¡Que quiere que hagamos que? ─_ Grito Haruka en su habitual tono.

_─ Ara, no es necesario que grites así, solo propuse que todos empezáramos el gimnasio, ya saben como una forma de desestrezarnos de nuestras vidas escolares ─_

_─ Suena interesante Kaichou ─_ Declaro Yukino.

_─ Por supuesto que no, de seguro esta planeando algo sucio y no seré parte de esto ─_

_─ Pero por otro lado Shizuru tiene razón, es una buena forma de desestrezarnos un poco ─_ Dijo Reito apoyando a la castaña.

_─ Veo que todos están de acuerdo, ¿Y que de ti Suzushiro? ─_

_─ Ya te dije que no Hippie ─_ Cruzándose de brazos.

_─ Fu, esta bien no te obligare si no quieres, aunque quizás este sea un lugar donde podremos ver quien tiene la mayor resistencia de todos ─_

_─ ¿Como?, ¿Algo así como un desafío? ─_

_─ Yo no dije eso, pero si algo así ─_

_─ Entonces yo también voy, este será un nuevo escenario donde podré demostrar mi superioridad ante ti Fujino ─_ Contesto golpeando la mesa y mirando desafiantemente a Shizuru.

_─ Fu, de acuerdo si así lo quiere ver ─_

Bueno creo que esa parte de mi plan no fue difícil incluso más tarde se nos unió Yuuichi-san, y viendo que eso me salio bien ya tenia plena confianza en ello, y así ese mismo día a la tarde, fue cuando por fin logre lo que tanto había querido.

_─ Yo soy...Shizuru...Shizuru Fujino, trainer Natsuki ─_

Que ella me notara.

─ _Ah, entonces...Bien señorita Shizuru y Yukino busquen un lugar que enseguida empezare a dar la clase, mientras los demás les mostrare con quien deberán tratar en complementos _

Luego de eso le dedique miradas sensuales ya que ahora con eso oficialmente inicie un juego romántico y sensual con ella, aunque Natsuki todavía no se halla enterado. La primera clase de aquella tarde paso rápido al menos para mi, a su termino Natsuki se fue a controlar a las demás con quienes trabaja, en eso notó que se le cae su toalla y se la alcanzo solo para comenzar una nueva platica con ella, claro en ella incluyendo algún coqueteo de por medio, ¿Que esperabas?, ahora que me notaste solo me queda hacer que me recuerdes y no me importa lo que tenga que llegar a hacer para que eso pace, por lo que antes de marcharte de la platica que teníamos te tome del brazo y sin rodeos te pregunte si no reconocías mi cara, al principio dudaste de lo que te pregunte pero

luego lo pensaste al momento que me mirabas con esos hermosos ojos que posees, me desalenté un poco al ver que la primera a quien recordaste fue a tu futura suegra, digo mi madre, todo gracias a nuestro particular acento, pero cuando recordaste el apellido y volviste a verme juro que me sentí capas de besarte en ese momento pero me controle, y entonces, nos interrumpen y me dejas esperando hasta la clase de baile, fu, a eso es a lo que yo llamaría dulce espera.

Mientras contaba los minutos que pasaban hasta la clase de baile, pude entretenerme al verte en Fight do aunque creo que tanto tú como yo quedamos preocupadas por el desempeño de Haruka, ya que casi noquea a varios de tus alumnos. Finalmente se iniciaron las clases, y para dar una buena impresión iniciaste contando algo sobre el tango , que era lo que hibas a enseñar en se momento, luego hibas a ser una demostración y pedías voluntarias al ver que nadie en ese momento no te contestaba y que Mai se hacia la desentendida, ya no vale ocultar que desde ese momento comencé a sentir celos de ella, no porque me sintiera menos que ella si no porque se notaba que tu y Mai tenían ya un trato amistoso y se conocían bien la una a la otra mientras que yo apenas estaba comenzando a hacer que me notaras. Los eventos que pasaron ese día fueron únicos, baile una pieza de tango contigo en el cual te demostré que sabia algo sobre eso, ya que anteriormente tome unas cortas clases solo para impresionarte, y en pleno baile como si se tratara de una bomba sorpresiva, me reconociste, hablamos seriamente en lo que me confesaste que me creías una bruja lo cual cuando lo recuerde te castigare por eso, y luego te dije que venia a desposarte cosa que eso no era broma, bueno quizás no tanto ya que aun teníamos mucho camino que recorrer en nuestra relación.

Veamos, el siguiente evento que recuerdo de eso es justamente cuando te enteraste en la escuela que yo era la Presidenta estudiantil, cosa que era capaz de saltar de alegría porque al fin me notaste en el puesto que solo ocupe para que me vieras.

─ _AH...Tú…tú...tú...tú ─ _

─ _Yo...yo...yo...yo ¿Que? Trainer Nat-su-ki ─ _

Nunca olvidare tus expresiones en ese momento y más cuando eche, digo, cuando le di un descanso a todos en el concejo y nos quedamos las dos solas, Ara, sigo pensando que si hubiera sido un poco mas atrevida en ese momento hubiera echo cualquier cosa contigo, Fu, mejor no pienso en eso ahora.

Otro evento que marco más que nada el inicio de nuestra relación fue aquella vez que me olvide tontamente un libro en tu gimnasio, y gracias a eso te vi bailar un tema de Lady Gaga, creo que fue la primera vez desde que éramos niñas que hablábamos de cosas intimas, ahí fue cuando supe sobre tu artistas musical favorita y también supiste las mías y por lo que me dijiste te deje sorprendida en parte, pero hubo algo ahí de lo que hablamos que lo use principalmente como indirecta pero como eres despistada no lo notaste, fue sobre mi canción favorita de Shakira _"Ojos así",_ se que no sabes la letra

pero...la verdad por la que esa canción me gusta, es porque va dedicada a ti, así es, casi todo lo que dice la canción es lo mismo que me paso y me pasa contigo, yo vivía viendo cosas que me parecían sin sentido, hablo por supuesto desde niña, no me importaba nada solo hacia las cosas en especial porque me consentían mucho así que mis caprichos eran...pues… creo que ya se darán una idea, pero entonces ese día que llegue a tu gimnasio con mi madre fue cuando vi esos ojos tuyos de los cuales me enamore aunque en ese entonces no conocía ni lo que era esa clases de amor, y a pesar de los años que nos separaron nunca volví a encontrar ojos como los tuyos tan así, es mi verdad que incluso me enamore aun mas cuando volví a ver tus ojos y a la poseedora de ellos, a ti.

Otro recuerdo de todo, es el día que te invite a mi casa, realmente esperaba que algo más pasara esa noche pero no paso nada serio, o al menos si así es como uno lo quiere ver, esa noche mientras te deje un rato sola con la colección de videos de mi padre y me fui a meditar al baño, pensé y hable en voz alta sobre lo que siento por ti, sobre como te necesito, prácticamente me desahogue y el vapor del baño y también el jabón fueron testigos de mi verdad en ese momento, luego todo lo demás fue perfecto ecepto por eso de que cuando intente besarte sonó el maldito teléfono, juro que lo hubiera tirado por la ventana pero digamos la verdad, Natsuki eres mi vida pero no debo olvidar mi "Otra vida". Fuera de cualquier cosa mala que hubiera pasado todo después fue mejor, en especial al día siguiente, a la mañana, te bese, mi primer beso, aunque estabas dormida fue algo corto pero maravilloso, no contaba conque Dhuran nos hubiera visto pero igual todo en ese momento y ese día resulto bien, incluso al recordar que al día siguiente era san Valentín, al principio me desanime porque no te encontraba pero luego cuando te vi en la puerta de mi casa con un regalo para mi todo lo que era oscuro se aclaro, lo que nunca olvidare tampoco, fue como llore en el auto frente e Dhuran cuando este me confirmo de que yo le gustaba a Natsuki no se si era de felicidad o era porque sentía que era otro reto de la vida para probar si mi amor era tan puro como para seguir con las cosas como hiban.

Luego de otro acontecimiento llego a la parte donde nos metimos donde estamos ahora, la competencia, aunque antes de eso esta por aquella vez que viniste a la escuela, y me tropecé contigo justo en la puerta de mi salón, lo que recuerdo de ese momento es que justo había un chico que me estaba pidiendo para salir con él y yo no quería así que al tropezarme contigo fue oportuno, y el abrazarte contra mis pechos lo fue aun más, ahí fue cuando todos en la escuela se dieron cuenta de que tu y yo éramos una, Ara, ¿Desde cuando uso términos de películas de D*sney?. Bueno la cuestión es que, luego llego lo de la competencia, agradecí que Mai estuviera de mi lado ya que según como me dijiste gracias a sus excusas fue que terminas eligiéndome como tu compañera, lo primero que pensé ante eso es que ahora que las cartas me favorecían haría mi mejor jugada antes de tirar las en la mesa. Y esto me lleva a algo más, que debió ser el mejor momento en nuestra casi relación, el baile de negocios, no se si fueron los celos pero ese día me sorprendiste disfrazándote de hombre solo para bailar conmigo, Natsuki eso solo provoco que me enamorara aun más de ti si es que ya más no se podía, y luego para fulminar te fuiste del lugar con una graciosa retirada al estilo Pop, si, contando todas las cosas buenas todo parece perfecto, parecería que todo entre nosotras esta a un visto bueno para que estemos juntas, pero no todo es así, ya que al parece existen fuerzas que no nos quieren ver así a lo que nos lleva a la cuestión actual.

Lo que más me marco en nuestra relación fue aquel Domingo que me invitaste a tu casa a ensayar, no fue el ensayo lo que me marco si no los acontecimientos, primero lo del apagón de luz cuando me bañaba, sentí mucho miedo por culpa de tus películas de horror pero luego que hallas venido a rescatarme fue algo realmente lindo, y cuando me cambiaba en tu cuarto ese fue otro de nuestros tantos momentos cómicos, y luego lo de la cena en la terraza ese fue un toque muy de película romántica y cuando empezaste con tus cumplidos y note que era porque alguien en tu casa mezclo alcohol con la bebida, fu, hice de todo para controlar la situación pero nunca esperaba que me besaras así, sabia que estabas un poco tomada pero aun así, ¿Sabes lo que es que la persona por la cual te muere te bese aunque no este en todos sus sentidos?, estabas ebria pero aun así disfrute ese inocente pero apasionado beso, me sentí enloquecer cuando tus manos tocaban mi cuerpo, fue algo tan...tan..., pero...Devi detenerte aunque yo no quisiera, créeme que realmente muero por ti pero quisiera que si pasa algo entre nosotras que fuera bajo el consentimiento de las dos, por eso no me sentí capaz de llegar mas lejos esa noche.

En resumen de todo lo que ah pasado hasta ahora me ha puesto a prueba, hasta mis sueños, sueños lujuriosos contigo, todo esto hace que me sienta confundida e incluso ¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que contenerme para no arrojarme sobre ti y hacerte mía?, me vuelves loca Natsuki pero a pesar de que siento que quizás por fin logré que te fijaras en mi, siento que no es suficiente como para arriesgarme, o al menos eso pensé hasta aquel día, en que hablabas con Mai por Internet, le confesaste cosas sobre mi, cosas que pensabas, o mi mente quizás me hizo creer que le estabas confesando que yo te gustaba, si era solo una ilusión o una broma es una de muy mal gusto.

Luego paso esto en lo que estamos ahora, una vez mas desperté esta vez a causa de los gritos típicos de las películas de horror, y como era costumbre no te encontré a mi lado así que te busque por la habitación sin resultado alguno, luego escuche unos ruidos de afuera en el pasillo del hotel, cuando salgo para ver que era encuentro a esa desagradable francesa besándote, no se si mi expresión cambio pero te aseguro que dije que no lo podía creer y corrí, y como si yo fuera una colegiala me encerré en el cuarto solo quería estar sola, quería borrar de mi mente esa imagen tulla con otra ya que por insisto el humano quiere olvidar lo que le hace daño, te escuche golpear la puerta y rogarme cientos de veces que te abriera pero no te escuche, para mi era mejor así no quería verte porque no sabia como reaccionar estaba emocionalmente inestable, no sabia si te golpearía por eso, si lloraría como una tonta, era impredecible hasta para mi misma lo que haría. Debieron pasar horas, no se cuantas, hasta que decidiste dar tregua un momento y me dejaste sola en el apartamento, ya desde antes de que te fueras yo me levante y comencé a caminar por todo el cuarto quería relajarme, desahogarme, y entonces...no se porque pero recordé en ese momento el DVD que me entrego Mai a escondidas tullas. Lo coloque en el reproductor portátil que traje, era una grabación casera, por así decirlo, de ti bailando en el gimnasio el mismo tema que te encontré bailando aquella vez.

_─ Rayos casi lo lograba, pero me lleva el chango, el perro, el gato y su prima... Oi, ¿Desde cuando tienes esa cosa ahí? ─_

_─ Ah, pues fíjate que se me olvido ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Dame la cámara Mai ─_

_─ NO, es mía ─_

_─ Que me des la cámara ¡CARAMBA! ─_

Al principio con lo que veía me levanto un poco el animo, había que admitirlo era divertido ver como eras con Mai a veces. Y luego quede en silencio al escuchar que la conversación en el video se había puesto un poco mas seria.

_─ Esto esta empezando a transformarse en una bella historia de amor ─_

_─ Ba...BAKA, pero que locuras dices ─_

_─ Entonces ¿Qué es lo que enserio piensas de Kaicho-san?, por que al parecer en tu charla con ella ayer en la escuela paso algo ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Y tu como lo sabes?, un momento… ¿Ya sabias de ante mano que ella era la Kaicho y no me dijiste nada? ─_

_─ Cálmate Natsuki, en ese orden te responderé así, porque ayer cuando regresaste tenias una expresión medio rarita además de estar rojita, y segundo, por supuesto que sabia que ella era la Kaicho, por eso quería ver como reaccionabas ─_

_─ Arg, desgraciada ─_

_─ Pero ya enserio Nat, llevamos casi media vida yendo a Fuuka y tu nunca la notaste, ni siquiera por ser la famosa Kaicho ─_

_─ Es que no soy de fijarme en esas cosas, ya que no me interesan ─_

_─ Pero no puedes ignorar el hecho de que ella te gusta ─_

_─ Espero que ese "te gusta" haga referencia a como persona ─_

_─ Claro que si, Natsuki mal pensada ─_

_─ Pues desde que la conozco, primero me pareció una niña cualquiera con algo perturbador en los ojos, pero no en el mal sentido, y luego imagínate mi sorpresa cuando nos volvimos a ver pero ahora más creciditas, había cambiado lo admito, ahora era más bonita y su hablar combinado con su acento, debo admitir que es algo que me gusta, no se porque pero así es, creo que...Un momento... ¿¡ESTA GRABANDO! ─_

_─ Mou, ¿Y quien dijo que la apague? ─_

_─ Mai ─_

_─ ¿Si Nat? ─_

_─ Dame esa cámara ahora, tendrá una bonita cita con el martillo ─_

_─ Noooo ─_

Quede impactada, si esa era una confesión, realmente sonó muy convincente, en especial la cara que ponía Natsuki mientras lo decía, era una expresión decidida y de que no bromeaba en ningún momento, ahí fue cuando me termine de decidir, aunque me doliera o me costara, se lo hiba a decir, la verdad de todo, pero la pregunta para mi era ¿Hiba a tener el suficiente coraje para decírselo? o al menos para verle la cara sin recordar lo de la francesa. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la ducha, pasando un buen rato salí y me vestí y cuando estaba por callar el rugir de mi estomago la vi a ella entrando, me paralice por un segundo hiba a decirle algo pero al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios no se porque pero corrí, quería volver a entrar al cuarto pero Natsuki enseguida me alcanzo, me elevo del suelo para que no corriera, yo forcejeaba, no sabia porque me comportaba así pero no podía parar, patalee e hice de todo para que me soltara y entonces sin querer, le di una buena patada en la entrepierna, debo admitir que hasta a mi me dolió eso, no quería hacerlo, estaba molesta y todo pero no era para tanto. Luego de ese traicionero golpe, me hiciste sentarme en el sofá con tu cabeza entre mis piernas, luego de que te recuperaste me pediste que comiera algo y obedecí; al terminar hiba a regresar al cuarto pero me detuviste y comenzaste a atacarme con preguntas, con cuestiones que solo por culpa de tu gran despiste no pudiste notar lo que estaba mas claro que el agua, me seguiste atacando con preguntas, querías saber a toda costa sobre porque estaba así yo respondía que no o que no sabia pero tu insistías más, hasta llegaste a levantar las voz, hasta que simplemente no pude más, te insulte y entonces...entonces, con la voz entrecortada...más aun de lo que esta ahora te dije mi verdad.

_─ Te amo...Te amo tanto que duele Natsuki ─_

Esa era la verdad, y la dije acompañada con lagrimas, me sentí entre la espada y la pared y todo era por eso, porque a fin de cuenta así era, Te amo, Te amo tanto y creo que nunca me arrepentiré de eso, porque ahora eres alguien realmente importante para mi, tu fuiste la que me saco de mi vida vacía, fuiste la que me hizo sonreír de la manera mas sincera, fuiste la primera con la que no tuve que fingir ser alguien que no era, no, aun hasta ese momento te fui sincera, no se como lo hiciste pero así fue, Me enamoraste a tal punto que sentí los peores celos de cualquier personas que se te acercará hasta para pedirte la hora, por ti me sentí capaz de hacer cosas que nunca antes me hubiera atrevido hacer, y quiero que lo sepas, si tu me dices que salte de un rascacielos lo hare, si quieres que me ponga una peluca de payaso para una reunión de la empresa lo hare, y hasta un sueño, si me pides que te bese como una niña lo hare con gusto, si quieres que me acueste contigo tan solo para dormir acompañada de alguien también lo hare porque así son las cosas y sobre todo porque esos son mis pensamientos de todo este tiempo juntas y también porque...porque esa...es mi verdad, Natsuki.

* * *

Aca es la parte de las refencias, dudas, curiosidades y denuncias:

**1-** Primero que todo, este episodio es como se denomina aca un **Pov** _(Personal Over View )_ que significa punto de vista personal, en este caso de Shizuru con respecto a todo lo que ah pasado a lo largo de la historia, de ahi viene principalmente el titulo, y creo que todos notaran de que capitulo s etrata por lo que se describe o incluso por los dialogos que son los mismos del capitulo del que se hace referencia.

**2-** Todas las referencias creo que se amrcaron bien aqui, menos esa pequeña censura en alguna parte del capitulo, lo que Shizuru dijo fue **Disney**, y la referencias de la que ella habla es de las peliculas del **_"Rey Leon"_**, quienes hemos visto la primera y en especial la segunda parte se daran cuenta de que hablan mucho eso de ser uno y la union y todo eso.

Como no me queda màs nada que aclarar, o al menos desde donde yo lo veo, solo me queda agradecer a todos los comentarios que pude notar que cada vez son màs por capitulos, y eso que cuando subi el primer capitulo alla hace casi 4 meses solo eran maximo 6 comentarios, como decimos en los anime, Arigato.

Tambien agradezco a **_Sora Yagami_** por hacer algo que hasta ahora ningun lector ah hecho, correjir los errores de ortografia de este fick, ya que hacer eso es importante para que todo escritor mejore a medida que avanza y todo eso, solo quiero aclarar que algunos errores como eso de _"Valla"_ (XD) solo dire que... es todo culpa de las correciones del **Microsoft** (e.e)ya que yo soy algo burra en eso de las correciones (=P)

Bien eso es todo por ahora, nos leeremos en la proxima subida...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi._


	19. Mis pensamientos sobre ti 2

Buenas a todos, ya me tarde bastante asi que los dejo que lean y luego me regañan...

**Nota:** Mai-Hime y sus personajes pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"Mis pensamientos sobre ti 2: La verdad de Natsuki"**

Es curioso como uno se encuentra en una situación complicada de la vida, y empieza a repasar la misma para ver donde empezó todo.

_─ ¿Como estas? ─_

En mi caso, todo comienza aquí, esa fue la primera pregunta que oí de ella, el día que la conocí, aquel día que la vi entrar junto a su madre a nuestro gimnasio, yo estaba preocupada por mis cosas y solo por curiosidad la voltee a ver y creo que esa debe ser una de esas cosas del destino donde si haces, dices o te pasa algo es por algo. Aquella niña era muy social ya que no tardo mucho en acercarse a mi, pero yo niña cuando me sentía intimidada solía ponerme algo arisca, aun así la actitud de ella parecía calmada, y como lo veo ahora, en ese momento me estaba dejando en claro que quería conocerme e incluso ser mi amiga, ¿Su forma de hacerlo?, haciendo bromas de mal gusto adecuadas a nuestra edad en ese entonces, y así poco a poco fuimos desarrollando una ligera amistad, dije ligera. Luego aquel molesto y vergonzoso día, todo por sugerencia de la descarada de Midori, termine bailando con mi madre una pieza de tango para enseñar a la clase, admito que estuvo bien, no me gustaba el baile pero tomando en cuenta que mi madre había ganado varias competencias de este, eso del baile me gustara o no, lo tenia en la sangre; bien, a todo esto cuando termine esa larga pieza de tango todos los presentes aplaudieron, se sentía bien saber que habíamos agradado al publico, pero el encanto en mi se fue cuando entre el publico vi una enana figura, era...era...ella, la cuestión es que luego de eso solo recuerdo que estaba mirando la nada y luego tenia una toalla en la cara y aquella niña estaba junto a mi. Una corta conversación en la que ella de nuevo con sus bromas y sus muy bien hecho gestos me avergonzaban y luego no se como pero cuando me di cuenta para la noche estando ya en mi casa, que le había prometido que le enseñaría bailar cuando seamos grandes, lo único que pensé en ese momento fue, **_¡Rayos!, ¡Odio el baile!_**

Los años pasaron y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya alcanzaba la repisa del baño e incluso ya tenia mi propia moto, es decir, todo era genial, y mientras hiba creciendo mi madre me empezó a incorporar en el negocio familiar yo acepte con la condición de que nada de baile, pero lamentablemente era necesario debido a que en algunos momentos ella se tenia que ausentar y la perezosa de Midori y su cómplice Youko no querían dar la clase,¡Ah! parece que me lo hacen a propósito, lo bueno, por lo menos de esto, fue que como el negocio se expandió mi madre me dejo traer mas gente a trabajar al gimnasio, y entonces así fue como incorpore a algunas de mis amigas y compañeras cercanas de la escuela, la vida y la rebeldía diaria. Primera de todas las chicas tenemos a Miyu, la conozco desde mi segundo año de secundaria, fue curioso, estábamos en la misma clase de Soccer de la escuela, ella estaba en el equipo contrario, la único que recuerdo es que cuando jugábamos por "accidente" me distraje y ella me dio un potente pelotazo en la cara, la cuestión es que luego de caer casi noqueada al suelo y Miyu acercándoseme para pedirme disculpas yo le dije **_"¡Te quiero en mi equipo!"_**, lo cual creo que ya se darán una idea de como reacciono ella; luego tengo como siguiente de la lista a Nao, esa Nao, bueno solo diré que llevo como 2 años de conocerla, es menor que yo como por 2 años, ¿Como la conocí?, pues en el mismo lugar que Miyu, en deportes, en una clase de Voley que jugábamos las chicas contra los chicos, la cuestión es que Nao parecía no ponerle esfuerzo pero su estrategia era única, si su oponente era hombre lo distraída con sus "Encantos" y siempre lograba hacer punto a favor de su equipo, así que le dije para trabajar no solo porque se notaba tenia conocimiento del trabajo físico, si no también porque su presencia podría atraer buena clientela masculina, aunque no contaba con que en el proceso y de un poco antes, ambas tuviéramos una muy bonita rivalidad; y junto a Nao también tengo a Akira que es mas o menos de su misma edad, la cosa es que Akira es compañera de clases de el hermano menor de Mai, Takumi, la conocí hace solo 1 año y la razón por la que elegí para que trabajara aquí es porque la vi en clase de gimnasia olímpica y demás y me pareció sinceramente genial; y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la ya mencionada Mai, mi amiga de toda la vida secundaria, es curioso nos conocimos a los 12 años si no me equivoco, tuvimos nuestros altos y bajos y números "Momentos cómicos" como ella los llama, pero a pesar de todo...¡A pesar de todo lo que Mai me hace enojar!, nos llevamos bien, tanto como para declarar en publico que somos como hermanas. Bien creo que esa es la cuestión en lo que respecta a mis amistades más cercanas.

Continuando con la historia, era un día como cualquiera, aun, estaba haciendo estiramientos para la clase de la tarde que me tocaba y mi favorita, la de Fight do, en cuando una inesperada y hasta ese entonces desconocida sorpresa llego al gimnasio, acompañada de todos sus compañeros.

_─ Yo soy...Shizuru...Shizuru Fujino, trainer Natsuki ─_

Shizuru...es curioso, en ese momento su nombre resonó en mi mente pero no supe porque, a estas alturas creo que diré de ante mano que me daré varios golpes yo misma, a causa de que mi despiste en los momentos que contare, pero bueno, la cosa era esa, se me apareció de la nada en el gimnasio y a primera vista se notaba que me estaba coqueteando o para ser un poco más inocente, me estaba haciendo ojitos, ¡Auch!, y ese auto golpe fue por no haberme dado cuenta de eso en aquel entonces. Bien en lo que sigue, dicte la clase normalmente, y esa desgraciada de Mai, primero que le metía lengua a la charla y luego que buscaba excusas para no dar la clase de ese día, bien pero eso no importa ahora, la cosa es como quien dice, de la nada y por algunos comentarios que todavía no castigo a Mai por eso, termine bailando con Shizuru, ella me confeso que sabia algo de baile, y sinceramente me impresiono la destreza que mostró, un baile elegante propio de alguien como ella, e imagínense mi sorpresa cuando en pleno baile me hizo recordar quien era en realidad, y el porque me sonaba su nombre, y sobre todo de la relación y la promesa que hicimos, hasta a mi me hubiera dado gracia mi expresión si me pongo a pensarlo ahora. Una cosa lleva a la otra, y ahora me encontraba charlando con Shizuru, poniéndonos un poco al día, y con ella confesándome descaradamente que venia a desposarme, en ese momento la idea me dio algo de miedo pero a estas alturas...

Otro acontecimientos raro, fue la terrible, mala pero mala sorpresa cuando me entere que ella...que ella...

_─ EH ¿Kaicho?, no me digas que... ¿Enserio ella...ella es...? ─_

_─ Ara, creo que bajo estas circunstancias debo presentarme, Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru y soy la presidenta del concejo estudiantil ─_

En ese momento si no me moría de un ataque por la impresión, no se que mas podría hacer, aunque todo eso luego paso cuando sacaste a todos los demás del lugar quedando las dos solas, y ahora que lo pienso...¡Auch!, otro golpe por no notar sus intenciones en ese momento, bien como iba, seguimos hablando de cosas de la vida como esas viejas amigas que creo que éramos, aunque parezca pervertido y algo raro en ese momento pensé al verte, que te veías especialmente hermosa con tu uniforme del concejo, bueno aunque no es diferente al que todos usan solo por el detalle de los colores y...emm...Ah, ¿Que estoy diciendo?.

A ver lo siguiente, si digo "Alejandro" recuerdo ese momento, yo bailaba la música de Lady gaga con ese nombre, y mira el susto y la pena que me lleve cuando te apareciste y me encontraste bailando, aunque no tanto como lo molesta que estaba cuando encontré a Mai grabándome, maldita sea Mai ¡Que plaga eres!,bien, en lo que iba, luego de casi romper su cámara, dar clases, ayudar a mi madre, molestar a Nao, charlar un poco en el descanso, volver a pelear con Nao y muchas otras cosas productivas, cayo la noche y me sorprendiste bailando, me dijiste que se te había olvidado un libro y como acá una cosa lleva a la otra bailamos una pequeña pieza del famoso vals las dos, nunca antes me había sentido tan cómoda con alguien, ni con mi madre, y eso es mucho decir, la cuestión es que al bailar juntas me sentí tan...bueno, ¿Como decirlo?, con un sentimiento de pasión, muy raro en mi, pero así fue, me sentí cautivada por tus movimientos, el casi tenerte ahí entre mis brazos, o mejor dicho literalmente te tuve ahí ya que el baile lo exigía, rayos, me siento rara contando esto, es decir...Shizuru desde el momento que pisaste el gimnasio de mi familia , tuve el presentimiento que mi mundo quedaría de cabeza, y eso que yo no soy del tipo romántico pero eso fue lo que sentí en aquel entonces en nuestro rencuentro.

Y luego llego un día sagrado y complicado, mi madre tenia que irse de la cuidad a no se donde, la cuestión es que me hiba a quedar a cargo de todo, y no tendría que ir a la escuela por unos días, fue algo glorioso para mi esa ultima parte pero como no me gusta ser expresiva en ese sentido me dedique a sonreír por mis adentros, la cosa es que como sigo insistiendo una cosa lleva a la otra, apareces tu Shiz, me dices que te encuentras conmocionada porque no nos veremos por unos días y ...¡Auch! otro golpe merecido por culpa de mi despiste, auch ya debo tener la marca de mi mano en la frente, bien, la cosa es que me pediste un recuerdo y yo pensé **_"¿Recuerdo?, Shizuru no me voy a mudar ni nada por el estilo"_**, pero accedí de todos modos, al momento de llevarte en mi moto a buscar tu "Recuerdo" me sentí rara cuando me abrazaste, la suavidad y calidez de tu cuerpo era tan...tan...Aaaah, mejor no diré nada más sobre eso. Llegando a mi casa, te la mostré por fuera, te mostré su interior y te mostré mi perro, Dhuran, que venia corriendo desde el piso de arriba para recibirnos, y este perro es casi como Mai, con sus infernales carteles comenzó a decir puras tonterías, Dhuran si no fuera porque te quiero y eres mi amigo, te hubiera mandado a castrar; ok, lo siguiente fue que fuimos arriba, a mi cuarto y ahí...¡No piensen mal!, ahí me puse a buscar lo que fuera que te hiba a dar de recuerdo y después de casi dar vuelta los cajones, encontré un brazalete, el primero que compre con mi sueldo del gimnasio, era especial, un recuerdo de mis torturantes primeros pasos a la responsabilidad del negocio de la familia y todo eso, te lo entregue y me diste las gracias mostrando una sonrisa encantadora a la cual no me pude resistir y me deje llevar por la situación dejándome una vez más a tu merced, lo que quiero decir con esto es que nuevamente intentaste hacer algo que quisiste hacer anteriormente, besarme, pero como cosa de la vida siempre éramos interrumpidas, en este caso.

_─"¿Se van a besar...cierto?" ─_

_─ ¡DHURAN! ─_

Mi querido perrito rompió el encanto del momento.

Pero definitivamente lo que marco algo grande en nuestra relación fue cuando por estar mirándote olvide encender la bendita alarma del gimnasio y nos robaron, tu sin dudarlo me entregaste el dinero mas un bono para reparar el enorme agujero de rata que dejaron los ladrones, pero previo a todo ese incidente creo que debería agregar lo de nuestras emm...según tu, cita. Ahora me siento aun mas avergonzada al acordarme como reaccione dándote la razón de que estábamos en una cita y luego...luego...cuando te quejaste al decirte que te llevaría a tu casa...cuando me acorralaste cerca de aquel auto, hasta hoy me pregunto si ¿El haberme dejado dominar en ese entonces era solo impulso de la sorpresa? o ¿Realmente estaba empezando a darme la idea de querer algo contigo Shiz?, pero como nada nunca se completo entre nosotras, la alarma de aquel auto suena y pues ahí vamos a lo que conté a principio, lo único que se es que ese día me sentí mas cercana a ti, no se bien en que manera, pero si algo te puedo asegurar era que cada vez que éramos mas cercanas, yo me sentía mas confundida, ¿Que era esto que sentía en mi pecho?,¿Porque me ponía así de entupida cuando estaba contigo?, hasta donde se ni a Mai le dejo hacer papel de tarada a mi lado, solo cuando le conviene...pero...bueno me salí del tema, la cosa es que para esa altura éramos cercanas, amigas oficiales y también que en ese mismo momento me venia enterando...que eras ¡MILLONARIA!...me salí del tema de nuevo...la cosa y resumen de todo esto ahora es que después de todo lo que pasamos juntas...¿Realmente era amistad lo que había de por medio?.

Otro curioso día es el de cuando me invitaste a tu casa, ese día hubo de todo, películas de horror, me fascino eso de que tu padre al parece comparte mi pasión por esas películas, también ese día hubo cosas raras como que al querer vestirme luego de tomar un baño habrías la puerta cada dos segundos y, golpe, ¡Auch! por otro despiste mío por no notar tus intenciones ahí, Shiz ahora pienso que eres un poco pervertida, pero yo también creo que lo soy cuando entre a tu cuarto y te vi casi todo, aunque fue algo muy, muy, muy pero muy vergonzoso debo admitir que tienes buen cuerpo Shizuru y ...espera...olviden eso ultimo que dije, eso si fue raro, bueno quizás no tanto como cuando me llamo mi madre y escuchaba la conversación que tenia con una muy tomada Midori, me sorprende que no la agarro la policía. Otro momento ahí y que tiene como siempre sus parte que mandan el encanto al carajo, volvimos a compartir una pieza de baile las dos, creo que eso se esta volviendo una tradición entre nosotras, pero la verdad no me molesta si eso piensan. Lo que hice para demostrar algunas cuestiones fue que justo al día siguiente de haberme quedado en tu casa, era San Valentín, y lo curioso de esto es que toda mi vida siempre me queje de las parejas que se paseaban este día, de todo el alboroto y de que me parecía patético ver como compraban cosas como flores y chocolates para regalar al ser amado, ese día yo fui una de esas patéticas, recorriéndome la cuidad con mi perro, buscando regalos para las chicas, y dando la mil y una vueltas para tu regalo, es que a toda costa quería que fuera especial. Ya era de noche cuando me dirigí a tu casa para entregártelo, en realidad fui primero al gimnasio pero me habían dicho que te fuiste, me desespere un poco cuando no te encontré en tu casa y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando te vi justo salir de tu auto que se encontraba estacionado en frente, todo marcho bien en ese momento hasta incluso sentí la necesidad de darte un beso aunque sea de mejilla, pero mi despide y en parte mi maldito orgullo me pusieron una buena barrera.

Ahora pasamos a la parte mas divertidamente jodida de todo esto, la competencia, ese día no asistí a la escuela pero igual termine yendo, que masoquista que soy, y sin darme cuenta camine hasta tu salón y termine tropezando con tu encantadora figura, por no recordar que mi cara termino entre tus pechos y tu lo único que hiciste fue empeorarlo abrazándome mas contra ellos, enserio Shiz, eso fue tan perturbador como pues...la verdad no se que decir ante esto, pero fuera de todas las cosas vergonzosas, disparates y mi intento de asesinatos hacia algunas de las chicas y de que al contar esto debo acordarme que Mai recibirá doble golpe por ese día, termine eligiéndote como mi pareja...¡De baile!, aunque la forma en l que terminamos de hablar de eso fue algo...inusual.

_─ Para cualquier cosa, si necesitas algún dato personal mío solo pregúntamelo y te lo diré ─_

_─ Si, lo are ─_

_─ Si necesitas saber incluso mis medidas o talla de sostén también te lo daré ─_

_─ Claro, si también quiero saber las medidas de tu... ¿Que? ─_

_─ Fu, Lo dicho, dicho esta ─_

_─ Este será un largo día ─_

Como dije, fue inusual.

Y aquí es donde, al menos para mi, las cosas se ponen incomoda, primero al acompañarte a tu casa, no se porque pero quise jugar un rato contigo pero no esperaba que quedáramos en esa posición que sugería que estábamos haciendo otra cosa en vez de abrazarnos, y lo peor de todo fue cuando tu padre nos vio, realmente esperaba que me matara o me saliera corriendo con un hacha, menos mal que no fue así, y luego paso lo de aquel domingo que viniste a mi casa, soy conciente que tome algo preparado por Midori, por lo que no hace falta aclarar que tenia alcohol, la cuestión es que gracias a eso hice cosas que nunca me hubiera atrevido hacer, como hacerte cumplidos directos, y luego..luego pues...rayos esto es vergonzoso, enserio hice cosa que nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer, como besarte, no fue un beso como esas novelas si no fue más bien un beso de niños, solo contacto de labios, aunque empecé a querer mas y tu no me lo permitiste e intentaste convencerme de que me fuera a bañar para sacarme la borrachera, pero en vez de hacerte caso te la hice peor, incitándote al besar tu cuello, y luego tocarte...Dios, en vez de un golpe en la frente tengo que pegarme con un mazo, era obvio ahí que te gustaba porque te dejabas atrapar por lo que te hacia, incluso no dudo que si hubiera seguido quizás enserio hubiera despertado con ambas desnudas en la terraza o quien sabe donde, y a todo esto de seguro te preguntaras como es que se esto, pues la verdad ese mismo día después de despertar de la borrachera, en clases, me quede pensando al tratar de recordar porque amanecimos las dos en la misma cama, y entonces todo ese día comencé a recordar todos esto, e incluso pensé que quizás culpa de eso tu me odiarías o algo, pero no paso nada, todo seguía normal, pero aun así con esto digo que, con mucho trabajo y dificulta recordé casi todo lo que hice durante mi borrachera, y ni siquiera ahora se si arrepentirme o no, supongo que lo sabre dependiendo de lo que tu digas, si me odias por eso o...si realmente te gusto. Y hablando de gustar ahora llego a la parte donde casi me matas del infarto y haces que llame al FBI y a los del Área 51, fue cuando te "llevaste" mi Ducati y me hiciste jugar un desesperante juego para encontrarla, y luego te llevaste a Dhuran, y mi mayonesa y la lencería, Shiz enserio casi me mataste con ese juego tuyo, pero creo que olvide la vergüenza cuando comencé a perseguir a Nao, y créanme que esta vez tenia puras intenciones de matarla solo me faltaba el hacha.

Ahora lo siguiente es con la llegada al hotel, probablemente ese día fue en el que comprendí que tanto me interesabas Shizuru, ¿Como?, era la primera vezque sentía tanto celos, lo digo por lo de cuando estábamos por ir a bailar frente a los jueces, al escucharte decir con toda naturalidad lo que algunas personas miran de ti, sentí ganas de ponerme guantes de box y...bueno ya te darás idea, pero dejando de lado los celos, reitero que definitivamente, ese día fue en el que mas termine de darme cuenta de que lo que empezaba a sentir por ti era algo serio, en especial cuando te probaste los vestido y provocaste que mi nariz sangraran, no pude evitarlo cuando te vi así, juro que me dio calor, y ahora que lo pienso todo lo que digo suena algo raro, pero no me importa porque esa es la verdad, y si quieren que lo reitere esta bien, con esos vestidos Shiz me puso caliente, ¡Ya!, digo todo esto ahora y sin arrepentimientos...que tendré después; luego de esa misma situación que relato, esta cuando quise saldar mi deuda pagándote el dinero que me prestaste y lo rechazaste lo único que pensé ahí es que...estuve de abstinencia de comprar cosas que quería ,y luego me golpee la frente contra el muro y luego de llegar a la conclusión que por lo menos ahora tenia mas dinero para gastar me alegre un poco y luego volví a golpearme contra la pared porque enserio estaba en abstinencia en vano.

Ahora el momento en que mas celos mostré, fue en aquel baile de negocios que tuviste, realmente me molesto eso de que bailarías con uno que...al escuchar eso ya quería sacar un hacha o la primer arma que tuviera cerca, no señor esa idea no me gusto para nada, y fíjate lo que hice por lo celos, primero te ignore, luego te trate mal, seguido de eso me arrepentí y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo para alcanzarte, me infiltre dentro del lugar, me cazo la policía que curiosamente era Haruka, me quede sorda culpa de eso, luego me sorprendió cuando me ayudo para llegar hacia ti, luego me termine vistiendo en un lugar un poco chico y que tengo razones para sospechar que no era un armario ya que había una cama ahí, luego no se aun como le hice pero llegue hasta al lado de la escalera, te vi bajar tan elegante y hermosa, dos segundos después sentía que me subía la temperatura y se me caía la baba pero me controle, a los dos minutos jugué con mi voz y contigo hasta que me descubriste, a los tres segundos me quitaste el sombrero dejando al descubierto quien era, y lo siguiente cuando ya todo termino la gente nos aplaudía a pesar de la confusión por el repentino cambio de sexo de tu pareja, ósea yo, eso si juro que cuando empezaron a hacer todas esas preguntas lo primero que se me ocurrió, además de huir, fue imitar a Michael Jackson, y quien diría que ese extraño escape funcionaria.

Otro singular suceso en nuestra vida, fue cuando me perturbaste por eso que me mostraste del Face y todo eso, me gusto ver que éramos reconocidas pero nome gusto los clubes amenazadores de tus fanáticas, es decir...¿No pueden dejarla en paz?, la verdad era decir eso o decir, ¡Ella es mía!, lo que pasa es que aun me sentía insegura de decir eso, aun hasta en mis pensamientos, pero fue agradable ver como había gente que nos consideraba pareja y hasta en cierto modo apoyaba abiertamente, me pregunto ¿Será este acaso una de esas señales para que yo deje de ser tan tonta y me anime con tigo? o ¿ Solo será una sucia broma?, como sea así eran las cosas, luego viene esa desgraciada de Mai con sus jodidos sonidos del Chat todo para que confesara algo de lo cual, según yo decía, no era verdad, pero a fin de cuenta ahora como lo veo todo lo que dije era verdad, todo desde el principio y ahora es momento de confesar, no ahora en lo que cuento, ya casi llego a esa parte. Lo siguiente que me queda recordar fue en la segunda etapa de la competencia, para ese entonces yo me estaba dejandocautivar por un sentimiento que nunca tuve, al menos no así, me empecé a comportar mas melosa contigo, mas protectora e incluso celosa si quieres, y tu mientras hacías lo mismo provocarme internamente con vestidos y yo tratando de controlarme como pudiera, en verdad se me estaba acabando la fuerza de voluntad; no te lo dije en ese momento y no me creo con el valor todavía para decirlo pero...lo intentare, ahí va... en nuestra segunda presentación, con _"Smooth Criminal"_, sentí que nos conectamos , el baile que tuve contigo se sentía como que era algo que nos unía y no como amigas, si no como algo mas intimas, esto suena muy raro pero así es, solo quiero decir eso y cuando bailamos el tema _"Piece of me",_ enloquecí totalmente con tu cuerpo, y ahora necesito a por lo menos cinco que me den golpes en la frente, ya que esa fue la mas grande indirecta de que estabas interesada en mi y yo lo ignoraba, no porque no me diera cuenta si no porque estaba confundida, maldita sea mi inseguridad.

Ahora pasamos al periodo azul de nuestra relación, como estamos ahora, culpa de esa francesa siento que pierdo oportunidad contigo, sentí que merecía la pena de muerte cuando te vi llorar, y mas al saber que estabas así por mi pero… mi gran cabeza dura, hay cosas que no me deja entender, y luego salí a caminar para dejarte en paz un rato y meditar lo mío y fue a eso que llegue a donde estoy ahora, contando todo esto. Regrese al cuarto y te vi, quisiste escapar y te lo impedí y...me diste un golpe donde solo a los hombres hay que darles, y si que me dolió. Y luego...de la nada salio lo que mi corazón quería escuchar pero mi cerebro no capto, escuche decir que me amabas, ¡Enserio me amas! , no lo podía creer.

Y así llego a mi conclusión de todo este bla bla de ahora, Shiz desde que te conocí de niña te sentí especial de cierto modo, y luego cuando volviste lo hiciste decidida a llamar mi atención y conquistarme, de eso me di cuenta...y lo lograste, Shizuru tu me cautivaste, me atrapaste me...me enamoraste, finalmente lo puedo decir, me enamoraste Shizuru, para mi fuiste como una potente droga, mientras mas te probaba y te sentía, mas quería, me empecé a obsesionar de esta manera, ¿Es esto a lo que llamaran amor?, no puedo creer que tantos años me negué a el, y ...no puedo creer que tanto tiempo me negué a Tu amor Shiz, lo siento soy una gran entupida, una grandisima desgraciada, ahora que se lo que sientes por mi me siento culpable, no me imagino las veces quete habré echo sentir mal, o te eh lastimado, pero tu también tienes la culpa de algo, culpa tulla me siento miserable ahora, culpa tulla estoy aquí de rodillas frente a ti mirándote luego que me confesaras, y culpa tulla es de robarme, ¿Que cosa?, muchas, como mi atención, mis celos, mi corazón, aunque no los reclamare porque te las entrego y sobre todo quiero entregarte mi amor Shiz, soy celosa pero quiero ser tu celosa, soportare incluso si me llaman Cute, pero si eres tu y solo tu quien me llama así, porque creo que así es el amor, quedarte tarado por alguien y que te sientes capaz de entregárselo todo, pues así me siento, quiero entregártelo todo Shiz, así como siento que tu lo haz echo hasta ahora, ayudándome y prestándote para lo que te pedía hacer, si ahora que estas frente a mi, tengo la caradures de mirarte y calmar tu llanto, quiero tener el valor de decirte todo, no quiero que tengas duda, ya no mas, si quieres que siga lo hare, aunque ya casi no tengo nada que decir, solo que en este caso esta es mi verdad, fuiste por corto tiempo mi amiga, luego fuiste mi mejor amiga solo para convertirte luego en mi duda y seguido de eso en la chica que me gusta y ahora te convertiste en mi ser amado la pregunta que tengo ahora es ¿En que te convertirás luego de este momento?, supongo que lo que digas y como lo tomes será la respuesta, Shizuru si me aceptas a pesar de todo quiero intentar hacerte feliz, y realmente me gustaría...pues...ser totalmente tulla si aun quieres, porque eso es lo que siento y eso es la verdad mía, que no solo siento si no que literal y puramente siento que... para decirlo de forma mas sumisa...me interesas... y mucho.

* * *

Todavia no pueden regañar esperen espues de las curiosidades...

**1-** _Soccer_, es el otro nombre por el que se lo conoce al Football, osea Futbol.

**2-** Si, esta vez le toco a Natsuki tener su Pov.

**3-** Natsuki hace referencia al periodo azul con respecto a su relacion con Shizuru, esto es por el perdiodo Azul de Picasso, que se llama asi porque marca la etapa de dorlor y tristeza de este artista.

**4-** Natsuki tambien menciona al FBI y al famoso Àrea 51, que se los conoce a ambos tambien por tener antecedentes con ovnis y todo eso.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, y lo siento si tarde, gomene, pero al menos miranlo por este lado, ahora tendran que esperar menos por el siguiente cap. y ahora les aseguro que en el siguiente por fin sabran que pasara despues de la confecion de Shiz, solo esperenlo, nos veremos en la proxima...Sayonara.

* * *

Shana **"Natsuki"** Uchite

_La lobita e la llama Carmesi._


	20. ¡Hasta aqui!

Hola gente tanto tiempo, pero si estan igual(?)

Bueno basta de bromas, explicaciones, curiosidades y demandas al final.

**Nota:** Los personajes de Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

**"¡Hasta aquí!"**

Todo se encontraba en silencio en aquella habitación, solo se escuchaba unos leves sollozos, en la sala, dos chicas se encontraban en el sofá, una sentada limpiándose rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos y la otra arrodillada frente a ella abrazando su cintura.

_─ ¿Y bien? ─_ Pregunto Shizuru con voz entrecortada.

_─ ¿Que? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki aun atónita por lo que escucho.

_─ ¿No dirás nada?, ¿Al menos dirás que me odias o algo así?, vamos, a estas alturas siento que puedo aguantar todo ─_

_─ Shiz...yo... ─_ Bajando la mirada.

Nuevamente Shizuru había puesto a Natsuki entre la espada y la pared, la castaña se armo con todo el valor que le quedaba pensando que escucharía alguna respuesta negativa de la morena, mientras que Natsuki apenas estaba tratando de ordenar las palabras antes de decirlas.

_─ Vamos, dilo ─_

_─ Shizuru esto no... ─_

_─ ¡Dilo! ─_ Le ordeno gritando.

_─ ¡Esta bien! ─_

Por primera vez Shizuru levanto la mirada hacia Natsuki, una mirada de sorpresa mientras se mordía el labio como señal de que estaba lista para escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir, la morena por su lado y por primera vez desde que se sentaron, soltó a Shizuru y se puso de pie frente a ella mostrando una figura segura y algo perturbadora.

_─ ¿Que quieres que te diga? ─_

_─ Dime, ahora que te confesé que te amo, ¿Que piensas?, quiero saber, si me rechazas esta bien lo entenderé, pero...si al menos tienes algo de compasión y tu respuesta es negativa...por favor... no me lastimes más de lo que lo hará tu respuesta ─_

_─ Bien -_ Haciendo una breve pausa -_ Primero que nada, olvídate de todo lo que dijiste, no te odio Shiz ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_ Mirándola de nuevo pero con una mirada más tranquila.

_─ No, pero eso si, comprendo que ya te eh lastimado mucho, tan solo con mi indiferencia, y...Lo siento ─_

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_

_─ Shiz, se que soy despistada y todo y te pido perdón por eso, pero... no te odio, definitivamente no, esto es... todo lo contrario ─_

_─ E... ¿Eh?, Natsuki... ¿A...Acaso tu...? ─_

_─ No digas nada -_ Tapándole la boca-_ Ya estuve haciendo las cosas mal, ahora por lo menos déjame intentar esto ─_

Natsuki aparto su mano de la boca de Shizuru, se puso firme y comenzó a hacer gestos propios del nerviosismo, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

_─ Natsuki, ¿Que se supone que haces? ─_

_─ Tratando de pensar las palabras adecuadas -_ Dijo mientras frotaba sus manos constantemente -_ Bien...etto…creo que...esta ─_

_─ Pues no se de que se trate todo esto, pero te escucho ─_

─_ Bien...etto, como dije no te odio Shiz, es más, creo que eres una persona maravillosa, encantadora y...hermosa... ─_

_─ ¿Ara?, ¿No será que me estas queriendo jugar una broma pesada? ─_ Pregunto con una falsa sonrisa.

Natsuki veía los gestos de Shizuru y se dio cuenta de que toda la situación y todo lo ocurrido habían hecho que Shizuru casi perdiera la cordura y estuviera actuando así.

_─ No Shiz, esto va enserio, veras...a pesar de todo, de todo mi despiste y de mi cabezaduresa ─_

_─ No creo que esa palabra exista ─_

_─ Ya lo se, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa ─_ Sujetándola por los hombros.

_─ Te ves tensa, ¿Quieres un té? ─_ Pregunto como si nada.

─_ No, no, no y no, escúchame, ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me creas que esto va enserio? ─_

_─ Fu, no se, tu dime Natsuki, aunque no creo que halla algo que tomar enserio ahora ─_

Natsuki se estaba empezando a desesperar por la actitud de Shizuru de no tomarla enserio, pero en vez de gritar se le ocurrió una sola cosa que le daba vergüenza, pero era lo único que pensó que funcionaria.

_─ Shizuru ─_

_─ Dime ─_

Natsuki sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de Shizuru y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras frotaba el mentón de la castaña con su dedo, Shizuru ante este gesto mantuvo una expresión de sorpresa y mantuvo la boca abierta tontamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

_─ Por favor, esto va enserio y quiero que lo tomes de igual manera ─_

Shizuru solo la miro fijamente y asintió pero en ningún momento dejo de lado su sonrojo.

─_ Lo siento, te hice sentir mal, no solo ahora con lo que viste, si no por todo, lo siento, eres especial para mi Shizuru y no sabes cuanto ─_

_─ Natsuki, tu...tu también, creo que siempre te deje en claro que eras especial ─_ Le contesto mientras tomaba las manos de la morena.

_─ Lo se y por eso me disculpo, por no notarlo, y sobre todo, porque hay algo que quiero que sepas pero...no me sale ─_

Natsuki en ese momento se volvió a arrodillar frente a Shizuru, la castaña podía entender en que situación estaba Natsuki, ya que ella también estuvo así hasta hace unos momentos que se lo dijo todo.

_─ Fu, entonces te daré una ayudita ¿Quieres? ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ Seamos sinceras, creo que ambas sabemos lo que quieres decir, pero no te animas solita, que cute, así que te ayudare siempre en cuando seas tu quien lo diga ─_

_─ Oi...esta bien, hare lo que me pidas ─_

_En ese momento Shizuru se sentó firme en el sofá y Natsuki se acomodo siempre de rodillas frente a ella._

_─ Bien, veamos, ¿Natsuki esta arrepentida por sus despistes? ─_

_─ Si, realmente lo estoy ─_

_─ Natsuki... ¿Cree que mis sentimientos son sinceros? ─_ Pregunto sin tropiezos.

_─ Etto... -_ Mirando dudosa a Shizuru pero luego tomando una postura firme –_ Claro, creo que tu amor es muy sincero Shiz ─_

Shizuru en ese momento sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta pero se lo aguanto y siguió con el interrogatorio.

_─ Muy bien... ¿Ves que así parece más fácil? ─_

_─ Si, tienes razón ─_

_─ ¿A Natsuki le gusta que le diga cute? ─_

_─ Si...espera... ¡Oi! ─_ Frunciendo el ceño molesta.

_─ Ara, ya lo dijiste ─_

_─ Bien, esta bien, pero...solo si eres tu quien me llama así, si alguien mas lo hace juro que comenzaran a volar sillas ─_

_─ Fu, eso fue extremo, pero muy tierno, entonces subamos la intensidad -_ Haciendo una breve pausa _- Natsuki... ¿Te gusto? ─_

En esa pregunta Natsuki miro fijo a Shizuru y luego miro el suelo como estando insegura en que responder hasta que finalmente decidió arriesgarlo todo.

_─ No -_ Solo basto eso para que Shizuru sintiera un frío incomodo por todo su cuerpo y un dolor intenso en el pecho _─ No puedo decir que me gustas porque... ─_

Sin terminar la frase Natsuki se puso de pie, se acercó a Shizuru y la abrazo, se mantuvo así por escasos segundos hasta que se separo y beso su frente y luego se acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

_─ No puedo decir que me gustas...porque en realidad, y sinceramente...Te amo, Shizuru ─_

Esos susurros bastaron para que Shizuru volviera a derramar lagrimas pero ahora se aferro a Natsuki en un fuerte abrazo.

_─ En... ¿Enserio? ─_ Pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

_─ Por lo que mas quieras, juro que es verdad, y te lo repetiré, Te amo Shizuru...no se cuando paso pero tu lograste llegar hasta mi corazón, y desde entonces te tengo ahí ─_

_─ Natsuki ─_

Shizuru se volvió a abrazar a Natsuki pero esta vez la tiro en el sofá y ambas terminaron acostada mientras mantenían el abrazo, no paso mucho cuando Natsuki, que había quedado bajo la castaña, se levanto y miro a la ojirubi y seco las pocas lagrimas que quedaba en su rostro.

_─ ¿Te sientes mejor? ─_

_─ Si, ahora que se que me correspondes, no podría sentirme mejor ─_ Le contesto con una alegre y viva sonrisa.

En ese momento ambas se quedan mirando la una a la otra, Shizuru hacia gestos con sus labios como dándole señal positiva a Natsuki, la morena se sonrojo al entender el significado de esos gestos, pero sin mas poso una mano en la mejilla de Shizuru, y tímidamente se acerco, estando cerca de tocas sus labios primero se detuvo, trago duramente y finalmente acorto la distancia y la beso, a los pocos segundos se separo solo para volver a besarla, y así continuo un par de veces mas, juntando sus labios con los de ella y separando hasta que el beso duro mucho mas volviendo incluso mas apasionado, ya en ese ultimo beso Shizuru rodeo el cuello de la morena y la tiro de espalda en el sofá, Natsuki solo se abrazo a la cintura de la castaña, el beso se prolongo por minutos mientras se tornaba mas ardiente, cada una probando el sabor de la otra, desahogándose de todo lo que anduvieron resistiéndose hasta el momento, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que se separaron, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas se sostuvieron la mirada al momento que juntaban sus frentes cariñosamente, cuando recuperaron la respiración Shizuru comenzó a llenar de besos inocentes el rostro de la morena.

_─ Oi, párale un rato ¿Si?, luego seguimos si quieres ─_ Le dijo mientras trataba de parar los besos de la ojirubi.

_─ ¿Bromeas?, ahora que Natsuki se me confeso, como sea dejare mi marca por todo su cuerpo para que sepan que eres mía ─_

_─ Espera... ¿Cuando dices por todo el cuerpo a que te refieres? ─_ Le pregunto poniendo rostro de intriga.

_─ Ara pues... ─_

_─ No, espera, creo que por ahora no quiero saberlo, aunque eso si...todavía no puedo ser tulla ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Porque no? ─_ Haciendo pucheros.

_─ Porque todavía falta algo para eso ─_

_─ ¿Y ese algo que es? ─_

_─ Pues... ─_

Natsuki empuja suavemente a Shizuru para poder sentarse en el sofá, la castaña la mira confundida pero la deja continuar con lo que fuera que hacia, Natsuki una vez que se puso seria la miro decidida.

_─ Shizuru Fujino, ante todo lo que ah pasado, y aunque creo que estaría de mas pero que me importa, ¿Quieres ser mía? ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Entonces te lo diré mas directamente, ¿Quieres ser mi no... ─_

Natsuki no pudo terminar su frase cuando siente a Shizuru abalanzarse sobre ella, recostándola de nuevo en el sofá y frotándose contra ella como si se tratara de un muñeco.

_─ Solo si Natsuki acepta ser mía también ─_

_─ Sin duda alguna ─_

_─ Entonces si ─_

Seguido de eso Shizuru volvió a besar a su ahora novia pero ahora el beso fue algo mas corto.

_─ Y yo que creí que este seria un día del asco, al final todo termino bien ─_ Agrego Natsuki sin soltar del abrazo a la castaña.

_─ Fu, si, ¿Me pregunto que dirán los demás luego cuando regresemos? ─_

_─ Supongo que tendremos que explicar algunas cosas, y yo tendré que aguantarme algunas bromas de la jodida de Mai y Nao o incluso Midori, pero... -_ Mirando a Shizuru a los ojos -_ Tu lo vales ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki es muy cute, pero también lo digo por lo que me dirá mi madre cuando le diga ─_

_─ Viendo que la madre es igual a la hija, no creo que halla muchos problemas ─_ Agrego Natsuki sin preocuparse mucho.

_─ Si quizás, pero ¿Y que dirá mi padre? ─_

_─ Pues... ¿Eh?... ─_

Con esa pregunta Natsuki quedo petrificada en su lugar, lo último que necesitaba era que en un momento así se le viniera a la mente la imagen de la posible reacción del padre de Shizuru.

─_ Ara, ¿Natsuki?, tranquila no pasara nada, al menos no si uso mis "métodos", veras que todo saldrá bien ─_

_─ Shiz...aunque digas eso, todo estaba bien hasta que mencionaste a tu padre ─_

_─ Ikesu -_ Dándole un beso en la mejilla - Pero confía en mi, no pasara nada ─

_─ Bien, y bueno... ¿Ahora que? ─_

_─ Fu, esperaba que preguntaras eso ─_

Seguido de eso ultimo Shizuru se levanto de arriba de la morena, y con una sensual mirada y un gesto con la mano le indico que fueran al cuarto, Natsuki cuando vio a donde hiba la cosa se apena y sobresalto al mismo tiempo.

_─ Oi, ¡Shiz!, ¿No crees que sea algo apresurado para...? ─_

_─ Ara, no se que habrás entendido Natsuki, pero yo estaba proponiendo ir a acostarnos a dormir, todo lo que paso en este día me dejo algo fatigada ¿A ti no? ─_

_─ Eh... ¿Que? ─_

Natsuki se apeno por lo que había dicho hasta que Shizuru le hizo un gesto de burla lo cual molesto a Natsuki sabiendo que le había jugado una broma y en la cual ella había caído, de nuevo. Ya en la habitación Natsuki busco con la mirada a Shizuru, entro a la habitación y al avanzar mas la puerta se cierra violentamente, al voltearse a ver nota que Shizuru era quien había cerrado la puerta tras de si.

_─ Oye ¿Que intentas hacer? ─_ Pregunta Natsuki algo confundida por la actitud de la castaña.

_─ Ara, simple -_ Acercándose a Natsuki-_ Ahora que te tengo donde quería...ten por seguro que no mentí cuando dije que serias solo mía ─_

_─ E... ¿Eh?, no me quejo ni nada de eso, pero ¿No crees que estas llevando esto un poco lejos? ─_ Agrego la morena mientras retrocedía hacia la cama.

Natsuki retrocedía ante la mirada de Shizuru, lo único que la detuvo fue el borde de la cama que cuando choco contra este callo de espalda y Shizuru rápidamente se coloco encima de ella abrazándola posesivamente y luego comenzando a besarla como antes. Entre suspiros Natsuki se separo un momento.

_─ Shiz, ¿Segura que tu no...? ─_

_─ Claro que no... O si tú quiere podemos hacerlo, sabes que mientras seas tú… yo estoy dispuesta Nat-su-ki ─_

─_ O...Oi -_ Poniéndose roja- _Pre...preferiría que...mjm...fuera en otro momento, es decir, cuando nuestra nueva relación se desarrolle un poco mas y... etto... ¿Me explico o que? ─_

_─ Fu, te entiendo Natsuki, y gracias ─_ Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_─ ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Porque con esa actitud tulla, me siento celosamente cuidada por ti...y eso me gusta, Natsuki es tan cute ─_

_─ Oi...bueno, como dije, quiero hacer las cosas bien Shiz y realmente pues...emm... ─_

_─ ¿Que? ─_

_─ Que...pues...realmente me... me gustaría que esto funcionara ─_

_─ Si Natsuki se mantiene así de cute...claro que funcionara, ahora por favor -_ Acercándose a su rostro - _Quiero que uses tus labios para otra cosa ahora ─_

_─ Shizuru...enserio no conocía este lado de ti, pero creo que me gusta ─_ Atino a decir con voz sensual antes de besarla nuevamente.

Y así en la habitación y sobre la cama se desataba una nueva rutina de apasionados besos, besos sedientos del sabor de los labios de la otra pero sobre todo cargando el sentimiento de amor que se mantenía escondido todo este tiempo.

La noche paso, y en el cuarto la luz alumbraba molestosamente a cierta castaña que se encontraba dormitando en la cama, en un intento por proteger sus ojos el sol, se cubrió el rostro con una mano, y por instinto con la otra comenzó a palpar el espacio al lado suyo solo para comprobar que no había nadie.

_─ A...Ara, ¿Natsuki? -_ Abriendo los ojos y mirando el espacio vacío al lado suyo - _Un momento...ya había pasado esto antes...¡No puede ser!...No puede que todo lo que paso halla sido un... ─_

Shizuru esta a punto de desesperarse al pensar que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior hubiera sido solo un sueño, entonces escucha que alguien golpea la puerta y a lo siguiente que ve es a Natsuki trayéndole el desayuno.

_─ Buenas días Shiz, ya llego el servicio al cuarto -_ Dijo al momento que entraba con el desayuno en una bandeja.- _Oi, ¿Pasa algo? ─_ Pregunto al ver el rostro algo pálido de Shizuru.

_─ Ara...No, todo esta bien Natsuki -_ Mirando la bandeja que traía en la mano -_ ¿Algún motivo por que estés de servicio hoy? ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, vamos, ¿Acaso no puedo traerle el desayuno a la cama a mi novia? ─_

─_ Ara, me gusta como suena eso -_ Agrego con una sonrisa -_ Gracias a Dios que no fue un sueño ─_ Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

_─ ¿Que fue lo último que dijiste? ─_

_─ ¿Ah?, nada ¿Por? ─_

_─ Ok, estas algo rara pero no importa, desayuna, Si necesitas algo estaré en la sala ─_

En eso Natsuki le da un beso en la frente a Shizuru y cuando hiba a retirarse la castaña la agarra del brazo y la obliga a sentarse en la cama.

_─ Natsuki, desayuna conmigo, plis ─_ Le dice haciendo caritas tiernas.

_─ Me gustaría pero ya lo hice además...recuerda que ya es lunes ─_

─_ ¿Y con eso que? ─_ Contesto al momento que la abrazaba.

─_ ¿Y que?, Shiz, la ronda final es este sábado y todavía ni la música tenemos ─_

_─ Fu, es verdad, pero de todas formas al menos por la mañana quédate conmigo Natsuki ─_

_─ Oi, no me iré a ningún lado, pero enserio, recuerda que a pesar de que ahora estamos juntas todavía tenemos esto de la competencia de por medio ─_

─_ Ikesu, aunque tienes razón, y yo que quería jugar cariñosamente contigo un rato ─_ Agachando la mirada infantilmente.

_─ Eso lo podemos hacer luego de que...Momento... ¿A que te refieres con eso? ─_

_─ Natsuki es muy simple, me refiero a... ─_

_─ ¡Stop!, pensándolo bien, quizás no quiera saberlo, Shiz a veces me asusta las cosas que llegas a pensar ─_ Confeso La morena al momento que hacia gestos con las manos.

_─ Ara ara, Natsuki dice eso, pero en el fondo de seguro le gustaría saber que clase de cosas pienso ─_ Comenzando a coquetearle.

_─ Si, si, bueno como dije, desayuna tranquila que yo estaré en la sala ─_

_─ Si, señora ─_

Dicho esto ultimo Natsuki se fue a la sala y Shizuru obedeciendo y se dispuso a desayunar en la cama. En la sala se escuchaba que la morena ponía constantemente miles de temas de todos los estilos pero como los hiba cambiando a ratos era evidente que ninguno le convencía para la rutina de baile.

_─ A ver, algo de salsa no, ¿Rock?, no, no perfecciono esa clase de baile, emm, debí a ver traído más músicas ─_

Natsuki siguió escuchando otras 5 músicas mas hasta que finalmente se arto y apago el equipo de música, dejo todo como estaba y se sentó en el sofá de la sala a ver TV.

_─ Cielos, estoy desde las 8:30 despierta con esto y a ver son las...-_ Mirando de reojo la hora - _Las 10 A.m., si que pasa la hora, pero enserio estamos a días de la gran final y yo ando hueca de inspiración ─_

_─ Ara, no creí que viviría para escuchar a Natsuki decir eso ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

Natsuki volteo y se encontró con Shizuru parado al lado de ella con una seria mirada y cruzada de brazos.

_─ Ahora pienso que quizás tú no eres la Natsuki con la que me comprometí anoche ─_

_─ Claro que soy yo y...Oi ¿Como que te comprometiste? ─_

_─ Fu, así es, la Natsuki que yo amo no se deja vencer solo por un pequeño altibajo, ya antes tuvimos esto en rondas anteriores pero aun así continuamos ─_

_─ Pero es porque ya use lo mejor que teníamos en esas rondas ─_ Se excuso Natsuki.

_─ Bla, bla, bla, nada de pretexto, o ¿Enserio es tan fácil derrotarte en ese sentido?, pero que débil resultaste ser ─_

_─ Hey... ¡No soy débil! ─_

_─ Claro que si, mírate dándote por vencida así como si nada, realmente no se puede juzgar solo por la herencia ─_

_─ ¿Que?, ¿Que quisiste decir con eso? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki poniéndose de pie desafiantemente.

_─ Fu, pues fíjate lo genial que es tu madre y tu abuelo, ara es verdad, tu abuelo es una leyenda en esto, lastima que su única nieta no halla heredado_ _eso_ ─ Murmuro Shizuru mientras hacia gesto que provocaban que Natsuki se enojara más aun.

_─ ¡Eso no es verdad!, no me gusta el baile pero salí igual que mi abuelo y mi madre ─_

_─ Fu, ¿Si?, pues realmente no se nota ─_

_─ ¡Te lo demostrare! ─_

Dicho esto Natsuki se fue directo al equipo de música y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a ordenar las músicas y buscar mas para sacar la rutina, todo esto mientras balbuceaba por lo bajo, Shizuru por su parte al ver que Natsuki ahora estaba _"Inspirada"_ sonrío discretamente, por su lado paso unos 5 minutos hasta que Natsuki se dio cuenta de eso y vio molesta a Shizuru.

_─ Me engañaste...¡Otra vez! ─_ Le reclamo esta.

_─ Ara, Kannina, pero era la única manera que encontré para que dejes ese animo y te pusieras a trabajar ─_

_─ Oi, aun así, no era necesario provocarme así, Shiz enserio creí me estabas diciendo todo eso, y me dolió ─_

_─ Kannina Natsuki -_ Pidió disculpas mientras la abrazaba -_ Pero es que enserio fue lo único que se me ocurrió, eres algo dura digamos la verdad, perdón ─_

_─ Esta bien, pero... ¿Todo lo que dijiste no fue verdad cierto? ─_

_─ Claro que no, Natsuki es tan buena Trainer como su madre, y no puedo decirlo por tu abuelo porque no lo conocí, pero si es enserio tan famoso entonces no dudo que Natsuki recibió buena herencia ─_

_─ Oi, aun así fue algo cruel lo que dijiste ─_

_─ Que raro, te dicen cosas como esta con Nao o Mai ─_

─_ Pero tu, gracia a Dios, no eres una de ellas, tu eres mi amada Amatista ─_ Confeso la morena levantando la mirada.

_─ A...Ara, ¿Ese es mi apodo oficial? ─_

_─ De mi para ti ─_

_─ Que cute ─_ Le dijo antes de darle un suave y corto beso en los labios.

Cuando Shizuru cortó el beso Natsuki la atrajo hacia ella y le dio otro un poco mas largo.

_─ Bien, entonces ya que todo esta bien, ¿Alguna idea para la música? ─_

_─ Fu, emm pues ya que preguntas, que tal si armas una coreografía con la clase de baile que nos ha unido ─_

_─ ¿Y esa seria? ─_

_─ Dime tu, Natsuki ya te dije que no esperes que sea yo quien te lo aclare todo ─_

_─ Esta bien, a ver déjame ver cual es emm... ¿No será que hablas del tango? ─_

_─ Muy bien, toma una galleta de premio ─_ Dijo al momento que le daba una.

_─ Gracias, espera... ¿De donde sacaste...? ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Olvídalo, la verdad a esta altura ya ni debería preguntarme como haces algunas cosas ─_ Contesto esta mientras agarraba la galleta.

_─ Entonces ¿Que dices? ─_

_─ Emm, tendré que buscarle la vuelta pero, si porque no, nuestra siguiente presentación será de tango ─_ Confirmo la ojiverde.

_─ Ookini Nat-su-ki ─_ Agradeció ella al momento que la volvía a abrazar.

_─ Bien, supongo que tendré que empezar a trabajar en la coreografía ─_

_─ Fu, entones iré con la recepcionista para reservar el salón ─_

_─ Claro ─_

_─ No me tardo ─_

Shizuru se incorporo de su lugar para ir a hacer la reserva cuando Natsuki la sujeta del brazo y ahora es ella quien la abraza.

_─ Oi, antes ¿No me das algo para inspirarme? ─_

_─ ¿Y que podría ser? ─_

_─ Ya sabes...eso ─_

_─ Fu, comprendo -_ Al decir esto Natsuki se acerca a ella para besarla pero Shizuru pone un dedo sobre sus labios para detenerla - _Si nos ponemos a pensar creo que ese seria una "inspiración" mejor ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ La mira confundida.

_─ Si Natsuki loga armar unas buenas coreografías y recupere su confianza e imaginación, como premio le daré su beso, pero mientras no le daré nada de nadita ─_

_─ E... ¿Eh?... ¡Oi!, no se vale Shiz, que sea otra cosa mejor ─_ Reclamo Natsuki mientras se volvía a acercar para besarla.

_─ No -_ Tapando su boca con su mano -_ Primero haz lo que te dije y luego te daré tu premio ─_

_─ Pero...Pero Shizuru... ─_

_─ Nada de peros ─_

_─ ¡No se vale! ─_

Aun con las quejas de Natsuki, Shizuru mantuvo su palabra y evito que la morena la besara, Natsuki viendo que Shizuru no le daría tregua se propuso a hacer las coreografías con la música que ya había planeado, aunque a ratos intentaba acercarse a Shizuru para robarle un beso pero siempre resultaba igual, la castaña daba vuelta el rostro desviando el beso a su mejilla o cuando Natsuki la acorralaba le ponía obstáculos como libros o hasta una almohada.

Shizuru había reservado el salón para las seis de la tarde, minutos antes de la hora ellas ya estaban ahí esperando su turno ya que el salón estaba siendo ocupado, desafortunadamente para ellas la que lo estaba ocupando era Bernadette, cuando Natsuki la vio sintió ganas de ir y ahorcarla pero Shizuru la contuvo y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que Natsuki sonriera de forma traviesa, llego un momento en que ambas comenzaron a hablar como si estuvieran charlando de algo serio y eso llamo la atención de la francesa que comenzó a mirarlas pensando que aun estaban peleadas, Shizuru noto eso y le hizo un gesto a Natsuki, lo siguiente que la castaña hizo fue poner una expresión mas calmada y Natsuki lo que hizo fue agarrar y besar tiernamente una de sus manos, al hacer esto miraron de reojo y notaron que Bernadette tenia una expresión de enojo y de no poder creer lo que veía, ambas chicas entonces sonrieron notoriamente pero para sorpresa de la ojiruby, Natsuki la abrazo poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello y trayéndola hacia ella de forma cuidadosa, Natsuki miro a la francesa e hizo unos gestos señalando a su nueva novia y a ella misma como diciendo _"Ella es mía"_ mientras mantenía una sonrisa vivas y mirada desafiantemente ganadora, todos estos gestos hicieron que Bernadette se molestara notoriamente y gritándole a su compañero se fueron del lugar dejando a ambas chicas solas en el salón.

_─ Jajajaja, eso estuvo genial ¿No lo crees Shiz?-_ Pregunto Natsuki pero no obtuvo respuesta _- Oi, ¿Shizuru? ─_

Natsuki la miro y noto que esta tenía las mejillas peligrosamente rojas, Natsuki se acerco y le toco la frente pensando que quizás estaba enferma pero la ojirubi negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

_─ ¿Que pasa? ─_

_─ Ara, es que...no puedo creer que Natsuki haya echo eso ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Porque?, ¿Te molesto acaso? ─_

─_ No, para nada, es que...-_ Hizo una pausa mientras le tomaba de la mano - _Es que no creí que tan pronto te hibas a animar a mostrarte así conmigo frente a la gente ─_

_─ Emmm...a ver si entiendo, dices que ¿Te sorprende que no me avergüence de lo nuestro? ─_

_─ Pues no es lo que quise decir ─_

_─ Si ese es el caso entonces, si quieres, me avergonzare, no hay problema ─_

_─ ¡No!, no quise decir eso, ¿Natsuki porque actúas así? ─_

_─ Para que sepas que no me da pena y que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidas ─_ Confeso Natsuki con decisión pero con sus mejillas muy rojas.

_─ Fufu, Al parecer todo el drama que armamos para esto ah echo que Natsuki se vuelva muy melosa ─_ Contesto Shizuru con una mirada traviesa.

─_ ¡Pero solo contigo!, no quiero mostrarme así ante nadie mas o me joderan toda la maldita vida ─_

_─ Esta bien, no te pongas así mi querida Trainer ─_

_─ Bien ─_

_─ Sabes que igual que tu, yo también estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras ─_

_─ ¿Enserio? ─_

_─ Sip ─_

_─ Dame un beso ─_

Shizuru se acerco a Natsuki para besarla cuando recordó lo de la prohibición y se alejo enseguida.

_─ Buen intento, pero no te quieras pasar de lista ─_

_─ Bueno, tenia que intentarlo ─_

_─ Mejor menos trucos y más ensayo, ¿Tienes algo verdad? ─_

_─ Por supuesto, veras seguí tu concejo y lo que bailaremos es Tango pero...este será uno muy especial ─_

_─ ¿En que sentido? ─_

Natsuki no le respondió simplemente fue al equipo de música y coloco un CD, le dio play y comenzó a escucharse un tema clásico de Tango pero a medida que hiba avanzando se comenzaba a escuchar remixada pero no por eso perdía el ritmo.

_─ Este tema es **"La cumparsita remix"**, mezclemos algo clásico con lo moderno, por así decirlo ─_

_─ Nada mal, ¿Y como segundo tema? ─_

_─ Pensaba en el tema **"Por una cabeza"**, ¿No te parece? ─_ Guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

_─ Fu, me parece perfecto ─_

_─ Y ahora si -_ Murmuro mientras la abrasaba por la cintura -_ ¿Y el premio? ─_

_─ No, no, no, primero me enseñas y luego el premio, Natsuki una cosa a la vez ─_

_─ Oi, tramposa ─_

A duras penas Natsuki se tomo su tiempo para enseñarle a Shizuru toda la coreografía que había hecho hasta el momento, mientras lo hacia seguía aprovechando para ver si podía acercarse a los labios de su novia pero esta se mantenía a régimen, conforme hiba progresando el ensayo el baile hiba perfeccionándose rápidamente, Shizuru se sintió un poco mas calmada al ver que Natsuki ya se había olvidado de intentar robarle un beso por lo que bajo la guardia y se dispuso a aprenderse la coreografía. Luego de un poco más de 2 horas finalmente se retiraron del lugar.

_─ Llego y me meto a la ducha ─_ Anuncio Natsuki mientras tomaba de su botella de agua.

_─ Fu, si que te mostraste motivada hoy ─_

_─ Bueno ya casi es martes y...bueno no hace falta que te lo recuerde todo el tiempo ─_

_─ Claro que no Trainer, y ya que por hoy terminamos, ¿Hacemos algo ahora? ─_

_─ ¿Algo? ─_

_─ Sip, cenamos, salimos a dar una vuelta o algo así ─_ Preguntaba Shizuru al momento que se abrazaba al brazo de la morena.

_─ Oi, mejor no, tenemos el tiempo encima Shiz, seria mejor si vamos a dormir temprano y reservamos mañana a la mañana el salón ─_

_─ Ahora te lo tomas todo muy personal ─_ Haciendo puchero.

─_ Pues claro, me acorde de la cara de la francesa en la ronda anterior, quiero volver a ver esa cara si le volvemos a ganar en la final ─_

_─ Natsuki, enserio a veces puedes llegar a ser muy mala ─_

_─ Bueno, ¿A si me quieres o no? ─_

_─ A si de rebelde sip, así de mala fu, me costara acostumbrarme, aunque creo que esa actitud te servirá cuando te muestre algo ─_

─_ ¿Qué me vas a mostrar ahora?-_ Natsuki miro a Shizuru y vio que esa solo ponía una sonrisa picara lo que le provoco escalofríos -_ O...Oi, Shiz, ¿Que hiciste ahora?, tu cara ya me advierte que no es bueno ─_

A pesar del terror que le dio todo eso, Shizuru no le respondió ni le dijo nada solo mantuvo su sonrisa durante todo el camino hasta la suite.

Una vez en el cuarto Shizuru se dedico a darse una ducha y Natsuki una vez que se quedo sola comenzó a revisar cada centímetro del cuarto, busco en la habitación lo que fuera a lo que se refería Shizuru, primero pensó que era una cámara o algo así pero no encontró nada parecido, reviso entre sus cosas y luego la de Shizuru, en el bolso de ella encontró aparte de sus ropas normales y los vestidos de las presentaciones anteriores encontró dos juegos de lencería, una era de dos piezas de color negro lo cual le hizo subir los colores a Natsuki y además de eso encontró otro juego parecido a un Baby doll, lo que mas le asusto fue que al verlo le recordó mucho al que Shizuru uso en su sueño y eso fue lo que basto para que hasta la temperatura le subiera, por lo que dejo el vestido en su lugar antes de que entrara Shizuru o le sangrara la nariz, lo que ocurriera primero, como ultima opción reviso el bolso que había dejado al lado de la cama y lo único que encontró de raro fue un chocolate de una marca extraña y que no se veía como uno común, leyó bien lo que decía la caja en la que venia,_ "Chocolate afrodisíaco"_, con leer solo eso Natsuki se perturbo más todavía y con movimientos lentos volvió a poner el chocolate en su lugar mientras salía del cuarto.

_─ ¿Me pregunto si eso era lo que me quería mostrar? ─_ Se pregunto al momento que cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

A pesar de encontrar lo que posiblemente podría ser lo que Shizuru quería mostrarle quiso volver a la sala para seguir revisando pero justo se topo con Shizuru que salía del baño, venia cubierta solo con una toalla, lo que provoco que la parte pervertida de ella misma se pusiera a hacer de las suyas en su imaginación.

_─ El baño es todo tullo cariño ─_

_─ Emm, Si, etto...ya voy...Shizuru, muéstrame eso que querías que vea ─_

_─ Ara, lo hare después de tu baño ─_

_─ No, ahora ─_ Le ordeno poniendo mala cara.

_─ Bueno, esta bien ─_

Shizuru condujo a Natsuki hasta la habitación y ahí es donde la morena pensó que quizás enserio o era el chocolate y la lencería, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que Shizuru sacaba su laptop.

_─ ¿Pasa algo Natsuki? ─_ Viendo la cara de sorpresa de esta.

_─ Eh...No, ¿Por? ─_

_─ Tienes una expresión de estar decepcionada ─_

_─ Na...Nada que ver, etto... bien… que era lo que querías mostrarme lencería, digo Chocolate... ¡Quiero decir Shizuru! ─_

_─ Fu, ¿A que se deberá esa confusión de nombre? ─_

Esto ultimo hizo que Natsuki cambiara los colores de su rostro mientras Shizuru sonreía ampliamente, Natsuki la miro y se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa ella solo la ponía cuando le hacia una broma y esta caía. A pesar del enojo la castaña no le hizo caso al ceño fruncido de Natsuki y comenzó a abrir la página de Internet de la escuela y dio clic en un link y luego le mostró a Natsuki lo que era.

_─ ¿Y esto? ─_ Dijo mirando confundida la pantalla.

_─ Este es mi emm, digamos página personal en la escuela ─_

_─ Ajam, ¿Que se supone que tengo que ver? ─_

_─ Mira la frase que escribí ayer a la noche mientras dormías ─_

_─ Eh... ¿Que? -_ Pregunto al ver la pantalla y encontrar una frase señalada - _" Aunque algunos me critiquen debo decir que ya no estoy disponible, N.K x S.F" ─_

_─ Son nuestras iniciales, el que sea inteligente las entenderá ─_

_─ O... ¡OI!, Shizuru ¿Acaso quieres que se me vengan las locas de tus fans encima para matarme? ─_

_─ Fu, tranquila Natsuki si te preocupa que te lastimen yo puedo... ─_

_─ Ellas a mi no, si no yo a ellas, recuerda lo violenta que puedo ser ─_

_─ Ara, tienes razón, pero bueno ─_

_─ ¿Como que "Pero bueno"?, enserio creo que cambiaste un poco en estos 2 días ─_

_─ Eso fue culpa de Natsuki ─_

_─ Claro échale la culpa a los demás ─_

_─ Pero es verdad, Natsuki Ikesu ─_

_─ Si, si, claro ─_

_─ ¿Me das un besito?-_

_─ Ahora cambias rápido de tema ─_

_─ Natsuki, besito_ ─ Estirando los labios.

_─ Según recuerdo me hiciste prometer que no lo haría ─_

_─ ¡Ikesu! , pero ya esta, vamos ─_ Le insistía mientras jalaba su brazo como si fuera una niñita.

─_ Shizuru, seria mejor si guardas esa energía para los ensayos de estos días ─_

_─ Tengo mucha energía, ¡No te imaginas cuanta! ─_

_─ Eso sonó algo pervertido ─_

_─ Vamos ─_

_─ Que No ─_

_─ Me vas a obligar entonces ─_

_─ Ummm, porque no me gusta como sonó eso ─_

Sin verlo venir, Shizuru se arrojo encima de la morena y la abrazo atrapándole los brazos para que no pudiera resistirse.

_─ Ahora que somos parejas quizás deba poner algunas reglas para ti ─_

_─ O...Oi, quítate Shiz, se...se siente raro esto ─_

_─ Ara, mejor así -_ Dándole un beso en la mejilla - _Ahora la primera regla aquí es si te digo que no me puedes besar debes hacerme caso ─_

_─ Oye, ¿Desde cuando me dominas? ─_

_─ Fu, sin embargo -_ Ignorando lo que le decía Natsuki - _Cuando yo te digo que me des besitos debes hacerme caso Nat-su-ki ─_

_─ ¿O si no que? ─_

Dicho esto ultimo Shizuru aprovechando que tenia acorrala en el suelo a Natsuki, comenzó a frotarse contra esta lentamente mientras sentía que a la ojiverde se le erizaba la piel y comenzaba a moverse incómodamente, pero en especial cuando Natsuki comenzó a apretar sus piernas.

_─ ¡Ya esta bien, esta bien!, tu ganas ─_ Grita la morena finalmente.

_─ Fu, sabia que ese era tu punto débil, Natsuki esa una chica mala ─_

_─ Oi ─_

_─ Aunque quizás no, eres solo humana y casi no te puedes resistir a las necesidades carnales ─_

_─ ¡Oi!, Shiz párale a eso por favor, si vamos así como eres ahora voy a pensar seriamente en quedarme a dormir en el sofá esta noche ─_

_─ Tampoco es para tanto Natsuki ─_

_─ Tu no estas en mi lugar por eso ─_

_─ Bien, bien, ¿Me das besitos? ─_

_─ Umm... ─_

Y así fue como transcurrió la semana, entre las horas contadas para la gran final y Natsuki acostumbrándose a la actitud de Shizuru ahora que andaban juntas, toda la semana fue igual reservaban el salón dos veces al día, y siempre antes de ir y de regreso del ensayo Shizuru acorralaba a Natsuki contra la puerta para besarla y solo pocas veces Natsuki, desde que se calmo su necesidad de besarla constantemente, hacia lo mismo ya que ahora lo que tenia eran los nervios y la presión por su nueva rutina para el sábado. Llego viernes y ambas chicas se encontraban en una cafetería llevando bolsas con la ropa para la presentación del día siguiente, mientras esperaban sus pedidos Shizuru no pudo evitar notar lo nerviosa que estaba Natsuki, constantemente movía las manos y no se quedaba quieta en su lugar, así que quiso calmarla un poco antes de que en ese mismo lugar tuviera una reacción algo violenta causada por ese nerviosismo.

_─ Natsuki ─_

_─ Dime ─_

_─ No deberías estar tan nerviosa, hemos ensayado mucho estos días, lo haremos bien ─_

_─ Si lo se, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que quizás debí mejorar un poco la coreografía ─_

_─ Ya estas hablando cosas malas, esta bien lo que armaste ─_

_─ Si, y mas la ropa que elegiste creo que ahí lo completamos ¿No? ─_

_─ Fu, no puedo esperar a ver a Natsuki en la presentación con estos trajes ─_ Dijo mientras daba ligeras palmadas a las bolsas.

_─ Oi, aun no puedo creer que quieras que use traje ─_

_─ Pero si te ves bien sexi con eso, y muy cute ─_

_─ Ok, solo necesito despejar mi cabeza de este tema, eso es todo ─_

_─ Entonces ¿Que tal si te pregunto algunas cosas para varias? ─_

_─ ¿Que clase de preguntas? ─_

_─ Nada raro solo cosas para variar ─_

_─ Esta bien, pregunta ─_

_─ ¿Iras personalmente con mi padre a pedirle mi mano en matrimonio? ─_

_─ Oi, dijiste que no seria nada raro o...terrorífico ─_

_─ Fu, Natsuki piérdele ese miedo a mi padre, el no te va a matar...-_ Haciendo una ligera pausa _- O al menos eso me gusta pensar ─_

_─ Si quieres que le pida tu mano, iré con una armadura entonces ─_ Contesto esta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_─ ¿Entonces eso fue un si? ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ ¿Si me pedirás matrimonio? ─_

_─ Oi...pues... ─_

_─ Natsuki ─_ Haciendo pucheros de niña pequeña.

_─ Shiz, por favor, apenas estamos saliendo y ya quieres que me case contigo ─_

_─ ¿Entonces no me quieres? ─_

_─ ¡Tampoco dije eso!-_ Grito levemente con el ceño fruncido -_ Es que por ahora hemos estado juntas, de esta manera, unos días, ¿Quien dice que quizás en unos meses sigamos juntas pero te canses de mi?, o ¿Yo de ti?, no se, todo puede pasar, hoy en día nada es como los cuentos y películas románticas ─_

_─ Eso lo se, y menos en esta clase de relación que tenemos, pero...si hay algo que se es que… tendría que tener una muy, muy buena razón para cansarme de ti, cosa que creo nunca pasara ─_

_─ ¿A poco eres bruja?, no se sabe Shiz ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu, solo ve lo negativo ─_

_─ Soy realista ─_

_─ Eres negativa ─_ Haciendo pucheros y haciendo q hiba a llorar.

_─ Ok, ok, veré lo positivo, pero no llores ─_

_─ Ookini ─_

_─ Muy bien a ver...emm, pues nos pueden criticar y todo pero hay un dicho que dice que "Tu envidia me da fama"─_

_─ No se que tenga q ver eso ─_

_─ Pues sip, si nos llevamos bien y somos felices, otro querrán separarnos porque no soportan la felicidad de otro cuando uno no la tiene o algo así ─_

_─ Bueno eso se puede aplicar a mis fanáticas ─_

_─ Muy bien, a ver que mas emm...bueno pues... ─_ Balbuceo poniéndose muy roja.

_─ ¿Que? ─_

_─ Quien dice que si nos casamos pues... ─_

_─ Ara, ves que también estas pensando en el matrimonio ─_

_─ Oi, bueno es que me cuesta ver algunas cosas, recuerda que soy lenta ─_

─_ Sip, pero eres mi lenta -_ Agrego al momento que le tomaba la mano -_ Te amo Natsuki ─_

_─ Yo también mi amada amatista ─_ Le respondió con una voz pacifica.

─_ Fufu, me gusta como suena eso de ti, nunca te había escuchado así de apasionada ─_

_─ Mai tenia razón en eso, me traes mal Shizuru ─_

Ambas se quedaron viendo frente a frente, estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando llega la camarera con sus órdenes.

El momento había llegado finalmente, las chicas estaban vestidas y preparadas tras el telón para la presentación final, Natsuki venia vistiendo unos pantalones de traje y una camisa blanca desacomodad sensualmente, mano de obra de Shizuru claro, mientras que Shizuru usaba un vestido turquesa que la dejaba hombros y espalda descubierta y para esta ocasión se sujeto el cabello hacia atrás y dejando unos mechones de cabellos en su rostro, eso y mas el maquillaje la dejaban muy atractiva y con el ceño fruncido para Natsuki.

_─ Por favor cambia la cara Natsuki ─_

_─ No, ahora mas que nunca tendré que estar alerta, lo digo por como te vez ─_ Agrego mirando a Shizuru de pies a cabeza.

_─ Ara, ahora resulta que Natsuki es celosa ─_ Poniendo expresión chibis.

_─ Oi ─_

_─ Natsuki-san ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Voltearon ambas chicas a ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con Jacob.

_─ Quise desearle suerte a ambas en su presentación ─_

_─ Oi, gracias, y por cierto felicidades por ganar la clasificación individual Jacob ─_

_─ Gracias Natsuki-san -_ En eso Jacob nota que Shizuru le toma la mano a Natsuki de forma celosa - _Y felicidades a ti por... tus logros -_ Le dijo guiñándole a lo ultimo lo cual hizo que Natsuki se sonrojara al notar de que se trataba.

─_ Bien, supongo que ya nos veremos alguna vez después de todo esto, así que, Ahí te ves Jacob ─_ Respondió esta haciendo el mismo gesto.

La pareja anterior ya estaba saliendo, ambas chicas se miraban constantemente para asegurarse de que sus ropas estuvieran bien. El presentador comenzaba a anunciar sus rutinas y justo antes de salir Natsuki toma la mano de Shizuru y la besa tiernamente mientras le dedica una sonrisa y un _"Hagámoslo"_ de apoyo.

_─ Presentándose en esta final, las llamadas las "t.A.T.u" japonesas, Natsuki Kuga y Shizuru Fujino ─_ Anuncio mientras señalaba el lugar de entrada de las parejas.

Las chicas entraron finalmente, tomadas de la mano, Shizuru saludando con un gesto de cabeza y Natsuki con una sonrisa y una vena de enojo en su rostro.

_─ Oi, ¿De donde rayos viene ese apodo? ─_ Le dijo por lo bajo a la castaña.

_─ Ara, no te enojes, me parece algo lindo ─_ Agrego esta para calmarla un poco.

Mientras iban avanzando las cámaras las grababan en vivo, justo en otro lado todo un grupo de personas se reunió a verlas; Midori había invitado a todos a la casa Kuga a ver la final, ahí estaban todas las chicas del gimnasio desde la misma Midiori hasta Nao, incluso estaban Chie y Aoi, y los del concejo también, por invitación de parte de Mai.

_─ Muy bien aquí vienen y... ¡Hola!, Natsuki- chan se ve muy sexi en traje ─_ Comentaba Midori viendo la TV.

_─ Oigan es mi idea oh... ¿Acaso vienen tomadas de la mano? ─_ Pregunto Mai señalando algo atónita la pantalla.

Todos al oír eso se acercaron a la TV a ver si era verdad, y en efectos así era.

─_ Vaya, parece que Kuga se dejo llevar finalmente por las influencias de Fujino ─_ Comento Nao con sonrisa burlona.

_─ Wow, si eso es verdad, menos mal que traje una cámara ─_ Dijo Chie buscando la cámara en su bolso.

_─ Oigan, no tomen decisiones apresuradas, quizás solo es parte de su rutina ─_ Dijo Mai tratando de calmar el murmullo del lugar.

Ambas se dirigieron a la mitad de la zona de baile, se anuncio que el primer baile era _"La cumparcita remix"._

La música inicio, Shizuru hizo un movimiento hacia atrás acompañado con sus brazos, Natsuki quedo en su lugar un momento y con paso rápido tomo a la castaña y colocándose en la pose tradicional de baile comenzaron a bailar de de un lado al otro pero con movimientos algo acelerado, su baile continuo de un lado a otro, Natsuki dirigiendo a Shizuru mientras esta hacia rápidos movimientos con sus piernas, el baile parecía común, hasta que Natsuki dio le dio una vuelta a Shizuru y la recostó levemente hacia atrás, para sorpresa de todos lo siguiente que hizo fue sostener de las caderas a Shizuru y aun teniéndola medio recostada le dio un suave pero apasionado beso.

_─ ¿¡Que! ─_ Grito todo el mundo acompañado de gritos de sorpresa.

Esa expresión incluso se intensifico en la casa Kuga, todos estaban boquiabiertos y atónitos al ver eso.

_─ Mai, ¿Eso también es parte de su rutina? ─_ Pregunto Mikoto a Mai que tenía la boca totalmente abierta y señalaba la pantalla.

_─ Etto...yo...no se ─_ Respondió esta con dificultad sin apartar la vista de la TV.

_─ Uhh, que bien que estaba grabando ─_ Comento Chie.

─_ Jajajaja, Kuga prepárate, porque cuando vuelvas tendré mucho con que fastidiarte jajaja ─_ Comenzó a reírse Nao casi revolcándose en el suelo.

_─ Wow, no se si decir que eso era esperado ─_ Agrego Youko igual de sorprendida.

_─ No se, a mi me olía a que algo así era esperado, ¿No Saeko?... ¿Saeko? ─_

Midori y Youko voltearon a verla y vieron que Saeko estaba en su lugar inmóvil y con una sonrisa de sobresalto torcida.

_─ Saeko, ¿Oye que paso?, ¿Hola? ─_ La llamaba Midori mientras movía su mano frente a ella pero nada.

_─ Emm, mientras no se desmaye creo que no tenemos de que preocuparnos, O al menos eso tengo entendido ─_

_─ Emm, sin comentarios ─_

Mientras por otro lado del grupo estaban los del concejo tratando de calmar a Haruka que se había puesto a regañar a Shizuru, aun sabiendo que ella no podía escucharla.

_─ Haruka-chan, cálmate por favor ─_ Le rogaba Yukino mientras la frenaba.

_─ Hazle caso Haruka ─_ Insistía Reito que también la tenia sujeta.

_─ Kaicho-san no puede oírte, no importan que tanto grites ─_ Agrego Tate mientras recibía algunos golpes de Haruka.

_─ ¡Bubuzuke!, ¡Espera no mas que te vea!, ¡Esta es una mala imagen para el consejo! ─_ Gritaba ella a la TV como esperando que esta le respondiera.

Mientras en la competencia, luego de ver la reacción del publico las chicas continuaron con su baile, ahora la música había cambiado a un ritmo mas acelerado, ambas se separaron y tal y como lo ensayaron Shizuru hizo un gesto de rechazo hacia Natsuki y cada una hiba haciendo pasos en su lugar acercándose nuevamente hasta unir sus frentes y dando una vuelta en sus lugares, en lo que siguió del baile, Natsuki se acercaba y movía a Shizuru por todos lados y esta ultima actuaba en papel de rechazo hacia la morena, Natsuki llevaba a Shizuru de un lado al otro, hasta llego a deslizarla por el suelo como era típico en este baile, en cada momento Natsuki se acercaba a la castaña mientras bailaba unos cortos pasos pero Shizuru seguía con su actitud de rechazo y con una mirada sexi y desafiante a ella. En el estribillo final de la música, ambas juntan sus manos hacen un ligero deslizamiento y justo ahí Natsuki coloca una rodilla en el suelo y Shizuru se sienta en la otra que dejo apoyada y así se recuesta un poco así atrás y Natsuki coloca su rostro en su cuello y terminan en esa provocativa pose.

Las personas a pesar de la sorpresa aplaudieron enérgicamente por la presentación, en la casa Kuga igual aunque Saeko por su parte aun conservaba la expresión de sorpresa. Ambas chicas se volvieron a parar y vieron a los jueces con nerviosismos, estos lucían algo serios mientras cada uno decidía la puntuación.

_─ Creo que la presión me va a matar ─_ Comento Natsuki mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

_─ Ara, no te me vallas a morir Natsuki, aun necesito mucho tiempo para disfrutarte ─_ Contesto Shizuru con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

_─ Oi, tranquila, a pesar de todo mi corazón es fuerte ─_

_─ Eso del beso fue muy tierno de tu parte...y valiente, considerando que esto se transmite en vivo ─_ Agrego Shizuru aumentando el rojo en sus mejillas.

_─ Ya te lo dije, quiero hacer esto bien, por lo que quiero que te sientas segura de nuestra relación ─_ Dijo Natsuki al momento que le tomaba de la mano.

Shizuru sentía el inmenso calor en sus mejillas por lo dicho por la morena, no supo que decir por lo que solo asintió. Ahora el presentador, que venia de hablar con los jueces, hiba a dictar el resultado.

_─ Bien, pues...a pesar de esa inusual rutina, a los jueces parece haberles gustado, veamos si los puntajes dicen lo mismo ─_

Al momento de decir eso, cada uno de los jueves empezó a mostrar los resultados, los nervios de las chicas iban disminuyendo al ver que la mayoría de los resultados eran favorables.

_─ Y los resultados finales son, siete, nueve, cinco, ocho y...el voto top secret del juez Wong -_ Anuncio mientras apuntaba a los jueces -_ Ahora veamos si la siguiente presentación logra duplicar esos puntajes, lo veremos después de la pausa ─_

Durante la larga pausa del programa, las chicas aprovecharon para ir a cambiarse para la siguiente presentación; en los vestuarios, Shizuru estaba usando una bata mientras preparaba su vestido y en eso nota que Natsuki estaba pensativa y mantenía la mirada baja.

_─ Natsuki, ¿Te pasa algo? ─_ Pregunto acercándose a ella.

_─ ¿Eh? -_ Levantando la mirada- _No es nada, solo... -_ Suspirando pesadamente -_ Es que algo me dice que por darte ese beso fue que no obtuvimos una calificación más alta, lo siento ─_

_─ Ara ara, no importa Natsuki, aun así estuvo bastante bien, no es tu culpa -_ Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.-_ Natsuki ya que estamos aquí yo... ─_

_─ ¿Que? ─_ Levantando la mirada.

_─ Gracias... -_ Abrazándola fuertemente -_ Por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser tu compañera, en todos los sentidos ─_

Natsuki la escuchaba atentamente hasta que de la nada le cubre la boca a Shizuru y la mira con una sonrisa lo que deja confundida a la castaña.

_─ Oi, creo que la que debería hablar aquí seria yo, así que... -_ Aclarándose la garganta - _Yo soy la que debería agradecerte, porque a pesar de todos esos malos ratos que te hice pasar...te atreviste a darme una oportunidad, la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y por eso gracias, Shizuru lo eres todo para mi y enserio quiero que lo sepas, Te amo ─_

Seguido de eso Natsuki se separa levemente y le da de un beso en los labios a Shizuru, esta sin ninguna protesta lo recibió y correspondió en ese momento, Natsuki abrazo a la castaña por la cintura mientras que constantemente le acariciaba esa zona y sin notarlo, de tanto hacer eso termino abriéndole un poco la bata, justo cuando el beso se estaba comenzando a hacer más apasionado tocan la puerta anunciando que faltaba 5 minutos para que ellas salieran.

_─ Ara, aunque seamos pareja aun interrumpen nuestro besos ─_

_─ Si, bueno no hay más, un ultimo sacrificio Shizuru ─_

_─ Esta bien ─_

Justo cuando cortaron su abrazo a Shizuru se le cae a medias su bata y Natsuki al ver eso sintió que algo se le caía de la nariz y se cubrió enseguida.

_─ Hay no ─_ Limpiándose la nariz.

_─ Fufu, Natsuki ¿Acaso esa reacción fue por algo en especial? ─_

_─ Oi, por favor olvida cualquier cosa que hallas visto y que puedas usar para molestarme ─_ Poniéndose de espalda y sin soltar su nariz.

_─ Lo intentare...aunque no será fácil ─_ Respondió mientras se cerraba la bata y se hiba a terminar de cambiar.

_─ Sigo pensando que me quieres matar ─_ Musito Natsuki sin apartar la mano de su nariz.

Pasado un rato, nuevamente volvieron a salir al escenario pero esta vez con nueva ropa, Shizuru esta vez traía un vestido totalmente blanco, con la espalda descubierta y un corte que dejaba ver su pierna derecha, mientras Natsuki por su lado lucia un traje totalmente negro, con una camisa blanca abajo y corbata, tenia el cabello recogido y usaba un sombrero, curiosamente era parecido o incluso el mismo que uso en el baile de negocios cuando sorprendió a Shizuru.

_─ Ara, Natsuki esta echa todo un caballero con esa ropa ─_ Le dijo en voz baja mientras avanzaban a la pista.

_─ Silencio ─_ Le contesto con una sonrisa acompaña con el ceño fruncido.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la mitad de la pista las miradas de todos se fijaron en ellas y sin perder mas tiempo el presentador hablo.

_─ Ahora pasamos a la ultima presentación, esta vez pasando a algo mas tradicional y romántico _- Lo ultimo lo dijo elevando la voz para resaltarlo -_ "Por una cabeza" señoras y señores ─_

La gente hizo silencio total luego de la presentación y con algo de nervios, Shizuru puso una mano en el hombro de Natsuki mientras la otra era sostenida delicadamente, por su lado Natsuki con su mano libre abrazaba la cintura de la castaña. La música da inicio y ambas mueven rápidamente sus cabezas de una lado a otro y dan inicio a su baile, los primeros segundos fueron movimientos rápidos hasta que la música se hizo lenta, sus cuerpos se pegaron más y bailaron unidas, principalmente era Shizuru dejándose llevar por los movimientos que le hacia hacer la morena, la música rápida se hizo presente de nuevo y ahí el movimientos cambio, Natsuki mantenía una mirada seria y sensual que tenia totalmente hipnotizada a la ojirubi, la mayoría del baile estuvieron abrazadas y solo en ocasiones repetidas se separaban para hacer algún deslizamiento y giro algo arriesgado por como tenia que moverse Shizuru por la pista, durante el baile hubo un gesto que Shizuru no noto de parte de su compañera, y era que Bernadette se había asomado por de tras del escenario y la veía bailar, Natsukiaprovechaba que justo en esa parte del baile tenia que juntarse bien a Shizuru para mirar a la francesa y hacerle gestos de viveza y gritarle con la mirada _"Al final no me ganaste Maldita"_, el mensaje parecía haber llegado a la chica porque al instante mostró expresión de enfado y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, mientras Natsuki mantenía la mirada en donde había estado la francesa momento antes Shizuru se separa un poco y le quita el sombrero y se lo coloca sensualmente, Natsuki solo sonríe ante este acto ya que sabia que Shizuru lo hizo para recordarle el baile de negocios. Ya casi al final de la pieza, estaba en la parte lenta del baile, la morena movía a su compañera cuidadosamente por todas partes como si estuviera por hacer un movimiento arriesgado y no quisiera lastimarla, en un ultimo movimiento Natsuki abraza por la cintura a Shizuru y la levanta al mismo tiempo que empieza a girar en su lugar, y para terminar cuando la melodía se acaba, empieza a hacer mas lento los giros mientras la baja cuidadosamente y en la vuelta final coloca su brazo en la espalda de la castañapara hacerle de soporte y la recuesta ligeramente mientras que entrelazan sus otras manos y en todo ese momento final no apartan su mirada de la otra perosi que acompañan la pose final con la mirada enternecedora y romántica de una hacia la otra.

Los gritos ahora eran mas intenso y esta vez si parecía que todo el mundo gritaba, y ahí fue cuando el presentador se acerco mientras también aplaudía.

_─ Bien, parece que esta presentación si logro lo esperado si no me creen escuchen a la gente aplaudir ─_ Dijo indicándole a la cámara que grabara al publico

_─ Ahora si, pasemos a la puntuación de los jueces ─_

Conteniendo la respiración vieron como cada uno de los jueces levantaban sus correspondientes carteles con la puntuación.

_─ La puntuación final es, ocho, ocho, nueve, siete y el voto secreto del juez Wong que ahora mismo develaremos junto con el resto de las puntuaciones ─_

En ese momento al presentador le pasan un sobre y le hace señales al juez Wong a lo cual este ultimo asiente con la cabeza.

_─ Señoras y señores, aquí en mi mano tengo los resultados de las votaciones de los jueces, y ahora le agregaremos el resultado del juez Sergay - _Empieza a sacar un papel del sobre y vuelve a hacerle señas al juez a lo que este ante la mirada impaciente de todos levanta el cartel con la puntuación -_ ¡Un Nueve Señores! eso significa que con respecto al primer baile "La cumparcita" la calificación final es de un lujoso treinta y ocho ─_

Natsuki sentía que se hiba a caer de espalda ya que no pensó que iban a pasar de los treinta puntos pero en ves de caerse puso una sonrisa tonta mientras abrazaba a Shizuru y de fondo se escuchaba la gente gritar mas todavía.

_─ Esto si que ah sido algo favorable para estas chicas, ahora si les va favorablemente en la puntuación de su ultimo baile y con eso me refiero a que si obtienen mas de cuarenta puntos, podrían ser declaradas ganadoras en esta final ─_

Esa última frase hizo saltar de nervios los corazones de ambas y como por acto de reflejo se tomaron la mano listas para lo que viniera mientras veían como el presentador recibía otro sobre y sacaba un papel de esta.

─_ Bien con respecto a "Por una cabeza" la puntuación final hasta el momento es de un buen visto treinta y dos -_ Esta vez hubo aplausos que se silenciaron al instante para conocer el resultado final - _Bien ahora el voto del juez... ─_

Justo cuando señalo al juez Wong este se pone de pie y llama al presentador a lo cual este va enseguida a ver que ocurre y para sorpresa de la mayoría este sostiene el micrófono y comienza a hablar.

─_ Buenas noches damas y caballeros y concursantes, se que esto puede parecer algo inoportuno pero quería decir algo con respecto a esta singular pareja - _Ante esto toda la atención se centro en las palabras que salieran de su boca -_ Para empezar dese el inicio de esta competencia cuando se vio una pareja de mujeres bailando coreografías así como las de la semana pasada muchos no dieron el visto bueno, y luego de la presentación hoy en "La cumparcita" creo que eso fue como un broche de oro para los que están en contra de esto, lo único que quiero decir es que muchos quizás me critiquen por mi calificación a esta pareja y aquí es donde me defiendo diciendo… que soy juez y como tal debo ser imparcial, no critico si es una pareja normal o del mismo genero, eso no importa aquí, y por eso también debo destacar el valor que tienen estas chicas al expresarse así en publico y no por nada las hemos llegado a llamar **"Las t.A.T.u japonesas"**, lo único que tengo que decir para aquellas personas que están en contra de las relaciones del mismo genero es que... Los humanos somos iguales pero diferente con respecto a gustos y eso es lo que nos hace humanos, todos amamos pero no de la misma manera y vivimos en libertad de hacer lo que queremos, no literalmente claro pero saben a lo que me refiero, y eso fue también lo que demostraron con esta pieza de tango, pasión y amor, bueno eso es todo en mi opinión y por cierto... - _En ese instante el juez levanta un cartel mostrando un diez -_ Eso es todo gracias por su atención ─_ Y vuelve a tomar asiento.

Un silencio se escucho en el lugar, un silencio que fue roto por el aplauso de Shizuru que luego la acompaño Natsuki y así todo el mundo se unió convirtiéndolo en un sonoro aplauso.

_─ Eso fue algo muy motivador hay que decirlo, bien si ese es el resultado final entonces sumemos los puntos ─_

En un último suspiro de nerviosismo las chicas aprietan sus manos.

_─ Shizuru ─_ Susurra la morena.

_─ ¿Si? ─_

─_ Aunque no ganemos, debo decir que esta experiencia fue grandiosa, y mas al saber que no puedo creer que al final decidiste quedarte con alguien tan despistada como yo, espero que estés atenta a las consecuencias ─ _Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

_─ Fu, si lo se, y tranquila me asegurare de que seas un poco mas atenta pero ante todo, aunque no ganemos me llevare de regreso a casa algo más valioso que un trofeo, y es tu amor mi Trainer cute ─ _Le dijo como ultimo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Con un último sonrojo de Natsuki ambas regresan su atención al presentador mientras este revisa cual es la puntuación final y declarar al ganador de la competencia.

* * *

Ahora la parte de las curiosidades:

**1 -** No creo que haga falta mencionar quien es **"t.A.T.u"**, pero hay q ser justos hasta para quienes no saben, t.A.T.u es el famoso duo ruso, integrado por _Lena Katina_ y _Yulia Volkova_, para los que no saben o no entienden porque llaman asi a Shizuru y Natsuki, busquen en google. (=3)

**2-** Las piesas de baile que se usan aca son, **"La cumparcita Remix"**, tema que aparece en la pelicula **"Take the lead"** o tambien conocido en latinoamerica como **"Ritmo y Seduccion"**. el otro tema **"Por una cabeza"** es del famoso y fallecido compositor , actor y cantante **Carlos Gardel.**

**3-** Si hay algun Psicologo entre el publico que quiero explicar algo sobre el contenido de ester capitulo, bienvenido sea.

**4-** Me la pace escuchando los nuevo temas de _Lady Gaga_ mientras editaba este capitulo.(o.o)

**5-** Lo anterior no tenia nada que ver con el capitulo, pero bueno.(-3-)

Bien ahora sigue la parte de las explicaciones, primero que nada gracias por todos los comentarios que creo que devieron llegar a 30 (?) es bueno saber que la historia es de su agrado, en segunda no apareci en todo este tiempo porque me secuestraron unos extraterrestres, de los que segun las noticias anda habiendo muchos, que queria que escribiera historias Yuri especialmente sobre el ShizNat solo para su entretenimiento personal, y luego de 1 semana les dije "Yo me voy" y sali escapando asi como en "Duro de matar" y "Rapido y Furioso" y luego me enfrente con la peor crisis de todas, una tan grave como la desnutricion, y era que no tenia inspiracion, y entonces despues de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y volcar toda la imaginacion posible finalmente subi el capitulo, que les gusta o no ya queda en su criterio, pero recuerden que si no les gusta, Elmo ira y les jalara los pies en la noche cuando duerman (e.e).

Bien ahora si me retiro y no pregunten porque ni yo se cuanto tardare en subir el siguiente capi. espero que me tome menos tiempo de lo que tarde en subir este, ahora si portence bien, coman fruta y verduras, acompañenlas con chocolate o cafè y sobre todo, vean, fumen, beban, inyectence o implantence Yuri y especialmente ShizNat...Sayonara.

* * *

**Shana "Natsuki" Uchite**

_La lobita de la llama Carmesi_


	21. Una vez de regreso a casa

Wow, buenas gente despues de casi 1 año (e.e), Ya se que se me paso, perdon (T_T) pero entre la falta de inspiracion, y que me vicie a algunos videojuegos (._.), pero ahora con apollo e inspiracion de mi Boyfriend ( Que raramente tiene complejo de Shizuru o_O), volvere a escribir hasta terminar definitivamente esta historia, Lo juro por Narnia!

Ahora disfruten del capitulo :D

**NOTA:** Mai Hime es propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

**"Una vez de regreso a casa"**

_─ Ah... ¡Ah!, ya...ya no puedo ─_

_─ Mou, Vamos Natsuki ¿Es todo lo que tienes? ─_

_─ Cállate Mai, yo...ah... ─_

_─ Vamos un poco mas, o ¿Enserio resultaste ser tan débil Natsuki? ─_

_─ No...Ah...no, y tre...trein... ¡Treinta¡─_ Grito al momento que dejaba caer unas enormes pesas.

_─ Oh tu ganas, pudiste romper tu marca levantando los 70 Kl. ─_ Dijo Mai al momento q le pasaba una botella de agua.

_─ Ah, Ah, Nunca...digas que...no puedo ─_ Contesto esta antes de tomar de la botella.

_─ Bueno esta bien, pero es que desde la competencia que te ando viendo como algo blandita ─_

_─ Oi, entonces ve a que te revisen la vista, uff ─_

_─ Bueno esta bien, ahora si continúa el calentamiento, todavía falta para que vengan tus alumnas y tu mujer ─_

_─ Ya se pero tengo q esperar a Mamà y... ¿¡Como que mujer! ─_

_─ Ya sabes de quien estamos hablando -_ Sonrisa picarona - _De aquella ex-presidenta que te vuelve mansita ─_

_─ ¡Oi!, al menos la mitad de las palabras que dijiste, estuvo de mas -_ Recostándose y volviendo a levantar lentamente las pesas -_ Y si me disculpas volveré a lo mío ─_

─_ Apenas llegaras a 5 esta vez ─_ Agrego sin cambiar la sonrisa.

_─ ¿Ah no?, solo mira, 1...2 ─_

_─ Eso mismo solo mira quien llego ─_ Señalando un costado a Natsuki.

_─ 4... ¿Quien? ─_ Volteando a ver.

_─ Ara, Natsuki siempre tan concentrada en su ejercicio ─_

_─ ¡Shizuru! -_ Al verla Natsuki se desconcentro y se le cayeron las pesas provocando un enorme ruido en el lugar.

_─ Jajaja, 4, te dije q no llegarías jajaja ─_

_─ Mai ¡Desgraciada! ─_

Ante la incomoda situación Mai solo siguió riéndose mientras Natsuki la veía molesta.

_─ Ara, no te enojes Natsuki, aunque te veas sexi así ─_ Le dijo al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

_─ Oi, esta bien, pero es que... ¡Esta maldita me desespera! ─_

_─ Mou, mejor obedece a mi cuñada y cálmate Trainer ─_

─_ Hey, ya estuvo, pero ya pueden dejar de usar ese acuerdo de llamarse "Cuñadas" cuando están frente mío ─_

_─ ¿Y quien dijo que era acuerdo?, desde el momento que las vi besándose en la competencia ya empecé a programar en mi mente como debería llamar a Shizuru, ¿No es así cuñada? ─_

_─ Totalmente de acuerdo Cuñada ─_

Volviendo a empezar con otra rutina de cariñosos apodos Natsuki con mala cara se levanto dispuesta a alejarse.

_─ Oi, bien esto se puso feo para mí, me largo a cambiarme ─_

_─ Fu, Espera te ayudo cariño ─_

_─ Oh no, tu te quedas ahí ─_ Señalando con el dedo.

Shizuru solo respondió con una sonrisa mientras Mai no paraba de reír.

_─ Vaya, realmente cambiaste a Natsuki, no puedo creer que no dijo insultos ni nada, tendrás que decirme cual es tu secreto ─_

─_ Fu, es solo cuestión de como saber tratar a la persona con quien estas, además después de tantos meses de estar saliendo, es normal ya saber eso ─_

_─ Si, y dime... ¿Para cuando la boda? ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ No te hagas Shiz, Natsuki el año que viene cumple sus 18 años por lo que tendrá la mayoría de edad para ciertas cosas ─_ Le dijo dándole codazos.

_─ Fu, lo se, pero no hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas, además todavía tengo que pensar como se vería Natsuki casada ─_

_─ Pues si de algo te sirve, en mi opinión, seria un desastre, no sabe limpiar, ni cocinar, ni siquiera sabe lavar los platos -_ En ese momento Mai saca un pañuelo y se frota los ojos como si estuviera llorando -_ Intente ayudarla en ese sentido pero todo fue un fracaso snif ─_

_─ Fu ─_

En lo que ambas seguían con su plática, Natsuki que se encontraba en el baño, se había terminado de cambiar pero se había quedado dando vueltas ahí mientras sostenía algo en su mano.

_─ No puedo creer que halla llegado a esto, pero...que rallos ella lo vale...aunque necesito todavía un poco mas de tiempo -_ Dijo mientras escondía en su bolso lo que tenia en la mano_ - Ask, esto no será fácil ─_ Dijo en un suspiro.

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_

_─ ¡Oi!, te dije q no vinieras ─_

─_ Fu, en realidad te estaba espiando pero llegue tarde para ver que ropa interior traes hoy ─_

─_ Ok, voy a hacer como que no escuche eso último ─_

Natsuki se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a Shizuru, esta última aprovecho y la abrazo.

_─ Natsuki se anda portando un poco raro últimamente, ¿Te molesta algo Trainer? ─_

_─ No, es solo que...no, Nada, no te preocupes es solo por un asunto sin importancia ─_

_─ Entonces dame un abrazo ─_

_─ Ok ─_ Natsuki se suelta del abrazo para darse la vuelta y abrazar a su novia.

─_ Te Amo mi Trainer ─_ Le susurro en el oído.

_─ Yo también mi Amatista ─_ Le respondió esta en un susurro.

Por un breve momento se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Shizuru lo rompió.

_─ Natsuki ─_

_─ Dime ─_

_─ ¿Cuando me harás tulla? ─_

_─... ¿Que? ─_ Abriendo los ojos en grande pero sin romper el abrazo.

_─ Sabes a lo que me refiero ─_ Le susurro al momento que comenzaba a besar su cuello.

_─ O...Oi, Shiz, espera...creo...creo que has tocado un tema serio ─_

_─ Lo se, así que quiero una respuesta tulla ─_

Sin decir nada mas Shizuru lleva a la morena hacia una esquina y comienza a besarla, primero lentamente y luego de una forma mas apasionada, Natsuki no se opuso pero la pregunta de Shizuru le estaba dando vuelta en la cabeza en especial cuando sintió como las manos de esta comenzaba a meterse bajo su ropa.

_─ Oi... ¡Espera! ─_ Apartando las manos de la castaña.

_─ ¿Que pasa? ─_

_─ Solo dos cosas, una creo que deberíamos esperar el momento indicado para eso, digo no es que no quiera pero, solo espera un poco mas ─_

_─ Ara... -_ Expresión pensativa _- Fu esta bien, ¿Y la segunda? ─_

_─ Que aunque eso es lo que quieras ─_ Haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

_─ ¿Que? ─_ Acercándose a ella.

─_ ¡No podemos hacerlo en el baño del gimnasio! ─_ Le grito cerca del oído dejándola sorda por momentos.

En lo que Shizuru se apartaba y tapaba su oído medio sordo se escuchaba a Nao golpeando la puerta del baño.

─_ Kuga, lamento interrumpir tu momento de lujuria con tu novia pero la jefa te llama ─_ Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al terminar la frase, Natsuki abre la puerta molesta por el comentario.

─_ ¡Nao!, deja de decir tonterías, y ya voy ─_

_─ No te enojes Kuga, yo solo digo las cosas como son, y ustedes dos ahí y con la puerta del baño con llave, se puede pensar y decir muchas cosas con_ _respecto a eso_ ─ Término de decir con una sonrisa.

_─ ¡Oi! ─_ Le respondió la morena por el comentario.

Si de algo estaban seguros es que desde que las chicas volvieron de la competencia todo había cambiado, y eso se noto especialmente ante la reaccione de todo el mundo al momento de verlas llegar juntas de la mano.

* * *

**Flash Back **

Todos el mundo estaban esperando en la parada del bus, mientras de lejos veía como el transporte que las atraía de regreso se hiba acercando, solo fue cuestión de unos escasos 10 minutos hasta que se detuvo y toda la gente hiba bajando, Mai y Nao eran las mas entusiasmadas buscando hasta con binoculares a las chicas, hasta que por fin vieron salir a Natsuki y tras suyo a Shizuru, todo hiba bien hasta ahí hasta que ambas se pusieron de acuerdo para gritar una _"bienvenida"_ a la nueva pareja.

─ _¡Bienvenidas Natsuki y Shizuru de Kuga! ─_ Gritaron ambas pelirrojas lo cual obtuvieron una mirada asesina de parte de Natsuki y un inesperado sonrojo de Shizuru.

El único gesto que lograron hacer fue de una sonora risa.

─ _Ustedes dos hijas de sus...¡Las mato! ─_ Extendiendo los brazos en señal de que hiba a ahorcarlas.

_─ Alerta roja, ¡Hora de correr Nao! ─_ Grito Mai iniciando así la huida de ambas seguida por una molesta Natsuki.

La graciosa persecución solo aumentaban las risas y por supuesto llaman la atención de la gente, Shizuru veía esto con igual gracias y estaba por intervenir cuando vio de entre toda la gente a sus padres, estos dos al verla se acercaron a ella y Shizuru como esperando algo malo se puso firme y no desvío la mirada de ambos, pero para su sorpresa su madre la abraza fuertemente y su padre le dedica una sonrisa.

_─ A... ¿Ara?, ¿Crei que estarían molestos o algo así? ─_ Pregunto mientras mantenía el abrazo con su madre.

_─ Ara, claro que no Shizuru, ¿Por eso de la TV?, no te preocupes, ambos veíamos venir algo así -_ Haciendo una pausa mientras miraba a su marido -_ Bueno, yo si al menos ─_

_─ Mamà, Otto-san, lo siento creo que esto puede llamar la atención de la gente y podrían tener problemas pero yo solo hice lo que mi corazón quería ─_

_─ Lo sabemos Shizuru, y no soy quien para juzgarte -_ Acercándose a su hija - _Aquí entre nosotros a mi me criticaban por tu madre, ella no era ninguna santa cuando la conocí _─ Le dijo en voz baja

_─ ¡Oye escuche eso! ─_ Grito Naoki a su esposo.

_─ Pero eso si, es buena chica hay que admitirlo y al menos no es una vaga si se dedica a esto ─_

─_ Ara, entonces quiero un acercamiento ─_

A lo siguiente de eso Shizuru fue hasta donde todavía estaban corriendo las chicas, se puso en el camino de la morena y la llevo hacia donde estaban sus padres.

_─ Oi ¿Què estas...?_ ─ Mirando hacia donde hiba la cosa, hacia el padre de Shizuru -_ ¡Espera!, no ¿Qué haces? ─_

_─ Natsuki es hora de que le pierdas el miedo a mi padre, además debe conocer a su futura Nuera ─_

_─ O... ¡Oi! ─_ Cambiándole el color de la cara.

Shizuru coloco a Natsuki frente a sus padres, la morena se sentía esas victimas de películas de horror cuando estaban por asesinarla, su miedo calmo un poco cuando Naoki le dio una sonrisa pero su miedo aumento cuando vio el rostro serio y la mirada fija de el padre de su novia, pero como Natsuki tenia algo de orgullosa trato de ponerse lo mas firme posible pero no podía evitar que las piernas le temblaran, sintió que se le daría un paro cardiaco cuando su _"Suegro"_ se acerco a ella y levanto la mano, cerro los ojos mientras le recorría un escalofrío, no abrió sus ojos hasta que sintió una mano cargada sobre su hombro, y efectivamente era la mano del padre de Shizuru.

_─ Se nota que eres buena chica Kuga -_ Dándole ligeras palmadas -_ Shizuru es mi única hija, y la críe y cuide con todo el cariño posible espero que tu también lo hagas ─_

_─ O...Oi, digo...si, prometo que lo hare ─_ Respondió esta manteniendo un poco de miedo en su vos.

_─ Ara, ¿Ves Natsuki?, te dije que todo estaría bien ─_ Agrego Shizuru acercándose a la morena.

_─ Bien, entonces ya que estamos, Natsuki ─_

_─ Dígame ─_

_─ Hay un Bar acá en la esquina, como mi futura nuera te invito unos tragos, ¿Que dices? ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─ ¡Otoo-san!, ella todavía es menor de edad para beber ─_

**Fin del flash Back**

* * *

Shizuru hizo un gesto extraño al recordar esa curiosa escena, entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de su teléfono móvil, eran los de la oficina, recibir esas llamadas era parte de la nueva vida q le trajeron los cambios a Shizuru luego de lo de la competencia, y esa nueva vida incluía además de estar terminando la escuela y planear quedarse por mucho tiempo con Natsuki, era atender algunos asuntos del negocios familiar. Mientras Natsuki estaba en la oficina de su madre acudiendo a su llamado.

_─ Mamà ¿Que tanto ves que me quieres mostrar? ─_

_─ Esto ─_ Mostrándole algo en la pantalla de su portátil.

_─ Wow, a ver ─_ Acercándose a la pantalla.

En ella vieron el Face de Saeko donde había un mensaje personal.

_─ Que raro ─_ Exclamo la morena

─_ Si, es muy formal para ser un mensaje común ─_

_─ No, que raro que tengas una computadora ─_

Ante este comentario Natsuki recibió un sonoro golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre.

_─ Auch, Mala ─_ Frotándose la zona afectada.

─_ Eso te pasa por hacer comentarios entupidos Natsuki, sabiendo que grabo algunos bailes para esto, era obvio que lo tuviera ─_

_─ Ya, ya esta bien, ahora lee que es ese mensaje y de quien ─_

_─ Veamos, es de alguien llamado J. , dice que es el representante de una conocida cantante, aclara que su cliente misma te vio por medio de videos en tu debut en la competencia y que estaría interesada en trabajar contigo, y dice algunas cositas màs.¿Tu que crees Natsu? ─_

_─ Trabajar con alguien famoso, No creo que no por ahora ─_

_─ ¿Estas segura?, cosas así no se presentan a diario ─_

Ante esa observación Natsuki se puso de pie y dibujo una sonrisa.

─_ Estoy...segura, además estoy bien como estoy ahora, me gusta mi trabajo en el gimnasio, tengo a mis amigos, a mi amada y claro a ti y Dhuran, mi vida esta bien así como para intervenir en cosas de famosos ─ _Manteniendo la sonrisa.

El comportamiento de Natsuki en ese momento sorprendió a Saeko, ya que con eso se daba cuenta de que su hija era feliz con la vida que llevaba.

_─ Bien si así lo quieres, nadie te juzga ─_

_─ Gracias -_ Retirándose del lugar -_ Ah, mamà, ¿Porque no aceptas tu la oferta?, a fin de cuenta es como dice el dicho, la hija es igual a la madre ─_

Ante esa idea Saeko solo atino a reírse.

_─ Nat-su-ki ─_ Silabeo la castaña mientra sostenía el teléfono en la mano.

_─ Dime ─_

_─ Llamada del trabajo, tengo que irme veré si puedo volver para nuestra clase ─_

_─ Claro, pero si no llegas tranquila, igual sabes donde encontrarme ─_

_─ En mi cama ─_

_─ Si... ¡Oi! ─_

─_ Es broma Nat-su-ki-_ Silabeo antes de sostener su rostro y darle un delicado beso de despedida.-_ Te veré más tarde ─_

_─ Bien, Te amo Shiz ─_

_─ Y yo a ti mi Trainer ─_ Contesto antes de irse a la salida.

Al ver que su amada se hiba, suspiro y luego continuo con lo suyo.

─_ Bien, basta de distracciones es hora de trabajar, ¡Nao pon a trabajar tu trasero! ─_

Y así Natsuki volvió a su rutina de siempre, dar las clases de Figth do y molestar a Nao, mientras esperaba el regreso de la única mujer que la había cautivado en todo este tiempo y a la cual tenia en mente hacerle una propuesta que aun no se animaba a hacérsela.

**Ah-ah-ahhh-ow**

**Ah-ah-ahhh-ow**

**I'll bring him down, bring him down down**

**Ah-ah-ahhh-ow**

**Ah-ah-ahhh-ow**

**A king with no crown, king with no crown**

**I'm just a holy fool**

**Oh baby it's so cruel but**

**I'm still in love with Judas baby**

**I'm just a holy fool**

**Oh baby it's so cruel but**

**I'm still in love with Judas baby**

**Woah woah woah woah woah**

**I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as**

**Woah woah woah woah woah**

**I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as**

**Judas Juda-ah-as**

**Judas Juda-ah-as**

**Judas Juda-ah-as**

**Judas Gaga**

La música sonaba y se veía a Mai y Natsuki interpretar la coreografía, la misma era casi parecida a la original solo que con algunos pasos o movimientos cambiados, todos en el lugar las veían bailar mientras que Midori las grababa.

Hubo un momento de la coreografía donde Mai empezó a confundirse y mirar a Natsuki para guiarse en el baile, pero como la morena los hacia muy rápido Mai hizo una chistosa mueca y de la nada empezó a hacer chistoso pasos de baile hasta que empezó a imitar un conocido baile egipcio formando una zeta con los brazos, ese gesto hizo que Natsuki dejara de bailar y la mirara mientras que el resto de las personas la veían con gracia y entre carcajadas.

_─ Oi, Mai ─_

_─ Perdón, es que me perdí ─_ Contesto sin abandonar su expresión divertida.

_─ Hay Dios -_ Dándose un golpe en la frente - _Bien Midori deja de grabar esto ya se termino por ahora ─_

_─ Mou como digas Natsuki-chan, pero creo que ese final fue algo cómico y que igual ira a Internet ─_

_─ Lo se Midori, lo se -_ Contesto Natsuki con pesadez mientras tomaba una botella de agua.- _Por cierto, ¿Donde esta mi madre? ─_

─_ Esta afuera hablando con un tipo desde hace un buen rato ─_ Contesto Midori con un tono de intriga.

_─ ¿Oi? ─_ Mirando hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

Natsuki de lejos solo pudo ver la figura de su madre, pensando cosas extrañas sobre con quien podría estar hablando se acerco sigilosa hacia la puerta y pudo ver que conversaba seriamente con un hombre que al parecer se veía un poco mas grande que su madre.

_─ ¿Eh?, será que...-_ Sudando frío -_ Mamà no sabia que te gustaban los viejos ─_ Dijo en su mente.

En ese momento Saeko se da vuelta a ver a su hija con expresión seria.

_─ Kuso, ¿¡Acaso lo dije en vos alta¡? ─_ Sobresaltándose ante la mirada de su madre.

_─ Aquí estas, justo de quien hablábamos ─_

_─ ¿Oi? ─_

_─ Natsuki el es J.C Donovan, el es quien envío el mensaje que te mostré por Face, e insiste en que su clienta quiere verte a ti ─_

Al escuchar eso Natsuki quedo en shock y balbuceando unas pocas palabras.

_─ Emmm...etto... ¿Me lo repites? ─_

_─ Ah Natsuki ─_ Exclamo Saeko golpeándose la frente.

_─ Si me lo permite -_ Hablo el hombre con un raro acento en su japonés - _Mi clienta al parecer te ah visto en unos videos por la red, en la competencia de baile en la que estuvo -_

_─ Ah si, ya sabia que mi participación ahí me seguiría como antecedente de ex convicto ─_

_─ Pues su estilo en particular le gusto mucho, y ya que andábamos curioseando un poco aquí en su ciudad, me pidió buscarla ─_

_─ Pues aquí me tiene, Kuga Natsuki, también conocida como "La princesa de hielo"─_ Se presento la morena.

_─ O también conocida como "La bruja de las nieves"─_ Grito Nao que estaba cerca de ahí.

─_ ¡Tu cállate!-_ Le regaño la morena con el ceño fruncido -_ Y bien entonces ¿Que más es lo que lo trae por aquí? ─_ Volviendo a hablarle al hombre.

─_ Pues lo que me trae es preguntarte si ¿Te gustaría trabajar con mi ella? ─_

_─ Wow, espere, ¿Quien es su clienta? ─_

─_ Se llama Stefani ─_ Contesto con toda naturalidad.

_─ ¿No es Gwen Stefani? ─_ Pregunto sobresaltándose un poco.

_─ No, no es la señorita Gwen-_ Haciendo una breve pausa- _En todo caso que te guste la idea que te propongo, seria bueno hablarlo cara a cara con mi cliente y claro tu tutor o encargado ─_

_─ Ah, ósea mi clon mas grande ─_ Señalando a su madre.

─_ Si, dime si te gusta la idea y arreglaremos un encuentro con Stefani ─_

─_ Pues tomando en cuenta de que suena tentador y que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, bueno, dénos un horario y veamos si se puede ─_

_─ Perfecto déjame ver un momento -_ Sacando una agenda electrónica -_ ¿Que te parece el viernes a las 8 P.m.? ─_

_─ ¿Que opinas mamà? ─_

─_ Por mi esta bien, la cosa aquí es si tu puedes ese día Natsuki ─_

_─ En ese caso esta dicho, acompañe a su clienta ese día y ahí estaremos ─_ Aseguro Natsuki con señas de mano.

_─ Esta dicho -_ Metiendo una mano en el bolsillo -_ Tome mi tarjeta, por si quiere comunicarse con migo, ahora si no les quito mas de tu tiempo, Sayonara ─_

Tan pronto como el hombre se retiro, y quedaron solo madre e hija en la puerta, Saeko comenzó a reírse ligeramente mientras veía de reojo a Natsuki.

─_ ¿De que rallos te ríes? ─_ Le pregunto su hija con expresión rara.

_─ Es que no puedo esperar a ver tu cara cuando conozcas a su cliente ─_ Dijo Saeko cortando su risa.

_─ ¿Eh?-_ Haciendo muecas -_ ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Ya lo veras hija ─_ Fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar a dentro del gimnasio.

_─ Cada día empiezo a creer que mi madre esta más loca ─_ Se dijo para si, o al menos eso creyó.

_─ ¡Escuche eso jovencita! ─_ Grito desde lejos la mujer.

_─ ¡Kuso! ─_

Por otro lado en una empresa, se veía salir con expresión agotada a cierta castaña.

_─ Ara, este día me pareció largo pero al fin termino ─_ Pensó mientras se frotaba el cuello.

_─ Ya todo termino por hoy Shizuru, ven descansa en mi oficina ─_

_─ Gracias Otto-san ─_

Una vez en la oficina de su padre, esta última se recostó en el sofá que había ahí olvidando por un momento la imagen de señorita y suspirando con pesadez.

_─ Iré por un café, ¿Quieres uno? ─_ Pregunto su padre mientras hiba de salida.

_─ Ara, Por favor y gracias ─_

─_ Bien, regreso en un momento ─_

Tan pronto como cerro la puerta tras de si, Shizuru saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar.

_─ Fu, después de tanto trabajo quiero relajarme un poco con la voz de mi Trainer ─_ Susurro mientras colocaba el teléfono en su oído.

Unos segundos de esperas.

_─ Diga ─_

_─ Ara ara, Buenas tardes mi Trainer ─_

─_ Oi, Shizuru ─_ Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

─_ Ya tenias ganas de escuchar la vos de mi Natsuki, hace tanto tiempo que no la oía ─_ Poniendo cara larga.

─_ ¿Eh?, Shiz, nos vimos anoche antes de que te dejara en tu casa, y sin mencionar que me llamaste esta mañana antes de ir a trabajar, no paso tanto tiempo ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu ─_

_─ Oi, ¿Y ahora porque? ─_

─_ Nunca me sigues el juego, eres mala ─_

─_ Shizuru si tienes alguna bebida rara en tu mano, suéltala por el amor de Dios ─_

_─ Ara, no tengo nada Trainer te lo juro ─_

_─ De acuerdo, te creo ─_

─_ A todos esto que me cuentas mi querida Trainer, ¿Algo nuevo? ─_

─_ Pues ahora que lo mencionas, si, no adivinaras quien vino y lo que paso ─_

_─ Pues cuéntame ─_

Shizuru mostró una mirada de curiosidad mientras Natsuki le contaba lo sucedido hace un momento en el gimnasio.

Los días pasaron velozmente, hasta que llego ese mismo día en que Saeko y Natsuki acordaron verse con el representante y su clienta. Faltando unas horas para reunirse con la misteriosa clienta, Natsuki se encontraba en su cuarto con Mai y Nao, y esta última era la razón por la que la morena tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de enojo.

_─ Vamos Natsuki hazlo ─_ Insistía Mai.

_─ Oi, Mai, cuando te pedí tu ayuda, creo que solo te cite a ti o ¿Me equivoco? ─_

_─ Nop, tienes razón ─_

_─ Entonces dime ¡Que rallos hace Nao aquí! ─_ Grito apuntando a la pelirroja.

─_ No me quieras tanto Kuga ─_ Le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

─_ Calma Natsuki, es importante por ser alguien cercana a ti, además ella grabara lo que haremos, así tendrás una idea de como te ves cuando lo hagas ─_ Trato de convencerla Mai.

_─ Aun así no me gusta la idea ─_

_─ Tranquilízate Kuga, prometí portarme bien, no hare bromas lo prometo ─_ Levantando la mano en señal de promesa.

_─ Oi, esta bien, pero será mejor que no estés mintiendo araña ─_

_─ Si,si, si, lo que digas Kuga -_ Preparando la cámara para grabar- _Bien cuando quieran ─_

─_ Comienza Natsuki ─_ Anuncio Mai.

_─ Muy bien -_ Aclarándose la garganta- _Shizuru, este tiempo juntas ah sido muy especial, y quiero dar un nuevo paso en esta relación ─_ Decía la morena algo nerviosa.

─_ Ara, Natsuki -_ Dijo Mai tratando de imitar el acento de Shizuru - _Creo saber a donde quieres llegar así que toma -_ Entregándole unas llaves - _Las llaves de mi casa y mi cuarto, te espero ahí en media hora ─_

─_ Oi, ¡MAi!-_ Grito enojada con la pelirroja mientras de fondo Nao se reía a carcajadas -_¡Nao! ─_

─_ Jajajaja Oye, yo no dije nada, es ella quien esta bromeando jajaja ─_

_─ Vamos Nat, no me dirás que después de todos estos meses juntas nunca... ─_

En eso ve que Natsuki se pone roja y agacha la cabeza.

_─ Mou, espera, ¿Ustedes nunca...? ─_

_─ ¡Cállate! ─_ Mirándola con mala cara.

_─ Ok, ok, mejor sigamos con esto ─_

_─ Bien -_ Volviendo a ponerse seria -_ Shiz, en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que nunca conoceré a alguien tan especial como tu, por eso tengo que hacer esto…─_

─_ Fu -_ Volvía Mai con su imitación del acento de Shizuru-_ Natsuki, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, tu también eres especial, y si me das 5 hijos o mas serás aun mas especial para mi ─_

_─ ¡Kuso!, ¡Mai! ─_

En este momento la risa de Nao se había convertido en una enérgica carcajada. Natsuki ya se había molestado bastante con las chicas que les puso una pequeña, por no decir macabra, advertencia.

─_ Bien -_ Mirando con seriedad a ambas chicas antes de hablar- _Shizuru eres maravillosa y...-_ Pausando para controlar a ambas chicas -_ no sabes cuanto aprecio y adoro tu compañía - _Volviendo a pausar para controlarlas y viendo que estaban serias -_ Es por eso que quiero hacer esto, Shizuru tu quisieras..._ ─

_─ ¡Natsuki! ─_

_─ ¡Carajo!, Si no son estas dos es un tercero -_ Grito la morena enojada.-_ ¡¿Que pasa? ─_

_─ Ve preparándote, tenemos la reunión con el representante en 1 hora ─_

─_ Esta bien jefa -_ Respondió mientras ponían mala cara.- _Dios, no me di cuenta que ya era la hora ─_

_─ Entonces Kuga -_ Enfocando la cámara en ella - _¿Quieres que nos retiremos o te grabo mientras te alistas? ─_ Pregunto Nao mientras aun grababa.

_─ Maldita sea contigo, condenada araña ─_ Le quita la cámara y la apaga.

─_ Oh lo olvidaba, solo Shizuru puede verte desnuda y en todo caso le tendríamos que pedir permiso para verte, ¿No es así? ─_

Hubo un silencio tras eso y Natsuki solo la miro fijo hasta que contesto.

_─ Largo ─_ Apuntando a la puerta.

Luego de echar a Nao y Mai, Natsuki rápidamente se cambio y se vistió lo más decentemente posible, discutió un momento con su madre, al rato se despidieron de Dhuran y fueron hacia el restaurante acordado. El lugar de encuentro era normal pero elegante, se veía a varias persona, cada una en sus respectivas mesas, pero lo que no pudieron ignorar era el hecho de que cuando llegaron había unos paparazzi afuera, esto evidentemente llamaba la atención de la gente y la morena misma, al momento de llegar el representantes les hizo señas y las llamo a la mesa donde estaban.

─ _Esperamos no haber llegado muy tarde ─_

─_ Claro que no señorita Saeko, mas a tiempo imposible ─_ Agrego amablemente el hombre.

─_ Y ¿Donde esta su clienta? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki mientras observaba su alrededor.

─_ Fue al baño hace un momento, enseguida regresara ─_

En ese momento Saeko volvió a reírse por lo bajo mientras veía a su hija.

─_ Oi, ¿Y ahora que? ─_

_─ Enseguida sabrás porque ─_ Le contesto.

─_ Si que estas loca -_ Mirando con extrañeza- _¿Porque el misterio?, ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas? ─_

En ese momento todos en la mesa guardaron silencio mientras una cuarta persona se acerco a la mesa, extiende su mano para saludar y con un acento ingles se le escucha decir.

_─ Hi, I'm Lady Gaga ─_ Extendiéndole la mano a Natsuki.

Natsuki miro la mano y lentamente subió la mirada mientras hiba palideciendo hasta que vio la el rostro de la dueña de esa mano.

_─ Oh Dios, ¡OH DIOS MIO! -_ Totalmente sorprendida -_ E...Eres tu... ¡ERES TU_!...Tu...tu... ─

_─ Yes, I ─_ Respondió la cantante.

─_ Pero tu... ¿Sabes quien eres?, Dios mío, Eres Lady Gaga, ¡LADY GAGA! ─_ Grito casi arrojándose sobre la mesa.

_─ Yes, Emmm -_ Tratando de vocalizar las palabras - _Es un gusto conocerte, y disculpa mi hablar en japonés no es muy fluido ─_

_─ No me importa si me hablas en japonés, coreano, italiano o esperanto, Eres Lady Gaga, Dios, eres mi idola, me se tus canciones y casi todas sus coreografías ─ _Poniendo una amplia y radiante sonrisa acompañada de una mirada igual de radiante.

─_ Muchas Gracias, y debo decir que me gusta como interpretas las coreografías de mis canciones, tienen ¿Como se dice?, emm, Un toque personal ─_

_─ Oi, Muchas gracias ─_ Sin dejar de mirarla con la misma emoción.

_─ Y ya que esta el tema, eso es por lo que nos reunimos hoy -_ Dijo el representante- _Como te había dicho, mi clienta vio unos videos donde apareces interpretando coreografías de sus temas y... ─_

_─ ¿Este no es uno de esos reclamo de derechos de autor o si? ─_

─_ Claro que no, tranquila, es que mi clienta la señorita Gaga, sugirió que podrías ser lo que ella busca para las coreografías de algunos temas de su nuevo CD ─_

─_ ¿Lo que buscaba?-_ Mirando intrigada a su madre que la mira con seriedad.

─_ Yes, lo que tratamos de decir es que con el permiso de tu madre, y claro si también lo deseas, me gustaría que fueras mi coreógrafa ─_ Termino de decir la Diva del Pop.

Pasaron varios segundos en lo que el rostro de Natsuki palideció pero no dijo absolutamente nada en ningún momento.

─_ ¡Acepto!-_ Grito Natsuki pero se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala de su casa-_ Oi, que rallos─_

_─ "Por fin despiertas"─_ Decía el cartelito que sujetaba un Dhuran ahora un poco más grande.

─_ ¿Como que por fin?, espera, ¿Cuando llegue a casa? ─_

Saeko escuchando los gritos de su hija desde la cocina va a verla.

─_ Ya era hora de que despertaras hija ─_

_─ ¿Eh?, ¿Mamà que paso? ─_ Pregunta la morena muy confundida por la situación.

_─ Pues a ver como te digo, en simples palabras te desmayaste ─_

_─ ¡¿Como? ─_

_─ Sip, luego de que te hicieran esa pregunta como que te pusiste como un fantasma, y a lo siguiente estabas tendida en el suelo como si te hubieras emborrachado a más no poder ─_

_─ ¿Como dices? ─_ Poniéndose azul.

─_ Luego de eso llamamos a una ambulancia pero como les dije que era normal en ti y estabas bien te trajeron a casa ─_

_─ No puede ser esto es, ¡Ah Kuso! , ¡¿Y que paso con Lady gaga? ─_

─_ Tranquila, me dieron el numero y me dijeron que cuando te recuperaras que los llamaras con tu respuesta ─_

_─ Aun así eso no arregla el hecho de que pace vergüenza ─_ Bajando la cabeza en señal de depresión.

─_ Ara, Natsuki no debería ser tan negativa ante un pequeño altibajo ─_

_─ ¿Oi? ─_

La morena giro para ver y encontró parada en la puerta a la dueña de ese acento tan peculiar.

_─ ¿Shizuru?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ─_

_─ Natsuki mala, no se alegra de verme ─_ Haciendo pucheros.

_─ ¡Yo no dije eso! ─_

_─ Shizuru llamo por tu teléfono mientras estabas inconciente y así se entero de lo que te paso, debo decir que tengo una Nuera muy atenta, tan pronto como supo lo que te paso llego casi al instante a la casa a verte, y desde entonces no se ah ido ─_

_─ ¿Y eso fue hace cuantas horas? ─_

_─ Ara, creo que unas 3 o 4 horas quizás ─_

_─ ¡¿QUE?-_ Mirando el reloj -_ ¡Maldición! ─_

_─ Tranquila Natsuki, a fin de cuenta estabas inconciente ─_

_─ Oi, si quizás tengas razón _─ Intentando calmarse

_─ Aunque te advierto que si utilizas la excusa de estar inconciente o un coma cuando tengamos bebes, tendrás graves problemas por no cumplir con tu parte_ ─ Dice con una sonrisa.

─_ Si, no usar excusa cuando tengamos...¡Oi! ─_ Grita sobresaltada y más cuando su madre se ríe ante el asunto.

_─ Bien, ya que estas conciente y esta todo tranquilo, ¿Quieres comer algo cariño? ─_

_─ Si, porque no_ - Se levanta _- Vamos Dhuran ─_

Natsuki llego a la cocina y vio que la mesa estaba casi lista para comer.

_─ Veo que tuvieron mucho tiempo mientras estaba inconciente ─_

─_ Pues si, mi nueva Nuera me enseño unos exóticos platillos de Tokio que incluso los preparo para comer ahora ─_

─_ Por favor toma asiento amor ─_ Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una silla para Nat.

La morena solo la miraba con una tierna sonrisa al ver que Shizuru estaba jugando a ser la esposa y que la había puesta de nuevo en el papel del esposo.

─_ Hay mi amatista ─_ Tomando asiento.

Luego de la gran cena, Saeko fue a arriba a tomar un baño, mientras las chicas se quedaron en la sala a ver la TV, hubo un momento que Shizuru noto a Natsuki con una actitud algo nerviosa, ya que no dejaba de mover su pierna, ni dejaba quieto el control de la TV.

_─ Natsuki ─_

_─ Dime ─_ Sin dejar de mover el control.

_─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─_

_─ Emm sip, ¿Por? ─_

_─ Pues eh notado que no dejas de mover la piernas y hace mas de 10 minutos que estas cambiando de canal ─_

─_ Es que no hay nada bueno ─_

_─ Nat-su-ki ─_ Silabeo su nombre en forma seria.

_─ Bueno esta bien -_ Bajándole el volumen a la TV - _Es solo que eh pensado en ciertas cosas...sobre nosotras Shiz ─_

─_ ¿Ara?, ¿Como que cosas? ─_ Mirándola extrañamente.

─_ Pues como dar un gran paso en nuestra relación ─_

En ese momento Shizuru acorralo a Natsuki en el sofá de la sala mientras mantenía fija sus miradas.

_─ Natsuki ─_ Suspiro su nombre antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Natsuki se sorprendió un poco ante el acto pero no por eso interrumpió el beso, todo lo contrario lo intensifico mientras apretaba los brazos de Shizuru, y la castaña a su vez la abraza por el cuello, lo único que las hizo parar en ese momento fue el sonido del teléfono de la casa, pero al instante la madre de Natsuki grito desde arriba, _"Yo atiendo"_, un poco nerviosa por la interrupción, la morena se levanto un poco sin alejar mucho a la castaña de ella.

_─ Shiz ─_

_─ Dime ─_ Mirándola con ternura.

_─ Te Amo, mi querida amatista -_ Le dice con una calida sonrisa -_ Tu le das alegría a mi corazón ─_ Le besa la mejilla.

Con esas palabras a la castaña se le enrojecieron las mejillas de una manera que solo su Trainer podía lograr que pasara.

_─ Natsuki ─_ Se acerca a ella y frota su mejilla con la de la morena de forma cariñosa.

─_ Jejeje, mi amatista ─_ Abrazándola por la cintura.

Justo cuando ambas empezaban a ponerse cariñosas, Natsuki siente una mirada encima y voltea a ver que justo en frente de ellas esta Dhuran viéndolas atentamente, el cachorro al percatar la mirada de su dueña levanta las orejas y menea la cola de forma alegre.

_─ Oi, ¡Deja de mirar Dhuran! ─_ Le grito la morena al cachorro con una mezcla entre vergüenza y enojo.

_─ Mmm Natsuki ─_ Le llamo la atención con expresión curiosa.

─_ ¿Si? ─_

_─ Dime, ¿Que clase de propuesta vino a hacerte tu idola? ─_

_─ ¿Oi? ─_

Antes el pequeño interrogatorio que Shizuru le hizo a la morena, esta ultima contestaba cada pregunta lo más claramente que podía.

_─ Ya veo, finalmente le llego una gran y tentadora oportunidad a mi Trainer ─_ Dijo Shiz en un tono de voz sereno.

_─ Asi es ─_

_─ Supongo que ya tomaste una decisión ─_

_─ En realidad no ─_ Contesto en tono serio.

─_ ¿Ara? ─_

─_ Es que es una oportunidad única realmente...pero no es fácil tampoco, claro me encantaría trabajar al lado de mi inspiración Lady Gaga, pero ir de gira por quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, demonios _─ Dijo lo ultimo mientras se golpeaba la frente.

─_ Pues Natsuki, la oportunidad se te dio a ti, tu estrella de la suerte te esta sonriendo ─_

Todo esto lo decía con una sonrisa y un tono de optimismo.

─_ Es que Shiz no entiendes -_ Hizo un breve silencio -_ Lo q me preocupa es por cumplir un gran sueño tengo q dejar por mucho tiempo a las personas que quiero, a mi madre, a las chicas, a Dhuran pero mas importante...A ti ─_ Volteando a verla con expresión algo triste.

Shizuru solo le dedico una mirada atenta ante lo q fuera que Natsuki diría después.

─ _Shiz, tuvimos tantos problemas cuando apenas nos gustábamos, tuvimos que luchar por este amor que...hasta llegue a jurar que -_ Apretándose el pecho -_ Una vez que todo estuviera bien no me separaría de tu lado, por nada ─_

El silencio en ese momento fui incomodo, Natsuki apretaba su pecho y cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener las lagrimas, Shizuru suspiro y acto seguido tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la morena y beso su frente con toda la ternura posible.

─_ Ten en cuenta mi Trainer, que justamente por todas las cosas que pasamos...Será muy difícil separarnos, porque lo que nos une es fuerte ─_ Besándole la mejilla.

─_ Shi...zuru ─_ Mirándola de forma atónita mientras recibía sus besos.

_─ Natsuki eres la única para mi -_ En ese momento junta sus frentes - _Eres mi lobita cute, mi sexy Trainer, No te cambiara por nadie ni nada ─_

En ese momento Natsuki agradecía que Shizuru tenia los ojos cerrados mientras le decía todo eso, ya que la morena con cada palabra se ponía cada vez mas roja.

_─ Shizuru...siempre que haces esto, me haces sentir una enorme paz interna ─_

_─ Ara, me gusta oír eso ─_

Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato más, sintiendo sus frentes juntas mientras se sostenían de las manos, llego un momento en que Nat comenzó a sentir como algo se metía entre sus ropas, acariciando de forma suave su ombligo, abre los ojos y ve que Shizuru discretamente estaba metiendo su mano bajo sus ropas.

_─ Shizuru ─_ Con expresión nerviosa.

_─ ¿Si cariño?-_

_─ Saca la mano de ahí ─_ Le contesta con la misma seriedad.

─_ ¿Eh? Oops -_ Sacando su mano _- ¿Como abra llegado ahí?-_ En ese momento le da un pequeño golpe a su mano - _Mano mala, eso no se hace ─_ Regañándola.

_─ Si, si, la mano sola se metió ahí, No nací ayer cariño ─_ Con expresión algo molesta ante esa actitud.

_─ Se que no naciste ayer, si fuera así entonces yo soy la reina de los pedófilos ─_ Le contesto con una sonrisa.

─_ Ok, Sin comentarios ─_ Mirándola raro.

─_ Ara -_ mirando el reloj de la sala - _cariño ya es tarde, y tengo unos compromisos mañana ─_

_─ Entiendo, ¿Te llevo Shiz? ─_

_─ Sabes que si ─_ Dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

Una vez afuera, Natsuki estaba sacando del garaje su Ducati y cuando la acomoda para sacarla hacia afuera siente una mano que la jala a una esquina poco iluminada.

_─ Oi ─_ Viendo que era la castaña acorralándola en una esquina.

─_ Te Amo mi Natsuki -_ Le susurra mientras le toma de las manos y comienza a besarla - Eres mi único amor mi lobita ─_ Besándola mas intensamente._

Al cabo de unos minutos se puede ver salir a ambas chicas por la puerta del garaje, Shizuru salía con su típica sonrisa mientras se veía notoriamente que se limpiaba rastros de saliva de la boca con un pañuelo y atrás la seguía Natsuki con una clara expresión de pena y las mejillas rojas.

_─ Shizuru ─_

_─ ¿Si? ─_ Terminando de limpiarse la boca.

─_ ¿Porque siempre haces lo mismo cada vez q te llevo a tu casa? ─_

_─ Fu, no te quejes Nat-su-ki, como si fuera que no te gusta ─_

En eso hubo unos segundos de silencio.

_─ Sin comentarios ─_ Dijo por ultimo mientras se disponía a encender la Ducati y llevar a casa a su querida amatista.

* * *

El Fin...de este Cap. ya voi trabajando en el siguiente y no se cuanto tarde pero juro por Narnia y Sparta que esta historia ahora si se acabara.

Y por ahora solo les queda esperar un rato màs :3

Con respecto a las referencias, pues creo que no hay ninguna en especial o que se necesite aclararce si encuentran alguna, avicen o.O

Nos vemos en la proxima :D

* * *

Shana_ "Natsuki"_ Uchite

**La Lobita de la Llama Carmesi**


	22. Con esto te prometo que

Hola gente tanto tiempo, ¿Pensaron que hiba a dejar el fic sin continuar eh? *Trollface*

Tranquilos solo me tarde por falta de inspiracion y cosas personales, pues màs que nada actualmente soy una chica de universidad (Viva yo) y que mi ex novio que tenia complejo de Shizuru no era lo que creia ( u.u ) solo uso esa mascara de la sexi Shizuru par atraerme ( Cretino ¬¬) Como sea actualmente estoy en una relacion mejor y practicamente comprometida (Llevamos casi 1 año o.O ) Asi que mi buen estado me inspiro para nuevas ideas para por fin terminar este fic.

De paso que esperaba que naciera nuevas ideas para este me fui haciendo super mega fan de la pareja "Bubbleline" (Marceline x Bubblegum) de Hora de Aventura o "Adventure Time" y de paso empece a escribir un fick tambien de ellas que ya la llevo por el tercer capitulo y sera lo que publique luego de este fick. Asi que no los hago esperar màs y aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo.

**NOTA:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

**"Con esto yo te prometo que..."**

Natsuki iba caminando por los alrededores de la escuela, en se le cruza por la cabeza la idea de ir a los jardines del lugar, cuando llego ahí todo se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico paseo su mirada por todo el lugar y en una esquina ve a alguien, una joven, vestida de blanco, cuidadosamente la morena la sigue y extrañamente nota el lugar de un color rosa.

_─ Ok -_ Mirando el ambiente de forma rara _- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ─_

_─ Ara, hasta en este gran día Natsuki tiende a ser despistada ─_

Natsuki dirige su mirada a esa vos tan familiar, y observa que la joven de blanco que venia siguiendo se trataba de Shizuru.

_─ Shizuru...Oi ¿Qué haces vestida así? ─_

_─ ¿No te gusta? ─_ Poniendo expresión triste.

_─ No dije eso, es que digo... ¿Porque motivo te vistes así? ─_

_─ Ara Natsuki siempre es despistada en los momentos menos oportunos ─_ Riéndose por lo bajo y dándose la vuelta.

_─ Momentos menos oportunos...espera ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?, ¡Oi! ¡Shizuru! ─_

Sin voltear a verla la castaña siguió caminando con Natsuki siguiéndole detrás. Shizuru siguió avanzando por un camino y sin responder a la morena que la llamaba casi a gritos, llego un momento que Natsuki comenzó a notar que todo a su alrededor cambiaba, del jardín normal paso a una recepción, comenzó a ver mucha gente vestida elegantemente, una fina decoración, con flores de colores claros, veía colgada telas de terciopelo blanca que decoraban algunas esquinas y dando otro vistazo, la morena noto que estaba caminando sobre una larga alfombra roja del cual no veía el comienzo, pero si a donde llevaba, siguió caminando por esa alfombra hasta terminar frente de nada más y nada menos que la directora Mashiro.

_─ Ok, ya me empecé a preocupar ¿Qué pasa aquí? ─_ Mirando extrañamente todo a su alrededor.

Observando detenidamente Natsuki vio dos secciones separadas, en una estaban todas las personas que ella conocía, su madre que traía con una correa a Dhuran, Midori, Youko y hasta Nao estaba ahí tomando fotos junto con las otras chicas del gimnasio, y del otro lado pudo ver a muchas personas mayores, en la primera fila estaban los padres de Shizuru junto con algunos familiares más cercanos y en la segunda fila estaban los del concejo estudiantil.

_─ Ya enserio, si esto es una broma, ¡Párenle ya! ─_

_─ No es una broma Natsuki Baka ─_ Se escucho la voz de Mai detrás de la morena.

_─ ¿¡Y tú que caraj...!? ─_ Viendo a Mai vestida de blanco y sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de flores.

_─ Pues creo que es más que obvio que soy tu dama de honor, y Mikoto es la niña de los anillos ─_ Señalando a la pequeña a su lado que sostenía en sus manos una almohadilla roja con dos anillos encima.

_─ ¿La dama de que y la niña de donde? ─_ Sobresaltándose.

_─ Natsuki, no deberías estar tan nerviosa -_Tomándola de la mano _- Después de todo este es nuestro día especial ─_

_─ ¿Día especial?, momento -_ Mirando a Shizuru y repasando mentalmente todo lo que vio hasta ahora _- ¡Ah! Ya entendí esta es una boda, ¡Pero es **"MI"** boda! ─_

_─ Claro ni modo que estábamos aquí vestidos así por un funeral, Nat-su-ki ─_

_─ Ok, falle lo reconozco ─_ Sudando frio.

_─ Nat-su-ki te amo, me encanta la idea de ser tu esposa ─_ Abrazando a la morena.

_─ Y... ¿Cuando fue que yo te lo propuse?-_ Mirándola totalmente sonrojada -_ Más bien, ¿Como fue? ─_

Shizuru levanto una mirada algo extraña para luego sonreírle.

_─ Los nervios te dejaron mal amor, pues lo recuerdo perfectamente fue... ─_

_─ ¿Shizuru? ─_

Natsuki por mas atención que le ponía a la castaña solo veía como esta movía los labios pero no se escuchaba lo que decía, la morena desesperándose comenzó a gritar mientras todo a su alrededor se nublaba más y más, y en un último grito abrió los ojos de forma sobresaltada y vio que se encontraba en su cuarto, recorrió todo el cuarto con la mirada hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de donde estaba, miro su teléfono para verificar la hora y vio que eran las **4** a.m, seguido de eso se recostó pesadamente sobre su almohada suspirando quejosamente, en ese mismo momento siente algo que la golpea en el brazo.

_─ ¿"Pesadillas?" ─_ Decía el cartel que sostenía ahora el no tan pequeño Dhuran.

_─ Sinceramente ya no estoy tan segura ─_ Frotándose la frente.

_─ ¿"Tiene algo que ver con esa propuesta que te cuesta hacer?" ─_

─_ Además de perro casi parlante, ¿Eres adivino o qué?-_ Frunciendo un poco el ceño - _Pero tienes razón, me mato más pensando en cómo lo diré o cuanto_ _tarde en decidirme ─_ Comento al momento que levantaba al cachorro y lo subía en la cama.

_─ "Nadie es perfecto Nat..." ─_ Decía su cartel ahora.

_─ Si lo sé Dhuran ─_

_─"Especialmente tu"─_ Decía en la parte de atrás.

_─ Oi, No me ayudes ─_ Enojándose por eso último.

Acto siguiente se volvió a recostar mientras acariciaba a Dhuran, por algunos minutos miro el techo de forma distraída, llego un momento que volteo su mirada a su mesa de noche, en un rincón de este detrás del despertador, estaba la misma caja que Natsuki estaba sosteniendo en el baño del gimnasio, miro esa caja con suma concentración por varios segundos hasta que en su rostro demostró una calida sonrisa.

_─ Lo tengo -_ Susurro haciendo que Dhuran levantara la mirada hacia ella -_ Son días los que me separan de la ceremonia de mi graduación, ese día sin duda alguna ella estará ahí, ese día lo hare, tome una decisión con lo de la propuesta de Lady Gaga y esto es lo único que me queda, y sin embargo es la decisión mas importante que tomare, espero que las cartas estén a mi favor ─_ Sonriendo de forma optimista.

Dhuran dio pequeños ladridos al ver esa sonrisa en su dueña. Acto siguiente la morena acomodo a Dhuran al lado de ella y volvió a recostarse para volver a dormir ya que ahora necesitaría energía para ensayar su propuesta ya decidida.

Ya de día y en la prestigiosa Fuuka, más específicamente en el auditorio, los alumnos del último año, junto con profesores y encargados iban de un lado a otro preparando lo que seria la ceremonia de graduación, un evento que estaba tan solo a escasos días.

_─ Las medidas de seguridad ya están listas para ese día, solo falta confirmar lo que seria el servicio de entrega de las sillas y ya ─_ Decía Yukino organizando los papeles mientras portaba orgullosamente su banda del concejo estudiantil que Haruka le dejo.

_─ ¡Oye Yukino!, ¿Está bien si lo ponemos aquí? ─_ Gritaba Mai arriba de una escalera.

_─ Perfecto Mai-san ─_

_─ Bien, Oe Natsuki dame una manita con esto Natsuki... ¿Natsuki?-_ Mirando como la morena estaba a los pies de la escalera mirando al suelo - _¡Natsuki!_ ─ Le da una patada en la cabeza haciendo que la escalera se mueva un poco.

_─ Oe, Maldita ─_ Frotándose la cabeza.

_─ Entonces préstame atención por un demonio, asegura la escalera antes de que me mate y ve pasándome clavos ─_

_─ ¿Y si solo te paso los clavos y dejo que te mates con la escalera? ─_

_─ Entonces mi espíritu te maldecirá toda tu vida y hasta reencarnare en tu propia hija para que me tengas presente y... ─_

_─ Ok, ok ya entendí ─_ Sosteniéndole la escalera.

_─ Con lo despistada que eres y mucho más me sorprende que Shizuru te ame tanto, si yo fuera ella en ves de un beso te estrellaría la cara contra el piso ─ _Riéndose entre dientes.

─_ Por eso gracias a Dios que no eres ella, es más si fuera así ni saldría con Shiz ─_ Dándole escalofríos al imaginar la situación.

_─ Por cierto Nat, será mejor que nuestro "ensayo" personal de hoy sea perfecto, ya que es el ante último ─_ Mirando desde arriba a su amiga.

_─ Si lo sé, estos últimos ensayos son para pulir detalles, pero será definitivos, este viernes antes o después de la ceremonia...finalmente lo hare ─_ Hablando con total decisión en su vos.

_─ Pero tranquilízate Romeo, hablas como si fueras a interpretar una película o a cometer un terrorismos ─_

_─ No se si tenga algo que ver pero esto es tan dramático como una película y algo serio como un terrorismo, déjame vivir en paz Mai ─_

_─ Tranquila cariño lo harás bien, y todo saldrá bien, Shiz te ama y deberás tiene que ser amor lo que tiene si te soporta ─_

_─ Si eso fue un insulto lo dejare pasar por esta vez ─_ Poniéndole mala cara.

_─ Solo ten confianza -_ Bajándose de la escalera - _Por mi lado solo me preocupa el horario, ella es una mujer de negocios, ¿Crees que vendrá a la graduación? ─_

_─ Claro que vendrá, siempre encuentra la excusa para escaparse, yo confió en ella ─_

_─ Bien, vamos cariño aún queda mucho que hacer por aquí ─_

_─ Si mamá Mai ─_

_─ Es señorita Mamá Mai para ti ─_

_─ Joder contigo nada te viene bien ─_

Ya era Jueves por la tarde, Shizuru se encontraba en la oficina de su padre contestando algunas llamadas y ordenando unos papeles, a su lado tenia varios vasos vacios de café, no era la costumbre de ella beber eso pero lo necesitaba para no quedarse dormida después de trabajar casi sin parar desde el lunes a la mañana, todo por el trato especial que había hecho con su padre y la empresa, Shizuru tenia muchas ganas de pasar como mínimo un fin de semana con su amada morena, un fin de semana sin preocupaciones, sin llamadas ni negocios, para esto entonces ideo un plan, se mataría trabajando toda esta semana, incluso más si era necesario, el resultado de todo este trabajo seria que podía relajarse todo un fin de semana o toda una semana entera para celebrar con sus conocidos y su Natsuki de que era una recién graduada.

_─ Fuu -_ Tomándose otro vaso de café y mirando una hoja - _Creo que estoy empezando a quedarme ciega de tanto hacer esto, pero todo valdrá la pena, solo necesito ir a la reunión mañana temprano y estaré libre por varios días, tan libre y tranquila como para... ─_

En ese momento Shizuru recostó su cabeza y comenzó a imaginar lo que serian sus días libres. La castaña imagino como descansaba en su casa con un buen té, saldría un rato con algunos amigos, pero sobre todo recuperaría el tiempo perdido con su lobita y mas en esos días que tenia la casa para ella sola.

_─ Oe Shizuru ─_ Golpeando la puerta de entrada de la casa Fujino.

_─ Nat-su-ki -_ Abriendo la puerta para que la morena entrara - _Sabes que si se trata de ti, simplemente entra, las puertas de mi humilde morada están siempre abiertas para ti ─_

_─ Primero que nada Shiz, ¿"Humilde morada?", casi vives en una especie de mansión de la Cenicienta, y dos, entrar así no más en una casa no está bien ─_

_─ Tienes razón -_ Haciendo una pequeña pausa - _En la única casa que podrás hacer eso tranquilamente será en la que vivamos juntas y solitas tu y yo ─_

_─ Correcto... ¡Oe! ─_ Sonrojándose por la observación de Shiz.

_─ Mi Natsuki ¿Porque el sonrojo?, ¿No te gustaría que las dos tuviéramos nuestra propia casa? ─_

_─ No...Digo si, bueno si, seria bueno vivir juntas algún día y todo eso, y... ¿Porque estamos hablando de esto justamente ahora? ─_

_─ Natsuki Ikesu ─_ Haciendo pucheros.

_─ Baka ─_ Frunciendo un poco el ceño.

_─ Bien no hay que perder tiempo, Natsuki comencemos a cocinar y de paso puedes probar la nueva TV que compraron para la Cocina-comedor ─_ Le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_─ La que por alguna extraña razón usaste como excusa para traerme a tu casa, cosa que no era necesario, ya que con una simple invitación tuya yo podría venir a visitarte cuando quisieras, claro aunque es solo suposición mía y estoy divagando ¿O no Shiz? _─ Mirándola de forma acusadora y con una sonrisa perversa.

_─ Emmm, ¿Ara? ─_ Sin voltear a verla mientras se ponía nerviosa ante la observación de su morena.

Una vez en la cocina, de forma curiosa se veía como el control remoto de la nueva tv estaba en el medio de la mesa del comedor, Shizuru le hiso una seña con la cabeza a Natsuki para que esta fuera y probara el nuevo electrodoméstico, mientras por su lado, la castaña revisaba entre los cajones de la cocina. Pasaron unos minutos en los que la morena solo cambiaba los canales y no le prestaba atención a lo que hacia su amada Amatista, tanta fue su falta de atención que no noto que esta última salió de la cocina y camino hasta el segundo piso y al rato volvió a bajar y fue cuando se dispuso a llamar la atención de la morena.

_─ Ara, que descuido de mi parte, ¡Natsuki! ─_

_─ ¿Si amor? ─_ Sin apartar la vista de la tv.

─_ Olvide mi teléfono arriba, en mi cuarto, ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo? ─_

_─ Claro -_ Caminando a la puerta -_ Oi Shiz ─_

_─ Dime ─_

_─ ¿Quien es la despistada ahora? ─_ Subiendo la escalera al segundo piso.

Shiz solo la miro con una sonrisa hasta que vio que se alejo un poco más.

_─ Sigues siendo tú Nat-su-ki ─_ Dijo con una sonrisa algo perversa.

En el segundo piso de la casa, Natsuki camino directamente a la habitación de Shizuru y de ante mano le pareció extraño ver la puerta abierta del cuarto, cuando se acerco más noto que las luces de las lámparas estaban encendidas en una tonalidad media lo cual iluminaba el cuarto pero no demasiado; aunque eso le extraño siguió avanzando, hasta que vio el teléfono de Shiz sobre una de las mesas de noche.

_─ Mmm no se que es más extraño, el ambiente tan...romántico de la habitación de Shiz o que halla tenido un descuido tonto como olvidarse el teléfono_ _en su_ _cuarto -_ Dijo en vos alta la morena mientras observaba el teléfono en su mano - _Un momento... ─_

Cuando la morena acababa de analizar la situación, escucha como alguien detrás de ella cierra la puerta de la habitación con llave, se da vuelta y ve a Shizuru apoyada sobre la puerta con una sonrisa victoriosa.

_─ ¿Quien es la despistada ahora Natsuki? ─_ Le pregunto mientras miraba la expresión de sorpresa y nervios que ponía la morena.

_─ ¡Kuso!, Yo soy la reina de las idiotas ─_ Golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

_─ Una idiota muy sexi ─_ Acercándose lentamente a la morena y haciéndola retroceder.

_─ Ah...Shiz...etto...tu, tu, tu teléfono cariño ─_ Levantando la mano con el teléfono para dárselo.

Shizuru sin apartarle la vista, tomo el teléfono y lo lanzo sobre unas almohadas que estaban acumuladas en una esquina.

_─ Wow, que buen tiro ─_ Exclamo la morena justo antes de caer de espaldas sobre la cama y sentir el cuerpo de Shizuru sobre el de ella.

_─ Mi sexi Trainer -_ Subiéndose encima de ella -_ ¿Crees que fue pura casualidad que te invitara a mi casa, para estar totalmente a solas a 3 horas de cumplirse otro mes desde que somos pareja? _─ Le insinuó mientras acariciaba su cuello.

_─ Ok...eso fue algo realmente estúpido de mi parte ─_ Volviendo a golpearse la frente.

_─ Natsuki...kisu ─_ Besándola suavemente.

Natsuki al ver a Shizuru acercarse a ella con una mirada que prácticamente podría comerla, simplemente cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que la castaña se apoderara de sus labios con cada beso y cada respiro que daba, hubo momentos en los que Natsuki intento zafarse tan solo un momento para arreglarse la ropa, que con tanto roce del cuerpo de su novia se le estaba empezando a levantar la blusa, la castaña le detenía la mano y la besaba aun más intensamente.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo así, la morena no sabría decir cuánto exactamente, cuando por fin hubo una pausa de ese largo beso, Shizuru se recostó al costado de Natsuki sin separarse de su cuerpo, mientras la morena por su lado trataba de recuperar el aliento que su amatista le había robado.

_─ Ah...ah…Shiz -_ Respirando entrecortadamente-_ ¿Acaso tú...? ─_

Sin dejarle terminar su pregunta, la castaña con una mano, hábilmente termina de levantarle la blusa a la morena hasta que sus manos hicieron contacto con el fino sostén que escondía bajo su ropa.

_─ O...Oi...Shizuru ─_ Poniéndose nerviosa ante el contacto de las manos de la castaña.

_─ Natsuki -_ Acercándose a su oído -_ Te deseo mi Trainer ─_

Dicho esto último la castaña invirtió los papeles e hiso que ahora Natsuki estuviera arriba de ella, la morena solo la miraba atónita y penosamente, Shizuru tomo las manos de Natsuki y las condujo atreves de sus pechos y luego hasta sus caderas, donde ella misma tomando control de las manos de su novia, hacia que le quitara su camisa.

_─ Shizuru ─_ Repetía Natsuki mientras miraba como poco a poco se dejaba al descubierto la piel desnuda de su amada.

_─ Nat-su-ki -_ La agarro del cuello y la atrajo hasta ella - _Hazme tuya mi loba ─_ Le susurro en el oído.

Natsuki se puso aun más nerviosa por esas palabras, pero al ver la expresión de pasión y entrega que la castaña le estaba regalando, trago saliva lentamente y luego bajo su cara hasta el cuello de ella y comenzó a besarla, lo que provocaba unos suaves suspiros de la castaña; Natsuki lentamente iba bajando sus besos hasta que se dirigió hacia los pechos de su amatista.

_─ Ah -_ Suspirando -_ Natsuki, no te contengas ─_ Le decía mientras disfrutaba esos calidos besos en su piel.

_─ Shizuru...Shizuru...-_ Se escuchaba una vos masculina llamando a la castaña -_ Shizuru, Despierta ─_

_─ ¿Ara? -_ Abriendo los ojos- _¿Era un sueño?-_ Dijo para sus adentros mientras miraba a donde estaba.

_─ Hija, ¿No crees que te estás exigiendo mucho? ─_ Le pregunto su padre mientras le traía algo de té.

_─ Estoy bien Otoo-san, todo este trabajo valdrá la pena para los planes que tengo ─_ Declaro la castaña mientras se servia.

_─ ¿Y cuáles son esos planes?, si se puede saber ─_ Pregunto su padre.

_─ Es privado ─_ Le respondió tranquilamente.

_─ Entiendo, solo quiero que me prometas que no me dejaras ser abuelo tan pronto ─_

_─ Otoo-san, ¿Te preocupa la vejes? ─_ Le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

─_ Me preocupa ver a mi única hija, tomar semejante responsabilidad tan temprano ─_

_─ Otoo-san, ¿Me dejas manejar el negocio familiar que tiene fama Nacional, pero no confías en que podría ser buena madre? ─_ Haciendo un leve puchero.

_─ Oye, yo no dije eso ─_

_─ Pero lo pensaste ─_

_─ Hija no digo si serás o no buena madre, solo digo que seria muy pronto para eso, aun tienes muchas cosas por delante y un gran futuro ─_

_─ Se que tengo un buen futuro por delante y se a quienes quiero en el ─_

_─ Me gusta ese pensamiento, pero enserio no te exijas tanto -_ Le dijo levantándose - _Bien si me disculpas tengo que terminar de arreglar unos asuntos antes del viaje de la semana que viene ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Tu famoso viaje con Mamá? ─_

_─ Así es, no hagas nada raro mientras estés en la casa Shizuru ─_

_─ Tranquilo Otoo-san, solo pensaba relajarme, hacer alguna actividad especial, si se da invitare a algunas amigas y pues claro pasar tiempo con Natsuki ─ _Aldecir lo último la voz de Shizuru se torno algo seductora cosa que lo noto su padre y puso cara rara.

_─ Como dije y con mas razón, no hagas nada raro Shizuru ─_ Saliendo de la oficina,

_─ Ikesu Otoo-san, hacer cositas amorosas con mi Trainer no tiene nada de malo ─_ Volviendo a beber el té

Jueves por la tarde en el gimnasio, Natsuki estaba encerrada en la oficina de su madre con su teléfono y su ya un poco maltratada cajita misteriosa.

_─ Ok, mañana es mi graduación y estoy a menos de un mes de irme a la gira con mi Diosa Gaga, pero primero lo primero ─_ Agarrando su teléfono y marcando el numero de la castaña.

Mientras en su oficina, Shizuru seguía viendo papeles tras papeles mientras sonaba el teléfono de la oficina y su propio teléfono.

_─ Señorita Fujino, tiene un llamado del gerente ─_ Dijo la secretaria.

_─ Dile que llame luego ─_

_─ Señorita Fujino, el empresario de Tokio dice si hablaran del contrato ─_

_─ Dile que ahora estoy ocupada ─_

_─ Fujino-san tiene una llamada del nivel 3, del encargado de piso ─_

_─ Dile que si quiere algo que suba ─_ Le contesto sin dejar de mirar sus papeles.

En eso vuelve a sonar su teléfono y ella contesta sin mirar el identificador.

─_ Si busca cerrar algún trato, hablar de algo o una cita de negocios llame más tarde por favor ─_

_─ Rallos y yo que pensé que llamaba a mi novia no a la secretaria del Primero ministro ─_

_─ ¿¡Natsuki!? ─_ Respondió la castaña al reconocer su voz.

_─ Si, quisiera pedir una cita con la señorita Fujino Shizuru, ¿El motivo?, quisiera sacarla a pasear en mi motocicleta un rato ─_

_─ Natsuki deja de fastidiarme así ─_

_─ Oye tú te tomas tu trabajo muy personal a veces, relájate y para tranquilizarte estoy yo ─_

_─ Y además de pasear en moto, ¿Que otros planes tienes? ─_

_─ Pues -_ Mirando la cajita entre sus manos -_ Unos muy especiales y que pensaba dejarlos para después de la graduación, pero sinceramente ya no puede esperar ─_

_─ ¿Ara? -_ Extrañándose por el comentario - _De acuerdo, espera dame 1 minuto ─_ Dejándola en espera en el teléfono.

─_ Está bien ─_

En ese momento Shizuru rápidamente comenzó a ordenar los papeles en una esquina y a cancelar llamados que venían sonando hace rato.

_─ Ara, querida ─_ Dijo llamando por el teléfono a su secretaria.

_─ Dígame Señorita Fujino ─_

_─ Cualquier llamado que reciba pásalos para mañana y cancela cualquier cosa que tenga q hacer en el resto del día ─_ Dijo sin dudarlo.

_─ ¿Está segura señorita? ─_

_─ Estoy segura, tengo que salir, si alguien pregunta por mi, diles solo que no me encuentro y hagan cita para otro día, por favor y gracias ─_

_─ Entendido señorita Fujino ─_ Le contesto su secretaria antes de terminar la llamada.

_─ Natsuki ─_ Volviendo a agarrar su teléfono.

_─ Llamo usted ─_ Le contesto la morena aun esperando en el teléfono.

_─ Listo estoy libre por el resto del día, ¿A qué hora nos reunimos? ─_

_─ A ver para darte tiempo de descansar y arreglarte -_ Mirando el reloj -_ Te pasó a buscar en tu casa en 2 horas, ¿Te parece? ─_

_─ Perfecto, entonces te espero cariño ─_

─_ No te pongas tan linda o tendré que matar a cada idiota que te vea en la calle ─_

_─ Natsuki ¿Otra vez?, la policía ya te lo había advertido ─_

_─ Bueno yo no me metería con nadie, si tan solo dejaran de mirarte ─_

_─ Ara, de acuerdo pero enserio contén tu enojo lobita ─_

_─ Ok, ok, ve a arreglarte cariño, Te amo ─_

_─ Ai shiteru mi Trainer -_ Colgando el teléfono -_ Dios, esta mujer me tiene tan loca a pesar de todo ─_ Poniendo expresión típica de chica enamorada.

Una vez que soltó el teléfono, la morena siguió observando esa caja antes de dar un largo suspiro y ponerlo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

_─ Sera mejor que me prepare ─_ Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina.

Pasado casi la hora y media Natsuki se encontraba en la puerta de la gran mansión Fujino tocando el timbre, paso un rato y nadie respondía así que lo primero que hiso fue sacar su teléfono y llamar a Shizuru.

_─ Hola ─_ Dijo una Shizuru con la voz soñolienta.

_─ Ya decía yo que si no estabas en el baño te habías quedado dormida ─_

_─ ¿Natsuki? ─_ Haciendo su vos más clara.

_─ Ajam, cariño estoy aquí en tu puerta hace casi 5 minutos cuando quieras puedo entrar o te espero aquí ─_ Le dijo mientras se apoyaba por la puerta.

_─ Ara, no espera ya te abro ─_

En eso se escucha una especie de ruido que produce la puerta.

─_ Bien ya puedes pasar ─_ Le dijo por teléfono.

─_ Oi, Shiz, ¿Ya te eh dicho que tu sistema de seguridad me da miedo? ─_ Le contesto esta.

_─ Ikesu, cariño mira la tv de la sala si quieres, tengo q terminar de vestirme ─_

_─ Ok, tomate tú tiempo linda, estaré en la sala como dijiste ─_ Cortando la llamada antes de entrar.

Una vez adentro, la morena se hecho directo al sofá y puso toda su atención en la tv, al cabo de un rato Shizuru venia bajando las escaleras vestida de forma casual con una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros.

_─ ¿Estas lista? ─_ Le pregunto mientras aun estaba sentada en el sofá.

_─ Claro, pero primero -_ En eso Shizuru se sienta en las piernas de Natsuki quedando frente a ella _- ¿Qué tal una sesión de saludos íntimos? ─_ Le propuso con una voz sensual.

_─ Ja, como siempre, quieres tus saludos y si que sabes cómo pedirlos ─_ Le contesto mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

_─ Ikesu ─_ Termino por decirle antes de agarrarla de la ropa y darle un buen beso en esos labios que por tanto tiempo deseo.

Natsuki no se opuso ni se resistió a esta sesión de _"Saludos"_ como lo llamaba su amatista, al contrario, se acomodo un poco sobre el sofá permitiendo a Shizuru sentarse mejor sobre ella, a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se hacía más apasionado hasta el punto de que ambas se empezaban a acalorar por cada roce tanto de sus labios como de sus cuerpos. Llego un momento dado que las manos de Shizuru querían ir por debajo de la ropa de su loba y al sentir esto Natsuki detuvo el beso y la miro fijamente.

─_ Ok, Shizuru creo que ya fue mucho saludos por el momento, y yo vine para salir un rato para que te relajaras y respiraras un rato de tu trabajo ─_ Le dijo mientras quitaba las manos de la castaña de donde se habían metido.

_─ Ara, pero eso no significa que no podemos hacer algunas cositas más ─_ Acercándose más a ella.

_─ Ya abra tiempo para eso cariño, vamos, realmente quiero salir contigo un rato ─_ Le contesto dándole un beso en la frente y levantándola de encima de ella.

_─ Fu, está bien Natsuki, si tú lo dices ─_ Levantándose del sofá.

_─ No te desanimes cariño, además quien sabe, podría pasar algo interesante hoy ─_

_─ Confió en ti amor, así que vamos ─_ Le contesto con una sonrisa.

_─ Esa es mi chica -_ Tomándola de la mano -_ Gente nos fuimos -_ Dijo en vos alta mientras salían de la casa y se dirigían a la Ducati de Natsuki.

Primero estuvieron por un rato simplemente paseando en la Ducati, sin rumbo, solo disfrutando del viaje, Shizuru iba firmemente abrasada de la cintura de la morena, Natsuki disfrutaba ese abraso que la ojirubi le brindaba, o lo hubiera disfrutado más si tan solo a cada momento no hubiera estado regañándola en voz media baja, debido a que Shizuru aprovechaba todo momento que podía para meter sus manos bajo las ropas de la morena.

_─ Oe, deja eso ─_ Regañándola por milésima vez.

_─ ¿Cual es el problema de que lo haga? ¿Te molesta? ─_ Preguntándole con voz picara.

_─ Me distraes -_ Poniéndose algo tensa -_ Y no es recomendable sabiendo que estoy...¡CONDUCIENDO! ─_ Levanto un poco el tono de voz, al sentir como sus manos, que de por si se encontraban bajo sus ropas, se metían dentro de su pantalón, provocándole un escalofrió.

A causa de ese _"pequeño"_ atrevimiento de la castaña, más adelante se ve como Natsuki seguía conduciendo, mientras Shizuru tenía las manos amarradas de modo que no pudiera meterla por ningún lado, ni hacer nada con ellas que no sea sujetarse para no caer del vehículo.

Más al rato, hicieron su primera parada, en un parque que estaba algo concurrido para esas épocas del año.

_─ Muchos parecen que aprovechan los días de descansos previos a las fiestas ─_ Observo la morena.

_─ Ara, yo pienso que eso, de noche y más un parque tan pintoresco como este, es muy romántico ─_ Acercándose a la ojiverde.

_─ Si, creo que tienes razón cariño ─_ Mirando el paisaje.

_─ Por cierto, ¿Cuando me vas a desatar? ─_ Levantando sus manos aun atadas.

_─ De acuerdo, pero prométeme que te mantendrás quieta, nada de manos traviesas, y con más razón que estamos en público ─_

_─ Ikesu ─_ Poniendo ojos de cachorros.

Mientras paseaban, Shizuru iba abrasada al brazo de la morena mientras ambas tenían sus manos entrelazadas, la castaña parecía disfrutar el momento pero por su lado Natsuki miraba distraída hacia un costado, Shizuru no paso desapercibido esto y llamo la atención de su novia.

_─ Natsuki ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Volviendo a la realidad y mirándola fijamente.

_─ ¿Pasa algo? ─_

_─ Mmm...No, no es nada Shiz, es que estoy distraída solo eso ─_ Le respondió agachando a la cabeza.

_─ Ara, ¿Algo te molesta?_ ─

_─ No, para nada, solo pensaba en...la propuesta, me pregunto como será viajar en un tour, estar lejos de casa un tiempo y todo eso, no te preocupes_ ─ Entregándole una sonrisa.

_─ Claro que me preocupo, si algo le molesta a mi Natsuki, creo que debería hacer lo posible por ayudarla ─_

_─ Si tú lo dices cariño ─_

_─ Ya que a fin de cuenta eres solo mía, de mi propiedad privada ─_

_─ Si -_ Prestando atención a lo que dijo-_ Espera... ¿Qué? ─_ Mirando algo asustada a la castaña.

_─ Ya lo dije ─_ Mirando al frente tranquilamente.

_─ Oi, eso sonó algo psicópata ─_ Opino la morena ahora algo nerviosa.

_─ No tiene nada de psicópata que cuide de mi novia, ¿O sí? ─_ Mirándola con cierto aire tenebroso.

_─ Emmm...yo...tengo miedo de responder ─_ Término de decir claramente asustada.

Luego de esa incomoda y extraña conversación, las chicas continuaron su paseo en silencio pero sin separarse en ningún momento.

Más adelante en una zona poco iluminada del parque, ideal para un momento intimo, justo en una zona donde solo había árboles y arbustos ocultando parte del panorama, Shizuru se encontraba arrinconada contra un árbol y frente de ella, cara a cara y con las manos sobre la cintura de la castaña estaba Natsuki, ambas aprovechaban la perfecta oscuridad que aquellos arboles les brindaban para expresarse algo de cariño, o en el caso de la castaña para saciar su sed de su novia, los besos de ambas eran intensos, Shizuru a pesar de los leves centímetros que llevaba de ventaja, se abrazaba al cuello de la morena fuertemente, Natsuki por su lado apretaba más aun a la castaña contra ella. Continuaron besándose por un tiempo más hasta que Natsuki se separo un poco de la castaña para abrazarla de forma protectora.

_─ Ara, Natsuki está muy cariñosa ─_ Abrasándola suavemente.

_─ Shiz, a pesar de lo que te gusta hacerme enojar, me saques canas verdes, me hagas escenas de novia psicópata y seas pervertida... ¿Porque siento que cada día me conquistas aun más? ─_

_─ Ara, solo hago lo que puedo para mantener a mi loba a mi lado ─_ Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_─ Eres increíble -_ Mirándola fijamente -_ ¿Mantenerme a tu lado? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? ─_ Preguntándole con evidente curiosidad.

_─ Ara, pues -_ Haciendo un gesto de concentración - _Pues ya que preguntas en cierto modo y más últimamente y por alguna extraña razón...eh estado imaginándome _c_omo seria si tú y yo formáramos una familia ─_ Le dijo con total sinceridad.

_─ ¿Una...familia? ─_ Pregunto sonrojada.

_─ Si, ya sabes, primero estaríamos nosotras dos juntas, luego viene lo de "La dulce espera" y bueno me parece divertido ver al lado nuestro una mini yo o una mini Natsuki, sería tan adorable ─ _Comento a su novia mientras dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsuki escuchaba cada palabra de su novia, pero lo único que lograba era hacer que la morena se pusiera aun más roja de lo que ya estaba.

_─ Ja, sí que tienes un proyecto de vida cariño ─_ Riendo nerviosamente.

_─ Claro que es solo una idea -_ Haciendo una pequeña pausa-_ ¿Porque lo preguntas?, ¿Acaso Natsuki no tiene planes para una relación duradera? ─_ Le_ p_regunto con firmeza pero la morena no respondió solo se dedico a mirar el paisaje como si buscara algo –_ Natsuki ─ _La llamo con una voz un poco más dura.

_─ Etto... ─_ Sonrisa nerviosa.

_─ Natsuki... ¿No tienes intenciones serias para esta relación? ─_ Le pregunto mientras comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

_─ Ah... ¿Qué?, No ─_ Se apresuro a decir al ver el rostro de la castaña.

_─ Ah ¿No? ─_ Comenzando a molestarse.

_─ ¡Sí!-_ Poniéndose alerta - _Digo No, quiero decir ¿Cual era la pregunta? ─_

_─ ¡Kuga Natsuki!─_ Mirándola evidentemente molesta.

_─ ¿Eh? -_ Sintiendo como Shizuru la fulminaba con la mirada- _Espera Shiz, Oi, no te enojes no quise decir eso...lo que quise decir es...Ask, ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a esto ─_

_─ ¿Porque dudas tanto de lo que te pregunte? -_ Haciendo retroceder levemente a la morena - _¿Acaso esta relación no es seria para ti? o ¿Es que acaso tienes algún secretito que no quieres que sepa? _─ Interrogando en tono agresivo a la ojiverde.

_─ No, no, no, Shizuru por favor...espera -_ Intentando calmarla ya que tenia perfectamente entendido que cuando Shizuru se enojaba, realmente tomaba su tiempo para que ella se calmara - _Tu propuesta...lo que me estas planteando...eso -_ Intentando vocalizar - _No es que este dudando...solo es que estoy distraída, y si hay algo en que tengo q darte la razón es que...si, realmente te estoy ocultando algo... _─ Confeso finalmente.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_ Reacciono sorprendida.

─_ Pe...Pero no es nada malo claro que no, no te soy infiel ni nada, jamás lo haría, creo que te deje en claro que solo tengo ojos para ti ─_ Le explica nerviosamente intentando que las cosas no empeoraran.

_─ Natsuki, ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme? ─_ Pregunto con una sombría expresión seria.

_─ Es solo que...es una sorpresa -_ Tomándole de la mano -_ Por favor confía en mi ─_

Dicho esto último la morena condujo a su novia a través del parque, por un sector que extrañamente nunca habían ido antes, la razón de esta es que ese pequeño sector estaba recientemente inaugurado, un notable jardín de flores que brillaban a la luz de la luna, en medio de este jardín se encontraba un pequeño lago y sobre este un puente con forma de arco lo atravesaba, ambas chicas caminaron tranquilamente hasta la mitad de este puente, Shizuru observo el paisaje, por un momento llego a olvidar el enojo que acaba de sentir y la morena pudo notar esto perfectamente así que se acerco y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla.

_─ ¿Te encuentras mejor? ─_ Le pregunto sin separarse de su lado.

_─ Un poco ─_ Procurando algo de distancia con ella.

─_ Shiz, Cariño, perdón por ser tan despistada, sabes que no lo hago apropósito, pero no pienses que es porque tengo mi vista en alguien más, no te mereces algo así Shiz ─_

Antes las palabras de Natsuki, Shizuru suspiro pesadamente y luego volteo a verla.

_─ Está bien, creo que también tengo algo de culpa, es que no puedo evitar ponerme así, soy posesiva, te quiero solo para mi Natsuki ─_ Confeso mientras posaba su mano en el rostro de la morena.

_─ Lo mismo podría decirte Shiz y sabes con respecto a eso de que te oculto algo es...-_Tomando aire -_ Estoy preocupada -_ Le confesó finalmente -_ Yo estaré un tiempo afuera, y no estaré cuidándote como ahora, vigilando que los pervertidos y esas locas de tus fanáticas te miren, te toquen o cualquier cosa_ ─ Decía la morena mientras se apretaba el puño.

_─ En otras palabras estas celosa ─_

_─ Si -_ Prestando atención a lo que dijo -_ ¡Oi! ─_

_─ Ara, Natsuki eres tan cute cuando te pones así ─_ Abrasándola por el cuello.

_─ Como sea...lo que trato de decir con todo esto es...que como toda loba quiero marcar mi territorio, lo que es mío, lo que con mucha dificultad logre...así que...- _Agarrando suavemente la mano de la castaña -_ Shiz, lo que voy a hacer ahora pensaba hacerlo después de mi graduación, más que nada por inseguridad y terror a echarlo a perder pero...no creo volver a sentir la confianza ni encontrar un mejor lugar como este para hacerlo ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Natsuki pero qué...? ─_

Shizuru no pudo terminar la frase, quedo congelada en su lugar cuando vio como Natsuki sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y lo abría para mostrar nada más que un anillo.

_─ Nat…su... ─_ Perdiendo totalmente la vos.

_─ Nos conocimos a una tierna edad y ahora lo que más tengo en claro es que...te quiero a ti y nada más que a ti a mi lado -_ Agachando la mirada y observando el anillo mientras lo ponía frente a la castaña _- Shizuru ¿Te casarías conmigo? ─_

Shizuru no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo se quedo observando la situación, empezó a sentir que las piernas le fallaban, tratando de mantener la compostura, sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de la morena y mirándola tiernamente y casi al borde de las lagrimas.

_─ Claro que si mi Natsuki ─_ Sosteniéndole la mirada.

_─ ¡Sí!-_ Dijo sonriente Natsuki- _Me dijo que si, ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo Nao? ─_ Exclamo alzando el puño hacia el cielo.

_─ Ara ara, Natsuki -_ Abrasándola por la espalda -_ ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para esta sorpresa? ─_ Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

_─ Pues… ¿Te acuerdas del dinero que te quería devolver pero me lo rechazaste? ─_

_─ Si ─_

_─ Pues me sobro una buena cantidad y entonces dije, ¿Porque no?, Ella es la chica con la que quiero compartir todo desde ahora, tú mi amatista -_ Volteandopara quedar frente a ella y colocándole finalmente el anillo en su dedo -_ Eres totalmente mía de ahora en adelante ─_

Shizuru no resistió más la tentación, tomo de los hombros a Natsuki y comenzó a besarla, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si alguien las veía o no ese momento era solo de ellas, Natsuki no le rechazo de ninguna forma los besos de su querida Shizuru, pero eso si comenzó a incomodarse y a despertarle ciertas sensaciones al sentir como Shizuru buscaba algo más entre besos, la mano de la castaña comenzaba a investigar dentro de las ropas de la morena e incluso poco a poco estaba bajándole el cierre de los pantalones.

_─ Shiz -_ Aparando las manos de la castaña de sus pantalones - _No es el momento ─_ Totalmente sonrojada.

_─ Natsuki -_ Mirándola con lujuria -_ No quiero esperar a la noche de bodas ─_ Apretándole uno de sus pechos lo que provoco un ligero gemido de la morena.

Shizuru al no poder soportar las ganas de devorarse a su novia y al ver que ella no quería cooperar, o al menos no en ese ambiente, la jalo del brazo directamente a donde habían dejado estacionada la Ducati de Natsuki.

_─ ¿Shizuru? ─_ Pregunta esta aun sonrojada.

_─ Llévame a casa ─_ Le dice esta sin soltarla del brazo.

_─ Oi, ¿Estas enojada? ─_ Pregunto está preocupada por su repentina reacción.

_─ Llévame antes de que ahora y en este preciso lugar te arranque la ropa ─_ Le contesto agarrándola del cuello con mucho deseo.

Natsuki se sorprendió por la actitud de Shizuru pero no hiso más que hacerle caso, subieron a la Ducati y condujeron lo más rápido posible de regreso a la mansión de los Fujinos. Cuando llegaron Natsuki solo tenía pensado dejar a Shizuru pero esta última le hiso señas para que guardara su vehículo dentro del garaje de la casa, Natsuki en todo momento no hiso más que obedecer a la castaña sin protestar en ningún momento, no sabía si era para evitar el enojo que creía que la castaña cargaba o porque era más que obvio lo que Shizuru estaba planeando.

_─ Natsuki ven, sube ─_ Le ordeno mientras subía la escaleras.

Como era más que predecible, Shizuru estaba conduciendo a Natsuki hasta su habitación, Natsuki no sabía que pensar en ese momento, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, totalmente perdida tanto que simplemente se dejaba manipular por la castaña en ese momento.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, Shizuru cerró las puertas con llave y ordeno a la morena a sentarse en la cama, Natsuki ahora más consiente obedeció, se sentó sobre la cama casi en la zona del medio, y casi al instante Shizuru se sentó sobre ella dándole la cara, en su rostro se veía total deseo en ese momento, era como si se tratara de comer a la morena tan solo con la mirada.

_─ Shi…zu... ─_ Fue lo único que podía susurrar mientras la castaña la acorralaba más aun en la cama.

_─ ¿Qué pasa? -_ Mirando mejor la situación -_ Ara, tranquila cariño, se que lo aparenta mucho pero no hare nada si tú no estás dispuesta ─_ Le dijo con toda naturalidad.

_─ Oi yo...-_ Poniéndose roja- _No...Digo que no quiera... ─_ Volteando la mirada.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Es que se que es tonto pero...realmente creí que eras el tipo de chica que quiere llegar virgen y pura al matrimonio ─_

_─ Al diablo con eso -_ Sujetando el rostro de Natsuki - _¿Para qué esperar? si tengo a mi Trainer aquí, en mi cama y abajo mío -_ Desabotonándose su camisa - _Y ya que dijiste que no te oponías, supongo que lo único que te falta es algo de motivación ─_ Le dijo mientras que finalmente se quitaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto sus pechos junto con su sostén.

_─ Oh por Dios... ─_ Fue lo último que pudo decir al verla semi desnuda y antes de que Shizuru comenzara a besarla con mucha pasión.

Junto con los besos, comenzaron los roces atrevidos, Natsuki no se movía pero tampoco se oponía a lo que Shizuru le estaba haciendo, cada uno de los besos, de las caricias fueron bienvenidas, Natsuki se dejaba atrapar por cada una de ellas, se sentía rara en cierta forma pero no quería que Shizuru se detuviera, dentro de ella la temperatura iba aumentando más y peor cuando Shizuru comenzó a frotarse contra ella como si estuviera penetrándola, la morena sentía su cabeza y más que nada su entrepierna arder así que comenzó a dejar que su cuerpo tomara el control de la situación, tomo a Shizuru por el cuello y comenzó a mordisqueárselo suave pero salvajemente y para completar sus manos iban hacia los muslos de la castaña, tan pronto como puso una mano sobre ellos Shizuru soltó un gemido, Natsuki se sorprendió por esta reacción pero más que nada la motivo a seguir con lo que su cuerpo quería en ese momento.

La temperatura en el ambiente no dejo de subir, por cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba más y por cada momento una prenda de ropa era despojada del cuerpo de alguna de las dos, los besos eran profundos, las lenguas de ambas jugaban lentamente, disfrutando cada momento que estaban ahí a solas. Estando solo con la ropa interior de abajo, Natsuki cambio de lugar con Shizuru, la puso a ella boca abajo y mirándola directamente a los ojos poso su mano en el rostro de la castaña y comenzó a acariciarla desde ahí hasta esa zona intima entre sus piernas, la morena tocaba y masajeaba sobre la ropa interior mientras con su otra mano apretaba suavemente uno de los pechos de la castaña.

_─ ¿Ara? ─_ Prestando atención a los movimientos de la morena -_ Natsuki... ¿No eres virgen? ─_

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Mirándola sobre saltadamente.

_─ Es que se siente como si supieras que hacer o más bien como tocar -_ Mirándola con cierta mirada sombría -_ Natsuki... ¿Acaso hubo alguien más? ─_

_─ ¡No! -_ Mirándola muy apenada - _Para nada es que...lo que pasa...no quería que te burlaras de mi o no quería decepcionarte cuando llegara nuestra primera vez entonces_ _yo... ─_ Poniéndose roja y sin poder decir lo siguiente.

Shizuru la miro por un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que era lo que Natsuki no quería decirle.

_─ Ya entiendo -_ Levantándose un poco para quedar frente a ella -_ Estuviste viendo algunas revistas o quizás videos aptos para adultos -_ Cuando dijo esto Natsuki comenzó a ponerse aun más nerviosa - _Y déjame adivinar, en esos videos aparecen chicas dándose "cariño" entre ellas y entonces tomaste nota de esas cosas ¿Verdad? _─ Le dijo cerca de su oído con una actitud juguetona.

_─ ¡Cállate! ─_ Le contesto finalmente acostándola de nuevo en la cama y quedando arriba de ella.

_─ Tranquila cariño, no pienso nada raro solo porque tú ves... ─_ Antes de terminar la frase Natsuki la silencio con otro profundo beso.

Los besos pronto abandonaron los labios de la castaña para ir bajando por su cuello, marcando un camino con su lengua hasta su pecho, donde beso a ambos suavemente y con sus labios jugueteaba en las zonas más sensibles de la castaña sacándole algunos gemidos además de respiraciones agitadas. Mientras su boca se ocupaba de esa zona sus manos iban quitándole esa última prenda estorbosa que cubría la intimidad de su novia, una vez que esa zona intima estuvo al descubierto miro fijamente a los ojos a Shizuru esperando una señal de aprobación de ella, en cuanto sintió que Shizuru abrasaba sus caderas con las piernas dejándola a total disposición de lo que fuera a hacerle continuo con lo que apenas iniciaba.

Durante las horas que siguieron en esa habitación se escuchaba intensos gemidos, ligeros gritos pero no de dolor si no de excitación y goce, Shizuru se encontraba prácticamente rasgando las sabanas de la cama al sentir los dedos de Natsuki dentro de ella, jugando en su interior, entrando y saliendo primero lenta y luego rápidamente, hasta cuando la llevo al extremo cuando la morena bajo a la intimidad de Shizuru y con su lengua probaba su interior, levantaba la vista cada tanto para ver su rostro acalorado, Shizuru mantenía las manos sobre la cabeza de Natsuki para profundizar la sensación. Natsuki al cabo de un rato levanto la mirada para volver a quedar cara a cara con Shizuru.

Shizuru la miro de forma traviesa y luego puso a Natsuki abajo de ella colocándose entre sus piernas.

_─ Natsuki no pensaras que mis gemidos serian los únicos que se escuchen en este cuarto ¿O sí? ─_ Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

_─ Oi, cuando lo dices así suena como si quisieras ser la dominante ─_ Comento la morena.

Grave error.

_─ Ara, ¿Y quien dijo que tú eras la hembra dominante? ─_ Le dijo con mirada penetrante y abriéndole las piernas.

_─ Ay Dios... ─_ Fue lo último que dijo la morena esa noche.

Horas más tarde, cuando el silencio ya era dueño del ambiente, se veía a ambas chicas recostadas en la cama, despeinadas y cubiertas por las sabanas o al menos solo una de ellas estaba acostada. Desde que ambas concluyeron su acto de amor Natsuki quedo observando a la castaña hasta que esta última se quedo dormida, la morena a pesar de todo lo que hiso con su novia no tenia sueño, se levanto y se sentó en su lugar, mirando hacia la nada pensativa y no solo por el hecho de que prácticamente mañana era su graduación.

Sin notarlo el bulto que tenia al lado se había despertado y la vio en esa posición y con la mirada tan concentrada.

_─ Ara ─_ Llamando su atención.

_─ ¿Shiz? ─_ Volteando a verla.

_─ ¿Sucede algo Natsuki? ─_ Pregunta la castaña.

_─ Lo mismo iba a preguntarte ─_

_─ Pues yo no soy la que está sentada y mirando hacia la pared como si se tratara de un atardecer -_ Levantándose ligeramente -_ ¿Algo te molesta? ─_

_─ Na, no es eso, solo pensaba en toda la vida de responsabilidad que me espera a partir de la graduación ─_

_─ Lo haces ver como si estuvieras partiendo a la guerra ─_

_─ Quizás si, quizás no -_ Suspirando pesadamente -_ Al menos se que en lo personal tengo ordenada las cosas importantes ─_ Tomándole de la mano a la castaña y sonriendo al ver que aun tenia puesto el anillo de compromiso.

_─ Natsuki ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? ─_ Abrasándole por la cintura y con tono melancólico.

_─ No será para siempre, quizás unos meses, no lo sé aun, nunca fui a una gira ─_ Acariciando las manos de la castaña.

_─ Te extrañare mi loba, especialmente el poder hacerte rabiar y sonrojarte pero más que nada el poder tocarte y besarte en nuestros rincones privados - _Escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de la morena y ahogando las ligeras ganas de llorar que estaban surgiendo -_ O incluso soportar la sensación de que en esos viajes alguien más llame tu atención sin que yo pueda hacer algo para impedirlo _─ Dijo como último mientras se le cortaba la vos por el llanto.

Natsuki sintió esto ya en la forma que la castaña le hablaba, así que se separo un poco de ella e hiso que esta subiera la mirada tomando su mentón y levantándole la mirada hasta la altura de ella.

_─ Mi amatista -_ Mirándola seriamente pero con ojos de amor - _Nadie y repito NADIE podrá remplazarte, no importa si es japonesa, rusa o alemana, yo solo quiero a mi joya de Tokio, si te di el anillo no fue solo para que te convirtieras en mi prometida si no también para darte la seguridad de que aunque no te este tocando, siempre una parte de mi estará contigo así como tu estas en mi_ ─ Besándole la mano.

_─ Nat-su -_ Fue lo único que le salía a la castaña y más que nada al ver que la mano de la castaña que sostenía la suya tenia el mismo anillo de compromiso que ella. _- Te creo mi trainer, sé que no me vas a fallar ─_ Apretándole la mano que tenia posada en su mejilla.

_─ Shizuru solo quiero pedirte algo, algo muy importante ─_ Le dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

_─ Lo que sea Natsuki ─_ Levantando la mirada.

En ese momento y con ambas manos ahora en el rostro de la castaña, la morena beso sus labios unos segundos para decirle finalmente.

_─ Espérame -_ Hiso una breve pausa-_ Espera por mi y no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve pero yo volveré para estar contigo, o lo más pronto posible estaré aquí y volveré por ti ─_ Le juro sin dudarlo en ese cuarto, esa noche, en las que ambas por primera vez se demostraron intimo amor mutuo.

* * *

Ok termino este capitulo y ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue, son muy pocos, unos 3 capitulos los que quedan para terminar.

A la gente que comento y los que no ( e.e ) Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia a pesar de la falta de actualizacion.

_**-** _Y la unica curiosidad que tengo de este historia es que el comportamiento de Shizuru màs por la frase que menciono "Mi propiedad privada" es de una cansion titulada "Propiedad Privada" de Soledad Pastorutti, que en lo personal me encanta, suena tan...tan...psicopata (XD).

Bien a seguir trabajando en el siguiente, intentare ser màs constante para por fin finalizar y luego subir el fic Bubbleline, Hasta entonces...

* * *

Shana_ "Natsuki"_ Uchite

**La Lobita de la Llama Carmesi**


	23. Un tiempo despues

Buenos días, tardes o noches, ya perdí la cuenta de la ultima vez que subí, pero lo prometido es deuda, quería subir este capitulo antes de navidad pero no pude, así que si los que leían esta historia fósil aun están vivos les dejo esto y un anuncio al final del cap, disfruten.

Nota: Ni Mai Hime ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**"Un tiempo después"**

─ _¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya?...seis, siete o creo que eran nueve meses_ ─

Eran las palabras que se escuchaba en aquella oficina, en un amplio escritorio, y de quien se encontraba frente a una computadora revisando algunos papeles. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la partida de Natsuki, y la ausencia de ella en Shizuru se hizo notar de a poco.

En las primeras semanas todo iba bien, Shizuru seguía yendo al gimnasio en compañía de los chicos del consejo estudiantil, a veces Mai la invitaba a pasar el rato y salir, y si no era con Mai era con Reito y Haruka, pero a medida que las semanas pasaban Shizuru paso de ser la joven que le gustaba escaparse de sus responsabilidades a ocuparse exclusivamente de ellos, por un tiempo pensaron que solo era una etapa, pero cuando comenzó a dejar de ir al gimnasio de los Kuga e incluso a salir a divertirse solo para dedicarse a la empresa familiar, todo esto era una señal de que la joven no estaba bien. Había días en los que se veía como Shizuru pasaba de ser la mujer seria y trabajadora en que se había convertido a ser la misma alegre y de humor algo burlón que conocían, para todos eso solo significaba una cosa... había hablado con Natsuki.

Desde que la morena fue a la gira ella y Shizuru se mantenían en contacto con video llamadas que llegaban a durar horas, durante la ausencia de Natsuki y la falta de tenerla cerca esas largas conversaciones que tenían todas las semanas eran la fuente de felicidad más grande que podía tener Shizuru; pero en los últimos días, casi dos semana o un poco más que la castaña no sabe absolutamente nada de su prometida, y si desde la partida de Natsuki se había vuelto seria en estos días de no saber nada de ella ahora era peor.

Los padres de Shizuru se acercaron en varias ocasiones preocupados del cambio de personalidad de su hija, pero la castaña siempre encontraba la forma de hacerles creer que estaba bien y que lo único que hacía era responsabilizarse más por el negocio familiar, pero hasta ella era consciente de que no podía seguir mintiéndoles por mucho más tiempo y más porque desde que no tenía noticias de Natsuki ella misma estaba descuidando su salud, y el primer síntoma que la delataba era que había perdido peso ante la falta de alimento, pero el problemas más grande era que Shizuru al mantener su mente enfocándose en la empresa realmente llegaba a importarle poco cosas como estas.

─ _Quizás hoy si..._ - Revisando su computadora en busca de algún mensaje pero al instante volvió con la misma expresión seria - _Otro día común y sin nada_ _nuevo_ ─ Suspiro mientras apartaba la vista de la computadora para darse una breve pausa.

En esa pausa por un momento la castaña se dejo llevar en los recuerdos, cuando todo parecía tener mejor color en su vida.

**Flash Back**

Faltaba algunos minutos para la salida de los autobuses, y entre ellos el autobús que llevaría a Natsuki hasta donde se hospedaba Lady Gaga, donde una vez que se reunieran ahí partirían para dar inicio a la gira. Todo el grupo estaba reunido, se podía ver que junto a Natsuki estaba Shizuru y junto a ella Mai y las chicas, incluso los del consejo estudiantil estaban con ellos, también estaba Saeko con Youko y Midori para despedirse de la morena.

_─ Natsuki, buena suerte_ - La abrasaba Mai - _Nunca te olvidare, pase lo que pase debes ser fuerte, y recuerda nunca habrá lugar como el hogar_ ─ Sollozando.

_─ Mai, ¿De qué estás hablando?, no me estoy mudando ─_

─_ Entonces sea lo que sea que veas no vayas a la luz mala ─_

─_ Tampoco me estoy muriendo ─_ Le contesto ya algo enfadada.

Por un largo momento solo se dedico a abrazarla en pleno silencio.

_─ Oi, ¿Que estas...? ─_

_─ Pausa dramática y desconcertante ─_ Le respondió sin dejar de abrazarla.

_─ ¡Ya estás haciendo tonterías!, demonios que plaga eres_ ─ Intentando separarse de Mai.

_─ Bien Kuga, supongo que no nos volveremos a pelear por un tiempo ─_ Le dijo Nao manteniendo algo de distancia con ella.

─_ Supongo que sí -_ Terminando de alejar a Mai de ella - _Pero cuando regrese espero que estés lista para una nueva guerra araña_ ─ Le dijo con toda confianza.

_─ ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me ganaras bruja de las nieves? ─_ Le dedico una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa burlona.

_─ Desafíame todo lo que quieras cuando regrese ─_

_─ Dalo por hecho Kuga ─_

Se miraron mutuamente como dos enemigos en su última batalla, era su forma personal de despedirse.

Shizuru observaba todo con atención sin apartar su vista de Natsuki, cuando la morena le devolvió la mirada Shizuru le hiso una seña para que la siguiera a un lugar un poco más privado.

─ _Finalmente llego el día en que nos separamos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo mi querida trainer ─_ Le dijo finalmente en cuanto llegaron a un pequeño callejón no muy lejos de ahí.

─_ Si, pero no te preocupes solo...recuerda la promesa ¿Si? ─_

─_ Te esperare, no importa si te tardas más de lo planeado..._ ─ Recito con la voz algo débil.

─_ Porque yo volveré por ti, para que podamos vivir una vida juntas_ ─ Le dijo mientras tomaba de su mano y observaba con una sonrisa el anillo colocado en uno de los dedos de la castaña.

─_ Y luego de nuestra boda y la ardiente luna de miel, prepararemos todo para tener un bebé ¿Cierto? ─_

_─ Tendremos todos los que quieras mi amada amatista, no tengo ni la más puñetera idea de cómo lo haremos pero tendremos una bonita familia_ ─ Besando su frente.

─ _Ara, ¿cómo que no sabes?, es sencillo solo hay que tener suficiente sex..._- Fue callada con un breve beso que correspondió de manera intensa.- _Te amo_ ─ Le susurro luego del beso.

─_ También te amo Shizuru ─_ Abrazándola protectoramente.

Lo último que Shizuru podía recordar luego de eso es ver a Natsuki subir al autobús y desde la ventana despedirse de todos, si Shizuru se resistió en llorar en ese momento Saeko lo estaba haciendo por ella, esa sonrisa de Natsuki visto atreves de la ventana era lo último que podía recordar luego de eso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

El pequeño descanso de Shizuru habría durado más si no fuera porque comenzó a oír unos ruidos desde afuera, casi como las pisadas de alguien que corría apresuradamente, al instante de que las pisadas silenciaron la puerta de su oficina se estaba abriendo dejando ver la cabeza de alguien que espiaba.

_─ ¿Es aquí? -_ Mirando hacia adentro -_ Si, ¡por fin! ─_

─_ Ara ¿Mai-chan?_ ─ Mirándola de forma extraña y más al ver como esta entraba rápidamente junto a Mikoto como huyendo de alguien.

_─ Hola Shizuru, tanto tiempo ─_ Saludaba ella al terminar de entrar.

_─ Es una verdadera sorpresa ¿Que te trae por aquí? ─_

─_ Te trajimos el almuerzo ─_ Respondió sacando unos bentos del bolso que traía consigo.

_─ Ookini, pero no debiste molestarte Mai-chan ─_

_─ Tonterías, mírate nada mas, no andas comiendo muy bien que digamos, y le prometí a Natsuki que iba a cuidarte, pero donde te ponía una mano encima me iba a matar ─ _Dijo Mai de la forma más normal que existía.

Shizuru al ver que no iba a ser posible negarse decidió aceptarlo de buena forma.

─_ Si tú lo dices, toma asiento Mai-chan y tu también Mikoto, pónganse cómodas_ ─ Les dijo señalándole los asientos cerca de su escritorio.

Antes de que ambas chicas pudieran tomar asiento, la puerta de la oficina de la castaña se vuelve a abrir.

_─ ¡Aquí están!_ - Grita el guardia de seguridad - _Disculpe las molestia señorita Fujino, ya mismo me encargo de estas intrusas_ ─

_─ ¡Rayos!, creí que los habíamos perdido ─_ Contesto Mai poniéndose a la defensiva.

─ _Ara, Mai-chan ¿cómo fue que entraste exactamente? ─_

_─ Pues... ─_

Unos minutos atrás en la recepción del edificio.

─_ ¡Ah! vamos, ¿Pedir una cita con Shizuru?, si hiciera eso entonces jamás podría pasar a verla_ ─ Dijo quejándose.

─ _Pues no es la primera vez que vienes aquí tampoco, es como la cuarta vez ─_ Le respondió el guardia.

─_ Y es como la cuarta que les digo lo mismo, no vengo por negocios, Shizuru es compañera mía, prácticamente mi cuñada, solo quiero pasar a saludar no a cerrar un trato para una empresa petrolera ─ _Contesto Mai aun intentando escabullirse.

_─ Sigue siendo un "No" ─_ Finalizo cruzándose de brazos.

_─ Ok -_ dándose media vuelta - _¡TERRORISTAS! -_ Grito de la nada asustando al guardia -_ ¡Ahora Mikoto!_ ─ Le ordeno a la menor que al instante salto encima del guardia tirándolo al suelo y entonces aprovecharon esa distracción para correr dentro del edificio para buscar la oficina de la castaña.

_─ ¿No hablaras enserio? ─_ Pregunto Shizuru luego de escuchar la historia.

─_ Es la verdad_ ─ Contesto el guardia molesto mientras acorralaba a las chicas.

─ _Natsuki tenia razón, con esta chica uno no se puede aburrir_ - Frotándose la zona de la cienes - _Ara, está bien, puede quedarse, realmente es conocida mía_ ─

_─ Pero señorita Fujino... ─_

─_ Tranquilo, si pasas por alto lo ocurrido procurare que te tengan en cuenta para un ascenso, ¿De acuerdo? ─_

_─ Esta...bien_ ─ Respondió este ahora más molesto al ver la expresión de victoria de Mai.

Una vez que las tres quedaron solas en la sala Mai le entrego un tazón de ramen a Mikoto y saco 2 bentos para ella y Shizuru.

─ _Sigo diciendo que no tenías que haberte molestado Mai-chan ─_ Insistía Shizuru.

_─ Nha, no es molestia ni problema, porque además el traerte el almuerzo no era el único motivo por el cual vine ─_

_─ ¿Ara? ─_

_─ Vine a traerte otra cosit_a - Buscando en su bolso - _Mira lo que tengo aquí ─_

_─ ¿Un Pendrive? ─_

_─ No es cualquier Pendrive -_ Mostrando una amplia sonrisa - _aquí adentro hay fotos y videos del "Party Hard" que hicimos cuando Natsuki y yo nos graduamos ¿Recuerdas? ─_

─_ ¿Enserio?, pero la graduación fue hace 1 año ¿Porque me lo muestras ahora? ─_

─_ Es que...una cosa lleva a la otra, además ya había intentado venir antes, muchas veces como te había dicho, pero es la primera vez que por fin pude entrar_ ─

_─ Kannina, ¿Pero no pensaste que si me llamabas desde un principio yo podría dar la orden para que te dejaran pasar? ─_

En ese momento hubo unos segundos en silencio que se rompió cuando Mikoto reclama otra ración de ramen.

_─ ¿No se te había ocurrido verdad? ─_

─_ Si...Digo no, quiero decir...-_Entregándole otra ración a Mikoto -_ Ya olvídalo ─_ Bajando la mirada algo apenada por la observación.

_─ Bueno, supongo que eso no importa ahora ¿verdad? ─_

_─ No -_ Abriendo su bento -_ Cambiando de tema, mientras almorzamos pon esto Pendrive y deléitate con lo que hay adentro ─_

_─ Si tú lo dices ─_ Conectando el objeto a la PC.

Mientras esperaban a ver su contenido Mai alentaba a Shizuru a comer todo lo que pudiera y no paró hasta que vieron como en la pantalla aparecía el icono que tanto esperaban.

─_ Te sugiero querida cuñada que primero veas las fotos y luego pases a los videos, créeme vale la pena ─_ Sonriendo enérgicamente.

_─ Muy bien, veamos las fotos ─_ Dando click.

De a poco ambas chicas se pusieron a ver cada fotografía, entre esas había de todas las chicas en la graduación, Mai y Natsuki haciendo payasadas y también había varias de la castaña junto a Natsuki.

_─ Ara, ya me puse nostálgica, es una buena foto ─_ Sonrojándose levemente.

─_ Adelante, te la puedes quedar si quieres ─_ Alentó Mai.

─_ Ookini_ ─ Procediendo a robarse las imágenes.

La castaña iba sacando fotos donde apareciera junto a la morena, ya fuera en la ceremonia de graduación como en la fiesta que dieron para celebrarlo, pero entre todas las fotos hubo algunas donde bien podrían haber sido tomadas por paparazis debido a lo que mostraban.

_─ ¿Y esto?_ ─ Captando la atención de Mai.

─_ ¿Qué? -_ En eso Ve una foto donde se veía claramente a Mai besándose intensamente con Tate en una esquina de la fiesta - _¡Ah!, ¡Eso no es nada! -_ Quitándole el mouse - _Cierra, cierra, cierra ¡Mother fucker!_ ─ Casi rompiendo el mouse en el proceso.

_─ Mai-chan no debería avergonzarse tanto, al menos no les sacaron una foto que mostrara algo peor ¿No lo crees? ─_ Tratando de contener la risa.

_─ Shizuru -_ Mirándola seriamente - _Ponte en mi lugar por el amor a dios ─_

_─ Kanina ─_

Luego de ese breve incidente terminaron de ver las fotos y Mai estaba emocionada por no decir casi riéndose antes de que empezaran los videos.

_─ Bien Shiz, pon primero este_ ─ Señalándoselo.

El video inicio mostrando el escenario en los terrenos de Fuuka.

_─ Bien, a todo aquel que este viendo esto -_ Comenzó a narrar Midori - _estamos en la graduación de las pequeñas Mai y Natsuki, creo que lo más sorprendente de todo es que aun no podemos creer que Natsuki se halla graduado a pesar de todo - _Haciendo una breve pausa para enfocar a los alrededores - _Y creo que luego de que vea este video me querrá insultar por ese comentario que hice ─_

_─ Midori estas grabando un evento, no haciendo un programa para internet ─_ La interrumpió Youko quien estaba siendo grabada en ese momento.

_─ ¿Y cómo sabes que esto no llegara a internet?_ ─ Pregunto Midori.

─_ Si valoras tu vida, no lo harás ─_

─_ Ok, pero ya que estamos…aquí a mi lado y echando mocos esta la orgullosa madre de la mas bestia de las chicas_ ─ Apunto la cámara hacia Saeko que estaba a su lado secándose algunas lagrimas.

_─ Cállate Midori o te bajo el sueldo ─_ Sacando otro pañuelo con una imborrable sonrisa.

_─ Auch, eso fue bajo Saeko -_ Enfocando a un costado - _¿Y eso?_ ─ Pregunto mientras grababa a un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro caminar por el lugar.

_─ Llego la reina Isabela, o debería decir Miss Kyoto_ ─ Comento Youko cuando vieron que entre los guardaespaldas sobresalía la figura de Shizuru.

_─ Ara recuerdo eso ─_ Poniéndose nerviosa mientras veía la pantalla.

_─ ¿Y qué onda con tantos guardaespaldas? ─_ Pregunto Mai mientras le servía más a Mikoto.

─_ Fue idea de mi padre, yo realmente quería evitar llamar la atención, pero él insistió por el tema de los peligros que pueden rodear a una señorita adinerada y todo eso ─_ Comento la castaña.

_─ Aun así es extraño ─ _Le respondió la pelirroja sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Volviendo al video.

─ _Dudo que la seguridad interna de Shizuru le permita venir hacia aquí, lastima -_ Enfocando de nuevo el escenario -_ pero miren, aquí entran nuestras chicas ─_

Se ve como pasa primero Natsuki y luego Mai a recibir sus respectivos diplomas y una felicitación de parte de la directora; aunque Natsuki por haber pasado primero ya tendría que haber bajado del escenario se quedo esperando a que Mai llegara hasta donde se encontraba ella, justo a su lado estaban sentados en fila los profesores observando a los alumnos que recibían los diplomas, una vez que ambas chicas se juntaron otra vez comenzaron a hacerles gestos a los profesores que estaban dándoles la espalda, entre los gestos incluso mostraban sus respectivos diplomas como alardeando mientras sacaban la lengua, el publico que observaba no pudieron evitar reírse al ver a las chicas, pero cuando los profesores voltearon a ver el motivo de las risas, ambas actuaron como si nada mientras terminaban de bajar del escenario.

─_ Muy maduro de su partes chicas_ ─ Comento Shiz a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

─_ ¿Qué? más de un profesor ahí no tenía fe en nosotras_ ─ Se cruzo de brazos mientras hacía pucheros.

─_ Si tú lo dices -_ Mirando la pantalla - _Veamos el siguiente_ ─

_─ Solo si prometes no enojarte ─_

_─ Ara ¿Y porque lo haría? ─_ Pregunto curiosa.

_─ Ya lo veras ─_ Le contesto con cierta mirada picara.

Shizuru puso play a la cámara, las primeras imágenes eran oscuras y se notaba como la cámara se movía, de fondo unos leves susurros hasta que se ve como se encendía una pequeña luz y la cámara estaba siendo manejada en ese momento por Mai.

_─ Chie, esta cosa ya está encendida, apágala ─_ Decía Mai mirando fijamente a la cámara.

─_ Ya casi llegamos Mai, ya que la tienes ahí ¿Por qué no grabas algo?_ ─ Se escuchaba decir a Chie.

─_ ¿Como qué?_ - Sosteniendo mejor la cámara y mostrando que estaban viajando dentro de una camioneta con los chicos.

_─ Cuenta a donde estamos yendo y todo eso ─_

_─ Bien, a ver -_ Enfocando la cámara a su rostro de nuevo -_ Aquí Tokiha Mai y a mi lado como ven esta Chie ─_ Enfocando la cámara contra ella.

─_ ¿Qué hay? ─_ Saluda a la cámara mientras tenía su teléfono en mano.

─ _Y con nosotros aquí adentro están los demás, Reito, Haruka, Yukino, Nao, la pequeña Mikoto, El gruñón de Tate, la callada de Miyu y los que no nombre vendrán más tarde creo, chicos saluden ─ _Enfocando la cámara a los nombrados.

_─ ¿Como que el gruñón?_ ─ Le reclama Tate.

_─ ¡Papas fritas no Tokiha!_ ─ Gritaba Haruka.

_─ Es "Paparazis" Haruka-chan ─_ La corrigió Yukino.

─_ Como sea, bien la cosa es así, estamos dirigiéndonos a la casa de Natsuki para preparar una fiesta por nuestra graduación que fue ayer, le pedí permiso a su madre y estuvo de acuerdo, la cosa es que la única que no sabe es Natsuki ─ _Comentaba Mai a la cámara.

_─ ¿Y eso porque Mai-chan?_ ─ Preguntaba Chie sin apartar la vista de su teléfono.

─_ Pues la verdad no lo sé, intente llamarla varias veces desde esta mañana pero no me contesta ─_ Respondió la pelirroja.

_─ ¿Y Shizuru no sabe nada al respecto? ─_ interrumpe Reito mientras conducía.

─_ También quise llamarla pero ni señales de vida me dio, creo que debe andar ocupada ─_

_─ Igual, ya llegamos, intenta llamarla en un rato para decirle de la fiesta ─_ Dice Chie mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

_─ Ok_ ─ Responde Mai.

En lo que la cámara aun está grabando se ve como los chicos bajan algunas cosas de la camioneta como equipo de música y algunas cajas con bebidas y más. El grupo ingresan a la casa y ven que algunas luces están encendidas y había señales de que había alguien en la casa, mientras hacían entrar las cosas de la camioneta el no tan pequeño Dhuran los observaba curiosamente.

_─ Hey Dhuran -_ Le entrego la cámara aun encendida a Chie y fue junto al perro -_ No me digas que tu encendiste las luces ─_ Acariciando al canino.

_─ "Nop"_ ─ Decía la nota en su hocico.

_─ ¿Entonces hay alguien adentro? ─_

_─ "Si pero No"_ ─ Decía ahora su letrero.

─_ ¿Que quiere decir eso? ─_ Lo interrogo Mai ahora confundida.

Ante esto Dhuran solo bajo la cabeza e hiso unos gestos con sus patas.

_─ En ese caso -_ Haciendo una pausa -_ veré arriba_ ─ Dirigiéndose a la escalera.

_─ Te acompañamos Mai_ ─ Dijo Chie arrastrando a Nao con ella.

_─ ¡Oye! ─_ Protesto Nao mientras era jalada.

Antes de que dieran un paso más, Dhuran corrió hacia las escaleras cortándole el paso a las chicas.

_─ Dhuran ¿Que sucede? -_ Pregunta Mai pero solo recibe un gruñido del parte del perro -_ ¿Que hay arriba?_ ─ Pregunta curiosa.

Dhuran solo negó con la cabeza aun impidiéndoles el paso a las chicas, al parecer no iba a dejarlas pasar; en ese momento se oye desde el piso de arriba un golpe acompañado de un ligero grito.

_─ ¿Qué Demonios? ─_

Mai aprovecho la distracción que provoco en el perro ese golpe y subió rápidamente las escaleras acompañada de Chie y Nao.

_─ Ahora venimos chicos ─_ Grito Chie a los demás que se encontraban en la sala preparando la música.

Las chicas llegaron al pasillo y no vieron nada extraño solo que la puerta del cuarto de Natsuki estaba semi abierta y se veía una tenue luz salir de ahí.

─_ ¿Natsuki?_ ─ Susurro Mai algo nerviosa.

Las tres chicas caminaron lentamente hasta esa puerta, mientras que Mai estaba empezando a asustarse, Chie no dejaba de grabar todo.

─_ ¡Apaga eso!_ ─ Dice la pelirroja en voz baja.

-_ ¡No!, podría pasar algo interesante o aterrador aquí y quiero tener pruebas por si algo nos pasa ─_ Le contesta Chie.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, y Mai lentamente se acerco para abrirla.

_- ¿Hola? -_ Susurro por lo bajo mientras abría la puerta, definitivamente había alguien ahí adentro pero estaba algo oscuro para distinguir - _¿Hola? -_ Volvió a repetir mientras encendía la luz y casi grita cuando ve lo que pasaba adentro - _Santa Madre de... ─_

Chie y Nao también se asomaron para ver que había sorprendido a Mai, dentro de la habitación sobre el escritorio, estaba Shizuru sentada totalmente acalorada luciendo una camisa desabotonada y frente a ella acorralándola estaba Natsuki desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

_─ ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUI!? ─_ Grito Natsuki a las tres chicas.

_─ No se tu Mai, pero yo esperaba una escena de película de terror y nos encontramos más bien con una película porno, ¿o sea que pedo? ─_ Aun grabando lo que pasaba.

_─ Kuga, así que en tu cuarto llevas a cabo tus fantasías ¿eh? ─_ Se burlaba Nao.

_─ Natsuki Hentai ─_ La señalaba Mai aun sorprendida.

_─ ¡Largo de Aquí! ─_ Gritaba Natsuki mientras intentaba echarlas lo menos violentamente posible.

_─ Nat -_ La miraba Mai detenidamente - _¿En qué momento te crecieron los...? ─_

En ese momento en la parte de abajo a pesar de estar hablando, los demás escucharon un triple golpe venir desde arriba, a los pocos segundos bajan las tres chicas cada uno con un golpe marcado.

_─ ¿Que ocurrió?_ ─ Pregunta Tate al verlas claramente adoloridas.

_─ Fue culpa de la pechugona esta -_ Señalando a Mai - _No es justo, yo no hice nada_ ─ Contesto Nao con un golpe en la cabeza.

─_ Creo que esto dejara marca_ – Se quejo Chie frotándose el golpe que tenía en la frente - _Pero lo tengo todo en video ¿Qué opinas Mai?_ ─ Volteando a verla.

Mai era la que había llevado la peor parte mostrando la enorme y roja marca de una cachetada en su mejilla.

─ _No sé porque lo dije pero...-_ Derramando unas lagrimas - _valió la pena ─_

La grabación había terminado y Shizuru mostraba un rostro totalmente sonrojado mientras terminaba de comer.

─ _Ara ara -_ Imitaba Mai el acento de la castaña - _parece que a Shizuru-chan le dio pena o ¿Hay otro motivo para ese rostro sonrojado? ─_

─_ No creí que esa supuesta grabación llegaría hasta mi de esta manera ─_ Ocultando su rostro.

─_ Si te hace sentir mejor, nadie más que nosotras tres ese día y ahora tú hemos visto el video_ - Aclaro Mai para tranquilizar a Shizuru - _Y no fue fácil de evitar que Chie publicara esto en la página de Fuuka ─_

_─ Si...te…te creo ─_ Tartamudeaba un poco al contestarla.

─_ Si Pero de todas formas, a pesar de lo incomodo que pudiera ser ese último videos, al menos dime ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ─_

─_ Todas las fotos y esas grabaciones me hicieron sentir un poco avergonzada -_ Haciendo una breve pausa - _Pero fue agradable recordarlos por un momento al menos ─_

_─Shiz_ – Dice poniéndose muy seria - _creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que...nos tienes...preocupados_ ─ Declaro Mai.

_─ Ara ¿Por qué? ─_

─_ ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo diferente que eres ahora? -_ Mirándola con seriedad_ - Es como si tu sonrisa se hubiera ido junto con Natsuki -_ Al parecer la pelirroja había dado en el blanco ya que la castaña bajo la mirada de forma triste_ - Shizuru, escucha, creo que yo soy una de las que más te entiende créeme -_ Aclaro un poco su garganta ante lo que iba a decir-_ Natsuki, esa tonta, despistada y gruñona era y es como una hermana para mi, ¿crees que no me siento triste al no tener a esa tonta para discutir todos los días?, ¿Crees que no siento que me falta a mi compañera de travesuras de la secundaria? ─ _Formándosele brevemente un nudo en la garganta.

_─ ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso Mai-chan? ─_ La interrumpe Shizuru.

_─ A que no eres la única afectada -_ Al decir esto Shizuru levanto la mirada y la encaro - _Si crees que tu estas triste por tu amada trainer, imagínate como me siento, a mí que me falta mi "hermana" de años o mejor aun...imagínate cómo se siente Saeko... - _Shizuru se sorprendió notoriamente ante lo que decía Mai - _a ella en estos meses le ah faltado su única hija, y la que le queda de su familia ─_

Shizuru no respondía nada solo observaba atónitamente a Mai mientras seguía hablándole, y al lado de esta ultima Mikoto se encontraba observándola con algo de tristeza al ver a Mai así.

─_ Lo que trato de decir es que…mira a Saeko aun sin su hija a su lado, ella no decae, sigue siendo la misma a pesar de lo sola que se debe sentir a veces ─_

_─ ¿Y qué hay de ti?_ ─ Pregunta la castaña.

_─ Yo también me eh sentido sola en cierta forma y no solo por lo de Natsuki si no por muchas cosas, pero mírame para no demostrar que estoy triste sigo adelante, ¿Sabes por qué? -_ Mirándola a los ojos - _Porque hay personas a mi alrededor que se ponen tristes si yo también lo estoy...sé que es un poco difícil acostumbrarte a ciertos cambios pero hay responsabilidades que cumplir y personas a las cuales cuidar, pienso en mi hermano, en Mikoto aquí a mi lado, en Tate, en todas...- _Suspirando pesadamente -_ Y solo concentrándome en mis ocupaciones el tiempo pasa rápido y antes de que me dé cuenta volverá mi_ _"hermana" para que así podamos seguir haciéndole la vida imposible a algunos y sembrar el caos -_ Declaro con una sonrisa_ - Aunque claro, yo te digo esto desde mi punto de vista y de esa parte de mi vida donde influye la presencia de tu trainer ─ _Finalizo pero ahora con una sonrisa mas cálida.

_─ Pues...ahora que lo mencionas...quizás si eh tenido un repentino cambio de personalidad ─_ Reconoció la ojirubi.

_─ ¿Y qué más? ─_

─_ Quizás si eh preocupado a muchas personas a mi alrededor, como a mis padres por ejemplo, sé que estoy triste y todo pero Natsuki se enojaría su supiera como estoy manejando mi vida conforme a su ausencia ─ _Dijo con pesar.

_─ ¿Y qué más? ─_

_─ Que debería buscar alguna forma de entretenerme y no andar deprimiéndome al pensar solo en eso ─_

_─ ¿Y...? ─_

_─ Y debería estar más atenta a mi salud que es lo primordial y más por el estilo de vida como empresaria que ando teniendo_ ─ Prosiguió la castaña.

_─ ¿Y...? ─_

─_ Y por todo lo que dijiste sobre Natsuki debería empezar a preguntarme si no será que estuviste enamorada de ella en algún momento ─_ Declaro con vos seria.

─_ Eh... ¿Qué?_ ─ Susurro Mai ante la intensa mirada que le daba Shizuru.

_─ Lo he dicho_ ─ La miro de forma fulminante.

_─ E...espera...No hablas enserio ¿Cierto? ─_ Le pregunta con algo de miedo y a la vez nerviosa.

_─ Tokiha Mai_ ─ Pronuncia Shizuru lenta y sombríamente el nombre de la pelirroja.

_─ Auch -_ Dice en voz baja y con miedo, pero este miedo desaparece al instante en cuando ve que en la mirada asesina que la castaña le da comienza a sonreír de forma burlona - _Oh, ¡Shizuru!_ ─ Le reclama esta al ver que era una broma de la chica frente a ella.

─_ Ara ara , Kannina Mai-chan pero no me pude resistir_ ─ Mostrando una alegre sonrisa que hace tiempo no se veía.

_─ Esa es la Shizuru que conozco -_ Dejando de lado su susto y sonriendo ante la escena - _¿Te sientes mejor? ─_

_─ Si, Ookini Mai-chan, creo que me hacía falta una intervención como esta ─_ Suspirando aliviadamente.

─_ ¿Pero aun hay algo que te preocupa verdad?_ ─ Pregunta notando aun algo de tensión en la castaña.

_─ Si_ - Bajando ligeramente la mirada - _Es el hecho de que hace varios días que no sé nada de Natsuki, le deje mensajes, intente comunicarme con ella pero nada ─ _Confiesa con evidente preocupación.

_─ ¿Cuanto exactamente? ─_

_─ Dos semana...semana y media quizás ─_ Declaro Shizuru pensando un poco.

_─ Ya veo que no era la única, yo también eh querido comunicarme con ella pero no eh podido, pero tranquila ¿que podría haberle pasado? ─_

_─ Prefiero no pensar en eso ─_ Contesto algo cortante.

_─ Vamos Shiz, piensa en esto, no está viajando sola ni nada, está viajando con una estrella del pop, esta jodidamente rodeada de seguridad, tu tranquila quizás simplemente no hay señal por donde ella anda o quizás se le volvió a perder el teléfono a esa idiota_ ─ Decía Mai para tranquilizar a su preocupada "cuñada".

_─ Espero que tengas razón, sinceramente ese ah sido mi pensamiento mas fuerte últimamente_ ─ Apoyándose contra el escritorio.

─_ Créeme, es más te apuesto un almuerzo a que quizás la veremos más pronto de lo que piensas ─_ Extendiéndole la mano para aceptar la apuesta.

Shizuru la miro por un momento de forma pensativa hasta que finalmente cedió.

_─ Trato hecho_ ─ Estrechando la mano de la pelirroja.

A pesar de lo que había hablado con Mai la castaña no dejaba de tener una extraña sensación, como si algo que no esperaba fuera a suceder, pero no sabía si se trataba de algo bueno o algo malo, solo esperaba que no fuera lo último.

Paso un par de días desde la visita de Mai a la oficina de la castaña, ahora estaba llegando de forma algo ruidosa otra visita.

_─¡FUJINO! ─_ Golpeaba la puerta una inconfundible voz.

_─ Pase -_ Indico esta al saber muy bien quien era -_ Haruka-san ¿Que te trae por aquí? ─_

_─ Tú debes saber muy bien porque ─_ Dijo molesta.

_─ Tiene que ver con el acuerdo de negocio de tu familia y la mía, creí que acordamos que... ─_

_─ No me refiero a eso -_ Sacando una carta y poniéndola sobre su escritorio violentamente - _¿Qué es esto? ─_

_─ Una carta ─_ Responde esta mientras miraba inocentemente el objeto.

─ _¡YA SE QUE ES UNA CARTA! -_ Le grita molesta - _me refiero a "esto" ¿Porque lo regresaste?_ ─ Le reclama levantando la carta.

_─ Porque regresar a su remitente una invitación como esa es señal de que no se va a asistir_ ─ Explica de la forma más tranquilamente posible.

─ _¿Estas mal de la cabeza o solo estás loca?_ - Encarándola -_ Asistir a esta fiesta todos los años es prácticamente tradición entre nuestras familias ─_

_─ ¿Y que con eso?_ ─ Pregunta fríamente.

─_ Que como futura cabecilla de los Fujino que eres, te corresponde ir en representación de tu familia ya que tus padres no se encuentran ─_

_─ Eso lo sé, por eso quise evitarte problemas y avisarte que no iría_ ─ Contesto con desinterés del tema.

Haruka sentía que se le subían los nervios y en cualquier momento golpearía a alguien a causa del comportamiento que demostrara la chica frente a ella, pero prefirió no subir la voz por ahora.

_─ No sé porque actúas de esa manera, pero jamás pusiste excusas para no ir y no vendrás a hacerlo ahora Fujino_ ─ Poniendo la carta frente a ella.

─_ Es porque en otras ocasiones no me encontraba ocupada como ahora_ ─ Contesto y volvió a fijar su atención en unos papeles.

Paso unos segundos de silencio entre ambas hasta que Haruka hablo.

_─ ¿Enserio? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir? -_ Conteniendo una ligera risa - _De todas las excusas que me has puesto para todo al rededor de los años, ¿Es lo mejor que tienes ahora? ─_

─_ Creí que darte algo de seriedad como me lo habías pedido por años te gustaría ─_

─_ Fujino me están dando ganas de golpearte -_ Haciendo una pausa - _Creí que después de esa visita que supe que Tokiha tuvo contigo tus ánimos habían cambiado, pero quizás me equivoque ─ _Cruzándose de brazos.

_─ Lo que hable con Mai si me hiso cambiar mi actitud, pero tomara tiempo para que el cambio se sienta mas_ ─ Comento sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

Haruka sabía que no lograría nada en ese momento, solo que se enojara peor con Shizuru.

_─ Sabes Fujino, no te creía tan cobarde, te había visto en peores situación y aun así mostrabas una sonrisa y actitud que tanto odie por años pero si te conozco lo suficiente dejare esto aquí -_ Dejando la invitación sobre el escritorio -_ No te quedaste viuda ni nada hasta donde sabemos, así que relájate no querrás perderte de lo que sea que pase este año, podría ser bueno ─_ Finalizo antes de salir de la oficina.

_─ ¿Que la sorpresa de este año podría ser bueno? -_ Pensó al mirar la puerta de salida -_ Que Haruka allá venido a decirme eso debe significar que enserio va a pasar algo, pero... ─_ Susurro mientras observaba la invitación.

Toda la discusión entre ambas chicas se debía básicamente a una gran fiesta que daba la familia de Haruka todos los años, una fiesta donde gente de la alta sociedad se reunía a disfrutar de un buen rato, era común ver todos los años a la familia Fujino ahí, Shizuru mas que nada tenía parte de sus recuerdos en esta misma fiesta, en esta misma fiesta conoció a Haruka y también aquí mismo fue donde 1 años después Shizuru hiso pasar un breve momento vergonzoso a su madre, de la cual esta última se lo cobro luego en aquel baile donde la obligo a bailar con el hijo de un empresario que al final resulto ser Natsuki disfrazada. El único interrogante que quedaba era el día y la hora en que se realizaba ese año, aunque la castaña se pregunto eso solo cuando llego a su hogar, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y saco de entre los papeles que había traído el sobre con la invitación, en ese momento repaso mentalmente todo lo que Haruka le había dicho.

─_ Jamás falte a una de estas fiestas, y no estaría bien fallarle a Haruka -_ Recostándose en el sofá -_ Pero en verdad no me siento de ánimos_ ─ Suspiro pesadamente y miraba el techo.

La castaña miro más detenidamente la invitación, ya que realmente no lo había abierto cuando lo recibió, y para su mala suerte era exactamente dentro de un día, lo mejor que pudo hacer en ese momento fue poner la invitación sobre la mesa e irse arriba para darse un baño.

El día y hora de la fiesta llego rápido, la lujosa casa de los Suzushiro era el centro de atención esta noche, gente de clase alta de diversos lugares ingresaban al hogar, el amplio terreno alrededor de la casa estaba ocupada por distintos autos elegantes y aparentemente caros, la seguridad era lo único que se notaba además de la casa, policías y hombres altos vestidos de traje negro rodeaban la casa y junto a algunos de ellos estaba Haruka vigilando la entrada y recibiendo a los invitados.

_─ Buenas nachas a todos_ ─ Saludaba Haruka a los invitados que por un momento la miraron de forma extraña.

─_ Es "Buenas noches" Haruka-chan_ ─ La corrigió Yukino que se encontraba a su lado.

_─ Si, eso_ ─ Sonriendo nerviosamente.

_─ Todo parece ir bien_ ─ Comento la chica de gafas.

_─ Y pretendo que siga así -_ Sacando una radio para comunicarse - _¿Cual es su situación por ahí escuadrones? ─_

_─ Todo tranquilo en la zona oeste señorita ─_ Respondía una voz por la radio.

_─ ¿Los demás? ─_ Pregunto Haruka.

_─ El estacionamiento está tranquilo ─_

_─ La entrada también ─_

_─ En el jardín trasero igual-_

_─ Aquí adentro no hay movimientos raros_ ─ Confirma una última voz.

_─ Bien, son buenas noticias ─_ Afirmaba Haruka.

Mientras ella daba indicaciones por radio un auto estaba estacionándose en frente de la casa y de él estaba bajando cierta mujer vestida de un elegante pero sexy vestido de un suave tono rojo con detalles en negro y cabello ligeramente recogido, la presencia de esta chica se sintió entre las personas que la rodeaban, pero Haruka no lo sintió hasta que estuvo a escasos metros de ella.

_─ Si es necesario usen el gas lacrimógeno ─_ Ordenaba a algunos policías que estaban con ella.

En eso siente una mirada sobre ella y al oír a Yukino saludar de forma casual, miro de reojo para confirmar de quien se trataba.

─_ Al final decidiste asistir Fujino_ ─ Comento Haruka al verla llegar.

─_ Ara, quise venir para no perderme la sorpresa inesperada de este año ─_ Declara Shizuru con una sonrisa.

_─ Pues sea lo que sea que toque este año no será nada que me haga pasar vertigencia_ ─ Declaro orgullosa por la seguridad que había puesto.

_─ Es "Vergüenza" Haruka-chan_ ─ La corrigió de nuevo Yukino.

_─ Si eso ─_

_─ Entonces quizás no sea lo mismo, todos los años por alguna extraña razón siempre pasa algo en esta misma fiesta, es como una especie de maldición ─_

─_ Ni lo menciones Fujino, sea como sea si tiene que pasar alguna "sorpresa" me asegurare que no sea algo que de mala impresión sobre mi familia como anfitriones ─_

─_ ¿Lo dices por lo del año pasado? Donde un sujeto desconocido entro y quiso hacer una imitación de Miley Cyrus intentando colgarse del candelabro de la sala ─ _Pregunto la castaña riendo ligeramente.

─_ O el año ante pasado donde se metieron un grupo de chicos corriendo y gritando "¡Jumanji!" ─_ Conto Yukino.

─_ Ara, admito que ese me gusto, hubo algunos que incluso se la creyeron ─_

_─ O también hace 3 años cuando... ─_

_─ ¡URUSAI! Ya entendí -_ Grita Haruka - _Pero este año será diferente, nada de accidentes vergonzosos ─_

Luego de esa pequeña reunión Shizuru ingreso a la casa y fue a la gran sala donde estaba gran parte de los invitados, localizo a los padres de Haruka y los saludo cordialmente y fue entonces que decidió dejarse llevar, conversaba con quien se le acercaba a saludar, bebía un poco de champagne que servían y sobre todo procuraba la apariencia de princesa de kyoto ante quienes la observaba todo para olvidarse un poco de su falta de ánimo, pero bien sabía que su sonrisa mejor actuada engañaba a cualquiera tanto que muchos chicos se le acercaban insinuándosele, Shizuru sin embargo esta situación las aprovechaba plenamente para mostrarles a cada soltero el brillante anillo de compromiso que lucía en su mano, esto era más que suficiente para controlarlos y mantenerlos a ralla. Mientras la fiesta estaba comenzando adentro, en la entrada Haruka y Yukino revisaba la lista de invitados.

_─ Creo que ya están todos presentes_ ─ Dijo Yukino revisando la lista.

_─ Eso espero, ya quiero ir adentro ─_ Musita Haruka mientras estiraba los brazos.

Las chicas estaban entrando finalmente a disfrutar de la fiesta, Haruka dio un ultimo vistazo afuera para ver que todo estuviera en orden cuando ve a alguien vestido de forma poco elegante venir hacia la puerta, la rubia la observa por un momento tratando de identificar de quien se trataba, cuando supo quien era por un momento se sorprendió y no le quito la vista hasta que esa persona llego frente a ella.

_─ Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? ─_ Pregunta manteniendo algo de sorpresa.

Dentro de la casa, la fiesta estaba algo más viva, un poco de música y más gente bailando, la castaña se encontraba rodeando el salón, observando a la gente que conversaba y disfrutaba de la noche, lo único que malo para ella era ver a las parejas juntas, eso provocaba que sus ánimos decayeran más todavía. Shizuru estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto como alguien desde el otro lado del salón la observaba y se acercaba a paso ligero hasta ella, aquella figura caminaba entre las personas como si nada, en el salón hubo un breve silencio donde los susurros y algunos comentarios se hacían evidente, la ojirubi noto esto.

_─ Ara, ese ligero silencio debe significar que la sorpresa de este año se está llevando a cabo_ ─ Dijo por lo bajo pero sin voltearse a ver que ocurría.

Las personas no paraban de ver a la figura que iba vestida tan poco acorde a los demás aunque esto poco le importaba a esa personas que se dirigía a su objetivo, Shizuru estaba saliendo de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió una curiosa presencia y una mirada intensa sobre ella, no sabía porque pero por un momento sintió su corazón palpitar y creyó que se trataba por el sentimiento que le transmitía la canción que estaba pasando.

_Do you know it's time to let yourself go?_

_Why don't we just let it show?_

_Tell me what you're waiting for_

_'Cause I, I wanna live before I die_

_Crash and burn and lose my mind_

_We can set the world on fire_

Shizuru comenzó a sentir una pequeña presión en su pecho mientras aun sentía esa mirada pero ahora más intensa sobre ella, finalmente se decidió por ver quien la observaba y distinguió la figura que estaba a varios metros de ellas. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma de un segundo a otro su rostro se asombro, tenía la mirada casi en shock y podía sentir como su boca se abría ligeramente todo esto al reconocer a la personas que venía hacia ella, esa piel blanca, ese cabello azul que se veía claramente más largo, esos intensos ojos verdes que recordaba a la perfección pero lo que más destaca de esa personas que venía hacia ella era ese brillante anillo de compromiso que colgaba de su cuello atreves de una cadena.

_Tonight we can be glorious_

_We are young at heart and we're free_

_The world is ours, I can feel the music in me_

_Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see_

_Delirious, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

Shizuru sentía que las lagrimas se le iban a salir, simplemente no podía creer quien era a la que estaba viendo, sus piernas estaban tiesas pero de alguna forma logro moverlas y sin importarle nada mas corrió hacia aquella personas mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas todo lo que quería era tenerla entre sus brazos mientras pronunciaba las únicas palabras que podía en ese momento.

_─ Estas aquí...Natsuki ─_

* * *

Y Fin...por ahora.

Perdón si hay algún error es que termine de editarlo después de una noche sin dormir y este capitulo si que me dio problemas para ser subido (¬¬)

Las referencia que puedo hacer de este capitulo son los siguientes:

**1**- Lo del tipo queriendo imitar a Miley Cyrus hace referencia a su vídeo "Wrecking Ball"

**2-** La canción que use para este capitulo es "Glorius" de Cascada.

Si legaron hasta acá es porque les gusto el capitulo, así que les tengo una noticia, en un capitulo anterior había anunciado que iba a crear una cuenta en Deviantart para subir portadas e imágenes de esta historias y las que le siguen que ya están en proceso. Así que los invito a ver ya disponible la portada de esta historia y la del primer capitulo en la dirección de mi **D.A** que se encuentra en mi perfil (Porque acá no me deja poner el link e_e)**  
**

Mi idea es subir las portadas de todos los capítulos antes de terminar la historia, y tomando en cuenta que este es el ante penúltimo capitulo de esta historia me tendré que dar prisa, y espero actualizar pronto el siguiente y que al menos esta vez todo salga como esta planeado ._. para más información preguntar en comentarios de aquí o de mi D.A o también se aceptan por paloma o lechuza mensajera.

Nos vemos en la próxima subida que esperamos enserio que sea pronto, sean buenos y buenas, y vean mucho yuri hasta que les salga cabello en las manos (?)

Atte.

**_Shana Uchite_**

_- La lobita de la llama carmesí-_


	24. Pequeños cambios

Buenas criaturitas del señor (Notece a quien esta imitando con esa frase) ¿Sigue vivos? o ¿ya se los chupo el diablo a todos?

Antes de que me llenen de demandas legales, leí sus comentarios, estuve pendiente de sus opiniones y mal de ojo que me mandaron por atrazarme, pero entiendan me estoy en una etapa de mi vida que estudio para luego trabajar de eso y ganarme el pan y los chocolates de todos los días...

** -** En otras noticias ME VOY A CASAR :D (Modo "Llamando la atención" activado) Ok no ._., aun no al menos espérenme de 5 a 10 años más e_e

**-** Repasando comentarios del capítulos anterior, solo vine a asegurarles que el fic no va a quedar sin terminar solo va a lento proceso porque sean sinceros y sinceras, no quieren que esta historia termine aun y creo que en parte yo tampoco ya que empece a escribirlo cuando tenia 17 años (Ahora tengo 20 casi 21, me voy marchitando ._.)

- Ahora si alguno vio que en uno de los capítulos anteriores puse que este fic tendría solo 24 capítulos pues, olviden ya que decidí alargarlo un poquito más lo cual es bueno porque teóricamente este seria el capitulo que incluí es un capitulo que continua la trama de este y un digamos pequeño extra.

- **ALERTA DE SPOILER SUAVE:** Este capitulo incluye un poquito de todo pero para dar un pequeño adelanto *Música épica de trailer* Se descubre la descendencia de algunos personajes, Si prestan atención a las señales tendrán un adelanto de lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo y se descubre el secretirijillo mejor guardado de uno de los personajes.

- Quisas quieran leer la primera curiosidad al pie de la historia para que puedan empezar bien la lectura.

Ahora sin mas atrasos, damas, caballeros, unicornios, vagos, abuelas, señoras, fantasmas y viajeros del tiempo, les ofrezco el capitulo 24 de "Gym"

**NOTA: **Los personajes de Mai Hime y demás pertenecen a Sunrise, los nuevos personajes incorporados son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

* * *

"**Pequeños cambios"**

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde el encuentro de aquellas enamoradas; actualmente se siente el aroma navideño en el aire y no era poco decir tomando en cuenta que en pocos días seria navidad, por otro lado en cierto gimnasio se aprovechaba el tiempo posible para entrenar ya que se encontraría cerrado por las fiestas, lo que significaría vacaciones para la familia Kuga y el resto de las chicas.

En el tiempo que transcurrió el gimnasio paso por unos favorables cambios, para empezar gracias a la ayuda de la familia Fujino el lugar se expandió empezando por agregar un segundo piso, la planta baja quedo asignado a las prácticas y clases de baile y el nuevo piso es exclusivo para quienes se ejercitan con las máquinas y demás. El equipo sigue igual, Mai y Nao siguen volviendo loca a Natsuki mientras que el trio de Saeko, Midori y Youko siguen trabajando incluso mejor que antes pero a un ritmo más tranquilo, Saeko ahora contaba más con Natsuki para encargarse del negocio y claro también con Shizuru ahora más que nunca desde que se hiso parte de la familia Kuga oficialmente, pero había dos nuevas integrantes del grupo que se mostraban siempre felices de ayudar en el gimnasio.

_─ Muy bien, si está todo listo intentémoslo una vez más ─_ Animaba una pequeña niña de cabello azulado y corto mientras caminaba frente a la clase de baile.

_─ Que salga bien, es nuestro último reto antes de navidad ─_ Dijo otra niña de cabello ocre que también estaba al frente de la clase.

_─ Un, dos, tres, cuatro... ─_ Gritaron al unísono.

Con ambas niñas encabezando al grupo de baile iniciaron con la coreografía.

**Oppan gangnam style**

**Gangnam style**

**Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja**

**Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja**

**Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja**

**Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja**

**Naneun sanai**

**Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai**

**Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai**

**Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai**

**Geureon sanai**

A pesar de la diferencia de edad entre las dos niñas y las integrantes de la clase la coreografía estaba saliendo muy bien, antes del estribillo las pequeñas observaron a la clase como todas se movían a su ritmo siguiendo la música, una vez volvieron su vista al frente para acompañarlas en la mejor parte.

**Areumdawo sarangseureowo**

**Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**

**Areumdawo sarangseureowo**

**Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**

**Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka**

**Oppan gangnam style**

**Gangnam style**

**Oppan gangnam style**

**Gangnam style**

**Oppan gangnam style**

**Eh sexy lady**

**Oppan gangnam style**

**Ehh- sexy lady**

**Oooo**

Mientras continuaban bailando a un lado de la zona Midori, como era costumbre, grababa esa clase mientras a su lado estaban las demás contemplando la escena.

_─ Es increíble -_ Bajando la cámara - _7 años y tienen la pasión de su abuela y su madre, aunque a esta última le duela admitirlo... ¿No, Natsuki?_ ─

Desde la puerta de la oficina una ahora más madura Natsuki observaba la clase que las dos pequeñas dirigían.

─ _Nha, ese carisma más bien lo sacaron de su otra madre -_ Comento la morena con una sonrisa.

─ _Aunque aún después de tantos años me da algo de gracia esto Natsuki ─_ Agrego Mai al mirarla de reojo.

_─ ¿Qué cosa? ─_ Pregunta la morena.

_─ Que hallas tenido mellizas no idénticas en el primer intento, y que a eso le agregas que no sabías nada sobre cuidar bebes, todo eso si que se convirtió en_ _un caso raro ─_ Le dijo mientras intentaba no reírse.

_─ Caso raro o no, son mis niñas y nada puede cambiar ese hecho ─_

─_ Especialmente porque una de ellas es demasiado parecida a ti, y la otra tiene tus ojos, no puedes negar nada de nada ─_ Comento Youko que también se encontraba observando.

─_ Solo tengo un problema que no sé cómo ocurrió ─_ Decía de forma tensa mientras se frotaba las cienes.

_─ ¿Y eso que sería? ─_ Pregunta Mai.

En la pista, la música había acabado y ambas niñas luego de despedirse de la clase fueron directamente al grupo o más bien directamente a alguien.

_─ Nao, Nao ¿nos viste? ─_ Se acercaba la pequeña de cabello castaño.

_─ ¿Que te pareció? ─_ Pregunta su hermana.

_─ Estuvo bien niñas, pero esperaba algo más súper "uau" de ustedes ─_ Les dijo la pelirroja mientras sostenía su teléfono.

_─ Ikesu Nao-chan ─_ Protesta la castaña.

Mientras a un lado de esa pequeña discusión.

_─ Por eso lo digo ─_ Señala Natsuki a la pelirroja que estaba con sus hijas.

_─ Ajajajajaja es muy irónico -_ Se reía Mai - _tantos años peleándote olímpicamente con Nao para que tus hijas terminaran enamorándose de ella ─_ Continuaba riéndose.

_─ Es literalmente una ironía que yo...espera... ¿¡Quien dijo que se habían enamorado!? ─_

_─ ¿Lo dudas? ─_ Pregunta de forma desafiante.

_─ No lo dudo, lo se ─_ Dijo firmemente.

_─ Ok -_ Respirando profundamente -_ Shizuki, pequeña Ruka ─_ Las llama Mai.

_─ ¿Qué? ─_ Pregunta la pequeña morena.

_─ ¿Si? tía Mai ─_ Dice su hermana la castaña.

_─ Les preguntare algo y quiero que sean sinceras ─_

_─ No te atrevas ─_ Gruñe Natsuki asesinando a Mai con la mirada.

_─ ¿Quieren mucho a Nao verdad? ─_ Pregunta de forma inocente.

_─ ¡Mai! ─_ Gritaba Natsuki pero siendo totalmente ignorada por la nombrada.

_─ Ara, claro que si ─_ Responde la castaña.

_─ ¿Que tanto? -_ Prosigue la pelirroja - _Digamos lo suficiente como para querer una novia como ella o ¿algo así? ─_

_─ Joder Mai ─_ Se preparaba Natsuki para estrangularla.

_─ Si con querer te refieres a que cuando crezca me casare con ella entonces si ─_ Respondió la pequeña castaña con toda naturalidad.

_─ ¿Ah? ─_ Voltea Nao al oír eso.

─_ ¿Qué? ─_ Interrumpe Ruka evidentemente molesta - _¿Como que tú te casaras con ella? -_ Encarándola.

_─ Claro ¿Porque? ─_

_─ Tú no te puedes casar con ella, porque yo me casare con Nao - chan ─_ Dice decidida.

_─ ¿Escuchas eso Natsuki? ─_ Le susurra Mai de forma burlona.

_─ Pero hermanita, siendo yo la mayor lo lógico seria que yo... ─_

_─ ¡Solo eres mayor por 3 minutos! ─_ Reclama su hermana.

_─ Kannina Ruka, pero las reglas son así ─_

_─ ¿Cuáles reglas? al demonio las reglas, Nao -chan me quiere más a mí y será mi esposa -_ Le dice ahora más molesta.

_─ Pero ella dijo que yo me comportaba mejor por lo que está claro que soy su favorita ─_ Le contesta de forma calmada a diferencia de su hermana.

_─ ¡Eso no es verdad! ─_

_─ Mai, desgraciada hija de la... -_ Ascendiéndola del cuello -_ Mira lo que has hecho ─_

_─ Nao me quiere más a mi ─_ Insistía Ruka.

_─ Te lo repito, soy su favorita ─_ Contestaba Shizuki.

_─ Ok ─_ Observaba Nao algo incomoda por la situación.

─_ ¡Nao! ─_ Gritaron ambas pequeñas.

_─ Qu... ¿qué? ─_

─_ ¿A quién quieres más? ─_ Preguntaron al unísoro.

_─ Ah...yo ─_ Tartamudeaba sintiéndose acorralada por las pequeñas hermanas.

_─ Tu y yo haríamos una buena pareja ¿o no? Nao ─_ Se le acercaba Shizuki.

_─ Bueno... ─_ Intentando responder.

_─ Sabes que yo por ser más fuerte que ella seré capas de cuidarte, solo déjame crecer un poco más ─_ Sentándose en las piernas de la ahora más incómoda chica.

_─ Oigan niñas no creo... ─_

_─ Ella es mía ─_ Dijo Shizuki agarrándola del brazo.

_─ No, mía ─_ Contesto Ruka abrasándose al cuerpo de la más grande.

_─ Felicidades Mai, has hecho un dos por uno -_ Comenta Midori - _Hiciste enojar a Natsuki y fastidiaste a Nao todo en uno, tienes talento ─_

_─ Gracias Mido...ri ─_ Contesta entrecortadamente mientras aún era ahorcada por Natsuki.

_─ Natsuki ya déjala, ya se puso azul ─_ Intervino Youko queriendo separarlas.

Entre tanto caos y risas en el grupo, no se percatan de una figura que va entrando al gimnasio.

─_ Ara, es agradable ver lo bien que se llevan todos ─_

Todos voltean al ver de dónde provenía esa vos con ese particular y conocido acento de Kioto.

─_ Ooka-san ─_ Dijeron en coro las mellizas mientras iban corriendo a recibir a aquella mujer.

_─ Mis cachorritas -_ Agachándose para abrasarlas a ambas -_ ¿Cómo se portaron con Natsuki? ─_

_─ Bien ─_ Respondieron ambas.

_─ ¿Y Natsuki como se portó? ─_

─_ Supongo que bien aunque está intentando matar a la tía Mai de nuevo ─_ Responde la pequeña castaña mientras señala la escena, Natsuki aún estaba sacudiendo a Mai.

_─ Ikesu Natsuki -_ Llamando su atención - _No la mates, o dejaras sema huérfana a su pequeña hija ─_

_─ Ya, de acuerdo ─_ Soltando repentinamente a la pelirroja.

_─ Gracias cuñada ─_ Dice Mai tirada en el piso.

_─ De nada ─_

_─ Hoy volviste temprano Shiz ─_ Se acerca a ella.

─_ Ya sabes, estamos en estas épocas especiales-_ Acercándose seductoramente a ella - _Estos días, cositas muy especiales podrían pasar ─_ Pasándole la mano por el cuello.

_─ ¿Como que cosa? ─_ Sujetándola por la cintura.

Ante tal escena ambas niñas cubrieron sus ojos

_─ ¿Sabes para que es ideal el momento? ─_ Jalándola de la ropa hasta la puerta de la oficina.

_─ ¿De un pequeño round "Anti estrés"? ─_

_─ De que Natsuki reciba a sus suegros del viaje ─_ Señalando la puerta y mostrando como sus padres estacionaban el auto frente a la puerta.

Ante la aparición de aquellas personas la morena bajo rápidamente las manos de donde las había puesto.

_─ No puedo creer que volví a caer en ese truco -_ Mirando a la castaña con enojo -_ Eso es jugar sucio Shizuru ─_

_─ Al menos me gusta ver que aun tus deseos son intensos ─_ Responde con una sonrisa.

_─ Pues la próxima vez que tú tengas ganas te dejare con la vela encendida -_ Avanzando hacia el grupo - _Niñas, miren quien vino de visita ─_

_─ ¡Abuelos! ─_ Gritaron al unísoro y dirigiéndose a recibirlos.

─_ Ara, también vine acompañada de un pequeño grupo que quiere verlas, iré a abrirles la puerta del auto ─_ Dirigiéndose afuera con las llaves en la mano.

_─ Jii-san, Obaa-san, Pudieron llegar para antes de navidad ─_ Exclamas Shizuki con una sonrisa.

_─ Ara ara, por supuesto, no nos perderíamos una navidad junto a nuestras nietas favoritas ─_ Respondió Naoki con la misma sonrisa que la hacía parecer más a su hija.

_─ Abuela, somos tus únicas nietas ─_ Señala Ruka.

_─ A menos que Shizuru quiera más y Kuga tenga que obedecer ─_ Agrega Nao desde donde estaba.

_─ ¡Tu cállate! ─_ Le grita Natsuki.

─_ Y por ser nuestras únicas nietas es que trajimos muchos regalos, exclusivamente para las dos favoritas de la familia ─_ Agrego el señor Fujino levantando en brazos a la pequeña morena.

_─ Y luego dicen que uno es quien las malcría -_ Comenta Natsuki por lo bajo mientras iba acercándose _- Suegritos ¿Cómo están? ─_

_─ Natsuki - Chan que gusto verte ─_ Saluda Naoki con una sonrisa.

_─ Lo mismo digo -_ Mirando al hombre a su lado - _Señor Fujino, tiempo sin verlo, siéntase cómodo en su visita ─_

_─ Gracias Kuga, a pesar de que las circunstancias siguen siendo "curiosas", es agradable poder pasar tiempo en familia ─_

─_ Por supuesto -_ Sonríe y luego reacciona ante lo que acaba de decir -_ Momento... ¿Cómo es eso de circunstancias "curiosas"? ─_

_─ Pues a decir verdad -_ Cubriéndole los oídos a Ruka que seguía en sus brazos - _Al conocer la orientación sexual de Shizuru, lo que menos me preocupaba era que tuviera uno de esos embarazos no deseados, y siguió siendo así aun cuando empezó a salir contigo - _Aclarando su garganta -_ Creí que quizás adoptarían o algo así con el fin de poder tener hijos, pero creo que no solo me equivoque una sino dos veces, y en forma de mellizas ─ _Lo dice al mismo tiempo que le devuelve a Ruka.

_─ Gemelas no idénticas en realidad, y con respecto a lo otro, mejor no entremos en detalles ─_ Comenta nerviosa y en voz baja.

_─ Estoy de acuerdo ─_ Responde él.

Sin poder comentar nada más el silencio en ese momento fue roto por el sonido de pequeños ladridos que venían acercándose, en la puerta de entrada venia entrando Shizuru acompañada de un ahora adulto Dhuran, delante de ellos venían corriendo y tropezando entre ellos cinco pequeños cachorros o más visto como minis Dhuran.

_─ Llego la manada ─_ Anuncia la castaña.

_─ ¡Los cachorros! ─_ Corren las gemelas a recibirlos.

Una mini avalancha de cachorros rodearon a las gemelas, cada uno llevaba un collar con placa, azul para los niños, rojo para las niñas; si bien aún los cachorros se parecían entre ellos ya tenían sus principales diferencias bien marcadas. Shooter era el mayor y el líder de la camada, se lo distinguía por ser el más grande y estar siempre al frente; Ghost era el que le seguía, su rasgo destacado era su pelaje más claro que el resto de sus hermanos, Winnie era la siguiente y la más tranquila, pero lo que la distinguía era la mancha blanca sobre su lomo, Shirani era la que más se destacaba por su pelaje totalmente blanco, y por último, el más pequeño de la manada era Dhuran Jr, llamado así por ser el más parecido a su padre en el aspecto físico.

─_ Shizuru, debías dejarlos en casa luego de buscarlos de lo del veterinario ─_ Regaña la morena.

─_ Lo sé, pero quería sacarlos a pasear un rato para que se relajaran luego de la visita al Doc ─_ Menciono esta mientras veía la tierna escena de sus dos hijas jugando con los cachorros.

_─ ¿Y tú no dices nada Dhuran? ─_ Mirando al perro a su lado.

_─ "Me pareció buena idea" ─_ Contesta por medio de un cartel.

_─ Como los odio a ambos ─_ Gruñe en voz baja.

_─ Como le dices eso a tu querida esposa ─_ Cubriéndose el rostro en señal de llanto.

_─ Shizuru, llevamos 15 años juntas, 8 de las cuales llevamos casadas, 2 años saliendo como pareja, 7 años de ahí criando 2 hijas y sin contar 1 año que llevábamos como "amigas" ¿Y te piensas que no voy a conocer al menos la mitad de los truquitos que usas conmigo para que ceda ante ti? ─_

_─ Ara, como tu dijiste solo conoces la mitad, porque hace solo unos minutos atrás use un truco contigo y caíste redondita ─_ Le dice con una sonrisa llena de ironía.

─_ Oh, tranquila señorita Fujino que yo también tengo mis trucos que puedo usar con usted cuando haga falta ─_ Agrega con una sonrisa maléfica.

─_ Lo tendré en cuenta pero señorita me ofende, es una falta de respeto no llamar a alguien por su nombre completo -_ Natsuki voltea ligeramente a verla de forma confusa - _Sabes bien que mi nombre completo desde hace ya varios años es, Shizuru Fujino de Kuga ─_ Deletrea ese nombre de forma sensual y resaltando el ultimo apellido para provocar a la mujer delante de ella –_ O solo Kuga Shizuru ─_

_─ Claro que si señorita De Kuga ─_ Guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia la oficina de su madre.

Dentro de la oficina Natsuki tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa y marco un número que sabía de memoria, luego de marcar procedió a ponerlo en altavoz luego de asegurarse que había cerrado un poco la puerta.

_─ Hola ─_ Se escucha en el altavoz casi al instante.

_─ Hola mamá ¿Cómo vas? ─_ Le contesta la morena sentada en la silla frente al escritorio.

_─ Natsuki-chan, que milagro que llama usted por acá ─_

_─ Solo quería confirmar si nos brindara su encantadora presencia en esta reunión familiar por las fiestas ─_

_─ Natsuki por quinta vez, ya te dije que si estaré, es mas en este momento estoy comprando algunas cosas que podría preparar para ese día, Mai-chan me dio buenas ideas ─_

─_ No lo dudo mamá -_ Haciendo una breve pausa -_ Los papás de Shizuru ya están aquí solo faltas tú, ¿Segura que estas bien viajando así? porque sabes que podría pasar a buscarte ─ _Le dice en tono algo preocupado.

_─ Natsuki estaré bien, solo vine a un pequeño curso deportivo fuera de la ciudad, estaré de regreso mañana en la mañana ─_ Le asegura para tranquilidad de su hija.

_─ Ok -_ Suspira pesadamente - _Pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes ─_

_─ Si, por cierto cariño ¿No te molestaría que le regalara a las mellizas algunos dulces verdad? ─_

_─ Mientras no sea como Hallowen donde tuve que llevarlas al hospital por una intoxicación por caramelos, adelante ─_

_─ Natsuki-chan me tienes sorprendida, jamás te hubiera imaginado como madre ─_ Le dice Saeko mostrando señal de regocijo en su voz.

_─ Soy como tu ¿No? ─_ Soltando una ligera carcajada

_─ No tanto, más bien...me recuerdas a tu padre ─_

Hubo en ese momento un silencio entre ambas partes, hasta que fue roto.

_─ Lo siento Natsuki...Se me escapo ─_ Se disculpa Saeko con la voz algo cortada.

─_ No, está bien, es lindo recordar a papá de vez en cuando -_ Suspira profundamente para bajar esa sensación en su garganta - _¿A poco soy como él? ─_ Dice algo mas enérgica.

─_ Pues él era así hasta donde recuerdo bien, creo que si por él hubiera sido hoy en día quizás hubieras terminado como una niñita consentida ─_ Riéndose por lo bajo.

_─ Oi, tampoco que sea para tanto, aunque tomare en cuenta eso, no quiero hijas tan consentidas ─_

_─ Como tú digas hija ─_

En eso que la charla continuaba, la castaña se asomaba sigilosamente por la puerta y ve el panorama de cierta mujer sentada y hablando por altavoz, le sonríe y entra cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

_─ Procura no sobrecargarte de bolsa de compras no más ─_ Dice la morena.

_─ Natsuki no me subestimes que sigo siendo tu madre aunque hallas sentado cabeza ─_ Le advierte la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Mientras esa conversación aún se llevaba a cabo, Shizuru se acercaba tranquilamente hacia la morena, se colocó detrás y mientras esta última aun hablaba por teléfono comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla suavemente, bajo su cabeza para besarle la oreja y mordisqueársela ligeramente mientras hacía que sus manos bajaran acariciándole el cuello y descendiendo por los hombros hacia un obvio destino.

_─ Ara ara ─_ Susurra mientras deslizaba sus dedos hacia el pecho de su amante.

_─ Shi...zuru -_ Incomodándose por la situación -_ Esta en altavoz, por el amor a dios ─_ Le susurra.

─_ De todas formas Natsuki... -_ Se oía por el altavoz - _¡Demonios!- _Se escucha unos ruidos como de varias bolsas siendo levantadas - _Hija hablamos después, al parecer viene una fea tormenta por esta zona y no traje nada para cubrirme, mejor voy de regreso al hotel antes de que inicie el caos ─_

_─ Ok ─_

_─ Te avisare si cambio de opinión sobre que seas mi chofer ─_

_─ Bien ─_ Se limitaba a decir esta para que su madre no notara que estaba siendo manoseada en ese momento.

_─ Te amo hija y no hagas tonterías ─_

_─ También te amo -_ Lo dijo en un tono algo bajo mientras escuchaba q finalizaba la llamada. - _¡Shizuru! ─_

_─ ¿Si? ─_ Contesta con demasiada tranquilidad.

_─Deja ese tonito conmigo, ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan atrevida? ─_ Pregunta en forma de regaño.

_─ Atrevida como lo dices sería más correcto si fuera una amiga o cualquier hija del vecino, pero que yo recuerde soy tu esposa ¿no? ─_ Bajándole el cierre del abrigo.

_─ Oi ─_ Mirando hacia la puerta.

_─ Tranquila, saben que solo estamos tu y yo aquí y es lógico imaginar que podríamos estar haciendo ─_ Sentándose sobre las piernas de su esposa.

_─ Eso no me hace sentir mejor Shiz ─_

_─ No me importa ─_ acariciándole el cuello.

_─ Bueno -_ Acomodándose en el asiento - _Que sea lo que mi amatista quiere ─_ Rodeando su cintura con ambas manos.

─_ Llevo varios días sin un poco de acción del bueno ─_ Mordisqueando el cuello de la morena.

─_ Eso se puede arreglar ─_ Pegándola aún más a su cuerpo mientras besaba suavemente su clavícula.

_─ Natsuki ─_ Frotando sus labios antes de comenzar a besarla.

Por ese único momento ambas podían tener un momento de intimidad, cosa que se les había hecho algo difícil desde que nacieron las niñas, entre beso y beso el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse mas pasional provocando que tanto el cierre del abrigo de Natsuki así como los botones de la camisa de Shizuru fueran cediendo lentamente.

_─ Natsuki -_ Intentando respirar un poco - _¿Y si tenemos otro bebe? ─_

─_ ¿Tendremos un hermanito? ─_ Pregunta una vocecita que venía entrando por la puerta.

_─ ¡Ruka! ─_ Se sobresalta Natsuki casi tirándose a ella y a Shizuru al piso.

_─ ¿Hermanito dónde? ─_ Pregunta la pequeña castaña llegando detrás de su hermana.

_─ Ara, pequeñas -_ Disimulando la situación en la que estaba hace unos momentos -_ ¿Sucede algo? ─_

_─ Nada solo que no vimos cuando se fueron ─_ Responde Shizuki.

─_ Y Nao-chan dijo que las buscáramos aquí ─_ Agrego Ruka.

─_ Maldita ─_ Susurro Natsuki molesta.

_─ ¿Que estaban haciendo? ─_ Pregunta la pequeña morena con la más pura de las inocencias.

_─ Ah...pues, mami y yo solo estábamos... ─_ Natsuki intenta buscar una excusa.

_─Ara mamá Natsu y yo solo estábamos jugando un poco mientras hablábamos de la reunión familiar ─_ Inventa Shizuru al instante.

_─ ¿Y porque estas sentada encima de ella? ─_ Pregunta ahora la mini Shizuru.

_─ Porque Natsuki es mucho más cómoda y suave que una silla ─_

En ese la morena suspiro aliviada de que al menos por hoy la inocencia de sus hijas no se perdería.

_─ ¿Quieren probar niñas? ─_ Pregunta Shizuru.

_─ ¿Eh? ─_

_─¡Siiii! ─_ Gritaron las dos hermanas.

Antes de que Natsuki si quiera pudiera decir algo al respecto ya tenía a sus dos hijas, junto a su esposa encima de ella, toda la pequeña familia se encontraba encima de esa silla que no se sabe si aguantaría uno más antes de romperse.

_─ ¿A qué es cómodo no niñas? ─_ Les pregunta Shiz mientras las abrazaba suavemente a ambas.

_─ No siento mucho a mamá Natsuki, Ruka quítate de ahí y dame espacio ─_

_─ Te aguantas yo apenas estoy en el lugar justo, y eso que soy la más pequeña ─_ Acurrucándose como podía cerca de los pechos de Shizuru.

_─ Niñas no empiecen a pelear -_ Las calmaba Natsuki - _A ver Shizuki acomoda tus pompis aquí y Ruka junta un poco las piernas ─_

El pequeño escándalo en la oficina llamo la atención de unos cuantos afuera que espiaban para ver la escena.

_─ Aww que adorable ─_ Comento Youko parada en el umbral de la puerta.

─_ La feliz familia Kuga - Fujino -_ Sacando la cámara que uso hace un rato -_ Sonrían ─_ Tomando una bonita foto del momento.

_─ Yo también quiero ver -_ Se asomaba Mai a ver junto a Mikoto y Nao - _¡Demonios!, esta escena es unica Midori toma muchas fotos ─_

_─ Oi, está bien que se emocionen pero tampoco actúen como paparazis ─_

_─ Hay que admitir que Natsuki sabe cómo tratar con sus cachorros ─_ Agrego Nao sonriendo de forma burlesca.

_─ Nao a ti te voy a matar más tarde ─_ Le contesta manteniendo una sonrisa y una expresión de enojo.

_─ No creo que quieras hacerme eso Natsuki-chan -_ Comenzando una escena dramática - _Se le rompería el corachonchito a tus hijas si algo me pasara o si ya no estuviera más por aquí ─_

_─ ¿Qué? ─_ Dijeron casi al unísono las gemelas.

_─ ¿Mamá le vas a hacer algo a Nao-chan? ─_Pregunta preocupada la menor de las hermanas.

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Observa Natsuki a su hija de forma nerviosa.

_─ ¿Vas a echar a Nao -chan?, ¡No! Mamá por favor, no queremos que Nao se vaya -_ Insistía la pequeña castaña.

_─ Eso fue bajo Nao ─_ Le susurraba Mai a esta.

_─ Shhh, espera ─_ Indico está volviendo a ver la escena.

_─ Mamá ─_ Decían ambas casi al mismo tiempo.

_─ Etto...-_ Observaba a Shizuru en busca de ayuda pero vio que esta última sonreía divertida por la escena - _Verán niñas, saben ustedes que cuando se portan mal o hacen travesuras su mami o yo las castigamos ¿Cierto? ─_

_─ Si ─_ Contestan al mismo tiempo.

─_ Bueno es casi lo mismo aquí, Nao se estuvo portando un poquito mal, ¡Por no decir mucho! -_ Resaltando esto último - _Así que recibirá un pequeño castigo pero nada más ─ L_e aseguro la morena a las dos pequeñas.

_─ Ah, entonces si ─_ Dijo su pequeño clon ahora más calmada.

─_ Nao- chan -_ Observando a la pelirroja en la puerta - _Tienes que portarte bien, no seas mala ─_La regaña Shizuki.

_─ Está bien pequeñas, no empiecen a sermonear -_ Contesta Nao - _Y creo que no me salió tan bien mi jugada, pero valió la pena ver a Kuga cediendo de nuevo ante sus hijas ─ _Agrego Nao.

_─ Sabes que en tu castigo más que seguro vendrá incluido un hacha o un extintor ¿cierto? ─_ Le pregunta Mai en vos baja.

_─ Si, lo se ─_ Sonriendo nerviosa.

_─ Pero también quiero aprovechar -_ Mirando a Natsuki - _Nat, ¿crees que entre dos o tres más ahí en tu reunión? ─_

_─ ¿Bromeas? La silla de por si esta... ─_ No termino la frase cuando vio lo que se le venía encima.

_- ¡Vamos! -_ Grito Mai mientras llevaba arrastrando a Mikoto y Nao con ella.

Rápidamente las tres chicas saltaron encima, por un momento la silla parecía aguantar el peso de todos pero luego de unos segundos, hubo un pequeño crujir y la silla se balanceo hasta hacerlas caer a todas, la que sufrió la peor parte fue Natsuki que quedo hasta abajo aguantando el peso de todas, lo único más incómodo del momento fue que ella y Nao quedaron en una posición más o menos comprometida al quedar esta última con el rostro hundido en el cuello de Natsuki y respirando profundamente sobre este, Nao se separó un poco de la morena y por extraño que parezca, por un par de segundos Natsuki juraría que vio a Nao sonrojada.

_─ Ara creo que eso fue demasiado cuñadita -_ Se ríe Shizuru mientras sostenía en su brazo a las gemelas y sobre sus piernas estaban las demás.

_─ Pero fue divertido, valió la pena ─_ Comenta Mai levantándose del suelo.

_─ Si claro, ahora quieren hacerme el favor ¡De salir de encima que me sacan las tripas! ─_ Grita Natsuki aun tirada y sin moverse.

_─ Mai, Natsuki se enojó ─_ Dice Mikoto mientras ayudaba a levantar a las demás.

_─ ¿Cuando no se enoja? ─_ Dice la pelirroja riéndose un poco ante la cara de la mencionada.

_─ Como sea ─_ Agrega Nao finalmente de pie.

_─ Ara, no te enojes Natsuki fue divertido admítelo ─_ Agarrando la mano de su esposa.

_─ Deja primero que me recupere de haber amortiguado la caída y solo ahí me reiré ─_Acomodándose la ropa.

_─ Bien si eso quieres -_ Dice Nao dirigiéndose a la puerta - _Vengan niñas hagamos algo divertido ─_

_─ Si ─_ Van tras ella.

_─ Ven tú también Mikoto ─_ Indica Nao a esta última.

_─ Ok, mientras tu arreglas la silla nosotros regresaremos a lo nuestro ─_ Dice Mai marchándose también.

_─ ¿Ósea que ustedes hacen el desastre y yo lo arreglo? ─_ Grita enojada.

_─ Exacto ─_ Llevándose a todos de ahí y cerrando ligeramente la puerta.

_─ Demonios ─_ Mirando a su ahora desecha silla.

_─ Natsuki -_ Llamando su atención - _Si quieres puedo llevarme a las niñas y a mis padres a otro lado ─_

_─ No me molesta si es lo que estás pensando -_ Superando un poco - _Solo estoy un poco molesta por la silla, tranquila amor ─_

_─ Está bien -_ Sosteniendo el rostro de la morena para besarla en la mejilla - _De todas formas los llevare a casa, es mejor que vallamos viendo los preparativos para la cena navideña ─_

_─ Si tú lo dices, yo me quedare unas horas más y luego cerrare, mañana es el último día de trabajo para todos antes de cerrar por las fiestas -_ Mirando fijamente a Shizuru -_ Pero si necesitas algo llámame ¿sí? ─_ Besándola en los labios.

_─ Por supuesto -_ Sonríe mientras sigilosamente con una mano escondida le aprieta uno de los pechos a la morena - _Me debes unos cariñitos esta noche ─_ Sonríe y se da vuelta luego de hacer su pequeña maldad.

_─ Oi -_ La morena sin quedarse atrás le da una suave pero rápida nalgada a la castaña antes de que se retire - _Lo que tú desees cariño ─_ Guiñándole el ojo antes de dejarla ir.

Luego de eso Shizuru reunió a las niñas, sus padre y a los cachorros junto con Dhuran y partieron para su hogar dejando a una Natsuki un poco fastidiada por la silla de la oficina.

_─ Ok, ¿Qué más puede pasar? ─_ Pensaba Natsuki al ver la silla aun tirada.

En eso desde afuera se escucha unos golpes metálicos cayendo al suelo.

_─ ¡Les dije que no tocaran eso! ─_ Gritaba Midori desde el gimnasio.

_─ Tranquila que no se cayó todo a fin de cuenta ─_ Agrego Nao.

Seguido de eso se escuchó de nuevo el mismo sonido metálico pero ahora en cantidad.

_─ Mai ─_ Se oyó a Mikoto.

_─ Ay, ¿Para que hable? ─_ Dijo Natsuki golpeándose la frente.

Mientras por otro lado, en los aposentos de los Kuga-Fujino la gran familia, a excepción de Natsuki, se encontraban reunidos preparando la previa de al parecer una pequeña fiesta privada, por un lado se encontraban madre e hija Fujino en la cocina preparando la cena, mientras que en la gran sala living el único hombre de los Fujinos que entretenía a sus dos nietas mientras jugaban con los cachorros y observándolos mientras estaba recostado en el sofá se encontraba Dhuran.

_─ La Fiesta de navidad de este año parece prometer ¿O no hija? ─_ Hablo la madre de Shizuru mientras revisaba un libro de recetas

_─ Mjm -_ Fue la respuesta de Shizuru que se encontraba revisando la comida al fuego mientras comía unas uvas que había cerca.

_─ Natsuki me comento que este año harán dos fiesta para navidad y año nuevo ¿Cierto? ─_

_─ Si -_ Respondió al momento que se metía en la boca un pedazo de manzana - Pensábamos hacer una fiesta solo en familia y luego haríamos una entre amigos, ya sabes para que cada uno la pase también en familia ─Contesto algo distraída al mismo tiempo que se metía en la boca un poco de queso que estaba usando para cocinar.

─_ Veo que planearon bien sus vacaciones y... -_ Mirando de forma extraña debido a que Shizuru estaba comiendo un poco de todo sin importar si era dulce, salado o amargo - _No puedo...evitar pensar que...-_ Acercándose a su hija que esta vez estaba comiendo la masa de unos pastelillos sin hornear -_ Que creo que estas un poco hambrienta hija - L_lamando finalmente la atención de la castaña -_ ¿Esta bueno? ─ _Pregunta mientras su hija terminaba de mascar la masa.

_─ Un poco dulce pero si ─_ Le responde como si nada.

_─ Shizuru ¿Acaso no te alimentan o qué? ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Porque lo dices Ooka-san? ─_

_─ Pues porque te estas comiendo casi todo lo que tienes a mano, justo como en este momento ─_ Agrego al momento que Shizuru probaba una cuchara con crema chantilly.

_─ Claro que estoy comiendo, no se solo...tengo algo de apetito ─_ Dejando la cuchara a un lado.

_─ ¿Y porque será? ─_ Pregunta su madre ahora de forma curiosa.

_─ No sé, quizás ando algo anémica, es que estuve un poco estresada y no andaba almorzando bien ─_ Responde la castaña para tranquilizar a su madre.

Ante la respuesta de su hija, Naoki la miro fijamente como buscando descifrar algo y de una forma discreta sonrió después de un momento, Shizuru noto esto pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su madre, puesto que sentía que algo andaba mal esta le contesto con una sonrisa.

_─ Ya veo, Bien si ese es el caso, Intentare hacerte algo nutritivo para que te recuperes de eso mi pequeña ─_

_─ Eso me gustaría Ooka-san ─_

Fue lo único que respondió la castaña, sabía perfectamente que su madre le estaba ocultando algo, se lo iba a reclamar en cuanto unas pequeñas voces comenzaron a llamarla desde el living.

_─ Shizuru Ooka-san ─_

_─ Ara, ¿Que habrán hecho ahora estas niñas? ─_ Acudiendo al llamado de la mayor de sus hijas.

Al salir de la cocina la madre de Shizuru había quedado sola, y hablo en voz baja para sí misma.

─_ Ara ara, A estas alturas del partido, Shizuru sabe lo que debe estar padeciendo, en todo caso está finiendo que no sabe o Natsuki finalmente le contagio algo de su despistes y no se ha dado cuenta - _Dijo al tiempo que volvía a ocuparse de la comida -_ Ni modo, Si no pasa nada y noto algo sospechoso intervendré, si no, no ─_

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio, eran casi las 10 p.m ya todos se habían ido del gimnasio a excepción del grupo de chicas que bebían un poco para conmemorar el inicio de sus vacaciones, claro que al principio se pensó solo en compartir entre todos solo una copa cada uno, pero gracias a Midori terminaron tomando varios tragos entre todos lo cual hacia que varios ya se hallan puesto un poco más animado que lo normal.

_─ Aprovechen la previa de la fiesta chicos, y si hoy no beben lo suficiente mañana lo harán en la fiesta ─_ Agrego Midori mostrando la cara algo roja producto del efecto de la bebida.

_─ Si claro Midori pero ya tome dos copas así que paso ─_ Agrego Mai dejando su copa vacía a un lado.

_─ ¿Cómo?, ¿tan poco? -_ Mirando de forma burlesca - _¿Que te volviste monja o que pasa que estas en abstinencia o qué? ─_

_─ Nop, es solo que sé que mi hija quizás esta despierta en casa y no sería bueno que vea llegar a su madre tambaleándose por la borrachera ─_ Agrego con toda normalidad.

─_ Ah, cierto dijiste que se había quedado con Tate ¿Cómo están ambos? ─_ Pregunta Youko mientras sostenía a Midori para que no callera.

_─ Bastante bien, Miwa se ha emocionado últimamente con aprender a cocinar, Tate por otro lado está algo paranoico pensando de ante mano como espantar a los que se acerquen a su "princesita" cuando sea adolescente ─ _Comento Mai soltando una pequeña risa.

_─ Típico ─_ Musito Akira que se encontraba en silencio hasta ese momento.

_─ ¿Y qué hay de ti Akira-kun? -_ La mira Midori - _¿Cómo están las cosas con el joven Takumi? ─_

No hizo falta mencionar que la pregunta puso un poco roja a la chica.

─_ E...Están bien ─_ Musito un poco por lo bajo.

_─ ¿Segura que estas cuidando bien de mi hermanito? ─_ La interroga Mai de forma algo juguetona.

─_ Te digo que sí, me aseguro constantemente de que tome sus medicinas y todo, tranquila ─_ Le asegura aun manteniendo sus mejillas encendidas.

_─ Así me gusta, perdón si te molesto con esas preguntas, después de tantos años, aun no me acostumbro que mi hermanito este viviendo por su cuenta con su novia ─ _Agrega Mai esta vez en un tono más tranquilizador para ambas.

_─ No te preocupes, es...perfectamente comprensible ─_

_─ Mjm ─_ En ese momento se dio cuenta que aún faltaba alguien en el grupo y fue a buscarla.

Efectivamente ese alguien era la morena que volvió a meterse en la oficina a revisar unos papales, mientras hacía eso sobre la mesa a su lado tenía la copa aun llena que se había traído con ella.

_─ Nee, Natsuki -_ Entra Mai a la oficina -_ No jodas, estamos todos ahí reunidos, quema esos papeles y ven a divertirte un ratito ─_ Acercándose a ella.

_─ Si, lo sé, perdón -_ Metiendo los papeles en una carpeta y luego guardándolo en un cajón - _Solo quería terminar de revisar unas cosas para estar tranquila en las vacaciones ─_

_─ Ok, es entendible, pero enserio ven, nadie va a morir porque no se revisen unos papeles ─_ Agarrándola del brazo mientras la arrastraba hacia afuera.

_─ Ya, bueno, ya entendí -_ Agarrando rápidamente su copa mientras era jalada -_ Oe, eso duele maldita, tienes las uñas largas ─_

De regreso con el grupo, todos se encontraban riendo mientras se servían otra copa.

_─ Que bueno poder hacer esto después del trabajo -_ Agrego Youko - _Nada mejor que una pequeña reunión entre amigos y colegas ─_

_─ Amen, hermana ─_ Dijo Midori mientras bebía abruptamente su décima copa.

_─ Ya que dicen eso -_ Interrumpe Natsuki - _Quiero confirmar una vez más si todos vendrán mañana a la fiesta ─_

_─ Mientras halla bebidas sabes que estaremos ahí ─_ Contesto Midori sujetando a Youko por los hombros.

_─ Yo podre ir pero solo un momento se me presento un asunto para mañana ─_ Agrego Miyu.

_─ Nosotros iremos y llevaremos al resto del grupo Nat ─_ Anuncio Mai hablando de paso también por Akira y Mikoto.

_─ Claro, Como sea -_ Agrego Nao con un posible y leve ceño fruncido mientras volvía a tomar otra copa, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Mai, Natsuki y Mikoto.

─_ Ok, en ese caso los esperamos mañana en el hogar Kuga-Fujino ─_ Finaliza La morena al momento que levantaba su copa.

_─ Pero mientras…otra botellita más, no la desperdiciemos ─_ Incitaba la ahora más mareada Midori a todos mientras abría otra botella.

Entre risas y algunas quejas por el ya exceso de alcohol el grupo dividió un poco su charla, fue en ese momento que Mai noto como Nao estaba algo seria y con su copa en mano salió afuera, disimuladamente llamo la atención de Natsuki para que viera el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

_─ ¿Qué le pasa? ─_ Pregunta Natsuki casi en un susurro.

_─ Ni idea, ya hoy más temprano la vi así y le pregunte que le pasaba y me dijo vagamente que nada ─_ Dijo Mai.

_─ Mikoto ¿Sabes algo? ─_

_─ No, también le pregunte y me respondió lo mismo, aunque la vi algo triste ─_ Explico Mikoto.

_─ Raro, ¿Porque no vas con ella un momento? ─_ Sugiere Mai a Natsuki.

_─ Oi, ¿Y porque yo? ─_

_─ Porque...eres lo más cercano a una hermana mayor para ella a fin de cuenta ─_

_─ Creí que la hermana mayor o madre eras tú Mai ─_

_─ Solo en ocasiones -_ Empuja a la morena hacia la puerta - _Ahora anda ve ─_

_─ Ok, está bien, no es que me moleste hablarle, es solo que me fastidia un poco, no sé qué hacer ─_ Musitaba la morena mientras caminaba a la salida.

Una vez afuera a primera vista no vio rastro de Nao, pensó un poco y luego recordó que a un lado del local del gimnasio, por una especie de callejón abierto se podía apreciar un pequeño paisaje del parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí y que su mayor atractivo eran los arboles de cerezo y la fuente, que aunque no se pudiera ver todo lo que ofrecía el parque, tan solo ver una porción a esa distancia era algo relajante y hasta romántico se podría decir; Natsuki se dirigió a paso tranquilo hasta ese lugar y ahí la vio, Nao se encontraba recostada contra la pares, sostenía su copa casi vacía en la mano y observaba el paisaje de forma pensativa, Natsuki se acercó de forma silenciosa, podía notar como de la boca de la pelirroja salía un ligero humo provocado por el frio que se sentía en el ambiente en esa época del año, ese pequeño humo que salía era la representación visible de unos profundos suspiros.

_─ Hace frio Tarántula ─_ Dijo Natsuki en un tono suave sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirroja.

_─ No me digas "Elsa" ─_ Contesto esta de forma irónica.

_─ ¿Porque los suspiros? o más bien ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ─_ Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared junto a ella.

_─ Solo quise salir un momento, quería estar a solas ─_

_─ Eso suena a algún problemita que intentas solucionar ─_

_─ Nha ─_ Tomando otro sorbo de su copa.

_─ ¿Entonces? -_ La mira fijamente - _Puedes contármelo si quieres ─_

_─ Solo pensaba ¿ok? ─_ Le contesto alzando un poco la voz de forma agresiva.

Natsuki noto que realmente algo estaba perturbando a la pelirroja en ese momento, así que prefirió no contestar nada por el momento y limitarse a quedarse a su lado y esperar a que la pelirroja se calmara y se soltara sola.

_─ Sabes...-_ Hablo finalmente Natsuki - _Las niñas preguntaron si irías mañana a la fiesta ─_

_─ Ya te dije que si iré ─_ Le contesto de forma cortante.

_─ Se que lo harás, no te has atrevido a romperle una promesas a las gemelas hasta ahora, eso es lindo de tu parte ─_

_─ Ja, y pensar que es enserio irónico, como tú y yo llevándonos tan mal, tus dos hijas terminen casi amándome ─_ Agrega Nao con una sonrisa burlona.

_─ Bueno pero no exageres, no creo tampoco que te amen ─_

_─ ¿Ah no? -_ Sacando de su bolsillo 2 anillos de juguete -_ ¿Tengo que volver a mostrarte esto Kuga? ─_

_─ No hace falta ─_ Agrega está poniéndose algo molesta.

_─ Porque según parece, estos son anillos de "compromiso" que tus mismísimas hijas me dieron, si eso no dice que me amen entonces no sé qué será ─_

_─ Ya no molestes ─_

_─ A decir verdad no se a cuál elija, ambas son adorables -_ Sonriendo ampliamente al ver que la morena comenzaba a echar humo - _De todas formas al final sabes que terminare por llamarte... ─_

_─ Oi, no digas eso -_ Tapándole la boca - _Para empezar solo tienen 7 años, no creo que puedas hacer nada legal con eso a menos que quieras problemas… y de los grandes ─_

_─ Mmm -_ Quitándose de la boca la mano de Natsuki -_ Puedo esperar a que tengan la edad legal ¿Porque no?, de todas formas terminare por decirte... ─_

_─ ¡No lo digas! ─_ Le advirtió Natsuki.

Antes esto Nao mostraba una gran sonrisa y guardo silencio, Natsuki entonces bajo la guardia.

_─...Por decirte Suegrita ─_ Soltó finalmente.

_─ ¡Nao! ─_ Le grito está a lo que la pelirroja solo atino a reírse claramente.

_─ Bueno de todas formas -_ Recuperándose de la risa y hablando ya de forma más calmada - _Si lo pienso bien, lo más probable es que terminara eligiendo a la que más se pareciera a ti ─_

_─ ¿Cómo? ─_

_─ Mejor aprovecho los efecto del alcohol para decir esto...-_ Agrego Nao atrayendo la atención de Natsuki - _A decir verdad Kuga, no siempre te odie como ahora ─_

_─ ¿Ah no? ─_

_─ No, ¿O no recuerdas esa época en la que viví en tu casa? ─_ Le dijo al tiempo que volteaba a verla fijamente.

_─ mmm -_ Haciendo un poco de memoria - _Cierto, viviste conmigo y mi madre unos... ¿Cuánto fueron? ─_

_─ 6 Meses, 2 semanas y 4 días ─_ Respondió.

_─ Caramba, ¿Te acuerdas con tanta exactitud? ─_

_─ Como no hacerlo, fue ese el tiempo en que mi madre estuvo en el hospital por esa enfermedad, yo no tenía padre, hermanos, nadie, solo a ella, y amablemente tu madre y tú me ofrecieron un hogar hasta que ella se recuperara ─ _Admitió con algo de melancolía.

_─ See, admito que al principio fue algo extraño ─_ Comento Natsuki.

_─ Y también...-_ Haciendo una pequeña pausa para respirar profundamente - _Era más o menos la época...en que yo estaba enamorada de ti ─_

_─ Si porque...espera... ¿Qué? ─_ Pregunto con la mirada completamente sorprendida.

_─ Ya lo dije ─_ Tomando otro sorbo.

_─ ¡Aguarda! -_ Poniéndose nerviosa - _Que tú estabas... ¿de mí?...o sea... ¿cómo? ─_ Comenzando a tartamudear.

─_ No te emociones Kuga, solo fue durante 11 meses, ¿Bien? -_ Confeso ahora con un notable sonrojo en su rostro - _Además, yo estaba en plena pubertad, es lógico que mis hormonas se hallan enloquecido y atrofiado de ese modo, pero eso ya quedo atrás ─ _Dijo al tiempo que escondía un poco su rostro en el cuello de su abrigo.

_─ Yo...no tenía idea ─_ Dijo algo apenada.

─_ Pues no, eras y eres la emperatriz de los despistados, a pesar de las señales que te mandaba jamás lo notaste, y eso que vivíamos en la misma casa incluso, pero me di cuenta que eras un caso perdido así que perdí el interés después de tanto intentar ─ _Le dijo mientras la miraba de reojo.

_─ ¿Intentos?, ¿cómo cuáles? ─_ Pregunto Natsuki al sentir la curiosidad.

_─ Pues si lo quieres más o menos en orden ─_

**Flash Back**

_1 er. Intento _

Eran las clases de deporte, Nao con sus jóvenes y apenas cumplidos 13 años se encontraba sentada en el suelo cerca de una cancha de vóley.

_─ Aburrido -_ Pensaba mientras veía con poco interés la práctica que se realizaba en la cancha - _Si tan solo pudiera zafarme podría... ─_

En ese momento que Nao buscaba la forma de escapar alguien al otro lado de la cancha llamo su atención, esa figura que ella había visto hace tiempo ya, aquella chica que con un gesto amable hace algunas semanas logro cautivarla, Kuga Natsuki, así se llamaba, después de prestar atención a algunos profesores pudo descubrir su nombre.

_─ Ku...ga ─_ Susurro Nao mientras sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Ahí, al lado de la cancha donde estaba ella, practicando básquet en ese momento junto a una pelirroja con mucho busto, que probablemente sería su mejor amiga por el trato que demostraban tener. En el tiempo en que comenzó a observar más a aquella chica comenzó a ver que podía hacer para llamar su atención, lo único que deseaba por el momento era poder hablar con ella, o si tenía suerte poder llamar la atención de Natsuki lo suficiente para que esta tuviera el interés de pedirle una cita, aunque sabía en el fondo que eso no iba a ser posible, o no tan fácil a menos que supiera usar bien sus cartas, si algo había aprendido Nao al ver a otros estudiantes o incluso a verlo en la tv, era saber seducir a alguien para obtener su atención, solo necesitaba la oportunidad, lo cual se le estaba por presentar en ese momento.

_─ Yuuki ─_ Grita la entrenadora al tiempo que hace sonar el silbato.

_─ ¿Eh? ─_ Reacciona Nao sobresaltándose.

_─ Entra ─_ Señalando la cancha.

_─ ¿Yo? -_ Dijo casi ofendida -_ ¿Es broma? ─_

Nao no tenía interés en participar de la práctica, ni siquiera quería estar ahí, pero en cuando noto que su objeto de deseo, aquella morena estaba observando directamente el sector donde ella estaba, no lo dudo dos veces, sabía que esa era la oportunidad que se le presento para poner sus cartas en acción, sin decir nada más se levantó y con firmeza entro a la cancha, antes de que comenzara el partido de nuevo volteo a ver de forma disimulada hacia su objetivo y efectivamente estaba observando y eso fue lo que hiso que la pelirroja decidiera dar lo mejor de sí para lograr su cometido.

Al final de la práctica, Nao tenia las mejillas rojas pero no porque el trabajo físico de la práctica, sino porque todo el tiempo mientras estaba en la cancha se aseguró de ver que aquella chica estuviera observando, que viera lo que ella podía hacer, supo de muy buena fuente, una compañera de su clase Minagi Mikoto, que la había visto salir todo el tiempo con la morena y su amiga la pelirroja y a cambio de un poco de comida obtuvo buena información, fue así como descubrió que Natsuki estaba interesada en los deportes, entonces se le ocurrió que la mejor forma de obtener la atención de su objetivo era demostrarle que tan buena podía ser en deportes.

Y así pasaron los días, Nao no mostraba interés en hacer las prácticas pero tan pronto como notaba la presencia de Natsuki se volvía toda una atleta olímpica. Si bien aún no conseguía que la morena se acercara a hablarle, si logro que la entrenadora la recomendara para algunos partidos entre otros alumnos, lo cual de paso le venía bien para tener buenas notas; fue en uno de esos partidos que finalmente pareciera que la suerte le sonreía. La entrenadora le había dicho que debía presentarse a un partido mixto, o sea chicas contra chicos, Nao se presentó solo para que no la regañaran realmente pensaba quedarse a un costado sentada, pero su plan cambio radicalmente en cuanto vio quienes eran los otros integrantes del equipo de chicas, le habían dicho que en este partido los equipos estarían compuestos por alumnos de distintos años, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que precisamente en su equipo se encontraría a Kuga Natsuki, sintió que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, atino incluso a pellizcarse solo para comprobar que era verdad.

Era su oportunidad y no la quería desperdiciar.

_─ Oi, Tu ─_ Dijo la morena llamando la atención de Nao.

_─ Ah, ¿Yo? -_ Pregunto intentando aparentar calma pero por dentro sentía que el suelo se movía bajo ella.

_─ Te eh visto jugar últimamente, y eres buena, muy buena ─_ La alago Natsuki.

_─Pues gracias...ammm ─_ Realmente se esforzaba por fingir ante aquella chica.

_─ Kuga Natsuki ─_ Le dijo con una sonrisa relajada.

_─ Kuga -_ Daba gracias al cielo que ella no solía ser muy expresiva - _Yuuki Nao, parece que somos compañeras de equipo ─_ Agrego está intentando no decir alguna estupidez.

_─ Así es, a hacerlos pedazos ─_ Anuncio la morena al tiempo que golpeaba de forma afectuosa el hombro de Nao y luego se retiraba a su posición en la cancha.

_─ Ella me toco ─_ Deliraba Nao mentalmente mientras se ponía en su posición y conservaba una sonrisa algo tonta en el rostro.

El partido era chicos vs chicas, y si bien las chicas jugaban bien, eran los chicos quienes usando fuerza bruta pegaban la pelota tan fuerte de forma que las chicas no la podían parar sin lastimarse en el proceso, Natsuki se veía algo fastidiada mientras animaba un poco el ambiente, Nao por otro lado solo pensaba dar el golpe de gracia, ahora que la tenía tan cerca su objetivo ese día era lograr una cita con Kuga Natsuki, así que al ver como estaban en cierta desventaja por las sucias tácticas de los chicos, entonces se le ocurrió que las técnicas para llamar la atención que utilizan las chicas no debería ser solo para seducir, justamente servía para distraer así que puso en marcha su plan, durante el partido Nao se mostró en una actitud provocativa y procuraba llamar bastante la atención para cuando le tocaba atajar la pelota, si bien Natsuki estaba concentrada en el partido su táctica estaba funcionando con los hombres, la mitad del otro equipo se dejaba llevar ante los movimientos de Nao dentro de la cancha, al estar distraídos sus guardias bajaban lo cual permitía al resto poner sus mejores jugadas para poder ganas, y así fue.

El final del partido se presentó, las chicas habían ganado y eso había sido posible gracias a la distracción que provocaba la pelirroja. Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco Nao comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su objetivo pero no la encontró estaba a punto de maldecir a los cuatro vientos en cuanto siente una mano en su hombro.

_─ Yuuki -_ Decía la morena mientras sostenía suavemente su hombro - _¿Podemos hablar? ─_

_─ Etto... -_ Ahora si se había vuelto demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¿o No? - _Claro -_ Sentía que otra vez su rostro estaba amenazando por enrojecer.

Nao asintió y Natsuki le pidió ir a conversar en la parte de atrás del gimnasio donde no iba nadie por lo general, Nao se quería morir en ese momento, realmente estaba pasando, se encontraban en un lugar privado donde se sabía que solo iban las parejas o los chicos a confesarse.

_─ Quería hablarte de algo -_ Comenzó Natsuki teniendo a la chica frente así - _Me gusta cómo te mueves, despistas al enemigo, un clásico pero efectivo, así que Yuuki... ─_

_─ Nao -_ La interrumpe esta - _Puedes...llamarme Nao ─_ Dice sintiendo su cara cada vez más roja.

_─ Nao -_ Repite la morena, definitivamente le gusto como sonaba su nombre en ella - _Veras yo...quería preguntarte algo, y seria genial si aceptaras ─_ Acercándose un poco más a ella.

Era claro, las cartas estaban a su favor y efectivamente en ese momento iba a lograr lo que buscaba, no solo la atención de su objetivo si no también una posible cita con ella.

_─ ¿Si? ─_ Una sonrisa disimulada comenzaba a dibujarse en un rostro.

_─ Mi...Mi familia tiene un negocio...un gimnasio -_ Dijo en voz suave - _y alguien como tú podría ser de mucha ayuda así que... ¿Te interesaría trabajar con nosotros? ─_

_─... ¿Eh? ─_ Musito Nao sin creer lo que acaba de oír.

_2 do. Intento._

Hace un par de semanas que Nao había ido a vivir con los Kuga, cuando su madre termino en el hospital por una enfermedad en los pulmones tuvo que ser internada, al no tener a nadie más en el mundo, su padre había desaparecido cuando ella era muy pequeña, su madre era lo más importante para ella, aunque actualmente alguien más también ocupada un lugar en su corazón, ese alguien del cual le había ofrecido hospedaje en su casa para que no estuviera sola, Nao desde el día que llego no pudo hacer más que morirse de vergüenza al convivir tan cerca de su objetivo, lo máximo que había imaginado lograr con ella era una cita y quizás un beso pero no llegar al punto de que ahora estaba viviendo junto a ella, sin embargo no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad para acercarse más a ella.

Era ya un poco tarde, hace apenas un rato habían terminado de cenar, Saeko ya se había ido a descansar y solo quedaban ella y Natsuki dando vueltas por la casa, aunque en realidad esta última se había ido a su habitación a hablar por teléfono hace ya unos 10 minutos, momentos antes se encontraba en la sala con Nao haciendo los deberes, o al menos intentándolo, la pelirroja solo estaba ahí sentada rallando la esquina de una hoja y tratando de escuchar la conversación de Natsuki lo cual era evidentemente inútil, al notar tantas hojas sueltas sobre la mesa y la mayoría eran de la morena se le ocurrió una idea que le serviría como indirecta, agarro algunas hojas en blanco y usando también las que había estado rallando previamente, comenzó escribiendo algunas cosas y dejando las hojas esparcidas por la mesa.

Tiempo después Natsuki bajaba la escalera.

_─ Oe, Lo siento Nao es que...-_ Cuando llego a la sala vio la Televisión encendida y la vio a ella dormida sobre el sofá, frente a ella estaba la mesa con todos los apuntes de ambas-_ Creo que enserio la deje esperando ─_ Acercándose a la mesa.

Lo primero que hizo la morena fue poner en orden sobre la mesa, entre todos los papeles separaba los que eran suyos y los que eran de Nao, y entre sus manos sostuvo varias hojas con dibujos e inscripciones que claramente decían en una bonita letra _**" Señorita Nao de Kuga"**,_ otras tenían escrito iniciales como _**" N.K + N.Y"** _o solo el nombre **_"Natsuki"_** rodeado de algunos corazón u otro tipo de dibujo, Natsuki sostenía estas hojas y las ponía entre las cosas de Nao; una vez terminado de ordenar volteo a ver a la menor dormida, la levanto entre sus brazos y como si se dé un niño pequeño la llevo hasta su a habitación, ya que ambas compartían el cuarto de la morena, la puso en la cama con suavidad y la tapo.

_─ Buenas noches pequeña araña ─_ Susurro por lo bajo y se retiró regresando a la sala.

Nao, que todo este tiempo fingió estar dormida, abrió los ojos casi derramando lágrimas de frustración.

_─ Tenia las notas en la mano -_ Susurraba para si - _Y ni se dio cuenta de lo que tenían escrito -_ Acurrucándose bajo las sabanas - _Kuga...Baka ─_

_3 er. Intento. _

Ambas chicas venían saliendo del hospital después del horario de visitas de la tarde, la más joven de ambas se veía notablemente feliz mientras arrojaba una bolsa vacía al basurero.

_─ Tu madre se veía bastante bien ─_ Comento Natsuki.

_─ Creo que se encuentra incluso mejor que antes ─_ Dice Nao sin borrar su sonrisa.

_─ Pues después del susto que ambas se llevaron, la internación, luego la cirugía y todo eso no me sorprendería que estuviera así ahora ─_ Sentándose en una banca que había cerca.

_─ Si, según los médicos podrá volver a casa la próxima semana -_ Suspirando profundamente y sentándose a su lado -_ Kuga, gracias ─_

_─ ¿Por? ─_

_─ Por recibirme en tu casa y por acompañarme, ya sabes, por todo en este tiempo ─_

_─ No es nada pequeña araña ─_ Responde con una sonrisa de confianza.

En ese momento hubo un breve silencio, el ambiente se había hecho ligeramente incomodo al menos para la pelirroja, noto en ese momento que Natsuki estaba distraída, lentamente se acercó y se pegó a ella suavemente, la morena noto este gesto y la miro de forma extraña, Nao aprovecho rápidamente y se lanzó para abrazarla.

_─ Oi, ¿Estas bien? ─_ Pregunta sujetándola por la cintura.

_─ Todo Bien...Natsuki ─_ Pronuncio con vos casi sensual y Girando a mirarla.

_─ ¿Cómo me llamaste? ─_ Susurro sorprendida la morena.

Natsuki entro en un pequeño estado de shock, Nao aprovecho la oportunidad y mientras estaba colgada del cuello de la morena, beso de forma delicada su mejilla y al no sentir rechazo por parte de esta, volvió a hacerlo de nuevo pero esta vez alargo más aun aquel beso y luego le siguió otro y otro, lentamente y haciendo un camino de pequeños besos se fue acercando hacia los labios de su tan deseado objetivo, justo cuando estaba a un beso de lograrlo, de forma accidental el cabello de Nao roza una zona sensible del rostro de la morena provocándole un agudo cosquilleo que rompe el momento haciendo que Natsuki se separe de ella.

_─ Oi jajaja, me haces cosquillas -_ Frotándose donde había tenido el cosquilleo - _Debes estar sensible por la emoción del momento Nao, nunca te note así de cariñosa _- Acariciándole la cabeza -_ Pero es comprensible ─ _Deshaciendo el abrazo y poniéndose de pie.

Nao en ese momento había quedado atónita, estaba a solo milésimas de segundos de finalmente besar a Natsuki y había ocurrido esto, si hubo un momento en que debía sentir una enorme piedra golpeándole justo en la cabeza, definitivamente seria ese el momento.

_─ Está empezando a oscurecer ─_ Observando a su alrededor.

_─ Si ─_ Atino a responder cabizbaja mientras sus mejillas ardían.

_─ Te invito un helado antes de ir a casa ¿Quieres? ─_ Propone con una cálida sonrisa mientras le ofrece su mano.

Nao levanta la vista al notar el gesto de la morena, por un momento olvida el pesar que sintió segundos atrás, la sonrisa que le ofrecía Natsuki tenía un efecto especial en ella provocando que su corazón latiera de forma rápida y no controlara los colores de su cara.

_─ Claro -_Devolviéndole la sonrisa - _Porque no ─_ Tomando su mano para levantarse y seguirla a donde la llevara.

**Fin del flash back**

_─ Y así mas o menos fueron algunas ─_ Concluía la pelirroja.

Natsuki hace tiempo solo se había quedado observándola de forma atónita mientras escuchaba su relato.

_─ Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Lo recuerdas? O sigues siendo la misma despistada de ese entonces ─_

_─ No, si lo recuerdo -_ Poniéndose seria - _ya que me cuentas eso, y lo pienso mejor, ahora todo tiene sentido -_ Piensa Natsuki -_ Las notas, los extraños sonrojos tuyos, y el porque te habías emocionado una vez cuando Mai nos hizo jugar a la botella y casi fui obligada a besarte ─ _Recordando eso con algo de asco puesto que ya para ese entonces había empezado una cierta rivalidad cariñosa con Nao.

_─Ja see ─_ Rio mientras jugaba con la copa en su mano.

_─ ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? ─_ Pregunto la mayor con curiosidad.

_─ No lo sé, creo que porque vi que eras muy atarantada, y solo siendo totalmente directa contigo se podría llegar a algo, sin embargo creo que ese fue mi periodo de timidez, pero no era tonta, hice mi esfuerzo por intentar que te enamoraras de mi...-_ Hizo una breve pausa mientras suspiraba -_ Lo intente, pero al ver que nunca me hiciste caso deduje que no era tu tipo, así que opte por olvidarme del asunto ─_

_─ ¿Esto tiene algo que ver por el motivo que estuviste rara en todo el día? ─_ Se atrevió a preguntar.

Nao volteo a verla un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, acto seguido soltó una suave risa.

_─ Se podría decir─_

_─ ¿Me dices? ─_

_─ ¿Desde cuándo tan interesada en mi Kuga? ─_ Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

─_ Solo me interesa, no sé, en cierta forma somos parecidas, tuvimos una relación casi cercana y sin embargo, estoy llevándome una gran sorpresa contigo en este momento ─_

Las palabras de Natsuki dejaron pensativa un momento a la chica a su lado pero esta solo volvió a sonreír y continúo.

─_ Años atrás me hubiera encantado tener tu atención de esta forma, irónico -_ Musito al tiempo que se relajaba - _No se creó que tuve una visita de algunos fantasmas del pasado que me jugaron una mala ─_

_─ ¿Y eso que significa? ─_

_─ No sé, te vi ahí e tu oficina tan íntima con Fujino y luego cuando Mai nos arrojó encima de ustedes y caí tan cerca de tu rostro, creo que tuve un momento de recuerdos de aquella época, me sentí rara entonces solo me salí de la oficina con las gemelas, y luego me di cuenta que quería estar un rato sola para calmar mis recuerdos ─_

Natsuki solo podía escucharla, se sentía culpable por dentro, no podía pensar en cómo se había sentido Nao en todo ese tiempo y más tomando en cuenta la falta de atención a su alrededor que tenía en ese entonces.

_─ Nao, lo siento -_ Le dijo al tiempo que la abrasaba - _No sé qué decirte, y sé que después de tantos años estas disculpas no tienen valor pero, lo siento ─_ Abrasándola con un poco más de fuerza.

_─ Kuga -_ Dejándose llevar por el abraso - _Nha, fue hace mucho tiempo, además... _- Aprovechando la ocasión - _Al ver cómo eres estando de novia solo con Fujino creo que tú y yo hubiéramos peleado a cada rato, no sé cómo ella te ha soportado hasta ahora, yo te hubiera pegado una patada en el trasero hacía rato ─_

_─ ¿Hacia falta que rompieras el momento así? ─_ Soltándola finalmente.

_─ De igual modo ya sabes, dentro de mínimo unos 12 años más podría terminar saliendo con alguna de tus hijas ─_

_─ Maldita seas araña ─_ Haciendo gesto de enojo.

_─ Jaja, vamos a dentro Bruja de las nieves, ahora si empiezo a sentir frio ─_ Frotándose las manos.

_─ Si, claro ─_ Musita mientras cierra los ojos y suspira pesadamente.

Nao observo a aquella chica con los ojos cerrados y algo distraída, se acercó silenciosamente y sin que Natsuki la viera llegar, le dio un rápido y ligero beso en los labios, la morena se sobresaltó y quedo con los ojos abierto viendo como la pelirroja se alejaba y se pasaba la lengua relamiendoce los suyos.

_─ ¿Qué?… ¿No dijiste que fue hace mucho tiempo y que ya no te gustaba? ─_ Pregunto aun conservando la expresión de sorpresa.

_─ Si es verdad, pero ahora con esto -_ Posando sus dedos sobre sus labios - _Oficialmente eh cerrado ese capítulo, ya que prometí por mi madre que lograría un beso tuyo, y solo por ella, sabía que no podía olvidarme de esa promesa ─ _Concluyo mientras caminaba de regreso adentro como si nada.

_─ Demonios -_ Golpeándose la frente - _La maldita se salió con la suya, sabe que no diré nada de esto porque nos destrozarían a patadas, aunque por otro lado debería comentárselo a Shizuru aunque no le gusta para nada, me llévala _─ Frotándose las cienes.

A pesar de ese extraño momento volvió con el grupo un rato antes de ir a su casa donde estaba casi lista una cena familiar en representación a una pequeña fiesta privada. Una tranquila cena con los padres de Shizuru, donde los únicos inconvenientes fueron las tentativas de hacer travesuras entre las gemelas y los cachorros. Al término de esa cena y unos pastelillos como postre se dirigieron a la sala para entretenerse y charla un poco mientras tanto.

_─Mamá Natsuki ─_

_─ Oi, ya es tarde, ¿No deberían estar durmiendo ya? ─_

_─ Queremos ver esto ─_ Entregándole un Dvd.

_─ ¿Qué es? -_ Tomando el Dvd y reconociéndolo como uno de película casera -_ ¿Dónde lo encontraron? ─_

_─ No sé ─_ Respondieron ambas con una sonrisa cómplices.

_─ Ok, pero solo esta vez niñas y luego a dormir ─_ Encendiendo la tv.

_─ Sii ─_ Tomando asiento una junto a la otra en el sofá.

Cuando el dvd comenzó a reproducir se veía como las imágenes habían sido grabadas por una filmadora de mano, y quien estaba grabando debía ser Mai ya que mostraban imágenes del salón de entrenamiento que tenían en la casa y a una Natsuki sentada sobre unas colchonetas leyendo un libro con la imagen de una cigüeña.

_─ Este es un momento único. Por fin tengo registros de esta faceta de Natsuki ─_ Comentaba Mai sin dejar de grabar.

_─ Te gusta fastidiar incluso en situaciones así ¿Cierto? ─_ Desviando la mirada de su libro un momento.

_─ Mas que fastidiarte creo que es adorable Natsuki ─_

_─ Ajam, nee Mai ¿No deberías tu leer este libro mejor?, Ya sabes, considerando que estas... ─_ Señalando hacia la pelirroja.

_─Ah si -_ Volteando la cámara hacia un espejo para grabarse de cuerpo completo - _Pero Natsuki yo apenas estoy de un par de meses aun ni se me nota la pansita - _Frotándose esa zona en particular -_ Además tú lo necesitas, estas más cerca que yo del gran día ─ _Volteando de nuevo la cámara hacia la morena.

_─ Sip, aún estoy preocupada, por eso quiero estar preparada, esto sí que es nuevo para mí ─_ Frotándose la nuca para tranquilizarse.

_─ ¿Por eso viniste a leer aquí? ─_

_─ No me molestes, este lugar me ayuda a relajarme ─_

_─ No te enojes, no te estoy molestando solo... ─_

_─ Ara, ara Natsuki ─_

La cámara comienza a graba a la entrada del cuarto, de ahí vienen entrando una Shizuru con rostro sereno y un sobresaliente vientre, producto de una etapa avanzada del embarazo.

_─ Shizuru -_ Acercándose a ella -_ Se supone que debías estar descansando cariño ─_

_─ Natsuki llevo horas recostada, y aunque disfruto relajarme viendo la televisión y acompañada de un buen té ya me es aburrido estar así ─_ Tomándola del rostro.

_─ Pero... ─_

_─ Además te recuerdo que estoy embarazada no inválida, no creo que ocurra nada solo porque me levanto a caminar un poco ─_ Sonriéndole de forma dulce al momento que besaba la nariz de su esposa.

_─ Awww -_ Sosteniendo la cámara - _Nee, Shizuru ya que estas aquí, ¿Cómo te sientes en esa etapa del embarazo? O sea, dame un adelanto de lo que me espera ─_

_─ Ara, a decir verdad las náuseas de los primeros meses no es nada a los dolores de cintura que siento últimamente, Natsuki debe darme masaje dos veces al día para hacerme sentir mejor _─ Estirándole una de las mejillas de la morena.

_─ Oi ─_ Poniéndose roja.

_─ Cute ─_

_─ ¡Que no soy cute! -_

Mientras el dvd iba avanzando, Shizuru venia entrando en la sala seguida de sus padre.

_─ ¿Y esto? -_ Mirando la pantalla - _Ara, Creo que alguien encontró mi escondite de las películas familiares -_ Comento con una sonrisa -_ ¿Quien fue? ─_

_─ Fueron...-_ Señalando a su lado a las niñas que dormían profundamente - _¡Demonios! ─_

Sin prestar atención a las maldiciones que pronunciaba la morena, Shizuru observo aquella película familiar mirando casi de forma hipnotizante su propia imagen, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al notar como se veía cuando estaba embarazada de sus dos niñas, volteo a verlas dormir y se acercó al sofá.

_─ No me sorprende que se hallan dormido ya paso su hora de dormir hace rato ─_ Acariciando la cabeza de ambas

_─ Creo que todos estamos cansados -_ Comento el señor Fujino mirando su reloj - _Shizuru, creo que nosotros nos vamos, hay asuntos que atender mañana ─_

_─ Pero vendremos para la tarde a traerte esa sorpresa de la que hablábamos ─_

_─ Ikesu Ooka-san ya les dije que no debían molestarse ─_ Con expresión de reproche.

_─ Ikesu Hija, lo aceptarse y punto, es mi última palabra ─_ Sentencia la mujer.

Al ver que realmente no podía contradecir a su madre la dejo ganar de nuevo.

_─ Ok, llevaremos a las niñas a su cama y ya vendremos a despedirlos -_ Levantando a Ruka - _Cariño ¿Me ayudas con Shizuki? ─_

_─ Ven pa ca mi cachorrita ─_ Levantándola suavemente.

Subieron las escaleras, entraron al cuarto que compartían las gemelas y las pusieron en sus respectivas camas para luego cobijarlas, Shizuru miro de reojo como la peli azul cariñosamente acariciaba la cabeza de cada una de las niñas lo que le provocó una gran ternura y por un momento tuvo pequeños recuerdos de la aún más joven, despistada y algo tosca que solía ser su ahora esposa, no había cambiado mucho en la mayoría de los aspecto pero definitivamente el hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia y formar una familia hiso que aquella chica madurara para convertirse en una mujer más madura y centrada al menos en situaciones importante, por su lado Shizuru sabía que involucrarse en los negocios de familia la cambiaría en parte, pero hasta el momento su más grande cambio había comenzado cuando comenzó a salir con Natsuki fue aumentando cuando se comprometieron para luego cerrarlo con broche de oro el hecho de casarse y formar una pequeña y linda familia con ella, en su rostro se formaba una pícara sonrisa al pensar en el hecho que hace solo 15 años atrás jamás hubiera pensado que viviría la situación que vive hoy.

_─ ¿Y esa sonrisa? ─_ Pregunta la morena al verla con esa sonrisa tan serena.

_─ Nada, solo me parece adorable ver cómo eres con las niñas ─_ Responde esta aún sonriente.

_─ Se que vas a usar esto para fastidiarme luego ─_ Le declara como si fuera ya un hecho.

_─ Ikesu -_ Acercándose a la más pequeñas de las gemelas - _Oyasumi mi lobita -_ Frotándole la mejilla y luego acercándose a Shizuki - _A ti también mi cachorrita ─_ Regalándole el mismo gesto en la mejilla que su hermana para luego salir de la habitación.

_─ Oyasumi -_ Besando la frente de la pequeña castaña - _Que descansen ─_ Haciendo lo mismo con la más pequeña para luego seguir a Shizuru.

_─ Ooto-san, Ooka-san Los acompaño afuera ─_ Anuncia Shizuru mientras baja las escaleras.

Natsuki se despidió de sus suegros y se sentó en el gran sofá de la sala para descansar por fin después de un largo día, mientras tanto Shizuru acompaño a sus padres hasta afuera para luego volver a entrar a los 15 minutos y encontrar a su esposa tirada en el sofá mirando la tv.

_─ ¿Cómoda? ─_ Le pregunta con sarcasmo.

_─ Estando cansada, cualquier lugar es cómodo ─_ Responde esta desperezándose en su lugar.

_─ ¿Enserio las gemelas encontraron mi escondite? ─_

_─ Ya te dije que sí, de todas formas ¿Porque las escondiste? ─_ Interrogándola de forma curiosa.

_─ Ara, es que pensé que quizás había algunas grabaciones que fuera mejor que vieran cuando fueran un poco más grandes ─_

_─ Que yo sepa si estas películas son familiares es porque me asegure que no hubiera nada raro, ¿Que podrían ver que pudiera ser malo o perturbador? ─_ Pregunta de forma segura.

_─ No digo que malo o perturbador, si no que provoque muchas preguntas por ver imágenes mía embarazada ─_

_─ ¿Y eso que tiene...? -_ Pensando un momento - _Oh, entiendo, nee pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora –_ apoyándose en el respaldo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás - _Solo quiero relajarme después de un largo día ─_

─_ Natsuki ─_ Acercándose silenciosamente.

_─ Dime ─_

_─ No quisiera arruinarte tu momento de relajación...-_ Acariciando las piernas de la morena para luego juntarlas -_ Pero debo recordarte...-_ Sentándose sobre ellas para dejar a Natsuki en el medio a su total merced - _que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente de hoy -_ Dibujando círculos de forma provocativa sobre el cuello de la morena -_ ¿O me equivoco? ─_ Mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Natsuki se sonrojo levemente, era algo difícil últimamente tener alguno que otro momento intimo con Shizuru ya la mayoría de las veces fueron interrumpidas por sus pequeñas crías, la última vez fueron atrapadas estando en pleno acto y la unica forma que encontraron de salvar a sus pequeñas de un posible trauma de la niñez era hacerles creer que ambas estaban en una especie de juego de luchas, si bien la mentirita les funciono tuvieron que esperar una hora para retomar ese "juego" porque a las gemelas les costó volver a conciliar el sueño; en esta ocasión ambas estaban profundamente dormidas por lo cual esta noche podría tener un momento de pareja como señora y señorita Kuga.

_─ No me olvide cariño -_ Tomándola por la cintura –_ Note que en la cena comiste bien, ¿Juntando energía para este momento? ─_ Besándole el cuello.

_─ Ara...-_ Se quedó en silencio unos segundo y luego volvió al juego _- Se podría decir que si ─_ Acariciando la espalda de su amante.

Fue en ese momento en que acompañadas solo por el sonido de la tv comenzaron con una pequeña sesión de caricias y besos que fueron aumentando para dar previa a la noche intima que iban a pasar, Shizuru inicio para poder motivar a la morena, entre beso y beso iba acariciando las zonas más sensibles de Natsuki, desde su espalda fue bajando a la zona de la cintura, los roces venían acompañados de suaves movimientos de caderas que Natsuki luego acompaño en señal de que comenzaba a encenderse, los movimientos se volvieron profundos vaivén que la ojiverde profundizaba agarrando a la castaña por la cintura y descendiendo los besos hasta la clavícula de esta.

_─ Natsuki -_ Jadeando ligeramente al sentir la energía que esta comenzaba a poner en el acto - _¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ─_ Pregunta de forma picara sosteniéndole el rostro para mirarla.

_─ Si así lo deseas -_ Levantándose del sofá sin separar sus cuerpos, Shizuru con sus piernas se sujetó a la cintura de Natsuki mientras era llevada hasta el cuarto por esta _- Vamos amor ─_ Volviendo a besarla.

Dejaron un rastro de hormonas encendidas y lentamente, puesto que una de ellas llevaba cargando a la otra, llegaron al cuarto sin dejar de besarse.

_─ Shizuru amor ─_ Dice Natsuki con una voz muy suave y algo entrecortada.

_─ ¿Si?-_ Pregunta sin separarse de ella.

_─ Feliz cumpleaños cariño ─_ Le dice antes de volver a besarla.

Es lo último que se escucha antes de que se cerrara la puerta tras de sí para dar inicio a su noche intima.

* * *

Y llegamos a la parte de los chismes...Digo de las curiosidades

1- Tema utilizado al principio, si no lo habían reconocido, es el **"Gangnam Style" **de **Psy**

2- Supongo que los que vieron la película habrán notado referencias claras a la película "Frozen" esto salio al encontrar cierta similitud entre la Reina Elsa y Natsuki "La princesa de Hielo"

3- Este capitulo se convirtió hasta ahora en el más largo de mi carrera e.e

4- A que nadie se esperaba eso de Nao ¿verdad?

5- El nombre de Miwa es referencia y honor a Miwa Hamato o mejor conocida como Karai de la serie "Las tortugas Ninjas 2012"

6- Se que podría haber surgido alguna confucion sobre la edad de las chicas, y Natsuki solo tiro unas pistas pero no todas así que aquí se los aclaro: Natsuki dijo que llevaban 15 años juntas de ahi se cuenta.

- 1 año de amistad que es el tiempo que transcurre la historia (Natsuki empieza con 16 años y es en el año que le tocaba cumplir 17, eso quiere decir Shizuru aun tenia 18 por eso aun estudiaba en Fuuka)

- 2 años como pareja ( Para el capitulo 23 Natsuki ya tenia 18 años y Shizuru 20 años, Llevaban saliendo un poco mas de 1 año por eso Shizuru menciona algo sobre "cumplir otro mes" juntas osea 1 año y piquito, lo que también significa que a solo 1 año y meses de estar saliendo Natsuki le pidió matrimonio, dirán que es algo apresurado pero tomen en cuenta que Natsuki es algo posesiva y celosa por lo que la quería solo para ella oficialmente.)

- Ahora lo que no se menciono ( Si toman en cuenta los 2 años de pareja la edad de las chicas se suman hasta que Natsuki tiene 19 y Shizuru 21, pero el deseado matrimonio ocurrió recién cuando Nat tiene 23 y Shiz 25 años, ¿Porque? Fue el tiempo en que se dedicaron a estudiar y es el tiempo que su estado de pareja cambia a "comprometidas" )

- 8 años casadas ( No se toma en cuenta los 7 años que se menciona porque...era dentro del matrimonio obviamente, pero igual agregare el dato aunque también estaría adelantando algo del siguiente capitulo, Shizuru tuvo a las gemelas 1 año después de casarse y ahora si pueden contar 7 años de la edad de las gemelas, sacando cuentas obtenemos la edad de las chicas, Natsuki aquí tiene 31 año y Shizuru acaba de cumplir 33 años, Mai obviamente tiene la misma edad que Natsuki, Nao tiene 29 años y Saeko, Midori y Youko no les digo porque me demandan ._.)

7- Se preguntaran como es que si la historia no contiene Futanari, experimentos genéticos, ni uso de inseminación artificial, entonces...¿Como C %&$ nacieron las gemelas?, es facil...magia, magia oscura y tenebrosa de la tienda de Voldemort y en asociación con los Hipsters, Nha Mentira, eso se los dejo a la imaginación de ustedes porque en mi caso, si un perro puede leer y comunicarse por medio de carteles, ¿Porque no entonces dos mujeres pueden tener hijos? ¿Eh?

8- Sobornare a los aliens para me toque como E. L James (Escritora de 50 sombras de Grey) y este fic se convierta en libro y así ganar muchas monedas de oro de chocolate.

9- Ya me quede sin curiosidades...creo, pregunten en todo caso y les responderé en el próximo capitulo.

Sin mas que decir, gracias por su paciencia, apoyo y amenazas, y la próxima vez que intenten tirar piedras a mi casa o mandar asesinos a buscarme los acusare con sus madres y no les doy otra no mas porque mi abuelita era fan del _Natsuki x Mai._

* * *

Atte

**Shana Uchite**

_- La lobita de la llama carmesí-_


End file.
